


Lord Over the Night Sky

by triser



Series: Adventures of Riot Force [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 219,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triser/pseuds/triser
Summary: Vernon takes Harry to an Orphanage in Japan to get rid of Harry, and the world shifts because of it... Hayate and Harry are not a pairing, more like siblings...Posted from Fanfiction.net





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's or Harry Potter.

At the forth house on Pivet drive...

"I don't care Pet, we don't need to raise him." A walrus of a man stated as he pointed to a infant sleeping in a basket.

"Dumping him at an orphanage would just lead him back here, Vernon." a thin woman replied. "The note said as much."

"Petunia, what if I took him with me to the meeting in Japan and left him there?" Vernon asked as he thought for a few moments.

"It could work... but don't come yelling at me if he is forced on us." Petunia stated as she looked sadly at the infant. 'I guess it's better this way, Lily.'

A day later, and at a Japanese Orphanage...

"My family doesn't make enough for another child." Vernon told a translator as he showed a baby to the director of said place.

The woman spoke quickly in Japanese and nodded her head. "She said she will gladly take him off your hands..." the translator blanched when he looked at the director who shook her head no. "She asks that you fill out all the paper work here and now... I will help with the questions."

After another few hours...

"That's the last one, Mr. Dursley you are free to go." the translator stated as he lead Vernon out.

"Finally that man has left." The woman spoke in Japanese, from now unless specified the spoken language is Japanese. "Could you go see to the Yagami girl."

"Yes ma'am."

"So mister Potter, I do believe you were supposed to be in England... But no matter, I will take care of a few things for you." The old woman stated as she grinned.

As the months go by...

"You want to adopt both Yagami-chan and Potter-chan?" the old woman asked a man wearing a business suit.

"Yes, I do, Miss Claw." the man replied.

"If I may ask why so, Admiral Graham?" Miss Claw asked as she looked at the Admiral.

"I would like to keep that away from prying eyes for now. But the Yagami girl has caught my attention for this." Admiral Graham stated as he placed jewel on the table. "It's name is Skyline, a relic."

"Ah... and the other?"

"A book." Admiral Graham replied as he looked at the window.

"They are quite young..." Miss Claw started say.

"As they are three and two years old respectfully, I wasn't planing on adopting them and leaving them to fend for themselves. I have two workers that will tend for them as I see fit." Admiral Graham finished for her.

"I take it you understand that the two of them are quite picky." Miss Claw stated as she looked at the doorway. "Come in Yukito."

"Sorry, Ma'am, so is he the one trying to adopt the two?" Yukito asked as he entered the room.

"Yes he is young man, and by the looks of things he will." Miss Claw stated as she looked over the forms that was handed to her.

Two years later...

"Hayate-chan stop running!" Lotte shouted as she chased a naked five year old around a house. "I wish I was picking on Chro-suki and not babysitting." Lotte muttered as she caught the giggling girl. "Bath Time." Lotte stated as she held the wiggling girl, as she passed her sister in the hallway. "How come you get the easy one and I get the midget from..." Lotte started to say but stopped by a glare from her father.

"Harry can't run away sis." Aria stated as she looked happy. "Looks like you found someone with your type of lifestyle."

After the children went to sleep...

"After this year you will not be returning here." Gill stated as he looked at them. "We will need the time to properly set up for our plan."

"So the guardians will appear soon?" Lotte asked as she looked at the book.

"Yes Lotte and move that book to Harry's bedroom, also since Hayate has Skyline attach to her she also needs to be watched from a distance." Gill stated as the book was placed into Harry's bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be moments that the language shifts between one of four languages, English, Japanese, Nordic, and German... I will have the translated sentences or attacks in the story.


	2. Trouble brews

Chapter 1: Trouble brews...

As a girl was pushing a wheelchair-bound boy down a sidewalk...

"Hayate, what do you think they are doing?" the boy asked as she thought about the answer.

"Well I think they are doing exactly what they said they are doing, why?" Hayate replied as she restarted walking.

"I think they are lying about that." the boy stated as he looked at the sky.

"Harry, just because they don't come home at night... you think those attacks that leave people in the hospital are them?" Hayate replied frowning.

"No... just the fact that Vita came home bruised and Shamal has been making cartridges like crazy. It's like they are trying to hide something from me, but hurting themselves is not the answer." Harry stated as Hayate stopped pushing him.

"You've got a point and they started doing this when?" Hayate asked as she looked solemn.

"When I had that bad attack... it all stems from that." Harry stated as he looked at his friend.

"Maybe Mr. Graham might have an answer." Hayate stated as she resumed taking to their shared home.

In a windswept dessert, over a large turtle...

"Damn... it was only worth half a page..." a young girl muttered, wearing a red gothic dress with a red hat with a small bunny head on one side, as she held a hammer that was four times her size, when the head pushed forward and something fell out and it's shape changed to a smaller hammer. "Eisen, anything around me?"

[Nein.] the hammer replied as a red triangle with runic letters appeared with a Celtic cross.  _ **(No.)**_

"Time to head home." with that said the girl teleported away.

Inside the home...

"Vita where were you?" Harry asked as a girl walked into the house wearing a white shirt with a black skull with a plaid skirt.

"Helping move some stuff at the elderly place." Vita replied as she looked at Hayate. "Sorry, I came back late."

"You are doing something that you don't want me to find out." Harry asked quietly catching all the other four members in surprise.

"Master Harry!" Shamal started to say as she stood up, wearing a long skirt with a green top with a green jacket. "We would never go behind..."

"It seems like you are." Harry stated as he looked at the four new members of the house.

"It seems like we have no choice." Signum stated, wearing a loose shirt with another one under it and a red skirt, as she looked at Harry. "The book is killing you, if we complete it, it would stop trying to kill you." Signum stated as she looked saddened.

"I see..." Hayate stated as she looked at the knights. "So what happens if the book is finished?"

"We don't know... every time we gotten close to finishing it our other masters have used us to finish the book." Zafira stated as he looked up from the couch.

"So far, you have filled the book twenty pages yourself, master Harry." Vita stated as she looked at the book that was floating around the house.

"Must have happened when it bonded with me." Harry stated as he looked at the guardians. "Look tell me ahead of time when you do things like this. Otherwise it makes me feel you don't trust me."

"Well, Master Harry, Zafira and myself will be checking something in two days." Vita stated as she looked at the sky. "But it might take a week for me to pinpoint it."

Over the next few days...

"Say Nanoha, what are you hiding?" Hayate asked as she walked along with her friends in school.

"Hayate, don't you have to worry about Harry?" Nanoha asked as she tried to dodge a question.

"After school yeah, during school no..." Hayate stated as she looked at the lunch Harry had made. "You know Harry is such a great cook, it's a wonder why no one dares to corrupt him by showing him how to order out."

"You mean when it's Shamal's turn to cook." Harry stated behind Hayate. "Shamal's good at finding things at the supermarket, but the kitchen is a whole different story... anyways I wonder about Signum's strange case of burning water, yet can still make rice."

"What about Hayate?" Alisa asked as she glanced at the blushing brunette.

"Hayate is below me in cooking skills, other than that she proficient in the kitchen." Harry stated.

"How about the three of you?" Hayate replied a little annoyed.

"Can't cook." Alisa stated as she looked happy.

"Same." Suzuka stated as she glared at Hayate.

"My family runs a bakery so... I learned how." Nanoha replied with a tilted smile.

Later on that night...

[Master warning!] a pink jewel sounded off as Nanoha grabbed it and looked at it.

"What is it Raising Heart." Nanoha asked as she looked out the window.

[It approaches at high speeds.] Raising Heart replied as Nanoha bolted for the outside.

In a different direction.

[Das Ziel hat bewegt.] Eisen stated as the the same girl from before stopped in the air.  _ **(The target has moved.)**_

"Vita, you know the target can't get out." A giant blue wolf stated as it looked at the girl.

"I know Zafira, I wasn't expecting the person to live close to home... Master Harry would know I fought nearby." Vita stated as she looked off in the distance.

"That is so." Zafira stated as he pointed out the target is now on a rooftop.

[Schwalbe Fliegen.] Eisen stated as an iron ball appeared in Vita's hand.

"Stay out of this Zafira, only come in if there are more opponents." Vita stated as she slammed the ball hard.

On the said rooftop...

[Homing Bullet.] Raising Heart stated as it detected Vita's attack, and Nanoha raised her hand up and a pink circle appeared with runes and two hexagonal stars rotating in opposite directions.

"Deadly Punishment!" Vita shouted as Nanoha quickly blocked the second attack but was shocked to be blown off the roof. "That's..." Vita muttered as she realized this is one of Harry's friends.

"What was that for?" Nanoha shouted as she floated in front of Vita. "Vita?"

"Sorry, Zafira we're leaving!" Vita shouted as she warped away.

Nearby...

"Why didn't Vita follow through?" A man wearing a white suit with blue sleeves while wearing a white mask with no marks save two red spots near the eyes asked another person wearing the same.

"Maybe it might get back to her master." the other one stated as they both left.

Meanwhile back on the roof...

"Why did Vita attack me... wait was that a device?" Nanoha asked Raising Heart.

[I believe so, Master.] Raising Heart replied as three figures appeared in a white circle.

"Nanoha, you okay?" the only boy in the group to appear. "Wait why are you wearing your barrier jacket?"

"I was just attacked but the person just stopped after seeing my face." Nanoha stated as she pondered the event.

{Nanoha, did the person say why they attacked you?} A video screen asked as it appeared.

"No, odd thing is I believe I've met her before..." Nanoha stated as she looked at the sky reverting to her normal appearance. "It's so good to see you Fate. And you too Arf." Nanoha stated as she glomped her three friends, but Yuuno frowned when he saw something on the ground.

"Nanoha did she have a device?" Yuuno asked as he picked up the cartridge.

"Yeah... well Raising Heart thought so too." Nanoha stated as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well either she uses a storage device..." Yuuno stated making Chrono frown. "or a Belka device."

"Belka?" Nanoha asked as she looked curious.

"Belka is another magic system, an ancient magic system, it's rarely used because it's more focused on combat then spell craft." Yuuno stated as he rubbed his chin.

{Yuuno, may I see the cartridge?} Chrono asked from the screen.

"Yes here." Yuuno stated as he held up the cartridge.

{Nanoha did the device look like one of these?} Chrono asked as he showed three devices, Laevatein, Graf Eisen, and Klarwind.

"The hammer... how did you know she used it?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the picture.

{Simple... it's not the first time I've seen them.} Lindy stated as she looked at the group. {Right now we need to find their master. And explain to them that they can't finish the book.}

Back at the location of said book...

"Vita you're back!" Hayate shouted as she held up a costume. "We need to catch up to the others."

"You never said anything about this!" Vita shouted as she tried in vain to get out of it.

 


	3. The Book's Darkness Pt. 1: The Shadow Approaches

At an apartment...

"Nanoha, could you tell us more about what happened?" Lindy asked as all of them were there.

"I know this would sound weird but she said sorry before shouting out someone's name before leaving." Nanoha replied as she looked perplexed. "What is the problem then, she left me alone?"

"She engaged combat with you but withdrew when she saw who..." Chrono stated quietly then frowned. "Nanoha do you know who she is?"

"I might, a lot of people shop at my family's cafe." Nanoha replied quickly.

"Right now we need to find the book and seal it before it goes destructive." Lindy stated as she looked at Fate. "Since you were attacked Nanoha you need to have someone watch over you."

"But she did leave without damaging anything but my pride... a surprise attack like that, and I got blasted off a roof, and I didn't even get to attack back." Nanoha stated a little mad as she got up. "But if I'm going to have someone watching me, it better be Fate. I trust her." Nanoha stated as she walked away.

"Mom, I think she knows who the master is." Chrono stated after Nanoha left.

"But why didn't her attacker finish the attack?" Lindy retorted.

"I think it's because her master would find out." Fate stated. "It is logical after all; one, Nanoha might be friends with the master of the book, so attacking a friend of the master is a no-no. Two, Nanoha might be friends with the attacker without knowing the secret of magic. Or a combination of the two." Fate stated as she looked worried.

"Well then could you keep an eye on Nanoha, Fate?" Lindy and Chrono asked at the same time.

On the streets...

'Why would Vita attack me and then leave... I'm friends with both Hayate and Harry and she lives with both of... them...' Nanoha stopped walking and started running but in a different direction.

'Where are you running to?' Fate thought as she followed Nanoha.

At the Yagami-Potter house...

"I'm not getting into that!" Vita shouted as she ran around a table keeping the table between Hayate and herself.

"But Vita, it looks so perfect for you." Hayate countered as she bolted for one end only for Vita to go to the opposite side.

"Vita, Hayate, and Zafira, we're back... Hayate you didn't try to trick her to the convention again?" Harry asked holding a grocery bag. "Sorry Vita... something wrong?"

"I almost attacked one of your friends..." Vita stated sadly. "I felt this enormous mana source and wanted to use part of it to speed up the book..." Vita stated as the door was knocked on.

"I'll get it." Hayate stated as she walked away.

"Vita, did you hurt her?" Harry asked.

"No she didn't." another person answered.

"Nanoha!" Harry and Vita shouted in shock.

"Sorry if I was intruding on your conversation." Nanoha stated as she sat down. "I know that either you or Hayate..." Nanoha started to say when an explosion ripped into the air. "What's going on?" Nanoha shouted as she ran for a window followed closely by Vita. "Why's Fate fighting two males... wait why is Fate even near... she wouldn't!" Nanoha muttered out as she went for the door. "Raising Heart Set Up!"

[Stand by ready.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha's outfit changed, and a staff appeared in her hand.

"I was going to tell you two about this." Nanoha stated pointing to the staff. "But I didn't know how you would take this." Nanoha stated as she walked outside.

Outside before hand...

"Why did she stop here..." Fate thought as she saw another girl open the door and talk a bit, before letting Nanoha in.

[Sir.] Bardiche stated as Fate looked at the yellow triangle in her hand. [Incoming projectile.]

"Bardiche set up." Fate ordered as she raised her hand up and a yellow glyph appeared in the air as her outfit changed to a black leotard with a white skirt and a black cape, and a large pole arm in the non-raised hand, the shield took the brunt of the impact.

[Scythe form.] Bardiche stated as the ax head rotated up and a yellow energy blade formed. [Scythe slash.] Fate then swung the now scythe Bardiche at the direction of the previous attack only to hit a shield herself.

"Photon Lancer." Fate stated as five light balls appeared. "Fire!" All five balls zoomed at the attacker only for another shield to take the blow.

[Sir... there is a second target.] Bardiche stated making Fate duck as a physical blow flew over her head. [Fire.] as a newly formed ball was launched right into the guy's body but was shocked to see no damage.

"Divine Shooter! Shoot!" Was heard being shouted as ten spheres were launched at the two males. "Fate, why did you follow me?"

"I guess these two aren't part of your story, they attacked me." Fate stated as she gripped her weapon.

[Schlangeform.] was heard and a chain whip slammed into the one closer to the ground.  _ **(Snake form)**_

"I don't know who you are but you are intruding on my master's property." Signum stated as the chain whip retracted.

"I see." the one in the sky stated as Vita was rushing in from behind and was about to strike that one when five black rings appeared and wrapped up Vita. "Now, now none of that." He stated condescending to Vita as another fifteen rings appeared around all those save the other masked man, wrapping them up but Nanoha seeing it coming used a barrier burst, losing her outer jacket.

"Well, if you..." Nanoha started to say.

[Shooting mode.] Raising Heart stated.

"are wanting..." Nanoha stated as she aimed at the one in the sky.

[Divine...] Raising Heart stated as the pink ball of doom started to appear.

"to fight, then just take it!" Nanoha shouted as she braced for the shot.

[Buster.] Raising Heart finished as the pink beam was launched at the man in the sky.

"Did we get him?" Nanoha asked as she produced a shield for an attack.

[It was a direct hit.] Raising heart stated as black spheres appeared all around her.

"Huh..." Nanoha stated in shock.

[Protection.] Raising Heart stated as a pink dome appeared but was shattered too fast for Fate's liking.

"Raising Heart you okay?" Nanoha asked as she started to get up.

[Master... I'll... be... fine.] Raising Heart replied as the staff had numerous cracks as well as the crystal.

"Roar!" A beastly growl as a dark blue blur slammed into the male on the ground surprising Fate.

"Why are you helping us?" Fate asked.

"Our master ordered us to help. He rather his friends stay alive then dying." Signum stated as she tried to get the binds off.

"Sorry about the trouble." Fate stated as she tried to relay a message to Lindy or Chrono. "They put up a transmission block." Fate stated worried.

"Zafira!" Shamal shouted as the dog was flung into Shamal and Hayate, who was armed with a baseball bat.

The male on the ground walked to the house but was shocked to see Fate standing in his way.

[Sonic move.] Bardiche stated as Fate disappeared again while swing the scythe quickly to defeat her opponent.

"So predictable." The man stated as he flip a card into his hand and black lightning bolts slammed into Fate sending her into the brick wall Bardiche first.

"Give me the book." The man stated to Shamal who then frowned, as he reached behind her and pulled it free. "I'm going to absorb two Linker cores for you." Making all the guardians struggle against the binds or weight to stop him.

Back with the Harlaown's apartment...

"Shouldn't Fate have contacted us by now?" Amy asked as she looked up from a bunch of floating video screens. "I mean, she was reporting every half hour... and it's been a full hour. Say where's Chrono?"

"I've sent Chrono to check up on her." Lindy stated worried.

Back at the battle site...

"There..." the masked male with the book stated as Nanoha's Linker core had shrunken to a minor glow. "All she needs is some rest. Now for..."

[Stinger Snipe.] was heard as hundreds of blue arrows slammed into the guy holding the book and also forcing him to drop the tome.

"You both are under arrest." Chrono stated as he held his staff in the air.

[Stinger Snipe.] was again stated as one hundred blue spears appeared.

"You know retreating is the best tactical response we have left." the one that had bound everyone stated before leaving.

"I do agree." the other stated before vanishing.

"Damn. Another group after the book..." Chrono stated as he landed on the ground picking the book up.

"Could you please hand that back to me?" Someone asked making Chrono turn to the speaker.

"And you are?" Chrono asked.

"It's more polite to give one's name before asking for another's." Harry stated before smiling. "The name's Potter Harry." Harry replied in the usual Japanese way."

"Chrono Harlaown, from the Time-Space Administration." Chrono replied frowning. "You are not who I thought it was going to be."

"What..." Harry asked tilting his head. "Oh the owner of the book?" Harry stated frowning himself.

"I need to warn you not to complete it." Chrono stated but was shocked by Harry.

"I figured as much. If it isn't finished the book will kill me, as well as finishing it." Harry stated as he rolled up to Chrono. "But is there a way to find out why?"

"I never thought about it, well anyways we need to have it checked over and get their devices fixed." Chrono stated as he helped Nanoha up.

"She will be fine," Harry stated with a sad smile, "all the other victims are as well..."

"I take it, they started without your permission?" Chrono asked as he looked at Shamal who was healing Fate's arm.

"Yes, they did, but it was after the book gave me a harsh attack for not collecting." Harry stated with a frown. "I missed a lot of School because of it."


	4. The Book's Darkness Pt. 2: Dwell in Darkness

On board the Asura...

"Is Nanoha going to be okay?" Vita asked as she sat on a bench.

"Yes." Lindy replied looking at the girl. "Are you going to attack anyone?"

"Unless master Harry says so, no." Vita replied looking at Lindy. "I would never hurt anyone master Harry cares for... That's why I stopped my attack... I couldn't risk hurting her." Vita stated with her head to the side. "What's this about the book killing him when it's full?"

"The book of darkness destroys everyone around it as soon as it is finished." Lindy replied looking sad.

"Oh... so that last time you saw us we did something dark... we follow the command of the master of the tome." Vita stated saddened. "We didn't know what happens when it's finished. We do know that it's slowly killing him because it isn't finished."

"Alright, I'll be keeping you under protective watch, all four of you." Lindy stated as she lead them out of the room to check on Nanoha.

"It's a good thing you got her to us." one of the medics stated. "Her linker core is drained but it will recover, her barrier Jacket and device will have to be reinforced because her linker core is going to be stronger. It's like it was supposed to happen."

"Good work on her... and the master of the book?" Lindy asked wondering about the boy.

"We don't know what's wrong with his legs... there is nothing wrong with them physically, but nothing wrong magically either... unless there is a powerful bind on them that we can't see." the doctor stated as he went back to the patients.

{Admiral Harlaown, I've found the problem.} Mary stated in a video screen. {Could you also bring the Guardians with you?}

"I'm on my way." Lindy stated as she walked away from the medical wing. "You four coming?" Lindy asked as the guardians followed suit.

In Nanoha's room...

"I'm sorry Nanoha... if I didn't follow you, you wouldn't be in this shape." Fate stated while crying.

"Don't be..." Nanoha stated as she opened an eye. "I'll get better. Can you check up on the others for me?"

"Don't be reckless, Nanoha. They themselves aren't responsible for their actions, but those two that attacked us... they are dangerous. Our Devices are heavily damaged, Mary will be working on them, but Harry wanted the book checked out for any problem." Fate stated worried about her friend.

"I understand Fate, but still... Harry's book needs to checked over so that they could find out what's killing him." Nanoha stated as she tried to sit up but fell back against the mattress. "I feel weak, not even firing a Starlight Breaker made me this tired."

"I'll go check up on them, and our devices." Fate stated as she placed her hand on Nanoha's. "You just rest and take it easy."

"How's your arm?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the bandages.

"Shamal healed it as best she could at the battle site. I'll need to take it easy for a few weeks as well." Fate stated calmly.

With Lindy and the four Guardians...

"So what did you find, Mary?" Lindy asked as she saw the book floating in a scanner.

"Exactly what we thought to find. It's a storage device. But there seems to be a problem with the defense program." Mary stated as she typed away on a computer. "I do have some defense programs that the ground forces use. But Harry would have to Authorize the change in the programing, but it would lose the reincarnation program."

"Small sacrifice, Mary." Lindy stated as she looked at the book. "After that is changed it would be safe to finish the book?" Lindy asked as she knew it's dangerous as is.

"Yes, the defense program has been the entire problem and without that data it would be like any other device. Oh, on that note Raising Heart and Bardiche are undergoing repairs." Mary stated with a frown. "They should be finished in two to three weeks." Mary stated as she looked at the doorway.

"So Bardiche will be fine?" Fate asked as she looked scared about the damage Bardiche took.

"Yeah, and I should have a new defense program for the tome in a few hours." Mary stated as she looked back at the screen. "All I need is time and Harry."

On the bridge...

"Amy, could you show me the fight that I stopped?" Chrono asked as he looked at the giant screen.

"Sure... Got it." Amy stated as she watched the fight as well.

"Hmmm... one good at offensive magic and the other good at defensive... I'm going to talk to Fate about the last moment she engaged, something doesn't feel right." Chrono stated as he looked worried.

'I agree, why would they use Nanoha's core then go for Fate's...' Amy thought as she reviewed the moment that he started to use the tome on Nanoha. 'Wait, how did he know which one had the book.' Amy thought even more worried.

In the med wing...

"Harry, are you worried?" Hayate asked as she was sitting in a chair.

"Not really, the knights haven't killed anyone. And they did try to stop those two guys." Harry stated as he lay on a bed. "Still surprising is the fact that two years ago I thought magic was only in anime, or that you would turn into a magical girl, you keep wishing for that." Harry stated with a smile.

"Hey we knew that those four were created by magic, that means my dream of becoming a magical girl might come true!" Hayate shouted in glee.

"I can hear you Hayate!" Nanoha's voice came from the wall.

"Damn..." Hayate muttered as she glared at the wall.

"She was going to tell us eventually." Harry stated as he looked at the window. "The stars do look nice." Harry stated as the door opened and Lindy walked in.

"Harry, Mary found a way to fix the problem with your tome..." Lindy started to say but was interrupted by Harry.

"Why not give it a name?" Harry asked as he looked at Lindy.

"Hmmm... that's not a bad idea, But the tome has lost it's original name so you have to name it." Lindy stated with a small smile. "After this would you help in apprehending the two men that attacked you and your friends?"

"They hurt Nanoha, and I would like to... but I'm not combat worthy." Harry stated pointing to his legs.

"Your tome is a device that stores spells, so basically you can cast spells from a distance." Lindy stated with a frown. "I think that's why the guardians, to prevent enemies from getting close."

"Oh..." Harry stated as he slid on the bed over to his wheelchair. "Take me to the book." Harry stated with a chuckle.

Back with Mary and the guardians...

"So you know nothing of your past masters?" Mary asked as she wrote down the question and their answers.

"Every time we incarnate we lose all knowledge of the previous master save how they treated us. We sometimes hated our masters... But our current master, he is special... he's the first one to treat us normally..." Signum stated with a frown.

"And help keeps Hayate from using us as dressing dummies." Vita stated with a smirk, before something hit her head.

"Vita play nice." Harry stated holding what looked to be a fan. "That's Hayate's way of showing she likes you, if you haven't noticed she rarely chases Signum and Shamal." Harry stated while he hid the fan.

'Where does he hide that thing?' Vita wondered as she looked at her master.

"So you must be Mary?" Harry stated as he looked at the young girl.

"That I am." Mary stated as she looked at the screen.

"Well, I do have a question..." Harry started to say.

"Lindy asked me while she brought you here." Mary stated with a smirk. "And yes you can change the name, its currant name is what we call the case."

"Okay, so what do I do?" Harry asked as he was handed the book again.

"All you have to say is administration control online, following that tell the book it has an update ready for it and you may use the admin control to change the name too." Mary stated as Harry looked at the tome.

"Okay..." Harry stated as he closed his eyes. "Administration Control online."

[Online.] the tome replied making all there blink.

"Update program file has been prepared, install the new program."

[Beginnen.] the tome replied as several pages turned.  _ **(Commencing.)**_

Mary breathed a sigh of relief as she hoped it didn't reject the new data.

[Noch etwas, Meister?] The tome stated as the pages stopped turning.  _ **(Anything else, Master?)**_

"Change default name." Harry stated as he hoped it was the correct way.

[Tragen Sie neuen Namen ein.] the tome stated in reply.  _ **(Enter new name.)**_

"Well to go with the guardians... Blessed wind Reinforce." Harry stated as he looked hopeful.

[Name hat angenommen, ruft bitte mich Reinforce ab jetzt.] a different tone was used and oddly feminine.  _ **(Name accepted, please call me Reinforce from now on.)**_

"Odd, why did the voice change?" Harry asked Mary.

"I thought as much." Mary stated with a frown. "The book has an added bonus, a rarer type of device called a unison device." Mary stated as she looked worried.

"Is that a good thing?" Harry asked to Lindy.

"It depends solely on the user." Lindy stated. "That's the reason, the Unison device is the storage medium, and the device also helps control the flow of mana for the spells."

"So how do we get her out?" Harry asked.

"Her?" Hayate asked as she walked in.

"Reinforce." Harry answered without catching who asked him. "Wait was that Hayate?"

"Harry, looking for more girls to live with?" Hayate asked with laughter. "But who is Reinforce?"

"Reinforce is in the book, I just finished fixing the Tome of the Night Sky." Harry stated as the book flashed again.

[Titel des Buches ist richtig.] Reinforce stated making all who thought they knew the book surprised.  _ **(Title of book is correct.)**_

"All this time and we called it by the wrong name?" Lindy muttered as she looked at Mary. "Catalog this book under that name and seal all records of the Cursed Book of Darkness."

Later that night...

"Harry, so glad we could meet." a stunningly attractive woman stated to Harry as they both floated in a bright sea of lights.

"Reinforce?" Harry asked as he looked at the woman.

"Correct, unless the book is complete this is the only way we can talk. Unlike your guardians I know each and every master and what happened to each one." Reinforce stated as she had tears in her eyes.

"It's all in the past now... ahh... Reinforce..." Harry sputtered a bit.

"Yes master?" Reinforce asked curious.

"Better not let Hayate meet you too soon..." Harry muttered as he blushed.

"Why not master?" Reinforce asked with a frown.

"Because she would drag you to five different stores just to get you some needed clothes for daily use." Harry stated making Reinforce blush.

"So all that happened with the guardians would happen to me?" Reinforce asked making Harry blink. "I'm sorry for the damages I caused you, I'm working with the new data installed so your life is in no danger from me, you could go about collecting the pages as you see fit. Also tell that girl that was absorb recently... that I know all her spells." Reinforce chuckled as Harry blinked and smiled.


	5. The Book's Darkness Pt. 3: Shrouded in Darkness

A few years ago, in Great Briton...

"Arabella, are you sure Harry isn't there?" An old man asked from a fireplace.

"I told you three times that he isn't there, Albus. He hasn't been there before you put me here, I asked." Arabella replied looking mad. "Vernon took offense that I asked and called me a freak. I told him I had no magic, he calmed down a bit, but he was hostile to me."

"What did they do?" Albus asked as he fully arrived from said fireplace.

"Vernon didn't tell me and Petunia doesn't know, but she did tell me they did open the letter." Arabella stated calmly.

"Good that means Harry isn't dead... but only Vernon knows where..." Albus muttered as he looked at Arabella. "I must ask what he did." With that said Albus left her house.

"Albus, is that plan of yours that important?" Arabella asked after Albus left.

At Number four...

"I demand that you tell me where you left him?" Albus stated as he looked at Vernon.

"I left him in some orphanage." Vernon stated with some glee. "It might take you awhile to find him. Since it has been two years since then."

"I will find him and then make sure you raise him." Albus stated as he left with a pop.

"Good luck freak." Vernon stated calmly.

"I told you Vernon, he would do that." Petunia stated then frowned. "You wanted him to leave and gave him just enough information on where to look but not where." Petunia stated while worried it might fail. "You had that planned out?"

"Not all of it, if he does find the brat, he's extremely lucky." Vernon replied with a shit eating grin.

At Hogwarts...

"Minerva, could you hand me the upcoming student rosters." Albus stated as he looked at his deputy.

"Why?" Minerva asked as she looked at the older teacher.

"It seems like you were right, Vernon Dursley placed Harry at an orphanage." Albus stated as he held out his hand.

"It doesn't say their currant living location, Albus. And you can't reveal Harry is missing because you said he was safe." Minerva stated with a chuckle. "I'm not going to say I told you so, but you made your bed now lie in it." Minerva stated as she started to head for the door.

"Wait, how does the address get placed on the envelopes?" Albus asked quickly.

"The owl is asked to find the student and the address is added magically, that's also how the ministry knows where the muggle borns and halfbloods are living at." Minerva replied as she left his office.

"Drat foiled here as well." Albus muttered as he looked at all the devices he had on Harry. 'All but the blood wards are still active...' Albus thought as he revealed a wand and it spun like crazy. "He must be out of range." Albus muttered as he started to think of all the different orphanages in Briton. "I'll go check them out, then go check the muggle fonebook for the others." Albus stated as he had a brilliant thought.

Three years later, in Albus's office...

"Harry hasn't been found in the three years I've been looking and to top it off all the devices are now useless." Albus complained to the friendly phoenix in his office. "I could have went by him and never will know if I did." Albus stated sadly. "How will my plan for the Greater Good succeed without the sacrifice." Just then Albus got a letter for an ICW meeting. "Great, it's either Japan wanting to be added or China complaining that the Magic potential in Japan is making them look bad." Albus muttered as Fawkes looked bored.

After a few hours...

"Enough!" Albus shouted as the bickering was annoying. "So the fact that Japan has a fairly large number of powerful magical folk doesn't mean we should bow to them." Albus stated as he looked at the Chinese member. "Anyway, if we did allow them we would lose their students." Albus stated inwardly grinning as all the magical countries has at least several Japanese students save Briton.

"And how would we lose their students?" the French member asked.

"We would be allowing them to build a school in their country thus a closer to home school." Albus stated again inwardly smiling.

"Ah, but what about this massive magic powered fight that was over ocean between Japan and China?" The Chinese ambassador asked.

"The magic levels alone show that it was a duel but over the ocean, come now, how would you fight on a broom, or even a magic carpet?" Albus asked as he was inwardly worried about that. 'Must check that out myself, and then have it globally banned.'

"I assume that the Japanese magicals has found a way to fly without those tools." the German member stated with a smirk.

"And how would you power it?" Albus asked as he to had thought that.

"We would have to ask them." the German replied.

"I find it distasteful that the Japanese don't follow the same secrecy laws like the rest of the world." the Italian member stated horrified.

"The United States uses that method, it's safer than oblivating the muggles." the U.S. Member retorted. "And has been since Hollywood started up."

"Enough!" Albus shouted as he looked at the arguing group. "Let sleeping problems lie, I'll go talk to the Japanese government." Albus stated hopefully avoiding a problem. 'Wait, why not ask Gringotts Harry's location.'

"Why not." the other members replied bored of the conversation.

At Gringotts London...

"I'm Harry's guardian!" Albus shouted at a goblin.

"And it says here he was transferred to a Japanese Orphanage, five years ago, the guardian transferred to another but by goblin law I'm not at liberty to reveal that name, and for the last three years he was emancipated by said guardian." the goblin replied grinning.

"But for that to happen I must have been informed." Albus demanded.

"As he was a citizen of another country he no longer fell under the English Wizengamot." the goblin retorted.

"Well I need to go to Japan anyways." Albus stated as he placed a pile of galleons on the counter. "May I use the international floo?"

"You certainly can." The goblin stated as he moved the galleons off to the side and gave Albus a slip of paper. "Don't lose that or you have to pay for another use."

In the Japanese Ministry...

"So what is the problem, Dumbledore?" the Japanese minister asked.

"I was told that you have some talented magicals that can fly?" Albus asked.

"Ah... the mysterious battle that took place of the sea?" the minister asked. "Don't know who was involved as no wand was detected. Also there was a high concentration of wild magics there."

"Ah, so accidental magic was involved." Albus stated.

"We don't believe so, one of my department heads, thinks it might have been a fight between two powerful mages that can harness wild magic, but I laugh at that idea." the minister stated while laughing.

"Alas, that's the crux of the matter... no one was found at the scene?" Albus asked.

"No. The odd thing is all the known magicals were accounted for when the battle took place." the minister stated quite proud that it can't be blamed on his magical population.

"So it could have been... no, normal accidental magic doesn't last that long." Albus stated as he looked perplexed. "And how did you cover it up?"

"Stated it was a firework show." the minister replied. "The area was not populated with anyone. So the story had no problems."

"I would like to add some Japanese students to Hogwarts in the upcoming years..." Albus started to say.

"And you know we can't deny you that, Albus. Since you know the reason." the minister stated with a different tone. "We will get a list made up for you..."

"Three years from now." Albus stated with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I decided to show a different type of Albus... Also this is an AU so I'm taking some liberties with it.


	6. The Book's Darkness Pt. 4: End of the Darkness

On board the Asura...

"So Harry, you just need one hundred and fifty pages to finish the book." Lindy stated as she looked at the recent scan of the book. "And the corrupted data has been fully removed." Lindy finished saying as the door opened and Hayate ran in.

"Lindy..." Hayate stated to say as she looked worried. "My necklace is missing."

"You mean this one?" Lindy asked holding a peace-sign, that didn't have the circle around it. "I had Amy run a scan on the ship for devices and it came up with one more than it should."

"My necklace is a device?" Hayate asked wondering how. "I had is for as long as I can remember."

"Mary did some scans, and it turns out it's a Belka device... One that has been missing for eight years." Lindy replied making Hayate pale.

"You think I was involved in the theft?" Hayate asked with her head down.

"Not likely, because you didn't know it was stolen. Do you remember who gave it to you?" Lindy asked.

"No, may I see if I can bond with it like Nanoha and Raising Heart?" Hayate asked with some pride.

"Sure, but if not can I take it to the bureau?" Lindy asked as she handed it to Hayate.

"Okay..." Hayate replied leaving.

In the training center...

Hayate stood off to the side looking at the device. "Mr. Graham said its name was Skyline..." Hayate stated as she started to walk to the center of the floor, as a white triangle started to form under her feet. "What's this?" Hayate looked around her as the triangle suddenly expanded.

"Hayate, Focus!" Signum's voice stated on the outside the bright triangle.

"Focus! Focus on what!" Hayate shouted scared.

"On armor for yourself, all Belka devices have their own shape." Signum replied trying to calm down the panicking girl.

"But what is with the giant white spinning triangle?" Hayate asked a little calmer.

"That is the Belka seal." Signum stated while thinking. 'She has a lot of power.'

"Okay, focus on the armor..." Hayate thought for a few moments before holding the device in front of her. "Skyline set up!"

[Aktivierung.] Skyline stated in a neutral voice, as Hayate's outfit was replaced with a black micro skirt, with a longer off-white half skirt on her left side, a dark blue sleeveless form fitting shirt appeared then over it an opened black jacket, her hands gained blue fingerless gloves, and grey boots appeared on her feet, and in her hand was a three pointed spear with a slide near the head.  ** _(Activation.)_**

"Wow... it formed it exactly like I wanted it." Hayate stated as she spun around looking please. "So Signum, what do you think?"

"It looks like you seen too many animes." Signum replied shaking her head, as Lindy and Harry came in.

"I see that you and..." Lindy started for Hayate to finish.

"Skyline, this here is Skyline." Hayate stated holding Skyline to Lindy.

"Hayate we are wondering if you would like to help Harry out?" Lindy asked as she handed Skyline back to Hayate.

"How can I help Harry?" Hayate asked as she looked at her oldest friend.

"I need to finish the book soon." Harry stated as he held up the book. "Lindy thinks if the last pages are shared between willing givers, it wouldn't be frowned upon."

"No law says willing is illegal." Lindy stated as she looked at Hayate's Knight Armor. "Aren't you a bit young to be wearing something like that?"

"What, Fate wears less." Hayate retorted making Lindy look thoughtful.

"You're right." Lindy muttered.

"I think she meant that looks a little mature for you." Harry stated as he blinked. "You formed it to do that to your opponent."

"Yup, and sure it'll help." Hayate stated as she walked over to Harry.

A week goes by...

{Admiral, Raising Heart and Bardiche are complete with the repairs and upgrades requested.} Mary stated over the intercom, when several beeps alerted her to the monitor. {Wait, the devices are claiming there is a missing part, CVK-792.}

"Why are they asking for that part?" Lindy asked as she looked up from her seat.

{They are refusing any commands and are repeating that message. You don't think they feel responsible for what happened?} Mary replied as she looked at the two devices.

"Ma'am, isn't CVK-792 a cartridge system?" Amy asked with a frown. "Why would two normally powerful devices ask for that type of risky component?"

"It happens to be one of the few parts that is in the Belka cartridge system, and there has been successful grafting of that part." Lindy stated with a frown. "Those two men have me worried so having them a little more power might even the odds." Lindy stated as Mary looked worried. "I'm authorizing it."

In the eating area, ten people are sitting at the same table...

"I'm telling you, I've figured out how to beat those two." Chrono stated as the other nine blinked as Yuuno and Arf walked up.

"So this is Harry's newest guardian?" Arf stated as she looked at Reinforce.

"And you must be Fate's puppy." Reinforce stated calmly, making Arf sputter.

"I am not a puppy!" Arf shouted even though she is in her child form.

"If you change you look like a puppy instead of a threatening wolf." Reinforce replied looking at her master.

"So, I'm trying to use less of Fate's magic." Arf stated with her head to the side.

"Arf calm down." Fate ordered as she looked ready to listen.

"Well for the first part of the fight we need to make them come to us." Chrono stated as he placed a book that looked exactly like Harry's.

"Wait, I know I hold the Tome of the Night Sky." Harry stated as he pulls out his.

"I know that but they don't, I have enough fakes to hand everyone one... well besides the obvious these aren't the real deal, since these are regular books. The plan is to make them handle a book and get a powerful trap bind to hold them for arrest." Chrono stated as he looked pleased.

{And it will work once Nanoha and Fate can use Bardiche and Raising Heart.} Mary stated from a Video screen. {We ran into a slight delay.}

"What type of delay?" Fate asked as she could see Bardiche looked fine.

{Both devices are claiming they are missing a component.} Mary replied with a little shake to her voice.

"But they look finished." Nanoha stated as she pointed out that Raising Heart looked fine.

{I know that!} Mary yelled as she looked aghast. {Your devices are refusing any commands and are saying they are not finished being repaired.} Mary stated with a huff.

"Okay... What part?" Chrono asked. "Didn't we have all the parts needed to repair them?"

{We did, they are requesting a certain part that needed your mom's okay to get, CVK-792.} Mary stated with her head down.

"Wait, Raising Heart doesn't even have that part." Yuuno stated in surprise. "So why that part?"

"Bardiche doesn't have one either." Fate stated as she to wonder.

"I see." Signum stated with a frown. "That's a rare part, even back then. Out of this table only Vita, Hayate, and I have that part in our devices." Signum stated with a nod.

"Wait the only thing that all your devices have is the Cartridge system." Yuuno stated with a frown. "Raising Heart and Bardiche is adding a part to either improve or make sure they can never be beaten again."

"Will this mean only my Barrier jacket needs to be reinforced?" Nanoha asked as she recalled the doctor mentioned that.

{We'll see.} Mary stated as she cut the transmission.


	7. The Book's Darkness Pt. 5: Waking the Night Sky

Two weeks later over the harbor of Uminari city...

"Are you sure?" one of the suit wearing masked men asked to a video screen.

"Are you looking for this?" Vita asked as she held up the tome. "I'm sure someone of your caliber could take on myself." Vita stated before flying off.

{Don't, she doesn't have it... wait how does Signum have one as well?} the twin stated from the screen.

"I do believe this is a trap for us." the other one stated before chasing Vita.

After a few hours of chasing her, and on a nearby rooftop...

"It's been awhile." Nanoha stated as she held Raising Heart by what looks to be a clip for bullets and the staff.

[Master, target has moved into position.] Raising Heart stated as a yellow slide slid back and a cartridge ejected then it repeated two more times.

"Divine!" Nanoha started to say as she angled the shot.

[Divine Buster. Extension.] Raising Heart stated as the spell started to form

"BUSTER!" Nanoha shouted as the blast went forward and an explosion was heard in the distance. "Fate... did I over do it?"

[Don't worry, Master... he deserved it.] Raising Heart replied before Fate could.

"Nanoha, I think that Raising Heart is acting a little weird." Fate stated as Vita reported that the target was not injured in the blast. "My turn. Plasma Lancer." Fate stated as a large circle appeared and hundreds of little balls appeared.

With Vita and the masked man...

"That was surprising, that blast was stronger than before." the man stated to Vita as he looked at the building the blast came from. "So you are working with them." He stated as he saw hundreds of spear shaped projectiles come at him but was shocked to see them all turn and spread out. "Heh..." He chuckled as the attack went in all directions, before all stopping and then rotating on the spot and relaunching at him. "Interesting..." He muttered as he flicked a card out and a dome of energy surrounded him.

[Raketenform.] Graf Eisen stated as Vita started to spin. [Raketenhammer.]

"What no way!" the man shouted as Vita plowed right into his shield and shattering it to allow Fate's attack to hit him.

With the rest of the group...

"I don't know which is more unbelievable, you actually beating me or you actually working together." the masked individual stated as he dodged another attack from Signum and Chrono, while attacking Zafira.

{I need some backup.} a Video Screen stated to the masked male.

"Can't you take on three mages on your own?" the one currently fighting Zafira.

{It's not that I've got Vita... she can break shields.} the other one reported.

"Forgot what she could do." He stated as he disengaged Zafira and then warped to his twin's side.

"Everything is going to plan. Harry your turn." Chrono stated to a video screen.

{I've been waiting.} Harry's face stated back, but oddly Harry's hair color is blonde.

Over near Harry...

"Gefängnis der Magie." Harry stated as the book flipped to a page and a giant bubble started to form and spread out covering the entire battle area. "Diabolic Emission." Harry stated as he rose his hand to the air, again the tome flipped open to the exact page.

Back with the masked twins and the second group...

"What!" the twins shouted in surprise when the barrier erected quickly.

"Crap." one stated as a ball of darkness started to form above them, and the other mages started to retreat. "That has to be a bombardment spell." he stated as he flicked a card out and a massive shield appeared, right as it descended on the two of them.

With Vita and the others...

"Vita, do you know what that spell is?" Nanoha asked as the explosion ripped the air.

"Kind of... master Harry must have cast it." Vita stated in shock as the two survived the attack.

"Well let's go finish..." Fate started to say when another blur slammed into the twins.

With the masked twins...

"Damn this wasn't in the plans..." one of them stated to the other.

"I know that, but was can't give in... if we're caught then so is father." the other one stated as they both got slammed by a blur. "So a surprise attack?"

"I know... not very friendly." Hayate replied floating in the air.

"So you found out about it." one stated looking at her spear.

"Yeah I found out." Hayate stated as she raised it over her head, and the slide opened up and slammed shut three times.

[Schweigsames Zerstörer.] Skyline stated as all the sounds stopped, after a few seconds, a massive explosion blew the twins into each other.  _ **(Silent Destroyer.)**_

"You are under arrest." Fate stated as both masked men were bound.

Now on board the Asura...

"Who hired you?" Chrono asked as the two men sat in seats still bound, so far neither has answered him. "Will you take off those masks?" Chrono looked at the door, and nodded. "Fine... Struggle bind." Chrono stated as bluish binds wrapped the two individuals up and any magic dispelled on them. "Aria and Lotte... Why?"

"Our plan was to seal the book in a tomb of ice." Aria stated with her head down.

"But we didn't know that you would get involved." Lotte stated with tears.

"So Admiral Graham was involved." Chrono stated as his mother walked in.

"He already told me when I was chatting with him as you were dealing with them. He felt the tome was unfixable, so he was surprised that Mary fixed the problem." Lindy stated making the twins look at her. "Right now the investigation is on hold as your part was not about helping it along but sealing it. But Admiral Graham feels it is necessary to step down and retire."

"We understand." the twins stated together.

The following weeks...

"So Nanoha, what did you and miss Harlaown wanted to talk about?" Momoko asked as the rest of the family sat down.

"I've been hiding something from all of you." Nanoha stated with her head down.

"Does this have to do with the weird things that has been happening in town?" Shiro asked as he saw Lindy pale.

"Not all of it was me..." Nanoha muttered.

"So some of it does." Shiro asked shocked.

"It all started with..." Nanoha started to explain how her life changed.

Several hours later...

"What do you suppose those three want to talk to us about?" Suzuka asked Alisa as they walked up to a house.

"Hey Vita." Alisa stated as they saw Vita walking up with a bag of clothes. "Who got new clothes.

"A new member." Vita stated as she kicked the door. "Open up my hands are full!" Vita shouted as the door opened.

"Alisa, Suzuka, nice of you to come on time." Hayate stated as she lead them in.

"Nanoha, what is so important that we had to talk... who is she?" Alisa asked as she pointed to Fate.

"My name is Fate Testarossa, well soon to be Harlaown by being adopted." Fate replied as she looked at them. "I became friends with Nanoha earlier this year."

"I see..." Alisa stated looking quite happy. "So you just moved in?"

"In a way, that's partly why we wanted to talk to you. You are friends with Harry, Hayate, and Nanoha." Vita stated as she sat down.

"So Fate you're living with them?" Suzuka asked.

"No, that's for someone else." Fate stated as Reinforce walked in.

"Does this... sorry didn't know you had guests." Reinforce stated blushing.

"Reinforce meet my friends." Harry stated as he made Reinforce twitch. "Have you seen Arf and Yuuno?"

"We've met Nanoha's pet ferret." Alisa stated in a huff. "You were with us."

"I thank you for the reminder." a blonde haired boy stated as he walked into the room. "My name is Yuuno Scrya."

"So what." Alisa muttered, and her jaw dropped when the boy became the ferret and hopped on the table. "He changed... there was a boy but now there's a rodent." When Alisa said rodent Yuuno changed back.

"The reason we asked you to come was to tell you that there is magic." Nanoha stated as she started her tale on magic followed by Fate, and then Harry and Hayate's story.


	8. Invite to a School

After four years have past by...

"Hayate, quit chasing Vita with that outfit." Harry yelled at the some-what-teenager who was chasing Vita around the table again.

"Come on Harry. It fits her, and it certainly in her style of clothes." Hayate retorted as she stopped running around and taking a breath.

"I don't like frilly things..." Vita stated with a huff, but muttered something under her breath. "Much."

"Hayate, please..." Harry started as he walked into the dining room. "I hope this won't happen again, but that would be pushing things." Harry muttered as he shook his head, as Signum and Shamal walked over from the living room, and Reinforce came out of her room. "How is it that you know exactly when dinner is done?"

"How you time things." Zafira stated from beneath the table.

"Well dinner's done..." Harry started to say when an old man appeared out of thin air in their living room.

"Oh my..." the old man stated as a sword was placed at his neck and he could see the shadow of a hammer behind him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he looked up from the table.

"I'm the headmaster of a school for witches and wizards, Harry." the old man replied.

"How do you know my name when we haven't met before, sir?" Harry asked coldly, fingering his book.

"I was the headmaster of your parents Harry. And I also have three letters for..." The old man started to say as the sword was brought closer because he moved his hand to his robes.

"Signum, if he brings anything else out you may, but hold off otherwise." Harry ordered as the sword was moved away but still in striking range.

"Thank you, Harry." The old man stated as he pulled three envelopes and handed them to Reinforce to hand to Harry. 'This was not in my plan, these two girls are way too protective of Harry'

"So Hogwarts, school of magic." Hayate stated as she looked at the letter, written in Japanese but noticed that Harry's was in a different language.

"That is correct, Miss Hayate..." the old man started to say but was cut off by Hayate.

"Yagami." Hayate corrected. "Family name then call name."

"Ah, miss Yagami, you are correct that it is a school of magic." The old man finished as she looked at the two women that still held weapons that he knew wasn't there when he appeared. "I do need to know where one, Harlaown Fate and one Takamachi Nanoha is."

"You still haven't told us who you are... By guessing you are English." Harry stated as the old man nodded.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore." Albus stated as he bowed to Harry. 'This is not the Harry I wanted, he is too sure of himself.'

"Mr. Dumbledore, I'll go if you find a way for my guardians as you can see they are quite protective of me and as you can see I own a large wolf." Harry pointed at Zafira.

"I'll see what I can do..." Albus started to say.

"And my friend Fate has one too, and Nanoha goes everywhere with her pet ferret." Harry stated making Albus blink. "Yes, I could hand them their letters for you." Harry stated with no worry.

"I'll see to it then." Albus stated as he pivoted on the spot and disappeared with a mighty crack as the other two letters floated in the air that Vita caught.

"I'll get these to them." Vita stated as she started to head for the door.

"Dinner." Harry stated darkly.

"Shouldn't we deal with this?" Vita asked a little scared.

"Dinner or you'll be Hayate's dress-up doll for the week." Harry stated darker than before and the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Yes master..." Vita stated as she walked over to her seat and sat down.

At Hogwarts...

"I can't believe that Harry isn't what I hoped for." Albus shouted as he appeared in his office alone. "How can he be so different. He ordered her to stand down but could attack me if I did anything else, I could tell that all the members there had magic. What type of wolf is blue." Albus ranted as he paced his office with no answers in sight. "Minerva was right I made my error and now I have to lie in it. I just have to make sure Harry is shaped like I wanted to while he is here."

back in Japan, more importantly the Harlaown's apartment...

"I'm sure this has got to be a joke." Lindy stated as she looked at the letters, while talking to a Video screen.

{No ma'am it's not, one of the branches of the navy has been in contact with the Wizarding world... This Albus Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards but any member of the ground forces could take him out.} another admiral stated to Lindy who leaned back.

"So this would be a perfect time to send a team into their world and not be found out?" Lindy asked dreading the answer.

{It's orders from the top.} the admiral stated before cutting the link.

"Well you heard it." Lindy stated with a groan. "You might as well go to this school." Lindy stated as she looked worried for a bit.

"Since I got a letter does that mean I have to go?" Vita asked as she looked at the offending letter. "At least it's right about the name."

"You guys still haven't told me why you all took my last name." Harry stated with a frown.

"Simple you are our master." Shamal stated as she looked at Harry. "And as such we do have to live with you."

"Okay, if that's what you guys want." Harry stated as he looked at the letter. "Well we might as well find this bank..." Harry stated as he pointed out the directions to Diagon ally.

Inside Gingotts bank Japan...

"Cool!" Hayate stated in awe of the place, as Harry and the rest looked around.

"May I help you?" a goblin asked as he looked at the group.

"Yes, we are wondering how to transfer to London?" Harry asked as he looked at the goblin.

"It's a hundred gallons per person." The goblin stated.

"And also may we check to see if we have vaults?" Harry asked as he looked at the rest.

"Ah... right this way." The goblin stated as he lead the group to another desk.

"Slashhook, what have I told you about interrupting me." And older goblin snapped.

"Sir, they are requesting a blood check." Slashhook stated with his head down.

"Then leave them here, I'll call for you after they are done." the older goblin stated with a murderous grin.

"What's with the attitude?" Nanoha asked as she saw Slashhook leave.

"He had no other talents." the goblin replied as he pulled out a valuable dagger and several blank parchments.

"Reinforce, Shamal, Signum, Zafira, and Vita will not need the test because they came here through this." Harry stated as he held up the tome.

"I'm taking it just see something." Fate stated with a slight chuckle.

"I see... Well young lad." The goblin slid the knife forward. "Prick your finger then place it on the paper."

"Okay..." Harry did as requested and the sheet and it started to list vault numbers. "Is this normal?" Harry asked as the list continued to show more vaults.

"Hmmm, well it seems like Mister Potter has been emancipated please hand this to a teller in London." the goblin stated as he pointed at the sheet, then blinked. "And your passage is free, for all of you."

"I'll go next." Hayate stated as she followed suit and was shocked to see five vault numbers appear. "I'm rich?" Hayate blinked before calming down.

"In a way... no one has claimed these vaults in fifty years." the goblin stated curious.

"I'm next..." Nanoha stated as she did the same and one number appeared. "That was unexpected..." Nanoha stated as she looked at the goblin.

"I'm sure it was... as it hasn't been used in two hundred years." the goblin muttered.

"I'm next, not like it's going to hold true to form." Fate stated as she followed the others acts, and sure enough no numbers. "I was wondering if Gringotts would love a new target group."

"And that would be?" the goblin asked looking up.

"There is a group called the Time-Space Administration Bureau. And it's a full military administration." Fate stated as she looked at the goblin.

"And why would they want our help." The goblin catching the bait.

"Well, it gives you more avenues to make more money." Fate stated with a smirk.

"I see, I'll bring it up on the next board meeting." the goblin stated as keys appeared on Nanoha's and Hayate's papers yet none on Harry's.

"Where's mine?" Harry asked.

"You're not native to Japan. So your family's vaults and wills are in England." the goblin stated as he started to push them out. "Have a nice day."


	9. A walk on the Fence

Inside Gringotts London...

"That was fun..." Nanoha stated as she and the others walked out of the fireplace. "But it's different." Nanoha stated as Harry left them to head for the main desk.

"Let's wait near the entrance." Hayate stated while relaying to Harry.

After a few minutes the group left Gringotts...

"Okay the first things we need is wands." Harry stated as he glanced at the list, and they passed a man in a turban." Here's a place." Harry stated as he looked at the sign, Ollivander's Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C. "Must be an old family."

"Has to be, or very good marketing." Fate stated as they all went in.

"Curious, five new students." an old man stated as he walked up. "I'm Ollivander." He stated as he looked at them. "Who will be first?"

"I'll go." Fate stated as she stepped forward.

"Let's see ten inches, holly, and dragon heart string." Ollivander picked a wand from a shelf and handed it to her but quickly took it back. "No, it would be too weak for you." Ollivander muttered as he went farther into his shop, and came back with a selection of boxes. "Try this one twelve inches, a rare type of tree, Ironwood, with a Basilisk fang, one of the oldest wands here."

"Basilisk fang?" Fate asked as she held the wand and she felt energy off of it.

"My, my, a very picky customer." Ollivander stated with a smile. "And a Basilisk is a very rare snake. That would be twenty Gallons." Ollivander stated as he looked at the rest.

"May we pay all together?" Harry asked as he saw Fate's face pale.

"Sure, sure, so..." Ollivander started to say when Nanoha stepped up. "Hmmm... Let's try eleven inches, Black Rose, and a dragon heart string." Ollivander stated as he handed a wand to Nanoha but then quickly snatched it. "No, no, that won't do... ten inches, Willow, and unicorn hair." Ollivander stated again as he handed another wand to her but again took it away. "My, my two tricky customers in a row... let's try this one, fourteen inches, Cherry, with a unicorn horn." Ollivander stated as he handed Nanoha another wand but didn't take it back. "Curious... that one hasn't picked a customer before..." Ollivander quietly stated as he looked at the others. "That also will be twenty Gallons."

"Wow..." Nanoha stated as she held the wand like Fate.

"I'll go next." Hayate stated as she held her hand out.

"I'll start off with the tricky ones." Ollivander stated as he grabbed a box at random. "Let's see, thirteen and a half inches, Pine, with a griffon feather." Ollivander stated as he looked surprised to see it matched. "I've rarely picked it on my first try."

"I see what you mean." Hayate stated as she looked at the stick. "I'm guessing it's twenty Gallons."

"That one my dear, is twenty-five." Ollivander replied making Hayate laugh.

"I'm going next." Vita stated as she looked at Ollivander in the face.

"A brave one, but aren't you nine?" Ollivander asked knowing that she could be eleven.

"Not really, I just look it." Vita replied. "I'm cursed to remain nine in appearance."

"What a dreadful curse." Ollivander stated as he looked at her, looked at the pile, then looked at her once more before turning around and went to the back of the shop.

"I think I'm in trouble." Vita stated as everyone blinked.

"I'm sorry, but this wand was made when this shop was first built, and no one was ever picked by it and I do believe it might choose you. Nine and three quarter inches, Black Alder, and a fragment of a star." Ollivander stated as he placed it in her hand and was flummoxed that is flared to life in her hand. "The wand chooses it's master, please remember that." Ollivander stated as he looked at Harry.

"It's probably going to be an uncommon wand." Harry stated as he looked curious. "How much is Vita's wand going to be?"

"Ah, Fifty Gallons, for such a rare wand like that." Ollivander stated as he shuffled into the store, and came back holding a box. "I'm curious, may I ask for you name young man?"

"Harry Potter." Harry replied giving it the English way of saying a name.

"Ah... then this wand might be the best choice." Ollivander stated as he opened it." Eleven inches, Holly, with a phoenix feather. One which has only one other feather given." Ollivander stated as Harry felt the power in the wand. "Great things you will do, be it dark or light, just like it's brother." Ollivander stated with a frown. "Whatever happened to your scar?"

"Scar?" Harry asked as he looked a fronted.

"I see, something happened to it. That is not for me to discuss." Ollivander stated as he looked at Harry. "In total it's one hundred and twenty-four Gallons." Ollivander stated as Harry paid for all of them.

Outside the shop...

"That was weird." Harry stated in Japanese.

"I agree." Hayate continued in Japanese. "Let's get the robes." Hayate stated as she lead them down the road and met a blonde haired kid waiting outside a shop. "Can you help us?" Hayate asked as she looked at the signs.

"If you can't find what you are looking for you must be the other kind of magicals." the kid stated in a huff.

"Actually we are from another country." Hayate stated with the same type of huff.

"Ah, in that case, which country?" the kid asked.

"Why Japan." Hayate replied with a mischievous grin. "You know it would help to know someone to help guide us around so that we do get a good impression." Hayate stated with her grin in place.

"Ah, my name is Draco Malfoy." Draco stated as his mother walked out of the store. "Mother these are some transfers from Japan." Draco stated with some importance.

"Ah, these must be the students the board of Directors was talking about." Draco's mother stated with some disdain.

"I've yet to ask for their names." Draco stated as Hayate took the cue.

"My name is Hayate Yagami." Hayate stated making Narcissa's eyebrow rise up.

"The daughter of the fabled Yagami Fuu." Narcissa stated with some pride.

"I'm sorry but I never knew my parents." Hayate stated with her head down. "I grew up only knowing my name."

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha stated.

"Another famous name, but hasn't been heard of since before Grindelwald's time." Narcissa stated with a slight frown.

"I see." Nanoha stated as she inwardly smiled. 'A clue to the vault.'

"Fate Harlaown, but I'm adopted." Fate stated as she looked down. "My family did practice magic for the longest time, before my mother went insane." Fate stated angrily.

"There, there, no need to be ashamed of the way that your mother acted." Narcissa stated before frowning. "You never did state what you older family's name was."

"You've probably never heard of them. The Testarossas." Fate stated and Narcissa nodded.

"You are correct, I've never heard of them." Narcissa replied. "And you young man."

"Harry Potter. I've lived in Japan for some time." Harry stated shrugging.

"Draco you have my permission." Narcissa stated as she knelt next to him to whisper. "Do whatever it takes to be there friends, the Yagami and Takamachi girls, and importantly Potter, the girls are from very powerful mages, that could take out all the Death eaters alone, if your father finds out that you could have been friends and you threw it away, he won't protect you from the rules." Narcissa stated as she then looked at the red head. "I didn't catch you name.

"Vita Potter." Vita stated soundly. "I joined the family through other means." Vita stated, before smiling. "And I know for a fact that I can trace my history to hundreds of different families, just that I can't remember them all." Vita stated making Narcissa's smile to waver.

"And how did you join the Potters?" Narcissa asked.

"A quite complicated matter." Vita replied as she looked at Harry, who shook his head no. "And we don't have the time to discuss it. We do need our school supplies." Vita stated tactfully.

"I understand, now Draco, show them around and make sure to get all the books needed for this country." Narcissa ordered as she walked away from the group.

"Finally!" Draco stated as he looked at them. "Well, let's start off for Madam Malkin's." Draco stated as he lead them to the store.

"You know Draco, you could grow you hair out." Hayate stated as she looked at his platinum blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he pointed out the book store that they would need to head for next.

"Well, in Japan, magic is covered up by the fact that there is people who dress up in costumes of their favorite characters." Hayate stated as she looked at a store.

"And..." Draco waved his hand for her to continue.

"And you kind of remind me of a character named Kurama." Hayate stated as she looked at him closely.

"I'll think about it." Draco stated as he lead them in.

"Back again Mr. Malfoy." Madam Malkin stated as she then saw he had lead a group inside the store. "Need some help?" she asked the newcomers.

"We are going to head for Hogwarts..." Harry started to say but was interrupted by Malkin.

"Say no more." She stated as she hustled the five in and within moments they had left the shop.

"That was kind of embarrassing." Vita muttered as she rubbed her arms.

"This is probably the second to last place we will be visiting." Draco stated as he lead them to the book store and showed them around, he then handed all five a separate book that wasn't on the list. "This has all the rules and regulations for Briton's Magical people." Draco stated as he saw all their faces. "And as you are from a different country, you need to abide by our laws as you remain here." Draco stated as he spied another book and picked it up for himself.

Outside...

"Now for the last place..." Draco stated as he pointed to an ingredient store. "This is where you will stock up on potion ingredients and buy caldrons. And also where we shall part ways for now." Draco stated as he went to where his mother would be waiting. 'I know that bringing Crabbe and Goyle to our next meeting would be disastrous. Who do I know that has an open mind... Well we only met once...' Draco thought as he found his mother and told her the interesting offer that Hayate had given him, not explaining what it was.

After they had left the shop...

"That's the last thing, Harry." Hayate stated with a groan and in Japanese.

"Did you really hope he joins you and your little crusade?" Harry asked back in Japanese.

"Who?" another female asked in Japanese.

"And you are?" Vita asked as she looked at the bushy haired girl.

"Granger Hermione." Hermione replied in Japanese, then blinked as Vita asked in English. "You can speak English as well?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"You can do the same." Harry stated in mock anger. "Vita here can speak some German." Harry stated with a smirk.

"Mas..." Vita started to say but stopped when Harry glared at her. "Just because I can speak it doesn't mean I like to." Vita stated looking away.

"So miss Granger, what brings you here?" Hayate asked as she saw the bags in hand.

"Will be heading to school soon." Hermione stated with a smile.

"Same." Fate stated holding out a hand. "Would like to know where this platform nine and three-quarters is." Fate muttered making Hermione blink.

"The professor never told you?" Hermione asked making them all nod. "Well... it's located on the fourth pillar between platform nine and ten, as you walk in from the parking lot, the pillar works as a gateway." Hermione stated as she saw her parents. "Hope we get along at school."


	10. Meetings, Trains, and a Sorting

A month later...

"Okay she said the fourth pillar from the entrance." Harry stated as he walked to said pillar. "Vita." Harry stated as he looked at the red head.

"Heading in." Vita stated as she crossed through and blinked at the sight of the engine. ~It works.~ Vita thought spoke to the others and looked at the crowd at the station.

"Wouldn't they improve the train with the times?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the entire train. "But who am I to criticize." Nanoha stated as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So let's find some seats." Hayate stated as the others came through.

Meanwhile in another cabin...

"I know we are not on friendly terms, but I know of some people that would like to be friends with you." Draco stated to someone.

"Why not ask the goons your father wants you to?" the other person replied from some shadows, but the voice reveals it to be female.

"That's the point, I rather make a good impression then that of someone using their power." Draco stated making a slight insult to his father. "Anyways, that's why I came to you."

"Why me and not Pansy?" The girl asked as Draco had caught her attention.

"Again Pansy would make a scene, and I rather not ask any other first year girl, unless you think Susan Bones would like to." Draco replied.

"I see, so you want to make an impression that befalls good intentions, just to make them your friends?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, and with it you might have some powerful friends, from what I heard they all come from powerful families." Draco stated making the girl's eyes widen. "And I don't care if they have any other type of friend even a muggle born." making the girl laugh.

"You've changed Draco, I'll give you that. Sure I'll help you secure your friendship with them." the girl stated as she and Draco started to walk through the train.

Inside another cabin...

"So this is where you guys are." Hermione stated as she opened the door and moved in. "I never got your names before." Hermione stated as she sat down next to Harry, making Vita glare at her.

"Hayate Yagami." Hayate replied as she held Vita to the floor combing her hair.

"Fate Harlaown." Fate stated as she looked up from a book. "I want you to know that whoever wrote this book never knew him." Fate stated as she handed it to Hermione who blinked at it.

"Rise and Fall of Dark Lords, why do you say that?" Hermione asked as she looked mad.

"Simple, Harry never did anything to defeat the Dark Lord he's famous for beating." Fate stated calmly. "If anything the person who defeated said Dark Lord was his mother."

"I see... But I guess he's famous for surviving the curse." Hermione replied as she looked at Nanoha.

"Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha stated as she looked bored, as she stared out the window. ~I want to fly!~

~Down Girl, you'll get your chance as soon as we get to the school.~ Yuuno stated back while Nanoha petted him.

"Vita Potter." Vita stated while still glaring at Hermione.

"Why are you glaring at me?" Hermione asked.

"I always glare." Vita stated before getting whacked on the head by a fan.

"Vita, be nice. Harry Potter." Harry stated making Hermione's eyes widen then looked at the others.

"I see... now I know how you knew that the information was false." Hermione stated downcast.

"None of that." Harry stated with a look of sadness in his eyes. "I can't stand a girl sadden by such a causal way." Harry stated as the door opened again and a red head looked in.

"Mind if a join in?" the red haired boy asked as he walked in regardless of answer. "Name's Ron Weasley."

"There's not enough room here." Harry stated as Hermione looked at Harry.

"Now Harry, he could sit like Vita." Hermione stated as Ron looked a fronted.

"Why don't all you girls leave so I can talk to him myself." Ron stated insultingly.

"How about you leave and don't bother to talk to us again." Hayate stated as she looked mad.

"Axel Shooter." Nanoha stated as she pointed at him.

"Girls are useless..." Ron started to say.

"Shoot." Nanoha stated before Ron was blasted out of the cabin harshly by a pink sphere.

"We told you not to bother us again, and if you do that would be your last warning." Harry stated quite coldly. "They are my friends from my childhood, and Hermione is starting to know us, so if you want to be my friend you have to start by being theirs as well." Harry stated as he slammed the cabin door shut.

"Did you mean that?" Hermione asked shocked.

"About?" Harry asked wondering.

"About me being a friend?" Hermione asked as her head lowered.

"Of course, that is one of the things I don't joke about. Otherwise Nanoha would blast me." Harry stated sticking his tongue at said person.

"Keep it up and I'll shoot you to." Nanoha stated making Hermione's eyes widen, before she saw everyone else start laughing.

"Your befriending beam is a little too powerful for the train." Fate stated with a small laugh that started to grow. "Of course I got the far more impressive one." Fate chuckled.

"Well... It seems like most of my friends were created by me being a little devil." Nanoha joked as Vita looked at her.

"More like a White Devil." Vita stated making Nanoha glare at her.

"I hate that Moniker." Nanoha muttered as she looked away.

"White Devil?" Hermione asked as she looked at the others.

"She likes blowing things up at full power." Hayate stated as Nanoha looked mad.

"Don't go filling her head up with lies it only happened one time, one time and I start getting called that." Nanoha stated angrily.

"Well, once is enough for Fate to be called the Black Angel." Harry stated with a slight grin at which made Fate blush.

"WHAT!" Nanoha shouted as she looked at Fate.

"I blasted someone calling you the White Devil once... and since then everyone started saying you caused me to be a fallen angel." Fate muttered.

"Wow, so young and they have nicknames." Hermione stated shocked, as the door opened and two blondes entered.

"Wow, Draco I didn't know you had a sister." Hayate stated looking her over. "Hmmm... you'll do well for my plan."

"What plan?" The blonde Girl asked as she tilted her head in wonder. "I'm not his sister. I'm not even related to him."

"Daphne, calm down." Draco stated as he looked at Daphne. "You did state you wanted to make new friends."

"Well, what is your plan then?" Daphne asked Hayate.

"Quite simple, I'm going to take over the world through Cosplay!" Hayate shouted in glee.

"Not this plan again." Harry stated as he swatted her head with a fan that disappeared as soon as it was used.

"Where do you keep hiding that thing!" Hayate shouted as she looked at him.

"What thing?" Harry asked shrugging.

"That bloody fan of yours." Hayate and Vita asked at the same time.

"What fan?" Harry asked as even Draco looked surprised.

"The one you hit Hayate with, Harry." Draco stated quite surprised that he would try to hide it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about... Sometimes I wish she would stop acting like an idiot and somehow or another she does." Harry stated making them all blink then palm their faces. "What?"

"Anyways... I would like to become friends." Daphne stated as she looked at the others

"Sure, I do need other girls for..." Hayate started to say but a fan hit her on the head again. "I'll find that fan of yours and burn it to a crisp." Hayate growled out.

"That's enough Hayate." Harry stated quite calmly. "Anyways I think Draco and I need to leave so you can all get changed into the robes." Harry stated as he and Draco left the cabin to change as well.

At the station in Hogwarts...

"First Years this way." A woman's voice sounded out to the crowd.

"Oh great..." Ron muttered as he saw the strawberry blonde hair.

"First years come along now." a giant of a man also sounded off as everyone saw the two individuals near some boats. "No more than four to a boat."

"Or you will capsize the boat." the woman stated as she saw Harry.

"Hi Signum." Harry stated before blinking. "How did you beat us here?"

"I've been learning from the big guy." Signum stated as she pointed to the larger man. "His name is Hagrid, nice enough guy... don't tell him any secrets though. Kept telling me things he shouldn't have." Signum stated as she lead the party of eight to two different boats.

"Vita stays with me." Harry stated as he and Vita got in one, soon followed by Hermione and Daphne.

"Fine with me, I wanted to ask you more about this Kurama... is that how it's pronounced?" Draco asked as he, Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha got in the other.

At the doors to the school...

"Any one missing a toad?" Signum asked as she picked up the frightened animal.

"Trevor!" a slight pudgy boy stated in surprise.

"Here you go, keep a better eye on him." Signum stated as Minerva McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"This way please." Minerva stated as all the first years followed her and stopped when she told them to, she then placed a three-legged stool in the middle of the floor, that had a very old hat, which did a very odd thing that made all the Time-Space Mages look at said hat. "As I call your name please sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah." A young girl sat down on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat stated as Hannah went to that table.

After a few other students had been sorted...

"Granger, Hermione." Minerva stated as she looked at the bushy haired girl.

"Gryffindor." the hat stated making Hermione blink but still went to the proper table.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Minerva stated as Daphne had the hat placed on her head.

"Slytherin." The hat stated calmly and Daphne shrugged as she went to the table.

"Harlaown, Fate." Minerva stated as she looked surprised at the name and as Fate sat on the stool, the hat placed on her head.

~My, my such a wonderful mind you got.~ a voice sounded just for Fate.

~Who are you?~ Fate thought spoke back.

~I see you can talk to me as well... it better be...~ the hat thought to her before stating. "Ravenclaw." Fate stood up and moved toward her new table.

~Guy's be careful, it can talk to you.~ Fate stated to the others as she sat down with her house.

After another few names...

"Malfoy, Draco." Minerva stated with a sigh.

"Ravenclaw." The hat stated as it sat on his head for a second, making all the teachers blink, most of all Albus.

Then the crowd started to dwindle...

"Potter, Harry." Minerva stated with mild surprise, and placed the hat on his head.

~My, my... such a protected mind... and what's this... I don't believe it... I know just where to place you.~ The Hat talked to Harry alone before telling everyone around them. "Gryffindor." Making the entire table erupt in cheers.

"Potter, Vita." Minerva stated with a frown, as she placed the hat on Vita's head.

~My, my, what a little liar you are...~ the hat chided Vita within the confines of her mind.

~Stuff it, it's not my fault that I've lived over and over again, at least this time my master didn't die.~ Vita retorted.

~I cannot divulge what I find in someone's mind, but what you are means that you can't go too far from Harry.~ the hat replied before stating a loud. "Gryffindor." again making the table erupt but earning a dark glare from a certain someone, and the list continued.

"Takamachi, Nanoha." Minerva stated as Nanoha hopped right on the stool proudly waiting to be sorted, but when she felt the hat on her head.

~WHAT IN THE WORLD!~ the hat yelled at her in the mental confines of her head, before shouting in a shaky voice. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Nanoha blinked, before walking to that table.

~Nanoha, what were you thinking of?~ Fate asked as she looked at her long time friend.

~Heheheh... What I was planning to do to Hayate if she tried to drag me to that convention again with that silly costume.~ Nanoha replied as she sat down. ~Anyways this is a good thing as we all know where Hayate is going to end up.~

~True.~ Fate replied shaking her head.

"Weasley, Ron." Minerva stated with a white face. 'Not another one.' When she put the hat on Ron's head.

'Not another Weasley...' the hat thought before stating. "Gryffindor."

"Yagami, Hayate." Minerva stated as she looked at the remaining girl in the group, and placed the hat on her head.

~You are just as wrong as the blasting girl.~ the hat stated with some disdain.

~Why thank you, you know I do have some plans for this place already, first the children, then their parents, and then the world!~ Hayate thought back as she had this grin on her face. ~And I know that you know where to place me.~

~My you had that all planed out.~ the hat muttered as he then stated with a disdained voice. "Slytherin."

After the last student was sorted and Albus's normal rule stating...

"Please note that the corridor on the left hand side of the third floor is out of bounds this year." Albus stated as he hoped Harry's curiosity kicked in. "Now please enjoy your feast." As Albus sat down Ron tried to talk to Harry but was plainly being ignored as he was talking to Hermione.

"I take it that he wants people to examine why it's out of bounds." Hermione replied to Harry's question.

"And most likely find something dangerous in there." Harry stated as he felt something brush his mind, but thought nothing of it.

At the teacher's table...

'So Potter has a guardian protecting his mind... so unlike James...' Snape thought as he looked curious about this Vita Potter. 'I understand that Shamal and this Signum are both Potters... but how...' Snape thought as he glanced at Albus but quickly noticed that his arm twinged near Quirrell.


	11. Classes begins

Harry and Vita were waiting for Hermione to come down from the dorm...

"That's it I'm going to get her." Vita stated as she stomped back up the stairs and a mild shriek was heard, next thing Harry saw was Vita walking down the step with a smile. "She was taking too long."

"That wasn't nice. Vita." Hermione stated with a mild glare. "I was just reading."

"And we have class soon." Harry stated as he looked at the clock. "And we really don't know this place all that well."

"You're right." Hermione stated with her head down.

Inside the dungeons, the classroom door opened with a slam...

"There will not be any foolish wand waving in this class." Snape stated as he walked into the room. "I'll teach you how to survive in this world using your mind." Snape stated as he looked at the students stopping at Harry. "Our newest Celebrity. Potter, what would I get with powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape stated with a smirk.

"That would be the Drought of Living Death." Vita answered, making Snape blink.

"Well now... Mr. Potter, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Snape asked as he looked straight at Harry.

"Nothing really just depends on when you pick them, they are the same plant after all." Harry stated as he made Snape glare at Harry.  
"Longbottom, where will I find a Bezoar?" Snape asked harshly.

"I know it's not a plant..." Neville started to say as he thought it through. "It's a stone... but you asked where..." Neville stated as he started to get closer. "In a goat, I believe."

"You are correct, but more importantly, the stomach of a Goat." Snape stated as he started to explain the potion they were going to make in the second half of class.

After the class was over...

"Professor..." Hayate asked as she looked at her head of house.

"Yes, Miss Yagami." Snape replied as he looked up.

"I'm wondering what did Harry do to upset you?" Hayate asked.

"It's not him..." Snape stated quietly. "Why do you care about him?"

"I lived with him for a long time." Hayate replied making Snape blink.

"Why, I thought he lived with his family?" Snape replied frowning.

"I don't know... but Harry and I lived together as long as I remember." Hayate stated with her head down.

"I see..." Snape stated with a smile. "So he isn't like his father, I'll give him a chance, he blows it... no chances." Snape stated as he waved his hand in dismissal.

The next Class with Snape...

"So miss Harlaown, how can I tell the difference between two different Love Potions?" Snape asked.

"Professor, which Love Potions, without the names how could I compare them." Fate answered worried.

"I see you have a good head on your shoulders. miss Takamachi, how would I tell the difference between Blood replenisher and Amorentia?" Snape asked as Nanoha blinked and saw Fate snicker.

"Ummm..." Nanoha looked like a deer in headlights. ~Fate help please...~

~No can do... we made promises not to use telepathy during class.~ Fate replied while Snape looked at Nanoha expecting an answer.

"I don't know." Nanoha stated with her head down.

"Not surprising, as that would be something you would learn in later years. Now listen up, I'll be teaching you how to brew the potion but it is up to you to brew it right." Snape stated as he looked at his class. "Do not make me regret this."

With the Gryffindors...

"So what's with the cat?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, and Vita walked in on time.

"Maybe it's to see who's paying attention to class." Hermione replied as the three friends sat down together.

"But where is Professor McGonagall?" Vita asked as she looked around the room, right as Ron and Seamus ran into the room.

"Oh look McGonagall isn't here yet." Ron stated a little out of breathe, right as the cat morphed into said Professor. "Bloody Hell." Ron stated shocked.

"That would be ten points for being late, and another five for your language Mr. Weasley." Minerva stated as Ron groaned.

"We got lost." Ron lied.

"Actually he wanted to stay in the great hall." Seamus muttered.

"I'll let it slide this one time, don't miss another class." McGonagall stated as Ron and Seamus sat down.

'Stupid Idiot.' Vita thought as she paid attention to the lesson and as they left the class. ~Master, I think we should watch out for Hermione, I don't trust him.~

~I agree, anyways we have to find out what Dumbledore wants to meet me about.~ Harry replied as he thought back to the note he received that morning.

'How are they talking?' Hermione thought as she watched them. "Charms is next with the Hufflepuffs."

"We know... You know this is quite fun." Harry stated as he looked at his friends.

"Do you know why Nanoha was sorted into Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked as she looked at the two of them.

"Nanoha is a loyal friend to a fault, and she makes friends far easier than enemies." Harry replied as they enter the classroom and sat down.

Neat a stone Gargoyle...

"He said his office was near here..." Harry stated as he looked around.

"Ah, Mister Potter, You are early." Albus stated as he walked up behind Harry and then to the gargoyle. "Sugar quill." Albus stated as the gargoyle moved to reveal stairs. "Now come along." Albus stated as he walked up the stairs, and Harry went up them as well. "Now Harry, I would like you to stay with your guardian this summer."

"I'll see about it." Harry replied with a shrug. "But why do you care where I stay during the summer. As I see it, once I'm not here you have no authority over me." Harry stated calmly.

"I care about your safety." Albus retorted.

"I'm safer in Japan, then here since almost no one knows that I lived overseas." Harry stated a little annoyed.

"It's for your Greater Good." Albus stated with a mental smirk.

"I don't think it is, you are obliviously trying to send me to the family that placed me in Japan in the first place." Harry stated annoyed at the headmaster.

"Living on your own isn't a good thing for you." Albus countered trying to reason his idea without saying why.

"I've been living with Hayate since we could walk on our own." Harry stated very annoyed. "I don't care if you think it's better for me, I've been emancipated and by law I can chose where I live and how." Harry stated as he turned to walk out.

"Harry, I want what's best for you." Albus stated angrily making Harry stop.

"Is that so... if I went to that place when would I get to see my friends?" Harry asked with his head tilted looking over his shoulder.

"It would be wise not to." Albus replied.

"Then the answer is no." Harry stated as he walked away.

"Blast that boy." Albus muttered as he quickly smiled. "But he gave me a way in..." and with that said Albus started planning.

As the days go by, and near the Quidditch pitch...

"This looks like a nice spot." Nanoha stated as she stretched her back a bit, then held her hand out. "Holy light, come to my hand. Under my guidance, reverberate through the sky!" A pink ball appeared and started to float as a pink glyph appeared beneath her feet. "Axel Shooter." and she then tossed a rock with her other hand. "Shoot!" Nanoha shouted as the ball zoomed into the air bouncing the rock.

[Ten.] Raising Heart counted as the ball whacked the rock around. [Twenty, thirty, forty.] Raising Hear counted as Nanoha had a look of concentration as the ball started to zoom faster. [Fifty-five, Seventy, Eighty.] Raising Heart stated as the ball slowed down for a second then started to go at a blistering speed. [Ninety, one Hundred ten, one hundred fifteen, one hundred thirty.]Raising Heart stated as the rock started to fall. [One hundred forty-nine.] Raising Heart stated as the rock had almost hit the ground and the ball zoomed to hit it. [One hundred fifty. You've improved by five hits, my master.]

"Darn and I was trying for two hundred." Nanoha stated as she sat down.

"That looked fun." Hagrid stated as Nanoha looked up at the giant. "But I never seen a spell do that before."

"It's a Japanese spell and a training method to improve control. Using this method you can control and direct your spells." Nanoha stated as she leaned back looking at the sky.

"Stupid idiots." Vita muttered as she walked over. "Saw you practicing and thought I might as well." Vita stated as she placed a bucket filled with iron balls while swinging a small headed hammer. "Time for me to let loose." Vita stated as she started to do some practice swings.

"Need some help?" Hagrid asked as he saw her pick up a ball.

"Not really." Vita stated as she threw the ball into the air and then hammered it away, only for it to fly back at her. "This is going to be fun." Vita stated with a smirk as she then slammed it again and hit another ball thrown by Nanoha, who also was smirking. "I'll get you for this!" Vita shouted as she quickly hit the two balls away. "Nanoha!" Vita shouted as Nanoha tossed another at her. 'Stupid girl...' Vita thought as she started to rapidly strike the balls so that they had a rhythm for the impact sounds.

"Hey Fred, does that sound like someone practicing?" George Weasley stated to his twin.

"Yeah it does. Shall we go check it out?" Fred replied as they walked into the pitch to see Nanoha tossing balls at Vita who was whacking them away and the tempo they saw would make them grin. "We found our replacements."

"Well we still need to find another." George replied as he watched Vita continue through the bucket of balls and still keep the balls away from her.

"Another what?" Nanoha asked as she walked over to the twins.

"Beaters for our Quidditch team." Fred replied before getting elbowed in the side.

"She is from Hufflepuff." George chided as Nanoha tilted her head.

"But I got friends in all the houses." Nanoha replied as she looked worried.

"Are you one of the girls who is friends with Harry Potter?" George asked.

"Yup, Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha stated with a smile.

'Oh, my god...' the twins both thought as they saw the grin of doom. 'There is no one that can say no to that.' they both thought before backing up.

"Is something wrong?" Nanoha asked worry etching her face.

"No, nothing's wrong we just got to talk to Wood." Fred stated as he grabbed his twin and ran for the castle.

"What was that about?" Nanoha asked as she heard the ringing noise stop. "You finished?"

"Yeah. Still though fifty balls is my limit." Vita stated as Hagrid blinked in surprise.

"You were controlling them to attack you?" Hagrid asked shocked.

"Well, normally no, I just do that to practice my control." Vita stated as her hammer disappeared.

The next day, at the Wizengamot...

"Shall we start with this new bill?" Albus stated as he sat down at his seat when Amelia Bones walked in with several aurors. "Madam Bones what are you doing here?"

"I've gotten word that there has been a miscarriage of the law." Amelia stated as she held up a document. "Since a will sealed is no longer sealed when said person is of age or emancipated, they can look at said will, he then forward a section to me." Amelia stated with a scowl, making two people gulp.

"One of the things he found out that is that three people not related to the immediate family has removed money from his vaults, that's being cared by the goblins as it wasn't in the will for those people to have access. The second thing is the fact that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper, in fact it was the very person he went after. So that leaves us to find out what really happened that day so I visited him. Cornelius Fudge you are also implied for taking bribes from funds that wasn't theirs to give and Lucius Malfoy, you don't know how much I would like to leave you to the goblins, you are charged with bribery." Amelia Bones stated.

"I didn't know that Lucius took money from the vault, I admit I never knew..." Albus started to say.

"It's in the Potter will who did the charm, Albus." Amelia stated but then smiled. "Harry is willing to not to place the charges on you if you leave him alone. And that means no telling him where to live." Amelia stated as she looked at Albus.

"Very well, I'll not try to force him anymore." Albus stated as he shook his head. 'Where did he get the... He must have asked to see his parents will. Damn the goblins. I might as well tell Molly to start her plan earlier than hoped. I need to get Harry away from those girls.' Albus thought as his law fell apart.


	12. Flight and Trolls

On a Thursday...

"Everyone line up." Hooch stated as she looked at the two classes. "Raise one hand over the broom and say up." Hooch stated as everyone got mixed results.

"How did you do it, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry in surprise.

"Calm down a bit." Harry stated as he looked over at Hayate, whose broom zoomed past her hand and straight to the sky.

"Madam Hooch..." Hayate started to say when her broom came down to the ground and hovered in front of her. "Wow!"

"I've never seen that before." Hooch stated as she saw Hayate look pleased with herself, but when Neville had a mishap. "All of you stay on the ground." Hooch stated as she lead Neville away.

"Well, well..." Ron started to say to Hayate. "You are a bigger show off then Potter, for a snake."

"Like I care about your opinion." Hayate retorted as she held her broom lightly, but was shocked when Ron grabbed her necklace.

"What's this?" Ron chided as he pulled the necklace away from Hayate and started to fly into the air. "It's a bit nice, I think I'll keep it."

"Hey, Ron!" Harry shouted as he rose into the air on a broom. "Give it back or I'll take you down with me." Harry stated as he floated in the same altitude.

"If it means so much to you and her..." Ron chided with an evil grin. "Then go catch it." Ron demanded as he threw it at the castle.

"Fine." Harry stated as he flew after Skyline. ~Reinforce...~

~Yes, Master Harry?~ Reinforce replied as Harry caught the angle of decent.

~Analyze the trajectory and give me the best place to catch it.~ Harry ordered as he merged with her.

~Got it.~ Reinforce stated as she unmerged as Harry caught Skyline but was shocked to see McGonagall who had just opened the window as he had caught the charm.

'I hope she didn't see the Unison.' Harry thought as he flew back to the pitch. ~Vita how is Ron?~

~Complaining to Hooch that you threatened him but all the Slytherins claimed he stole Hayate's necklace, which he is denying and she is leaning towards innocent unless you can prove the necklace exists.~ Vita replied as Harry landed next to Hayate.

"Here, McGonagall saw me catch it." Harry stated with a mental shout of not knowing if she saw the unison with Reinforce.

"Hooch, why was Mr. Potter attempting to catch a necklace?" Minerva asked as she had walked up to the lesson.

"So it's confirmed that Ron Wesley tried to take Miss Yagami's necklace and Harry tried to recover it and had to go catch it." Hooch stated with a glare at Ron.

"Mr. Wesley that will be a week's detention and may I borrow Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked as she looked at Harry with some pride in her eyes.

"Sure, since I probably know why." Hooch stated as she looked at Minerva as Minerva lead Harry away.

'Why was Harry and Hayate so worried about the necklace?' Hermione thought as she looked at Hayate's worried face as she watched Harry being lead away. "I don't think he's in trouble, Hayate." Hermione stated trying to calm down Hayate. "I do wonder why that is so important to you."

"It was a gift... A very great gift, I had it since I could walk." Hayate replied making Hermione wince.

"So you couldn't replace it..." Daphne stated quietly.

"No... Skyline is not replaceable." Hayate stated as she gripped the peace-sign tightly in her hands, before pocketing it. "He broke the chain I was using."

"That's an easy fix." Hermione stated as they all started flying in the air.

With Harry...

"Professor Quirrell, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" Minerva asked as she looked into the classroom, and a few moments later a teenage boy walks out of the class.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Oliver asked as he looked at Harry standing next to her.

"I found you a new seeker." Minerva stated as Harry blinked.

'I know I could have caught it... but it was Reinforce that help me...' Harry thought as looked worried. "What's a seeker?"

"Practice will start next week, Harry." Minerva stated as she started to walk away. "Oh, Harry you may join the rest of your class." Minerva stated as she left the two alone.

"I still want to know what seeker is?" Harry asked as he looked at Oliver.

"One of the most important members of the Quidditch team." Oliver stated with a grin.

'That still doesn't answer the question.' Harry thought as he walked back to the pitch to see Hayate, Hermione, and Daphne waiting there. "Did you guys wait long?" Harry asked as he walked up.

"Are you in trouble?" Hayate asked as she looked at Harry.

"No, she took me to see a guy named Wood... she said she found a new Seeker." Harry stated making Daphne's jaw drop. "You know what that term means right."

"Yeah, the only thing you have to do is catch a single small golden ball called a snitch, while the chasers play with a quaffle and there is three chasers per team, they try to get it past the keeper, and then there are..." Daphne explained the positions.

"The Beaters, right?" Vita stated surprising Daphne.

"Correct... how did you know?" Daphne asked.

"A set of twins said I had the makings of one when they saw one of my practices." Vita stated as she chuckled.

"Oh, so they didn't tell you what it implied, well their goal is to protect the other team members from the bludgers and there is two beaters per team. That pretty much sums up the game." Daphne stated as Harry nodded.

"I see, but isn't first-year students not allowed to play Quidditch." Harry stated as Hermione's eyes widen at the implication.

"She is the head of your house and the deputy headmaster so she could allow you to play, as long as you don't break too many rules." Daphne stated as she looked at the sky. "By the way did you see Draco laughing a few days ago?"

"Yeah, it seems like his father was arrested as well as this Fudge person." Harry replied as all four of them was walking back to the castle.

"So we might actually get a working minister." Daphne stated with a smile. "Fudge was taking bribes to cover up things as well as stop certain laws from being enforced. So I was wondering who tipped the law off." Daphne stated as she saw Harry start to laugh.

"I'm emancipated as I read my parent's wills and was shocked to see what it stated." Harry stated as he shrugged. "I found out a few things and sent a copy of the will to the head of the law enforcement, and I also found out that three people have been taking money out of a vault, who wasn't on the will, I asked the goblins to reclaim that." Harry stated as they separated for the rest of the day.

The next few days...

"So Potter when are they going to expel you." Ron stated as he looked at Harry.

"I don't know which Potter you are talking to." Vita stated as she looked at Ron. "It could be me or it could be Harry... I don't honestly know." Vita stated as she looked at her master. "I think we should ignore the lump." ~Before I make him as stain on Eisen.~ Vita stated as she went back to eating.

~Vita, no maiming anyone.~ Harry thought back as he glared at Ron, as his two brothers walked up.

"You know little brother, Percy was looking for you earlier, said something about a letter from mom heading your way." Fred stated on one side.

"Yeah, Mom wasn't happy about what you did. Even we don't pull stuff like that." George stated from the other side, and before Ron could react they started to drag him off. "We don't want to be here when it arrives. You are lucky dad got to Errol first to send the warning to us."

"But food." Ron whimpered.

"I rather keep my eardrums." Percy stated from behind the twins. "I'm ashamed of you. Even the twins are better behaved." And with that Percy helped the twins remove Ron from Harry's friends.

"That was mildly entertaining." Vita stated with a smirk.

"You're lucky I was angry at the red head." Harry stated hand twitching.

"I think he's going to get revenge soon." Hermione stated as she looked at Harry. "We have some homework to do later tonight..." Hermione started to say but was cut off by Vita.

"If we do all that work now, Hermione, we wouldn't have time to actually study." Vita stated as she held out a plan for the week. "I've been tracking how the professors have been giving homework out, and when the best night to work on certain assignments and study days." Vita stated as she handed it to Hermione.

"Wow... this is complex but doable." Hermione stated awed by the small redhead.

"Now we can see Harry crash on his new broom." Vita stated with an evil grin but was whacked by said fan.

After a few weeks have past by...

"Class, we are going to learn the hovering charm." Filius stated to his class as they all looked at the feather in front of them. "The wand movement is..." Filius stated as the classroom responded with him. "Swish and flick." Filius chuckled as he saw them all practice said movement as well as say it. "The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. Now all of you try it on your feathers." Filius stated as they all started to say the chant.

Over near the Gryffindors...

Ron was repeating the spell but mispronouncing the words and was slightly getting on Hermione's nerves. "You're saying it wrong, make the gar sound longer." Hermione snapped as she looked at the boy.

"If you know that so much why don't you try." Ron chided back as he saw Hermione hadn't even tried yet.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione stated as her feather started follow her wands movements.

"Congratulations miss Granger." Filius stated as he saw Hermione's feather follow her very movements.

"Bloody know it all..." Ron muttered under his breath and then smirked.

As they were leaving Class.

"I don't know why she even cares, the Potters must be pitying her." Ron stated as he saw Hermione hear him and run off crying but didn't see the hammer that whacked him.

"What?" Vita asked as she held an aura enshrouded hammer. "Oh the hammer..." Vita asked as she looked at it. "It's fake, unless you happen to make a girl cry or be perverted." Vita shrugged. "Now which way did she run off to?" Vita asked as Filius stopped her.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Miss Potter, for show of friendship, and I'll take five points away for insulting another classmate as well as a detention, Mr. Wesley." Filius stated as he looked at Vita. "Could you explain how you conjured a hammer like that?"

"I was taught that by an old woman and she told me not to reveal it to any male, dunno why but it only seems to work on guys." Vita stated as she allowed the hammer to dissipate.

"I see, run along now and find Miss Granger." Filius stated as he flicked his wand and Ron started to float. "I'll take him to see Madam Pomfrey."

At the feast...

"Vita, have you found her yet?" Harry asked as he looked at Vita.

"No, I looked around..." Vita replied as Lavender walked up.

"Hermione is in a second floor bathroom, she wasn't crying about you two, Ron hit an emotional button." Lavender stated as she sat down to eat, right as the doors opened and Quirrell ran into the hall.

"Troll in the dungeon." Quirrell stated as he stopped. "Thought you might have wanted to know." With that said Quirrell fainted, and the entire great Hall was in an uproar.

"Silence!" Albus shouted as he looked at the hall. "The perfects shall lead their houses back to the respected dorms..." Albus started to say when.

"Isn't the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons?" Draco asked as Snape paled.

"I rather they stay here." Snape stated as he looked at Albus carefully, no one catching that Harry had already left.

In the halls...

"Schwertkreuz, Set up, staff only." Harry ordered as a staff appeared in his hand and a book appeared in his other. "I hope I don't need to." Harry stated as he ran up the stairs and saw the troll wonder into a bathroom and heard a scream. "Damn." Harry muttered as he started to run towards that very room. "Approach from the beyond, mistletoe branches, and become spears of the silver moon! Pierce it!" Harry chanted as he tackled the door surprising Hermione. "Stone spears, Misteltein!" Harry finished as a Belka triangle appeared above him and seven lights appeared and launched into the troll petrifying it.

"Harry?" Hermione asked shocked at what she just witnessed. "What was that and what is with the staff?"

"We need to leave, I don't know how long that spell is going to last." Harry stated as he looked at her. "And what staff?" Harry asked as Schertkreuz became a cross-like pendent.

"Fine don't answer that, but I want answers." Hermione snapped as they both left the bathroom.

"You'll get them later. Even I'm impressed about how I got into this mess." Harry muttered the last part. "Most of the answers have to wait till we leave school anyways. Would you like to visit?"

"If I can get my answers?" Hermione asked back as they saw everyone start to leave the great hall.

~Vita what's going on?~ Harry asked as he watched the Ravenclaws being lead by Filius then the Gryffindors by Minerva.

~Albus, was cornered by the heads of the houses and since both Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's houses are nowhere near the dungeons...~ Vita replied as Harry and Hermione got in the group next to her. "I see you found the wayward star." Vita joked as she saw Ron shiver.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as Harry placed his hand on his face.

"What did I rescue you from?" Harry asked as Hermione's eyes widened.

"The troll." Hermione whispered, as Harry nodded. "Vita, do you know Harry has a unique spell?"

"If it had to deal with something that revolves around a secret then I can't say." Vita replied but slightly nodded her head yes.

"I see." Hermione replied with a smile.


	13. Dragons, Dogs, and stranger things

Inside Albus's office...

"What do you mean you have no idea where he's been living." Sirius Black shouted at Albus.

"Exactly as I meant." Albus frowned. "The person I left him with dropped him off at an Orphanage, and Harry is currently in this castle."

"I see." Sirius replied not believing him, as the door opened and Signum walked in.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?" Signum asked as she looked at Sirius. "I take it you are Sirius Black."

"That's correct, and who are you?" Sirius asked as Albus frowned even more.

"Signum Potter." Signum stated making Sirius's jaw drop.

"James never told me he had any other relatives." Sirius stated shocked.

"I'm not, my family has a deep curse that forces us to live with a lord or lady till their death, and to facilitate that we take the family name as well." Signum stated surprising Albus. "Harry, is the fortieth lord that my family has served under, maybe he will be the last one." Signum stated as she had a faraway look.

"And may I ask, how Harry became your lord?" Albus asked as he worried.

"That is not my place to explain, it was a chance meeting at best." Signum stated as she remembered Hayate's reaction to them.

"So you live with Harry?" Sirius asked as she nodded. "Then can you help me reconnect with him, I was foolish and should have taken my responsibilities instead of running off and trying for Peter."

"It's up to Harry... but there is some things we need to discuss." Signum stated straight to Sirius that he nodded. "And it's best if we did it privately." Signum stated as she walked out. "I take it you wanted him to meet me." Signum asked Albus, who nodded at her question. "We'll meet near the forest." Signum stated as she left the office.

"I don't know what game you are trying to play here, Albus. Harry and Remus are the only reminders of my old life." Sirius stated as he left the office.

"Blast it, even Sirius doesn't trust me." Albus muttered as he looked at Fawkes. "You still believe in me?" Before he stood up to follow.

Outside near the forest...

"So why all the way out here?" Sirius asked as he was shocked to see a purple triangle appear beneath him and her.

"Don't worry, this is a faster way to travel." Signum replied as they both faded from sight as Albus had just managed to get to the location right as the triangle faded from sight.

In a house...

"So where are we?" Sirius asked as he looked around and saw a wheelchair next to a wall filled with books, and several pictures lined the walls and he recognized her in one of those pictures.

"Harry's home." Signum replied as she sat down and took her shoes off. "Shoes off." she ordered.

"Alright." Sirius stated as he too started to do the same thing. "So where in the world are we?"

"Japan." Signum replied as she walked over to the fridge. "Yup, Lindy has been keeping track of our supplies as everyone in this house is out of the country."

"Okay, so why all the secrecy?" Sirius asked as he saw her pull out a pendant in the shape of a dagger as he thought.

"Laevatein." Signum stated as she raised the pendant in front of her.

[Aktivierung.] Sirius heard from the pendant, and a flash happened and in Signum's hand was a sword and her outfit had changed.

"I do not know how old I am, just the fact that I serve under Harry as he is the Master of the Night Sky." Signum stated as she reverted to her normal look. "I take it you've never seen something do that."

"Correct, and what do you mean master of the night sky?" Sirius asked as he saw a picture of a girl standing behind a boy in a wheelchair with two older women standing next to the girl behind the wheelchair and a younger girl standing next to a giant wolf. "Why is Harry the only one sitting in that picture?"

"For a long time, Master Harry couldn't walk." Signum stated as she looked at the picture, with a sad face. "And the reason why is the same reason he is my lord."

"And he can walk?" Sirius asked worried.

"That's his wheelchair there." Signum stated as she pointed at the chair next to the wall. "He got better after an event that took place four years ago."

"And what was that?" Sirius asked not trusting her.

"The item that was causing the problem, was completed and it stopped punishing him." Signum stated saddened by the lack of trust she had that time.

"And is it still around?" Sirius asked hoping that it was long gone.

"Yes, it's in Harry's possession. The Tome of the Night Sky." Signum replied as she pointed to another picture this time Harry holding a book, while sitting in the wheelchair, but what was odd about the picture was that there was another girl in it.

"Who's she?" Sirius asked as he noted that she started to appear in other photos.

"That's Reinforce, Harry's partner to the book." Signum replied as she looked down.

"And what's with the weird get ups... Who's this boy." Sirius asked as he pointed at two identical photos except one had a blonde boy and the other had Harry, both had the exact same outfit.

"Oh that... that's Harry when Reinforce is Unisoned with him. And the get ups that's is our Knight Armor." Signum stated hoping that Sirius would stop asking questions.

"I take it you will protect him." Sirius asked as he looked saddened.

"Harry will take you in..." Signum replied as she looked at the photos. "In fact he would like to know about his family."

"Well, for one thing his mother would frown as he is surrounded by girls." Sirius stated with a laugh. "Then again... James would be laughing."

Back at Hogwarts...

"So Vita, how goes the plan of action." Harry asked as the three friends walked up a stair case and froze as it turned to another section of the caster. "Great now where did it connect to." Harry muttered as all three of them continued on.

"I think this is the forbidden third floor wing." Hermione stated as they all stopped in front of a door.

"Wonder why." Vita muttered as she tried to open the door but was shocked to see it locked. "Too easy." Vita chided as she pulled out her wand and cast the unlock spell. "Way too easy..." Vita stated making all three of them frown.

"I agree." Harry stated as he cracked the door open a little and looked in and saw a giant dog. "Then again what's on the other side of the door would be a problem." Harry stated as he pulled his head back and laughed. "A giant dog, but I heard three sets of breathing."

"Well let's head back." Hermione stated as she looked worried.

"Yeah, we dallied long enough." Vita stated as she closed the door and itself locked. "Odd." Vita stated as she shrugged.

"Hey wanna visit Hagrid?" Harry asked as he recalled that Hagrid sent him a request to visit him.

"Sure, we have time this week." Hermione stated as she recalled Vita's schedule.

Later that week...

"Say Hagrid, how long have you worked here?" Vita asked as she poked the rock cake. ~It's a rock...~

~Don't say it, please do not say it.~ Harry requested as he looked at Hagrid.

~Someone worse than Shamal!~ Vita retorted.

"I've been the groundskeeper for fifty years now." Hagrid replied as he looked at Harry and then realized why she asked. "Been meaning to talk to you for some time."

"I realized that, but with these two, I had to wait till they said there was time in our study times." Harry laughed as they both gave him death glares. "But I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"True, but I do wonder why the young Wesley isn't like his brothers." Hagrid stated with a frown.

"He's not?" Vita asked looking shocked. "Percy acts like there is a stick shoved up his butt. And don't get me started on the twins." Vita stated as she shook her head in despair.

"Well the two things they haven't done, is steal someone's property or make a girl cry." Hermione stated making them all nod.

"That's what I meant, he acts like everything is handed out to those that don't deserve them." Harry stated as he looked sad. "Take me for example, he hates me for my fame, but what cost did I have to gain it." Harry stated making Hagrid and Hermione nod. "Or you Hermione, you have the intelligence that he lacks, but he calls you a know it all." Harry shook his head as Hagrid agreed. "I would trade almost everything I own just to have my parents back..." Making Hagrid's eyes widen with that statement.

"And what wouldn't you give up?" Hagrid asked.

"A certain book." Harry replied as he looked sadder. "Even though it would make things harder." Harry stated as he looked at the fire, right as the cabin door opened up and Signum walked in with Sirius Black.

"Hey Hagrid." Sirius stated as he sat down. "I really wish that I was the secret keeper." Sirius stated as he looked at Harry.

"It happens." Vita stated sounding older than she looks, which isn't hard.

"Say, Hagrid what's that?" Sirius asked as he pointed to a pot over the fire.

"Nothing..." Hagrid replied a little too quickly.

"Really now, if it was nothing you wouldn't have it over the fire. So it's either food or something that could get you in trouble." Sirius stated with a frown. "I rather you not get in trouble Hagrid."

"It's a dragon egg that I won in a poker game... the guy was kind of fishy kept asking me if I knew what I was getting into." Hagrid stated with a smile on his face. "I told him next to Fluffy a dragon is nothing."

"Fluffy?" Harry asked curious about the name. "I thought you named your dog Fang."

"Oh, Fluffy is a Cerberus. I've loaned him to Albus to guard something in the castle... shouldn't have said that." Hagrid stated with a frown.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked as she looked scared.

"Of course he should have a name, I raised him from a puppy, and to calm him down I just play a little music... come to think about it I told the guy the same thing." Hagrid stated with a frown. "But Nick's item is protected by the professors." Hagrid stated with a smile.

"Hagrid, get in contact with Charlie Wesley, I believe." Sirius stated as he tried to recall the older sons of Arthur.

"Yeah, Charlie works at a dragon preserve." Hagrid stated as he stood up. "Maybe he could get me a job there."


	14. Quidditch and Danger

In the weeks that follow...

"Harry you ready for your first game of Quidditch?" Fred asked as Ron overheard.

"Yeah, it might be nice to watch the new seeker crash?" Ron asked as Harry paled.

"Not so much..." Harry replied as he shivered. "But I have to say Ron, thanks to you we have this Seeker." Harry stated calmly as he walked away.

"What did he mean?" Ron asked as he looked at his older brother.

"You'll find out at the game." Fred stated shaking his head at his brother.

In the stands...

"Why are you here?" Ron snapped at Hayate as she sat down next to Vita and Hermione.

"I happened to be wanting to talk to my friends." Hayate stated as she saw Daphne sit down next to her.

"Marcus wants to talk to you." Daphne stated as Hayate looked bored.

"If it's about who I hang out with... Say Vita would Harry mind if I introduce him to Nanoha?" Hayate asked as Hermione chuckled.

"What's the point of introducing the Superpuff?" Ron chided.

"That superpuff as you call her can hurt you." Fate stated from behind Ron. "You're safe because she didn't hear you. Both of the school healers have been up in arms about injuries caused by minor spells, spells first years know." Fate stated smiling.

"Fate, you better not be saying that." Nanoha stated as she walked up. "I'm amazed I thought Vita hates him." Nanoha stated with a pointed glare at Ron.

"Great a collection of girls." Ron groaned.

"I have to admit at least I know them." Draco stated as he sat down with them. "And they're not so bad that I run fleeing every time they wanna chat."

"But they're girls." Ron moaned wondering why Draco was even friends with them.

"That they are... so you can tell them apart." Draco stated with a smirk. "I guess you can learn, well at least enough not to complain near girls." Draco stated as all the girls nearby decked Ron.

In the Gryffindor team's locker room...

"Harry, breathe." Angelina stated as she saw Harry looking at the door.

"I am, but what if I lock up?" Harry asked as he worried about the game.

"Well if it happens it happens." Katie replied as she looked at Oliver. "Heck in our glorious captain's first game he got whacked by a bludger... not like that's going to happen to you since the twins joined into the game." Making Harry laugh.

"Thanks, and how much can the game be determined by me?" Harry asked as he looked back at the exit.

"A lot, to very little. The chasers have a lot to do as well, we just got to make sure we don't catch the snitch, that's your job." Alicia replied trying to calm down the first year player.

"Harry, do as well as you can." Fred stated as the team went out.

After sometime into the game...

'This is kind of fun...' Harry thought as he flew above the pitch looking for the snitch.

~Master to your left and up.~ Reinforce stated as Harry blinked and looked at that direction.

~Thanks.~ Harry replied and flew to get the snitch and caught it, ending the game relativity fast.

"What a game folks what a game. Harry caught the snitch in record time." Lee Jorden stated as McGonagall blinked as Madam Hooch argued with Marcus about when Harry caught the snitch. "It looks like Marcus is arguing with Madam Hooch about the score. Marcus it wouldn't matter as Gryffindor has 250 points, Slytherin has 40 points." Lee stated as McGonagall reprimanded him.

"Jorden." Minerva stated as she shook her head. "Still Harry caught it too fast..." Minerva stated as she looked at Harry.

Inside the stands...

'Harry was too fast...' Albus thought as he wondered how Harry could have seen it from that angle. 'Could he have found a way to cheat at the game... Harry was raised without knowing about the game, so why would he cheat at it.

Outside the pitch...

"Thanks Signum." Reinforce stated as she separated from Signum.

"No problem. Ask either me or Shamal anytime." Signum replied. "But don't do it too often, Harry might get caught." Signum stated as she looked at Albus. "Next time track it for a while then tell him where, not too quickly though."

"Thanks." Reinforce stated as she disappeared into the book that Signum held.

"I'll take you back to Harry." Signum stated as she went to find Vita.

In the Gryffindor common room...

"Dang Harry, we barely started to play." Oliver stated as he looked pleased with himself.

"Arigatou." Harry answered making all but Hermione and Vita know what he said.

"Ah, Harry what did you say?" Oliver asked as he looked at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry replied tilting his head before blinking. "I got nervous and switched back to Japanese."

"You know another language" Katie asked as she looked at Harry with stars in her eyes. "I always wanted to learn another language."

"You are." Harry stated as he shrugged. "Latin."

"You got me." Katie laughed as the rest of the group started to laugh as well.

"Oh Harry, Signum wanted to return to you the book she borrowed." Vita stated as she handed Harry a very old looking book with a yellow cross design on the cover, one which Hermione recognized from the troll encounter.

'That looks just like that staff... wait that was the book he had with him...' Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Vita, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Sure..." Vita replied as she handed said book over.

Up stairs...

"Vita, what is that book?" Hermione asked as Vita looked away.

"I can't answer that, Hermione." Vita replied as she fingered her wand. "If I did, I destroy the trust that Harry has with the both of us. He did tell you he was going to tell you more later right?"

"Yes he did, but I've seen that book before, right before he killed a troll." Hermione stated making Vita nod, Hermione remembering what McGonagall was talking about after a class.

"I bet you did." Vita stated as she showed a pendant. "I can show you mine without a problem. Eisen." Vita stated as a hammer appeared in her hands and the reverted back to a charm. "That was Graf Eisen."

"Count of Iron..." Hermione stated in awe.

"So you know a little German too." Vita stated with a chuckle. "Tell you what I'll ask Harry if you can come with us to Japan." Vita stated as she closed her eyes. ~Harry, Hermione is getting closer to the truth.~

~Figured as much, I was going to ask if she wanted to visit during Christmas. I was going to talk to Lindy about her, there's something off on Hermione, and Reinforce can't pinpoint it.~ Harry replied as Vita opened her eyes.

"How would you like to visit?" Vita asked making Hermione blink.

"How... how did you ask?" Hermione asked as she looked at the door that hadn't been opened yet.

"We'll explain in Japan." Vita replied before shuddering. "Then again..." Vita leaned back. ~Hayate alert.~

~I can control Hayate... wait Christmas... Hayate... COSPLAY!~ Harry replied making Vita shiver. ~Warn Hermione when she contacts her parents.~

"Hermione, there is one problem..." Vita stated as she shivered again.

"It's about Hayate isn't." Hermione stated with a shrug.

"Yeah... you know about her plan?" Vita stated as Hermione nodded. "Well, she got hooked into a convention once and after that she started to go regularly."

"And let me guess that convention happens to arrive during winter." Hermione replied getting a nod in return. "And you tell me this after I finished the letter to my parents." Hermione asked as she looked at Vita with wide eyes.

"Well... Harry can control Hayate a little... but he needs to talk to someone while we are there... so there is a slight chance you might get roped in." Vita stated as she remembered that Shamal had been hanging with Hayate a lot more. "Don't stay too long with either Hayate, Shamal, or them both alone." Vita stated as Hermione looked at Vita. "Shamal has been converted a few years ago, by Hayate... I fear for Signum and myself, and somewhat Zafira." Vita stated offhandedly.

"Zafira is a wolf." Hermione stated as Vita's eyes widen. "Another secret?" which Vita nodded quickly making Hermione sigh, as the door opened and Parvati walked in.

"So Hermione, going to visit Harry?" Parvati asked as she laughed as Hermione blushed.

"He invited me to visit after all I did befriend him." Hermione stated making Vita laugh out loud.

"What's so funny about that?" Parvati asked as she saw Hermione recalling the words she stated and started to laugh as well.

"Nanoha, has befriended several people by hitting them." Vita stated as she held up a hand. "One of her friends in Japan. Hayate, when she refused to do classroom duty. Fate... the less I say about that one the better. Me... Then again it was a rematch..." Vita stated as she remembered the impact of the wall and the beam at the same time. "So all in all... saying you befriend someone could be taken as a joke." Vita stated.

Inside the Hufflepuff dorms...

"ACHOO!" Nanoha sneezed as her dorm mates looked at her. "Someone must be talking about me." Nanoha stated as she looked at her roommates.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked as Susan walked up.

"I'm fine." Nanoha stated as she looked at the floor. "Someone must be talking about an inside joke." Nanoha muttered making both girls blink.

"Is it the thing you won't tell us?" Hannah asked as she went back to her bed.

"A little." Nanoha replied as she laid back on her bed. ~Raising Heart how goes the set up of the new system?~

~Almost complete, with the new information gained, this newer version will not have the draw back as the initial system.~ Raising Heart replied as Nanoha yawn as a ferret quickly moved away from arms reach.

"Yuuno, I'm not going to eat you." Nanoha muttered making Susan chuckle. "What?"

"Some nights Nanoha you do act like you're eating something, and Yuuno has been grabbed a few times." Susan stated as Nanoha blinked.

"Didn't know that." Nanoha stated as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

~Like I'm going to risk that again.~ Yuuno muttered as he curled up at Nanoha's feet.

As the weeks go by...

"Harry, you got a gift, but it wasn't here before." Vita stated as she handed it to him.

"Of course, but who sent this to me?" Harry asked as he opened the plain package. "Your father left this in my care, it's best to return it to you. It's not signed." Harry stated as he pulled out a silvery cloth material and looked at it. "It looks odd" Harry stated as he flicked it around his body and his body disappeared. "My body's gone." Harry stated as Hermione's eyes widened at the sight.

"Are you sure that it wasn't signed?" Hermione asked as she looked at the cloak.

"Yeah, if this is what I think it is... then I know who had it." Harry stated with a small grin but then it faded. "What's he playing at?" Harry asked as the other two looked at him.

"Who, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at his missing body.

"Professor Dumbledore, well now that I have it." Harry stated as he covered his head and walked away. ~Reinforce scan and remove any and all recent additions to what I'm wearing.~ Harry ordered knowing full well that the item in question would keep it a secret.

~Found some tracking spells, and something that made it unlucky, I've already removed that but what shall I do with the trackers?~ Reinforce asked.

~Destroy them, the book can't have anymore spells added so destroying them seems to be the best option.~ Harry stated as Reinforce did as asked.

In Albus's office...

'Blast... how did he find the trackers... more importantly how did he get rid of them... First the orphanage, then the guardian, then those people Harry forced me to hire, the fact that he has friends outside of the Gryffindor house, the will, next the petrified troll, even though I'm not sure that was Harry, and now the tracking charms I placed on Harry's cloak was destroyed with ease. Who does he know that could do that?' Albus fumed as he sat as his desk pondering how to control Harry for his plans.

In Japan near a large building...

"I can't believe she tricked us." Vita muttered as she followed behind Hermione who was wearing a cat-girl costume.

"She tricked you then told me you were going with them... so it's your fault I'm here." Hermione stated with a frown.

"Knock it off you two, or I'm going to bring you both with me tomorrow." Hayate stated with wonder in her eyes as she saw hundreds of different people and zoomed off. "Have fun!" Hayate shouted as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Might as well see what's what." Hermione stated as she walked in a different direction.

"Hermione... not that way..." Vita started to say but was ignored as Hermione had already went around the corner. "I hate that corner." Vita muttered. ~Master, Hayate converted Hermione, or is about to.~

~Vita, Hayate isn't the one responsible for that stand, even though it's the same stand that hooked her.~ Harry replied as Vita shook her head. ~Anyways I thought you were smarter than that, all she did was asked several questions that you could easily answer yes to and you stopped paying attention to her questions and one of them was that.~ Harry stated making Vita mentally groan.

~I know that... How many times do you think I beat myself up for that?~ Vita asked back as she went to certain spot that she knew no one will bother her.

~Not enough, if Hermione converts... let's say you better start sleeping lightly. Hayate would use her to get to you.~ Harry replied.

'Great just what I needed, another person trying to get me to see the wonders of cosplay.' Vita thought as she hoped Hermione was smart enough not to convert.

With Hermione...

"Young Cat girl." An older female stated trying to get Hermione's attention. "Young lady." The woman stated a little louder catching Hermione's attention. "Why don't you come over here." the woman stated as she pointed to a stand filled with hundreds of costumes that made Hermione's eyes swim.

'There's no way I can wear all of these...' Hermione thought as she started to walk over to the stand but stopped a little away from it. 'What am I thinking... I'm not into this sort of thing... am I?' Hermione shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as her feet started to inch closer and closer to the stand. 'Some of these look real nice... and...' Hermione started to think when her eyes widened and she started to look side to side. 'How did I end up here? And why does it seem so right...' Hermione thought as she looked through some of the outfits and found one more her style. "How much?"

"It's free as long as you can get another person to come over here." The old woman stated with a grin. "Say were you brought here by Hayate?"

"Yeah... Hayate brought me here, and I thought it might not be something I might enjoy." Hermione stated as she looked at the woman. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"And you may call me, Eliza." Eliza stated as she leaned back pulling at her face. "Man, I hate that mask." A teenage girl stated as the mask came off. "Grandma is here, and she asked me to watch the stall." Eliza stated as Hermione blinked.

"You sounded like... you acted like..." Hermione was so shocked she didn't see an elderly lady walk up behind her and drag her into the changing rooms.

"Change into whatever you picked and come back out." a very different voice ordered as Hermione blinked and started to change after she made sure there was no way for someone to peep at her.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she was now wearing a very different costume, she was wearing a green dress with drooping sleeves and a green wig.

"Very much like Rydia from the game." Eliza stated as Hayate walked by.

"Oh cool! A Rydia!" Hayate appeared next to Hermione before she looked at the girl. "Hermione, wow." Hayate took a step back. "I guess I chose wrong." Hayate stated as she started to walk around Hermione. "Smile." Hayate stated as she pulled a camera and snapped a picture of her. "I'll make sure she brings someone to see your shop." Hayate stated as she started to drag Hermione away.

"But there's others I wanted." Hermione stated as she was trying to fight being dragged away.

"I know, but she gives free costumes to anyone who brings another person to shop there." Hayate stated as Hermione stopped struggling.

"Really... so if I get my parents to her I get two?" Hermione asked as Hayate shook her head no. "Why not?"

"One if you brought them both it only counts for one. Unless you bring one first then bring the other, then it would count for two. It's one per visit." Hayate stated as she led Hermione around the different stands and they both started to gather items.

"So what game is this character from?" Hermione asked as they went past a Final Fantasy group who saw Hermione.

"Hey look, I've found someone to fill in for our sick Rydia!" A girl wearing white robes shouted as she ran up to Hermione. "Please you got to help us." The girl spoke in rapid Japanese making Hermione look to Hayate.

"She's from England, speak slower." Hayate stated back as she gave an apologetic look to Hermione. "You asked." Hayate chuckled at Hermione glare. "I do have to ask what she will be doing."

"Well we are going to act like we are in an encounter with Rosa, Cecil, Kain, Rydia, and Yang." the girl who was dressed as Rosa stated as she had looked at Hermione. "Please the person that was suppose to dress as Rydia called in sick." the cosplayer-Rosa stated as she held Hermione's hands and looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"I'll do it, I've played the first Final Fantasy... but what does Rydia do?" Hermione asked as she started to follow the girl.

"As I know England hasn't acquired Final Fantasy IV, Rydia joins the party as a young girl then was separated and rejoined older and is far stronger than before." the other cosplayer stated as they walked behind a stage that was set up. "Guys, she is willing to do the part of Rydia."

"Cool, I take it you've never did an act out before." a guy wearing white armor with a white cape asked as stood near the stage area.

"That's correct but if I don't know much of the character..." Hermione stated as another guy wearing orange pants and was looking bored, chuckled.

"Rydia is a summoner..." the guy stated seeing her blink. "You have played Final Fantasy before right?"

"Yeah, but only the first one, England as I found out is far behind." Hermione replied as they gave her a rundown of her capabilities. "Okay she was able to cast both white and black magic but lost the power of white magic when she grew older, and she can summon creatures that help the party." Hermione asked as she thought about the character. 'She sounds so cool.' Hermione thought as she nodded. "Can I see the script?" Hermione asked as she was handed it and read through it.

After awhile...

~Vita, I'm going to start dinner, so can you get the others.~ Harry stated.

~I would but the only one that came over was Shamal, and she said she was heading home.~ Vita replied as she looked at her surroundings.

~Gather them up and then home soon or...~ Harry paused for a moment then continued. ~Or eat Shamal's cooking till the convention is finished, and make sure to tell Hayate that.~

~Sheesh... Hayate did that once and you made it a week.~ Vita replied as she stood up and started walking around to find Hayate. ~Marco.~ Vita thought as she looked around.

~Polo. What do you want Vita?~ Hayate replied.

~Harry called, dinner is being started.~ Vita answered as she walked by the stage.

~I see you Vita, the show's almost over. We can collect Hermione after the show.~ Hayate replied as Vita turned to see Hayate sitting in a chair, watching a group act out a scene.

On stage...

"Darn..." the Cecil Cosplayer stated as the person dressed up in a dragon costume stated black fang.

"You're next Cecil." the Golbez Cosplayer stated as the party moved off to the side of the stage and another cosplayer moved forward wearing a white dragon costume. "What!" Golbez shouted as the person acting like the shadow dragon moved off stage. "A Dragon, that mist defeated my dragon."

"You can move now." A female voice stated to the party as they moved back and the party was now standing on their feet.

"That voice..." Cecil stated as he looked around as another girl walked into the fray.

"Help me, Ifirit!" The girl commanded as the party again went to the side of the stage and another male ran up and ran to the other side of the stage.

"This cannot be..." Golbez stated as he moved off to the side.

"We defeated him! We defeated Golbez!" Cecil stated in glee.

"Thanks to you, Rydia! You're so different." Rosa stated as she looked at Rydia.

"How... Why... When... You grew up?" Cecil asked as he also looked at her.

"When I was swallowed by Leviathan he took me to the Phantom world." Rydia stated as she looked at the rest of the party.

"Leviathan, a Phantom Beast?" Cecil asked.

"Oh, I can remember how terrified I was. I couldn't even scream." Rydia stated with her head down."But he spoke to me telepathically. He told me to be brave. Their world is so different." Rydia stated as she cheered up. "The Phantom Beasts befriended me and trained me in Black Magic." Rydia stated as she looked saddened. "I can't use White Magic any more, but my summoning power increased tenfold!" Rydia stated with a smile. "The time flow in the Phantom World is different."

"And that's why you've grown up this fast?" Rosa finished for Rydia.

"Cecil, who is she?" Kain asked as he looked at the girl.

"It's Rydia, from the village of Mist." Cecil answered.

"That child! She's grown into..." Kain stated shocked.

"From a child into a beautiful woman!" Yang stated as Rydia blushed.

"Rydia, why are you helping us? Your mother... I..." Cecil started to say but was cut off by Rydia.

"Cecil, if you only knew what I have learned since then..." Rydia stated as she looked at Cecil. "The Queen of the Phantom World told me of a great evil at work..." Rydia stated as she looked at the rest of the party. "I must stand up and be counted among the righteous. I'll fight with you!" Rydia stated as she hoped they allow her.

"And that is the end of our scene." the Cecil cosplayer stated to the audience. "I hope you enjoyed the scene." He stated as they all bowed to the audience.

Back with Vita and Hayate...

"Now can we go look for Hermione, I really don't want Shamal's cooking." Vita pleaded as Hayate chuckled.

"Hi Vita." the Rydia cosplayer stated to Vita.

"Hermione!" Vita asked in shock. "You... You... You..." Vita started to repeat herself.

"I think I broke her." Hermione stated as she looked at Vita.

"I think so too, we need to head home or we get bad food." Hayate stated as they headed for the exit.


	15. Danger and Rewards

In space over a planet...

"I did say I promised to show you." Harry stated next to Hermione.

"You did, but why all the way out here?" Hermione asked as she looked at the planet with little to no landmass.

"Less likely for interruptions." Harry stated as Fate walked up.

"I need to work some kinks out of a new system I've worked on." Fate stated as Harry nodded.

"It was going to be either you or Nanoha." Harry replied as he looked at the planet. "Hey Ami, could you pick a nice spot for the battle?" Harry asked as he looked for permission from Lindy. ~Keep me informed about the scan on Hermione, please.~

~Will do, it will take some time Harry.~ Lindy stated as she nodded. "Try not to end up in the Medical wing."

"We'll try." Harry stated as he and Fate walked away.

On the planet...

"I don't see the reason for you to have Reinforce with you." Fate stated as she floated in the air in a black jacket with a darker blue shirt with grey shorts with a black half skirt on her left side, and like always a black cape flittered in the wind.

"I haven't had much practice with her." Harry replied as he floated in the air with a grayish white jacket with gold inlays, covering what looked to be a chain shirt, with a pair of black shorts that covered his knees, he also had three sets of wings but they were split between the color white and black.

"Fine..." Fate stated as she readied herself.

"Unison in!" Harry and Reinforce stated as Harry's hair went blonde and his wings all went black.

On the ship...

"Wow..." Hermione stated as she saw their different appearances. "Why did Harry's look completely change like that?" Hermione asked as Signum nodded.

"Reinforce, she can unison with all of us that are tied to the book, she does change our appearance as well." Signum stated as Vita chuckled. "So mine doesn't change that much."

Back to the fight...

"Bardiche, Third form!" Fate stated as she held Bardiche to her side.

[Zamber form.] Bardiche stated as the head swiveled down and opened up to change to a great sword.

"So Zamber form right from the start huh." Harry stated as he flew higher into the air. "Oh, light that falls..." Harry started to say as Fate's eyes widened. "Beyond the fair skies..." Harry continued as Fate started to fly up to stop him. "Descend to defeat those that punish the weak!" Harry finished as he leveled his staff at the approaching Fate. "Divine Buster!"

[Sonic Move.] Bardiche stated as Fate disappeared from the blast zone.

"I need to stop him from casting." Fate muttered as she created several balls. "Plasma Lancer. Fire!"

"Divine Shooter, Angel shift." Harry stated as thousands of small balls appeared. "SHOOT!" Harry shouted as all the balls fired off making Fate dodge or block the incoming projectiles.

"That's it!" Fate shouted as she floated away from the bombardment zone. "Riot!"

[Riot Blade.] Bardiche stated as the sword retracted and the head re-swiveled and then reformed the blade but it was smaller. [Riot slash.] Bardiche stated as Fate swung the blade and a energy blade was fired at Harry.

"Not bad." Harry stated as he raised his free hand at the attack and the Belka seal appeared and took the impact. "Shine..." Harry started to say but had to duck under another swipe of the sword. 'Okay that was faster than Zamber.' Harry thought as he quickly flew down. "I summon the light of destruction." Harry started to chant as a ball started to form.

'Oh hell no...' Fate thought as she saw the distance. "Sonic Drive!"

[Sonic form.] Bardiche stated as Fate's outfit changed to a black Leotard with yellow fins on her hands and ankles. [Sonic Move.]

'So she changed to the speed look.' Harry thought as he started to move around more often. "Down upon my enemies." Harry chanted again as the ball started to absorb the magic in the air. "Stars gather, and become the light which pierces everything." Harry chanted as he dodged a swipe from Fate and rolled into the air higher than Fate. "Tear through everything in a blaze of light!" Harry finished as Fate blinked and groaned as she knew what was coming. "Hey Fate this should bring you some memories from your fight with Nanoha." Harry shouted as Fate looked up with a smile.

"That is if I don't stop you." Fate stated as she drew back her short sword.

[Plasma Cutter.] Bardiche stated as she swung the sword quickly and sent the extending sword at Harry.

"Starlight Breaker!" Harry shouted as the pink ball was fired in a massive explosion sent right at Fate.

On the ship, the screen showed a massive pink and yellow sphere exploding in light...

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in fear.

"Fate!" Nanoha shouted in surprise.

"Shamal, could you go get them." Lindy ordered as she sat back into her chair when the cloud of dust clear revealed the two of them still fighting.

Back on the planet...

"Not bad Fate, you found away to negate it." Harry stated as he panted in the air.

"That almost took all I got..." Fate stated as Bardiche opened the cartridge chamber and ejected all the spent cartridges and Fate reloaded it. "But, I'm not finished yet." Fate stated as she flew at Harry will renewed energy.

"Night." Harry stated as Fate blinked as Harry dropped his hand and a black sphere exploded.

Back on the ship...

"Harry, Harry, Harry..." Hayate chuckled as she saw the other two look at her. "What, he dislikes losing... so he had that spell planned out since the beginning of the fight." Hayate stated as the two girls walked up to her and preceded to tickle her mercilessly. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Hayate shouted before she started to laugh.

In the air nearby...

'Did he have to nearly blast me...' Shamal thought as she flew to the location.

"Ouch..." Harry muttered as he was held in Reinforce's arms, Fate was draped on her back.

"Forgot you were here." Shamal stated as she floated over to them.

"Well they have no lasting injuries. But right now they're both dead tired." Reinforce stated as she handed Fate to Shamal. "Let's head back."

After some time as passed...

"Are you sure this is correct?" Lindy asked as she looked at a screen with diagnostics on it.

"Yes ma'am, it seem like the girl that came with them has access only to a tenth of her linker core. And apparently it has a different color than her own, so that means it was done by someone else." The head Medic stated as he looked down. "It apparently is hindering her power."

"I see..." Lindy stated as she looked at the information. "To bind the linker core... why would someone do that..." Lindy thought out loud as she leaned into her sofa.

"Maybe it has to do with what she is." Reinforce stated as she walked in. "I did some checking of my own." Reinforce stated as she sat down. "Hermione was sent to the hospital when she was little... apparently her parents wasn't notified about it... But they never pressed any charges about it..." Reinforce stated as she looked worried. "The odd thing is I looked through all the documents... the doctor in charge of her care..." Reinforce started to say.

"But wasn't real." Lindy finished annoyed. "That means that whoever did it doesn't want to be caught."

"I'll talk to her for you." Reinforce stated as she stood up and went to leave the room. "And I'll tell her all we found."

"Good... could you also tell her we could remove the bind?" Lindy stated as she looked at the screen once more.

In the Medical wing...

"Reinforce, why did they put me in this room?" Hermione asked as she looked at the woman.

"Harry detected a problem with you." Reinforce stated as she sat down in the nearby chair.

"A problem, so the real reason he wanted me to come wasn't to tell me the truth... but then why has he talked to me about it?" Hermione asked as she looked worried.

"The problem wasn't easy to solve... so he wanted Lindy to have a check. But he did want to tell you, so he decided to get rid of two problems with one stone." Reinforce stated with her head down.

"So what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked as she was now even more worried.

"Oh, it's not life threatening." Reinforce stated hoping it would calm her down. "In fact the real reason he was worried was where he detected it."

"And that was?" Hermione asked glaring at Reinforce.

"Your linker core." Reinforce stated with a mild laugh. "You thought it was with your looks."

"My linker core?" Hermione asked as she recalled Harry telling her that term.

"You might know of it as your magical core." Reinforce stated making Hermione's eyes widen.

"You mean to tell me I'm only able to use a part of my magic?" Hermione shouted in surprise.

"Not a part..." Reinforce muttered as Hermione caught it. "Ten percent of it."

"No... No way..." Hermione stated in anger.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." Reinforce stated as a screen appeared in front of Hermione. "That's the data from your scan."

"It seems unlikely." Hermione stated as she viewed the data. "But it says I've had the bind since I was six." Hermione stated in fear.

"I checked it out. You were pulled out of school for a week with no warning, and your parents weren't notified but they never pressed charges." Reinforce stated as she showed another screen.

"That... doctor's name... I remember that he said something to me..." Hermione stated as she tried to recall the statement. "Greater good..." Hermione stated with a frown.

"Well the good news is that these guys can remove such a block." Reinforce stated with a smile.

"Good I want it gone." Hermione stated as she saw the door opened and a doctor came in.

"It will take some time." the doctor stated as Hermione nodded.

After a few days...

"So Harry, so when should I practice my control." Hermione asked as she looked at her wand.

"When you see Vita head out to practice hers." Harry replied as Vita shifted slightly.

"She looks so cute." Hermione stated as she looked at the sleeping girl.

"I'm not cute." Vita muttered with her eyes closed.

"Well you are." Hermione stated as she looked to the side and laughed.

"What's so..." Vita asked as she rose up blinking. "Now that is cute." Vita stated as she looked at Fate and Nanoha using each other as a pillow.

"How was your vacation." Draco asked as he walked into the cabin.

"Fine, Draco." Hayate replied as she stretched a little. "No matter what we tell them they deny that they do that." Hayate stated as she caught the two.

"Well you better make sure no one else sees them like that." Draco stated as he looked at the door. "I really don't know why it's frowned upon." Draco stated as he heard the door slightly open and slide quickly back as Daphne got in.

"Stupid red head." Daphne muttered as she sat down.

"Ron again?" Harry asked as he looked at the blonde.

"No his older brother. He was acting all high and mighty as he patrolled the train." Daphne muttered. "So when his brothers pranked him he blamed me." Daphne stated with a huff.

"It could've been worse." Harry stated with a shrug. "Professor Snape might believe him, but since he does favor your house..."

"I know I'm not in trouble, but why did he blame me, I was on the wrong side of the train for it." Daphne stated as she shook her head.

"House rivalry." Hermione stated as she tried to cast the levitating charm and everyone started to float. "Damn it!" Hermione shouted in anger.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Daphne asked as she saw Hermione looking saddened.

"We broke a bind on her core." Harry stated as he saw the two purebloods pale.

"How much of one?" Draco asked as he immediately pulled out a sheet of paper.

"All but ten percent was blocked off." Harry stated as Daphne started to list.

"I think Daphne fainted." Vita stated as Hayate nodded. "But this floating is bothering the love birds."

"We are not love birds." Fate stated with a huff.

"We just fell asleep." Nanoha stated with a shrug. "Hermione focus please." Nanoha stated as they all landed gently on the floor or seats.

"Thanks, Nanoha..." Hermione stated as she shook her head. "But why am I so much stronger?"

"Your core over compensated." Draco stated as he looked at her. "But you are a muggle born, right?" Draco asked wondering something.

"Yes I am what of it." Hermione asked as she looked maddened by the question.

"It's just odd that you had a bind placed on you. That normally happens to children with trouble." Draco stated making Hermione frown.

"I know it's odd and they made it so that they could disappear and no one was the wiser." Hermione stated as she looked out the window. "I now have so much power that I going to relearn all the spells so I don't do that again." Hermione stated as she flicked her wand and only Daphne floated.

"I think we need to figure out how to cover for you to wordlessly cast Hermione." Harry stated as he just pointed out that she's floating just Daphne.

"Drat..." Hermione muttered as she realized that she really needs to control it.

Inside Albus's office...

'When did this one turn off?' Albus thought before looking at the portraits. "Did anyone see when this turned off?"

"No, but it was smoking during the holidays." One of the older headmasters replied.

"Odd, the thing is I can't recall who it was for..." Albus stated as he sat down and started to look at it. "It's one that focuses on a bound core, so that means it's been unbound, but who could it be..." Albus muttered as he placed it back on the shelf as he looked at the devices. "Oh... it was a powerful muggle born..." Albus stated as he recalled finally. "If I let this one out of grasp, and one that dwarfs me, they would go dark." Albus stated with a smirk. "After all it's for the greater good that no one is stronger than the lord of light."

Inside the train compartment, all but Draco and Daphne sneezed...

"Did you all catch a cold?" Draco asked as he blinked at the synchronized sneeze.

"No..." Hermione retorted as she rubbed her nose. "But why did we all sneeze?" Hermione asked.

"Draco, I've got your answer." Hayate stated as she handed Draco a picture.

"Wow that looks nice." Draco stated as he looked at the picture. "So did you have fun there?" Draco asked Hermione when Daphne woke up.

"Yeah, I had fun." Hermione replied as she recalled the acting she did. "It was weird at first, but I got used to it."

As the weeks go by...

"Shamal..." Harry started to say to one of his guardians.

"Yes Harry?" Shamal asked as she sat down near by the lake.

"Vita and I are planning to find out what Dumbledore is hiding in the third floor, I need you to come with us and use your rings to carry music from home." Harry stated as he laid out the plan to her.

"It could work, but only you two?" Shamal asked as she looked at him. "Signum could go along." Shamal stated as she looked worried.

"Nanoha and Fate are going to be busy helping Hermione train her control, I need Signum to patrol the floors so Filch doesn't find out. Hayate, Draco and Daphne are out wrong dorm." Harry pointed out all the problems. "Anyways Draco and Daphne haven't been brought into the secret."

"Alright, I'll help but if you get stuck head back." Shamal stated as Harry nodded.

Later that night, Near the third floo...

"So Harry, going to invite me?" Daphne asked as she appeared out of thin air. "Disillusion is complex but I learned it to avoid people."

"Thought about it, but you were in the wrong dorm... did Hayate ask you to keep tabs on me?" Harry asked as Shamal walked up.

"I thought Hayate was coming." Shamal stated.

"She's stunned." Daphne stated as she shrugged "Tracy knows better than to cross me."

In the Slytherin dorms...

"Damn it Tracy." Hayate shouted as she was tied to a chair. "Untie me so I can kick her ass!"

"No, I owe her a lot and this still won't pay for it." Tracy muttered as she looked at Hayate. "She's better at hiding than you are."

"I know that..." Hayate stated as she looked away. "But I know things she doesn't."

"If it's about other types of magic, Daphne won't freak out." Tracy stated.

Back on the third floor...

"Okay Shamal." Harry ordered as Shamal opened a small green window that had a golden ring to it, and music started to come out.

"It had to be Hayate's Gundum sound track." Shamal deadpanned. "And I set it to repeat."

"Wow." Daphne stated as she saw the rings. "So what's next?" Daphne asked as Harry opened the trap door.

"We go down." Harry stated as they all but Shamal who stayed to keep the dog asleep. "Wow, a plant." Harry stated amazed as he landed on it.

"You should be scared." Daphne stated as she tried to recall the plant. "Devil's snare." Daphne muttered.

"So what just relax." Harry stated as he went through. "Piece of cake." Harry stated as the others relaxed and fell through, and they entered the next room filled with flying keys, a door, and three brooms laying next to a wall. "Weird..." Harry muttered as he tried to unlock the door. "Still locked." Harry stated as he quickly ducked under a hammer hitting the door.

"Daphne, Harry please back up." Vita stated as she started to spin and there seems to be a burst of flame every so often. "Raketen Hammer!" Vita shouted as she was propelled forward and slammed her hammer into the door, sending it flying. "They don't make them like they used to." Vita stated as she placed her hammer over her shoulder.

"What, but... how did... where did... Are you hiding anything else?" Daphne asked as she looked at Harry then at Vita. "I think I deserve an answer."

"We can't actually explain ourselves to you, Hermione figured it out and was told about the other things, she needed to know." Harry stated as he looked into the room and groaned. "Unless you are good at chess, we're stuck." Harry stated as he looked back before they found themselves back with Shamal. "It's a bust." Harry stated as they all went back to their own dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that they could continue on but it was only a scouting run.


	16. Flight of Darkness

In the Quidditch pitch...

[Sixty-five.] Raising Heart counted as two balls bounced against each other, one blue and one pink. [Seventy.]

"You're doing fine Hermione." Nanoha stated as she kept her eyes closed making Hermione have to control hers more.

"You've got more practice on this then I do." Hermione muttered as the blue ball slammed into the pink one hard, but still had jerky movements.

"Wow." Hagrid stated as he watch the two balls bounce, slam, and twist in the air. "Looks like two fairies fighting."

"That's correct." Harry stated as he watched the bout. "Hermione wanted to learn a lesson on control and Nanoha wanted to teach her."

"But why are they different colored?" Hagrid asked as he saw the blue start to blink as Hermione started to tilt.

"Dunno." Harry replied as he got up and started to walk towards the lesson summoning three pink balls. "Shoot." Harry ordered ending the practice.

[Eighty-eight. She has improved by sixteen hits.] Raising Heart stated as Hermione collapsed into Harry's arms.

"Why does it drain me so much?" Hermione asked as she looked at Nanoha.

"Lack of control, you use too much to summon one ball." Nanoha replied as she sat down. "I used to use a lot myself, now I can summon more for the same amount as I used to practice with."

"So the more I practice the better I get at control?" Hermione asked as Hagrid looked surprised.

"It does get easier." Nanoha stated as she looked at Harry. "He on the other hand has no problem with control."

"Hey just because I can summon up to a thousand balls doesn't mean a thing. I have an easier time with bigger amounts." Harry replied. "Anyways Nanoha, where have you been for the past week?"

"Hospital wing." Nanoha muttered as she shuddered. "I made a mistake in potion class when Fate wasn't my partner. It went boom..." Nanoha muttered.

"So that's why we had Madam Pomfrey teaching Potions." Harry stated with a frown. "Wait, was Fate injured?"

"Everyone was injured, it blew up the potion lab itself." Nanoha nearly shouted as she looked at Harry with anger in her eyes.

"Calm down Missy." Hagrid stated as he held them apart. "I was wondering about that weird explosion myself."

"I get it..." Nanoha stated as she sat down in the grass. "I just don't get it, I'm a good cook yet I can't make a single potion on my own without it going boom." Nanoha stated as she leaned back and stared at the clouds.

"You're trying too hard." Harry stated as he looked skyward. "Look at it this way, Professor Snape might come out with an idea to help you." Harry stated as he looked at his watch. "Well we better head in for breakfast."

In the Gryffindor Charms Class...

"We will now be attempting to use the unlocking charm." Filius stated to the class as everyone followed the same motions. "I have placed a lock on each of your desks." Filius stated as they all looked at the lock. "The incantation is Alohomora." Filius stated as everyone tried to attempt the spell when a burst of magic and everyone's lock was unlocked.

'Damn it.' Hermione thought as she quickly redid it silently.

'Why was Miss Granger's still locked...' Filius thought as he then figured since everyone had tapped the lock three times and she lost control and she unlocked all the locks. "Well... that was unexpected." Filius stated as he looked up from his stack of books. "Close the locks and try again." Filius stated as the entire class relocked the locks, and then everyone's voice was going again.

After the class had ended...

"Miss Granger, could you stay after class?" Filius asked as she looked up at him.

"Professor, what is this about?" Hermione asked as everyone left.

"Are you having trouble controlling your magic?" Filius asked as she paled. "I caught sight of what happened in class."

"I recently found out that I had my core bound since I was six..." Hermione stated as she looked afraid.

"Hmm... and by judging on what I've seen, it had to be more than half... But who would do such a thing, and were you the only victim of this crime." Filius stated as she blinked. "Are you trying to correct the problem?"

"Yes, Nanoha taught me a simple practice to control my magic but it's tough." Hermione stated as she looked at the sky.

"And what does it do?" Filius asked as he hoped to use this method to help others.

"Well one it summons up a brightly colored ball and then you have to control its movement by either hitting a rock or having it chase another ball." Hermione replied smiling about the sphere. "It's a Japanese spell but it worth it." Hermione stated as Filius handed her a pass.

"I'll ask Nanoha about it." Filius stated as he sat down and thought about the information he just acquired

As the time for Exams approaches...

"Hermione calm down." Vita ordered as she grabbed Hermione and pulled her back to sitting. "We are going to study for this class for this period of time." Vita stated harshly.

"But, but, we need..." Hermione started to say but was silenced by Vita's death glare.

"I've planned on how we will study for the exams. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Vita stated as Hayate looked up from a book.

"Trust me when she says that Hermione. If Vita has a schedule you might as well follow it." Hayate stated as she went back to the book.

"But we only have..." Hermione was at her wits end but was surprised to see Harry shaking his head.

"It was a nice night to study Hermione, but if you keep this up Vita will get us kicked out of the library and then what?" Harry stated as he went back to studying.

"Alright." Hermione muttered as she still looked worried.

"Hermione, it's all fine and good to worry, but you need to calm down to memorize the information." Fate stated as she looked over at Hermione.

"I understand, but I can't help it." Hermione stated as she was getting closer to a meltdown.

"That's it!" Vita muttered as she grabbed Hermione and started for the exit, dragging Hermione behind her. "Harry please collect our books, I'll pick them up at the common room." Vita stated as she continued away.

Outside and near the school...

"You are so stressed from your magic and studying that you need to have a break." Vita stated as she dragged her to a spot. "I'm going to have to handle this a different way."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she managed to pull her hand away from Vita.

"Your stress." Vita stated as she looked at the sky. "Punch me."

"Huh?" Hermione asked shocked at her friend asking for that.

'I'm so going to regret this...' Vita thought before looking at Hermione fully head on. "Gefängnis der Magie." Vita stated as the area around both of them shifted color scheme. "The only way for this to come down is if I let it." Vita stated as Hermione blinked at her.

"And you won't drop it unless I punch you?" Hermione asked as Vita nodded. "You are so full of it, I'm not going to punch one of my friends." Hermione stated as she started to walk away but quickly found the edge of the dome. "Drop this, Vita." Hermione shouted as she glared at Vita.

"Why should I?" Vita asked as she shrugged. "I'm missing valuable study time to let you vent." Vita stated making Hermione's eyes widen then contract to a full glare.

"I see." Hermione stated as she tackled Vita madly trying to punch the red haired knight. "You wanted me to punch you but you keep dodging them!" Hermione shouted in anger.

"Can't see the trees for the forest." Vita stated as she continued to dodge Hermione's punches like they were nothing.

"What do you mean by that!" Hermione shouted as she stopped to take a breath. "I can't see the trees for the forest..." Hermione stated as she started to calm down. "I see... you deliberately made me lose my temper just so I can calm down?" Hermione started to laugh making Vita look at Hermione before she was clocked by Hermione's right fist. "Now drop this stupid thing." Hermione stated as she looked at the knight.

"You got a good right hook." Vita stated as she rubbed her chin. "Still though, how are you feeling?"

"I'm seeing your side better, I know the material, so why was I fretting so much?" Hermione stated as the off color world fell.

"Good, now each time you get stressed like that you need to take a break and relax." Vita stated as they walked back into the school.

After the Exams...

"Finally the tests are over!" Ron shouted as he plopped into a chair near Harry. "Say Potter care to play a game of chess?"

"Naw, I rather read this." Harry stated as he pulled out a magazine that was thicker than the History of Hogwarts.

"What is that?" Ron asked as he blinked.

"Weekly Shonen Jump." Harry stated as he opened it, but stopped when he saw the blank stare. "Oh, you wanted to know why I'm reading it." Harry stated getting a nod from Ron. "It's a bunch of comics that's weekly updated." Harry stated as he leaned back to read it.

"Aren't you reading it backwards?" Ron asked worried so he peeked at the book and was floored. "How can you read that?"

"What, I can read it just fine. I can read Japanese, since I live in Japan." Harry retorted, as he continued to read.

"You are not going to pry him from that Weasel." Vita muttered as she looked at the thick book with disdain. "You just had to let Hayate read one."

"Are you ever going to stop whining about that, and I didn't let her she snagged it out of my hands when we were younger." Harry retorted. "It was before you started to live with us." Harry retorted as he flipped another page. "Wow, Hayate is going to go wild... Gohan just broke the records." Harry stated making Vita twitch.

"Let me see that!" Vita shouted as she nearly tackled Harry just to see that page.

"I thought that Goku would've been the first..." Vita stated as she looked at the magazine.

"It could have been Vegeta or even Trunks." Harry stated making Vita pale.

"Never, Vegeta needs to come to grips about his situation before he could ever be of any help." Vita stated as she walked away.

"Sure Vita, sure... But you didn't cancel out Trunks." Harry stated making her stop.

"He is just as bad, he whines too much." Vita stated as she left with a huff.

"Great..." Harry muttered as he looked at the rest of the chapters.

"I'm lost..." Ron stated as he looked at Harry then back at the doorway, then back to Harry. "Hey Seamus want to play a game of Chess?"

Later that night, near the Forbidden floor...

"Okay here's the plan." Harry stated as Shamal walked up as well as Signum. "Looks like the group is all here." Harry stated as they entered the room and Shamal quickly opened up a ring portal for the music to play through.

"Hey that's classical!" Hayate stated in anger. "My disc was the one that was last in there."

"I know I'm using mine." Shamal stated back. "But go in please."

"Watch out for the plant." Harry stated as he dove in.

"Plant?" Nanoha asked as she landed on it and it started to wrap her up. "Oh, this plant?" Nanoha stated as she passed through it and soon enough everyone was at the key room.

"Back up." Vita stated as she called out her hammer.

"That's a different hammer." Draco stated as he seen her other hammer.

"AHHHHH!" Vita shouted as it changed shapes and slammed into the door sending her flying back. "Okay... that's a first." Vita stated as she used Graf Eisen as a cane to get up. "He usually breaks through any defense."

"Well let's try one of those keys." Draco stated as he pointed at the flying keys. "One of those must be the right key." Draco stated as he noticed one of them flying funnily. "That one."

"I see." Signum stated as he looked around the room spotting the brooms. "Care to fly." Signum stated as she handed out the three brooms.

Into the next room...

"A chess game?" Hermione shouted in anger. "I hate that game!" Hermione stated as she started to tap her foot.

"I figured as much." Daphne stated making them all turned to her. "Not that she hated chess... no the tasks. Care for Magical Creatures, the giant dog. Herbology, the Devil's Snare. Charms, both the door and key. This has to be Transfiguration. That leaves potions, and Defense against Dark Arts." Daphne stated before frowning. "What?"

"You forgot some of the other professors." Draco deadpanned.

"Astrology, good for wasting a night of sleep, but has no real world applications. Runes, maybe it dealt with the keys, since only the correct key worked. Arithmancy, is almost useless as it is only good for calculating and numbers." Daphne stated making Hermione frown.

"What about the other professor?" Hermione asked making Daphne blink.

"Under no circumstance is that course useful." Daphne stated. "Some of it is made up. The students that take it fake their homework. The more worse you predict the better your grade. And the professor has predicted a death of a student every year." Daphne stated shrugging. "And with your help Hermione, Fate, we can get past this test."

"Why me." Hermione muttered.

"Well you are the third ranking student in the school." Fate stated as she walked over to the rook spot. "I guess we have to be pieces."

After they all picked their spots, from left to right, Queen rook: Signum, Queen Bishop: Hermione, Queen Knight: Vita, Queen: Harry, King: Hayate, King Knight: Draco, King Bishop: Nanoha, King Rook: Fate...

"Pawn to E4." Daphne ordered as the only pawn to move by itself forward two spaces. "Great Wizards chess." Daphne muttered, as a black pawn move forward to H6. "Hmmm... Harry move in front of that Black pawn." Daphne ordered as Harry ran over to that spot, and Daphne looked at her two helpers who both nodded. "Now what will you do?" Daphne stated as another pawn moves forward to D6. "Foolish, I'm playing an amateur." Daphne muttered as she looked at Fate.

"Nanoha, move three squares diagonally and stop." Fate stated as Nanoha looked surprised but moved to her new spot.

"Now what." Harry asked as he saw the black pieces freeze for a moment, then one of the bishops moved to G4.

"Harry, move to the spot in front of the other Bishop, ignore the one near our king. And say Checkmate." Daphne stated as Harry walked up to the pawn that moved off the board.

"Checkmate." Harry stated as the king's sword fell to the ground. "What was that type of move?"

"Four move check." Daphne stated as they all moved to the door, and almost immediately threw up. "Great a troll."

"At least this one is out cold." Harry muttered as they walked carefully to the other door.

"I think this one has to be Professor Snape's" Harry stated as they saw all the vials full of potions with a riddle near all of them. "So... Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, One among us seven will let you move ahead, Another will transport the drinker back instead, Two among our number hold only nettle wine, Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: First, however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some nettle wine's left side; Second, different are those who stand at either end, but if you would move onwards neither is your friend; Third as you see clearly, all are different size, neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; Fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight." Harry stated as he looked at the others. "Well?"

"Well Harry, I think you should have it." Hermione stated as she walked over to the third bottle in line and picked it up. "It's a logic puzzle." Hermione stated as she handed it to Harry. "Please be safe."

"Sure... If this refills, and I'm not back within an half an hour, send Vita and Signum after me." Harry stated as he drank the potion and walked through the flames.

On the other side of the flames...

"Hi Professor." Harry stated as he quickly summoned his staff.

"Potter? I thought Dumbledore would try to stop me with his ruse." Quirrell stated as he looked at Harry than at the staff. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" Harry asked as he felt something in his pocket. "Nothing really, just a trinket I gained when I was eight." Harry stated as he pulled the stone out of his pocket and looked at it making Quirrell angry at him. "A fake... he wasted all of this on a fake." Harry stated as he summoned a dagger and promptly destroyed the stone.

"How dare you." another voice stated in the room. "Let me talk to him."

"And the real villain reveals himself." Harry stated with a smirk but quickly dropped it when Quirrell turned around unwrapping the turban. "Man... Hayate would laugh about this." Harry muttered as he saw Voldemort's face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry Potter, I would rather this be a different meeting." Voldemort stated making Harry tilt his head.

"You mean without you possessing someone?" Harry asked as he started to focus on a spot above them both. 'I really don't know how this will work out...' Harry thought as Voldemort quickly went to grab Harry but leaped back when Quirrell's hand started to burn.

"I see you are still protected from me." Voldemort hissed out as Quirrell was begging for it to end.

"That I am, but Voldemort and you too Quirrell, I do have one question for you." Harry stated with a smirk.

"And what is that?" Voldemort asked with no care.

"What happens if a forty foot radial sphere is compressed in a twenty foot room?" Harry asked as he raised his arm up.

"You will risk yourself!" Quirrell shouted making Voldemort look at Harry then up.

"Diabolic Emission!" Harry stated as he dropped his hand and quickly summoned up a pink barrier for himself.

In the potion section of the adventure...

"What's taking him so..." Vita muttered as she leaped back. "Barriers now!" Vita shouted as they all felt the rumblings of the next room over.

[Protection Powered.] Raising Heart stated as Hermione, Draco, and Nanoha was covered in a pink sphere. [Round Shield.] Raising Heart also stated as a Pink Mid-childa symbol appeared in front of the pink bubble.

[Defenser Plus.] Bardiche stated as a yellow sphere surrounded Daphne and Fate. [Round Shield.] Bardiche also stated as a yellow Mid-childa symbol appeared.

[Panzerhindernis.] Skyline, Graf Eisen, and Laevatein stated as three different colored glass shields appeared around Hayate, Vita, and Signum. [Panzerschild.] All three devices stated again as three triangles appeared as a black sphere rose from the flame blocked door slamming into all the barriers that was quickly erected.  _ **(Tank Barrier. Tank Shield.**_ **The colors for the three mages in the order of users, White, Red, and Purple.)**

After the black sphere disappeared...

"You know Harry, they might hurt you for that." Reinforce stated as she walked through the flames to the rest of the group carrying Harry in her arms.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked as she looked at Reinforce.

"Reinforce, and the reason no one has seen me before is the fact that I can hide quite well." Reinforce stated as she handed Harry over to Signum and looked at their injuries. "Good you all were protected. Professor Quirrell wasn't so lucky." Reinforce stated making them all gulp.

"How is Harry that hurt than?" Daphne asked as she looked at Harry.

"Because he was at the epicenter himself." Reinforce stated as she quickly walked over to Harry and pulled out a book. "Well, the Headmaster is coming and right now all you can think about is this secret. Mental Shield." Reinforce stated as they all grabbed their heads in pain. "Sorry but I left a little parting gift for any mind readers." Reinforce stated as she disappeared into the book which floated gently back into Harry's bag.


	17. Start of Bigger Problems

In the Great Hall...

"Alas what a nice way to end the year." Albus stated as he stood up to address the student body. "But I do have some last minute points to hand out." Albus stated as he thought about what could have happened in the hidden room. "To Ravenclaw, fifty points; to Slytherin, fifty points; to Hufflepuff, twenty-five points; and to Gryffindor, seventy-five points." Albus stated as all four heads looked at him and then all started to laugh as Albus realized that for the first time in all of Hogwarts history all four houses were actually tied. "Well this complicates things..." Albus muttered as thought about who gets the house cup.

"We could share the cup." Severus stated as he looked over to Minerva. "I'm going to schedule my lessons for the next year." Severus stated as he stood up and left. "How can someone be that bad at potions that regardless of what type it explodes." Severus muttered as he passed Minerva.

"You might want to change the way you teach." Minerva stated as she looked at Severus.

"It's worked for me for the past twelve years... but seeing how my class is now in danger, I'm going to change somethings subtlety." Severus stated as he left the hall.

"What's with him?" Ron asked out loud, making most of the Hufflepuff table look at Nanoha.

"Ron, leave it be." Harry stated as he watched his friend apologize to her classmates some more.

On the train ride to the station...

"So Hermione, you know of a place you can practice your control?" Harry asked as he looked over to her.

"I know of one... but... I rather have my parents be informed." Hermione stated as Shamal nodded.

"Actually that's a sound idea." Shamal stated before frowning. "But it depends on what information?"

"I know this might sound rash, but do you know of a place that they could be safe and still be dentists?" Hermione asked as Draco looked curious.

"Dentists?" Draco asked as he looked at the others.

"A tooth doctor." Shamal replied as she looked at Hermione, and then smiled. "I'll ask someone if it is possible." Shamal replied. "Now on to some bigger concerns. Draco, Daphne, please don't talk to anyone about the events that happened in the corridor."

"I understand." Daphne stated with a frown. "I figure that you rather keep that a secret. You work for someone and that most people don't know they exist."

"So how did you figure?" Shamal asked frowning worse.

"For the most part, the secretive actions and the how all of you know another kind of magic." Daphne stated making Shamal nod.

"Draco?" Shamal asked as he looked up.

"I'm not happy about the don't talk part, but I do want to find out more. In any case, the fact remains who was Quirrell working for?" Draco stated making them all frown.

"I think this is something that should go into the report." Vita stated as she looked up. "The fact that Dumbledore placed an entire school in danger for a trap, that didn't work." Vita stated making them all gasp. "What... even Daphne figured that the tasks were way too easy, so easy in fact... that a handful of first-year students solved them... wait, that doesn't make sense... why?"

"It was a lure." Harry stated. "I think he had that all planned out. But he wanted me to go down there with a certain person, the tasks were simple, the dog... Hagrid let's secrets out so easily that it wouldn't be one. The plant we had been shown how to deal with one. The keys... youngest seeker. The potions, logic. But it's the chess set that got me." Harry stated making them all of their eyes to widen. "Ron... why would he make it so that the three most toughest tasks be the ones that could be easily beaten by a select people."

"Because you would protect the stone." Hermione stated with her head downcast. "He's trying to lead you down a path that he thinks is right."

"But for whom" Daphne stated with a frown.

Several hours later...

"But Lindy... Why do we have to go through this again?" Nanoha asked as she sat in a comfy sofa.

"As I can see you actually let two more people into the loop of the mission without contacting me." Lindy stated as she looked at all of them.

"We had no choice." Vita stated as she leaned against a wall. "Harry did a bombardment spell in a too small of an area." Vita stated as Harry shrugged.

"I thought it was a good idea at the time." Harry stated making Lindy groan.

"I've already discussed it with the higher ups. You are given some leeway on revealing yourselves. Right now, we have to find out what Albus's plans are." Lindy stated shaking her head.

Inside a mansion...

"With this I could restore my name." a Blonde male stated as he held up a plain book that looked older then he was. "But who to discredit..." the Blonde muttered as he paced the room. "Ah... that would be perfect." the man stated as he walked up the stairs as a little creature disappeared to another room.

"You were right, Master." the strange creature stated to Draco.

"So my father is planning something." Draco muttered as he leaned into his bed. "Dobby..." Draco started to smirk. "I have an excellent plan, to counter his. Find out who his intended target is." Draco ordered as he started to chuckle. "This is going to be a long holiday."

Several days later, in an abandoned park, a blue sphere was wailing on a rock...

'Just a little more...' Hermione thought as a metal ball impacted with her sphere and she looked behind her. "Vita?"

"Had to get your attention." Vita stated as she walked up. "We do have an answer but you can't be the one to bring it up... they will be contacted by next year." Vita stated as she sat down on a rusted shape. "I have to admit though it took us a while to find this place."

"Wasn't so hard." Hermione stated as she looked at the sky. "I used to come here every year when I was younger. Say why are you here?"

"I'm hiding from Hayate... she had a weird thing last night..." Vita replied as she shrugged. "And I thought to tell you about the offer that might be coming to your family."

"I see... still, you interrupted my practice." Hermione stated as she looked at Vita. "I learned a few new tricks too." Hermione stated as blue bands appeared around Vita's limbs.

"Feeble." Vita stated as the bands broke. "Without a device they will break too easily."

"Oh..." Hermione stated with her head down.

"But on someone whose never been bound by one, they would never know how to break it." Vita stated as she stood up. "I've been gone a little too long, I'll see you later." Vita stated as she disappeared in a red flash of light.

"But I had a question..." Hermione started to say as she looked back at the sky. "I wanted to learn more about that strange array I've been seeing in my dreams." Hermione muttered as she stood up and started to head home as she flicked her wrist and a blue sphere fired out quickly. "And why is it that I'm able to cast this."

In Japan...

"I'm home." Vita stated as she walked in from the front door.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked as he looked out from the kitchen.

"Out." Vita replied as she looked at Hayate who was holding her gut. "You okay?"

"I'm fine... Lindy explained it to me." Hayate stated as she looked up. "Darn body."

"So you're not feeling well?" Vita asked as she looked at Hayate closer.

"I'm fine damn it!" Hayate shouted in anger. "I'm just suffering from a period."

"How can..." Vita started to asked as Signum placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's something that you never had to deal with." Signum stated with a small smile. "Be glad that you are stuck that age, otherwise..." Signum stated quietly as she looked over to Hayate.

"Oh..." Vita's eyes widened. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." Hayate stated as Harry revealed that dinner was done.

At the Harlaown's home...

"Chrono, the dishes have to be spotless." Amy shouted as she helped him clean the dishes. "Fate, could you help us?"

"Still working on the summer homework they gave us." Fate muttered as she looked at a book, wrote a bit, and then back to the book. "Argh! This is so frustrating!" Fate shouted as she balled up the parchment then chucked it to the waste bin. "Describe the five uses of one ingredient but the book only has three." Fate moaned as she placed her head on the table. "I hope Nanoha is having less problems with it..."

"Did you check all the different potions it was in?" Lindy asked as she walked into the room.

"Thank you." Fate stated as she looked through the book for the index. "I never thought to look for it like that." Fate stated as she started to work on the assignment once more.

At the Takamachi's home...

"Nanoha..." A blonde boy stated as he poked a sleeping Nanoha.

"Tired... Worked too hard on assignments last night." Nanoha muttered as she rolled off her bed. "Owie!"

"You okay?" Yuuno asked as he knelt down near her.

"Fine... Still why does it seem like I was supposed to be somewhere else?" Nanoha asked as she looked out the window as her hand moved to her side. "Well Shamal did get her wish in a way..." Nanoha muttered as she looked out again.

"She has told you to lighten up on your training." Yuuno stated as he quickly switched to his ferret form as Nanoha's mom walked in.

"Nanoha, you okay?" Momoko asked as she looked at her daughter. "Yuuno, you do have your own bedroom so could you please use it when you are here." she asked politely as the small animal nodded and exited the room to his own room. "So what's bothering you?"

"Hundreds of things... I know I can cook yet I make the simplest error and blow up the potion lab itself." Nanoha muttered as she looked at her mom.

"Well you now know one thing that will never be on your career list." Momoko stated with a smile. "Still I think you'll do better in that group you joined."

"Yeah... But I have to act like a student at a school that is weird." Nanoha stated then laughed. "Hayate is going to take the school over before she's done."

"She is still on that idea of hers?" Momoko asked with a slight chuckle.

"I did get into trouble at the end of the year..." Nanoha stated as she looked up. "I had to use Raising Heart to protect some friends while we went and did a check." Nanoha started to say when she looked at her mom. "We had orders to try to infiltrate the school without being found out and we miss up badly on the first year alone."

"Accidents happen, Nanoha. As long as you feel that you did it for the right reasons then it was a mistake. You remind me of your father when he brought Miyuki home when a case went sour and his sister died." Momoko stated as Nanoha's eyes widen. "Yes, Miyuki isn't your sister by birth, but she is by blood."

"I already knew... but I never thought you would tell me." Nanoha stated as she started to hug her mom. "Thanks for helping me settle my mind on what I'm going to do next year." Nanoha stated as she stretched her arms. "Good night mom." Nanoha stated as she smiled at her mom.

Inside Albus's office...

"I do wonder if I should hire him." Albus muttered as he looked at a stack of applicants to the post. "Well seeing as he is the only one... might as well."


	18. Diagon Ally and the new Teacher

"I hate traveling like that." Harry stated as they walked into the ally itself.

"Well it beats flying." Vita stated with a chuckle.

"Rub it in." Nanoha muttered as she looked at the list of supplies. "Odd, so many of them are written by the same person." She stated as they saw a line in front of Flourish and Blots.

"Well I'll be, Harry Potter." A blonde man stated from a table making everyone turn to face the young boy.

"Not interested." Harry stated as he then looked around for the rest of his friends.

"Surely you should feel honored to be taught by my brilliant self." Lockhart stated as he stood up and walked over to Harry. "We must have a picture to commemorate this splendid occasion." Lockhart stated as he forcefully tried to hold onto Harry but was roughly grabbed by a blonde haired woman.

"Touch him and I wouldn't be responsible for what happens to you." Shamal stated coldly and vindictively. "You are lucky it was me and not any of the others."

"Like I'm scared." Lockhart stated back with some bravado, but was stunned when Shamal leaned closer to his ear.

"There wouldn't be a body if it was the one normally with him. Leave Harry alone and stay away from him unless you are teaching your class." Shamal stated as she started to head back to Harry with a pleased smile on her face.

~What did ya do?~ Harry asked as he started to collect his books.

~Told him off for you. You know he is an open book?~ Shamal stated as she saw Fate frown. "Something wrong Fate?"

"Tell you later." Fate stated as she looked perplexed, then she started to smile. "In fact I'll tell you on the train." Fate stated as she went to pay for her books.

As Harry and the others started to leave the store...

"It isn't right for two grown men to fight like that." Hagrid stated as he held two men apart.

"I was just curious on whether or not that he could pay for all the Lockhart books." another blonde man stated with a slight snarl on his face.

"Well you could have asked nicer." a red haired man replied looking a little miffed.

"Well it looks like my father is being himself again." Draco stated shocking the group. "What, my dad is an insulting idiot."

"Well who was he fighting with?" Hayate asked as she looked at the two again. "And he doesn't look remotely like you."

"Arthur Weasley." Draco stated making Hayate's eyes widen. "And no, he doesn't live like his son does."

"That's good..." Hayate stated as she then noticed a young red headed girl looking around. "Need some help?"

"Just looking around." the young girl replied as she caught sight of someone and hustled over.

"Such an odd girl... Must add to collection..." Hayate started to say when a fan hit her head. "Must destroy fan." Hayate stated as she spun on the spot to berate Harry. "Harry... Hi Hermione."

"Can you believe all the things that Lockhart done?" Hermione asked as she held up all the books.

"Hermione, remember not all that is written is trustworthy." Hayate stated as she recalled all the Harry Potter adventure books she saw the previous year.

"Oh... yeah... but it seems so vivid." Hermione stated as she looked worried.

"Don't worry about it. If worst comes to worse Harry will protect you." Hayate stated in a joking manor.

"But who protects the protector." Hermione chided back making them both laugh.

On board the train...

"I think my father is up to something." Draco stated as Hayate blinked at the statement.

"And that would be?" Harry asked as he flipped through pages of his book.

"That's the problem, I don't know... It just seems weird that he would try something now after he was released from his sentence." Draco muttered the last part.

"Who got him off?" Harry asked curious.

"Fudge pardoned him as his last act as minister. Hey Fate, what's with the look." Draco asked as he just noticed Fate's pensive look.

"I did some work on Lockhart's books..." Fate started as Daphne looked up.

"What about them?" Daphne asked.

"Well these two books are basically happening at the same time, these two ended at the same time, and these three happen months apart but the locations make for hard travel, to and from and were written out of sequence. And he wrote in useless trivia in the books that most combat veterans would frown upon." Fate stated making them all look at her in surprise. "I mean who cares what your hair looks like while fighting for your life, or what gift you want on your birthday... it makes it seem like it all was faked." Fate stated in wonder but froze. "Wait, there isn't a spell to return a werewolf to normal is there?"

"No, there isn't if there was Lockhart would be world famous... but that would mean..." Daphne stated with wide eyes as she realized that Lockhart played everyone as fools.

"So it seems like there is two problems at school this year." Hayate stated as she looked happy about something.

"What got you so happy?" Harry asked as he looked up from his book.

"I'm going to start my cosplay club." Hayate stated with a large grin that made them all groan. "What, I'm going to ask Professor Snape if I could."

"Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your studies." Hermione stated making Vita chuckle. "Oh, I think my control is back to normal. I've been practicing the ball spell you taught me."

Inside the castle, and in the great hall...

"So Vita, what's your plan this year?" Harry asked as Hermione chuckled as she remembered what happened at the end.

"Same thing this year, record the homework amounts and set up the study plan according to the class schedule." Vita stated as she saw the new students line up for sorting. "That song changed..."

"It changes each year." Percy stated spooking Vita.

"I see." Vita replied silently. "I hope nothing bad happens this year."

"I agree." Harry stated as he looked at the roof.

"Weasley, Ginerva." Minerva stated making a small sigh.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted shocking not only her siblings, the headmaster.

After the feast, inside Albus's office...

"What happened? All the Weasleys are suppose to be in Gryffindor." Albus muttered under his breath as he sat in his office pondering this altercation to his plan. "All the pieces are falling wrong, and to make things worse the board of governors allowed Lucius back on the board on a temporary service. And I also lost the Potter proxy... I wonder who this Gil Graham is, and if I can make him hand the proxy back to me." Albus stated as he leaned back.

In Severus's office...

"So Miss Yagami, you want to start up a club this year?" Severus asked as she sat across from him.

"Yes, I already have a group that would attend." Hayate replied while looking worried.

"If Lockhart wasn't here I would gladly allow it..." Severus stated making her eyes widen. "He would try to use your club to boost his already inflated ego, even if I was the professor to sponsor it." Severus stated making Hayate look down. "But..." Severus stated making her look at him. "The defense post has a curse placed on it that removes the professor at the end of the school year, I suggest you ask again next year, as that year also has a larger amount of students."

"I will, thank you for explaining it to me." Hayate stated as she went for the door.

"If it's any condolences I would like to have it this year... but I don't trust Lockhart." Severus stated as she nodded.

"Fate already saw through his books." Hayate stated.

"Hmmm... why hasn't anyone else caught it?" Severus replied making her look at him. "It was rhetorical."

"I know... but that is a good point." Hayate stated as she exited the room.

"Now to test a class schedule that might work... Hufflepuff and Slytherin for the first term and Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for the second term... I have to find the set that offsets any and all explosions." Severus muttered as he looked at five different plans and held up one. "I hope it doesn't go to this one..." Severus stated silently.

In the Ravenclaw dorms...

"How did I end up here?" Ginny asked a blonde haired girl that is her age. "My entire family is in Gryffindor."

"Ginny you're acting like it's the end of the world." the blonde replied trying to calm her down.

"Didn't you see everyone's reaction, Luna?" Ginny retorted as she swung her arm is a wide arc. "Even the head of Gryffindor was surprised."

"I think she was shocked that she didn't have to worry about another Wesley." Luna stated as she moved away from her friend. "Look at what you are doing Ginny, you are asking for knowledge, a trait of this house."

"Well... that would make sense... but how am I going to word it for my mother?" Ginny asked as Luna paled.

"Blame it on your brother." Luna replied quickly.

"Which one?" Ginny deadpanned in response, just as fast.

"The youngest one..." Luna quietly muttered out. "You did say you didn't want anything to do with him, right?"

"Thanks... She would believe that." Ginny stated as she lay down and was starting to calm down from her mild panic attack.

Outside their room...

"Good, she's okay." Fate thought as she walked to her dorm room. 'Still why did Reinforce ask me to keep an eye on her?' Fate thought as she laid down.

A few weeks later in the Dungeons, a massive explosion shook the entire castle...

"Class please remain seated." Minerva stated to her class as she went for the door to find out where the explosion came from, but stopped when she saw Signum heading straight to the staircases and leaped the railing, catching herself on a staircase that just happened to be swinging to the proper floor. 'Is she nuts?' Minerva thought as she saw Signum run down the hall to the dungeon, dungeon. "Crap... Severus is already going to be a pain... Well Albus can take over this time." Minerva muttered as she started to head back to her classroom to tell them to wait for a few moments.

"Minnie, would you kindly help me take the Slytherin and Hufflepuff students to the infirmary." Albus asked as Minerva turned around and walked down the steps to help.

In the hospital wing...

"I don't care Albus!" Severus shouted as he lay in a bed. "I want the schedule to change because I rather not be teaching form here!" He shouted as Albus closed his eyes. "And don't tell me to brush this aside. This is the second time I've been in here for a potion accident. I want the schedule to change to test which class type causes the least amount of accidents. So far one student has caused enough damage to my classroom that I'm forced to pick another room, and you're asking me to let it blow over!" Severus asked with a pointed glare.

"I'll see to it." Albus replied with a frown. 'And I can't expel any witch or wizard from another country thanks to that law I shoved through the ICW, just to make sure that I got Harry.' Albus thought as he looked around in the wing noting that they were all second years.

In another bed...

~I don't believe this!~ Nanoha shouted across the mental link.

~I told you to be careful.~ Fate stated kindly as she was in her dorm room.

~It could've been worse...~ Hayate started to say but stopped.

~Hayate, no trying to say that.~ Harry snapped. ~Nanoha, we'll figure out how it happens and then we can stop them from happening again.~ Harry stated making Nanoha sigh relief.

~The only thing is... I was following the directions on the board, Hayate who was partnered with me?~

~Gregory Goyle... Brick for brains... I didn't see anything go wrong as well and all of a sudden there was a big explosion that then cascaded into a chain reaction explosion.~ Hayate stated as Nanoha stated that was true as well.

~Reminds me of last year...~ Fate stated then frowned.~ Nanoha, we're you doing all the work?~

~A little...~ Nanoha replied but flinched when she saw Hayate glare at her. ~Fine, all of the work both times.~

~That might be the reason... but that shouldn't have been the problem.~ Fate replied as she looked at her books again.

~We'll find out Nanoha, and besides this time Fate can sit at your bedside.~ Vita stated while laughing mentally.

~Mou... I'll get even with you, Vita.~ Nanoha stated back.

~Vita... I'll find out who you like, and then torture you as you do us... unless you tell them first.~ Fate stated very coldly.

~Guys, calm down.~ Harry stated as he was annoyed at the new conversation.


	19. Halloween

Inside a large room...

"Mister Graham, may I ask you how you acquired the proxy for that family?" Albus asked as everyone in the room looked surprised at the question.

"That's between me and Mister Potter, but if you must know I became his guardian while I stayed in Japan." Gil replied as Albus frowned.

'So this is the mysterious person that adopted Harry...' Albus thought before smirking. "But didn't you emancipate Harry?"

"I did, and he sent me a letter recently asking me to be his proxy while he studies at Hogwarts." Gil replied before frowning. "I hope this meeting wasn't to interrogate me, Mr. Dumbledore."

"I agree with Mr. Graham, Albus." Madam Longbottom stated with a frown. "If this was all we are doing today than it was a waste of time. So could you start the reason you called us here."

Hours later inside Albus's office...

'Damn that boy, who told him he could select his proxy...' Albus thought as he sat down but then frowned. "Sirius Black... Everything went wrong when Vernon took him to that orphanage in Japan, but maybe I can still turn it around."

Weeks later...

"Percy, can I talk to you?" Harry stated as Percy looked up from a chess game he was winning against his younger brother.

"Sure... And Checkmate. You've improved Ron." Percy stated as he stood up and walked over to Harry. "What do you want?"

"Could I skip out on the feast?" Harry asked as he looked down.

"Whatever for?" Percy asked a little shocked.

"My parents." Harry stated quietly.

"I see, I understand. I'll relay this to our Head of House." Percy stated as he went for the exit.

During the Feast...

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked Vita.

"Dunno, he said he didn't want to celebrate Halloween." Vita stated as she looked at the spot Harry usually sat at.

"Halloween is the day he became an orphan." Hermione stated as she looked up from a book and was eating as well.

"Oh... then why did he celebrate it last year?" Ron asked.

"Probably because he never knew." Vita replied as the doors were flung open and Filch ran in.

"Something wrong, Argus?" Albus asked as Filch ran up to Albus and quietly stated it. "I'll deal with it." Albus stated as he stood up and noticed the lack of Harry. 'Where is that boy?' Albus thought as he followed Filch to the location.

"Now that doesn't bode well." Vita muttered seeing a pink sphere lazily fallow suit. ~Nanoha?~

~Yup, wanted to know what's up... after last year I think this was planned.~ Nanoha replied back as Vita picked at her plate no longer hungry. ~Signum?~

~Filch's cat has been petrified, but not like master's spell.~ Signum replied as Vita frowned.

"Vita what's wrong?" Hermione asked as her eyes widened.

~Filch's cat got turned to stone, Hermione.~ Vita replied pushing the thought into Hermione's head. "I'm going to see if Harry is hungry." Vita stated as she stood up as Albus walked in and stated for everyone to sit down.

"There was an odd thing that happened recently and if anyone has any clues to it please tell any teacher about it." Albus stated as he walked back to his seat.

Inside the Gryffindor common room...

"Odd, why didn't he say what happened?" Harry asked as he and his friends sat in a tight circle. "It's almost like he knows what and how... but not who."

"Well, from what Signum and Nanoha stated there was a message about the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again." Vita stated frowning. "Which means it has been done before."

"Vita, do you think there is time in your schedule for research of this?" Hermione asked as Vita blinked then chuckled.

"I have allowances in place, but only if you managed to beat your old score of one seventy-five against Nanoha." Vita stated as Hermione's face went white.

"You're being mean..." Hermione started to say but stopped when an evil smile took over her face. "But then again Hayate did show me this funny picture of you."

"What picture?" Vita asked worried.

"Just you dressed as a kitten cat-girl." Hermione stated with an evil smirk.

"I've never dressed as a cat-girl." Vita retorted.

"Vita just give up." Harry stated as Vita went white.

"Harry... Help please..." Vita stated with a puppy pout.

"Vita, if Hayate's doesn't work on me what makes yours better? Anyways who do you think took the picture?" Harry stated making Hermione look at him. "And don't even think of doing this again Hermione, Hayate handed me a picture of you dress as Rydia."

"Fine..." Hermione muttered as Vita blew a sigh of relief.

Inside a certain bathroom...

"Who's there?" a ghost asked as a girl walked up to the sinks in a trance and hissed at the sinks.

Later on that night...

"Albus there's been another attack." Minerva stated getting Albus's attention.

"There has?" Albus turned the chair to face Minerva. "Where at and whom?"

"A ghost on the second floor." Minerva stated making Albus's eyes widen.

"So Myrtle was attacked again?" Albus stated with a frown. "I'll inform the rest of the staff." Albus stated waving his hand in a dismissal. 'Now what is Tom thinking... How do I go about giving hints on the location without the ghost of the only victim.'

Inside a dream...

"No matter where I go I keep coming back to this spot." the person stated as she tried to catch her breath. "But I recognized the corridor but it's different. This is a bathroom." She stated as she walked into the room only to fall down a tunnel and into a chamber the size of the great hall. "Now where am I!" she shouted as she looked around then paused as she felt pulled to a wall section that seemed to draw her attention...

"Hermione! Wake Up!" Vita's voice broke the image and startled Hermione out of blissful slumber.

In the girl's dorm...

"Vita, I was having a strange dream." Hermione mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't want to know what you dream of Harry for." Vita stated.

"I don't have those types of dreams!" Hermione shouted as she looked at Vita in the eyes. "I was drawn to a place and I can't remember where... but it was calling me."

"Sounds like you need to talk to Reinforce..." Vita stated as they got ready for the morning.

"Reinforce, why?" Hermione asked.

"She would be able to see what is calling you." Vita stated as she looked at Hermione.

"So she would be able to answer what has been calling me?" Hermione asked as Vita nodded and then they entered the common room to see Harry waiting for them.

"Vita, I can take it from here." Harry stated as he led Hermione away.

In an empty classroom...

"So you felt like you were being called to a location?" Reinforce asked as Hermione nodded. "Did it feel foreign to you?"

"No, it felt like it was a part of me... but the odd thing is when Vita woke me up I lost the location." Hermione replied making Reinforce frown.

"Don't wonder on your own, the thing calling you might be dangerous." Reinforce stated as Hermione nodded in fear. "But if we find it and it's safe you can keep it."

"Alright, thanks Reinforce." Hermione stated as Harry and her left the room.


	20. Dueling Club

"Hey Hermione, did you hear that Professor Lockhart is going to host a dueling club." Lavender stated as they exited the new classroom for potions.

"I'll just go as a viewer to see how well he does." Hermione stated as she saw Nanoha chuckle a bit as she rounded a corner talking to Signum.

~Bet you are wondering?~ Vita stated to Hermione.

"A little, could you teach me that?" Hermione stated as she leaned over to the smaller Gryffindor.

"Maybe..." Vita stated as she walked a little farther. "Anyways, Nanoha is going to show what a faker he is."

"Oh... How?" Hermione asked as she looked at the red head.

"A little poking of his pride. She didn't tell me why she was going to do that, but I got one of her roommates to tell me." Vita stated shivering.

"Cold?" Hermione asked as she felt a chill went up her spine.

"No, just that I don't want to be in his shoes right now. The one thing we all learned about Nanoha is don't destroy her pride." Vita stated as she looked at the Great Hall that had a dueling stage.

"Her pride?" Hermione asked as she saw Professor Snape, who looked mad.

"Nanoha does have pride, Hermione... even though she sometimes acts like she doesn't." Vita muttered.

"So what did he say to her?" Hermione asked as she looked worried.

"Oh, that is something... he stated that he handled a strange creature that resembled a tree in Japan." Vita stated with a mild smirk. "And I know for a fact that he didn't."

"How?" Hermione asked as she saw Snape and Lockhart duel and Lockhart lost.

"Nanoha was collecting items called Jewel seeds, and that's how she met Fate." Vita stated as she smiled at Lockhart's announcement.

"Professor, I would like to duel you." Nanoha stated but it was how she said it that spooked everyone.

"Sure, sure, now miss Takamachi..." Lockhart stated as Severus looked surprised by the laid back Puff being different than normal. "Standard rules for dueling, first one to admit defeat wins." Lockhart stated with a crowd winning smile that should make her swoon but his eyes widen when she didn't back down.

"Are you sure about this Gildory?" Severus stated as Lockhart chuckled.

"I'm sure; as I've been around the world I've seen countless duels and hundreds of spells." Lockhart stated with a gleam in his smile. "In fact she can try any spell she knows." Lockhart stated with the same smile but it slightly disappeared when he saw Nanoha's smile.

"If you say so." Severus stated as he started the match.

"Oh, light that falls, beyond the fair skies." Nanoha started to say when Lockhart fired a spell at her and a pink shield appeared and deflected the spell. "Descend to defeat those that punish the weak! Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouted as a pink sphere appeared in front of her and she placed her hand against it and it turned into a beam.

'I'm glad that she isn't against me.' Severus thought as Lockhart summoned a three foot wall of iron that took the blast. 'So he wasn't all talk.'

"I summon the light of destruction." Nanoha stated with an angry tone. "Down upon my enemies." She continued as Lockhart continued to cast spells at her that was stopped, when several pink bands appeared and wrapped him up, one around his mouth. "Stars gather, and become the light which pierces everything." Nanoha continued without a single break in her stance but the fact that she rose her wand to the air made everyone look up to see a large pink ball start to form by drawing in little specks of magic. "Tear through everything in blaze of light!" Nanoha shouted as the Pink super sphere finished forming and a pink ring with runes appeared between her and Lockhart, whom everyone now noticed that the pink bands and already dissolved.

"What in the world are those spells?" Lockhart shouted as he looked at his chances of avoiding the blast. "Wait… that entire thing is the spell. Well then I call…" Lockhart started to say.

"Starlight Breaker!" Nanoha shouted as she lowered her wand and leveled it at him the entire pink ball was consumed by the ring sending it as a bigger pink beam then the one she fired first. "That is for the lie; I already know who took out the tree that was in my home town." She shouted over the roar of the blast, making everyone blink.

In the Headmaster's office…

"Now Miss Takamachi, please tell me where did you learn those spells." Albus asked as she sat in a chair.

"I found it in the Takamachi vault." Nanoha stated with a frown. "Why do you want to know?"

"I find it highly unlikely that a second year student could cast the second spell." Albus stated with a frown.

"Oh… well from what I read it gathers the magic not from the caster but the surrounding battle site, it seems to have been developed as a means to fight a certain enemy at the time." Nanoha replied with her favorite smile.

"And what was with the long chants?" Albus asked as he looked at a report from Severus and a few students.

"Well… almost all of Japanese spells have chants because they were developed during the warring era." Nanoha stated as she looked at Albus.

"I see, and who did defeat the tree in Uminari city?" Albus asked.

"I promised the person I would never tell anyone, but if it isn't the person I'm free to reveal that I know who. She made me swear on something, but it has been awhile I can't remember what it was." Nanoha stated before paling as she realized she said something.

"I see… so she likes her peace." Albus stated. 'That means it's going to be harder to find this woman.' Albus thought as he tried to read Nanoha's mind and kept getting blocked by a red jewel. 'And her mental defense is so alarming that it should be impossible for anyone her age to have.' Albus thought before smiling. "Miss Takamachi, have you ever learned meditation?"

"Yes, my family also has a sword style… I have the wrong build to learn it, but if I ever have kids my brother would train them in the family art." Nanoha answered before frowning. "But you asked about meditation, yes I do practice that, but only for short periods of time, one of the few things from the martial training I could do." Nanoha replied.

"Please keep in mind not to go overboard like that again." Albus stated as she nodded.

"I'm sorry about that; I do believe I lost my temper." Nanoha stated as she blinked a bit. "I would try to do better at it… I've had a bad year so far…"

"I've heard." Albus stated as he waved her out of his office as well as her head of house and after both left. "She barely answered any of my questions… I need to know those answers before I can make them illegal to know and use. So far it only shows it does minor injuries and can punch through a solid iron wall." Albus muttered as he pondered this new issue.

A week later…

"Albus there has been another attack." Minerva stated. "Are you going to do something this time?"

"Who was attacked?" Albus asked wondering.

"My house ghost and Severus." Minerva stated with a frown. "It was after he got confirmation to change which houses were in his class.

"I'll look into things." Albus stated as he dismissed her and after she had left the office. "Damn it all! Why isn't Tom attacking people like normal? The attacks aren't like I was predicting… So that means I have to find out why." Albus muttered as he looked out his office window.


	21. Information on the Chamber

"I found some information about it." Hermione stated surprising the entire study group.

"And?" Daphne asked as she looked up from her homework.

"It was a chamber designed by Salazar Slytherin as a means for his dark work." Hermione stated as she hefted the Hogwarts, a History book onto the table. "But the odd thing is I found this book in a book shelf." Hermione stated as she placed a book down and she saw them all blink.

"Hermione, that's a family grimiore." Daphne stated as she poked it with her wand only to find it rebuked.

"Well it allowed me to open it." Hermione stated with a frown. "The family name is Schlange. When I was in school I had to do a research paper on my family, that name came up."

"So that's why you could read it." Harry stated with a smirk, which then turned to a frown. "What's wrong?"

"It the fact that Salazar Slytherin was actually Salazar Schlange, and he wrote why he left in this book, and why he created the chamber." Hermione stated as she flipped through the book. "He created the chamber to conduct research on multitude of different things and he grew a Basilisk to protect the chamber from intruders. And the reason he left was that he found love but she didn't like the school."

"So he wasn't dark just misunderstood… but wait didn't Voldemort claim to be his descendant." Draco stated with a frown.

"Well he could have been… and back in those days it was common for large families." Hermione stated as she leaned back wondering about the information they acquired. "Do you think I should show this to someone?"

"No." Both Draco and Daphne stated at the same time surprising everyone.

"Family spells are that only family. And our headmaster has a habit of calling things dark so that no one can learn them." Draco stated making Hermione frown. "Yes and he would burn that book because it contradicts the history that has been written."

"But that would make me a founder's heir." Hermione stated as she then realized that fact.

"I'm the Gryffindor heir." Harry stated as Hermione's head snapped to his direction. "And I thought Hayate was the only true Slytherin in this school.

"Well I also have the location of the chamber now." Hermione stated as she told them about it. "We could tell them we found the entrance."

"Well, is there anything that was should know about the entrance." Daphne asked making Hermione look at the book.

"Oh, well that complicates things…" Hermione muttered out as she pouted.  _"_ _This sucks."_  Hermione then looked puzzled at their faces. "What?"

"It looked like you spoke something but we didn't understand a single word." Hayate stated with a frown.

"I sort of did." Harry stated with a frown as well. "Why did it suck?" Harry asked making them all blink.

"Because only a Parselmouth could open the passageway." Hermione muttered as she looked worried with the faces they were making.

"Hermione, it sounded like you were hissing." Draco stated before smirking. "That proves it, you are one." Draco stated with a grin. "But the question remains is how could Harry understand her."

"Let's go back to studying." Vita muttered with a little vengeance.

Several weeks later…

"Luna, have you seen Ginny?" Fate asked.

"No, why?" Luna replied before looking at Fate oddly. "It seems like you're different then everyone else."

"That I am, but to answer your question Professor Flitwick wanted to talk to her." Fate replied as she looked around. "Penny, have you seen Ginny?" Fate asked the perfect.

"Earlier I did, near one of the bathrooms." Penny replied as she looked worried. "I take it Professor Flitwick wants to talk to her."

"Yes, and he said it was important." Fate stated as she walked away. ~Harry could you ask Reinforce why she wanted me to keep an eye on Ginny.~

~Already did, she told me it was because she felt like there was something that the book ate when it bonded with me with her. She wanted you to keep an eye on her to find out why.~ Harry replied back.

~Okay… Ginny is in the area we know is the entrance of the cham…~ Fate thought spoke was ended abruptly and suddenly.

~Fate… Fate! Bardiche!~ Harry shouted mentally.

:Sir, I have detected an anomaly.: Bardiche replied to Harry.

~Where are you located.~ Harry replied so he can relay that to Signum.

:Second floor near the chamber's entrance.: Bardiche replied as Harry told Signum to check it out.

In the headmaster's office…

"Now Filius I'm been looking into this as best as I can." Albus tried to calm both Filius and Minerva with little progress. "I don't know what's causing the petrifying of students or staff. Or where is it's located." Albus stated shaking his head. "Now Miss Potter, how did you come across her?"

"I've told you before, Albus I was doing my rounds since Argus has been in and out of the hospital wing visiting his cat." Signum stated as she leaned against the wall.

In the library, several days later…

"So now we know for a fact where the chamber is." Hermione stated as they all waited for Nanoha to arrive.

"Sorry had to find an empty classroom, I have some orders from the top." Nanoha stated as she walked up to the group. "We need to catch the snake, so it can be studied."

"Okay… now all we need to do is…" Harry started to say when they all heard an outraged scream.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" an angry voice shouted so loud that they saw the twins head pop up from another table in the distance.

"What is our mom doing here?" Fred asked his twin.

"Good guess is that Ginny went missing." George replied by frowning. "And to top it off with her here we can't prank anyone."

In Albus's office…

"Now Filius was that necessary to contact Mrs. Weasley?" Albus asked as he looked worried about the problem at hand.

"Yes I do believe it was." Filius replied making Albus's eyes widen with shock.

"And why pray hasn't anything been found yet?" Molly asked as she looked angrier than Minerva was at Albus.

"We at the moment have no clue where to look." Albus stated making them all groan. "At this moment I have asked all of my non-living resources save the ghosts to scour the grounds." Albus stated making his eyes twinkle.

In an empty classroom…

"I know we might have gotten off on the wrong foot…" a red head stated to a large group. "But can I please help you find my sister."

"And if we tell you we know exactly where she is but not why she is there would you trust us?" A blonde asked making the red head gulp.

"My mom would go ballistic on me if she knew that I had a chance to rescue her and didn't take it. Anyways Draco, I've already to put it bluntly so to say, put my foot in my mouth. I need your help all of you." The red head stated in a pleading manner.

"Sure, but don't get in our way." A black haired boy stated with a frown. "I still don't trust you, but you are doing this to help your sister."

"So where is she?" Ron asked as the group looked at him.

"Second floor Girl's bathroom, there is a secret passage way to the chamber of secrets." Hermione stated as Ron paled. "And to further our problems we have no idea who took her down there… but you will be surprised about some of the things we found recently. But we do have a position open at the moment." Hermione stated as Nanoha gave her a pointed glare.

"This is a onetime deal only." Harry stated as they all looked at him. "You mess up and we leave you behind. While I would like to have Fate… you will do in the mean time." Harry stated with a frown.


	22. The Chamber of Secrets

As a small group moved though the school…

"Are you sure it's in this room?" Ron asked as he saw that they entered a girl's bathroom.

"That's correct." Harry stated as he looked at the group. "Draco, Daphne, Shamal, and Signum, could you watch to make sure no one bothers us."

"If that's what you want." Signum stated surprising Ron. "Shamal is going to be a little late. It seems like the potion master that Albus got is forcing her to help make the antidote for the victims."

"I see." Harry stated as Hermione walked over to the sinks and was looking at them. "Find it yet?"

"Still looking…" Hermione stated as she then saw the mark. "Found it!" Hermione stated with some glee and then puzzled. "Open."

"Not it." Harry stated with a frown.

"Oh…" Hermione muttered as she then focused a bit.  _"Open up."_  Hermione hissed at the sink.

"She's a Parselmouth!" Ron shouted in shock. "But she's not from a dark family."

 _"Stairs."_ Hermione stated as sections of the sides of the tunnel popped out forming a stairway down. "That's going to take some time to get used to." Hermione stated as they all started to walk down to the bottom.

In the Medical Wing…

"There you go Severus." Slughorn stated as Severus started to move.

"Professor… Basilisk, there is a basilisk in the school." Severus stated as he then noticed that he was able to move. "How long have you known, Albus?"

"That it was that?" Albus asked wondering if he can trick his followers.

"No how long have you known that…" Severus started to say when he saw Myrtle. "I see. About the other task you asked me to do… I'll do it." Severus stated with a smirk on his face, as Albus smiled with satisfaction.

Near a large doorway…

"Hermione, should we just let two go in?" Harry asked as the door was sealed shut.

"I think it would be best…" Hermione stated as she held her head for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Vita asked as Ron was poking at a large skin of a snake.

"Nothing." Hermione replied as she walked right up to the door next to Harry. "Ron, we will get your sister for you. It's going to be dangerous on the other side of this door."

"I understand, at least this way I can lie to my parents and say that I help rescue her." Ron stated as he looked at the skin with a pale face. "But do be careful, if this is anything to go by its huge."

"I'll say." Vita stated as she looked at it.

"Hey, Hayate." Harry stated with a smirk.

"Yes, Harry?" Hayate asked with a frown.

"If I don't come back; Blast the room for me, you too, Nanoha." Harry stated with the smirk there.

"Harry, that's not funny." Hayate stated with a frown, but then saw the smirk. "I get it. No longer than two hours." Hayate stated as she sat down on a rock.

Inside the other room…

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted as she went to check on the girl.

"That won't work." Another male voice stated as they looked at the source.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I haven't seen you before."

"My name is Tom." Tom stated as he looked at the two teens in the chamber. "I thought He might be here but not you." Tom stated as he pointed at Harry.

"And why would you care about how I came down here when we don't know how you did." Hermione retorted as Harry frowned.

~Harry, hurry up and get him to make his point.~ Reinforce stated as she was a little panicked.

"So why don't you tell us what you are doing?" Harry asked with a little shrug.

"I've been wondering about you Harry." Tom stated with a frown. "And before you ask, I know about you through her." Tom stated as he pointed to Ginny. "I've been wondering how you beat the greatest dark lord in history."

"Don't know how myself." Harry stated with a shrug again but then pondered something. "How would you know of Voldemort, he was after your time?"

"Voldemort is my past, my present, and Future." Tom stated with a little anger. "I see that you still don't understand." Tom stated as he started to trace letters into the air, Tom Mavolo Riddle, he then swiped his arm through it and it respelled out, I am Lord Voldemort.

"Well now this is interesting." Harry stated as he summoned out his staff. "Well I guess I can introduce myself." Harry stated with a smirk. "Harry Potter, Lord of the Night Sky."

"You the pentacle of light, is a Dark Lord?" Tom asked in shock.

"No. I'm no Dark Lord, Riddle. I'm just a mage." Harry stated as he looked over at Hermione.

"Well no matter." Tom started to say in English but soon switched to hissing.  _"Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four. Tom stated as the mouth of the statue of Salazar opened up and a large black serpent emerged from it. Kill Him."_

 _"I order you to stand down."_  Hermione shouted and the snake stopped cold.  _"Close your eyes and stay put."_

"You!" Tom shouted in anger as he realized that she practically stopped the greatest of serpents. "How can you speak the greatest of dark powers?"

"Simple Riddle, I have a common ancestor as you." Hermione stated as she stood up revealing that she was sorted into Gryffindor. "But even the most powerful of abilities have a weakness."

"You know Riddle as you were looking away." Reinforce stated holding a book. "I was looking for this."

"Who are you, and how did you get my diary?" Tom shouted as he started to run at her.

"Light shine forth from the clouds of the sky." Reinforce started to say as the book started to glow. "Hidden behind the clouds in the starry night sky." Tom froze as the light emanating from the book was blinding. "Dark Blast." Reinforce stated as there was a silent pop as Tom was dispersed as light. "That's the second one I've felt." Reinforce muttered as she looked at the old book, and opened it to see that it was ruined. "This is of no help." Reinforce stated as she tossed it away. "Hermione about the snake… I'll take it with me to a secure location for it to be released and be carefully taken care of." Reinforce stated as she patted it's head and warped away with the large snake, right as Ginny woke up.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she looked around and shot up in fear. "Hermione, Harry, where are we?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, Hermione… Hermione." Harry shouted trying to get his friend's attention as she started to walk to a wall section.

"What wrong with her?" Ginny asked as the wall section slid back and slide to the side, revealing a large chest.

"Hermione snap out of it!" Harry shouted as Reinforce reappeared and was frowning.

"How did she get in here?" Ginny asked shocked as all hell when Hermione pulled out a gauntlet like item out of the chest and put her left hand into it before Reinforce could stop her.

"Get this thing off me!" Hermione shouted as she waved her left arm trying to dislodge the gauntlet.

[Meister, ist bitte spezifischer in Ihrer Reihenfolge.] The Gauntlet stated in German, making Harry and Reinforce blink as Hermione looked at it.  _ **(Master, please be more specific in your order.)**_

"Did you just talk?" Hermione asked as she looked a little bit more fearful.

[Ja.] The Gauntlet replied as fast as she stopped talking.  _ **(Yes.)**_

"Then what is your name?" Hermione asked as she looked at Reinforce, who nodded her head yes.

[Schlangenkönig, Meister.] Schlangenköig replied as Hermione started to laugh.  _ **(Snake King, Master.)**_

"How can she understand what its saying?" Ginny asked as she looked at the older woman, who sighed.

"Master Harry, we have a bigger problem." Reinforce stated with a huff.

"Master!" Ginny shouted in anger.

"I'm her master in the same way that gauntlet called Hermione master." Harry stated in an attempt to calm the girl down.

"But still master." Ginny asked again.

"I'm going back to my book." Reinforce stated as she vanished into light and went to a location on Harry.

"A Genie!" Ginny shouted in awe.

"In a way." Harry stated as he looked at Hermione arguing with the gauntlet. "Hermione just tell it to go into Standby Form."

"Oh, Standby Form." Hermione stated as the gauntlet changed into a bracelet, with five different beads but they were all blue.

"Oh, before I forget." Harry stated as he placed his hand on Ginny's forehead. "I'm not as good as Reinforce but that would keep someone from reading your mind for two years. And could you not talk about this unless we ask you of the events." Harry asked as she nodded as she was blushing like a loon.


	23. Return from the Chamber

In the Ante-chamber…

"I'm not sure they are coming back." Ron stated as Hayate looked up and smiled.

"Actually the door is opening." Hayate stated with a sigh. "Good job, Harry."

"Hey, Ron." Harry called out as Hermione and Ginny walked out of the chamber safely.

"Yeah?" Ron asked worried about his sister.

"Take the credit. I'm not sure I want to have another title with my name on it." Harry stated making Ron frown.

"Why, why let me have the credit?" Ron asked shocked.

"Because you deserve it, anyways as I said I don't want another title." Harry replied as he leaned into a wall. "Anyways it works out, you get forgiven by your mother and you get the kudos for stopping the attacks."

"Well what was causing the attacks?" Ron asked as he saw Harry laugh.

"A diary, here." Harry stated as Ron fumbled with it. "Don't worry its harmless now."

"Why give me the diary?" Ron asked as he looked at it. "Why is it dripping ink?"

"Simple that diary belong to a student fifty years ago, one Tom Mavolo Riddle." Harry stated making Ron frown.

"That's the student that stopped the attacks the last time… wait you mean he framed another person for the attacks?" Ron asked shocked about the information.

"Yeah, and get this, he changed his name since then." Harry stated as he got up then fell face first into the ground tired. "Ouch.

"Harry!" Vita shouted as she ran up to him. "Damn he's tired. He hasn't done that in a long time.

"Great my legs gave up…" Harry muttered as he held his hand up. "Vita, please."

"Fine, but I'm switching with Signum when we get up stairs." Vita muttered as she picked him up with some effort.

"What happened?" Ron asked worried.

"I'm still recovering from a physical problem when I was younger. It comes and goes but its worse if I stay standing too long and let's just say I stood too long." Harry stated as they started to walk to the exit. ~Shamal, get yourself to the second floor bathroom, I need you to relax my legs.~ Harry mentally called out.

~I'm up here with Signum, I'll just check you over when you all get here.~ Shamal replied as Harry looked a little relieved.

"Hermione, does my brother know about…" Ginny started to ask but then pointed to the chamber.

"No, so don't bother to tell him, well at least not yet." Hermione replied as she looked at the bracelet.  _"Open, Stairs."_  She stated at the exit point and the way out was revealed. "I'm not coming back here unless we have a reason." Hermione muttered as they all walked up the stairway.

In the Bathroom…

"Are they back yet?" Daphne asked as she was pacing in the hallway.

"Not yet." Signum muttered as she chuckled as she watched the girl looked annoyed as she continued to pace.

"Actually they're at the steps." Shamal stated as she looked up and started to walk over to the sinks. "Wait a moment please." She asked Draco and Daphne.

After a few tense minutes…

"There." Shamal stated as she walked out of the bathroom. "I checked them over and none of them need a visit to the hospital wing let's head to his office." Shamal stated with a frown at Harry.

~Thanks Shamal, I'll take it easy, but don't blame Ginny.~ Harry stated through their connection as he frowned when they got to the gargoyle to see it move out of the way.

"Ron!" Molly's yell as they all cringed a little at the volume.

"He disappeared just a little while after the rumors of your daughters disappearance surfaced." Minerva stated with a tense voice as Vita opened the door to the office.

"I do believe your youngest two children have been found." Albus stated making the group blink as Molly looked at them with a frown.

"And where have you been?" Molly asked as she looked at the group.

"Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets and I decided to look for it." Ron stated with a small lie that was not a noticeable one.

"Mr. Weasley, could you tell me what happened?" Albus asked as he looked at Ron square in the eye, and then read his mind to see what really happened in the chamber to only frown when he saw who opened the path. 'It was supposed to be Harry who opened the path.' Albus thought as he looked at Hermione to check her end of the story, but was shocked to see five sapphire blue gems protecting her mind. 'She didn't have that before…' As Ron got to the point of who opened the passageway. "Miss Granger, how did you open the way down there?" Albus asked.

"Well, I never knew I could speak to snakes… but I do know how I can… I believe." Hermione stated with a thoughtful look on her face as she tried to recall how. "I did a family history once and a name came up that was unlike any of the others… the only reason I remember that name is because the family name was in German." Hermione stated with a frown.

"And the name?" Albus asked with a slight frown.

"Salazar Schlange, which after some research; I thought that it was weird for him to be called that." Hermione stated as she went about the answer.

"And what reason was that?" Albus asked with a frown.

"Schlange is German for snake." Hermione stated with a frown. "And I forgot all about it till I found a reference to my ancestor here, but it was in an older copy of Hogwarts: a History."

"And that being?" Albus asked again as he looked annoyed that he didn't have this information.

"Salazar Slytherin and Salazar Schlange is the same person, he just got called that by the other founders and it stuck." Hermione stated with a smirk when she saw the pale color on the headmasters face.

"And which line did your family descend from?" Albus asked as he recalled that Salazar married twice.

"First marriage, second child, the first child being a daughter; the second being a son." Hermione stated as she had to look that up on the history of her family. "I did try to look into the second marriage but was stuck when I hit the Gaunt family. They stole a family heirloom from the first marriage family." Hermione stated with a little huff.

"I see…" Albus muttered as he now had two founder students in his school and he wasn't happy. "Mr. Weasley, please continue your story."

"Well after we made it to the bottom we explored a passageway to a large door that had several snakes in the center of it." Ron stated as he then recalled the giant husk. "After we stopped to see how to open the door I saw this huge husk of a giant snake." Ron stated as he made Molly look at Ron with some worry in her eyes.

"And then Hermione hisses at the door, what did you say to it anyways?" Ron asked as he looked at her.

"Open, just like the sink." Hermione replied as she looked at Ron. "Can I continue the story for you, since I did enter the room with you?"

"Sure." Ron stated a little too quickly but only Albus caught it.

"After we entered we found Ginny on the floor holding what appeared to be a book." Hermione stated as Ron handed the book to Albus making Albus frown at it.

"And what power did the book have, because it's inert now?" Albus asked as Hermione looked a little surprised.

"When we both heard another person telling us; that trying to wake Ginny was pointless." Hermione paused to reflect the next few moments in her head. "He told us his name was Tom Riddle." Hermione stated making Albus sit much straighter.

"Are you sure that was the name?" Albus asked.

"Yes sir, that's what the diary told me too." Ginny replied making Albus look at the book again and frown.

"Ginny, what have I told you about intelligent objects?" Arthur nearly shouted.

"That some might be dark in nature." Ginny replied a little saddened.

"And then what?" Albus asked as he waved at Hermione to continue.

"Well he then told us how he had changed his name to a recent Dark Lord." Hermione stated as she then took a breath for the next bit was the hardest. "He then called out this large Basilisk to kill us both but I commanded it to stop and not to open its eyes… I was a little surprised that it worked." Hermione stated with a slight shiver that went down her spine. "We then got rid of the enchantments on the book but I forgot how we did it." Hermione stated as she looked at the book with a dark glare.

~Hermione, that's enough.~ Harry's voice stated in her head.

"I see." Albus stated sadly. "I'll look into how this diary came into the possession of Miss Weasley." Albus stated a little bored.

"Actually I think it might have been my father." Draco stated surprising Arthur and Molly that Draco was in the room. "It might have been a plan to get rid of you as the headmaster and purge the school of what he thinks is undesirables. I think he's nuts." Draco stated but muttered the end of his sentence.

The next day during dinner…

"I would like to make to make an announcement." Albus stated getting everyone's attention. "To Ronald Weasley, for his valor and bravery I gladly give him a reward for his effort to rescue his sister that was taken into the hidden Chamber of Secrets. And two hundred points to Gryffindor." Albus stated as he sat down and then he started to think. 'I have to remove Miss Granger as a possible thorn but how do I go about it.'

The start of the weekend, inside the Quidditch pitch, that had an unusual coloring…

"Okay, so now what?" Hermione asked as she saw Hayate standing off to one side wearing normal clothes but was holding out her charm. "Hayate, Vita… What are you two doing?"

"Giving you some training, that bracelet you're wearing is a device similar to ours." Hayate stated as she looked at Hermione. "Skyline set up."

[Aktivierung.] Skyline stated as Hayate's clothes sifted; now she's wearing a tight, form fitting black shirt with an open long black jacket that reaches her knees, she is wearing black pants with silver inlays that have a split right near her feet showing black boots, she also has white fingerless gloves, and her hands is a tri pointed spear.

"Hayate, since when did you decide to change the look?" Vita asked as she now had a red and black dress and a red hat with a bunny's head on one side, also she is holding a hammer that Hermione recognized from the last year. "Since you know the name just tell it to set up and think of an outfit." Vita stated as she looked bored.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry sitting on a nearby rock.

"Simple Hermione, you need to know how to control it." Harry stated as he looked up from his book, already wearing his knight armor. "And right now would be perfect."

"So you think this is not a good thing?" Hermione asked as she raised her left hand showing the bracelet.

"In a way yes, it's a good thing, and a way no." Harry stated as he stood up and started to fly. "But you want to be able to order it around, not it telling you how to use it."

"I get it." Hermione replied as a blue Belka symbol appeared beneath her. "But I was going to ask you this once, when I started to practice that shooting spell you taught me, I started to have this appear instead of the round one, is that normal?" Hermione asked as she raised her left arm up.

"Oh… you were already starting to form your correct style of magic." Harry stated with a smile.

"Schlangenkönig, Set Up!" Hermione shouted as she started to think up something to wear.

[Aktivierung.] Schlangenkönig stated as Hermione's outfit took on a black jacket with red overlays on her right arm a form fitting purple shirt that revealed her stomach, she was wearing grey slacks that looked rigid, and sliverish boots and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Well how did I do?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry blushing. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she saw Hayate laughing on the ground rolling side to side.

"Hermione…" Vita started to say but was having some difficulties because she was laughing. "You're not all looking like you normally do…" Vita stated in between laughs.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked at her friend.

"Give me a moment…" Harry stated still blushing. ~Signum, could you please bring a mirror with you…~

~Master, why?~ Signum's gruff reply sounded annoyed.

~Hermione's Knight Armor is… different then her normal attire…~ Harry stated with a little whimper.

~I'll bring one…~ Signum stated as Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"Signum's coming with a mirror." Harry stated as Signum appeared and took one look at Hermione and smirk. "So Hayate's Cosplay struck again, right Harry?"

"Signum, that's so… OH, MY GOD!" Hermione shouted as she looked at her look. "I look like I crossed a bunch of Anime characters together… This is your fault Hayate!"


	24. To the Finish Line

Before the events in the chamber, in a suburb of London…

"Mom, are you sure this is the address?" Chrono asked as he and Lindy walked up to a property.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lindy replied as she knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked as she opened the door.

"Are you Mrs. Granger? Hermione Granger's Mother?" Lindy asked as she looked at the woman.

"Yes, and you are?" Hermione's mom asked as she looked worried.

"She's isn't in trouble, but I do have a business proposition for you and your husband, it was through your daughter that gave me a name." Lindy stated with a sigh. "May we come in?"

"Sure, and my name is Emma." Emma stated as she opened the door to let in Lindy and Chrono. "And what is it that you need me and Dan."

"I'm sure you have heard some strange things in the Magical world." Lindy stated as she sat down and nodded for Chrono to do the same. "In fact; I do believe that they are completely backwards."

"Dan had the same idea." Emma stated as Dan walked into the room.

"Emma who are they?" Dan asked as he looked at Lindy curiously.

"I'm Lindy Harlaown. This is my son Chrono." Lindy replied as Emma pondered for a moment.

"Your Fate's mother?" Emma asked with surprise.

"No, adoptive mother. Fate's mother is dead." Lindy stated with a frown. "But as I said before I have a proposition for you two."

"And what can we do for the magical world that Hermione can't?" Dan asked with a frown.

"I'm not with the Magical World. I'm not going to mince words." Lindy stated as she looked at Chrono. "Would you show them S2U." Lindy stated with a smile.

"Alright. " Chrono replied as he pulled out a card from his jacket. "S2U set up."

[Stand by Ready.] S2U stated in a mechanized voice as the card shifted to from a staff.

"As you can see that is way beyond their ability to craft." Lindy stated as she saw the shocked faces of the two elder Grangers. "Now since we showed you that we can tell you that your daughter has peak our interest in her, and I mean the company I work for."

"Who do you work for?" Dan asked as he looked confused as that would have been useful in the world.

"Time-Space Administration Bureau, TSAB for short." Lindy answered.

"Never heard of it." Dan stated making Emma frown.

"Of course you haven't." Lindy stated making Dan frown. "As I see it the TSAB normally doesn't do what I'm doing. But…" Lindy stated as she held her hand up to forestall their questions. "I'm doing this as a favor for your daughter."

"And what do you plan to do with us?" Emma asked as she heard a favor.

"Move you to a more secure location, and you can start up your practice in a protected city that means that you will rarely get involved with politics of the Magical world." Lindy stated making them both sigh with relief. "I'm not going to separate you from your daughter. Now the location I'm going to take you is a ship first then to another location that will be yours free of charge, as the building for your practice. We do need dentists there." Lindy stated the last part as a sigh.

"And if we don't like the place?" Dan asked as he looked at the boy.

"Then we will find a place more to your liking." Lindy replied calmly. "As I said we're doing this as a favor to your daughter."

"Just one more thing." Emma stated as she looked at Lindy as the front door opened.

"Mom, I'm home from school." A young girl stated as she walked into the living room. "Who are they?"

"She never mentioned a younger sister." Lindy stated with a chuckle. "And yes there are schools there."

"We're moving?" the girl asked with surprise. "But what about Hermione?"

"Rose, Hermione is the one that asked her to find a place for us, isn't that right Lindy?" Emma asked as Rose looked at the older woman.

"Correct, Hermione is a friend of my adopted child that happens to go to the same school." Lindy asked as Rose looked worried.

"Is there a place that I could learn the same things as my sister?" Rose asked as Lindy started to chuckle.

"I take it you haven't told Hermione about this?" Lindy asked as she looked at the Grangers. "Let's get your stuff together and then head to your new home. You can be there to pick up Hermione from the station and we will bring you back to your new home as well."

Several hours later and on a different world…

"I like this place." Dan stated as he looked around the new house.

"I'm sorry about the practice; it was supposed to have been finished last week." Lindy stated with a frown.

"It doesn't hurt and can we trust that you can work the selling of our old house and tell our partners that we found a newer location?" Emma asked as she looked around the house as they heard Rose running about. "And about this school where is it?"

"It called the Saint Kaiser Church, and no, it's not that type of school. It's run by a Church who follows the teaching of a King of an Ancient time." Lindy stated as she lead them to the living room. "You have a new car and the School will be contacting you shortly after I leave."

On earth after the Chamber events…

"Alister, I need you to go to the Grangers house and find out what they know about the legacy and if they do remove the memories." Albus stated as Alister looked surprised at the order.

"And if they're not home?" Alister asked as his magical eye swiveled around. "And what if by questioning them they try to look it up?"

"That's why I want you to remove that you were there." Albus stated as he dismissed Alister.

Back at the home of the Grangers…

"Okay." Alister muttered as he knocked on the door as he then noticed a sign on the front lawn. "For sale…" Alister stated as he read the sign. "That's not good."

The next day at breakfast…

"Huh…" Hermione stated as she was surprised to see an owl land next to her. "Isn't this your Owl Vita?"

"It is and Lindy asked to borrow Hedwig." Vita replied with a shrug as she ate her breakfast and saw that Hermione looked happy.

"It seems like Lindy has moved my family." Hermione stated quietly. ~And it looks like I'm living on Mid-childa.~

~That's good.~ Fate replied happily.

~Please visit the Cosplay convention next year.~ Hayate stated with a some mock sarcasm.

~I'm not going to ditch out on you guys, I'm going to help on your mission as it seems like I have a reason to join up.~ Hermione stated with some anger. ~But then again, Hayate needs some help converting Vita to the wonders of Cosplay.~

~No thank you, I like my hobby just as it is.~ Vita replied just as Hayate shouted in glee. 'Great…' Vita thought as she looked at her plate with some disdain. "Potions with Hufflepuff…" Vita muttered as Hermione looked at Vita curiously.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked as Vita looked at Hermione.

"No, just a bad thought." Vita stated with a shrug.

Four hours later…

~Nanoha!~ Vita shouted as both classes were in the hospital wing.

~I don't know how it happened.~ Nanoha replied as they all were pretty banged up.

"I knew it, I knew it." Severus muttered as he looked at the ceiling of the wing. "Next year, there will not be a single explosion in my lab." Severus stated to laugh but stopped when his body told him it hurts worse. "Damn…"

"I wonder how he's going to fix the issue." Harry stated out loud as several others nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the Granger's move to Mid-childa wasn't too fat, I never stated how far before the events of the Chamber, just that it was before the events in the chamber.


	25. Heading Home

At Kings Crossing Station…

"Hermione, ready to head to our new home?" Dan asked his daughter.

"Sure…" Hermione stated with a slight frown as her device sent her a warning.

:Meister, Gefahr.: Schlangenkönig mentally told her.  _ **(Master, Danger.)**_

"So dad, how is…" Hermione started to ask when another Dan entered the station. "Great now I have two dads." Hermione muttered in disdain.

"I know you're the fake." A feminine voice stated behind the first Dan and it was very creepy. "I suggest you leave and never bother this family again."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The fake replied with a shrug.

"Simple, I don't even care right now there is about forty people who are seeing double, add in the fact that you have a wand…" the woman stated again. "So get a better response."

"Fine, an older auror told me he had a task for me and I believed him." The fake stated with a frown.

"Good, right now you are my prisoner." The female stated as a large white glyph appeared taking the fake away but no one the wiser.

"Mrs. Harlaown, where did you take him?" Hermione asked as she noticed no one was watching the event.

"Right now the brig on my ship." Lindy stated as Fate walked up.

"Ready when you are." Fate stated as they all left the station for Diagon ally.

With a certain Snake…

"I'm looking for a new place to live at." Severus asked a goblin.

"We have plenty of apartments that are already furnished, and only five houses that is for sale." The goblin replied making Severus pale.

"I would like to view the houses." Severus stated as he was shown a pamphlet with pictures of the houses. "I'll take this one." Severus stated as he pointed to one in Uminari City.

"Ah, an excellent choice, but please sign this waiver not to discuss what you hear to other people. The Japanese Ministry is adamant about this fact." The goblin stated with a sigh.

"Fine, where do I sign?" Severus asked as he signed several documents.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Snape." The goblin stated with a toothy grin.

On board the Asura…

'I royally fucked up.' A blonde haired teenage girl thought as she lay on the bed. "I had just got done with the training too." The girl's hair shifted to black as she looked at a badge in her hands.

"What a unique ability." Lindy stated from the doorway.

"I'm unique." The girl stated as she sat up. "So who are you; and where am I?"

"I'm Admiral Harlaown, and you are right now on board my ship." Lindy stated with a frown.

"I'm… I hate my first name, Nymphadora Tonks, please just call me Tonks." Tonks stated with some frowning.

"Related to Sirius Black?" Lindy asked with a bigger frown.

"Yes, he's my cousin…" Tonks stated with a frown. "Know about his womanizing days?"

"Ah, but since I know who you are I can safely allow you to be watched. But know this step out of line again and I won't be so lenient." Lindy stated with a frown.

"You're releasing me because I'm related to Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"No. It seems like you were misled." Lindy stated as she looked at the older teen.

"I'm starting to think that as well. I was wondering why Moody wanted me to take the place of a muggle…" Tonks stated as she looked at Lindy's passive face.

"Go on." Lindy ordered.

"Well, he made it out as an order from the top, but there is three places that order could come from… Head of the department, The Minister, and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Tonks stated with a frown.

"Well then, it seems like the target… was Miss Granger." Lindy stated making Tonks's eyes widen. "And I pretty sure who was the one in charge of your mission." Lindy stated as she looked curious for a few moments.

"Why?" Tonks asked as she looked afraid of the answer.  
"That's something we don't have yet." Lindy replied as she let Tonks out of the cell. ~Hermione, she was not the one responsible, she has just started her career.~

~Oh… can I talk to her?~ Hermione asked as Lindy and Tonks walked through the halls.

~Not at the moment.~ Lindy replied as she and Tonks was warped to Harry's house.

After a few hours…

"So here we are pumpkin." Dan stated as he showed Hermione the new home.

"Wow, this place is wonderful." Hermione stated in awe.

[Meister, ich werde prüfen, wenn die Sicherheit bewaffnet ist?] Schlangenkönig asked as Dan looked at her wrist.  _ **(Master, shall I check to see if the security is armed?)**_

"No, I'm sure my dad has that handled." Hermione replied as she caught her dad's look. "Another question that needs to be answered, right?"

"So, why is it that you know of them?" Dan asked as Emma was waiting for them in the living room.

"My friends know of them." Hermione stated as she answered the question.

"Okay, how is it that you have a German speaking bracelet on your wrist?" Dan asked as Hermione paled.

"Don't laugh…" Hermione muttered as she told her parents how she gained the bracelet. "I asked you not to laugh." Hermione shouted as her parents tried to calm down.

"Well, Hermione, I thought you knew better than to stick your arm into something like that." Emma stated calmly. "As a matter a fact, can it turn into a staff?"

"No, it's a gauntlet." Hermione stated with a shrug. "Vita's is a hammer, Nanoha's is a staff, Fate's is a bearded ax, Hayate's is a spear…" Hermione started to list off all the ones she has seen in active mode, or has been told what it looked like.

"So care to tell me why someone looked like me trying to pick you up?" Dan asked making Emma's eyes narrow.

"I found out that, I am related to one of the founders of the school." Hermione stated with a frown. "As of right now there is only one person I don't trust that knows that information."

"I see. So it can talk to you and you can understand it, even though you've never taken German lessons?" Dan asked as Hermione just caught what her father just asked.

"I thought it was speaking in English… Wait, Nanoha told me only I can understand what it's talking about, unless it sends it out in an area." Hermione replied as she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So you're planning on joining the TSAB?" Emma asked as she looked at her oldest daughter.

"Plan on it…" Hermione started to say, but quickly finished her sentence under her breath. "More like dragged in."

"I'm home." Rose shouted as she saw her sister. "Hermione!"

"Hi, Rose, how do you like this place?" Hermione asked as Rose looked at her.

"I like it. I'm not picked on because of the weird things that happen around me." Rose stated before realizing that she just told her parents something. "Oops…"

"Don't think on it." Hermione stated to her younger sister. "I was in the same boat once." Hermione stated as she stood up and moved to the door. "I do have things to discuss with Harry." Hermione stated as she left the house.

"But Hermione, he's on earth…" Emma stated as she watched her daughter walk to the backyard.

"I wonder if that spell will work for me." Hermione muttered as she looked to the sky. "Schlangenkönig set up."

[Aktivierung.] Schlangenkönig stated as Hermione only gained the gauntlet.

"Dimensional transfer." Hermione stated as a blue triangle appeared underneath her, and then she disappeared in a blue flash of light.

At Harry's house…

"So you are related to Sirius?" Harry asked as he looked at Tonks.

"That I am." Tonks stated as Sirius walked into the room.

"Hello Nymph…" Sirius started to say to her, when he saw her glare at him. "You used to like that name."

"I grew up." Tonks stated with some disdain.

"Well, which brings us up to the question why are you here?" Sirius asked as he looked amused.

"I got used and it might cost me my job." Tonks muttered as she looked worried and scared.

"I'll be with you, now could you tell me what happened?" Sirius asked as he knelt near his second cousin.

After she finished her tale…

"I'm taking her back to Britain." Sirius stated as he stood up.

"If we aren't in Britain then where are we?" Tonks asked as she then dragged away from the house.

After they left a blue triangle appeared and Hermione appeared…

"That takes some getting used to." Hermione stated as she looked around the room. "But it did work."

"I take it you want some more practice with Belka magic?" Harry asked as Hermione nodded.


	26. Training and another problem

Over a desert…

"Harry… Can we take a break?" Hermione asked as she landed on the ground.

"Sure." Harry stated as he landed nearby. 'I'm lucky she asked…' :That you are… she is getting better.: 'I know Reinforce.'

"I not sure about how to fight you without getting close to you." Hermione stated as she leaned back to rest her body. "In fact the one spell that I do have you block with ease."

"Then make your own." Harry replied as he looked at the sky. "We still have some time before Lindy decides to call us back."

"I know…" Hermione stated as she stood up, still looking like she is tired. "But I did ask for this."

"That you did, ready for round five?" Harry asked as he started to float in the air.

"Yeah." Hermione replied as she too started to float. "I'm going to take you down a notch." Hermione chided as she fired off a volley of Divine Shooters at Harry.

"That's what the others say before they give up and lose." Harry retorted as he held his hand out and a white triangle appeared to deflect the volley.

'Damn.' Hermione thought as she looked at the shield. "Schlangenkönig, do you have a better form for this type of fight?"

[Ja.] Schlangenkönig replied making her blink.

"When this is over we are going to have to discuss this problem." Hermione muttered as she looked at Harry.

'Wonder what she is doing?' Harry thought as he smiled. "Shine and condense, part the skies in a clear flash of power!" Harry chanted Hermione frown.

'Never heard that one before…' Hermione thought as she saw the sapphire jewel retracted into the gauntlet and another one took its place.

[Verteidigerform.] Schlangenkönig stated as Hermione blinked as the gauntlet gained a large plate that was raised from the middle section of the gauntlet.  _ **(Defender form.)**_

"How is that going to help…" Hermione started to ask.

"Hey Hermione, try one of Fate's spells! Thunder Smasher!" Harry shouted as a yellow beam that had electricity flow along with it.

[Schwere Schale.] Schlangenkönig stated as Hermione looked at a blue shell appeared around her.  _ **(Heavy shell.)**_

After the spell exploded…

"I wonder if she is okay." Harry softly stated when thirty dark blue beams were launched from the dust cloud. "Where is she?" Harry muttered as he dodged the beams.

Inside the dust cloud…

"Keep firing!" Hermione stated as a miniature cross bow that was attached to the gauntlet fired another blue bolt at Harry.

[Meister, Sie sollten aufhalten jetzt oder sollen den Kampf riskieren verlierend.] Schlangenkönig stated as Hermione blinked and nodded her head.  _ **(Master, you should stop now or risk losing the fight.)**_

"I understand." Hermione stated as she flew out of the dust cloud and looked at Harry. "I surrender. I'm starting to feel a drain from the fight."

"Good, most people don't know when to call it quits." Harry stated as he held his hand out to her.

"That I know." Hermione stated as she took his hand and both return to the ship.

Later that day…

"Hello Severus, you just moved?" Lindy stated as she saw the Potion's Professor.

"Why yes I did, and Albus is none the wiser on the reason why." Severus replied as he looked around. "In case you haven't noticed I've been watch by the old man like a hawk, then he gives me this assignment…" Severus stated making Lindy frown.

"I take it the reason you act the way you do is because he wants you to act in a particular manor?" Lindy asked as she recalled Fate saying that he favors his house.

"He thinks letting them have their way will not lead them dark." Severus replied as he shook his head. "But it causes more strife then if he actually put his foot down and enforces the laws that would crack down on that issue."

"I see." Lindy stated as she rubbed her chin as she glanced at his left arm. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"So you can see the residue." Severus stated with a frown. "I was blackmailed into it, not my most favorite memory."

"I'll want to talk some more… but I have some business to take care of." Lindy stated as she walked away.

In the Potter-Yagami home…

"Harry, how do I get the device to tell me all the different modes it has?" Hermione asked as she ate a meal at his house.

"Well for starters you're asking the wrong mage." Harry stated as he looked at her. "I use a spell book, not a device… well not the way you would be."

"Okay… so who could help me with that problem?" Hermione asked as she looked at all the others at the table then blinked at another guy sitting at the table with blue dog ears on his head. "Do I know you?"

"Zafira." Zafira replied as he looked up. "We've met, but not with me like this."

"You're an animagus?" Hermione asked.

"No." Zafira replied as he looked at his master. "Master, I'm going to stay over at the Harlaown's later this week."

"Let me guess…" Harry started to say as he glanced over to Hayate, then back to Zafira, who then nodded. "Sure."

"Master…" Hermione muttered as she tried to recall something…

_Flashback…_

" _I fear for Signum and myself, and somewhat Zafira." Vita stated offhandedly._

_End Flashback…_

"That's what you meant, Vita!" Hermione shouted as she nearly fell out of her chair

"Huh…" Vita replied as she looked at Hermione then to Zafira. "Oh, I thought you figured that out at your last visit." Vita stated as she went back to eating diner. "Say Hayate, you should cook more often."

"Actually, Signum made diner tonight." Harry stated with a dark look at the strawberry hair woman. "You lied to me when you said you can't boil water."

"Actually none of this was made with boiling water." Signum stated with a smirk. "I just follow recipes…"

"And asked me to keep Shamal out of the kitchen." Reinforce muttered as she looked at Signum who now was blushing.

"I admit I'm a decent cook, but I know my limits; this was pushing it." Signum replied as she waved her hand at the table. "I'll help you both during that meal." Signum stated with a sigh.

Later that week, inside the Harlaown household…

"Lindy, I'm worried that I'm not good enough." Hermione stated as she sat at a table.

"Who are you comparing against?" Lindy asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Harry, Vita, Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, Signum, and Zafira; I know I can beat Shamal…" Hermione stated down casted.

"Harry, Harry has more power thanks to the Tome he carries; Vita has experience that you lack as well as Signum and Zafira; Hayate…" Lindy looked at the ceiling. "Well Hayate is strange; Nanoha has the power to be ranked near Harry but has better control then he does; and Fate, well Fate…" Lindy muttered the end of the statement making Hermione look at Lindy. "There are reasons that Fate is stronger then you and none are derived from what you know.

"So, most of them have one thing in common…" Hermione started to say.

"Nanoha and Fate didn't start with cartridges, that didn't come to play for several months and that that was when Harry joined up." Lindy stated as she interrupted Hermione. "And the fact that Harry doesn't even use cartridges is a moot point."

"Then how am I supposed to get better if I can't even hold my own." Hermione demanded as she looked even more dejected.

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Lindy stated with some awe. "You are not the first person to compare themselves with High level mages when your mage rank is lower than theirs. Right now your mage rank is A+ borderline AA-." Lindy stated making Hermione's eyes widen.

"Then how high are the others?" Hermione asked shocked.

I'll start with Hayate; she is AAA+ almost S-." Lindy stated making Hermione laugh. "Nanoha is S- rank. Fate is also S-." Lindy stated making Hermione look amazed."Now for the Guardians, Signum is S-, Vita is AAA+, and Shamal is AA+."

"And Harry?" Hermione asked as she wondered just how strong he really is.

"Harry is by far the strongest mage here." Lindy stated making Sure she has Hermione's full attention. "At A+ mage rank."

"Then how do I lose to him?" Hermione asked in a huff.

"But that's with a limiter, he at all times must have it on or his magic will cause distortions." Lindy stated with a small smile. "His actual rank is SS, and that's the level he casts at."

"SS rank… and he is forced to hold back because he can cause distortions!" Hermione shouted in shock.

"That is still stronger than any mage or magic user on this planet." Lindy stated with a frown. "At the highest peak we detected is a C- mage, and that's a rare detection. The most common we've detected is D rank mages."

"That's… that's so irresponsible… How could they train us to be the best when they don't even do it themselves?" Hermione asked as she looked down.

"Oh and that's not considering the few that Harry's team has found…" Lindy stated making Hermione look at her. "Yes, your school mates have higher than average levels of magic… but they would need to train like you are to develop it."

"So then how do I fit in your little scheme?" Hermione asked.

"Well when we first met, you were barely detected, when your core was unbound, you jumped to a standard B rank mage." Lindy making Hermione look surprised.

"Yeah, I got scolded about the dramatic power difference, but it stopped when I explained why your magic level changed like that. But now that you have a device, you improved your standing to A+, so your progressing faster than a recruit would be."

"I needed to hear that…" Hermione stated as she sighed in relief.

"Yes you did." Lindy agreed as they both decided to work on how to use her device.


	27. Great Changes

At platform 9 ¾…

"There you are." Daphne stated as she walked up. "I've been wondering about the events from the last years… do you think we are going to have an easy one."

"Who knows?" Harry replied as he shrugged as he looked at a sleeping man. "R. J. Lupin…" Harry read off the name on the trunk near the man. "Must be the new Defense Professor."

"Why is he wearing third hand robes?" Daphne asked as she and the others came in, and then they decided to chat for a moment when the door opened again and Ginny came in.

"I'm starting to think something is wrong at home." Ginny muttered as she sat down near Draco. "What's wrong with making friends in other houses?"

"Did your parents tell you to stop being friends with all of us?" Harry asked as he looked puzzled.

"Yes and no… they wanted me to be only your friend, Harry; all the others had to be stopped, including Luna." Ginny stated making Fate look up.

"This is worrisome." Fate stated with a frown. "How will they know whose your friends are in the common room, and when you are in class?"

"My mom confiscated a magical map from my older brothers…" Ginny started to say when Remus shifted.

"Tell me about this map?" Remus asked as he sat up. "Does it contain the entire school and have dots moving about?"

"H-H-How do you know?" Ginny asked as she looked stunned.

"Hmmm… I better ask Molly to return the map to me." Remus stated as he stood up then sat down as he remembered that he was on the train.

"Return it to you; my brothers' had it since their first year." Ginny stated in anger.

"Trust me the spells that made the map are from the Sixth year courses, so there is no way your siblings made it their first year." Remus stated smiling. "I always wondered what happened to it when Filch took it from Sirius, James, Peter, and I that one time."

"Moony?" Harry asked as he looked at Remus.

"MY GOD! JAMES!" Remus shouted as he saw Harry's face. "Wait a minute… you are not James Potter." Remus stated as he took a closer look.

"I've been told I look like my father." Harry stated making Remus laugh out loud.

"Yes I'm Moony one of the map makers of the map that her brothers found." Remus stated with a smile. "That's why I have to get the map back from Molly, she is using the map improperly."

"And how do you use it properly?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Sneaking about the castle, it is utterly useless for tracking a single person everyday and anyways unless she knows the password it should shut off right about now." Remus stated with a chuckle.

In the Burrow…

"What the… it's blank!" Molly shouted as she poked it with her wand.

" _Mister Moony wishes you send it to its proper owner."_

"You can talk?" Molly stated in surprise but it slowly went away as the line repeated fifteen more times alternating between Padfoot and Moony, but then was surprised on the newest line.

" _Or you could send it to Prongs Jr."_

" _Mister Prongs, I'm surprised I didn't think she would ever go to you."_

" _Mister Prongs, I'm happy to see that at least one of us has a child."_

" _Mister Moony!"_

" _Yes, Paddy?"_

" _How do you know if we didn't have a kid?"_

" _Good question, but do you see us sending them to any other school?"_

" _I guess so…"_

"Who's Prongs Jr.?" Molly asked with a frown, knowing full well that her sons couldn't have made the map.

" _Well… Mister Prongs might have snagged a Water Flower but seeing as she always shot him down…"_

" _Or maybe she decided to humor him and like him after a date…"_

"A water flower… a lily…Lily Evens?" Molly asked as she glared at the parchment. "Mister Prongs tried to date Lily Evens, she married James Potter, not someone named Prongs."

" _I'm amazed that she finally did see me for something other than a jerk…"_ Molly looked surprised to see Prongs handwriting signaling the end of her using the map.

Back on the train…

"In fact it should be sent to one of three people." Remus stated as he looked at the teens with a smirk. "Sirius Black, myself, and you, Harry." Remus stated with a laugh as Ginny looked at Harry with a look of pure mischief.

"I wonder what would happen if I tell the Twins that one of the Marauders was a teacher." Ginny stated out loud making Remus twitch.

"You wouldn't…" Remus started to say when Fred opened the door.

"Ginny, we need to discuss how to help…" Fred started to say when he saw the professor.

"Continue…" Remus stated as he rolled his hand. "Ginny informed me that your mother has a map that shows the entire school and that it was created by four people."

"How do you know it was created by four people we never told Ginny that?" George stated with a frown.

"Lucky guess…" Remus tried to reason.

"Yeah right…" Fred stated.

"I bet he knows who made it…" George replied to his twin.

"Naw, if that was true he would know the Identities of the Marauders…"

"Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail, and Prongs." Remus stated making the twins blink at Remus.

"So you do know who made it…"

"Please tell us so we can grovel at their feet…"

"Or help us plan better pranks…

"Or help you get caught, because I can't help you…" Remus stated then put his hand on his face and groaned.

"So which one were you?" both twins asked at the same time.

"None of them." Remus stated with a glare.

"Yup he is one…"

"But which one could he be…"

"Well doubt Wormtail…"

"I agree, he talks better…"

"Well it doesn't seem like Prongs either…"

"True, Prongs sounded far too noble…"

"But Padfoot sounded almost the same, so that shoots him off as well…"

"So that leaves…"

"Moony." They both stated at the same time.

"How can you do that?" Remus asked as he shook his head in disdain.

"Say Remus, you were telling us about Harry's Dad." Hermione stated with a grin, but quickly looked surprised at Harry's frown.

"So Harry's dad was one too…" Fred asked frowning.

"That means one's dead…" George stated with one two.

"Make that two are dead." Remus stated with a frown. "Peter Pettergrew was Wormtail."

"Odd, we saw his name once on the map, even though Binns doesn't…"

"Of the few times we've been caught it has always been by a ghost or a portrait…"

"So why does he appear on the map if he is dead?" Fred asked.

"I'll look at it if Molly had an issue with the map turning off." Remus stated with a chuckle. "Only if by the command of those related to the mapmakers can keep it on indefinitely. Otherwise it will shut off within two months and then start requesting to be sent to one of the mapmakers."

"So it will keep requesting that…"

"She would probably torch it then…"

"Nope, we included a failsafe in that as well, a compulsion to send it to who it belongs to, would keep them from torching it." Remus replied as the train stopped at the school. "Well. We're here."

Several days later…

"Class, put your books down, we are going to have a practical lesson." Remus stated as he stood in front of the Gryffindor third years. "Now just take your wands and follow me." Remus commanded as he led them to another room. "Sorry Severus…"

"Showing the class a Boggart?" Severus chided as he looked at the class. "Be careful Lupin, Longbottom does make explosions quite easily." Severus then got up and left the room. "It'll be ready a week beforehand."

"Thanks." Remus stated as he showed them a cabinet and most of the students were confused. "As you heard Professor Snape say there is a Boggart in this cabinet, now who can tell me what a Boggart is? Miss Granger."

"It is a creature that can change its form to whatever frightens you." Hermione answered with some pride.

"Correct, five points. Now who can tell me what it looks like?" Remus asked as only Harry raised his hand. "Mr. Potter."

"No one really knows, since the moment you see it, it becomes your biggest fear. So in retrospect it is formless." Harry stated as he looked at the cabinet with a frown.

"So class, that tells you what it is but not how to beat it." Remus stated with a smirk. "The way to beat a Boggart is with laughter. Laughter is what it fears and there is a charm that helps in that cause, Riddikulus." Remus stated as he opened the doors to the cabinet but only slightly. "Now, who wants to go first?" Remus smiled when he saw Vita. 'James told me he had no relatives so how can she be a Potter? Better ask Harry later.' Remus thought as he pointed at Vita. "Miss Potter." Remus stated as he stepped away from the door.

'Okay… I'll be the first person to see what it looks…' Vita thought as she fully opened the door to see the Tome of the Night Sky sparking out of control. "Please. Riddikulus." Vita stated as the sparking stopped and it fell to the floor, and Hermione attempted to walk up but Ron got there first and the book changed to a spider, which gained roller skates… after most of the class Harry walked up for the Boggart to shift to a wheelchair, making the class start muttering.

"I'm over that..." Harry muttered under his breath that only Remus caught it. "Riddikulus." Harry stated as the wheelchair changed to a bird, but the Boggart died when Hermione's turn finally came up.

"Well now five points for those that took a chance." Remus stated as he lead them back to the classroom. "Harry, could you stay after class."

"Um… sure, why?" Harry replied as the class entered the classroom.

"I do have some questions, that's all." Remus stated with a smile as he then dismissed the class, and when the classroom was empty. "So who exactly is Vita to you?"

"That's a hard question… and it's a complicated answer." Harry replied as he looked at his watch. "And we don't have the time to explain it."

"I can understand that, so whenever you have some free time." Remus stated as he looked curious for a moment. "Does it also have to deal with your Boggart?"

"A little… but that's more for later as well." Harry stated as he left Remus's classroom.

Inside a large classroom…

"Yes, I know this is not a typical class, but I've figured this is the only way to prevent explosions. Now I'll be separating each of you into a group of four and you will remain in that group of four for the rest of the year unless I change it." Severus stated as he paced in front of the entire class. "Now…" Severus stopped pacing and started to list off names one from each house and each group separated from each other by two tables. "Now I want you all to watch out for one another so that way we all stay safe." Severus stated as he inwardly chuckled. 'Yes… Those three are the ones that never had any problems brewing with her… so one of them should find out why and prevent it.' Severus thought as he started to pace the classroom letting them introduce themselves properly. 'I've gone soft…' Severus thought before he stopped in front of the class again. "Now the instructions are on the board."

In Nanoha's group…

"Fate, Hermione, Hayate…" Nanoha started to say when she looked between them. "But…"

"Nanoha, I think this is what Professor Snape meant last year." Hayate stated with a small chuckle. "Anyways it allows us to make sure you don't blow up all four houses."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Nanoha shouted in anger.

"Nanoha she didn't mean it that way." Fate stated as she looked at the other groups. "Still though three of the best students keeping an eye on the worst, what is he planning?"

"It is logical. Hear me out first Nanoha." Hermione quickly stated as she curtailed the retort from Nanoha. "One we are observant, so we should be able to see what you do wrong; two you won't fail potions; and three, the one that I think is that he thinks is the important one, now he has more time to torment students."


	28. Answers and a Rat

Later that month…

"Sorry, Professor." Harry stated as he walked into the room.

"It's not a problem, I see you take after your mother in the studies." Remus stated as he waved his hand at a chair. "I've talked to Molly about the map."

"Good is she giving it up?" Harry asked with a sigh of relief.

"She is but she had me give an oath that I will not hand it to you." Remus stated with a smile.

"So I'm not going to get it?" Harry stated as he frowned at Remus's smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"I sent it to Sirius, Harry. She never said I couldn't send it to Sirius and he could send it to you." Remus stated as Harry started to laugh.

"I see… So you want to ask me somethings?" Harry asked with a frown.

"First, how come your Boggart is a wheelchair?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Well… That is hard to answer." Harry stated with a frown. "Before I answer it I would like to hear the second question."

"Okay… what is Vita to you?" Remus stated with a frown at how Harry avoided the question.

"Vita, Signum, and Shamal… are all vassals of mine." Harry replied with a shrug. "It is a complicated issue with them."

"Harry, please… why is Vita's Boggart a book that has lightning coming off of it?" Remus asked.

"Now that is part of the set of questions that has the same answer." Harry stated with a smirk. "But I'll answer that soon."

"Okay… I can understand, wait the wheelchair and her Boggart has the same reason?" Remus asked with wide eyes.

"In a way… the wheelchair lasted a bit longer then I known Vita." Harry replied as he then looked to his side.

"Are you avoiding answering a certain question?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Hai…" Harry replied making Remus blink.

"Huh?" Remus asked as he looked surprised.

"I meant yes." Harry replied rubbing his head. "I can speak Japanese."

"Oh… wait, why are you avoiding questions?" Remus asked perplexed.

"Now that is a secret." Harry stated wagging his finger.

"Harry, what is so important to protect?" Remus asked as he then stood up and walked over to Harry.

"I'll answer that soon." Harry replied ~Is the room clear?~

~Took me a bit to find the last one, master.~ Reinforce replied as she scanned the room for ways to store information and removed them.

"What I'm about to tell you, Professor, I want just between us." Harry stated making sure they weren't placed by Remus.

"I'll never betray your trust by telling anyone else about this." Remus replied with a frown. "Why say that?"

"Because there was fifteen eavesdropping charms tied to the Headmaster's office." Harry replied with a frown. "And I didn't think you placed them but I wanted to be safe."

"Well I did tell Albus I was finally going to talk to you about your past, but I told him if you asked me to keep it to myself I would." Remus muttered as he placed his hands on his desk. "Wait you can see magic?"

"No." Harry replied as he moved to his bag and pulled out a book that Remus recognized.

"That's Vita's Boggart." Remus stated as he sat down.

"And the reason I was paralyzed till I was eight and finally out of the wheelchair at the age of ten." Harry replied with a smirk.

"So, she is afraid of it because of what it did to you?" Remus asked.

"No." Harry replied calmly.

"Then why?" Remus asked.

"Because of what it did to her." Harry replied as he looked at the tome with a smile. "Remember I told you most of the questions all had the same answer?"

"Yes, so why do the answers lead to this book?" Remus asked as he looked at the book.

"That is the history of the book… I'm the…" Harry started to say but look thoughtful for a moment. ~Reinforce which exactly am I?~

~I lost count, but somewhere in the thousands but not over ten thousand.~ Reinforce replied.

"I'm one of the thousands of owners." Harry stated with a sigh. "And each time it bonds with the new owner it is blank."

"Blank? How can a book with that many owners be blank?" Remus asked shocked.

"Because as of right now it is full, but when I got it, it was blank. Then Vita, Signum, Shamal, and Zafira appeared." Harry stated with a smile. "Gave Hayate a fright."

"That's another question of mine how did you end up in Japan?" Remus asked.

"I wondered that myself. So I went to the orphanage that I was adopted from, no Gil Graham didn't adopt me for my fame. Do you know anyone with the last name Dursley?" Harry asked and then started to frown when Remus started to look angry.

"How dare he go against Lily's last wish?" Remus muttered.

"So he is related to my mom?" Harry asked with a slight tilt to his head.

"Not by blood, by marriage… but both hate magic, you would have grown up without love… But how did you end up with the book?" Remus asked.

"Now that is the funny part, Gil Graham gave it to me… he was looking for a way to get rid of the tome because of its history." Harry stated with a shrug.

"But why, was it dangerous?" Remus asked with a frown.

"When it wasn't fixed, yes… now no, unless I say certain phrases, and that would be dangerous." Harry stated with a smirk but he quickly looked to the floor.

"Does Sirius know of this?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Yes, I told him when I met him two years ago." Harry stated with a frown. "The Tome of the Night Sky, has in total Five Guardians, you've probably met three of them and seen the fourth."

"I've met Signum and Shamal in the Professor's Lounge and Vita as a student… But I don't recall seeing one." Remus stated with a frown.

"Zafira is a large blue wolf who can change into a man." Harry stated with a smile as Remus then nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"And the last Guardian?" Remus asked as he looked shocked to see a woman appear in thin air.

"Meet Reinforce, the last guardian." Harry stated as Reinforce bowed.

"Please to meet you, Sirius was informative about you." Reinforce stated as she sat down in a chair. "And the real reason Vita is scared of the book is the fact that out of all the owners they always finish the book by using the guardians and then I'm force to recreate them, from the information that the book gained from them when they were originally absorbed."

"So they have a type of immortally that would not befit them." Remus asked with a frown. "Why give them that?"

"Now I'm not the one that gave them that I was added in soon after, and then activated." Reinforce stated as she stood up. "The old man is on his way here."

"I'll be going now Professor." Harry stated as he stood up grabbing the book putting it in the bag. "Oh… before I leave I'm safe at where I live." Harry stated as he left the office and a few minutes went by and Albus walked in.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked as he looked out the window.

"Can you tell me what you and Harry were talking about?" Albus asked as he tried to get Remus attention.

"He asked me to keep it between us." Remus replied with somewhat a smirk.

"I need to know to protect him better." Albus stated with a smile.

"Like he would be with his aunt and uncle?" Remus replied with some venom. "You know as well as I do that Lily forbade her sister to ever raise Harry, so it was luck that he ended up in Japan."

"It is for the Greater Good that Harry goes to his living relatives." Albus stated with conviction.

"Like it is for the Greater Good that I can't find a decent job because the laws you allowed to pass or it is for the Greater Good that Muggle borns can't progress far into a career because of similar laws?" Remus asked with some anger making Albus flinch.

"The magical world isn't ready for that type of change and you know it Remus." Albus retorted as he then noticed the smirk on Remus's face.

"Then explain to me why you had to find me in the United States, where I actually had a low paying job." Remus replied.

"I have no answers for that." Albus replied disdainfully. "Why are you so up in arms about my goal to protect Harry?"

"Because he is safe in Japan, there is no portkey that can go that far, apparition is out for the same reason, and the only magical means is Gringotts, and Death Eaters would never use Muggle means to get there." Remus stated with a smile as he blasted away all of Albus's defenses against Harry living in Japan.

Over the next few weeks in History of Magic…

'Must not fall…' Hermione mentally chanted as her head started to nod. 'I've never fallen asleep in class before… but… he is… so…' Hermione finally succumbed to the bane of all students of Binns, but when her head finally landed on a desk there was a massive flash of power and Binns disappeared and the silent classroom nothing was heard.

In the hallway…

'What was that?' Severus thought as he walked up to the door and opened it to see a class asleep and no professor… "Where is the ghost?" Severus stated load enough to wake the entire class making them all cheer that Binns is gone. 'Why!'

In the Headmaster's office…

"I'm telling you Albus, he was gone before I got there." Severus stated with a frown. "I felt a wave of magic and the entire Gryffindor class was out cold, including Miss Granger."

"You lie… Miss Granger has never fallen asleep in class before." Minerva stated with some anger.

"Why would I lie, I fell asleep in that class." Severus retorted as he looked at the other two heads. "How are we going to fix this?"

"I'll start looking for a replacement teacher." Albus replied with his head in his hand. "I take it that you took points from Gryffindor and that is why Minerva is up in arms?"

"Took points from them…" Severus thought for a few moments as Minerva looked aghast.

"He gave them points for getting rid of their professor." Minerva shouted.

"Well now you can't say I never gave points to Gryffindor." Severus replied as he started to chuckle. "Well whoever did it out did the Marauders." Severus stated with some laughter.

"Well Minerva he does have a point." Filius stated as Pomona nodded her head.

The next day during breakfast…

"I would like to make an announcement." Albus stated as every student looked up at him. "In till I find a replacement teacher all History of magic classes will be held by me." Albus stated with a small frown as he saw that the student body didn't react this time.

"Hey Sirius finally sent it to me." Harry stated with some glee, as the twins looked surprised at the map. ~Reinforce, what do you see on the map?~

~A multi-layer, uniformed detection, and location tracking charms and it is held together by runes.~ Reinforce replied. ~In fact I find it hard to believe that it has never been attempted before.~

In the library…

"So that's the map?" Hermione asked as she looked at the blank parchment. "Are you sure he didn't prank you?"

"That's the glory of it." Fred stated as he looked at it.

"It's blank unless a certain phrase is stated." George continued as they started to bounce their sentences.

"But the trick is you have to swear yourself to it."

"But to what?"

"Well, what were the Marauders famous for?"

"Well mischief."

"So they were up to no good." Hermione stated with a frown. "I swear I'm not up to good."

" _Mr. Prongs thinks the young lady is still up to good deeds."_

"I swear I'm up to no good." Hermione restated resisting the urge to punch the twins.

" _Mr. Padfoot believes she isn't solemn enough."_

"Huh?" Hermione sputtered as she looked at the map.

" _Mr. Moony says you need to be a little solemn to see the map."_

"Oh… I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Hermione stated as she still didn't see the map.

" _Mr. Wormtail thinks 'that' you need to think the sentence better."_

"That's different…" Hermione stated with an odd look.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry stated as Hermione looked at him.

"That's the same thing I said." Hermione stated as the map started to form.

"You forgot to say that." Harry stated with a smirk. "Wow… look at the castle, well we know that they never found the Chamber."

"I can see that." Hermione muttered as she looked at the spot.

"So how do we clear it you two?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Mischief managed." Remus stated from behind them and the map cleared. "How many tries?"

"Hermione tried three times and was getting hints from the makers." Harry stated with a smirk. "I stated the proper statement and it worked because she forgot a word."

"Ah… so that's why Lily could never get it to work…" Remus stated with a few chuckles.

"So now we can find Peter later." Harry stated as Hermione glared at Harry.


	29. Catching the rat

Several nights later…

~Master, there is a rat in your dorm room that belongs to…~ Zafira started to say when the rat started to shift to a humanlike appearance.

"Where did he hide the damn thing?" The rat-man muttered as he looked around the bed for something but stopped when he saw a purplish colored dagger floating in front of him.

"If you give up quietly, you'll live, Peter." Harry deadpanned as he rolled over. "I've been wondering why you haven't tried anything yet." Harry looked at Peter but was shocked to see Peter shift back to the rat form and scamper off. "Shimatta!" Harry quickly got out of bed to try to catch the rat but as soon as he got to the door the rat was gone. ~Zafira who does that rat belong to?~

~The Weasley boy.~ Zafira asked as Harry frowned. ~Master?~

~I'll explain later.~ Harry stated back as he sat on his bed. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Harry stated as he pulled out a sheet of paper from under his pillow. "Why is he hiding there…" Harry muttered as he cleared the map and saw that the time was getting close to the morning. ~Signum, there is a rat by the tapestry of a goblin on the seventh floor could you get it for me.~

~Does this have to do with the guy Sirius told us about?~ Signum replied as she started to head for the location.

~Yeah, and please be careful. It seems like he doesn't want to be caught.~ Harry stated as he started to get ready for the day.

As he started to get ready…

'Hmmm… Master said it was around here…' Signum thought as she looked around for the rat by picking up the tapestry and frowned. ~Master it's gone…~

~He couldn't have gotten far, try searching around for him.~ Harry stated as she looked at her surroundings and saw a door but shook her head as she walked away from the location.

In the library…

"You mean he was looking for something in your room…" Vita asked shocked. "But what would that mean…"

"It seems like he was looking for the map." Hermione stated with some disdain as Hayate walked into the library. "How was your club?"

"Getting there, some of the pure bloods are resisting the call." Hayate stated as she started to rub her hands together with a demonic look in her eyes. "But they will fall…"

"Like I have and only go every so often." Vita muttered.

"Blasphemy Vita, blasphemy." Hayate and Hermione both stated at the same time.

"Jinx." Vita stated stunning both of them.

"Finally peace and quiet." Nanoha stated as she looked at her homework.

"Nanoha, please be nice to them." Harry stated as he looked at the two fanatics. "Hayate, Hayate, Hayate, what am I going to do about you?"

"Well you could join my club Harry." Hayate stated with a mild glare at Vita, who just shrugs it off.

"Hermione… well I can't blame you Hermione, but Vita still complains that you still try to get your other roommate involved. When will you stop acting like Hayate, Hermione?" Harry asked with his head resting on the table.

"When either Vita or Parvati joins the club and goes regularly." Hermione stated with a huff.

"You're a convert alright." Harry stated in a deadpanned voice.

"Young lady, we hold this school in a proper standing and that outfit is far too small." Minerva's voice sounded very angry.

"I'm sorry, but I just recently had a growth spurt…" the younger student, what appeared to be a younger student.

"Fine, detention Friday, young lady." Minerva stated as she left in a huff.

"You know, Arf." Fate stated surprising the girl that just was chewed out by Minerva. "I didn't exactly give you permission to leave my room."

"But it was boring as hell…" Arf muttered as she and Fate went back to the Ravenclaw Dorms. "Not my fault the clothes don't fit…"

"Adjust your age to fit the clothes not the other way around." Fate snapped at her familiar.

"Miss Testarossa." Minerva stated surprising both student and familiar. "One cannot do what you suggested."

"Then you really don't know Arf… Arf…" Fate looked at the pile of clothes and a shaking puppy. "Just great…"

"That looks like your pet wolf…" Minerva started to say but was shocked to see Fate gather the clothes. "Great she's gone catatonic, on me. Hey Luna can you carry Arf for me? I'll explain Arf to you later, Professor McGonagall." Fate stated as she took the clothes and had Luna follow her with the wolf puppy.

"I'll have plenty of questions for you." Minerva stated while muttering about a getting a drink.

Later that day…

"I'm sure the last known location of Peter was here." Harry stated as they were searching the seventh floor.

"Are you sure the map didn't lie?" Hermione asked as she looked at a door that shouldn't be there. "Harry is there a room for this door?"

"No why?" Harry replied as he looked at the map. "Wait a door without a room on the map… open it."

"Whoa!" Hermione shouted as she dived under a red beam of light and rolled to the left when a green beam hit where she was. ~We need help over here!~ Hermione thought shouted as she spied a man hiding behind what appeared to be a table on its side, or was it a desk.

"Well we found him." Harry stated as the red beam hit a wall and detonated with a solid boom. "Well, we will have some company soon." Harry stated as the staff appeared. "Photon Lancer, Assault Shift." Harry stated as twenty spears appeared with electricity sparking off them and a yellow ring around all of them. "Fire!" Harry commanded as they all flew into the room with precision and that was soon followed by a little boom. "Give up Peter, I can fire another volley!" Harry stated calmly.

"You win." Peter stated as he walked out hands behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted as two wands flew to her hand from Peter and she looked surprised about that. "Who's wand is this?" Hermione asked as she saw Harry mode release his staff as she saw her head of house with Fate trailing after her.

"Peter Pettergrew!" Minerva stated shocked to see a dead man walking and the fact that Hermione had her wand aimed at him and was holding two wands. "Miss Granger, why are you holding an extra wand?"

"I was just asking him that." Hermione replied with a glare at the ex-marauder.

"It's Lord Voldemort's wand, I took it from the home of the Potters that night." Peter stated as Harry looked quizzical.

"And how did you happen to be there if Sirius and Hagrid were the first ones there?" Harry asked as he thought the timeline carefully.

"Because I'm the one that lead him there!" Peter snapped before covering his mouth as he was covered in chains created by Minerva.

"I always thought it was strange that Sirius would betray the Potters then I heard that their will was unsealed and it listed you with a curse…" Minerva stated with her eyes slightly tearing. "And now I find out that you never died that day. Miss Harlaown, I want you to get Professor Flitwick and have him contact Amelia Bones, and make sure not to dally. We will continue the discussion we had at a later time." Minerva ordered as she then stunned the man and held her hand for the wands. "I hope the school board doesn't find out about this…" Minerva muttered as she the levitated Peter and walked off.

In Albus's office…

'I feel that a problem has arrived and that I need to find out what it is…' Albus thought as he looked at several of his devices that he had lined on the shelf, five of which doesn't work. 'If Vernon allowed Harry to live at Privot Drive… than those three would work… And it seems that the Mudblood I sealed is in fact Miss Granger, it wouldn't do for her to be so powerful… but this last device, the ones for Peter to be undetected while he is with a Weasley is off.' Albus thought for a few moments when he felt Madam Bones at his gargoyle. 'Wonder why she is here?' Albus thought as he signaled the statue to move and as Amelia walked in he then noticed that she wasn't happy.

"First year it was an unknown death of your defense teacher, second year a bloody Basilisk, and this year a dead man walking about and was caught by two third years… If there is anything that goes wrong during the tournament that you could be at fault for…" Amelia started to rant as Albus raised his hand.

"An Inferi here?" Albus asked shocked as he stood up.

"Not an Inferi… Peter Petergrew was found by two third year students, you better hope your reputations can withstand the fallout when he is tried in front of the Wizengamot." Amelia stated as she turned to walk away.

"Who found him, if I may ask?" Albus asked as he probably thought who.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Amelia replied as she left his office.

"It has to be done for the Greater Good…" Albus muttered as he quickly cast several charms on a piece of parchment paper, then transfigured it to an owl and sent it first to pick up the wands and then take Peter to a safer location so he can escape. "He must be able to help Tom return to his mortal body."

With the aurors…

"So… one of these wands is…" Kingsley started to say when a black owl swooped down and snagged both wands and flew away. "Report this at once, Jones!"

In one of the dungeons…

"Thank you, Severus." Amelia stated as she looked at Peter with some disdain when an Owl flew in from the air duct and landed on Peter. "Who…" Amelia started to say when Peter disappeared, making Severus frown. "Who could have this?"

"One of two people…" Severus stated as he looked at the spot. "And only one would have to gain from this.

"Who?" Amelia asked as she looked livid.

"One is Tom Riddle, he would gain from this as he would get his wand back… and the other is the headmaster and he would not be able to be charged with any crimes." Severus replied with a frown. "But don't do anything yet, Albus keeps information close to him and never confides it with anyone unless he can use that person to further his own goals."

"I see… Well I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." Amelia stated with a frown that matched Severus's frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The electives of the group  
> Nanoha's classes are Runes and Arithmancy  
> Hayate's classes are Runes, Arithmancy and Divination... well she wants to help a new friend.  
> Harry's classes are Runes and Care of magical creatures  
> Fate's is Runes, she wants to be able to study...  
> Vita's is Runes and Divination... why she chose it will be revealed...  
> Hermione's is Runes, Arithmancy, and Care...


	30. Third Year Closes

In Albus's office at the end of the year…

"So Severus did your idea work?" Albus asked as all four head of houses were in his office.

"It did, not only did my class not get blown up, but they did surprisingly well." Severus stated making the other three look at him.

"So are you going to request us to do the same?" Filius asked.

"No, I think Severus's class should be the only one to have this schedule type for the moment." Albus stated as he looked at the group. "Now about next year…"

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Minerva asked as she and Severus looked at Albus.

"It's important enough that I'm using a lot of favors to have it hosted here." Albus stated as he looked pleased with himself. "What better way to show peace, than with a tournament that which grantees being famous."

"One that doesn't have a death toll." Severus muttered. "I'll have to forbid several of my students from entering so that they remain alive."

"I'll be doing some safety precautions that would prevent any younger students from participating." Albus stated a serious tone in his speech.

On the train…

~Harry, I'm not in your book right now.~ Reinforce stated to Harry that made Harry look surprised.

~Then where are you?~ Harry asked back as the others sat down in the compartment.

~Remember last year…~ Reinforce started to say.

~You mean the dairy?~ Harry replied back.

~I found another object like it in the school, I'm taking care of it now… I'll be home soon enough.~ Reinforce stated as she cut the link.

"Something wrong?" Vita asked as the group sat down.

"Reinforce is up to something." Harry stated as he shrugged as he looked out the window. "She didn't tell me what though."

"And you didn't like it when we went behind you back." Signum stated surprising those not in the loop.

"At least she told me before hand." Harry replied as he was still looking out the window. "Who do you think rescued Peter?"

"Hmmm… judging on who knew he was found out… don't know." Draco stated as he then noticed that the entire group was a little somber. "Hey at least we didn't almost die this year."

"But there was no adventure this year." Daphne muttered as she looked at a letter.

"What's the matter?" Fate asked as she saw Daphne look at an unopened letter.

"Just that this came today." Daphne stated as she showed them the envelope. "It's from my grandmother's barrister."

"How is she?" Draco asked as he looked surprised.

"The last I heard alive and kicking, but had an unusual fascination with the Nordic culture and legends." Daphne stated as she remembered some conversations about her grandmother. "But… that was two years ago."

"Well you'll find out why." Harry stated as he pulled out a fan and whacked Hayate's head.

"What was that for?" Hayate shouted as she looked miffed.

"No groping." Harry deadpanned.

"Harry, where do you get that fan?" Daphne asked politely.

"What fan?" Harry asked still looking out the window.

"You'll never get the answer from him." Draco stated as all the girls looked at him. "And no, I don't know how either."

In the room of requirements…

"So this is the legendary diadem…" Reinforce muttered as she looked at it. "Well, the traps on it are simple enough." Reinforce stated as she waved her hand over it and dispelled all the traps and curses it had. "Now let's see… same feel as before… and also just like that little extra bit that the book absorbed when bonding with its master." Reinforce stated as she picked it up and felt the same presence as the diary. "I'm glad I'm not human." Reinforce stated as she held it. "Light shine forth from the clouds of the sky." Reinforce stated as the diadem started to glow. "Hidden behind the clouds in the starry night sky." Reinforce stated as the light emanating from the diadem was so bright even Reinforce had to shield her eyes a little. "Dark Blast." Reinforce stated as the light coming from the diadem ended abruptly and she caught it before it hit the floor. "I'm not sure but I just saw connection lines… Damn didn't get a reference point." Reinforce stated as she wrote out a note and left it in the great hall as she left.

The next day in Albus's office…

"Who else knows?" Albus muttered to himself as he stared at the diadem with a frown. "Who else knows about Tom's horcruxes?"

In the Greengrass manor…

"So all she left you with is the family treasure?" Daphne's father asked as he saw that Daphne nodded. "Have you looked at it?"

"No." Daphne replied as she held the box close to her body. "Right now, I want to be left alone."

"That's right she promise that she would take you to Odin's temple this summer." Her father stated with a solemn voice. "I'm sorry you missed the burial but at least she remembered that you wanted it."

"I'm not mad… just… surprised is all." Daphne stated as she walked away still holding the box.

"I'm still wondering what that treasure really is." Her mother stated as Daphne closed the door to the room.

In Daphne's room…

"I'm sorry Daphne…" Daphne stated aloud as she read a note that came with the box. "So what is so important that I get this?" Daphne muttered as she opened the box and looked at what was inside then closed it. "I'm beginning to see a very big conspiracy here."

In Japan, more importantly Midoriya café…

"Nanoha!" Shuzuka stated as Nanoha's normal friends walked up. "Have you been avoiding us?"

"No, why?" Nanoha asked as she looked up from the register.

"Well then when did you get back?" Arisa asked as Nanoha looked a bit miffed.

"Yesterday, Miyuki is busy so Tou-san asked me to take her shift; I was planning to see you." Nanoha stated as she looked at them. "Are you going to order something, there is a line behind you?"

"Sure Nanoha." And then her friends bought some items.

An hour later…

"Sorry, I've been cooped up for so long that it starting to bother me." Nanoha stated as she took them to the park. "Let see, what was the last thing we talked about?"

"Harry and Hermione beating a poor sad soul." Shuzuka stated with some laughter.

"Those two didn't think it was funny at the time." Nanoha stated as she looked at the sky. "Did I tell about the Defense Teacher that year?"

"Yes and the fact that you blew his ego apart." Arisa stated with a huff. "What about this year?"

"We lost our history teacher." Nanoha stated with some disdain. "Because of that The Gryffindors won the house cup."

"Wow… wait aren't you in Hufflepuff?" Shuzuka asked as she looked curious.

"Yes and the oddest thing happened this year…" Nanoha stated as she held out the rest for suspense. "Nothing major happened that required the entire group."

"So far this seems to be the easiest year for you, wait did you blow up the potion lab again?" Arisa asked with an evil smirk.

"No, Professor Snape actually figured away to keep that from happening." Nanoha stated with a grin. "I didn't blow up the lab once this year, but there was a close call for the second years I heard."

"Think since this year was too easy next year would have a bigger threat for you?" Shuzuka asked as Fate walked up behind them all.

"Well at least I hope not." Fate stated spooking all three girls at once. "Anyways Nanoha, Kaa-san wants your report."

"Why… My report is going to be almost the same as the rest… I didn't blow anything up this year." Nanoha muttered as she started to walk away.

"Why did you do that?" Shuzuka asked as Fate looked down.

"I need your help…" Fate almost whispered.

"You need our help?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"I want to get Nanoha a great gift…" Fate started to turn red.

"Ah…" Shuzuka started to say but was grabbed by Arisa.

"We'll help." Arisa stated with conviction.

With Reinforce…

"I'm back!" Reinforce shouted from the doorway to four sets of angry glares and to amused looks. "Hmmm… What?"

"I'm going to let Hayate have her way with you." Vita stated glaring at Reinforce.

"I'm going to test a new recipe that I learned." Shamal stated also glaring.

"Don't even think of escaping." Signum stated with a glare.

"Yeah Dress-up doll!" Hayate stated with an amused look yet somehow it had a demonic gleam to it. "I wonder a cat girl… no too simple…" Hayate went off into her own little world.

"I'm not happy with you." Zafira stated with a disdained growl and glare.

"Reinforce, you should have came home sooner." Harry stated while he looked amused. "I decided to let them decide your punishment, making Reinforce pale.

"Master…" Reinforce actually looked scared. "I told you what I was doing… I even said I'll see you at home…" Reinforce stated.

"Like I told them, I want to be told before you do something." Harry stated as he got up and left the room followed by Zafira. "Hayate don't be to evil, Reinforce hasn't been to one yet… Hayate wanna go to Harajuku as a group?" Harry asked as Vita started to pale.

"Sure… it has been awhile…" Hayate started to say when Hermione walked in the front door. "Hey Hermione wanna go visit Harajuku?"

"If it deals with why Vita is paling sure." Hermione stated as a reply but tilted her head.

"Good." Harry stated as he walked to the staircase. "Zafira is staying behind this time… Arf never forgave us the last time."

"It wasn't my idea to leave him in his normal attire." Hayate retorted as she walked to her room dragging both Reinforce and Vita. "Come on you two I got some good stuff for you." Hayate stated while giving off a vibe that even made Hermione shiver.

"I feel for those of her club." Zafira stated with a sigh.

"Her club isn't that bad." Hermione stated as she recalled a funny event. "In fact she got her entire club out of trouble as they all cosplayed as her, including herself. Professor McGonagall lost all pretenses and fainted allowing them all to get to their respected houses before she came to."

"Okay, Hermione… Signum you're next." Hayate stated as Reinforce walked out wearing a priestess outfit and Vita was wearing a frilly dress.

"Another Frilly dress…" Vita muttered as Hermione caught it.

'I'll tell Hayate to tone down the frills.' Hermione thought as she walked in.

As the weeks go by…

"So far it seems this Dumbledore is a hindrance." A female voice stated to Lindy from a Video Screen that was floating.

"That is correct, Ma'am." Lindy replied as she looked a little pale. "I do have a question."

"You are wondering why I'm the one you are reporting to this time, is that correct?" The voice replied as Lindy gulped. "I'm interested because my favorite student is on this mission."

"Nanoha is doing fine." Lindy stated with a sigh. "I do have to report that the Magical world in Britain is resistant to change."

"I got that much from the earlier reports. Do you have any new information?"

"As it seems most of it stems from the fact that those that held their power for a long period of time decided to flaunt it by passing laws that favor them, and then passing laws that punishes those not like them… If we do what the council wishes we would have to hit both worlds at the same time." Lindy stated as she waited for the angry reply.

"I see, and this group that Lt. Potter wants to form, do you think it has merit?"

"I can see where he would get the idea for it… I was waiting for you to suggest it." Lindy stated with some mirth.

"I can still take you down young lady. I take it you disapprove of the current mission that Signum Potter was sent on alone?"

"That is correct, what is so important that we needed information now?" Lindy asked as she looked to the side.

"Well we had some reports that Jail Scarlatti was seen there. And there have been several mysterious deliveries from locations that were going to be examined by professionals, only to be found stripped bare."

"I see…" Lindy replied as she saw the video screen close. "What is going on here?"


	31. Flames of Sorrow

In an Office…

"So could you please explain why you destroyed the lab?" Lindy asked as she looked at the report.

"I will have to start at the beginning." Signum replied as she looked at the window to see a miniature human with bat-like wings and what appears to be handkerchief wrapped around her body looking outside. "Agito."

"Yes Signum?" Agito asked as she turned to look at Signum.

"Please start your report Lieutenant Potter." Lindy stated with a sigh as Agito floated over to sit on the left arm rest of the chair that Signum was sitting in.

"It all started when…" Signum started to report…

_Flashback till further notice!_

In the Potter household…

"Master." Signum called out as she looked around the house and saw Harry watching a show. "I need to tell you that I'm being sent on a mission." Signum stated as Harry nodded.

"And what will it pertain?" Harry asked as he looked over to her.

"A watch and spy mainly?" Signum stated as she saw Harry stand up and walk over to his school trunk and opened it and handed her something. "Your family's cloak?"

"Take it and keep yourself safe. Laevatein, if she gets into battle protect it as if it was her clothes she was wearing." Harry stated as he looked at Signum. "Do be careful… I sometimes wish I knew what's going to happen."

"I'll try." Signum stated as she took the offered article. "Don't get into danger, master."

At the site of the lab…

"Hmmm… Heavy security for a lab…" Signum stated as she used a set of binoculars to see the place. "The river is unguarded but then again I don't see the defenses are under the place…" Signum muttered as she wished she had the Thing's searching spell. "Still amazes me what she is capable of… well time to see if this will work." Signum stated as she wrapped herself up with the cloak and disappeared entirely.

Inside the complex…

'Great… no one here.' Signum thought as she walked through the halls invisible to all, but stopped when she saw a glass enclosure. 'Are those Unison devices?' Signum thought as she looked shocked to see that many. 'Well that explains what was in the ruins…' Signum thought as she continued her explorations.

After a few hours…

"Hey, do you think we can finally examine the strange ship we found?" a scientist asked another person.

"No, Dr. Scarlatti already had it moved to a different location. He wanted to research it himself." The second person stated as they turned the corner and into a lab room not noticing the door lagged before closing. "Well project FATE went as well as he had hoped."

"What do you… oh, that project, I was wondering why he looked into that." The first scientist replied as they worked on various screens and large calculations. "I do wish we could use devices for this."

"Then this place would be crawling with TSAB scientists." The second scientist retorted quickly. "This place has to maintain being under the radar for our funding."

"I know…" The first scientist muttered as the door opened and a third scientist looked in.

"Hey they're starting up one of those creepy looking things from the ship." She stated as the two in the room got up quickly and ran for the door.

"Hmmm the camera's off…" Signum muttered as she watched the camera turn off as they left the room but turned on when the door opened. "Well now to see what they are working on." Signum stated as she accessed the database from one of the screens and had Laevatein record it. "Store it as Lab Pc room 1."

[Gemacht.] Laevatein replied as she walked to the door but waited for someone to enter the room.  _ **(Done.)**_

Several hours later…

'I'm wondering what they are up to…' Signum thought as she wondered through the maze of corridors. 'Hmmm…'

"Hey are we ever going to get that stupid machine working?" one of the scientists that Signum followed before walked right by.

"Don't know, but I do have some interesting things." Another doctor and one being a female. "Did you hear that the TSAB got their hands on a relic device?"

"They did… wow I guess the Doctor was wrong on the location of one of those fabled devices." The first guy stated as they entered a room but was followed by Signum.

'They must be talking about Hermione's device… but why are they out of the loop that happened last year.' Signum thought as she saw the room they entered was one of the major labs. 'Better stick in here for a few days.'

That night…

"Good, no cameras." Signum stated as she pulled the cloak off.

"Good to know I'm not crazy." A little fairy stated from a test tube.

"So you're awake?" Signum leaned over and looked at the fairy. "Hayate is rubbing off on me…"

"Who's Hayate?" the little fairy asked as Signum looked about the room. "Hey listen to me!"

"Hayate is someone I live with. What is your name?" Signum asked as she walked over to a console and brought up the most recent data.

"Don't remember." The fairy stated as it looked at the woman in the lab. "Wait, you're not with the people here are you?"

"Correct. I'm from the TSAB." Signum replied as she looked surprised on some of the research done here. "Combat Cyborgs… wasn't that project cancelled… Project FATE… could it be…" Signum typed some more and frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the fairy asked as Signum looked over.

"The name's Signum." Signum stated as she looked at the records of deals. "Trust idiots to place all the files on one computer."

"Actually that's only a fourth." The fairy stated with a frown. "I only know of one other console like that one, but one scientist mentioned that near me."

"So where's another one is, umm… do you mind if I call you Agito?" Signum asked with a frown.

"Don't mind at all, I can't remember my own so I don't mind any name." Agito replied with a shrug. "And I can't remember the halls too well they all look identical to me." Agito stated as Signum frowned. "But follow the woman doctor tomorrow I'm being moved to the other Lab again." Agito muttered.

"Thanks." Signum stated as she pulled the cloak over her head. "And don't be surprised about this."

Over the course of a few days…

"Thanks to Agito, I found another forth of the data here." Signum stated to Laevatein as she was alone in another research lab. "Hmmm…" Signum sighed as she hacked another computer. "Odd… some of the funding is from the High Council…" Signum stated somewhat aloud when she heard footsteps in the hallway.

"I'm sure that you were seeing things Hector." A security guard stated as he and another guy walked into the room. "Oh look one of the techs forgot to shut off the console."

"Yeah but Vic, we don't have clearance to touch them." Hector stated with a sour look on his face as he looked around the room.

"You're right we can blame them later for it." Vic stated as they both left the lab.

"Three down… one to go." Signum stated as she reappeared from the cloak. "I was cutting it a little close with that one."

A few days of following scientists everywhere…

'This is getting me nowhere.' Signum thought as she started to explore the lab on her own and found a corridor with a lot of security. 'A little too much defenses for such a small time operation.' Signum thought as she leaned against the wall closest to it. ~Laevatein how long have I been here?~

:Ein kleines über fünf Wochen.: Laevatein replied as Signum looked bored as she wished she took a book to read.  _ **(A little over five weeks.)**_

'This has to be where the final lab is.' Signum thought as she looked ready to finish the mission. 'I miss all those kids running around at that school.'

_End Flashback Part one…_

"So Signum it looks like everything was going according to plan." Lindy stated with a frown.

"That it was." Signum stated with a frown herself. "I believe I told you how I met Agito, and how she helped in the case, but I haven't told you how she helped me finish the case."

"Is this true?" Lindy asked Agito.

"Yeah. I helped her." Agito stated with a smile. "If this gets cleared can I stay with her?"

"It's not up to her or me." Lindy stated with a sigh. "In fact you have to ask her master."

"You never told me that!" Agito shouted in fear.

"My master would never dream of hurting you. His own Unison device would hurt him if he ever did that." Signum stated trying to calm down Agito.

"Wait… that means… the one that you got…" Agito started to say but had her mouth covered by Signum's finger.

"Not yet. A report has to be filed in order of events." Signum stated with a mild sigh.

"I see…" Aigto stated with a nod of her head.

"May I contact Harry so he can watch over her?" Signum asked.

"Signum, Hogwarts started while you were on the mission." Lindy stated with a slight chuckle as Signum paled.

"Great… Well at least you get to know her." Signum muttered.

"Now what happened after that?" Lindy asked as Signum took a breath.


	32. Sorrowful Flames

"The next event is the reason I destroyed the lab." Signum stated with a sigh. "And it…

_Start Flashback Part 2…_

"So finally we get to see why out of all the Unison Devices we have why you are active." A scientist that Signum didn't see before stated with what sounded like laughter.

"Hey! I'm not some guinea pig for you." Agito shouted.

"With no master you don't have rights." The scientist stated with some glee as they turned to the hallway and deactivated the security.

'Well I guess I can see the lab… I hope I can save Agito.' Signum thought as she followed them before the defenses came back.

Inside the lab…

"Let's see…" the scientist muttered as he hooked up a strange looking machine together. "So little one… this won't hurt a bit."

"ARGH!" Agito shouted in pain as the guy laughed at her pain.

"I would like to see how much pain you can take before dying." The now creepy scientist stated with a smile. "Then I can use it to study the most powerful Unison Device… I would love to call it BD-001… but since it got a name…" He muttered as he increased the voltage flowing through Agito.

'Why am I getting affected?' Signum thought as she gripped the top of a machine to steady herself.

"Hmmm… odd… I've seen this before…" the guy muttered as he pushed a few buttons and the voltage dropped.

"That… hurt…" Agito stated harshly as she could in a raspy tone.

"You act like you have a partner." The guy stated as he looked at Agito's face. "Odd… though." He muttered as he turned on the spot. "The one I would rather be testing is the one called Reinforce, not a no-named Unison Device."

'Reinforce!' Signum thought as she looked angry. "I'm not going to allow that." Signum stated as Laevatein hid the cloak, as she also removed Agito from the machine.

"How did you get in?" the guy asked as he looked pensive.

"Who are you?" Signum asked with a dark tone.

"My name… Hojo Crescent." Hojo stated with some glee. "I wonder how long I can study you."

"Unison… In…" Agito managed to say aloud causing both standing people to be shocked to see Signum's form changed completely, her jacket disappeared, her gauntlets turned gold, the purple parts of her clothing turned a deeper bluish shade, her hair tie is replaced by a ribbon of the same color, her hair turned a salmon color, and two pairs of dragonfly-like flaming wings appeared.

"Such a dramatic change…" Hojo stated as he observed the change. "I must have some time to study this." He stated as he hit a button and nothing happened. "Curse you Jail." Hojo muttered as he saw the sword eject a cartridge and gain several lines up the blade.

[Schlangeform.] Laevatein stated as Signum whipped her hand up and the blade separated into a chain whip then all of a sudden it burst into flames slicing through the room.

~Raging Fire Blade!~ Agito stated as Signum blinked in surprise.

~Oh…~ Signum thought as she started destroying the location around her before the floor collapsed sending her into another lab, the one full of deactivated Unison Devices. "Laevatein, Wide area teleport…"

[Ja!] Laevatein replied as everyone in the room vanished only for her to reappear above the felicity.

"I don't care if this will be a mark against me." Signum stated as she summoned her sheathe for Laevatein.

~Signum, what's with the sheathe?~ Agito asked from the Unison Space she created when she Unisoned with Signum.

~My strongest attack.~ Signum replied as she placed the sheathe on the butt of her sword.

[Bogenform .] Laevatein stated as both the sword and sheathe changed to look like a bow.  _ **(Bow form.)**_

"Agito, if you please." Signum stated quietly as she started to pull back on the bow.

~ Raging Fire Blade!~ Agito stated as the arrow lit up with flames.

"Fly, my falcon!" Signum stated as two cartridges ejected.

[Sturmfalken.] Laevatein stated as Signum let the arrow fly and watched it detonate against the building, and then the building blew apart.  _ **(Storm Falcons.)**_

As Signum landed on the cliff nearby…

"What am I going to do with all these Unison Devices?" Signum asked out loud.

~Well you could take them with you to wherever you came from.~ Agito replied to the question making Signum sigh.

{Lieutenant Potter.} Lindy shouted in anger. {What possessed… what happened to you?}

"Can I explain it to you later?" Signum asked as she looked about. "I have about fifty Unison Devices that were stolen from those Ruins you told me about."

{Bring them along. And the reason better be good.} Lindy stated as the screen disappeared.

~Magic technology has changed since I've been around.~ Agito stated as she frowned. ~Well what are you waiting for?~

"Let's go." Signum stated with a smile and took off to the air carrying all the Unison Devices with her, only once did she stop to look behind her at the burning building. "I failed the mission…"

~Did you? The way I see it, you cost the enemy one source of information.~ Agito stated with some gusto.

"I was ordered to only observe." Signum stated as she flew to the edge of town and landed. ~Lindy, I'm at the edge of town; clearance to fly over the city.~

"No need." Lindy stated from a parked car. "Can you explain the look?"

~Unison End!" Agito stated as she separated from Signum reverting Signum's appearance to normal. "I'm one of the Unison devices that she rescued."

"And why were you Unisoned with her?" Lindy asked Signum.

"She just did it." Signum replied before frowning. "I have a better compatibility with her than Reinforce."

"Didn't that one Doctor say he was interested in studying a Reinforce." Agito asked making Lindy look at both of them.

"Is this going to be long debrief, Signum?" Lindy asked as she gestured to the vehicle.

_End Flashback Part two…_

"I see…" Lindy stated as she nodded. "You are cleared of the destruction of the building. And Agito is your partner in anything you do." Lindy stated with a frown. "I have some other things that need some explaining, how did you move about without getting caught?"

"Master Harry gave me permission to use his cloak." Signum stated as she pulled out a silvery cloth out of her pocket, the only reason Lindy saw it, it was folded over.

"What does it do, turn you invisible?" Lindy asked with a chuckle that disappeared when she saw Signum blanched. "It does, prove it."

"You asked for it." Signum stated as she wrapped it around her body and her body disappeared. "It is a little unnerving to see your body disappear."

"I'll say… do you think Harry would let us try to recreate it?" Lindy asked.

"No need, the magical world that we are investigating has a way of making them." Signum stated but frowned.

"What's the matter?" Lindy asked.

"Just the fact that Harry's cloak is far better than any others." Signum stated with a frown. "Anyways, may I be excused to give Agito some clothes?"

"Yes and you are the one to break it to Harry about his new house guest." Lindy stated with a chuckle.

"I dread it." Signum replied with her own laughter.

"What's wrong with what she did?" Agito asked as both Signum and Lindy laughed.

"Harry doesn't like surprises, or when they do things behind his back… Signum here did both." Lindy replied as she started to explain to Agito why they were laughing.

"Oh… I dread to see this Hayate…" Agito stated with a shiver.

In the Medical wing…

"Signum!" Shamal stated shocked. "You know that is going to make you have his wrath."

{Not my fault. Anyways could you break it to him nicely?} Signum asked as Shamal pinched her nose.

{Please… I don't want her in trouble.} Agito stated as well.

"Since you asked nicely… So when are you due back?" Shamal asked quickly.

{After Halloween.} Signum replied.


	33. To Hogwarts yet again

At the train station…

"I'm worried about Signum." Vita stated as she kept a look out around them for any trouble.

"I got that much; Hayate and Hermione are chatting about that Club…" Harry stated with a smirk as both girls looked at Vita with evil grins. "Better be on guard with them this year."

"She will never get me to accept her faith." Vita stated in a huff.

"Hermione was the same way… Shamal said that their doing something this year that bothers her." Harry stated with a frown.

"I know…" Vita stated as she nodded her head and looked at Zafira in puppy mode playing with Arf. "There they go again but this time it looks like it wasn't planned."

"I already got a photo of it." Harry stated as he saw the last of their marry band arrive. "How was your summer?" Harry asked politely.

"Boring." Daphne replied as she looked at the group.

"Dreadful. My father is getting stranger every day." Draco stated as he looked worried. "Oh I know what they are planing this year."

"I've already deduced it is highly dangerous and multiple people have already died due to it." Harry stated as more people started to enter the station.

"Good guess, the headmaster has gotten permission to reinstate the Triwizard tournament." Draco stated as all but Daphne blinked. "A contest that puts three different schools against each other, all three chosen champions has to go through three tasks and the one who wins gets some fame and gold… But why bring back something that has killed over a fourth of the participants." Draco stated with a sigh.

"That's got to be the reason." Harry stated with a worried look. "How do the champions get selected?"

"An impartial judge… Father wouldn't mention it… but I overheard that Albus was forced to either have Aurors watch it twenty-four seven, whatever that means, or put down an Age line that only those older than the line can pass." Draco stated with some worry on his face. "You think someone is going to put your name down to compete."

"Think no…" Harry stated making Draco sigh with relief. "Hoping that I'm wrong… yes." Harry stated making them all look at him. "First year: the troll, Nick's stone, and how weak the defenses were." Harry stated making them all look surprised. "Second year: Lockhart, that diary, and Hermione's giant pet snake."

"Haha." Hermione retorted with a smile. "Still though why bring up the…" Hermione started to say when she felt a chill go down her spine. "Never mind…"

"Last year it was calmer… but we still had to capture Peter, only for someone to rescue him. That's why I'm worried about this year." Harry stated as he looked back out the window.

"Harry, I know exactly what you need." Hayate stated as she started to reach for her trunk and a fan appeared out of thin air and whacked her on the head. "How'd you guess?"

"I lived with you for how long?" Harry replied still looking out the window and to everyone's surprise the fan started to dissolve.

'That's why we never find it!' several people thought at the same time.

'Is it just like the Hammer from Hammerspace?' Vita thought as she watched it disappear. 'Well it fades like the hammer, and rapidly appears just like the hammer… so it is like the hammer.' Vita thought with an evil grin and attempted to summon one herself, and got an odd shape. "Did not go as planned…"

"One or the other, Vita, but never both." Harry stated with a grin.

"Did Vita figure out how Harry summons them?" Hayate asked as everyone blinked as the door slid open to reveal Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Sorry we are late." Ginny stated as she sat down with the others. "Our brother doesn't want to be seen with a certain requirement… but Dress Robes was never mandatory before."

"So true, little sis." Fred/George stated as the other just nodded his head.

"Say Harry, did you know we made a winning bet at the world cup." One of the twins stated in glee.

"Yeah and with the best odds too." The other twin stated as everyone stared at the spot between them.

"But we were tricked out of our winnings by Bagman." Both stated at the same time.

"How much?" Draco and Harry asked at the same time.

At the school…

"So your sister will be late this year?" Albus asked as he looked curious.

"That's correct; Signum had been asked to help a few people and will be out of contact for awhile." Shamal replied with a sigh. "We were hoping that she would have been back earlier but it seems that she was held up."

"I see, I'll ask her why it went over the start of the school." Albus stated with a smug look.

In the Great hall later that night…

~Hayate, remember less on the frills and you can hook Vita.~ Hermione stated to Hayate.

~I've been thinking on it… but she looks so cute in frills…~ Hayate replied with a slight perverted tone.

~Well you will never get her into cosplay then.~ Hermione retorted condescending tone.

~Fine I'll design a few without frills… Hmmm… wonder if Vita would like to look like a ninja?~ Hayate asked.

~Vita a ninja…~ Hermione started to say. "Pft…" Hermione sputtered as she looked close to laughter.

"Hermione?" Vita asked as she looked at her.

"Sorry, Hayate said something funny." Hermione replied quietly. ~Thanks a lot for the mental picture.~

~No problem, want another?~ Hayate replied.

~No!~ Hermione quickly answered. "Say Harry how come you're not in the Cosplay club?"

"I have a deal with Hayate, she never tries to get me involved and I give her dress up dummies." Harry replied while Vita glared at him. "I got away with it and I do occasionally go with her to the convention. I also got her a friend that…" Harry tried to think up a good excuse for it. "…has a similar taste."

"I see." Hermione stated as she blinked. "Wait what?"

"I introduced her to Carim, head knight of the Saint Kaiser Church." Harry stated quietly.

After the sorting…

"Silence!" Albus shouted quieting the entire hall. "I have some announcements for this year. The Quidditch cup will not be running this year…" Albus started to say when all four houses uproared at that. "As I was saying there is a reason why!" Albus shouted over everyone. "This year we will be hosting the Triwizard tournament. Only those of age can participate." Albus stated with his grandfatherly gleam. "And I'm pleased to welcome Remus Lupin to be the History of Magic professor, and…" Albus started to say when the doors of the hall slammed opened and a man with one wooden leg, a silvery eye that looked like it was looking everywhere, and the fact that he had scars on his face. "Alister, you are a little late."

"Had to check to make sure the premises was safe." Alister replied as he limped to the head table.

"And Alister Moody, the new Defense against Dark Arts Professor." Albus stated with a smile. 'Good thing I freed Peter, he found Barty Jr., so that means Tom is going to use the tournament to restore himself then hide in the shadows and use the…' Albus started to plan ahead for the next few years.

Outside of Hogwarts and in an old building…

"Peter, how goes my plan?" Tom asked as Peter walked up to his master.

"Excellent my lord, the plan has no failing points." Peter replied as Tom nodded.

"And the location of Potter's home?" Tom asked as Peter than paled. "Well, Peter?"

"In another country that is outside of our range." Peter replied waiting for the pain.

"Explain?" Tom stated in curiosity.

"He lives in the country known as Japan… No portkey and Apperation can reach that far…" Peter stated shaking in fear.

"I see, and that strange spell that he used on me?" Tom asked as Peter looked even more worried.

"I could find no information on such a spell… I even looked at Runic Spells, my lord." Peter replied.

"I'm not going to torture you for failing Peter, I had hoped that there would have been something… So Potter knows a spell that is unknown." Tom stated as Peter sighed in relief. "And Peter, make sure Nagani is fed."

"Understood master." Peter squeaked as he left the room and closed the door.


	34. Flames of Disaster

In the Fourth Year Potion Class…

"Nanoha, could you add the next ingredient?" Fate asked as she looked at the book as Hayate was working on the next step.

"Sure." Nanoha started to reach over the boiling cauldron and Hermione caught sight of a red jewel about to take a dunk into the potion mixture.

"Ah, Nanoha tuck in Raising Heart, before you dunk her." Hermione stated quietly but commanding.

"Uh…" Nanoha sputtered as she looked down to see Raising Heart dangling close to the potion. "Oh…"

The other three girls just grabbed their heads with one hand and groaned in sync.

~Did you just realize?~ Hermione asked the other two.

~I just now recall that she did the same thing and it could be possible.~ Hayate replied in fear.

~It wasn't my imagination…~ Fate stated in surprise.

~I was going to ask the but I always forgot.~" Hermione stated as they all looked at Nanoha.

"Do you forget to tuck her in when we come into class?" all three of them asked as one.

[Yes.] Raising Heart replied quietly.

"We don't need more trips to the hospital wing." Hermione stated with an angry look.

"Sorry…" Nanoha replied looking fearful, and then she moved the jewel under her robes so she could finish the task at hand.

Nearby…

'What is it about the red jewel that… it must store magical energy for her… if that's true than…' Severus thought before straightening up. "Now that I see some of you are already at a certain stage in the brewing process…" Severus started to teach as he walked around the room hoping to catch someone missing up.

As the days go by…

"Shamal, why did you request to meet me here in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as they walked into the town.

"Signum contacted me." Shamal replied as they went passed the Hog's Head.

"Oh, is she finally back?" Harry asked happily.

"Yes, but she had some trouble it seems…" Shamal stated with an evilish smile. "Signum has acquired an issue she wanted me to tell you."

"Well it can't be that bad…" Harry stated with an odd look.

"Ummm… She said we are going to have a new house guest." Shamal stated as Harry looked pensive.

"If it dealt with her mission I don't see what the problem is." Harry stated making Shamal looked surprised.

"But what about how you hate surprises?" Shamal asked shocked.

"Oh, I'm not happy that she is bringing someone along… but in some ways it can be dealt with." Harry stated calmly.

"I see…" Shamal replied while mentally grumbling.

"Were you trying to get her into trouble?" Harry asked as they met up with the others of the group.

In transit to Earth…

"So how do you like the new look?" Signum asked as she looked at Agito.

"I like it but why show off my wings?" Agito asked as she floated around in the air.

"It is part of your charm, and Hayate would think those are fake and we would surprise her." Signum stated with some glee.

"Wow, what has she done to you to deserve that?" Agito asked as she floated around watching the dimensional sea spiral in a beautiful array. "Say… Why did you agree to be my partner?"

"I happen to think being alone changes people, I've been alive for so long that I've forgotten what it's like to have someone that follows the same path." Signum replied as she looked at the display. "You could have been an enemy one day and a friend another."

"Cool so you rather I stay near you to keep an eye on your back." Agito stated in surprise that quickly turned into happiness.

"But why do I dread that something is going to change…" Signum stated making Agito look at her.

"Meister?" Agito asked as Signum closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just hope I'm wrong." Signum stated as the Knight of Flames moved away from the window.

In the castle…

"Constant Vigilance." Alister stated as he paced in front of the class as a cage sat on the desk. "I overlooked at what you all learned in the previous years. And you've never touched the Dark arts." Alister stated as he stopped in front of his desk. "Nor how to protect yourself from them. Now who can name me the most dangerous curses known?" Alister stated with a smirk as only a few hands went up. "Miss Granger."

"The Unforgivables." Hermione replied as she looked afraid of what they could do.

"Yes… those three spells could send you a straight one-way ticket to prison save one that would warrant your own death. Now who can name one?" Alister asked as he looked about the room as Neville raised his hand. "Mr. Longbottom."

"The… Cruciatus Curse…" Neville stated as soon as he heard his name.

"Ah… the Torture Curse… You're Frank and Alice's boy." Alister stated as he pulled a spider out of the cage. "Needs to be a bit bigger… Engorgio." Alister stated as the spider's size increased. "Crucio!" Alister stated as the spider started to convulse and squirm in pain.

"There." Alister stated as he ended the spell and looked to the class. "Can anyone name another?" Alister asked as Ron raised his hand surprising Hermione. "Mr. Weasley."

"My dad told me one… I think he called it the Imperius Curse." Ron replied as he looked a little frightened.

"Of course your father would know of that one it gave the ministry a hard time." Alister stated as he looked at the poor spider. "Imperio." Alister stated as the spider quickly got to its feet and started to dance, making the class laugh. "You think it's funny, but would you be laughing if I did it to you?" Alister asked making the class stop laughing. "Now who can name me the last one?" Hermione's hand was the only one raised. "Yes."

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione stated scared that she was the only one who dared to name that one.

"Ah… The most feared spell ever created." Alister stated as he limped to the side of his desk so that all could see. "And of course casting this one at a human target would send you straight to the dementors." Alister stated as he looked at the room and his eyes widened when he saw Harry. "Avada Kedavra." Alister stated as a green light that hit the spider and the spider curled up as it stopped moving. "No one has ever survived this curse save one person and no one knows how to this day." Alister stated as he looked at Harry. "And he is sitting right in this room." Alister stated as he stared right at Harry making him squirm in his seat. "Now I want you to copy this down…" Alister stated as he started to discuss ways to protect themselves from those curses.

The day before Halloween…

"That strange…" Harry stated as they walked in to the hall to see two more tables set up.

"I guess that means the other schools are here Harry are about to arrive." Hermione stated as they all sat down at their own table.

"I wonder if the impartial judge is going to arrive as well." Vita asked as she looked at Harry in mild shock as she saw where he was looking at. "What's with the Goblet on that stool?"

"I think that we have a problem." Harry muttered as the doors opened up and someone who matched the size of Hagrid walked in.

"My dear Madame Maxine wonderful that you arrive ahead of schedule." Albus quickly stated as the large woman had to bend down to hug the other headmaster.

"I hope your new games keeper can take care of our steeds?" Olympe queried as she looked at her students then around the hall. "I see Karkaroff is late."

"I did say that you arrived ahead of schedule." Albus stated quickly trying to lead her to the head table but as soon as he done that the door opened up again and another group of individuals walked in.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm amazed that you haven't changed." Igor stated as he led his students in and walked calmly to the head table and sat down.

"Now that the three schools are here the Goblet can be lit." Albus stated as the goblet now has flames coming right off and oddly enough Albus didn't even use his wand to light it.

Later that night in the Gryffindor Common Room…

"Fred, George, I did what you asked as I put my name in." Angelina stated as Harry looked over at his teammates.

"So you three are entering?" Harry asked as he looked tired. "Tell me who gets selected."

"Right… Halloween, Library this year?" Katie asked as Harry nodded. "Still sad that you refuse to celebrate the holiday…"

"I'll celebrate it when trouble stops following me around." Harry stated as Katie started to laugh.

"Knowing your luck that won't happen unless you graduate…" Katie stated before blinking in surprise. "I hope I didn't jinx your luck."

"Don't worry; if you did it might have already been buried by the one that cursed my luck from first year." Harry stated as he stood up and went upstairs.

On the night of Alls Hollow's Eve, in the great hall…

"Now to name the Champions for the Triwizard Tournament." Albus stated as he stood next to the Goblet, which flared up and something was spotted floating down into his hand. "The Champion of Durmstrang is Victor Krum." Albus stated.

"Bravo, Victor, I knew you had it in you." Igor stated with a smile.

But all went quiet as the goblet fired out another scrap of paper, which Albus caught with a twinkle. 'So Cedric…' "The Champion of Hogwarts is…" Albus started to say when his eyes bugged out. "Fred Weasley." Albus stated a little annoyed. "Finally a way to tell you apart from your brother." Albus muttered as Fred walked by. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley, please tell your mother about this." Albus stated with a smile and watched as Fred paled as Fred entered the same location as Victor the goblet lit once again. "And this must be the champion of Beauxbatons." Albus stated as he caught the scrap. "And it is Fleur Delacour." Albus stated as a female beauty went to the awaiting room, no one catching the smirk on Albus's face, but then again everyone was focused on the Goblet as it spat out a fourth name. "Unusal…" Albus stated keeping the illusion that he had nothing to do with it. "The Fourth Champion is Harry Potter." Albus stated as no one moved he restated the name, as everyone didn't bother to look around as Minerva just placed her hand on her face. "Harry Potter!"

"Albus, no matter how much you yell; Harry can't hear you from the library." Minerva stated calmly. "It makes me wonder if he knew it was going to happen, since he normally stays in the common room."

"And who gave him permission not to be here?" Albus asked as he looked furious.

"That would be my fault since his second year, Harry wanted to be left alone on the day his parents died." Minerva shot back as Ludo walked out.

"Albus what is the problem?" Ludo asked as he saw the end of the fight.

"It seems that there is a fourth champion…" Minerva stated before being interrupted by Albus.

"Could you please collect him?" Albus asked Minerva in a commanding voice.

"I will, and I will be contacting Amelia." Minerva stated as she got up and left.

"So who's the fourth Champion?" Ludo asked as Severus glared at him.

"I'll explain later." Albus stated as he walked into the side chamber.

In the library…

"I have a bad feeling." Harry stated under his breath.

"Well it can't be all bad…" Arf stated as she started to pale when she saw Minerva. "Then again I'll be heading up to the dorm now." Arf stated as she started to move away making Minerva smile.

"Hi Professor." Harry stated as he sighed. "Let me guess some how my name came out of the goblet, and you want to know if I asked anyone to place it in?"

"How… how did you guess that?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Quite simple really… I have a bad feeling about this year and when I heard about the tournament I just knew that I was going to be entered for someone's plot or otherwise." Harry stated making Minerva's eyes widen. "And case in point If I had placed my name in why would I avoid the great hall?"

"I see." Minerva stated. "It seems that Albus didn't like the fact that I gave you permission not to be in the great hall."

"I know." Harry stated as Harry stood up and started to follow his head of house. "I just hope nothing really bad happens."

Inside the side room…

"What do you mean another one of your students was entered?" Igor asked angrily.

"Just as I said." Albus replied looking at Severus for help.

"I don't think he did it." Severus stated as everyone looked at him in surprise. "What… Harry might toe the line but he has never broken the rules." Severus stated making Albus narrow his eyes. "And why would he do it?"

"For more fame." Fleur stated in a huff.

"And why would I want more fame?" Harry asked as Minerva led him in. "I rather not be famous."

"Be that it may Harry, did you ask anyone to put your name in?" Albus asked as Harry just looked at the rest of the group.

"No, I do know this much… Ever asked anyone who has a grudge against me that is old enough to put my name in?" Harry asked as Albus paled. "I guess not… Either way I know I have to compete thanks to me being emancipated." Harry stated as Albus regained some color.

"But it's not fair that Hogwarts has two champions." Olympe stated in outrage.

"So Professor which school did my name was entered under?" Harry asked surprising everyone.

"It wasn't listed nor looked like any of the others." Albus replied with a frown.

"Then I'll have to compete with the school listed… None." Harry stated as he looked at Albus. "But I'll remain a student here for anything else."

"Well now that is settled." Barty stated with some disdain in his voice. "We can now tell you when the first task will be held on November twenty-fourth and it will test your daring."

On the way to the common room…

"So talk about a surprise." Fred stated as they both walked to the dorm.

"I wasn't shocked to say the least… With how my years at Hogwarts have been." Harry stated with a shrug. "But don't you think that was quite convenient for my name to come out last?"

"Yeah… maybe you're right and someone entered you under a fourth school…" Fred stated as he started to get a feeling from his brother. "Watch out Harry, Vita and Hermione are waiting at the entrance of the common room.

"Thanks and now I know how far you two have to be to detect each other." Harry stated as they both started to laugh as they both entered.


	35. Knight of Flames Returns

At the Potter-Yagami household…

"I still don't understand, Signum." Agito stated as they walked into the house.

"Hey Signum! Who is the fairy?" Sirius asked as he looked up from the T.V.

"Agito. Say is my stuff packed?" Signum asked as she walked to the entry way.

"Yes, Lindy called to have your stuff ready." Sirius replied as he looked at Agito.

"Want to see a trick?" Agito asked as Sirius nodded and then Agito grew to a young teenager in size. "Ta-da!"

"What the hell!" Sirius shouted as he fell backwards.

"Agito, that is something I told you to do sparingly." Signum stated as she walked out of a room holding what looks to be a stick.

"What's with the stick?" Agito asked as she tilted her head and reverted to her normal size.

"It's a wand." Signum replied as she waved it at the trunk and it shrank. "Come on we are behind schedule." Signum stated as she walked out the door followed by Agito.

At the town of Hogsmeade…

"I can't believe I had to sign that much just to have you allowed." Signum muttered.

"I agree." Agito whispered as they both crossed the threshold of the school and stopped.

"Okay… what's with the boat?" Signum asked as she spotted a Hogwarts student. "Could you explain to me what's going on?"

"You're Signum Potter…" The student asked as Signum nodded. "I heard that you were out of contact, our school is hosting the Triwizard tournament." The student replied as she walked away.

"Figures… Might as well see the headmaster." Signum stated as she walked to the school.

Inside the great Hall…

"Harry, when do you think Signum will be back?" Vita asked as she stabbed a carrot with a fork.

"Hopefully…" Harry started to say when the doors opened and Signum walked in.

"Sorry Headmaster. I was detained at another job." Signum stated as she bowed to the headmaster.

"We can finish this discussion in my office." Albus stated with a smile and he rose from his seat to walk to his office.

Inside Albus's Office…

"So Miss Potter, why are you late?" Albus asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"I was hired to help move a few people and help them get acquainted with the new home." Signum replied as Albus stared right at her eyes.

'Why is her mental shield a dagger…' Albus thought as he then caught sight of Agito. "Now why is a fairy doing here?"

"Oh you mean Agito?" Signum asked as she looked at Albus.

"So is she a familiar to you?" Albus asked curious about Agito.

"In a way… She was injured badly when I found her and nursed her back to health that is part of the reason I was late." Signum replied as she shrugged.

"Ah so she thinks that you will protect her from harm?" Albus asked as he looked annoyed.

"Actually I have protected her from harm, it was right after she was able to move on her own that I had to rescue her again and after that she started to follow me everywhere." Signum stated as she looked a little annoyed at the headmaster. "I decided to call her my familiar as you call it to keep her safe."

"I see, is she any threat to the students?" Albus asked as he then thought to use the school for he own gain.

"No, she would rather hide, than harm someone; unless they mean me harm." Signum replied as she shrugged again. "She saved me from a Kappa."

"Oh… Well than I guess you can let her follow you around." Albus replied as he looked down. 'How can I get Harry to follow the path that he needs to… Tom will not die unless Harry dies first.' Albus thought as he dismissed Signum.

Outside the office…

"Signum… Who was he?" Agito asked frightened.

"That is our major thorn in our side since we started working here." Signum replied as she walked to her room that was provided for her, only to see Harry and Vita waiting for her in the room. "Don't you have class?"

"It's Saturday." Harry replied dryly. "No letter saying when you were due."

"I told Shamal I would be back after Halloween." Signum replied as Agito floated over to the bed and then over to Vita.

"Hey Meister, is she like you?" Agito asked as she floated right over Vita's head.

"Signum who is she?" Vita asked as she glared at the fairy.

"Well…. Meet our new house guest." Signum stated with a frown.

"A Unison device." Harry stated with a matching frown.

"I'm compatible with her." Signum stated as she looked at Harry.

"I see, so…" Harry started to say.

"The name's Agito and you must be Meister's Master." Agito stated with a smile.

"Correct, so Agito I do have some rules for the house." Harry stated as Agito nodded. "Rule number one: Never stay alone with Hayate or Shamal unless absolutely necessary."

"Signum mentioned that to me." Agito stated with a straight face.

"Rule two: Don't engage in a needless fight here." Harry stated with a frown.

"I figured that with Signum's explanation to the old fart here." Agito replied as she nodded her head.

"Alright and rule number three: Tell us all if you are planing to do something that affects the mission." Harry stated as Signum and Vita looked a little surprised.

"I understand." Agito replied as she looked at Signum and Vita. "Is something wrong?"

"They have a few more rules with them… But since you are not my responsibility I figure that you could have a few leniencies." Harry stated much to the fact that Vita and Signum looked afraid. "Well it could be worse I could leave her with Hayate…"

"Never mind I already got her some outfits." Signum quickly stated as she frantically waved her arms about.

"I was joking." Harry stated as Reinforce appeared and shocked Agito.

"You're a unison device but…" Agito started to mutter about height issues.

"I also draw my mana from the tome I'm sealed with." Reinforce stated to the angry unison device.

"Oh… wait what!" Agito shouted in surprise.

"Out of the countless masters of the book all their mana went to the book and was stored thus making my reserves bigger." Reinforce explained.

"Oh." Agito stated with her head tilted. "So you're a giant battery." Agito stated while laughing.

"Shut it firebug." Reinforce muttered surprising everyone.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Agito asked extremely angry.

"A firebug." Reinforce replied calmly.

"I am not a firebug!" Agito shouted as she summoned up a flaming dagger only to have Harry walked between them and whapped Reinforce in the head with a large fan.

"No insulting her." Harry stated with a frown as he turned to Agito. "I take it you've met before?"

"I don't remember my past." Agito stated with a frown.

"I didn't know." Reinforce replied as she looked saddened. "Your name is Agito, the Fairy of Flames."

"Cool… Signum asked if she could name me that… wow talk about…" Agito started to say when Reinforce shook her head.

"No. Agito, you were Signum's partner during the Belkan War, but you disappeared during one of the battles." Reinforce stated as she sat down. "The plan to preserve Belka magic had three key points. One was to store all spell data so that future generations could use the Belkan Magic. Second the tome was to have Guardians and they chose those that were in critical condition and were extremely powerful." Reinforce stated and making Vita's head snap to Reinforce. "Yes Vita, you were dying the day that they had the tome absorb you. The only reason I know this was the fact that it was stored in my databanks but it was sealed unless I met another Ancient Belka Unison Device."

"So they had planned to store Agito in as well…" Signum stated with a frown. "I guess I got lucky to re-meet her."

"Wow…" Harry muttered as he now knew something about his knights. "Wait Shamal isn't a strong fighter, so why was she chosen?"

"Actually Shamal was an accident…" Reinforce stated with a straight face. "She tripped and fell and the book absorbed her when it was absorbing Signum and at that time they had no knowledge on how to remove her from the book… so she became one of the knights who guard the tome. I treat her just like I treat the other knights… I knew how she came to being in the book but… The fact remains she has served some purpose, like forging Cartridges for the other knights and healing them when needed… I guess fate smiled then."

"True I would have died if Shamal wasn't there." Signum stated with a frown. "Why am I starting to remember some of the other masters?"

"You've never been out of the book for so long that the reincarnation program could keep your mind blank." Reinforce replied as Vita looked at Signum.

"Sorry for being a brat half the time." Vita muttered as she looked at the floor.

"You were under stress then." Signum replied.

Later that week…

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Fred asked as he kept shooting glances at Vita and Hermione.

"Sure, why?" Harry asked as he stood up and followed after Fred.

"I know what the first task is." Fred stated with a pale face.

"Let me guess something that I shouldn't be facing." Harry retorted.

"My bother Charlie sent me a message stating that he will be here as it was job related." Fred retorted in the same tone.

"Charlie… isn't that who we sent Hagrid to after we found out about Norbert?" Harry asked as he started to pale.

"Yes, and I can guess you know what the first task is going to be." Fred stated as he walked away.

~Guys… we are going to need a bigger wand…~ Harry stated mentally to his friends. ~Dragons why did it have to be dragons.~

~The line is supposed to be Snakes why did it have to be snakes.~ Hayate stated back as she chuckled.

~Hayate, I think that was what he has to face.~ Fate retorted as Harry sat back with Vita and Hermione.

~Yup that was what Fred told me. Well he told me his older brother Charlie was coming to Hogwarts as it was job related, and Charlie is who Sirius sent Hagrid to when we found out about the dragon egg, whom I found out later that Hagrid named Norbert.~ Harry stated with his head down. "I'm doomed." Harry muttered as Minerva passed by and stopped.

"Why are you doomed?" Minerva asked as Harry looked up to her.

"Fred told me he got a letter from his older brother Charlie." Harry stated with a frown as Minerva started to look pale.

"Are you sure he said Charlie?" Minerva asked as she spotted George. "Mr. Weasley is your older brother Charlie coming?"

"Yeah… made Fred scared and he ran somewhere… Oh Hi Harry." George stated as he walked by but stopped. "Wait the note said job related, they wouldn't"

"Would hope they wouldn't, but alas…" Minerva stated as she looked angry. "They would have preferred to make it look positively dashing." Minerva stated the last part sarcastically. "Oh and Mr. Potter, thank you, for trusting me at the weighing of the wands."

"Thank you for catching that she was using the wrong quill type." Harry replied as he looked bored. "If anything you helped her from losing her job."

"I just realized that myself." Minerva stated as she walked away.

"Now does anyone have a good idea on how to take down a dragon?" Harry asked seriously.


	36. There be Dragons in my Courtyard

Near the Quidditch pitch…

"So are my champions ready?" Ludo asked as he looked at the four teens. "Well you are here so you must be." Ludo stated as he led them all into a tent and picked up a bag. "Your task is to take a golden egg that is in a nest of a dragon since there is four of you, we got four different species. Reach inside and pull one out." Ludo stated as he held out a bag to the champions, first to Victor. "A Chinese Fireball." Ludo stated as Victor looked annoyed as Ludo moved it to Fleur. "A Welsh Green." Ludo stated as he moved the bag over to Fred. "Swedish Short-Snout." Ludo stated as he looked worried as did Fred. "And your turn." Ludo stated as he moved the bag over to Harry. "Hungarian Horntail." Ludo stated as he moved to the center of the group. Now as each of you now realize that there is a number listed on the dragon that is the order you will go in, and it will be Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, and Harry Potter." Ludo stated as Barty walked in.

"Everything is set." Barty stated as he walked out of the tent.

"Well Fred, go on." Ludo stated as Fred walked out with a frown as Ludo exited in a different direction.

As the three were waiting and listening to the crowd roar with excitement and surprise…

"I wish I was watching instead of participating." Harry muttered as he sat down bored.

"I've been wondering something…" Victor started to ask as they were interrupted by a major roar of the crowd.

"Now if Miss Delacour would join us." Ludo's amplified voice shouted out as Fleur looked frightened a little, but she still went outside to compete.

"As I was trying to ask what are you goals?" Victor asked as he looked at Harry.

"Try to survive this and hope nothing bad happens next year." Harry replied as he looked at the exit. "Hope you have a plan."

"I do, you?" Victor asked as the two boys started to laugh.

"I hope so…" Harry stated as he thought of the different ways he could defeat a dragon.

But the noise of the crowd covered up whatever Harry stated as they both now knew that Fleur acquired her egg.

"Now if Victor Krum would join us." Ludo again stated as Victor took one last look at Harry before leaving the tent.

~Hey is anything interesting going on out there?~ Harry asked as he now was utterly bored.

~No, but we did see Fred get barbequed as he just ran for the nest and got the egg… but the dragon didn't take that kindly but Fred did a spell that summoned a shield that took most of the blast.~ Vita stated with a mental chuckle.

~Well Fleur went a little better.~ Hermione stated with some disdain.

~Wow look at Krum go.~ Hayate stated with some mirth. ~Ouch!~

~What happened?~ Harry asked as he heard Hayate.

~Victor was knocked flying after getting the egg by the tail.~ Fate stated bored. ~Needless violence.~

"Now will Harry Potter join us." Ludo shouted as Harry exited the tent for the enclosure. "Now begin!"

~Great now what!~ Harry thought out as he looked at the dragon.

~A mental Speaker!~ Harry heard in his head and he blinked.

~A what?~ Harry asked mentally.

~Wow I haven't seen one in a while.~ the voice stated again making Harry look around. ~In front of you.~

~Oh… You're the dragon… How many eggs are supposed to be in your nest?~ Harry asked as the dragon blinked moved to look at it's nest and blinked.

~I have an extra egg…~ the dragon stated in surprise.

~I bet it is a bit off too.~ Harry replied as he started to walk up.

~Correct… odd it contains no life.~ the dragon replied as it looked back at Harry. ~Why are you approaching my nest?~

~I need to take that false egg from you.~ Harry replied as he moved to the side yet even closer.

~I will let you take it but be warned take another and I will roast you where you stand.~ the dragon stated as it snorted a cloud of smoke.

~I'll keep that in mind.~ Harry stated as he moved into the nest and took the golden egg and walked away from the nest keeping in sight of the dragon and to the victory tent, getting some cheers and some jeers from the crowd.

"Now for the scores for Harry…" Ludo stated as Albus fired out a Zero surprising everyone, including those that look up to Albus.

"Now Albus, why a zero?" Igor asked shocked as even he gave Harry a ten.

"I agree with Karkaroff, he completed the task without getting hurt and without even being attacked." Olympe stated as she gave Harry a ten.

"I guess Albus is mad that Harry actually didn't even cast a thing." Barty stated as he gave Harry a nine. "But then again…"

"I gave him a zero because Harry didn't even cast a single spell and only managed to get the egg because the dragon let him, and I don't know how." Albus replied.

"So you gave him a zero for doing something you don't know how to do?" Olympe asked shocked as she looked at the man. "And I thought you were above that as you fought for justice."

"For once I'm truly amazed at your stupidity." Igor stated as he stood up and walked away.

Inside the tent…

"Now Mister… Potter…" Madame Pomfrey started to say but was shocked to see Harry walk up unscathed. "So not funny… A fourth year uninjured while those older are…" She muttered as she walked to take care of the other champions.

"So how was fighting a dragon?" Shamal asked as she looked at her master.

"Easy telepathy to them and they talk back." Harry stated as he sat down heard his scores. "Well I knew Albus didn't like what I did, but to give me a zero…" Harry looked annoyed.

Inside the Gryffindor Common room…

"So Fred, Harry, did you have fun?" George asked as they both laughed at the events. "So let's have a crack at those eggs." George stated as both Fred and Harry opened the eggs and the screaming started.

"Arrgh!" Vita shouted as she slammed both eggs shut. "That hurt!" Vita stated harshly covering her ears.

"So how do we open them without screaming their lungs out?" Fred asked as Vita looked at them annoyed.

"Well for one thing find a medium that cancels out the noise." Hermione stated with some displeasure.

"Huh?" Fred asked as he looked stumped.

"She means find a way to keep it from screaming while we can hear the clue." Harry stated as he looked at his friend.

"I got it!" George stated as he created a barrel and filled it with water. "Water."

"Well it's a try." Harry stated as he placed the egg in the water and opened it and got nothing. "Wait…" Harry stated as he slowly lifted it out and it started to scream but he dunked back in and it was quiet. "Another language?"

"Try holding your breath while it's under water and dunk you head in as well." Vita muttered as she looked really annoyed.

"How about later." Harry stated as both he and Fred looked at each other and nodded. "We might need to do this several times." Harry stated as he walked up the stairs for bed.

The next day…

"You ready for this Fred?" Harry asked as he held one egg over an overlarge barrel.

"Are you?" Fred asked as he started to fill said barrel.

"Yeah, I just hope this works." Harry stated as he stuck his head in with the egg and opened it.

" _Come seek us where are voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground, and while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss, an hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took, but past an hour – the prospect's black, too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_ the egg chanted and started to repeat as Harry pulled his head out.

"We got a problem." Harry stated as he explained the puzzle.

"So what will I sorely miss…" Fred muttered as he thought of items that he'll miss but those could easily be replaced. "I can't think of what they would take."

"It's not a what, but a who. Who will you sorely miss?" Harry stated as he looked pensive. "Hayate, Hermione, Daphne, Nanoha, Fate… I will miss them all."

"What about the other Potters?" Fred asked as he looked at Harry.

"You're right… I'll rescue them as well…" Harry stated as he looked at the barrel. "What about you?"

"It can't be George, even though I'll miss him they could by chance get me. Ginny is only close by association and Ron… George and I have pranked him a lot." Fred stated as he looked at Harry. "But the one thing I can think of right away is anyone you have an emotional tie to."

"And that is family and friends." Harry stated as they walked out of the room.


	37. The really unexpected task

Days later in the great hall…

"Students, I'm pleased to Announce that the Yule ball will be held on Christmas Day." Minerva stated as she stood up.

"Well that solidifies my theory." Harry muttered as he looked over to Fred.

As Harry was leaving the hall…

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you." Minerva asked as she caught up to him.

"Sure, professor." Harry replied as he fallowed his head of house to the side.

"I already explained this to Fred… I hope." Minerva stated as she looked doubtful.

"Tell one twin the other would be told." Harry stated with a shrug.

"Good, now the champions will open the ball with their dance partners." Minerva stated with a small smile.

"Hmmm… I normally avoid dances." Harry muttered as Minerva chuckled at his statement. "I'll do this but don't expect me to dance every song. Could you tell me what years are available for me to ask?"

"Forth to seventh year, unless a younger year is asked to the ball by one of those that can attend." Minerva stated as she saw Harry nod.

"I see, well thanks for informing me." Harry stated as he started to walk away. 'This doesn't bode well.'

~Harry, what did Professor McGonagall want?~ Hermione asked as Harry walked to his next class.

~Say want to go to the ball with me?~ Harry replied with a smirk as he walked into Ancient Runes class.

~Why are you asking me for?~ Hermione asked without hiding her shock.

~Simple, I trust you. I'm not asking Nanoha, Hayate and Fate as they are heading back to home for other reasons. And let's not get started on my guardians…~ Harry stated back as he sat down next to Vita.

~What about Daphne?~ Hermione asked as she now starting to sound worried.

~I'm asking you, or do you want the extra burden of me asking you in public so soon?~ Harry asked as he saw her blush.

~Master you should start on the project and not about some dance.~ Vita intoned as she looked at both of them. ~And Hermione a little less on the blush or you might give away what Harry asked.~

After class…

"So what is the answer?" Harry asked as Hermione looked at the ground.

"I will go to the ball with you but on one condition." Hermione stated quietly.

"And that is?" Harry replied as he and Hermione started to walk to their next class.

"Ask me in public soon." Hermione stated as she started to move on ahead.

"That's one thing down." Harry stated with a sigh. "Now to figure out who will be my hostage?"

Later on in the Library…

"Now to find somethings to help my friend out…" Hermione muttered as she looked at some books on plants and spells. 'Is someone spying on me?' Hermione thought as she looked behind her to see some movement to a shelving unit. "Schlangenkönig, detect behind me for someone looking at me." She ordered quietly.

[Meister, bitte seien Sie vorsichtig es gibt jemanden dort.] Schlangenkönig stated as Hermione smirked.  _ **(Master,**_   _ **please be careful there is someone there.)**_

"You can come out I know your there." Hermione stated softly.

"I see." Victor stated as he walked up.

"If you were seeing if I'm free for the ball." Hermione stated as she saw his eyes widen. "But I'm not." Hermione stated with some remorse. "You asked a little late, he hasn't formally asked me to the ball but he has asked me about a dance." Hermione stated with a little lie.

"I see, and I don't want to intrude on your plans. May I ask who beat me to the question?" Victor asked with a small smile.

"My best friend." Hermione replied as she stood up and walked away, making Victor look curious.

In the headmaster's office…

"I sure Harry will drag out and wait to pick his date…" Albus muttered as he looked at the door. "In fact that would be just perfect." Albus then slowly realized something. "But… he was raised elsewhere so I dear hope he is not impulsive." Albus then stated as he looked worried. "But he rarely did anything against the rules, and if ever followed the rules to the letter… so he is not impulsive… I do hope he didn't ask any dark family to the ball."

In the Gryffindor Common Room…

"Harry, I have some plans to help you in the task." Hermione stated as she placed the books she checked out from the library.

"Hermione, you do know what I'm capable of right?" Harry asked as she paled and nodded. "But I rather not use that at the moment so I would like to see if your plan is better."

"Gilly weed is something that will allow you to breathe under water… the bubble head charm could in fact be used that way, so I found two separate ways that would work." Hermione stated with a smile.

"Would work… but how long does Gilly weed last?" Harry asked as he looked at the book.

"One hour." Neville replied nearby. "But why would you need to have a plant that allows you to breathe water?"

"The second task is in the lake." Harry answered as he looked at the Bubble head charm. "This is hopeless… this charm is out of my level." Harry muttered trying to keep in fourth year look.

"Well we could practice to see if you can cast it and how long it will last." Hermione stated as Vita looked up bored.

"It might work but I mean why risk it when you can get Gilly weed through other sources." Vita stated as she went back to studying.

"Harry, Vita's right." Neville stated with a frown at the smaller girls logic. "You do know that curse you stated you have makes it hard to believe you're as old as you say."

"It does… wow never realized that." Vita stated as she chuckled. "Like you'll believe I'm sixty thousand years old."

"Nice joke Vita." Neville stated as he started to laugh with Vita.

~Hermione, I'm not lying when I say thousands.~ Vita stated to Hermione who then caught the joke.

"Yeah right, Vita, if you were, why would you act like a child?" Hermione retorted making them all laugh. ~So exactly how old is Signum and Shamal?~

~Not much older than me… I was nine when I was absorbed into the tome… so figure the age that they look add a few thousand years to it.~

At the station in Hogsmeade…

"Harry, don't be reckless." Nanoha stated as she looked at the train as she waited for Fate to arrive.

"Nanoha… look who are you talking about, yourself; I will be taking it easy till the task begins." Harry stated as Nanoha looked mad about what Harry stated.

"I'm not that bad." Nanoha muttered as Fate walked up.

"Actually Nanoha, I had to restrain you a few times." Fate stated as she pulled the raging teen to the train. "Take care Harry."

"Fate… I'm not that bad am I?" Nanoha asked to her friend with an adorable face that made Fate blink and pale.

'Note to self never get into an argument with Nanoha…' Fate thought as she stared into the most diabolical cute face known to mankind, a nearly crying girl that could get anything she wanted.

'Fall for it… Fall for it… !' Nanoha thought as she squeaked in horror as she was groped from behind by Hayate. "You evil perverted girl!" Nanoha nearly shouted out loud as she started to inch closer to strangle her other friend when she was again groped from behind. "Not you too Fate…"

"Well it beats having Hayate do this to you." Fate whispered into Nanoha's ear, still holding Nanoha.

"Please remember that this isn't home yet." Hayate stated with an evil smile as she pulled out a camera. "I knew this day would come." Hayate stated as she took a few pictures of the sputtering pair. "Lindy owes me for that bet… Oppps…" Hayate muttered as she felt two massive angry girls behind her. "I'll split it with you, if you don't hurt me."

"How much are you getting from her?" Fate growled out.

"Hmmmm… I forgot…" Hayate replied as she looked scared.

"Who else was involved in this bet?" Nanoha asked as she closed the door to the cabin.

"Why… would you… want to know?" Hayate asked as she looked between the two.

"Let me guess there is more than just you and Lindy?" Nanoha asked as she looked at Fate.

"I agree, why else would Hayate be afraid to tell us." Fate stated as Hayate started shaking.

"Fine! Nanoha, your mother had a bet that you would admit to Fate before the summer ended. Lindy said the end of next year. Harry also had a bet that you two were already together." Hayate stated as she saw their pale faces, she looked at them closer. "I lost the bet didn't I? I bet you two get together this year."

"Ummm… We started dating while we were training for the TSAB." Nanoha replied as she looked at Hayate with a frown.

"Wait… What! Then all that time we were picking on you two for being shy about admitting to each other was for nothing!" Hayate nearly yelled out in shock.

"We were going to tell you, but Harry convinced us not to, now we know why." Fate muttered as she looked away.

"Then all those times that you two were alone…" Hayate asked as she looked at the two.

"Not always, we did have some real work we had to do." Nanoha replied as Hayate smiled. "Ummm, Hayate?"

"So… have you two done anything naughty?" Hayate asked with a very perverted look.

"Where's Harry's fan when you need it?" Nanoha muttered as a glowing hammer slammed into Hayate's head.

"Wow, it does work on perverted girls." Fate stated surprised as the hammer also had a dent. "But that's a first."

"Must be her hard head." Nanoha stated as they sat down next to each other.

At the school…

"Can I ask you something?" A fifth year teenage girl asked Harry as he and Hermione walked around the village.

"Ummm… what is it?" Harry asked as he looked confused.

"Can I be your date to the ball?" the girl asked as she tried to use her looks for aid.

"Sorry, I'm planing to ask someone else." Harry stated as he and Hermione walked away.

"So you were planing to ask me formally." Hermione chided as they knew they were out of earshot.

"Yup, didn't want Hayate to ruin it when I'm asking you." Harry replied as they both started to laugh then Harry blinked for a moment. "You do realize that I left Hayate with two girls?"

"Oh… what, does she also…" Hermione started to ask as she recalled what Harry said at the end of the previous year. "Oh great…" Hermione groaned as she looked at Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Miss Granger, would you honor me by being my date to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked as Hermione looked at Harry with a strange look.

~I'm going to get even with you.~ Hermione muttered to Harry as she stared at Harry. "Yes, I'll be your date."

Days later, inside the great hall…

"You know Hermione…" Harry started to say as they walked to the other champions. "I never would have pegged you for wearing that."

"I figured." Hermione retorted as she was wearing a strapless dress. "I figured sticking charms would help."

"I know… I just wished that I didn't have to be near the center of attention." Harry muttered as Fleur looked his way standing next to Rodger Davies. "I just want to get this over with." Harry stated with a frown when he saw Albus glare his way. ~Albus and his death glare at three o'clock.~

~I see it… say why is he mad now?~ Hermione asked as she saw Fred and Angelina walk up to them. "Hi Gred." Hermione stated making Fred laugh.

"Please don't start with that." Angelina asked as she looked at her date. "Keep that up and Alicia and I will walk out on you two."

"Alright. Say Harry; are you mad about your score?" Fred asked as he saw the headmaster glaring at Harry.

"Naw, I kind of expected Professor Dumbledore to give me a low score… but not that low." Harry stated as he saw Seamus with Vita. "You know… I think I know how to use this for my advantage."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Fred asked as he looked at Harry.

"The second task… You just put a target on someone." Harry replied as Angelina looked at the two.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked as she looked at the two of them.

"Be careful when asked to go somewhere alone, that's all I'm saying." Harry stated as he led Hermione to the dance floor. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"Ha ha… You may, sir knight." Hermione stated back as they started to dance. "So if you had to choose between me and Daphne, who would it be?"

"Hard question, you're both my friends… but right now I'm not looking for a girlfriend." Harry replied making Hermione look at him with a smile.

"Easy way out." Hermione stated as she chuckled but looked surprised when they heard a commotion nearby.

"Ginny!" Percy shouted in surprise as everyone looked to see who she was with and saw Draco. "Why are you with him?"

"He asked me to the ball, why else?" Ginny replied as she looked at her older brother.

"Percy let it be." George stated as he grabbed his older brother's shoulder. "He hasn't done anything but be nice to anyone. Don't ruin this or I will tell mom."

"Fine." Percy stated as he left in a huff.

"Sorry about that Draco." George stated as he and Alicia went to dance.

With the headmaster…

'Why is Ginny with Draco, doesn't she know that Draco will turn dark soon… and I should have kept a closer eye on Harry, he had to take the Heir of Slytherin to the ball… Hmmm… Harry seems to keep a watch on Vita as well as his date and since Vita is a variable that is expendable…' Albus thought as he glared at Harry as he planned his next move. 'As the end of the year approaches he will ask me for protection from Tom and I'll force him to go to his muggle relatives ending the matter that he is not my pawn that I wanted.


	38. Saved by a Hair

At a sewer entrance…

"Are you sure this is the location?" Fate asked as she, Hayate, and Nanoha stood outside the entrance.

{I'm sure there was a distress call from that location.} Lindy replied as Hayate looked closer.

"Well if this is the entrance it was opened earlier." Hayate stated as she moved the gate. "I'm going on in to look around." Hayate stated as she went inside.

"Fate, if there is people who need help we should go in." Nanoha stated as she followed suit.

"We're going in. Send backup if we're not back within forty minutes." Fate stated as the vid screen disappeared.

Deeper inside…

"Damn…" A purple haired woman stated as she was surrounded by machines with four legs and two blades like arms. "I'm out of cartridges and…"

[Schweigsame Eile!] A mechanical voice sounded in the distance as a black blur slammed into several of the robots.  _ **(Silent Rush!)**_

"You okay?" Hayate asked as she spun her spear around to face another robot. "Is there anyone else here?" Hayate asked as she defeated another one.

"Yeah my teammates, two of them." The woman replied as she tried to stand but fell back to the ground because of her injuries. "Why are you down here?"

"We got a distress call from the location and we were sent in." Hayate replied as she groaned as several more robots moved in. "Javelin form." Hayate ordered.

[Speerform.] Skyline stated as the two extra spear points detached and floated behind Hayate.

"Don't worry I'm not going to go down." Hayate stated as she then gained a perverted gleam. "I still haven't gotten your name."

"Nakajima, Quint Nakajima." Quint stated as she saw a bright light emanate from Hayate.

"Yagami Hayate and the Knight of the Bright Sky." Hayate stated as she grabbed one of the floating javelins. "You stupid machines think you can stop me from my dreams think again!" Hayate shouted as she tossed the javelin into one robot and exploded with enough force to damage fifteen others. "On the other hand this might take some time." Hayate muttered as another javelin appeared, as even more robots appeared.

In another tunnel…

"Sounds like Hayate found some enemies." Nanoha stated as she and Fate continued on.

"Nanoha continue on." Fate stated as Fate started to veer off. "Hayate stated that there was three-man team down here, Hayate found one, I'm heading to another… I think they got split up." Fate stated at Nanoha's unasked question. "Go. You're a lot stronger than me so you should be fine."

"Don't get cocky and lose to someone else…" Nanoha chided as she flew off in a different direction than Fate.

"Likewise." Fate muttered as she found someone nearby.

"Quint is so going to laugh now." Another woman muttered as she saw that her summons disappeared. "Never thought I'll go out like this." She stated as she watched the robots approach her undeterred.

[Thunder Rage!] A male mechanized voice stated as lightning bolts slammed into several robots but it didn't seem to affect them.

"Odd." Fate stated as she landed next to the woman. "What have you tried?"

"They seem to be protected from magical attacks but physical attacks still work." The woman stated before blinking. "What are you doing down here, it's dangerous." She demanded as Fate looked at her weary face.

"Riot." Fate stated calmly as she held Bardiche in front of her.

[Riot Blade.] Bardiche stated as he transformed into a short sword that Fate then swung into one robot and sliced it cleanly in two.

"Stay put." Fate stated as she quickly disappeared and several robots had gash marks that soon exploded as Fate reappeared above them all still holding Riot Bardiche. "There's just too many of them…" Fate muttered as they just kept coming. "Well I had hoped I never had to use this one." Fate stated as she moved Bardiche to her shoulder and reached up to it with her other hand.

[Riot Zamber.] Bardiche stated as Fate moved her hands and now had two Riot Bardiches in hand.

"What in the world." The other mage stated shocked to see such an event as Fate now had a golden glow about her.

"Now to really test this mode out." Fate stated as she disappeared again slicing through the robots faster than they were coming into the hallway. "You better start healing yourself!" Fate called out as she continued to slice and dice the robots.

Back with Hayate…

"Damn…" Hayate muttered as the bottom of the spear shifted open and she placed in five cartridges. "I can see why you're out." Hayate stated as she stayed next to Quint. "But I'm not going down just yet…" Hayate stated as she gripped Skyline tightly. "Skyline… I don't know about you, but I'm not stopping here!"

[Warum Halt hier, Meister?] Skyline asked as Hayate blinked and started to laugh.  _ **(Why stop here, Master?)**_

"That's a good one." Hayate stated as Skyline ejected a cartridge as Hayate held it differently. "But as long as we are here let's keep going!" Hayate shouted as she now held a scythe.

[Sichelform.] Skyline stated as Hayate swung it to the side slicing through the robots like butter.  _ **(Sickle form.)**_

"Now we are getting somewhere." Hayate stated as she swung again.

"Wow, that is a unique device you got kid." Quint stated as she watched Hayate beat those robots around.

"Naw, mine is nowhere near as unique as my brother's." Hayate stated as she managed to thin the amount of robots down a bit.

"Pull the other leg." Quint chided as she grimaced in pain as she looked about.

"No really my brother is none other than Harry Potter." Hayate stated as she sliced through a robot as she caught sight of more being reduced to pieces as yellow arcs were going about. "Hey Fate… who's she?"

"Megane." Quint shouted as Megane went to her friend's side.

"I'm not at full strength yet." Megane stated as she started to heal her friend. "Where's Zest?" Megane had just asked when the entire place just vibrated.

"Well that answers if Nanoha found him or not… if she is fighting those bots then she is going to need help." Fate stated as she started to head in the direction.

"Zest went up against a girl." Quint stated making Fate's eyes widen. "Odd thing about it that this girl knew we were here. Zest ordered us out and we got separated." Quint stated as Megane nodded to confirm it.

Even deeper than the others…

"I don't know who you are…" Zest stated as he looked at the young girl who he was fighting and losing to. "But I'm not going down without a fight."

"…" the girl just looked at him silently but jumped back as a pink beam smashed into the ground where she was.

"That was a warning shot!" Nanoha stated as she floated nearby. "Disarm and surrender."

"Watch out!" Zest shouted as Nanoha dodged to her left as several daggers was thrown at the space she was in and then exploded in the distance.

"… Leave now unless you wish to end up like him." The girl stated as she pointed to Zest.

"Exelion!" Nanoha stated as she pointed the staff at the girl.

[Drive ignition.] Raising Heart stated as it changed into a spear-like staff.

"Exelion Buster!" Nanoha shouted as another pink ball started to form and then quickly fired at the girl.

"I didn't need help Tre." The girl stated to another woman who had moved the girl away from the blast site.

"I know." The woman known as Tre replied as she looked at Nanoha. "Uno says not to underestimate her."

"I'm not like Quattro." The girl stated as she started to walk towards Nanoha and in both hands several daggers appeared which she threw at Nanoha.

[Protection Powered.] Raising Heart stated as a pink dome appeared as the explosions cracked the barrier.

'That packs a punch.' Nanoha thought as she recalled Vita has trouble with her powered up protection. "I guess it's time to test in combat." Nanoha muttered as the red jewel on Raising Heart flashed.

[Are you sure, my master?] Raising Heart asked as Nanoha nodded.

"Blaster System Open." Nanoha stated as she started giving off a pink glow.

[Blaster online.] Raising Heart stated the two women looked surprised.

~Why would she use a damaging system against us?~ the girl asked Tre.

~I'll get back to you on that.~ Tre replied as Nanoha went to attack Tre. "Ride Impulse." Tre stated as she disappeared, making Nanoha stop for a moment.

"Now where did she go?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the other girl.

"Nowhere that concerns you." Was the reply as even more daggers came at Nanoha.

"Can you handle her?" Zest asked as he stood up and wobbled a bit.

"Sure." Nanoha replied as she protected herself from the exploding daggers and after Zest left. "Can I have your name?"

"It's Cinque… and what's yours?" Cinque asked as she readied another two handfuls of daggers.

"Takamachi Nanoha." Nanoha replied making Cinque blink and start to back away. "Is something wrong?"

"No… IS Rumble Detonator!" Cinque shouted as Daggers appeared around Nanoha as well as being thrown out of Cinque's hands.

'IS…' Nanoha thought as she held out her hand for a shield to take the impact but was surprised to see some damage to it. "I see your daggers carry an explosive charge so when they impact something they will go explode."

"Wrong." Cinque replied as she smiled at Nanoha. "My Stinger knives are not explosives… I'm the one that makes them explode." Cinque stated as she tossed more daggers at Nanoha forcing Nanoha to go airborne.

'I can't shoot her if I can't get a clean shot…' Nanoha thought as she dodged another volley of knives as the dust settled upon seeing Cinque standing there with hundreds of floating Knives aimed at her. 'So not good.' Nanoha thought as she gripped Raising Heart a bit more. "Blaster System Test mode disengage."

[Blaster set.] Raising Heart stated as the daggers were launched at Nanoha causing a massive explosion.


	39. Shining Light

"That took care of her." Cinque stated as she looked about. "I need to find that guy…" Cinque stated before getting blasted by several pink spheres. "What… But how?"

"If you had launched it a little faster you would have gotten me." Nanoha stated as her hair was down and her Barrier Jacket was now pink where it was white. "Blaster System Mark II is what I'm using. Not the first type I proposed." Nanoha stated as she walked up.

"So you recreated it?" Cinque asked as she flexed her hand and four daggers appeared. "Well then I hope it helps!" Cinque shouted as she threw her handful of daggers at Nanoha who rolled out of the way and fired a volley of Axel Shooters at Cinque.

With Zest…

"Damn… those explosions are getting farther away… I hope she can survive this." Zest stated as he collapsed to the floor.

"Sir!" A female's voice that he knew shouted as he rolled over onto his back.

"Megane… there's a girl in white fighting a Combat Cyborg…" Zest stated as Megane started to heal him.

"I figured… they came here because a distress call originated from here." Megane stated as she was making sure to take her time.

"They?" Zest asked as he then spotted to other girls in the area one holding two short swords linked by an energy line and one holding a scythe both looked tired, as the ground rumbled again and several cracks formed in the wall and floor.

"Nanoha's spells don't cause explosions." Fate stated as she rested looking at Zest.

"The Combat Cyborg can." Zest stated as he sat up. "We got to help her."

"Fine lead the way." Fate stated as she started to walk towards the direction Zest was facing, when a vid screen popped up.

{Fate, Hayate, get out of there now. Right now there is a something down there that is extremely powerful… where's Nanoha?} Lindy stated as she looked at the group. {I see you got the mission objectives, but where is Nanoha?}

"This Nanoha wouldn't be a young girl wearing white would she?" Zest asked as he dusted himself off.

{Yes, so you know where she is?} Lindy asked as she saw the place shake again and a very large boom was heard. {Well?}

"She allowed me to escape a fight that I was losing badly at… I found the remains of a lab of Jail Scarlatti and a young girl removing files off a computer I asked her what she was doing and she tossed something at me and I was flung to the side by an explosion and that was when I told my team to retreat."

{So which one of you activated a homing beacon?} Lindy asked as the three looked at her.

"I don't think it was one of us." Zest stated as the vibrations due to the explosions were getting closer as the wall just blew apart they could now see Nanoha fighting a girl and someone else but the strangest part is the appearance of Nanoha.

Before hand with Nanoha…

"Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouted as she fired a blast at Cinque who blocked it with a white bubble that started to crack with the impact but still held strong.

'What type of person has this much power?' Cinque thought as she looked at the teenager. "You're tough… But it won't help you." Cinque stated as she flexed both hands but no daggers appeared in hand but thousands of daggers appeared in mid air and all fired at Nanoha who just raised her hand and a pink bubble appeared and held firm against the blast. 'Why can't I break that barrier of hers?' Cinque thought as she jumped to the side as Nanoha came down hard on the very spot she was standing. 'Fast too…'

'Good reflexes…' Nanoha thought as she then aimed her device at the spot Cinque landed at. "Shoot!" Nanoha shouted as Cinque's eyes widen as a hundred Axel Shooters slammed into the spot she was standing at. "You again!"

"Sorry about that Cinque." Tre stated as she placed the younger girl on the ground. "The other two are not where they were before."

"That's because the team I was sent with must have found them." Nanoha stated as she glared at Tre.

"It's no good fighting her close range, Tre." Cinque stated as she looked at her older sister.

"I see and long range is out because of those spells of hers…" Tre stated as purple fins appeared on her wrists and ankles. "I'm going to help you fight her."

"I see." Cinque stated as she fanned out several daggers. "So what are the Doctor's orders?"

"Get rid of any evidence." Tre stated as she settled into a fighting stance.

"As well as witnesses." Cinque finished as she launched the daggers at Nanoha who jumped into the air right into the path of Tre who slammed her into a wall.

"Two against one…" Nanoha muttered as she floated away from the wall. "A.C.S."

[A.C.S. Stand by.] Raising Heart stated as pink fins appeared from the head of the staff and the shaft extended further for added protection.

"A.C.S. Driver!" Nanoha stated as she aimed at Tre, while smilling.

[Strike Flame.] Raising Heart stated as a pink beam blade appeared at the tip of the staff.

"Go!" Nanoha shouted as she launched at Cinque when Tre moved out of the way.

"What!" Tre shouted as she realized she was duped. "Ride Impulse." Tre shouted as she disappeared in a purple flash and blocked Nanoha's attack with Cinque.

"Break Shoot!" Nanoha shouted as she was blown away from the two.

"That hurt." Cinque stated as she then saw the witnesses. ~Tre, if she is this tough I don't think we can handle six opponents.~

~I agree…~ Tre replied as she grabbed Cinque and flashed away.

"Damn… Raising Heart are you able to track them?" Nanoha asked as she floated over to her friends.

[No my Master.] Raising Heart replied as Nanoha landed.

"Is something wrong?" Nanoha asked as everyone looked at her.

"Nanoha, why is your Barrier Jacket pink?" Fate asked as Nanoha looked down and laughed.

"Side effect to the Blaster System Mark II." Nanoha replied as she looked sick. "Blaster Off."

[Blaster offline.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha ordered and Nanoha collapsed in a heap.

"So tired…" Nanoha muttered as she could barely stand up. "I never got this tired when I was testing the system out… then again I never removed it from the test mode before."

"You were testing it without any clearance?" Fate asked shocked at Nanoha's confession.

"You make it out that it wasn't being watched… Lindy was with me every time I did a test run with the system… today was the first time I used it in battle…" Nanoha stated as she rubbed the back of her head. "In fact this version is better than the first one I came up with." Nanoha stated as she tried to stand up again and managed to stay upright.

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked as she held out the scythe out and then it shifted to a spear.

"It would've killed me in the long run." Nanoha stated with a frown. "Mark two doesn't have that problem when we were testing it… but oddly enough Lindy didn't look happy about it."

"We can ask her later." Fate stated with a frown of her own as she looked at her best friend sadly. "Why did you make a system that could kill you in the long run?"

"In case we had to fight an unknown enemy… the Blaster System would have been able to turn the tide of battle quickly, but I discovered a problem with it on the very first test… it pushed me to my limits and put enough stress on my body that Shamal thought I had been fighting you, Harry, and Hayate all at once." Nanoha stated sadly as she recalled that memory.

"That's all fine and dandy but let's just get out of here." Zest stated as the small group left the underground area.

At an apartment complex, two days later…

"Nanoha, isn't the view grand?" Hayate asked as she looked out the window.

"It's nice… I've seen it before." Nanoha muttered as she lay out on the bed. "I don't know why but I'm still tired."

"You did drain yourself pretty badly down in the sewers." Hayate stated as she looked at her friend. "I've been wondering what Fate and Lindy have been talking about."

"You too." Nanoha stated as she sat up. "I wonder if we can spar on one of the practice fields."

"Nanoha, it won't be fair, I'm at full strength and you're not." Hayate stated as she looked at her friend.

"Like that matters…" Nanoha muttered. "Consider it a handicap."

"A what!" Hayate shouted.

"I've won every single match between us." Nanoha stated with a smirk.

"Are you saying even tired you can beat me?" Hayate growled out as she looked annoyed.

"No, I'm saying that I'm going to have a decent match against you, at least this time you'll last longer then…" Nanoha started to chide when Hayate grabbed her and started to drag her to the door.

"I don't care anymore; I'm going to beat you!" Hayate stated as she opened the door.

Ten minutes later…

~Mom, Nanoha isn't here.~ Chrono stated as he knocked on the door.

~I'll find out where she is at and send Fate to get her.~ Lindy replied.

~I've been wondering why haven't you told Nanoha about the bug?~ Chrono asked as he frowned.

~It wasn't detected at first… it started to appear the longer it stays on.~ Lindy replied as Chrono looked around the lobby.

"Sir, do you know where the two TSAB members that was given rooms went to?" Chrono asked as he looked at the desk clerk.

"You mean the two girls that seemed to be rushing out of the building… come to think about it one was angry. Ask the security guard outside he might have heard her mutter something." The clerk replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks." Chrono stated as he walked outside to see the guard. "What did those two want to do?"

"Oh… one was muttering about beating the other senseless and that one was smiling the entire time… it was kind of creepy." The guard replied.

~Mom… check the training grounds…~ Chrono stated as he rushed to his car, well Amy was the driver.

"Where's Nanoha?" Amy asked as she looked at Chrono.

"She left with Hayate to a training field. She doesn't know about the Blaster System's bug that my mom found." Chrono replied making Amy pale.

"We got to stop them…" Amy stated as she started to drive.


	40. The Blaster's Bug

At a practice field…

"Say Nanoha what type of battle field do you want?" Hayate asked as she looked at the other girl.

"You can choose Hayate." Nanoha replied as she looked at the clouds.

"Got it." Hayate stated as the training grounds started to shift to a desert area. "Good terrain for the both of us."

"I thought you might try a battle field more to your advantage." Nanoha stated as she stood up and changed.

"I know but I already have one handicap didn't want a second." Hayate stated as she started to float.

In the training grounds parking lot…

"Fate, I know this must be rough but you got to stop the fight." Lindy stated as Fate got out of the car and groaned as she saw a pink beam fired.

"I know but I wish it would be easier." Fate stated as she ran to the training ground.

In said field…

"Come on Hayate, I barely felt that." Nanoha chided as she landed on another dune.

"I don't get it… I know you're still tired yet I'm still getting beaten back." Hayate muttered as she started to plan her next move when yellow bands started to wrap up Nanoha. "Fate, what are you doing?"  
"Stopping this fight." Fate replied as she focused a bit but frowned when the binds started to expand.

"Blaster system on." Nanoha stated.

[Blaster Set.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha's Barrier Jacket started to change to the color pink and her hair was no longer held up.

"That's why I was trying to stop the fight." Fate stated to Hayate. "There's a problem with her Blaster system… and even though it's not fatal, it is addictive." Fate stated as she activated her device. "And the problem is we have to take her down."

"What why?" Hayate asked.

"Well one thing, we're her friends… friends will stop friends from a bad habit." Fate stated as she readied herself.

"Well now this is different…" Nanoha stated as she looked at her friends.

"Oh… Hayate, she was still at full power she only thinks she's not." Fate stated making Hayate blink look at Fate then at Nanoha.

"Another side effect?" Hayate asked as she frowned.

"Well… Mom thinks so." Fate stated as she leaped into the air. "Riot! Sonic Drive!"

[Riot Blade. Barrier Jacket Sonic Form.] Bardiche stated as the axe changed into a short sword and her outfit changed into a leotard to her teenage body.

"Hey Nanoha if you give Fate a solid enough blow her armor would fail." Hayate stated before dodging a pink blast.

"Like I'll give you a free show." Nanoha stated coldly.

"Just saying that Fate should change it to a more mature look." Hayate stated as Fate looked at her outfit and groaned.

"I'll get even with you Hayate." Fate retorted as she sliced the air sending a blade of energy at Nanoha who just blocked it with a round shield.

"When facing two enemies never take your eyes off of one." Hayate shouted as she tossed two javelins at Nanoha who moved out of the way and nearly was nailed by Fate's plasma lancer.

'Can't take my eyes off of them…' Nanoha thought as she flew higher into the air. "Full throttle, Raising Heart." Nanoha stated making Fate's eyes widen.

"Not this time!" Fate stated as she disappeared and reappeared above Nanoha. "Sonic Lightning Flash!" Fate stated as Nanoha was zapped by two lightning bolts that were yellow.

"Did you get her?" Hayate asked as they heard an impact in the sand and a flash of pink. "I'll risk checking out you look tired." Hayate stated as she walked to where Nanoha landed and sighed. "She's down… So what happened?" Hayate asked as she took Raising Heart from Nanoha.

"When Nanoha recreated the Blaster System she made sure the system wouldn't exceed Human limits…" Fate stated as she hefted her friend up in her arms. "But she forgot one key aspect a time limit… her Neo Blaster System for short bursts work as a charm…"

"But what happens without a limit?" Hayate asked as they exited the field.

"That's where this issue comes from. You see the Neo Blaster System doubles your magic power output… she damn near placed herself next to Harry in power as long as she had it on… but the longer it's on the more you think that is your normal levels…" Fate stated as they made it to Lindy's car.

"And that's why I had Nanoha promise me not to disengage the Test mode unless I said it was safe… well I know how to make it safer for her and never have this relapse." Lindy stated as they drove off.

Later on…

"Huh… Lindy…" Nanoha asked as she looked around. "Wow…" Nanoha stated as she sat up. "What happened?"

"Nanoha you're up." Lindy stated as she looked up from a book. "Well to start, your Blaster System has a problem."

"It does…" Nanoha stated as she looked confused.

"Aren't you wondering why you were so tired after turning it off after how long?" Lindy asked as she looked at Nanoha.

"Hmm… I think about thirty minutes or so…" Nanoha replied as she looked worried. "Does it still affect my health?"

"Not like the original… but in a way you never would have thought." Lindy stated. "It's not a bad idea, but you can still use Mark II, I'll try to see if we can make a Mark III, but we have to limit the bursts to less than Thirty minutes at a time."

"So shutting it off would stop the issue?" Nanoha asked then blinked. "What was the problem with the system?"

"You got addicted to the power surge it gave you. Just once and you felt like you were only at half strength for two days." Lindy stated as she looked at Nanoha worried.

"But why do I feel rested?" Nanoha asked looked at Lindy closer.

"You've been out on my couch for the last three days… if you didn't wake up I was going to take you to the hospital." Lindy stated frowning at Nanoha's shocked look.

"So I made a bigger problem than I fixed." Nanoha stated as she looked down.

"I said the Mark II is safer with a time limit." Lindy stated as Nanoha looked up. "Anyways, I think it affected you more, due to your age."

"Huh… why is that?" Nanoha asked.

"You lack the experience that I have, so if I had used that Blaster System I would take longer because I know that the amount of power I'm using is that of the increase from the Blaster System… But you have done more in life than I have, so you have more combat skills but you need some training in knowing your own limits." Lindy stated as she saw Nanoha nod. "Oh… Quint said she would be visiting me for thanks for sending you girls down to help them."

"That's good." Nanoha stated as she looked at Lindy. "By the way can I have some food?"

"Sure." Lindy stated as she laughed with Nanoha.


	41. Heimdall Released

At the Castle inside an empty classroom that had a teacher's desk…

"Harry, how was the Ball?" Hayate asked as she walked up to her pseudo-brother.

"Fine, so how was Cranagan?" Harry replied as he sat with the group.

"Fine… Say what's bothering you?" Hayate asked as she saw Harry's frown.

"If any of you are asked to go somewhere alone, be careful." Harry stated as they all looked at him save Hermione.

"Didn't you say that to Angelina at the ball?" Hermione asked making the group look at her.

"Oh and how would you know that?" Hayate asked making a slight eyebrow raise.

"Ummm…" Hermione started to say when they all started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"We know that you were Harry's date to the Yule Ball and the fact that out of the entire group you and Daphne would be the ones he would've asked." Hayate replied. "It's amazing thing really, and since we saw Daphne on the train we knew for a fact who."

"So why did you put me in the spot light?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Hayate does that a lot…" Harry stated as he looked at the group. "She was seeing if you like me or not." Harry stated calmly.

"That doesn't make sense…" Hermione stated weirdly.

"As if you like him more than a friend." Hayate stated making Hermione groan.

"Oh…" Hermione stated with a frown. "Hayate, you'll be the last person I'll tell." Hermione stated with a grin as she just avoided the question.

"Oh and why is that?" Hayate retorted while inching closer to her friend.

"I figured out who you like." Hermione stated making Hayate back off. "You try to get me to answer that question again I'll tell them."

"Damn…" Hayate muttered not noticing Vita's frown.

"So you don't trust the headmaster…" Draco stated trying to ignore the girls gossiping. "If push comes to shove I'll help."

"As would I." Ginny stated making them all look at her. "Oops… I'm sorry for eavesdropping…" Ginny stated while looking down.

"You can come out too Luna." Fate stated as she looked at the teacher's desk.

"How?" Luna asked as she came out as well.

"Where Ginny is… you're not far behind." Fate stated as she looked at the two girls. "Also you've been following me around too… Arf!" Fate shouted as a smaller Red-head also came out. "MY ROOM NOW!" Fate ordered with some malice, and the girl nodded and started to walk away saddened. "I'm mad because you were hiding with them… I would've preferred you not to hide."

"I'm sorry… they caught me outside the dormitory and didn't tell me where they were going…" Arf replied making Fate frown and looked at the other two girls.

"We're sorry." Ginny stated while Fate sighed.

"Arf, come over here." Fate stated as Arf came closer. "Arf…" Fate stated as she pointed to a spot. "You girls too… You over heard us chatting"

"I've never heard of a town called Cranagan…" Ginny stated as they all nodded in agreement.

"Cranagan is another location that we go to." Harry stated as he pointed to Hermione, Hayate, Fate, Nanoha, Arf, his knights, and himself. "In fact Hermione lives there."

"True." Hermione stated as she looked at the group. "I get frequent flier miles." She joked as those raised without the aid of technology frowned. "Forgot…"

"So how far away is it?" Luna asked as she looked at the group. "Is it far like Japan?"

"Farther." Harry replied making Draco look at him.

"Japan is on the opposite side of the planet… so how can it be farther than that?" Draco stated making the mages groan.

"You caught us on one key fact Draco… but the single fact remains that we can't exactly tell you yet… Hermione knows because she lives there." Harry replied as he looked at the door. "We have other things to deal with right now. One, the next task doesn't revolve around the champions alone; we have to rescue a hostage in the second task. Two, I don't know who out of this group will be taken…" Harry stated with his head down. "I value each and every one of you… but the one thing that I know he can't take from me is this." Harry stated as he pulled out a tome from thin air.

"Oh cool… It's a grimiore of magic." Luna stated making everyone look at her. "What, I can tell it has magic on it's own."

"I've seen it before." Ginny, Draco, and Daphne all stated making them all blink at Ginny.

"My first year… doesn't it have a genie inside?" Ginny asked making them look at Harry.

"Reinforce isn't a genie, Ginny." Signum stated as she looked at Agito. "She is more like Agito."

"A fairy?" Luna asked as she examined Agito closer, but frowned when Agito moved behind Signum. "So… what is it that you all are hiding… that you work for a super powerful military organization that could easy take over the world and that each one of you has some weird item that can cast powerful magic for you?" Luna asked making the entire group pale. "I'm right…" Luna asked paling even more and making Signum look at Harry who was frowning. "I'm right."

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked as he looked at Luna.

"Well… I've seen Fate carrying around a yellow triangle, Nanoha has that weird Red jewel on her necklace, Vita has that hammer charm, Hermione has that weird Bracelet that has five sapphires, and you just pulled a book out of thin air." Luna stated as she shrugged. "But oddly I just made up the military part."

"You are correct that we do have items to help us… but we do work for a government that is looking to add Earth as a part of it's administration." Harry stated making the others look at him like he had grown a second head… well those not in the loop. "I know none of you actually believes me…" Harry started to say but was cut off by Luna and Daphne.

"I do." Luna stated as she looked happy about something.

"I do in a similar way believe it… some of what you are capable doesn't seem right." Daphne stated as she pointed to Vita. "You blew open a door with a single hammer swing in first year but the second time you did you stated that Eisen had no trouble breaking things before. So how old are you?"

"Lost count." Vita replied shrugging. "I do know for a fact that it has been well over a thousand years."

"Wait, how are you so young?" Draco asked as he looked at her in awe. "Wait, you mentioned a curse that kept you looking like you were nine… but what could do that to you?"

"That Book you saw Harry summoned up." Vita replied as she stood up. "Well… we better head back to our dorm rooms…"

"See you all later… and please don't talk to about this to others?" Harry asked as the group nodded in acceptance.

As the weeks few past…

"Hey Hermione, tell Harry I'm going to be late to the study session." Vita stated with a frown. "Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me."

"I'll tell him." Hermione stated as she walked to the library.

"Professor…" Vita started to ask as she walked in but was frozen stiff as she felt something affect her and she collapse to the floor.

"Albus, I didn't like the fact that you didn't even ask for permission from her." Minerva stated coldly as Albus looked at her.

"She will be Harry's hostage during the Second Task nothing more." Albus stated as he levitated her out of the room.

Hours later…

"Harry, I'm going to wait for Vita to come back…" Hermione started to say to Harry when Parvati looked at Hermione. "Well?"

"She isn't in our room. Which is odd since you said she missed the study session she set up." Parvati stated as she also looked worried. "I'll check the medical wing first thing in the morning."

"Thanks." Hermione replied as she sat down and looked over to Harry. "You get some sleep, you have that…" Hermione started to say when her eyes widened.

"Hermione… you okay?" Harry asked as he looked worried about her. "Wait the task… Vita!" Harry muttered angry. "Go to bed." Harry stated so cold that even Ron looked over to Harry and shivered.

At the docks…

"Harry you okay?" Fred asked as he looked at the youngest champion.

"I'm fine." Harry replied as Fred looked at him closer.

"You seem different." Fred commented.

"I'm angry." Harry replied calmly.

"Why… I'm worried about Angelina…" Fred stated as he looked at the lake.

"Oh… don't go into the water." Harry stated to the others.

"And why not?" Fleur asked as she looked close to tears.

"You'll be surprised." Harry stated as he then walked away but they could hear him mutter a few words.

"…gather from the sea..." All three heard Harry muttered as the lake shifted a little.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we will now commence the second task!" Ludo shouted as the champions just stood there. "I said you can… WHAT THE HELL!" Ludo shouted as the lake had several mini twisters rising to the sky and converging to a single spot and then started to form a giant floating iceberg. "I don't know which champion… wait the other three are looking at Potter with surprise… wait he just conjured a few boxes and is using them to walk down into the lowered lake bed… well the other champions are using what he did to continue one with no hindrance.

With the Champions…

'If that's angry… I don't think I want to see him worse off.' Fred thought as he raced to Angelina.

'What type of magic was that?' Victor thought as he followed the others to the village, but took a quick glance at the iceberg in the sky and shivered. 'That is a ship slayer…'

'I'm scared… I know he isn't affected by the allure but that is insane.' Fleur thought as she saw her sister looking about but none of the other hostages were. 'My god… he just saved her life.' Fleur thought as she started to outpace the guys.

'I'm mad… Really mad now… one of the hostages is awake…' Harry thought as he arrived at the hostages and freed Vita, and started to walk back to the dock.

"Thank you for saving my sister's life." Fleur stated as calmly as she could.

"No problem… I'm just glad I did that." Harry replied as he carried Vita on his back as the other two caught up to them.

"I do wonder, what else, are you capable of doing." Victor stated as he still looked at the iceberg.

"I'm not showing my hand anytime soon." Harry stated as they all got up onto the dock and Harry raised one hand and a yellow sphere appeared with a pink one. "By the way if I was you I would move back a bit." Harry stated as the two spheres shot to the sky and shattered the iceberg and then they all fell into the lake in a controlled fall. "Heimdall cancel." Harry stated as the smaller chunks melted as if they were never frozen to begin with. "That was tiring. Any takers that I'm still going to have the lowest score?" Harry asked as he looked at a frowning Albus.

"And now for the scores… we'll start with Mr. Potter as he was clearly the first one to the village." Ludo stated as Albus fired a four, Igor fired a six, Olympia fired a six, Barty sent up a five, and Ludo shot a nine. "Harry Potter has fifty five points for the entire event as all scores lead to the third task… and…" Ludo stated and continued to read the scores as Harry looked at Albus coldly. "Well it seems like Harry is still in fourth place…" Ludo stated with a frown.

Inside the healer's tent…

"Vita, sit down." Madame Pomfrey ordered as she scanned the girl. "Shamal, did you know about this? She has a deep curse… It's affecting her aging process." Pomfrey asked as she looked at the blonde.

"I do but I never learned how to reverse something like it." Shamal replied as she checked over Angelina.

"Well I do…" Pomfrey stated as she started to cast several spells on Vita that Reinforce felt in the stands.

With Reinforce…

~Program activate… check source of magic… magic source cleared…~ Reinforce thought as she looked extremely catty. 'Vita is so going to get even with me.' Reinforce thought as she chuckled lightly. ~Let up the protections on Iron Knight Vita till her Age is…~ Reinforce thought for a moment. ~Sixteen… resume full protections of Iron Knight… protections to be lifted age and physical maturity.~ Reinforce thought to her book's programming. "Vita is going to really get even with me, but she will never know…" Reinforce stated softly.

"What was that?" Signum asked as she looked at her friend.

"It seems that Madame Pomfrey knows how to remove certain curses like the one Vita has… well it will for some time." Reinforce chuckled a little making Signum raise an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" Signum asked as she looked ready to attack.

"I just lifted the protections on Vita a little… she is too young… and if she grows a little she will get better." Reinforce stated with a shrug. "I thought you would like the fact that she will also have to suffer, and suffer she shall."

"Wait… you mean…" Signum stared at Reinforce for a few moments as she too started to chuckle.

A few days later, in the Library…

"Say Vita, why are you so mad?" Hayate asked worried.

"I'm not mad… I'm annoyed…" Vita muttered as Hayate's eyes widened. "Somehow I'm aging again."

'Wow Vita might get… Bad thoughts… bad thoughts…' Hayate thought as she frowned. "But why are you so worried?"

"I went and got myself checked over again…" Vita stated as Hayate nodded. "And Madame Pomfrey was shocked to see that I'm now ten… it's like something is…" Vita muttered the last part so that Hayate missed it.

"Could you repeat that?" Hayate asked as she scooted closer.

"Accelerating the aging process…" Vita repeated as she held her head down.

"Not likely… Wait why hasn't Madame Pomfrey not notice it before?" Hayate asked as she looked at Vita.

"More than likely Shamal… Remember Shamal is here too." Vita stated as she looked at the ceiling. "Well I'll find out tomorrow my fate." Vita stated as she looked saddened.

"Don't worry you might get stuck again at a later age." Hayate stated trying to cheer up her friend.

"Just when I finally accepted being nine forever… this happened." Vita stated as she raised her hands to the air and walked off.


	42. Trouble Begins

Inside the Headmaster's office…

"Now Harry, that spell you used in the second task, what was it?" Albus asked as he looked into Harry's eyes. 'Odd a mental shield as a book… well let's just open it…'

"It's called Heimdall." Harry replied as he stared right back.

"I see and where did you learn it?" Albus asked again trying to open the book in Harry's mind. 'Why won't it open?'

"I learned it a few years ago… not sure where…" Harry stated as he thought for a few moments. "Why, you want to learn it too?"

"No, no, it just seems a little dark that's all." Albus stated trying to cover his actions. 'Finally… what the, it's blank…'

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked as he looked confused at Albus's anger.

"What I meant Harry is who ever taught that that spell to you meant you harm." Albus stated as he angled his hands on his desk.

"Oh… Heimdall isn't a dark spell… it's a battle spell, I just used it so I could get rid of an obstacle." Harry replied as he looked at the headmaster. "Why did you think it was a dark spell?"

"Well for one thing if that had been in the ocean it could have destroyed a ship." Albus stated with a frown.

"The problem is unless that was the target to begin with it just floats there." Harry stated as he then looked a little annoyed. "Why was Vita my hostage?"

"Miss Potter was selected as she is close to you." Albus replied with a small smile.

"I'm closer to Hayate, than Vita." Harry replied as he looked at Albus.

"At the time the hostages were selected…" Albus started to say.

"Vita told me she wasn't asked if she wanted to participate." Harry interrupted Albus. "Let's just hope nothing bad happens in the final task." Harry stated as he started to get up.

"Now Harry, please be reasonable." Albus stated as he looked as Harry who then stopped rising out of the chair.

"Professor, I am well aware of the time constraints, but any of my friends would have been a better choice. Vita is someone close to me for reasons outside of my control." Harry stated as Albus frowned more.

"I see, so what are your plans to prepare for the last task." Albus asked hoping to steer Harry away from his friends.

"Study… just because I'm excused from the exams doesn't mean I want to skip the lessons." Harry stated as Albus looked down.

"I see, well I wish you luck for the last task." Albus stated. 'One more step and Tom will be one step closer to death… it is for the Greater Good…'

"Thank you." Harry stated as he left the office and got to the statue and removed all the tracking and compulsion charms on him. 'Damn, that is overkill.' Harry thought as he just stuck them to a candle. ~Reinforce you were correct… He did try to control me.~

~Goes to show that we can't trust him.~ Reinforce replied as Harry walked to his next class.

~Well I'll trust him more if he stops trying to play with my life.~ Harry stated as he caught up to the group. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to ask me how I learned what I did in the second task." Harry stated to his friends.

"What, you mean that giant Iceberg?" Hermione asked making Vita's eyes widen.

"You actually managed it this time… with it on?" Vita asked as she blinked.

"Yeah… I was angry…" Harry replied making Vita sigh with relief.

"Good… You're telling Lindy." Vita stated making Harry pale.

"I'm not going to…" Harry stated with a smirk. "I figured…" Harry started to say when both Hermione and Vita stared at him. "Fine… I'll report it… Vita you just want me to fill out the paperwork for it…"

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she blinked.

"Heimdall uses the water around me when I form it, and if I have it impact the water it displaces tons of it." Harry replied as he explained the forces at work.

"Class, get to work." Minerva stated as she watched her cubs do the assignment. 'I do wonder where Harry learned that spell from… but at least he knew it.'

As the weeks go by, near the Quidditch pitch…

"I see all four of you are here." Ludo stated as he paced in front of the group. "I bet you are wondering why we asked you to be out here."

"I think I know." Harry stated as he saw the small hedges.

"A maze." Victor stated making Harry look at Victor. "I saw it too."

"Yes a maze… don't worry Mr. Wesley and Mr. Potter, you'll have your pitch back to normal by the end of the year." Ludo stated with a smile. "You enter in the order of your points… So it will be Victor Krum, Fred Wesley, Fleur Delacour, and Harry Potter… at thirty minute intervals… the first one to get to the center and touches the cup wins." Ludo stated as he ushered them back to the school, everyone missing the fact that Barty just stumbled into the location and collapsed only to be found later by Alister…

Now as the weeks pass once again…

"Harry, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Reinforce asked as they paced in the weird room they found last year.

"Yes I am, I'm going to keep the tome on me but you can watch from the stands in case one of the others needs your help…" Harry stated as he stopped for a moment. "Just in case, I'm going to load a few spells for quick casting."

"You've learned a few tricks while training, haven't you?" Reinforce asked as she looked surprised. "I take it Starlight Breaker, Thunder Rage, and Ragnarök."

"Thunder Rage, Dimensional Transfer, and…" Harry stated as he flips a few pages. "Strike Raid… Who did we get this from?"

"Not sure… but as it's in the first twenty pages… It came from your Initial Bond with the tome…" Reinforce frowned as she looked at her master.

"Well then…" Harry stated as he looked at the far wall. "Heaven's tremble, and the ground roars. Tear them apart!" Harry stated as a weird seal array appeared this one looks like a cross of Belka and Mid-childa with only the runes of the two there none of the normal icons of the two different styles were prevalent. "Strike Raid!" Harry stated as a blast of pure dark wind slammed into the far wall gouging the wall with several deep lacerations. "Okay… that was not expected… and that array was wrong… I'm a Belka knight…" Harry stated as he looked at the damage it caused. "Reinforce… You said you felt the same thing once before the diary, right?"

"Correct… I also felt it when you caught the rat man…" Reinforce replied as she two walked up and frowned at the damage. "You think it came from that extra bit of magic that was one you turned into that spell?"

"Well Nanoha's formed three different spells for me… Fate's as well… Hayate I got seven… Chrono, I got just one… I do have several others but this one is the only one that is truly dark…" Harry stated as he started to walk away from the wall. "I'm not going to load it… How about…Misteltein that one proved it's uses on a troll…" Harry stated as he looked at Reinforce.

"You have already used it here remember." Reinforce replied making Harry nod. "Divine Buster, then?"

"Yeah… though the old Goat would wonder how you learned it." Reinforce replied as she looked pleased.

"The reason for not loading Starlight Breaker, I don't want to destroy the school." Harry stated as he closed the tome and placed it behind his back. "Well, I do wonder what types of obstacles are going to be used this time."

"Critters that you are not ready for." Reinforce stated making them both laugh. "You do know even if loaded with spells you can still cast other spells but you have to use the arias."

"Yeah, how do you think I get away with casting Diabolic Emission so quickly?" Harry replied as he saw her face pale.

"You knew how to load for some time?" Reinforce asked as she walked up to Harry. "And you never once told me."

"You would have told the others." Harry stated making her nod. "And I want to keep them guessing on how I can get certain spells off without the Arias."

"Oh… a selfish reason… I forgot you are a boy." Reinforce muttered as she faded from sight.

"I'm not a boy… I'm a teen." Harry muttered as he left the room.

~Not to me.~ Reinforce chided making Harry frown.

~Keep it up and you'll have another session with Hayate.~ Harry replied as he walked away from the room smiling.

Inside the library…

"Say Vita, are you okay?" Hayate asked as she did look worried about the red head.

"I forgot to tell you…" Vita muttered.

"To tell me what?" Hayate asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Whatever the school healer did… it's been almost three months since the lake… And I'm now eleven…" Vita stated making Hayate's eye widen.

"Wait how?" Hayate asked confused.

"I asked and so far she deduced that I've aged one full year in two months." Vita replied as she plopped her head on the table.

"You do know Vita there are nicer ways to wake me at night." Hermione stated as she looked at the red head.

"Well excuse me for not thinking about that issue, I had the body of a nine year old… not an eleven year old." Vita snapped back, but quietly so no one looked their way.

"I know… but it seems odd that you've grown two years since then… it's almost like something is trying to equalize your age." Hermione stated as she looked back to the books they were using.  _"Of course I know why."_ Hermione stated as the other two girls looked at her and glared.

"We can't understand you when you do that." Hayate stated with a glare.

"What did she do?" Daphne asked as she held several other books all on Nordic culture and legends.

"Not studying today?" Vita asked as she looked at the books.

"In a way… I'm doing this as a pet project of mine." Daphne replied as she sat down and opened one. "I take it she spoke in her other tongue."

"Yup…" Hermione replied as she felt the other two girls glare at her. "I was asked to keep quiet on something… And I do need to practice. Well that is what he asked for." Hermione stated as she pulled her sleeve back showing the bracelet.

"I do wonder why though." Hayate stated as she looked at Hermione as the remaining members arrived. "Well let's start our study session." Hayate cheered for the group.


	43. Final Point

In a graveyard, in Little Harrington…

"Peter, is it ready?" Tom asked as he looked around.

"Yes, master. Our spy has reported that Harry Potter has survived to the third task." Peter replied as he lit up some firewood near a large cauldron. "In fact if all goes well it will happen in secret."

"I already know that Peter." Tom stated coldly as Peter started to dig into the ground. "Still though I have a bad feeling about this…"

Inside the Quidditch pitch…

'Okay…' Harry thought as he ran to another dead end. "I'm starting to think this is getting boring." Harry muttered as he started to walk away and turned another corner and spotted a clear path with a few critters that he knew how to deal with. 'So far so good.' He thought as he ran past a few critters and stopped when he felt a dark presence. "Okay that's new…" Harry stated as he saw a cloaked person walk around the hedges looking around. ~Hermione what is a black robed person?~

~Harry, whatever you do don't let it kiss you…~ Hermione replied quickly. ~It's a Dementor, why is one here though?~

~Thanks…~ Harry replied as he slowly walked forward but quickly summoned several Divine Shooters balls just in case. "Oh man… just my luck." Harry stated as it looked right at him. "Divine Shooter Angel Shift!." Harry stated as even more appeared. "SHOOT!" Harry commanded as they all launched right at the Dementor sending it off in a bath of beautiful pink light. "Well that takes care of… Oh come on…" Harry muttered as it came out of the pink glow. "Well then…" Harry started to say when it just fell apart. "Huh?" Harry stated surprised as he slowly moved forward and poked it with his foot. "I guess it didn't like the light…" Harry stated chuckling.

In the stands…

'What was that light?' Albus thought as he watched the event unfold. "I do hope Harry survives this." Albus quietly muttered as he sent a glare at Scrimgeour.

"That was probably just another spell that the youngest knows." Scrimgeour stated while frowning. "I know about your distaste of those creatures, but I couldn't change the tasks since Fudge already signed the documents for them."

"I had hoped in the three years you could have changed some of it." Albus stated as they glared at each other.

"It would have worked if the paperwork was still there to be changed." Scrimgeour stated with a deeper frown. "I do hope you are paying attention to the event, wouldn't want a death to happen."

"I am, I just hope that whoever wins gains insight to the Greater Good." Albus stated smiling.

"You and that weird notion of yours, I take it some of the things I have heard about you is true?" Scrimgeour asked as Albus leveled a glare at the minister.

Sometime later…

"So a Sphinx…" Harry muttered as he stared right at the large lion-like creature.

"Harry?" Fred asked as he also walked up.

"If you answer the riddle I give you both may pass." The sphinx stated with a grin.

"I'm game." Harry stated as he looked at Fred.

"Sure… beat's trying to take you down." Fred stated with a shrug.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?" The sphinx asked as both Fred and Harry looked at each other.

"A Spider." They both stated at the same time.

"Correct, you may pass." The sphinx stated as she walked to the side allowing them both to head into the final area.

"Be on…" Fred started to say when a leg came down near him. "Oh my god!"

"Don't be stupid?" Harry stated as he fired several different spells that a fourth year could know and oddly enough it froze.

"I didn't know you knew how to silently cast." Fred stated quietly.

"I was muttering the incantations." Harry replied. "I still have to say them, but you don't have to say them aloud." Harry stated as they both walked up to the cup. "I say we both grab it and make it a draw."

"I agree… since we both belong to Hogwarts…" Fred started to say when he recalled what Harry stated to Albus. "Oh yeah… well it's still two Gryffindors as the winners."

"True." Harry replied as they both touched the cup, and promptly disappeared.

In the stands…

"HARRY!" Four different voices shouted as they all stood up, as everyone looked at them.

~What's wrong?~ Hermione asked as she scanned the maze.

~He just disappeared… I can still feel him, but he so far away that I can barely even sense him.~ Reinforce replied as she and the guardians started to head to where Albus was watching. "He is going to talk." Reinforce stated coldly.

In a graveyard…

"Fred, get out of here now!" Harry stated as they both started to stand up.

"Kill the spare." A cold voice stated from the distance.

"Avada Kedavra." Peter stated as a sickly green bolt was launched at Fred, only to hit a white triangle with runes on the edge with a Celtic cross in the middle.

"Tri-Shield." Harry stated as Fred looked at him. "Go, I can take care of myself… You'll get in my way." Harry stated as several more impacted against the shield.

"I'll get some help for you." Fred stated as he grabbed the cup and vanished.

"So Peter, It's just me and you." Harry stated as he stood up still behind the white barrier.

"Stupefy." Harry heard just as the spell hit him from behind.

"Teme…" Harry muttered as he landed on the ground as the white tri-angle shattered when he landed.

Several minutes later…

'Great…' Harry thought as he started to come too. "So mind telling me what are you planing Peter."

"Master he is awake." Peter stated scared.

"It's no matter." Tom stated as Harry turned to look. "So Potter, you seem to put me in some problems… I didn't think it possible for someone to block the killing curse."

"Oh that… That was easy. The shield is pretty strong." Harry stated with a minor shrug. "So tell me why am I here, well besides watching you return?"

"Oh so you figured that out. Well I need something from you." Tom replied as Peter checked the giant cauldron, and smiled. "In fact that I think it's time I prepared the ritual." Tom stated as Peter lifted the weird body that Tom was using. "I'll see you shortly." Tom stated as Peter dropped Tom into the pot.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" Peter chanted as he dropped in a bone into the cauldron. "Flesh… of the servant… w-willing given… you will… revive… your master." Peter chanted while placing a knife against his right hand and moved it over the cauldron and then sliced it right off. "B-blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." Peter chanted as Harry felt the knife against his skin and saw several drops fall into the cauldron.

'A resurrection ritual…' Harry thought as he then realized that he might need to act a little faster. ~Lindy!~ Harry mentally shouted as the cauldron exploded revealing Tom Riddle in a human like form.

"It has been some time. Let him down Peter." Tom ordered as he looked at the teen. "I do say this is a much better way of seeing you. Peter, your arm." Tom ordered as Peter held out the stump. "Your other arm, Peter." Tom stated coldly, who saw Peter hold out the arm that had the Dark mark. "Excellent, Peter, I will reward you after I show those that…" Tom was interrupted by several cracks and saw several Death Eaters appear. "I was right… Thirteen years and yet you still answer my call… Yet I can tell that some of you have a trace of guilt." Tom stated as he walked to the crowd of Death Eaters. "Why is it that you all came here promptly yet none of you tried to find me?" Tom stated as he looked at each and every one of them. "Or did you think I was really dead?" He asked as several of them stiffened. "I take it that you all found a way to escape prison… But I would rather you all have been loyal to me from the start!"

"Master… Forgive us. Some of us had plans to aid you while you were gone. I had my hand in several projects that had almost succeeded when an unfortunate accident happened to me." One Death Eater stated with his head bowed.  
"Ah, Lucius… My silver tongued friend… I'm amazed to see you escaped, yet what was the unexpected issue?" Tom asked as Lucius paled.

"I was caught doing something that cost me my useful aid." Lucius replied fearing the worse.

"And there it shows that even you can't talk your way out of events." Tom stated as he walked about looking at each one. "Now let me show you how I reward those that help." Tom stated as he walked over to Peter. "Your arm Peter." Tom stated as Peter held up his bloody stump, and Tom waved his wand over it and sliver appeared forming a new hand. "You might have came to me, out of desperation, but I still reward those that deserve it." Tom stated as he whirled around looking for Harry. "Now where did he go?" Tom asked aloud making those around him look about.

Behind a boulder…

~Harry what is it, I've detected a C rank mage and several D rank mages around you.~ Lindy asked as Harry felt relief.

~I need my limiter lifted I'm going to teleport myself through the Barriers at Hogwarts.~ Harry stated calmly as he could.

~You do know that this will have to go on the report. What is so important that you need it released?~ Lindy asked as he felt worried about the situation.

~I need it released so I can escape from this location.~ Harry replied making Lindy frown.

On board the Athura…

"Harry Potter Limiter Release." Lindy stated as a video screen appeared in the air. "Twenty Minute release, at full power." Lindy stated making Chrono look at his mom.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Chrono asked.

"We don't know how strong the barrier is at that school." Lindy replied fearing the safety of Harry.

Back with Harry…

'That's better.' Harry thought as he pulled out a cross shaped pendant. "Set up."

With the Death Eaters…

"Master over there." One shouted as he pointed to a bright light.

"Oh, and I thought I was going to have to shout." Harry stated as he walked around the boulder revealing three sets of wings split evenly between white and black, wearing a white jacket with gold designs over a grey shirt that looked rigid, also black pants that seem to disappear into the grey shirt, and in his left hand was a large cross shaped staff, with a floating book over his right shoulder. "Well… I didn't expect this many."

"Well Potter, I would like to ask you about that?" Tom asked as he looked at the teen curiously.

"You and Albus." Harry replied shrugging. "I don't trust the old man."

"Oh, that's funny I thought you would be on the same side." Tom chided as he slowly raised his hand up to fire a spell.

"Remember earlier?" Harry replied shrugging some more as another Death Eater fired off a sickly green bolt at Harry when the shield appeared before it would connect and impacted against a tombstone. "All bark and no bite… you need to control them better. Oh… and goodbye." Harry stated as he waved the staff in front of him and an extremely large white triangle appeared and Harry looked surprised. 'Not intended effect.' Harry thought as the white triangle started to shrink making all that touched it disappear.

Back at the maze…

"Are you sure?" Scrimgeour asked Fred again as they all felt a massive wave of magic. "What the hell is this?"

"If I knew I'll tell you." Fred replied jokingly.

"I wasn't asking you. Albus, what is going on here?" Scrimgeour asked as then everyone saw a giant white triangle appear on the ground spinning on its own axis.

"I have no idea… to my knowledge nothing like this has happened before." Albus replied as he then noticed several people started to appear in the light.

"Potter what is the meaning of this?" Tom shouted as everyone saw at the center of the triangle was Harry.

"You… were an unexpected passenger… in fact I only wanted to send myself here." Harry stated as he stood up tired. "But now everyone is going to know you're back." Harry stated as Tom leveled his wand at Harry.

"Divine Buster!" Harry shouted as a massive pink blast erupted from the end of the staff made Tom dodge the spell.

'How does Harry know one of Takamachi's spells?' Albus thought for a moment then frown when he saw Harry cast it without chanting several lines. 'Did she lie to me about the lines?'

"How pathetic, Potter. You are exhausted; you can't hope to defeat me…" Tom chided as five people landed in front of Harry. "Out of my way this doesn't concern you."

"You want to kill Master Harry." Signum stated as she held a sword that no one in the school seen her with. "You have to go through all of us."

"What a pity…" Tom stated as he then looked at who was around him and saw that he was vastly outnumbered. "Tch… you might have won this battle, but one battle does not win a war." Tom stated as he and several others ran to the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Are you alright?" Shamal asked as she knelt next to Harry.

"I'll be fine, Just need some rest… I really hate this." Harry muttered as he sat up, and mode released the staff and the armor disappeared making Albus frown. "I'll answer some questions about it… but not all of it." Harry stated with his eyes looking far too cold.

"And why is that, Mr. Potter, it is for the Greater Good that some answers are needed." Albus stated as he looked at Harry.

"Because Headmaster, not everything is black and white." Harry stated as he was helped up by Signum. "And most of all, everyone has secrets."


	44. Time Aligns

Inside the Headmaster's office…

"So Mr. Potter what was that?" Scrimgeour asked as he looked at Harry.

"Teleportation." Harry stated with a shrug.

"Mr. Potter it is impossible to Appartate onto Hogwarts's grounds." Albus stated with a stern statement.

"It's not Appartating as you think… it simply moves the person from one place to another." Harry stated with some boredom.

"What was with that staff?" Albus asked before the Minister could ask another question.

"Staff… staff… the staff that you saw was simply part of the illusion that I cast upon myself." Harry replied making Albus's eyes narrow.

"Did you help he-who-must-not-be-named?" Scrimgeour asked with some force.

"No… And yet yes." Harry stated making the Minister frown.

"Which is it, did you help him or you didn't help him?" Scrimgeour asked once more with some disdain.

"He had a follower there that used a knife to make me bleed into a cauldron… I tried to fight before getting stunned from behind." Harry stated as he showed the scar. "Shamal is good healer."

"Oh, so you were forced to aid his return." Scrimgeour stated as he saw the cut. "It looks like there was about twelve Death Eaters as well…"

"Unexpected baggage." Harry stated as he looked at the Minister. "I was only trying to get away… I didn't need the passengers, taking that many with me was tiring."

"So that large special spell is taxing on a person?" Albus asked as he looked at Harry. "If I may ask how many do you think I can move with it?"

"Five." Harry stated solemnly. "Any more would be pushing it."

"And you moved fourteen… so the amount you can move with it goes down as you get older…" Albus started to say.

"No, you are vastly weaker than I am… You can move more than the minister though." Harry stated as he looked at the shocked faces. "In terms of raw power, I'm stronger… in terms of experience you out do me, Professor."

"Oh, I can see that." Albus muttered. 'How dare that boy say that… even though he did admit that I gave an edge over him…' Albus thought as Scrimgeour looked sour.

"And we did find the person that entered you into the Tournament." Scrimgeour stated as he looked at Albus. "Another person that was thought dead. Barty Courch Jr."

"Small world… I think you heard about Peter." Harry asked as the Minister nodded. "So what's going to happen to him?"

"Arrested and this time he gets no visitors to his cell as his father will be sharing the cell next door." Scrimgeour stated much to Albus dismay.

"Is that all?" Harry asked as both older men in the room nodded as Harry left the room. "Oh, I'm going to be out of touch during the summer if you need to contact me, send it to Mrs. Takamachi."

At the End of the Year Feast…

"So Harry, what did they ask you about?" Fred asked as Harry chuckled.

"Albus was more interested in how I came back to Hogwarts than the Dark Lord's… why wasn't he worried about that?" Harry asked as he looked at his friends.

"Wasn't what?" Fred asked with a worried look.

"Later." Harry stated with a frown. "Much later."

Later on at the Harlaown apartment…

"So let me get this straight… You were entered into a tournament against your will, you had to face three things that no one your age is supposed to face against, and you tied for first." Lindy stated with a frown. "I take it that something else happened too?" She asked as she looked at the entire group.

"We did fill out the reports as requested." Harry stated as his hand rubbed the back of his head. "And you still haven't handed me those forms I did request."

"What in the world possessed you to use Heimdall?" Lindy asked as she then looked curious. "And you actually cast it with the limiter on?"

"Yes… I actually did…" Harry stated while blushing. "I take it you're mad…"

"Somewhat… well this is interesting… I thought nothing would surprise me." Lindy stated while looking at Vita. "I guess Hermione explained." Vita nodded and Lindy sighed. "Good we will look into it for you." Lindy stated as Reinforce looked at her.

~Madam Pomfrey, knows how to remove curses, so I allowed the defense program to lift a little on Vita… the accelerated aging was not what I intended.~ Reinforce stated with a frown.

"Okay… It says here that you and another champion managed to get to the cup and was then teleported to a graveyard." Lindy stated as she looked at Harry's report and looked at the others to note that fact was missing. "Reinforce, where were you?"

"I was in the stands watching with the other guardians… I felt the pull the moment it happened." Reinforce replied solemnly.

"I see… a strange ritual to revive a person… well I'm going to classify this information… so the person responsible of killing your parents is back?" Lindy asked Harry.

"Yeah… we need to work up a strategy for this… Albus was more curious on how I got back into Hogwarts then Tom's revival." Harry stated with a frown.

"So you think he knew of it before hand?" Lindy asked as Harry nodded. "Well that is something important… Oh and you don't have to sign those papers unless you are planning to drop Heimdall." Lindy looked at the group. "Well I can say for a fact that our trip for some extra training won't be in vain."

"But… do we really need to have that kind of training?" Hayate asked as she looked at the training list.

"You do, if you want to improve yourself you need to train." Lindy replied as she looked at Hayate.

In another location…

"Quatro, this is important." A purple haired man stated to a brown haired teen wearing glasses.  
"I know, you have a package waiting for you at that airport and you don't want the TSAB to find it." Quatro stated as she looked at the man. "Why me?"

"Tre and Cinque are injured. Due is on that long term mission. Uno is here working with me. And the others don't have their equipment yet." The man stated with a frown. "Unless you want to tell Tre…"

"I'll go." Quatro stated quickly and started to head for the door. "Doctor… If I'm detected what should I do?"

"Make a distraction and hope you manage to get away quietly." The man replied while looking at some designs for a large cannon. "Now if I add a stabilizer here Deici might not be able to fire it… but over here and the weight is uneven…"

'Great…' Quatro thought for a moment before screaming in shock. "Sein when I get my hands on you, you are going to die a very painful death!" Quatro shouted as a hand slid out of the wall and slapped Quatro's butt. "Sein this isn't funny."

"Oh, come on… Tre told me to practice my IS." Sein stated as she phased out of the roof of the hallway. "I don't see you practicing yours."

"My IS is different than yours." Quatro stated as she stormed off. "And why aren't you practicing against our newer sisters?"

"Nove… she can detect me as soon as I get anywhere near her…" Sein stated as she flipped out of the roof and landed in the hall only to fall flat on her face. "It seemed so easy on TV…"

"Well you can always practice that." Quatro stated as she walked away finally.

"Meanie…" Sein muttered as she phased through the floor right into the bathing area for her sisters…

At the airport parking lot, Quint and two young girls who do resemble Quint…

"Subaru, Ginga, I hope you enjoy the visit with your father." Quint stated as she looked at the Airport. "Still…"

"Mommy?" Subaru stated with a pout.

"Yes, Subaru?" Quint asked as she knelt to the younger of the two girls.

"Are you going to leave us?" Subaru asked with some tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you." Quint stated as she led them into the building. "I promised you both that I'll teach you my skills."

At an island near the airport…

"Wow… Harry you know how to pick a home." Hayate stated as she looked about the home.

"Thanks." Harry stated as he let everyone else into the newer home. "With Agito we needed a bigger place." Harry stated.

"I understand." Agito stated as she looked and saw several bedrooms. "So why here?"

"It's a relaxing location." Harry stated as he looked at the beachfront.

"And this is where you will be staying…" Lindy was stating when a Video Screen pooped up next to her.

{Admiral Harlaown, could you please send some back up to the airport. I'm trapped inside and there could be others.} Quint stated as Lindy paled.


	45. Airports, Plots, and Lightning

Inside a burning stairwell…

"You three should be safe." A purple haired girl stated as she created a slightly purple dome. "Subaru!" The girl ran off still shouting the same name.

Inside a storage room…

'Damn… I try to create a diversion and get myself trapped.' Quatro muttered as she paced the room muttering about protocols.

"You know, Quatro, I can help." Sein stated as she phased from the floor.

"About time you arrived." Quatro muttered as she walked over to her sister. "We need to leave now. Six large energy sources are heading this way."

"Uno already told me on my way here." Sein stated as she hugged her sister. "IS Deep Diver." Sein stated as she and Quatro phased through the floor.

Inside a different storage room…

"Well I know it wasn't this one." Quint muttered as she punched the door again. "Revolver Cannon!" She shouted as she pulled both arms back and four cartridges ejected from her gauntlets in total. "Shoot!" She stated as she slammed both fists into the door but was blown back away from the door. "Times like this I wish I had something a little stronger." Quint muttered as she looked at several dents in all the walls. "Funny… I could have sworn that dent was on this side…" Quint muttered as her eyes widened when a white beam pierced the wall.

"Sorry that took so long." Hayate stated as she walked in. "Come on."

"That makes it twice." Quint stated making Hayate chuckle.

"My friends are here too." Hayate stated as they both started to help others out.

Inside an open area with a large statue…

"Gin! Mommy!" Subaru shouted with tears running down her face looking about. "Help me…" Subaru shouted as she looked about the flaming room. "Will someone please help me…" Subaru stated as she lowered her head but quickly raised it when she heard a crack. 'That's not good…' Subaru thought as she saw the statue leaning her direction. "HELP ME!" Subaru shouted as the statue fell. "Huh…" Subaru stated amazed she wasn't hurt and looked up to see the statue frozen in the air.

"Found you." Nanoha stated as she floated in the air above the statue with her hand aimed at it. "You're alone here right?"

"Yes…" Subaru answered while looking at her rescuer.

"Raising Heart." Nanoha stated while aiming at the roof.

[Clearance confirmation acquired. Firing lock is cancelled.] Raising Heart replied as the slide ejected two cartridges.

"I'll get you to safety. Anyone else should we be looking for?" Nanoha asked as she started to concentrate.

"My mom and sister." Subaru replied shaking but also had some awe in her eyes.

"Divine…" Nanoha stated as a pink sphere started to form with rings around both the staff's bottom and head and one around the ball.

[Divine Buster.] Raising Heart stated as the ball was charged.

"BUSTER!" Nanoha shouted as she braced for the recoil, and as the beam slammed into the roof it just kept going. "Now to get you out of here." Nanoha stated as she picked up the young girl and flew through the makeshift exit. "I'm bringing in a child, need to find mother and sister…" Nanoha stated into a view screen.

{What's her name?} Quint asked hurriedly as Nanoha blinked.

"MOM!" Subaru shouted in joy. "I'm safe."

{Thank you, you found Subaru… now Ginga needs to…} Quint started to say when another person started to talk Quint. {I see… Tell her thanks.}

In a stairway…

"Fate you keep going I'll get them out." Hermione stated as she knelt next to three girls. "Schlangenkönig… I'm going to try once again." Hermione stated as Fate flew off.

[Meister, wenn Sie denken, dass Sie bereit sind.] Schlangenkönig stated back as a six point blue double triangle appeared underneath Hermione.  _ **(Master, if you think you are ready.)**_

"I summon…" Hermione stated as the building shifted a little. " _You, who follows that which I can speak…_ " Hermione chanted as another one appeared in midair. 'I just hope I don't screw this one up…'

Near the bottom…

"What is she trying to do?" Fate muttered as she saw the other girl, but looked shocked when a slab was about to land on her.

[Sonic Move.] Bardiche stated as Fate moved the girl out of the way and into the air with her on the way out.

"Let me go… I have to find my sister." Ginga squirmed in Fate's arms.

"Has anyone else found another girl?" Fate asked into a video screen.

{Yes the whi… I mean Takamachi rescued another young girl the mother is talking to her right now.} The rescue squad member stated.

"I'll forgive that slight comment if you tell the mother I have her other daughter… And could someone tell me what Hermione is up to?" Fate asked as she saw a serpentine tail wrap around her and pull her up higher.

"We have to get out of here now." Hermione stated on top a five hundred foot long snake that oddly had feathers. "I have no idea it could fly." The snake hissed at her, which in turn had Hermione hissing at it.

"Where's Harry when you need a translator." Fate groaned as the oddly flying snake flew out of the burning airport and brought them to the others.

"Wow…" Hermione muttered as she sat down, but groaned when she saw all the stares she got. "Alright… it's summon magic okay."

"Hermione… only summoners can use summon magic… and only to those contracted to them…" Fate stated while smirking. "You do have rare skill. I guess Ancient Belka left it as an addition to the device." Fate stated.

"Hardy har, har." Hermione retorted yawning, then her eyes widen when she saw Lindy walking up with a frown. "Shield me please."

"If you do you are grounded." Lindy stated while staring at Hermione. "And why haven't you told anyone of that?" Lindy asked leaning to the tired girl.

"Every time I've tried it blew up… that was the first time I succeeded." Hermione stated yawning again but frowned. "What about the fire?"

"Harry's taking care of it." Lindy stated as she looked over and the entire area had blue boxes floating over it. "Well you need to meet up with those with Rare skills…"

"Wait what's Hayate's then?" Hermione asked as she looked confused.

"You haven't noticed that she can walk really quiet with no noise what so ever?" Lindy asked making Hermione's eyes to widen as she recalled that fact clearly.

"That's how she can grope girls with them none the wiser till it happens." Hermione stated head pointed to the ground.

At the Saint Kaiser Church…

"So why are we heading here?" Hermione asked as she saw the school that her sister was attending.

"Well… we need to introduce you to the…" Harry started to say but was interrupted by Hayate.

"Club…" Hayate stated in glee.

"The head knight." Harry finished shaking his head. "Hayate… just because Carim allows you to call it that. I don't."

"Wait, Carim is another?" Hermione asked as she saw they parked in a different parking lot. "So…"

"You shouldn't worry too much." Harry stated as the group entered the building. "Rare Skills is something of an anomaly to the modern spell classes."

"So what's yours?" Hermione asked as they walked past some nuns.

"Collect and Use." Harry stated and she looked confused. "I collect spells and can use them at will."

"Mine's Super ninja skills." Hayate stated with a smile before getting whacked on the head by a fan. "Fine… Invisible Cloth. I hate that name." Hayate stated dejected.

"It sounds fitting for you… Urg…" a green haired teen stated as Hayate kicked between his legs.

"Pervert… You're the one that came up with it. I at least practice my skill." Hayate shouted as a blonde haired girl popped her head out of an office.

"You know Verossa, you should learn to keep that mouth of yours shut." The blonde stated with a smirk. "In fact I think it should have been named Silent Air. She told me she still hears all the noise she makes."

"Sir Carim." Another nun stated as she pulled on Carim's arm. "You got guests arriving soon."

"Schach they are right there." Carim stated pointing to the three standing in the hall. "I take it you got here earlier than expected."

"Didn't have much trouble with traffic." Harry stated with a shrug. "Still Signum's driving skills are impeccable."

"Ma'am…" Schach asked as she looked at the head knight.

"You can go… but no devices this time." Carim stated with a smirk as Schach's shoulders slumped. "Unless you want to be my model." Schach shivered when Carim stated that.

A little later…

"Wow… so you think my Rare Skill is different?" Hermione asked as they walked into a large courtyard.

"Yes, and I want to see you try it." Carim stated as Hermione walked a little farther.

" _I summon you… lord of the skies… descend to help… and aid my cause._ " Hermione stated as the same blue double triangle appeared and an extremely large serpent appeared out of it, this time covered in flames. "This is a different one." Hermione stated with a slight shake.

" _So you are the one that summon my brother."_  The large snake stated to Hermione.  _"You shall do… just don't make us do stupid things… why did you summon me anyways?"_

"Ummm…  _I summoned you to show my friend. She was worried about my new skill._ " Hermione stated to the large snake.

" _I see then allow me to tell you something. Your skill to summon my kind is derived from the blood of a Belkan King… Christen of the Sliver Sky."_  The large snake stated with a laugh, but started to fade away as Hermione ended the summoning. "I guess I need to learn a bit more about snake lore." Hermione stated with a shrug.

"So I heard a name." Harry stated as he walked up. "Who's Christen of the Silver Sky?"

"A name lost to history. His son Salazar disappeared with the five jewel gauntlet when he was doing an experiment." Carim stated and paled when Hermione showed said bracelet. "So you are his direct descendant?"

"Yes, I do have a living relative that rather kill me…" Hermione muttered as she rubbed the bracelet. "He doesn't know about my connection to him though."

At another location…

"So you want me to meet this kid?" Fate asked her mother.

"Yes, Fate, I do." Lindy stated as she went to the desk. "He has several signs of anti-social behavior… I think you can bring him out of his shell." Lindy stated with a sad smile. "You have a lot in common."

"I'll go and see him." Fate stated in a huff. 'Well it beats not doing training for a day…' Fate thought as Lindy asked for the room and she followed her mother.

Up few floors…

"Okay Fate, take a look." Lindy stated as she opened the door to show a kid no older than six sitting on the bed with electricity sparking off him every so often but she could see he was crying.

"Mom… is he?" Fate asked and got a nod and Fate's eyes narrowed. "Hey!" Fate shouted getting the kids attention and the sparking increased around him.

"Go away." The kid muttered not showing any surprise.

"You think the lightning would scare me?" Fate asked leaning her head closer to the boy's face.

"You are going to hurt me." The kid stated as if it wasn't the first time.

"No. Go right ahead hit me with all you got." Fate stated as she knelt next to him.

"No…" the kid retorted trying draw himself into a ball.

"If you are not going to stand up for yourself…" Fate stated as she started to pick the kid up and then the electricity started to go everywhere. "Is this the best you can manage?" Fate asked making the boy's eyes widen.

"Yes…" the boy responded as his stomach growled.

"Oh I see, you've refused to eat thinking the people here are going to hurt you." Fate stated as she hugged him as she walked out of the room little storm wrapped around her. "Could you calm down you are slowly tiring yourself out."

"I'm scared." The boy stated in fear.

"Nothing to worry about I'm not going to hurt you." Fate stated as she looked at her mother. ~He wouldn't last here… can I take him home?~

~Only if you tell him about why.~ Lindy replied as she started to talk to one of the doctors in the hallway.

"Come on." Fate stated as she walked to a window. "There's a whole world out there to view… Ummm…"

"Erio… Erio Mondial." The kid stated as Fate chuckled.

"You hungry Erio?" Fate asked as she walked down the hallway to the elevators.

"Yes… Ummm…" Erio tried to repeat what she did to get his name.

"Fate." Fate replied as she saw him frown. "I guess you had a bad run in with that name."

"Some people say I'm a project FATE…" Erio stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah here we are…" Fate stated as she put him in a seat. "You and I have some things in common." Fate stated as she sat down next to him and a video screen popped up near her. "Let's see… I'll get you this… I'll take this…" Fate stated as she picked a few options. "Mom would pay for this as she is talking about you."

"Why?" Erio asked as he looked at her. "What do we have in common?"

"Let's see… Mom has a tendency to pick up those that has a few issues." Fate chuckled a bit about herself. "And what do we have in common…" Fate held her hand out and electricity sparked through her hand. "The reason you can't hurt me with lightning." Fate stated with a smile. "Also Project FATE." Fate stated with a faraway look.

"You… you like me?" Erio asked with some surprise.

"Yes but I was the first." Fate stated with a shrug. "No surprise that I wasn't the only one." Fate stated as she ruffled his hair. "So you think I can show you a few things?"

"Please!" Erio pleaded with tears running down his face.

"Well to start eat up." Fate stated as Lindy held the meals in her hands.

"Eat up." Lindy stated as she placed the meals on the table. "And Fate he can come home with us later today. I got permission for Shamal to look him over for any health issues."

"Shamal?" Erio asked with a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"A friend, she wouldn't dream of hurting you." Fate stated as she chuckled a little.


	46. Dragons and a mystery plot

In a barren snow capped land, a blue Belka symbol appeared and a teenage girl walked out of it wearing winter gear…

'I'm lucky that Lindy warned me of this…' the girl thought as she trudged to the nearby building.

"Your reason for being here?" a guard asked as she walked up to the door.

"I'm here to pick someone up." The girl stated as she brought up a screen with the required information.

"She is inside, but I don't know why you would want her…" the guard stated as he opened the door.

"Thanks." She replied as she walked in.

At the desk…

"I'm here to pick up one… Caro Ru Lushe." The girl stated to the attendant, but after a few moments a blue sphere nearly impacted the attendant's head. "Now I'm here to pick up Caro Ru Lushe, where can I find her." The girl stated annoyed.

"I…in the third room on the… l…left…" The Attendant replied as she shivered.

"Good." The girl stated as she walked over to the hallway.

Inside a room…

"Fried… I do hope…" Caro muttered to a small white object in her lap, when the door opened.

"Good… You are Caro right?" the girl asked as she knelt near the girl. "You look have the same type of eyes Erio had." The girl stated with a frown. "Well, we got no time to spare I'm taking you to a new location." The girl stated making Caro curl up more.

"No more fighting… please no more…" Caro pleaded in a small voice.

"Who said anything about fighting?" the girl replied as she looked at the younger girl. "My name is Hermione. And I was tasked to help you out with a problem you have."

"You were…" the young girl asked with a small sound of hope.

"Yup… well, I can't carry you both… so you carry the littler one." Hermione stated as she picked up Caro who was holding a small dragon. "A dragon huh… Lindy mentioned it but I thought you only summoned them."

"Fried is my protector…" Caro stated with a small smile.

"I see." Hermione stated as she started to walk out of the building, only to be stopped by two technicians. "What are you doing?"

"We have our orders to have Caro…" one started to say but stopped when a blade was placed next to his neck.

"And Caro is no longer under the jurisdiction of this complex. As of three days ago Caro Ru Lushe's Guardianship was transferred to me." Hermione stated with a very powerful glare. "Unless you didn't get the point…" Hermione stated as she leaned forward on the blade that was attached to her gauntlet. "Sorry about that Caro." Hermione stated as the blade retracted and Hermione continued out the door, only to be followed by those that had their orders. " _I summon you… lord of the skies… descend to help… and aid my cause._ " Hermione hissed as a large feathered Snake appeared. "Unless you really want to piss me off, I'll be leaving now." Hermione stated as the snake tail wrapped around her and flung her to the head in which she landed safely. " _Home._ " Hermione hissed to the larger snake.

"You… you… you can summon as well?" Caro asked shocked.

"That's why I'm your guardian… I can teach you how to use your skill without losing control." Hermione stated as the snake flew in a direction as a blue Belka array appeared underneath the snake. " _I'm sending us to the outskirts of the Saint Kaiser Church… I can manage from there._ " Hermione hissed as the larger snakes head nodded.

Within the Wizengamot…

"The vote is a tie…" Albus stated as he heard several mutterings about the quorum today. "I do not see a reason to change how we fought the Dark Lord the last time." Albus stated to the other seats.

"Albus, when at war and one side kills the other and the side losing people don't fight back with equal force is going to lose." Gil stated as he rested his head on his hands.

"Killing someone should always be the last resort." Albus stated with a firm sounding voice.

"I agree with that in principal… but they are the ones killing and that should mean that they should get equal force sent back at them." Gil stated while several others nodded with him. "Yes killing someone in cold blood is wrong, Albus, but there is a fine line between murder and defense." Gil stated while some who sided with Gil slowly looked surprised by his statement. "You abhor killing yet here you are protecting killers from getting the justice that needs to be done."

"I still say that by killing them is the wrong way to achieve the Greater Good." Albus stated again as some of Albus's supporters started to squirm a little.

"And what does this Greater Good Imply?" Sirius asked as he looked at Gil.

"Why Sirius, I've shown that it is possible to achieve victory without needlessly killing." Albus stated hoping to calm down the effect of someone asking him about the Greater Good.

"So in other words you want another miracle to happen that way the way of life doesn't change." Gil stated as he frowned.

"Up next on the bill is the Muggle Born Registration act…" Albus stated as he read off the name of the bill. "Submitted by Delores Umbridge." Albus frowned at the name. "Those in favor…" Albus counted the votes and sighed that it was under half. "And those against." Albus truly sighed as he smiled that her bill wouldn't pass. 'It wouldn't be time yet…' Albus thought as he continued the list of bills that needed votes to be passed or changes in conduct.

Later on that day…

"Why is it that Amelia Bones is trying to get that law passed… who is supporting her bill?" Albus muttered in his chair. "Each time it's a tie, because I lost the Potter proxy… well at least Gil is with me on some things…" Albus stated as he thought back to what the guy had stated. "It's like he has fought before… what has Harry been doing that would allow him to meet someone that condones killing.

Inside the Minister's office…

"I still think that Albus is hiding something." Amelia stated as she looked at Scrimgeour.

"I agree… I'm planing to ask one of your people to go into…" Scrimgeour started to say when the door was knocked on. "Come in."

"Sir… With all due respect I believe I'm expendable." Umbridge stated with a small smile.

"I want someone with a defensive background." Scrimgeour replied while nodding to Amelia.

"I do have one Auror that has requested to be transferred to Japan… I think I can ask her to do this as one last favor." Amelia stated sadly.

"Why is she requesting that?" Scrimgeour asked as Umbridge looked mad.

"Well it seems that someone had given her orders that amounted to a political suicide. She will not tell me more than that but she is starting to lose faith in the Government." Amelia stated while looking annoyed. "I know that you haven't asked her to do anything as well as myself that leaves…"

"So you think that she would agree?" Scrimgeour asked as he waved his hand dismissing Umbridge. "I'll get back to you on what you are supposed to be doing for my main Secretary Umbridge."

"Honestly why do you keep her around?" Amelia asked as she smirked. "I have an idea that would get rid of her and allow my Auror to have some time to think about it… I do think that Umbridge has another goal in mind."

"As do I why else do you think I keep ignoring her?" Scrimgeour replied as Amelia's badge beeped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know… that beep is from Azkaban… you don't think he would free his followers now would you?" Amelia asked as she saw him nod she paled. "Damn… thanks to Fudge we have little to no Aurors to protect the populace from attacks… just enough for… all… the… purebloods. Damn that bastard."

"I see that is another reason I got this seat… I've increased the Auror budget but it seems a little too late." Scrimgeour muttered.

"Don't feel too bad… I got a feeling that something big is going to happen." Amelia stated as she stood up and smiled. "Remember if all goes to plan Umbridge will not be a problem." Amelia stated as she exited the office.

Inside the Law Enforcement offices…

"Nymphadora Tonks my office." Amelia stated as she walked through the office wing.

"Ma'am what about the prison." Another Auror asked.

"I don't think that anyone that I send there will live. I'm being tight on what is important and what's not. Now Tonks!" Amelia shouted as she walked into her office followed by a pink haired teen.

"Now I understand that you want to be transferred to Japan, right?" Amelia asked as she sat down.

"Yes… I've been learning Japanese for some time now." Tonks replied.

"Ah, yes… The reason doesn't happen to be Albus Dumbledore does it." Amelia asked as she looked at Tonks better.

"One reason yes… the other is my head of family… Sirius Black is currently living in Japan…" Tonks replied as her hair shifted to black.

"I have one last assignment, and until you make your mind up you can have paid vacation, orders by the Minister. But do wait till after the term begins." Amelia stated as Tonks looked at her.

"Ma'am…" Tonks started to ask but caught the smile and smirked. "Getting rid of someone else?"

"One undersecretary that has overstepped her bounds." Amelia replied with a faint smile. "And no word of this at all. The task I have for you is to teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Since the Wizengamot has passed a bill that allows the Ministry to select the next Defense teacher at any school missing one." Amelia stated as Tonk's eyes widen and then she smiled.


	47. The Train Ride and Perfects

As the summer came to a close…

"Well this is a surprise." Fate muttered as she pulled out a perfect badge.

"Why's that?" Amy asked as she and Chrono was visiting.

"Just curious, anyways how are you doing?" Fate asked as she saw Amy yawn.

"The twins keep us awake mostly." Amy stated as Lindy walked in.

"So where are they?" Lindy asked as she looked around.

"Chrono has the day off, so he is with them. So who is he?" Amy asked as she saw Erio walk in rubbing his eyes.

"Fate… who is she?" Erio asked as he pointed at Amy.

"My sister-in-law." Fate replied as she lifted Erio into a chair. "It's breakfast time. Then you are going to school."

"I'll be taking him." Lindy stated as Fate nodded. "I do hope nothing bad happens."

"I agree the last several years are going it's showing that it is needed sooner than later." Fate stated while looking at the badge. "But still it seems odd that I'm a perfect."

"You do have the highest grade of your friends." Lindy stated as she looked at Erio. "Time for school."

"Kay." Erio stated as Lindy left the room followed by Erio.

"Now tell me how things are with you and Nanoha." Amy stated with a mischievous smile.

"Actually we… haven't done anything that you are thinking…" Fate stated with a blush.

"Awe… And here I thought that you would have done something with her during the training trip." Amy stated with a frown.

"You know Nanoha and Training… if she starts nothing can get her to stop save her stomach… or Lindy…" Fate muttered as she poked at her food.

"Who knows maybe you might get lucky and score with her." Amy stated with a smile before frowning herself. "Chrono thinks that if things go badly this year he might ask for permission to go forward with the plan."

"Well if anything, that would be a relief for me if it does." Fate stated as she stood up and picked up her plates and walked into the kitchen. "Bardiche."

[Sir?] Bardiche replied quickly.

"I'm worried about this year…" Fate quietly stated.

[Sir, I'm sure it is bound to be nothing to be worried about.] Bardiche replied as Fate smile.

"Good boy." Fate stated as she went to her room to pack. "Oh Arf… where are you girl."

'I don't like the sound of that…' Arf thought as she hid under Fate's bed.

[Sir, Arf is under your bed.] Bardiche stated making Arf pale.

"Traitor!" Arf shouted as she bolted out of the room right into Fate's arms. "Huh?"

"Got you. I learned from last year." Fate stated as she put a collar on Arf's neck. "Don't struggle… Arf… You're being difficult… Fine… Lightning Bind! Now, there." Fate stated after her struggle with Arf and the caller.

~Why… why do you have to put that on my neck?~ Arf asked mentally.

"For your safety." Fate stated as she pulled out her dog carrier.

~HELL NO!~ Arf shouted as she tried to run but forgot about the Lightning Bind. ~Damn it!~

"In the carrier you go." Fate stated in a sing song voice as she put Arf into the carrier. "Now that's a good girl." Fate stated as Arf just glared.

~Are you going to remove the binds yet?~ Arf asked as she looked at them.

~Not till we get to the station. I haven't forgiven you for the last time.~ Fate mentally retorted as she continued to pack her clothes for school.

~I said I was sorry… how was I to know that Hayate was there?~ Arf asked as Fate just shrugged. ~Wait… you're just doing this to get back at me.~

"Arf, if I wanted to do that then I could just pull some of my magic from you." Fate stated as she closed her trunk and shrunk it. "Pluses to living off of Earth. Well we better get ready." Fate stated as she picked up both her carrier and trunk and teleported to her mother's ship to see that she was the last one there. "Last again."

"Nope, Hermione isn't here yet…" Harry stated as a blue flash appeared and they saw Hermione pulling a dragon off her back.

"Fried… Go back to Caro." Hermione stated as a blue triangle appeared and Fried disappeared. "Sorry… Caro refused to let me go."

"I thought your sister's name was Rose." Nanoha stated with a smirk.

"I gained custody of a small girl with summoning powers." Hermione muttered as she then saw the entire group. "I hope this year isn't bad…"

"So is Caro going to school?" Fate asked as Hermione nodded. "I hope she makes a friend…" Fate stated while waiting for her mom to appear.

"Sorry traffic." Lindy stated as she laughed a little. "Oh Fate Erio made a friend at the door of the school."

"Really." Fate stated surprised.

"Yes, a girl with pink hair." Lindy stated while looking at Hermione who chuckled. "Well time for us to head back."

A few days later…

"Oh, I'm going to have to head to the perfect's meeting." Fate stated as she, Draco, and Daphne all left the cabin.

"Oh… well we can still plan for what ifs later… and fill them in as well." Harry stated as he looked at the information they acquired from other students.

In the perfect meeting…

"Umm hum…" A toad looking woman stated in front of all those present. "I'm Madam Umbridge and will be your teacher for the defense class."

"Umm… Professor why are you here?" Fate asked as she saw several of the other perfects looking curious.

"And you are?" Umbridge asked as she looked at Fate.

"Watashi no Harlaown Fate desu." Fate stated in Japanese surprising Umbridge.  _ **(I am Harlaown Fate.)**_

"Could you repeat that?" Umbridge asked as she blinked.

"I am Fate Harlaown." Fate stated again in English.

"And that other tongue you spoke in?" Umbridge asked.

"My native tongue of Japanese." Fate stated as she stared at Umbridge.

"House and year?"

"Ravenclaw Fifth year." Fate replied making Umbridge nod.

"I'm here to see that all of you know the rules that are going to be changing this year." Umbridge stated while thinking that she might get one over her boss's head.

"So you are going to tell us that you are going to force other students to see the world like you do." Daphne stated as she looked over to Fate.

"And you are?" Umbridge asked in a huff.

"Daphne Greengrass Slytherin Fifth year." Daphne replied making Umbridge's eyes widen.

"I didn't know that you were insulted by my speech." Umbridge stated making Daphne's eyes narrow.

"So please tell us what you are going to do?" Daphne asked with a smile to Fate.

"Well first thing is first I'm going to find any and all means to see what is going on in the school." Umbridge stated as she knew if she told her real plan she would be gone within the week. "That's why the Ministry tasked me to check on the school."

"In other words to see why all of our defense teachers leave at the end of the year?" Draco stated as Umbridge smiled at him. "I think the job's cursed."

After an Hour…

"That was a waste of our time." Fate muttered as they all entered the cabin.

"What was?" Harry asked as he handed them the plans they made.

"Well these are out as we just met our new defense teacher." Fate stated as she looked them over.

"Yup. She fully believes in he…" Draco started to say what others call Tom.

"Call him Tom, Draco. It is his real name." Harry stated with confidence.

"Well she believes in what Tom strives for… a world for the Pure Bloods to rule; and those of lesser blood, be the slave force of the Pure Bloods." Draco stated as he recalled his father talking to her and Fudge. "Well I think I know what she is planing to do." Draco stated as he looked at Harry. "She might try to goad you into a detention."

"It's going to take a lot to goad me." Harry stated with a smirk. "In fact the only time I came close of losing my temper was in the second task."

"And that means…" Draco asked as Hayate started to laugh.

"All those times that it looked like he's mad he isn't." Hayate stated between chuckles. "But it means that if she tries for him all she is going to get is a headache."

"Well what about you." Draco asked as Hayate stopped laughing.

"Well I learned that not everyone is into cosplay hence my objective to convert everyone to it." Hayate stated seriously. "Seriously I'm an orphan what could possibly make me angry."

"What about you two?" Draco asked the other two TSAB members.

"Well I'm pretty laid back." Nanoha replied as they all blinked at her. "Unless you poke my pride… then I'm annoyed." Nanoha stated as they all remembered Lockhart.

"I know all my faults so if she tries to get me she is in for a long battle." Fate stated with a shrug.

In the Gryffindor Defense class…

"Please put your wands away and put your book down…" Umbridge stated as she looked about. "Now what could be the reason for you to fight another wizard or witch?" Umbridge asked as she looked about the room and spotted Hermione. "Mrs. Granger."

"If they cast spells at you, Professor." Hermione replied.

"You should always contact the Ministry before engaging a fight Mrs. Granger." Umbridge retorted as she looked about. "Mr. Potter I already answered the question."

"I was just wondering what situation would you need defense?" Harry asked as she looked mad at him.

"Are you questioning my teaching method?" Umbridge asked as she huffed.

"No, I was just curious. As there are situations that you cannot contact a ministry official." Harry replied with a small smirk.

"In that case surrender. As… Mr. Longbottom, sit down." Umbridge stated as Neville stood up and walked for the door. "Mr. Longbottom you just earned a detention for…" was all she finished as Neville had already left the classroom.

~Wow… I guess I attacked her the wrong way.~ Harry told Hermione as she nodded.

"And he is a perfect… he should respect the rules not break them." Umbridge muttered as she looked back at Harry. "As I was saying the Auror forces are more than a match for any and all fights for your person. If I hear anyone practicing something that isn't taught in Charms or Transfiguration I will give you a detention."

~There goes most of Nanoha's mornings… and my own.~ Hermione muttered. ~So we are going to learn nothing this year… way to help our side bitch…~

~My, my… Had one too many fights with Vita?~ Harry replied as he paid attention to Umbridge's quick questions to the class.

"Name a dark creature that shouldn't have rights, Mr. Potter." Umbridge asked as she thought she could get him.

"I would have to say a Zombie." Harry replied as Umbridge looked aghast.

"You mean an Inferi." Umbridge asked for clarification.

"Well an Inferi is a lesser form of a Zombie and a zombie would most likely be able to act on its own if given enough magic to run off of." Harry replied as Umbridge looked at him.

"Are you making that up?" Umbridge asked.

"No, I read about them in a Japanese book of creatures." Harry replied as she blinked.

"I forgot that you lived overseas." Umbridge muttered as she continued her lesson and dismissed the class. 'How am I going to get him in my detention… he cost me all my power that I had.'


	48. Umbridge Loses it

The first Hogsmeade weekend…

"You know Fate, this is the first time we don't have to hide the fact." Nanoha stated across a table from Fate.

"I know but you do remember that some would look down on our…" Fate started to say when they both heard a certain noise. "Yes Professor?" Fate asked as she looked up at the annoying professor.

"I've been watching how you two have been acting around each other and it is sickening." Umbridge stated in a huff. "I would have you both deported back to your original country."

"And allow us to have our relationship without any problems as Japan doesn't frown on it." Fate retorted shutting down the toad as she snapped her mouth shut and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. "She is annoying." Fate muttered as Nanoha looked at her with wide eyes and sparkles. 'Great…' Fate thought as she blinked and they stayed there. ~Nanoha, what's with the sparkly eyes?~

~I'm so wanting to kiss you right now but I'm settling for this…~ Nanoha replied in a lovey dovey pattern.

'Great… I created a monster.' Fate thought as she and Nanoha ignored the rest of the populace.

Outside and with Harry and his knights…

"So what should I get for Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked at the book store.

"Don't bother there." Vita replied as she followed Harry's line of sight. "She has one of each anyways."

"Know better than getting her a broom… wait what about a slower broom." Harry thought for a moment.

"Mister Potter, why is your dog not on a leash?" Umbridge asked as stormed up to him.

"Zafira, isn't a dog, ma'am." Harry stated as he knelt down to rub Zafira's head. "He's been cooped up in the tower every year that I asked Professor McGonagall if I could bring him to Hogsmeade with me this one time."

"So why isn't he on a leash?" Umbridge asked again.

"Well Zafira can't go too far from me anyways." Harry lied as he looked at his knights. "Also Zafira wouldn't attack anyone unless I ordered him to, he isn't a wild animal."

"So you'll break the rules about large pets and leashes…" Umbridge stated with a long law number that Signum and Shamal actually wrote it down for later. "…under section nine dash six, in an accordance with…." Umbridge continued spouting off numbers of the same law, now Vita started to nod and tilt. "…all animals regardless of shape and size has to be withheld by an appropriate manner." Umbridge finished without breathing hard.

"Wow… you memorized that entire law code." Harry asked with some awe. "But Zafira is bound in a manner."

"I don't see how, I see no physical restraints on your pet." Umbridge retorted.

"Does it have to be physical?" Harry asked as he looked confused. "I know which law you are talking about and it never stated it had to be physical."

"It was written before spells could hold a target in place or control their movements. Are you saying you are using dark magic to control your pet?" Umbridge asked with a smile.

"No, Zafira is bound to me through a chance mistake, I summoned him." Harry stated with a shrug.

"You do know that summoning a familiar is against the law here in England?" Umbridge stated with a bigger smile.

"I never said it was here… It happened when I was seven." Harry stated with a shrug. "At that time I lived in Japan." Harry stated as the smile on Umbridge's face fell but came back.

"So you refuted your points but Hogwarts rule on pets' state no matter the type they must have some physical restraints." Umbridge stated with her predator smile growing. "So I'll have to issue a detention with me for the next three days." Umbridge stated as she walked away.

"She made that up." Vita stated as she looked mad.

"Actually she didn't but she never asked to see if I had a pass." Harry stated as he pulled out the form. "I just need to talk to McGonagall." Harry stated as he started to trek to the school. "Oh could you find a broom that matches Hermione's style." Harry stated as Zafira bounded after him.

In McGonagall's office…

"I gave you that pass for a reason Harry." Minerva stated saddened by what she heard.

"She never asked me for a pass." Harry replied making Minerva's eyes widen.

"And why didn't you show it to her." Minerva asked making Harry palm his face.

"She left before I could show her… and to top it off she started off on the laws of England." Harry stated making Minerva frown. "I think I should see what she is up to… She is bound to get more creative to get me in detention." Harry raised his hand up to stop her from interrupting. "She tried to get me in detention in class multiple times." Harry stated making Minerva smile.

"I see. She has been a real thorn in the side for people like Professor Lupin." Minerva stated with a sad smile.

"Well it all depends on what she does in the detention. I'm letting you know if she does anything illegal I'm heading to you after it." Harry stated with a smirk.

Later on that day…

"Good you are on time." Umbridge stated as she showed Harry a seat and he saw Luna sitting down looking scared. "You already know what to write, Miss Lovegood. Now you Mister Potter will write I shall not break rules." Umbridge stated as she handed out two quills to them.

"No ink?" Harry asked as he looked at her with a frown.

"Not needed." Umbridge replied as she sat down behind her desk while smiling.

'Okay… I think I know what this is.' Harry thought as he started to write the sentence down and felt it in his hand. ~Shamal, could you ask McGonagall if Blood Quills is legal.~ Harry ordered as he continued to write not to let Umbridge notice.

~She is asking where you seen it.~ Shamal replied as Harry noticed that Umbridge is waiting for something.

~Tell her that Umbridge is using them on students and do so quickly.~ Harry ordered as he noticed that Luna stopped for a moment and rubbed her the back of her hand.

Twenty minutes later the doors slammed open…

"Delores Umbridge you are under arrest." Amelia stated as she walked in with two aurors. "Blood Quills, these are illegal unless signing important documents."

"I'm the undersecretary of…" Umbridge started to state but stopped when Scrimgeour walked in as well.

"I don't take kindly to those that torture children, you are fired. Don't bother clearing your desk as we will have someone do it for you as you are going straight to jail." Scrimgeour stated with a smirk. "As it seems that Albus doesn't have a replacement for you Delores I place Auror Tonks as the new teacher."

"Huh…" Tonks stated as she blinked. "Sir, what gives?"

"I'll explain later can you dismiss the students." Amelia replied as she smiled after Harry and Luna left the room. "Dora, I rather you stay on as an Auror but I know how you feel. I can't believe what Albus is doing." Amelia stated making Tonks's eyes widen. "The Minister devised a plan to get an Auror inside the school and I choose you because you don't trust the old man."

"So this is mainly to stick it to the guy that almost blew my career?" Tonks asked as Amelia nodded. "I'm in… If it works out I might stay on for the war."

"That is if Albus allows us to fight the battles. He keeps locking the votes up on the subject." Amelia stated as Tonks smirked.

"Leave that part to me." Tonks stated as she looked at what Umbridge had taught them over the weeks and groaned. "Add this to her list of charges, failure to uphold the statue of learning set by the ICW." Tonks stated as she held up five notices. "It seems as if the ICW was going to arrest her as well."

"Great as if this wasn't a hot potato before." Amelia muttered as she moved to the door. "I do hope you wreck Albus's plans entirely." Amelia stated as she left the room.

"More than you can hope for." Tonks stated as she held up a strange looking item. "More than you can hope for, uh, Shift?"

[Yes.] Shift replied in a female voice. [My lady I have detected two Mid-childa devices and six Ancient Belka devices.]

"Must be those that my trainer told me about." Tonks stated as she leaned back in the chair. "Now then what's their locations?"

[One in the lower levels of the castle… Ancient Belka; one close to the green house… Mid-childa; one near the library center… Mid-childa; three in a tower section… all Ancient Belka; one near the medical wing… Ancient Belka; and one moving about the floors… Ancient Belka.] Shift replied as Tonks groaned.

"Six of those devices are in the hands of kids." Tonks stated as she stood up and looked about the room when the door opened and Minerva walked in making Tonks blink. "Professor?"

"I believe now you can call me Minerva, Nym…" Minerva glared at Tonks for the quick silencing charm.

"You know I hate my first name if you have to, call me Dora." Dora stated as she canceled the charm.

"You've gotten faster." Minerva stated as she saw that Tonks was looking at Umbridge's notes about the class. "Well any problems?"

"Want the bigger ones or the smaller ones?" Dora asked as Minerva blinked.

"Which can be salved faster?" Minerva asked as she looked at Dora.

"Well tomorrow a board member of the ICW will be here to oversee all classes thanks to the toad." Dora stated as she handed the last notice to Minerva. "She got five notices back to back. Someone was informing them about her lack of teaching."

"Who did she have on detentions?" Minerva asked as she looked angry.

"Well it seems she had Luna Lovegood in detention for making up creatures, as well as slandering a Minister of Magic, one Cornelius Fudge." Dora stated as she read off the reason. "Also, one Harry Potter for not having a pet with a physical restraint and talking back. That one sounds legit."

"Actually not, Harry had gotten a pass from me this morning and Umbridge didn't even wait long enough for Harry to bring out the pass. His pet is a blue wolf that can change its size. He summoned it by accident in Japan." Minerva replied as she looked at a piece of paper, with the lines written one saying I will not make things up. "She is one cruel person… I'm glad you're replacing her."

"Second can I have the book changed for the year… I can't teach with the one she chose, you could ask my boss for a loan of older text books for Aurors." Dora stated as she looked at the lesson plan. "There is nothing here about defense just how to stick your head in the sand and wait for help. Hell she has listed that Neville Longbottom walked out of her first lesson."

"She made a crack about if you are caught by dark wizards just surrender they wouldn't kill you." Minerva replied as Dora's eyes narrowed.

"It's people like her that allowed them to walk over people in the last war." Dora muttered as she overheard some of the older aurors complain about it.

In the Great Hall the next day…

'Why is she doing here, and where is Umbridge?' Albus thought as he saw that Tonks sat down at the teachers table. "Ummm… Miss Tonks, why are you here?"

"Delores got herself arrested and…" Dora started to say when the great hall doors opened and an aged man walked in.

"Albus, you seen to forget that your teachers need to teach both practical and theory." The man stated with some anger.

"Mister Fair, I have no idea what you are talking about." Albus replied as Tonks grabbed her head and chuckled.

"Mister Fair… the ex-Defense teacher was arrested last night for child endangerment." Dora stated making the man look at her. "I'm her replacement. And quite frankly I agree with you."

"And why are you her replacement?" Albus asked as he looked at her.

"Minister Scrimgeour thought it best as I am a trained Auror." Dora stated while shaking her head. "But I have my work cut out for me… she hardly taught them anything."

"So are you going to rectify it?" Mr. Fair asked as Dora nodded. "Good. But by order of the ICW I've been sent here to check how well you are teaching your classes."

'I'm lucky we replaced Binns.' Was the thought among the teachers save Dora.


	49. Shift

Inside Dora's new classroom…

~Shift… how did I get myself into these situations?~ Dora thought to her silver bullet charm.

:You tend to act before you think, My Lady.: Shift replied as if bored.

~I hope nothing happens…~ Dora started to think as she saw her class walk in. "Well class I'm your new Defense Teacher." Dora stated with some glee but got bored looks instead. "Wow tough crowd…" Dora stated as she got up and walked around the desk but tripped and fell on the ground. 'Great now I'm going to be laughed at.' Dora thought as she stood up but noticed no laughter. "Well you can see I'm not perfect." Dora stated as she started shifting her appearance making the class gasp. "Well I thought I will give you a demonstration of how an attack can happen at any time."

"Um, hum…" A voice stated from the doorway.

"I didn't know you were going to start with my class today, Mr Fair." Dora stated as she now looked like a student, but quickly reverted. "Class as you all know that your last professor didn't do a good job… I have to wait for the books I rather be using to teach you comes in."

"Ah, and what book are you going to use?" Mr. Fair asked with a frown.

"The Study of Defense by Alister Moody, and Practical uses of all Charms and Jinxes by William Potter." Dora replied making the ICW inspector smile.

"You chose two great books it's sad that they aren't sold anymore." Mr. Fair stated.

"I can have thirty copies here of each by sometime this week." Dora replied as she held out a letter.

"Ah… You are using Auror Training books." Mr. Fair stated as he nodded. "So those will be in class only… so how would you give out homework?"

"By asking them to write out how to use certain spells in any situation." Dora replied making the class groan. "Seeing as I have to re work what My predecessor did."

"So you see some issues that do need fixing?" Mr. Fair asked.

"It starts with the fact that I have no idea what the other defense teachers taught them save one… which I can just ask him at anytime." Dora stated with a sad smile. "So I have to work from scratch."

"I agree. I do hope you stay long enough to fix the issues." Mr. Fair stated as he sat down in an empty seat.

"Well, let's go back to what I was talking about." Dora stated as she shifted her appearance to look just like Umbridge making the class look appalled. "Don't worry I might look like her but…" Dora stated as she shivered and changed her appearance again this time to look like Lindy. "I can change my shape to resemble anyone I have seen or have seen a photo of." Dora stated as she walked about the room slowly reverting her form to normal. "Can anyone tell me why I can do that? Mr. Goyle?"

"You were trained how?" Gregory answered.

"Incorrect. I wasn't trained. Miss Granger?" Dora replied as she spotted Hermione holding her left hand up and Dora spotted the five jewel bracelet.

"You're a Metamorphmagus." Hermione answered making the class look at her.

"Correct. One has to be born with the trait." Dora stated as she slowly started to get the class to participate in the lecture.

"I'm impressed." Mr. Fair stated as the class left the room. "You actually gave a lesson and taught me something in the process."

"Thank you… believe it or not this was my first time teaching." Dora stated as she sat down at her desk before smirking. "I don't have a class after this one so I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore what the other teachers have taught before."

"An informed idea. I believe I will be looking into the potion class, it seems that Umbridge has written some things about it." Mr. Fair stated as he walked away.

Inside Albus's office…

"So you wanted to know how the other defense teachers taught, why is that?" Albus asked as he tried to look into Dora's mind and saw a whirlpool of colors.

"I don't want to rehash something they already know." Dora stated as she tilted her head.

"Are you going to show them your uniqueness?" Albus asked hoping for a no.

"I already have. Well the class I already had today." Dora replied as she waited for his answer.

"I'm sorry but the school doesn't keep formal track records of what the teachers taught." Albus replied while forcing a sad smile on his face.

"That's okay." Dora stated as she stood up and started to head for the door.

"One moment please." Albus stated in a hurry.

"About?" Dora asked making Albus frown.

'Another non believer…' Albus thought as he looked at her. "I have some ideas for a book for your class."

"Not interested. I already got notification that I'll have enough for in class use only. They should be here in the morning." Dora stated making Albus frown more.

"And what are the Titles?" Albus asked hoping it's not one of the two he thinks it is.

"The Study of Defense By Alister Moody and Practical uses of all charms and Jinxes by William Potter." Dora replied making Albus pale in anger.

"Carry on." Albus muttered as he waved his hand in dismissal after she left. "So what will two good defense teachers going to do to my plan?" Albus muttered as he leaned back in his chair.

Later on inside an off colored Quidditch pitch…

"Come on, Fate!" Arf cheered as Fate circled around Signum who already lost her jacket.

"Don't get cocky." Signum stated as she summoned her sheathe for her sword and then she sheathed her sword.

"Like that's going to work a second time." Fate shouted.

"Who said anything about a repeat?" Signum stated as she raised her right arm over her left shoulder. 'This is going to be draining.' Signum thought as flames started to sputter off her hand. "Sword Flame Strike!" Signum stated as the flames formed around her hand. "Fire Dragon!" Signum started to move her hand in Fate's direction. "Strike!" Signum shouted as she swung her arm fully sending a wave of fire at Fate who just vanished from the attack. "Huh?" Signum blinked as Fate appeared above her.

"Sonic Lightning Flash!" Fate shouted as she swung downwards only to blink as Signum blocked it with her sheathe.

"Predictable." Signum stated with a smile and then proceeded to send Fate flying away with a well timed kick but didn't give chase as she dodged an attack that didn't come from Fate's direction. "We have someone else here!" Signum shouted as she dodged another attack.

"Oh come now." A female voice stated from the tree line. "I'm no threat." Was stated before thousands of green crescent moon shaped bullets flew out of the tree line making both Fate and Signum dodge the attacks.

~You know this is familiar…~ Fate stated to Nanoha.

~I agree… Need some cover fire?~ Nanoha asked as she shifted to help out.

~You need to limit the chatter thanks for the info.~ the odd voice stated to them making them blink.

"Guys be careful she can listen in." Nanoha shouted as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Blaster System Lock one."

[Blaster Lock.] Raising Heart stated shifting Nanoha's Barrier Jacket to pink and letting her hair down. [Divine Buster Blaster Shot.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha opened her eyes.

"Start cool down timer. Shut off Blaster when Fired." Nanoha ordered as she reclosed her eyes and her magic circle appeared but no ball at the end of Raising Heart. "Fire!"

From above them all a small golden spear head floated aiming down which also had a pink sphere on its nose, fired the blast.

'What she can fire it anywhere now?' the person thought as she was blown out of the trees and landed next to the team. "Okay… it seems that they left a few details out." She muttered, wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a black sleeveless shirt under it, on one arm a black glove goes up her arm and ends right above the elbow, on both hands two fingerless blue gloves, on her lower body is a tan skirt with black shorts under it, a red pouch is on her left leg and looks to hold extra clips for her device, and she was wearing Black knee high boots, as she sat up and looked at their stunned faces. "I guess they didn't tell you either, huh." She stated as she placed a small hand gun that had a larger clip than the handle, into a holster on her back. "Well I can tell you all are good. It takes a kid named Chrono thirty minutes to take me down and that's after he finds me."

"Well he does lack in finding things." Fate stated as she looked at the woman.

"Well what teacher would I be if I didn't check on all progression they made." She stated as she sat down. "Shift…"

[Yes, my lady.] Shift stated as Dora's appearance reverted.

"You surprised me about that shot." Dora stated. "I heard about the issue you have with the system."

"Wrong system." Nanoha stated.

"I knew that it was Mark II." Dora stated in a huff. "I heard about the issue with it. Like what you did though. They didn't say that it could do that?"

"Oh the Blaster Bit… I took it from the First system and modified it a little…" Nanoha stated while rubbing the back of her head.

"Is the entire group here?" Dora asked. "Well I'll be your eyes with the old goat." Dora stated while smiling. "I was hoping to disappear soon."

"Yeah Sirius told me about you talking to Lindy." Harry stated as they all changed back to normal attire. "Well, we better be heading off now."

"Oh… I better let you in on something. Amelia Bones has been asking me questions on how to talk to you, Harry." Dora stated with a sad smile.

"Tell her we will meet soon." Harry stated with a smile.


	50. A major issue arises

In the Quidditch pitch…

"Well everyone ready for tryouts?" Katie asked as she looked at the members waiting for the tryouts. "Well I'm opening all positions save my own…" Katie stated with a small frown. "It would be fair to have other people to try out and see if they are better." Katie stated getting nods from some of the other attendees. "Up first is the seeker position. Wow Harry no one wants to try you." Katie stated with a small frown. "Okay Beaters, Fred and George is the base line. I have been told that they will pick and choose games as they are looking into creating their business. So you two up." Katie stated as she picked two random Beaters.

As the group dwindled…

"Okay, Potter and Randle you're up." Katie stated as two out of the four remaining Beaters flew up. 'Okay Vita is the best so far… so they were right about her.' Katie thought as she called them both down, and then proceeded to frown as the other two couldn't handle like those two could. "Next up is chasers." Katie stated as she also flew some runs to see how well they worked as a team. "Okay now is the Keeper." Katie stated as she watched as Angelina and Alicia try to score goals on the keeper triers. 'Okay why is Hermione trying for Keeper?' Katie thought as she then noticed that Hermione caught every shot. "Granger could I have a moment. Weasley you're up. Angelina, since you're the one staying on the ground keep an eye on this one for me." Katie asked as she took Hermione to a side. "I thought you hated flying?"

"I got over it." Hermione replied as she shrugged.

"Okay and what are you riding, I've never seen a broom look like that." Katie asked as she pointed to Hermione's broom.

"It was a gift for being a friend. And it's a Japanese Firebolt. That's why I was moving lazily like that." Hermione replied as Katie's eyes widened.

"I see… Well If Ron does decently you might have a rival." Katie stated.

"We'll see." Hermione stated as she followed Katie to the pitch again.

Later on in the common room…

"Oh man." Ron shouted in disdain. "I got beaten by Hermione. How did you get so good?"

"I saw how a keeper played and remembered how." Hermione replied as she saw who else she was playing with. "Well the good news is that the team didn't change too much."

"I agree with you on that." Ron stated with a sniff but stopped when he felt his brother's hands on each shoulder. "I didn't make the cut."

"We know…" one twin started off.

"We were there…" The other stated.

"And we quite agree that Hermione…" The other one continued.

"Does deserve the role." The other one finished.

"Sometimes I wish you two didn't do that." Hermione stated with a frown.

"If we didn't we would be any fun." They both stated at the same time making the entire room groan.

"I'm going to check on Vita." Hermione stated as she walked up the stairs. "So how does it feel to be on the same team as Harry?"

"Funny I was going to ask that to you." Vita retorted as they both broke out laughing. "Still he could have his own team if Hayate would ever play."

"You know why she doesn't." Hermione stated making Vita shrug.

"Not my place to say." Vita replied as Hermione smiled.

"We now have the best team in the school." Hermione stated as Parvati walked in.

A few months later, in the library…

"Fate, be careful of reflections without a mirror." Luna stated as she sat down near Ginny.

"Huh?" Fate asked shocked.

"It's just that I feel that you are in two places." Luna stated as she started to work on her class work.

'I better be on the safer side and be careful.' Fate thought to herself before helping them.

At the same time near a city with a harbor…

"So this is the location for another fragment you are looking for, Doctor Flyheight?" a girl asked with long blonde hair with two swords on her back wearing a black zipped up shirt with a long sleeve on her right arm and black shorts with a blue half skirt on her left side as well as armor plated boots.

{That's correct. Oh and how is that arm of yours doing in the sea air?} Dr. Flyheight asked as she flexed her right arm.

"Fine… so where would I find it." She asked as she reached up with her left hand showing black armored fingerless gloves on one of the two swords.

{You would find it in the mayor's office, tall building near the center of town.} Dr. Flyheight replied as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well you are right found the building. Let's go Armstrong." She stated as she pulled one sword free.

[Yes, ma'am.] Armstrong replied silently.

"Jet Rush, Tidal Shift." She stated as several blue spheres appeared in front of her. "Launch!" she commanded as they all flew into town making the people cry in terror and fear. "That would keep some of those people out of my way." She muttered as she started to float into the air before zooming off into town herself.

[Ma'am, Incoming group behind you.] Armstrong stated making her spin around while holding her sword as she blocked an attack.

"You're good." The Mage stated as they both held strong, well that was before she punched him with her right arm. "And a good right hook." He stated as he rubbed his gut.

"Out of my way." She stated as she looked bored.

"You are under arrest." The group stated as they finally caught up.

"Really now?" she stated as she raised her right arm up.

[Tidal Surge.] Armstrong stated as a blue ring formed around her and blasted out sending most of the mages into the buildings nearby.

"Well it looks like you know how to fight." She taunted as she pulled out the second sword. "Meet Crusader and Armstrong." She stated with a smirk.

"Two devices…" the first mage stuttered as she appeared behind him.

"And now you are down." She stated as two cuts appeared on his body.

"How… who are you?" he asked as he forced himself to stay awake.

"Sonic Move. And for who I am… well I'm just doing my job." She stated as she kicked him into the building. "I wasted too much time on them. Crusader Boost up speed." She ordered as a blue Mid-Childa array appeared.

[Boost up… Speed Boost.] Crusader stated as she glowed blue for a moment before zooming off to get her prize.

Later on that week…

"Lt. Harlaown could you explain why one of your mages attacked Administered Planet #18?" one enforcer asked as Lindy was still watching the video feed. "Well?"

"Funny I thought you would do your homework, Fate's Magic color is yellow not blue. Also Fate is on unadministered planet #97." Lindy stated making the enforcers blink. "As you can see when she was casting magic she wasn't ejecting cartridges, other thing wrong with this footage is the fact that the barrier jacket is wrong."  
"I see, so do you know who it might be?" the second enforcer asked as Lindy rubbed her head. "If anything that makes it harder. The only person that is recorded to look like Fate is the one that Fate was created to be as. Alicia Testarossa, but she died when her mother's experiments exploded."

"That is quite bothersome." One stated before they both left the room.

"So who was it?" Lindy muttered out loud as she looked at the girl in the screen. "And who does she work for?"

In the hospital, hours later…

"Are you sure she said Sonic Move?" Chrono asked as the group leader nodded.

"She seemed like she was there for something." The mage replied as he lay in bed.

"Well whatever it is the Mayor doesn't want to help out." Chrono stated as he walked out of the room, and brought up a video screen. "You are right it seems like someone is trying to ruin Fate's image. But why?"

{When we catch her we can find out. Till then we have to double check which one we have.} Lindy replied as he closed the screen.

"Yeah… and how would we know which is which?" Chrono muttered darkly as he started to walk away.

Back on Earth…

{I made sure that they know it wasn't you Fate." Lindy stated as Fate had paled.

"But what does this mean, that there is other copies of me running about?" Fate stated shocked.

{At this time we know that she was created either before you or directly after you.} Chrono stated from another screen. {I've been looking into the situation and the odd thing is that she used different spells than you do.}

"I think that's quite obvious, how could they know all my spells?" Fate stated with a frown.

{But the magic color is also wrong." Lindy stated making Fate blink. {Being blue and all.}

"Are you sure you said blue?" Fate asked as her eyes went wide.

{What's wrong?} Lindy asked as Fate looked shocked.

"You do know I have some of Alicia's memories up to a point… well because of one, I asked mother why my color shifted." Fate stated making Lindy and Chrono nod. "Alicia has a blue magic array."

{So you think it's her?} Chrono asked shaking his head.

"Yes and no." Fate stated with her head lowered. "Yes because it fits; but no because she should be dead. She died in that explosion." Fate stated with a frown. "She should have died in that explosion…" Fate muttered.

{We have reports that the only remains of Alicia was her arm and it was mangled, that is where she got the information to create you.} Lindy stated as Fate looked at her in shock. {Precia went mad with grief, and it didn't help that you weren't an identical copy.}

"So that's why she hated me. I was the proof that she failed." Fate stated with a frown. "Well… I hope I run into this fake and take her down." Fate stated as she looked up with conviction.


	51. Dark Omens

Inside Albus's office…

"So Nymphadora, what I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone else." Albus stated which made Dora raise an eyebrow. "I believe that Voldemort is after something in the Department of Mysteries."

"And you haven't discussed this with Amelia?" Dora replied with a frown.

"I don't want to make Voldemort attack the Ministry if it were known." Albus replied with a careful statement. "You don't know who might be listening."

"I see." Dora replied with a frown. "And you don't want him to find what he is looking for, right?" Dora stated with some disdain.

"Correct. I'm afraid that by putting guards around the location would draw attention to it." Albus stated with his eyes twinkling.

"So what is it that you asked me to do then?" Dora asked as she realized that he had some ulterior motive.

"I want you to keep an eye on Harry for me, he has been, in a word, troublesome. I afraid he might go dark." Albus stated trying to lay it on thickly enough.

"I'll see if I can change his mind." Dora stated with a smile. 'Fat chance…'

"Bear in mind that Voldemort does have followers that has kids." Albus stated with a grandfatherly smile.

"We'll see." Dora stated as she left the room. ~Where can we meet that can't be listened into?~

~Seventh Floor near a tapestry of a dancing Troll…~ Signum replied as she walked up. ~Problems with the old man?~

~You can say that… I just wish I can shoot him.~ Dora replied as they walked down the hallway while talking about other things.

Inside the Room of Requirements…

"So he thinks Tom is after something in that location." Harry asked as the group heard what Dora was told. "And he wants me in the dark… not like him."

"Actually it is." Hermione stated. "First year, the stone, he never told you to go after it. Second year, the chamber, again he never told you about it. Third year, Peter, again not told. Fourth year, the tournament, and the first time he attempted to control you with orders. This year, we knew something was going to go down… now we know when." Hermione stated after she listed off key events.

"I see… if he managed to control Harry last year he would have been able to control him this year." Hayate replied while nodding her head before blinking. "Has he gone off his rocker?"

"I believe so." Draco stated as he was stared at. "He might be an avid supporter of Muggleborn rights but he doesn't even upheld those laws, he abhors killing but refuses to let that force be met with equal force, in some ways he is just as bad as Tom."

"I get it." Harry stated as he stood up and paced. "We need to plan to see what Tom is after."

"He is after a prophecy." Luna stated as the group just looked at her blinking. "I asked my dad last summer about this. As a reporter he does get some leeway with sealed Records. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr. all had a trial after Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without a trial. During said Trial they mentioned a prophecy that mentioned the downfall of their lord. But Albus demanded that be sealed when it was mentioned means that is what Tom is looking for." Luna stated as Dora nodded.

"It makes sense as the Hall of Prophecy is located in the Department of Mysteries." Dora stated as she looked pensive. "Oh man it's a trap to get you to get the orb so the Death Eaters can take it from you. Only those listed on the orb can pick it up, the one that made the prophecy, the one that heard it, and those mentioned in it."

"So we know now what Albus is up to, but not how to stop it." Vita stated as she looked pensive.

"Well either way it can't be now." Daphne stated as she looked at a clock. "We have curfew in an hour, and we will first need a plan."

"And if that's not bad enough, Albus thinks Harry is going dark." Dora stated making them all turn to look at her. "He told me himself. He fears that fact for some odd reason."

"I have a bad feeling about that prophecy now." Harry stated with a frown.

Inside a mansion…

"So how goes locating the item I seek." Tom asked one of his followers.

"Poorly my lord, I might be in the Department. But we don't normally go into that hall." Rockwood stated while bowing to his lord.

"Hmmm… that other information that you told me troubles me." Tom stated with a frown. "The fact that I have to be there to pick it up."

"You are not the only one that can pick it up. Dumbledore can because he was the one that heard the prophecy in full, the one that gave the prophecy can but that is unlikely as most seers can't remember that they did, and those mention in it. I believe Potter might be able to pick it up as well." Rockwood stated as Tom smiled.

"An idea that has merit. One problem how do I get him to get the orb?" Tom asked as he heard Severus arrive.

"I'm sorry for being late." Severus stated as he bowed to Tom. "Albus asked me how far have you gotten as I had no idea what he was talking about… I couldn't answer."

"So the old fool forgot to ask you to keep an eye on my progress." Tom stated while chuckling. "Well no matter is the Hall of prophecy still unguarded?"

"The old fool thinks that as long as it remains so you wouldn't try to attack anytime soon." Severus replied.

"I see… I'll play the fool's game for a bit longer as you may have known my group isn't at full power just yet." Tom stated with a smile that made Severus shiver. "But I do have orders for you Severus, when the time comes I want you to tell Potter that I'm going after the object. When in fact I want him to pick it up for me."

"I'll do as you wish." Severus stated with a smile.

Several days later in the Library…

"So that's what she did." Hayate stated quietly.

"Who?" Vita asked as she looked up from her History assignment.

"Yagami Fuu, my grandmother." Hayate stated with a small frown. "It says here that she tried to convert the entire world to her faith, it doesn't mention what, during World War one. Wow she was only sixteen when she tried…"

"Like you're any better." Vita muttered muttering about stupid pains.

"It only comes once a month Vita." Hayate retorted as she looked at the information and looked pensive for a moment.

"Something wrong?" Vita asked as Hayate looked down.

"It's my grandmother that got Magical Japan stuck like it is today." Hayate muttered making Vita chuckle. "It's not funny."

"They forgot that allows someone like you to view how other countries work." Vita replied making Hayate blink.

"Darn… that means… oh man… I got one over her." Hayate muttered as she went back to her assignment.

"That's more than what I got." Nanoha muttered as she was hidden behind several thick tomes quickly looking through them. "I haven't found one shred of evidence but one little foot note, on my family's name."

"Well I got several for the one that I got assigned as I don't have anything on my family." Fate stated as Hermione growled behind an equal pile as Nanoha.

"Well I'm trying to find something on mine but they all make him out to be evil. I even looked into the name of his second wife." Hermione muttered as she looked dejected. "I'm almost tempted to use the grimiore for data."

"Wow… My ancestor did that?" Nanoha stated as she found something on the person. "Wow…" Nanoha muttered as she stared to write information down and slowly stopped when she noticed the book was missing pages that had the rest of what he did. "Where's the rest?" Nanoha stated with a tilted head.

"Miss Takamachi what did you do to the poor book?" Madam Prince asked as she walked up.

"I just got to this part Madam Prince. I was looking up information on Takamachi Minato." Nanoha stated with her head down. "And found this."

"It looked recent." Madam Prince stated as she narrowed her eyes on the tears. "It looks more deliberate than accidental. And if you found it that means…" Madam Prince looked miffed that someone would do that to her books. "I'll help you find some more information on him."

Inside the Headmaster's office…

"Starlight Breaker was developed to fight against a magical creature that seemed to generate more magical energy the more it ate. Takamachi Minato first used it on the creature and siphoned off over half the creatures aura and fired it at the creature killing it. To this day no one is able to figure out how he developed this spell." Albus stated off as he read off a few papers that seemed to have been ripped out of a book. "So she wasn't lying about that one. Tenshi Blast, was a weaker version of the previous spell but it lacked the magical might of the Breaker, so he refused to cast it." Albus read off as he pondered a moment. "So far the Divine Buster could be Tenshi Blast. So again she wasn't lying about it. So how does Harry know that one?" Albus muttered as he put the papers into a folder. "I have to figure out how and how dangerous is it?"


	52. Despair

Months later at an unknown location…

"Ah, Severus, I was waiting for you to arrive." Tom stated as he waved his hand to the crowd. "Rockwood has finally informed me of the exact location of what I've been looking for. I want you to see what the old fool would do; also if you can somehow manage it I want Potter there too." Tom stated as he dismissed Severus with a passing gesture and looked to the rest of the Death Eaters. "You may do as you please when we get there but I want to be the one that deals with Potter and the old fool."

With Severus…

'Why now?' Severus thought as he spotted Hayate. "Miss Yagami, could you tell Harry that Tom is active. I think you know what I mean." Severus stated as he continued on his path, not seeing Hayate's shocked look.

~Guys, we have to go now!~ Hayate mentally shouted as she bolted to the meeting point they had discussed.

Back with Severus inside the Headmaster office…

"He told me himself that he has found what he is looking for and is preparing to attack the Ministry to get it." Severus stated as Albus just looked up.

"And I tell you that Tom isn't that reckless. He wouldn't risk a frontal attack." Albus stated as he smiled.

"And you are forgetting that Tom being back is a known fact so why should he hide?" Severus countered making Albus frown.

"Why are you arguing with me, Severus?" Albus stated with a frown.

"Why don't you believe me? You ask me to keep tabs on Tom yet here I am telling you that he is preparing to attack and you are saying that he wouldn't." Severus muttered then smirked. "It wouldn't surprise me if Potter isn't there already."

"What makes you say that? Harry hasn't told me that he has a connection to Tom." Albus stated with a frown.

"With how you two act around each other, he actually talks to me and I'm not his head of house." Severus stated lying to Albus.

"That's troubling, why haven't you brought this up?" Albus asked as he looked worried.

'Knew saying that would peek his interest.' Severus thought before nodding. "He asked me to keep it between us as I did also talk to him about his mother." Severus stated actually telling some truth. "Though I do wish that he didn't look like his father."

"You said that before. I see well summon the Order, and don't inform Nymphadora she hasn't shown that she is capable to be a member yet." Albus stated not knowing that Dora is already on her way there.

At a corner of the grounds…

"Good we're all here." Harry stated as he raised his head up and his Belka triangle appeared beneath him. "Be prepared to fight. We have to find the object before Tom does." Harry ordered as they all disappeared.

'So the Ministry they go.' A blonde thought as she petted a dragon-like head. "I'll give you a nice juicy bird if you take me to the Ministry." The girl stated with some glee.

Inside the Atrium…

"Good let's go find what we came here to…" Harry started to say when several loud cracks started to sound off as several people in black robes with white skeletal masks arrived several seconds after they did. "Break and Search." Harry ordered as the entire group separated and entered into different doors followed by several others well two people stayed in the room.

"Well what do I have here?" A male Death Eater asked to the lonely student.

"Well I have more room here than anywhere else." Hayate replied seeing Reinforce arrive as well. "Harry has gone ahead."

"I'll think I'll stay." Reinforce replied as another Death Eater walked up.

"Two girls think they can top us brother." The new one stated as Hayate raised her wand and fired several different spells in rapid movement.

"I think she is trying to buy time." The other stated as they started to cast darker curses at her only to see that the other woman send unknown spells at them.

"Reinforce, I can take care of myself!" Hayate shouted as she dodged a spell causing the fountain to erupt. "Well I guess fun and games are out." Hayate muttered as she pulled out a necklace.

"You think a little charm is going to help you." One of the two Death Eaters asked as they all heard a groaning noise as the fountain collapsed into the floor taking the section they were standing on with it.

Inside a room with no exit but the door that it was entered from…

'Damn…' Nanoha thought as she skidded to a stop and quickly turned around and dodged a spell and fired off one of her own.

"Finally a feisty one." The Death Eater that walked into the room stated as they removed the mask. "I hate those things, if I'm going to do anything I rather they know who did them in." Bellatrix stated with a wicked grin.

"Then why work for someone that forces that?" Nanoha asked as she dodged another spell and fired one herself.

"I get to do what I want, and I do enjoy killing and torture." Bellatrix replied as she frowned at the girl who shouldn't be even with her.

"I see." Nanoha replied as she narrowed her eyes and started to keep Bellatrix guessing on what spell that she was going to cast next.

Inside the courtroom…

"Ironic isn't it." A male Death Eater stated to Hermione. "I get to kill a Mudblood in the Court of Law."

"For your information, I'm Half." Hermione retorted as she transfigured the entire railing into an anaconda.  _"Get him."_

"What… I thought only the Dark Lord could do that!" the Death Eater stuttered yet blasted her snake into bits only to see two more take its place but they were Boas.

'Good thing that there is plenty of material here.' Hermione thought as she continued to transfigure things into snakes to bide some time. 'He seems to like the Killing curse and the blasting curse.' Hermione thought as she watched how he dealt with the snakes. 'I wonder…' Hermione thought as she looked at the judge's bench, and the Death Eater paled when he saw her look at it to.

With Draco and Fate…

"Good we lost them." Draco stated as he looked at the intersection they ended up in.

"Oh really Draco." One of the two Death Eaters stated as they caught up. "I know this place better than you do, son." Lucius stated as the two split in two different directions. "Blasted brats those two are dead ends. I'll take care of my son you can have the girl, Finrir."

"Good." Finrir stated as he slowly followed Fate.

With Vita and the other Guardians…

"Why is it that we get stuck with the trash?" Vita muttered as she hefted her hammer.

"Well they could be Mooks." Shamal stated getting a groan from Signum.

"No more." Signum shouted as she and the other three separated taking a quarter of the group by themselves.

"You know this is relaxing." Zafira stated as he decked a Death Eater, before raising a shield to take a spell.

"Tell me about it." Shamal stated as she was laying waste to them. "And I'm the weakest out of the four of us."

"Are you two done yet?" Signum and Vita asked as Shamal and Zafira took a moment to look and was stunned by the fact that the other two were finished.

'Great… as if Vita wasn't annoying when she was a child now she can hold this over me as well…' Shamal thought sadly as she finished off her quarter. 'On top of that she has a bigger bust than I did at that age.'

Inside the Hall of Prophecies…

"So Potter, I take it you're here to prevent my master from getting the prophecy?" Rockwood stated as he stood in front of a shelving unit. "Go ahead, take it, it wouldn't do you any good My master is here to take it from you when you leave."

"So you're not going to fight me?" Harry asked as he noted this guy wasn't dress as the others.

"I have to stay at my post and the dark lord knows it." Rockwood stated as he shrugged and moved out of the way for Harry. "But like I said it wouldn't do you any good."

"We'll see." Harry stated as he picked up the orb and pocketed it. "I'll be seeing you later." Harry stated as he walked away.

After Harry walked out of the room…

"You did a good job Rockwood." Tom stated as he followed Harry making Rockwood sigh in relief.

Inside the basement…

"You two okay?" Hayate asked as she stood up shakily on her feet.

"Let's just… Argh!" One of the two Hayate was fighting just screamed out in pain before she heard shuffling sounds.

"Z-O-M-B-I-E-S!" Hayate shouted in mock terror, as several bodies moved towards her location but she moved out of there and they all just seemed to slowly drift around. 'So they react to sound. Just great…' Hayate thought before shrugging as she tossed her device high into the air.

[Aktivierung.] Skyline stated as she caught the spear in hand. [Sichelform.] Skyline stated as it shifted to the Scythe form and Hayate quickly swung it around lopping off several zombies heads in her bid to get airborne. "Damn what I would do to get away from this many."

"Hayate!" Reinforce shouted as several yellow bolts descended from above sending a wave of zombies back.

"I'm glad to see you." Hayate stated.

With Nanoha…

"You're good." Bellatrix muttered as she circled around the room.

"I could say the same for you." Nanoha replied as she too was circling the room.

"Well then let me make it up to you." Bellatrix stated as she aimed her wand right at Nanoha. "Crucio!" Bellatrix stated with glee as Nanoha screamed in pain. "Yes scream for me. Music to my ears." Bellatrix stated while laughing as she cut the curse as the girl was slightly twitching on the ground. "Now who should I go after next." Bellatrix stated as she started to walk to the door.


	53. Fallout

Outside the Courtroom the wall seemed to crack and then explode outwards as a giant king cobra slammed a Death Eater into the floor.

"I hope you enjoyed your lesson." Hermione stated as she walked over the rubble as she took one last look into the room and smirked at all the ruined pieces of furniture on the ground.

"You bitch." The Death Eater stated as he tried to stand up.

"I wouldn't." Hermione stated as she looked at her new friend. "Did you know that a king cobra's venom is highly toxic? I didn't think so." Hermione asked as she just walked down the hall away from the dead Death Eater. "Though I did hope that you were smarter not to move after being bitten by her."

With the Guardians…

"Now that you two are finished." Signum stated as even more Death Eaters ran in but stopped when they saw there were more on the ground. "Care to join them?" Signum asked as she held her sword ready as the group ran in the direction they came in. "Lackeys they don't make them like they used to." Signum stated offhandedly as she sheathed her sword as the group came back with even more members.

"Damn it!" Vita shouted as she saw how many were brought with them. "What did they do have a recruiting drive recently?" Vita asked as she looked at how many there is before a ball of flames descended on them.

"YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" Agito shouted at Signum as the group managed to put the fire out that was on them.

"Agito, unison please." Signum asked as she raised her hand out. "I didn't think it would be this bad, and you were asleep."

"Alright. Unison In!" Agito stated as she merged with Signum.

"Wow I haven't seen your new look yet. But I like the change." Shamal stated with a smile.

"Stay back." Signum stated as she gripped her sword and held it ready to draw. "Don't want to hit you guys as well. Laevatein!"

[Explosion.] Laevatein stated as the slide ejected a cartridge and Signum quickly drew the sword out but it came out as a flaming whip that seemed to have no end.

With Fate and Finrir…

"Stay still so I can bite you!" Finrir stated as he leaped at Fate's location and got nothing but air as Fate blurred to another location.

"Stupefy!" Fate stated as a red bolt charged at Finrir who just laughed it off. 'Great… he's a tank.' Fate thought as she moved again.

"Could you please stop moving?" Finrir asked as he leaped at her again but got nothing once more.

"Bardiche, Riot Blade." Fate stated as she moved again but this time holding a short yellow sword.

"So now you think you can take me with a weapon." Finrir chided as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"No." Fate stated as her clothing shifted to her new Barrier Jacket, this time it has black shirt with a sliver colored jacket, black shorts with two sliver colored half skirts on the sides of her legs with metal boots that goes up to knees, her right hand has a metal gauntlet as her left has a black fingerless gloves. "You are the first to see this armor, I call it Blitz Mode." Fate stated as she held Riot Bardiche in one hand and blurred again out of his leap.

[Sonic Beat.] Bardiche stated as three cuts appeared on Finrir's arm and chest.

"What!" Finrir stated shocked that he was injured without seeing how.

"Sonic Beat, happens to be a high speed attack that I made that makes use of all my speed." Fate stated as she looked ready to move again. 'But I'm not going to say that it stresses my body, more than Sonic Move.' Fate thought as she jumped into the air and floated there. "I guess I forgot to tell you I can fly too."

"Why you!" Finrir growled out as he looked at her.

On a balcony nearby…

'That's right Uncle just a few more feet…' Dora thought as she pointed her gun behind her and fired off two rounds sending two Death Eaters to the ground bound and gagged. "Darn now I have to look for a new vantage point." Dora stated as she quickly pulled the trigger three times and leaped off the railing to the floor below as three more Death Eaters ran into the balcony to see three green crescent moons floating there for them and that was the last thing they recall.

With Draco and his father…

"So Draco, why are you helping this ragtag group?" Lucius asked as he followed he son into a balcony. "You do know that there is no escape. Though I do wonder what happened in here."

"Well it looked like one of my friends did a little fight in here." Draco stated as he saw that one object still retained a little bit of a snake trace. "In fact if I have to make a guess it has to be Granger."

"The Mudblood whore!" Lucius shouted in anger.

"Well I found out in my second year that she can speak to snakes." Draco stated as he bumped the railing.

"Ah… that's quite odd." Lucius stated as he aimed his wand at his son. "You are replaceable."

"You forgot yourself Uncle." Dora stated as she floated up the side of the railing that is open air.

"You are no niece of mine." Lucius stated as he quickly aimed at her. "Avada Kedavra."

[Round Shield.] Shift stated as a green glyph popped up and deflected the spell.

"Impossible… the killing curse has no counter." Lucius stated as he backed away from Dora.

"Really I think I just proved that wrong." Dora stated as she aimed her gun at her uncle. "Be glad that the place where I got this, real bullets are illegal. Shift."

[Splitting Sonic.] Shift stated as a green ball started to form at the barrel exit that gained two fins before firing and nailing Lucius in the chest.

"You okay Cousin?" Dora asked as she knelt next to him. "My aunt would have skinned me alive if I allowed him to finish what he planned."

"Is he okay?" Draco asked as he looked at his father.

"He'll live." Dora stated as she looked at her gun. "Mid-Childa magic, good for anything but killing."

With Harry…

"So Peter, how long are you going to tail me?" Harry asked as he stepped off a stairway.

"How long have you known?" Peter asked as he walked out of an archway.

"Quite some time." Harry replied as he looked at the betrayer of his parents. "I did have one question for you."

"And that is?" Peter asked as he looked around for something.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked as he looked at the rat.

"Why did I what?" Peter asked as he looked at Harry.

"Why did you betray my parents, they trusted you." Harry asked Peter looked at him stunned.

"You want to know why?" Peter asked stupidly. "I betrayed them because they always looked down at me."

"Bad answer." Harry stated as he pulled a book from thin air. "Did you know that I actually don't care why? I just wanted to know what your reasoning was for the betrayal." Harry stated as his appearance started to change as he gained his Knight Armor. "Though in some ways I have to thank you, if you didn't betray them I wouldn't have this power."

"And what would that power be, my dear boy?" Albus asked as he and the order just arrived. "And I thought you said that was an Illusion?" Albus asked as he looked at Harry.

"I don't trust you Albus." Harry stated as another laugh entered the room.

"So the Old Fool and the boy who escaped me don't trust each other." Tom stated as he walked down the steps that Harry moved down earlier. "Now Potter hand me the orb." Which made Albus pale when he heard that Harry had the orb.

"What orb?" Harry asked as he looked at the Dark Lord. "You mean the one I tossed out the window, while Peter was trying to find a new place to watch me?" Harry asked as Albus seemed a little happier.

"You destroyed the orb!" Tom shouted in anger.

"Well I don't believe in foretelling. In fact I get into arguments with a friend of mine because she happens to be a seer, though it bothers her once a month." Harry stated with a shrug. "I take you two believe in that stupid tale that it could tell you how to win this war." Harry stated surprising both. "But alas I do have one thing on my to-do list." Harry stated as he looked at Peter. "I have to admit one thing, I finally figured out where this spell came from." Harry stated as he looked at Tom. "Heaven's Tremble and the Ground Roars, Tear them apart!" Harry stated as a black circle with a black triangle on the outside of the circle with runic letters overlying each other rotating in opposite directions. "Strike Raid!" Harry shouted as he blasted the spell at Peter shredding the Betrayer into chunks.

"Harry, don't walk down that path." Albus started to say.

"He deserved it as for you. You don't have much room to talk, Albus." Harry stated with a glare as he turned to face Tom. "I'll tell you this once. I'm stronger than you Tom." Harry stated calmly as Tom looked at him crookedly.

"You might be stronger, Potter. But I'm Immortal." Tom retorted.

"No one can be immortal." Harry stated as he allowed the book to float. "Darkness that dwells in the infinite space." Harry stated as a white triangle glyph appeared with a Celtic cross in the center of it. "Swirl together into a single point." Harry continued as Tom looked odd as did Albus. "Descend the Fallen Lost Star!" Harry stated as the triangle moved to the air above them and was spinning faster to the point that is looked like a circle. "Silent Destroyer!" Harry stated as he lowered the staff and no sound was made even though Albus was moving his mouth to tell Harry off.

In the basement…

"That's the five thousandth wave we dealt with." Hayate stated as she floated in the air next to Reinforce. "Let's just go." Hayate stated as she grabbed Reinforce's shoulder and a bright flash happened. "What is going on?" Hayate shouted as the glow engulfed them both.


	54. Devils and Angels

Back in the room with Nanoha…

"You cheated…" Nanoha stated as she slowly got up as Bellatrix stopped when she heard Nanoha speak. "And I was actually starting to enjoy the fight too." Nanoha stated as she pocketed her wand.

"How… How can you be standing?" Bellatrix asked as she looked shocked.

"Raising Heart Set up." Nanoha stated as she pulled Raising Heart from under her shirt.

[Stand by Ready.] Raising Heart stated as it glowed and extended into a staff. [Which Barrier Jacket do you wish to use?]

"Raising Heart, Exceed mode." Nanoha stated as she opened her eyes and it made Bellatrix take another step back as they were devoid of all emotion.

[Exceed mode, Barrier jacket Exceed.] Raising Heart stated as it shifted to look like a spear and Nanoha's form shifted to a much bulkier form of her normal Barrier jacket.

"Blaster System, System code Nine Five Four A Seven…" Nanoha stated as Bellatrix aimed her wand at Nanoha.

"I don't know how you got back up but I'm not going to let you get back up again. Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix stated as the green bolt rushed to Nanoha.

[Protection Powered.] Raising Heart stated as a pink dome appeared and absorbed the impact. [Blaster system lock level five clearance code accepted. Lock Five engaged.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha finished saying several more words, and then Nanoha started to glow and the light exploded off of her revealing that her barrier Jacket was entirely different shades of pink, also along with her armor her hair was a reddish-pink, and in the air around her were five floating Blaster Bits.

"I just broke a promise." Nanoha stated softly. "I told her I wouldn't use it." Nanoha stated as she gripped the staff tighter. "Load Cartridge. Divine…"

[Divine Buster.] Raising Heart stated as it ejected two shells as Nanoha leveled the staff, which all the Blaster bits and in front of the spear tip started to gather energy for it, at Bellatrix whom was stunned that the Killing curse failed.

"Blaster…" Nanoha continued making the slide eject four more.

[Blaster Shot.] Raising Heart stated.

"BUSTER!" Nanoha shouted as she was pushed back by the recoil as four beams erupted from Raising Heart and five others from the Bits at Bellatrix who tried to bat the spells away was hit into the wall. "Break Shoot!" Nanoha stated as Raising Heart ejected five cartridges and then dropped the clip, Nanoha slapped in a new clip.

[Reload.] Raising Heart stated as the beams was joined by a fifth as it started to grow and the wall started to crack, and then it exploded sending Bellatrix into the next wall which broke as soon as she hit it, and this continued right into the room with Harry's fight.

Inside the Entrance of the Ministry…

"Harry, what was that?" Albus asked as he finally could be heard.

"A spell that has only one use and that is in battle." Harry stated as Tom revealed he survived the explosion.

"And a mighty fine one at that." Tom stated showing that he was indeed injured, but then all eyes turned to a wall that just exploded with a pink beam pushing through and slamming into the far wall before flickering out.

"Okay…" Harry stated surprised that Nanoha just blew through several walls. "I wonder who pissed her off."

"You know who cast that?" Albus asked shocked.

"Normally it isn't that powerful." Harry replied as he kept an eye on Tom.

"She cheated and I showed her the price of cheating, Harry." Nanoha stated as she still was in her Blaster mode as the bits floated around the room but was ignored by the others in the room.

"I see." Harry stated.

"She just killed someone and you don't care…" Albus started to say before white and pink bands wrapped around him. "What is this?"

"Shut up and stay quiet old man." Harry stated as he still was looking at Tom. "We are at war; killing is a part of battle." Harry stated as he walked around the rubble.

"There are ways to win…" Albus continued before Harry raised his hand at Albus. "I'll see that you are marked as a Dark…"

"Gefängnis der Magie." Harry stated as a bubble formed around Albus and removed him from the fight. "Now let's go back to where we left off Riddle." Harry stated in a very calm matter.

"I will concede the victory to you today, Potter. But victory will be mine." Tom stated as he disappeared with a crack.

"Blaster off." Nanoha stated as she stayed standing and her hair stayed down but still looked angry. "I'll go look for the others." Nanoha stated as she floated into the air and flew off.

With Finrir and Fate…

"I hope that wasn't what I thought it was…" Fate stated as Finrir looked at her.

"Oh and what was that?" Finrir asked as they looked at each other, Finrir having hundreds of cuts but non-life threatening. "I'm annoyed at you, you bitch and your attacks." Finrir stated as he ran at her and she just float higher into the air. "Now there is no way for you to move out of the way this time!" Finrir shouted as several white balls slammed into him sending him into a wall.

"Sorry, but he was annoying." Was stated by a blonde haired girl with six black wings wearing a black trench coat with black slacks that seemed to mesh with the black shirt she was wearing and in her hand was a staff with a Celtic cross with the circle a little larger than normal and oddly a cartridge slide next to the head of the staff.

"Who are you?" Fate asked as she readied herself to fight.

"Fate, calm down. I freaked when this happened okay." The girl stated looking at herself as she spoke.

"How… How do you know my name?" Fate asked as she held her sword ready.

"Hmmm… believe it or not, I'm Hayate." The girl stated as she looked at the battle fields. ~Don't forget about me.~ Reinforce stated from somewhere.

"Reinforce, we need to regroup." Fate stated as she looked around for the Unison device.

"Don't bother looking; I know right where she is." Hayate stated as she pointed to herself. "Somehow we Unisoned."

"How… how could you unison with Reinforce when you aren't tied to the book." Fate asked.

"I don't know! And neither does Reinforce." Hayate stated as another mage just landed and looked ready for a fight.

"Who are you?" Nanoha asked.

"Nanoha calm down." Fate stated as she walked up. "It's Hayate, I think…" Fate added as she looked at their friend.

"Nanoha is a 24 B, and you, Fate, are a 25 C." Hayate stated making both girls blush and then.

"It's Hayate." They both stated at the same time.

"What?" Hayate asked as they both looked at her.

"You are the only one besides us that knows that." Nanoha stated as she looked at her friend. "What happened to you?"

"Well… when we all got separated I stayed behind so we could have our escape path cleared when the floor collapsed and I ended up in the basement. Well Reinforce stayed with me. By the way why were you late?" Hayate asked out loud.

"Hayate who are you talking to." Nanoha asked as she blinked at Hayate's weird behavior.

"Oh… so Agito is here too." Hayate stated making them both widen her eyes. "I see. Well we got surrounded by zombies… well they only seemed to react to sound so they were quite odd. As we fought them and stayed airborne we decided to go when I touched Reinforce. This happened." Hayate waved her hands in front of her body.

"Is that Skyline?" Fate asked as she pointed to the staff.

[Ja.] Skyline replied as Nanoha laughed.

"We need to get you a unison device so that you don't steal Reinforce from Harry." Nanoha stated.

"Why would I steal Reinforce? At the moment I can't get Skyline to shift out of the staff mode. It's like I'm stuck being a background mage. I liked being front line!" Hayate whined as she slammed the staff into the ground.

[Speerform.] Skyline stated as the head shifted and detached the two extra javelins that normally float around Hayate.

"Okay… I need to work on that." Hayate stated as she calmed down a bit.

~Hayate, the battles are over find the other and report to the exit point.~ Harry ordered. ~Oh and if you find Reinforce tell her to unison with me. I have an old wizard to deal with.~

~About that… I have a little problem, I want to show it to you first okay.~ Hayate replied as she sighed. "Guys I'm going to see Harry. By judging Hermione and another is nearby. Don't know who the other person is as Hermione's power is overtaking the other's signature." Hayate stated as she floated off and zoomed away.

"Well shall we." Fate stated as she sighed and flew off with a much calmer Nanoha. "By the way why is your hair down?"

"I haven't told Raising Heart to put it up for me and the Blaster System blows the hair ties." Nanoha stated as she followed suit.

"You used the Blaster system, why?" Fate asked as she slowed down and floated next to her girlfriend.

"I got hit by something that made all my nerves fire off at once, it hurt… I'm fine now, though I will have Shamal look me over when this is over. Though, the one who did that to me won't be moving much after today." Nanoha stated as they saw Hermione resting against a wall with her device active and several Death Eaters scattered around her.

"What happened?" Nanoha asked as she landed.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle." Hermione replied as she looked at them. "I got caught off guard and was slammed into the wall a few moments ago… Though they weren't much of a challenge to me." Hermione stated as she tried to move forward but started to fall but was caught by Fate.

"You are not okay." Fate stated as she looked at Nanoha as ten Death Eaters ran around a corner and spotted them.

"There she is!" One shouted and started to charge at the three only to be stopped by a wall exploding.

"Out of my way!" Vita shouted as she spun again slamming a troll into another wall. "Oh hi, more trash." Vita stated as she hefted her hammer over her shoulder and looked at the Death Eaters. "If you know what's good for you, you would run."

"Vita it isn't nice to pick on the weak." Signum stated as she walked out of the hole with flaming wings making the two that have seen Signum fight before look at her in a new light. "You have to make them understand that they have no chance to beat you." Signum stated as she just looked at them. "Pansies." She stated as she looked at the ground under the group. "Run along or else." Signum stated as she flared her sword with flames.

"I was going to do something!" Vita shouted at the Flaming Fire Knight.

"Is Shamal with you two?" Fate asked as Shamal walked through as well. "Never mind, Hermione is hurt. And do you hear a battle?"

"Yeah." Vita stated as she opened the door to see a girl fighting Rockwood holding what appears to be a spear.

"Back. Back I say." The girl shouted as she jabbed the spear forward a few times.

"You shouldn't be stealing Ministry property." Rockwood stated as she sliced the sleeve on his left arm. "Well that is a bad mistake little girl. Adava Kedavra." He stated as the girl wasn't at the spot he fired at.

"Wow… what a rush." She stated a little woozy from being sent to the other side of the room.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" Vita shouted as her hammer grew in size and she swung it from her right to her left slamming him into a table. "Damn can't do the over head in this small of a room. "You okay… Luna! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I followed you. What I knew of some secrets that are in this place." Luna stated as she held the spear over her shoulder. "Like this little boy."

"Luna, we can't allow you to steal something from here." Vita stated as her hammer shrunk to a normal hammer.

"I know that, but this isn't a normal spear." Luna stated as she swung it. "I was trying to tell…"

"Later, right now we need to leave." Vita stated as she dragged the girl out of the room.

"Luna!" Fate shouted as she saw the spear. "Vita, we can't allow her to steal…"

"I just saw that thing move her across a room, okay." Vita shouted as Hermione stood up on her own. "Good so where are we meeting at?"

"Entrance hall." Luna stated as everyone looked at her. "The atrium's floor is busted so that's the only exit out."

"And you know this how?" Hermione asked as she looked at the blonde.

"Well that's the door I came in from." Luna replied as she readied the spear. "It seems we have company."

"The hallway is too small for a fight." Hermione stated as a white sphere blasted the group into the ground.

"Hayate, you're back to normal." Fate stated as she nodded.

"Don't worry about it we have to go now." Hayate stated sighing. "I'll explain why." Hayate stated as the group followed suit though someone had to carry Luna.

A little while ago in the entrance hall…

"Hayate what happened to you?" Harry asked as she landed.

"I Unisoned with Reinforce and I don't know how to separate." Hayate replied as Harry sighed.

"Just say Unison cancel, you've seen me to that." Harry stated as she sighed.

"I have." Hayate stated as Harry touched her shoulder another flash happened and she was reverted to normal and Harry had Reinforce Unisoned with him.

"Okay… we need to get you a unison device." Harry stated as he sighed. 'That is going to be more trouble than it's worth.' Harry thought as he looked at Hayate. "Get the others and get ready to leave." Harry stated as he held his hand out to a spot. "Cancel."

"Harry you are walking down a path that leads to darkness." Albus started to say but stopped when he saw Harry sitting on a rock but the odd thing that Albus noticed that Harry had blonde hair. "And how did you change your hair color?"

"Albus, you are so stuck on your Ideals that you don't even look to others for help. As for why I look different, that's something that I don't need to tell you." Harry stated with a shrug. "Tom ran."

"I see. So why are you so adamant to kill people Harry?" Albus asked as he sighed. "You need to give people a chance…"

"Albus, blindly giving people chances will not make them change; they have to want to change to attempt it." Harry stated as he stood up and paced on the rock. "I do agree with you on principles in daily life… murder is wrong, but in war, war is different…" Harry stated making Albus stare at him. "War both sides lose members but it's not murder." Harry stated as he walked off the rock and showed that he was floating. "You need to open your eyes old man, you are at war with Tom's side and you rather not kill those that follow him, then you already lost the war."

"I refuse to kill as it is a sin, Harry. And we just need to remove Tom and the entire Death Eater movement will collapse." Albus stated as he looked at Harry. "And how can you fly?"

"Again the question on how isn't important. But you don't think one of his followers might take up the reigns?" Harry asked as he floated to the ground and picked up one of the wands that were on the ground. "Odd… I saw this wand fly over to this spot when I trapped you."

"Harry… you won that wand…" Albus stated in a defeated tone.

"So what was that Prophecy that Tom wanted to hear so badly?" Harry asked as Albus looked up pleased. :That doesn't bode well, set up a recording of this.:

~Will do, Harry.~ Reinforce stated as Albus looked around.

"Before you were born there was a Prophecy made to me about the fall of the Dark Lord." Albus stated as he took a breath. "and it went like this:  _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ " Albus stated making Harry smirk.

"If that's it then I know how to beat him." Harry stated as he heard his friends arrive.

"Harry, do not underestimate Tom." Albus stated with a frown.

"Ah but you forget I do have a power that he knows not." Harry stated as he swiped his staff and the entire group disappeared in a flash of white.

"You have to die for Tom to die, Harry." Albus stated as a loud crack was made as he left.


	55. The Fallout

Inside Amelia's office…

"Tonks, what do you mean Albus knew that this attack was going to happen?" Amelia shouted as Tonks sat in a chair in front of her boss.

"Severus, told me that he has told Albus so many times that Voldemort was going to attack the Hall of Prophecies, and he did nothing and he wanted it hushed so that Tom couldn't find it on his own." Dora stated as she shrugged. "Still the fact that several Death Eaters were caught…"

"More than half that were found were dead." Amelia retorted. "And we found the remains… well what remained of your aunt."

"So that was the boom I heard." Dora stated as she laughed. "Well she bit more than she could handle, and the fact that she lost to a girl younger than she is."

"You know who killed her?" Amelia asked as she sighed. "I don't want to arrest her, I want to thank her."

"Well the old man wants her arrested her for the death of Bellatrix." Dora stated as she yawned. "I'm telling you this as a favor. I'm still quitting."

"Tonks, please, I need you." Amelia stated as she sighed.

"It's not you that made me quit. It's the fact that nothing has changed from the first war." Dora stated as she stood up and closed the door. "Shift, Temporal Barrier." Dora stated as she held up a bullet charm.

[Yes, my lady.] Shift stated.

"Tonks, who was that? Amelia asked

"You do know that I recently acquired this right?" Dora asked as she held up the charm.

"Yes and it has gotten you in trouble with regulations." Amelia replied as she looked at the young Auror. "But what does that charm have to do with this?"

"Everything and there is a bigger group that has these." Dora stated as she sat down again. "But now we can talk without anyone listening in."

"Wait how?" Amelia asked as she looked shocked.

"That barrier that was erected is a powerful one and it can stop just about anything I need it to." Dora stated as she sighed. "Albus's ways aren't going to work."  
"I know that. But he has the entire Wizengamot in his lap." Amelia stated with a sigh.

"But what if I told you of a group that could fight the Death Eaters without losing a single person." Dora stated with a smirk.

"Then why haven't they stepped in?" Amelia asked.

"Well they too have regulations that prohibit them from interfering too much. The Ministry Battle was done by a small team of twelve." Dora stated as she mentally started to count.

"WHAT! Twelve People took out that many Death Eaters without losing one person!" Amelia shouted as Dora smirked. "And why now?"

"Because they didn't know we existed." Dora stated with another mental count.

"How… the British Magical country is the oldest community in the world, we've been heard of from multiple countries." Amelia asked as she now started to calm down.

"Oddly enough, they are far more advanced in both Technology and Magical research then the muggles and magicals combined." Dora stated as she started to toss the charm up and down.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked as she watched.

"Shift, Set up." Dora stated as she stopped tossing it up and was now holding a gun in her hand as well as her appearance changed. "Don't worry I'm not going to use Shift on you." Dora stated as she put Shift in the pouch on her back.

"Okay… how did you do that?" Amelia asked as she looked at the outfit that Dora was using. "I know that you can change your appearance but not your clothes."

"I can't change the outfit I'm wearing. Shift, creates an artificial armor that can take more damage than dragonskin armor with reinforcement charms placed on it." Dora stated as she looked at Amelia. "The only reason I'm telling you this is this. They are planing to have Earth join their administration."

"Earth as in the Planet Earth?" Amelia asked as she looked poised. "If I didn't know any better I would have said that was a good one for Xeno. But that…" Amelia stated as she pointed to Dora's outfit and device. "Is far beyond what I know is feasible to magic."

"It wouldn't if you were trained to the fullest potential." Dora stated making Amelia make a gesture. "They have a ranking system for mages, and that is a common word for them. The highest ranking Mage that I know of is a SS rank mage."

"Albus?" Amelia asked hoping for a no.

"No, Harry Potter… though he has to have a limiter to reduce the damages he could cause with just one spell he could cast." Dora stated as she made Amelia look at her.

"And my rank?" Amelia asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Shift, Linker Core scan." Dora stated as she pulled it free and placed it on the desk.

[Two Linker cores detected one Upper D-rank and one middle C rank. My Lady, why are you worried about a D-rank?] Shift stated as Amelia looked shocked.

"You are a C-rank yet I'm a D-rank how?" Amelia asked as she looked furious.

"Well one you don't push the Magic to the upmost limit of yourself. Two… well wizards and witches are… well… lazy." Dora stated as she looked a little ashamed to say it. "Remember the time off you gave me after that event I had on my first year under you?"

"Yes." Amelia muttered as she didn't like to being called lazy.

"Well I found out exactly how they are so powerful. They exercise and practice both control and force of their magics as well as being forced to using the magics for combat which is something that we don't do anymore." Dora stated frowning as Amelia smiled.

"I see. And who do you think is responsible for this lack?" Amelia asked as she steeple her hands on her desk.

"Well for one thing when they were looking about they detected only two C-rank mages in this country. One I know is Albus I was wondering on who the second one was. But then I realize the reason for the fact that Albus and Voldemort are equal is the fact that they both are C-rank mages." Dora replied making Amelia again narrow her eyes.

"Albus is the cause of the lack of training?" Amelia asked as Dora nodded.

"Sadly I'm still in training myself. I only got Shift as the task I was given is dangerous than most mages get. The threat of the Death Eaters can't be ignored nor can Albus continue being in charge." Dora stated. "I rather not get caught in the crossfire."

"I understand. If it makes you feel any better I hope you win." Amelia stated as she nodded.

"I'll stay on as the defense teacher at the school if you need to talk to me." Dora stated as she stood up. "Shift Mode release." Dora stated as her appearance transformed back. "I'll be seeing you later." Dora stated with a smirk.

In the room of requirement…

"Hey Luna, still practicing with it I see." Harry stated as he walked into the room.

"I wanted it to talk to me but it is different than yours?" Luna asked as Harry brought out his staff and laughed.

"Yours might be as intelligent as my staff. Mine can only act as a conduit for my magic. The book on the other hand is intelligent." Harry stated as he sat down for the meeting. "So mind telling me why you went and stole it?"

"Well… it was found by my grandmother, when she was my age, and the ministry took it from her and told her when they finished researching it would they give it back… well when I snuck in, it was in a barrel full of other relics of the past and none of which is being studied." Luna stated as she looked at the spear. "So I grabbed it and got attacked. I don't know how to use a spear… so how did I know how to use it."

"I think that is more of a combat weapon than for spell craft. We could add an AI to it during the summer, but that's up to you." Harry stated as Hermione walked in.

"Making deals again Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down. "I hope you don't plan on taking the other forgotten relics?"

"Nope just this one." Luna stated as she looked at Hermione. "Well it beats having snakes."

"Hey!" Hermione shouted as she glanced at the laughing Harry.

"Could you two stop fighting?" Harry stated as the two girls blushed as the others arrived.

"Well now we can begin the meeting." Harry stated as he looked at the group. "One thing is for certain, Albus really didn't want me to have this either." Harry stated as he pulled a silvery orb out of his pocket. "Though he did tell me a prophecy." Harry stated as he looked at the orb. "But my gut tells me he's lying."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he looked at the orb.

"Well he said the prophecy was this:  _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_ And that bothers me." Harry stated.

"We fought to protect that?" Vita muttered as Hayate looked at what she heard.

"Idiot… he practically told us his plans right there." Hayate stated with a frown. "Though what are his aims in doing so."

"So what is his plan?" Harry asked as he looked his pseudo-sister.

"You die as well as Tom." Hayate stated making the group frown.

"But why?" Draco asked silently as he mentally traced the family of the Potters. "Wait you own a fourth of the school. So does Hermione, after he dealt with Harry he would go after her."

"That would make Albus a threat after Tom is dealt with." Harry stated as he tapped his arm. "But here's the real one." Harry stated as he started the orb.

 _[The one with the power of the Night Sky descends with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord… As the seventh month approaches those that has defeated him trice is given the power of the Starry Night Sky… defended at birth the Dark Lord is defeated by a power he knows not… there will be a time of peace between the start and finish as the Knights of the Clouds will protect their lord… they will fight one last time and the victor the world…]_  The orb uttered as it landed safely in Harry's hand.

"That describes you directly." Hermione stated as she frowned. "Wait the power descends… that doesn't make sense…"

"Severus verified the first two lines are the ones he heard, not the one that Albus told me." Harry stated as he looked pensive. "As much as I hate to say this… I'm going to have to ask Carim for help."

"I thought you and her didn't agree about prophecies?" Hayate asked as she looked at the orb and yawned.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" Daphne asked.

"I had bad dreams back to back." Hayate replied. "First time it ever happened too."

"Well do you remember them?" Hermione asked as she looked at her bracelet.

"Yeah, I was the master of the tome… not like that would ever happen." Hayate muttered as she shivered. "I can remember being trapped in a wheelchair and everything."

"And when this start happening?" Reinforce asked.

"The night we got back from the ministry. I blame you but that's not likely." Hayate stated as she lightly punched Reinforce's shoulder and ended up Unisoned again. "Again!" Hayate shouted as she calmed down. "Unison Cancel." Hayate stated as she separated from Reinforce. "Great I can't touch you."

'I'm not going to be groped!' Reinforce thought as Hayate muttered about how unfair it was. "You do realize that I've never seen you grope Vita."

"I'm… I'm saving that when she is fully grown." Hayate stated quickly.

'Wait… she only tries to get me to dress up but she gropes Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Ginny, and even the other knights… but why not me…' Vita thought as she looked at Hayate.

'So I was right.' Hermione thought as she smirked. 'Get me hooked on cosplay will you.' Hermione thought as she looked over to Vita. 'And she looks worried.' Hermione thought as she looked at Harry. ~Harry… I think Hayate might like Vita.~

~You caught that too. Yeah I thought so as well. Let it play out.~ Harry stated as he looked at the roof. "Say Reinforce how hard do you think it would be to build Hayate a Unison Device?"

"Not hard why?" Reinforce asked.

"It might stop her from having those dreams at night." Harry stated as Hayate looked at him.

"You think it might have been caused by my accidental unison with her?" Hayate asked as she looked up. "Though it might answer a few questions…" Hayate stated as she yawned again cutting into her sentence. "Sorry, I'm going to head off." Hayate stated as she stood up and left the room.


	56. Reinforce Part Zwei

In Lindy's office…

"Let me get this straight?" Lindy asked as she looked at both Agito and Reinforce. "You two want to build another Unison device?"

"Well Agito is going to be the one helping me." Reinforce stated as she looked at Lindy. "We gave our reports to you to save us some time. In the reports Hayate and I can Unison when she touches me or I touch her. I believe that by creating her own partner it might prevent that."

"Okay and your take?" Lindy asked as she looked at Agito.

"I don't want to see if it happens to me. But hasn't she touched you before?" Agito asked as she looked at the older device.

"Not really; mainly, she just tosses an outfit at me and tells me to put it on… she never actually touched me till that event." Reinforce stated as she just sighed.

"I'll see what I can do." Lindy stated as she pushed them both out of her office. "Did you get that Mary?"

{Yeah, Harry already contacted us about it and we started to work on it already… But I was going to ask for them anyways, so could you send them to me so I can finish her.} Mary replied as she had her back to the screen. {Thanks work station seven.} Mary stated as the screen closed and Lindy stood up and walked to the door.

"You two are just a little late to start. But head to work station seven to help Mary with her project." Lindy stated with a smile before reentering the room.

"Wonder what she means?" Agito asked as they started to head for the location they were given.

"Isn't Mary normally on the ship Chrono uses?" Reinforce asked aloud as they entered the station they were told about.

"There you two are I need Agito to go into the scanner tube so I can see the base programming." Mary stated as they entered and blinked as they saw all the parts lying about. "Hurry up I have a set time to do this on my own time." Marry stated as she looked up and saw their stunned faces. "Harry asked two days before you two arrived." Marry stated as she moved to the desk and started up the scanner. "Well?"

"It's just you and us?" Reinforce asked as she nudged the fairy.

"Yeah… since it's not an emergency I don't have much time to work on it." Mary stated as she looked at the two. "And time is a luxury we don't have." Mary stated.

"Don't do anything to me though." Agito stated as she floated into the scanner. "This is for the standard OS for unison devices right?"

"Correct, now Reinforce I need your help with the design. Since we don't really have any information on construction of Unison devices we are actually winging this a little." Mary stated as she showed Reinforce the structure of a small body. "I have managed so far on my own but the last bits I needed are emergency only. That's where you two come in; you two have the last few bits that I needed without having to wait several months for a package." Mary stated as she opened up a file on a computer. "I needed an actual Ancient Belka Unison device, so I can craft the User Interface System and Combat Systems. I also need some…" Mary stated as she looked over at Reinforce and smirk. "Say Reinforce wanna daughter?" Mary asked as she looked at the oldest known Unison device.

"Say what?" Reinforce asked as she looked at the technician oddly. "What do you mean daughter?"

"Well I can craft just about anything for the User Interface System and Combat Systems for any device that I put my mind to, and I have seen yours." Mary stated as she brought up a file for Reinforce to see. "I have made some changes to it but I never got your OS as it was tied to the book, I wasn't at the time worried about the book as you wanted to see if the defense program was still there."

"Done." Agito stated as she looked at the monitor and blinked. "Wow; it seems complex, but doable for a mid to long range support for a close combat knight. You do know that my OS has an elemental subroutine in it?" Agito asked as Mary just blinked and slammed her head on the desk.

"Dam it!" Mary shouted as she looked annoyed. "That should have been the first thing on my mind." Mary shouted. "Great…" Mary muttered as she brought up Agito's OS and looked it over. "Well Fire and Hayate don't mix as we all seen what her spells can do. Also as Harry pointed out once, most of her spells revolve around the air." Mary muttered as she started to bring up several Belka element routines that she has gathered for device issues. "Found two that might work, Ice and Wind; which do you think matches?" Mary stated as she looked at the two.

"Well Hayate as you say is air based, but giving her one that close to her is…" Reinforce started to say when Agito cut in.

"How about both, they are similar mana conversion systems out there, and it would force her to actually train her new powers." Agito stated making Reinforce nod.

"I see… that would work." Mary stated as she started to bring up several device files. "I know I have one somewhere… Ah, Shine Star Shooter… Twin mana conversions, air and light… Just take the element filters out and change these routines… and add it here… OS complete." Marry stated as she allowed them to look at the OS. "Now for the User Interface." Mary stated as she opened up a file and brought it up. "Reinforce this is yours… I'm going to need a name for the device and at the moment your User Interface will not allow the word Reinforce to be changed, but I can add to the name." Mary stated as Reinforce nodded.

"So that's why you asked." Reinforce stated as she thought of some names.

"Zwei." Agito stated as she looked at the two. "It means two." Agito stated as she looked at Mary. "Reinforce Two, or Second." Agito stated as Mary looked at Reinforce who had a blush.

"It's fine." Reinforce stated as Mary looked back at the screen and type it in.

"Now for combat type." Mary stated as she looked down. "Harry already told me what Combat type she should have." Mary stated as she pointed to the table. "But sadly I disagree with him on that." Mary stated as she looked at Agito. "You help Signum in battle but you are not meant for Close Combat." Mary stated making Agito's eyes widen. "Harry thought that if the combat system allowed for close combat it could be used as such. But all of the Unison devices that were recovered by Signum, all have the same combat programming. Mid to long range… So I'm going with tradition on it…" Mary stated as she brought up a book design. "Meet the Tome of the Azure Sky, I preprogrammed in some of Hayate's spells that you knew of Reinforce… also some of those that I found in Skyline… As it stands Zwei will be a great help to Hayate." Mary stated as she finished the file and then turned around. "Though I think you will be surprised on the look that I chose." She stated as she picked up the body of the device and moved it into another device in the room. "Should be done later. And only call her by the default name till Hayate has a chance to do the initial system check." Mary stated as she yawned. "I've been working on this for two days, non-stop." Mary stated as she started to walk to another section. "I hope there is someone there to drive me home." Mary stated.

Inside the school…

"So Reinforce and Agito went to see you." Harry asked as he smiled. "Well they asked me for some time to do a project."

{So you didn't know that they were planing the same thing?} Lindy asked as she looked at him directly.

"Not really but it seemed logical, though I think Mary enjoyed the help." Harry stated as he looked at the sky. "So do you think Hayate would enjoy the gift?"

{Depends on the situation… I hope that whatever you happen to do does not scar her, or her new device.} Lindy stated as she looked at the young Knight.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to… Hi Hayate…" Harry stated as Hayate just glared at him.

"So what's this about a new device?" Hayate asked as she looked annoyed at them.

"Well… Reinforce, Agito, Lindy, and I thought it might suit you to have your own Unison device." Harry stated as he backed up as Lindy closed the connection. 'Great she ran…'

"Good. At least you have a reason for it… but why all the secrecy?" Hayate asked as she looked at her brother.

"Well… I didn't want you to know as I wanted it as a surprise." Harry stated as he walked back a bit.

"Oh… well then sorry that I ruined it." Hayate stated as she started to walk away.

"That could have been worse…" Harry stated as a white ball slammed into him sending him to the floor. "Did you have to fire it at me?" Harry asked as he looked to see her at the doorway.

"Yup… I don't like surprises." Hayate stated as she calmly walked out of the room.

"Well that could have gone better." Harry muttered as he flipped to his feet. "So what is actually causing the issue?" Harry asked to himself. "All this doesn't make sense…" Harry muttered as he looked at the roof. "I think things are about to get a little rougher."

Hours later with the two devices…

"Is she finished yet?" Agito asked as she floated in the air as she looked at the older device.

"Well she should be about…" Reinforce started to say when Mary walked back in. "Got some sleep?"

"Yeah… not much but I'll be fine." Mary stated as she walked over to a console. "And there, she is finished. Though she will be needed to be checked over after her first Unison with Hayate." Mary stated as a smaller blue haired girl floated in the air holding a blue book in her arms. "Reinforce Zwei, meet Agito and Reinforce."

"Hi…" Zwei stated shyly as she looked about the room. "Ummm… where are we?"

"My lab." Mary stated as she looked up. "They will protect you till your partner can see you." Mary stated as the older two nodded. "And if you need to rest you can use your tome to rest in, it will expand to be carried by her." Mary stated as she pointed to the older Reinforce. "Though I don't recommend it at the moment."

"I see…" Zwei stated as she floated to hide behind Reinforce. "So… Um… do you two have partners?"

"Yup." Agito stated cheerfully and she then looked at Zwei. "And so will you… so don't worry." Agito stated as she started to pull Zwei through the air.

"Agito take her to the beach house." Reinforce shouted as she looked at Mary who laid her head next to the keyboard. "Well she really needs a day off." Reinforce muttered as she walked out of the room. "Lindy, when has Mary taken a day off?"

{Not in several days, she has been swamped with orders. I've been requesting that she is given time off so that she can rest. So far she has been on the clock for several days on end.} Lindy stated from a video screen shaking her head as she looked up.

"Tell them that Harry might need her services in that new division and that he rather that she is at her best when she is asked. The three generals might help too." Reinforce stated as she walked through the halls. "By the way Reinforce Zwei is built."

{Named her after yourself, huh, and your idea has merit.} Lindy stated with a small smile. {I'll talk to one of them.} Lindy stated as she sighed then signed off.

"Hmmm… something just doesn't seem right." Reinforce stated as she looked at the blank screen.

In Lindy's office…

"So that's why you called me." An older woman stated with a smirk.

"Partially, it seems that we have to forward the plan sooner than expected." Lindy stated as she looked at the general.

"So the young ones are over their heads huh?" the older woman asked.

"No, just the fact that the group has reported that one of the prominent leaders is getting in the way of progress and that if removed then they might go along with the new system." Lindy stated with a sigh. "I never once thought that he was going to be a thorn in our side but he has. Gil has told me that he views killing murderers as a sin and that they shouldn't be punished to the full extent of the law… he has basically allowed the other side a path to victory…"

"I see and you want me to help you pass the contract to them?" the older woman asked as she looked at Lindy. "You are planning something aren't you?"

"If Harry tells me, he is fighting the leader of the enemy group there then I'm going to release his limiter a little at a time." Lindy stated as the general smirked.

"I see, so is your boy going to talk to the normal governments?" the older woman asked as she stood up and started to walk to the door. "No need to answer as I already know the answer. I'll help you with the tasks at hand, and I do agree with you that Mary is overworked. But we do need those projects finished, so I came up with a compromise. I'll be waiting for your answers Admiral."

"You'll get it soon Admiral Crowbel." Lindy stated with a sigh.


	57. Shine forth the Knight of the Bright Azure Sky

At the end of the school year…

"Hey did you hear about the break in at the Ministry?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione hoping that they might know more.

"Yeah, apparently the Death Eaters ran into another group there and a massive fight broke out." Hermione stated as she held up a newspaper. "Though there is no other group claiming responsibility for their actions they did take out many of the Death Eaters, including one Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Really, she is dead?" Neville asked as he looked up at the group.

"Well they state that her body isn't up for display as the damage to it was gruesome." Hermione replied as she looked at Harry. ~What did happen to her?~

~She ran afoul of Nanoha… she went through five walls before slamming into another. Dead before she hit the third wall.~ Harry replied as he looked over to his long time friend. "She probably got what she deserved." Harry stated as he looked at his plate.

"Still killing is wrong." Ron stated as he looked at the group.

"Depends on the situation, if your family was at risk and you had to make a choice on your family dying or killing the one threatening them which would you chose?" Harry asked as he poked at the food. "Battlefields are not the best place to stay on the moral high ground, Ron. You have to make choices and those choices can kill people, it doesn't matter on which side though."

"Wow that was a very good argument." Ron stated as he thought of all the times that he was told that killing is wrong and never to do it. "Still it seems better not to kill others."

"Not all killing is murder." Harry stated as he stood up and left the great hall, missing the look of fright on Daphne's face as she read a letter from home.

~Harry, Daphne needs to talk to you.~ Hayate stated as she looked over at Daphne. "Say is that from your father?" Hayate asked as she looked at the letter and paled. "That is not good." Hayate stated as she looked at her friends at the table. "I'm going to miss him." Hayate stated as she looked at the ceiling dramatically.

"You are such a good actress; my dad isn't going to kill him. Though scaring him is something different." Daphne stated as she looked at the letter. "Still why now."

Later on that day…

"So let me get this straight, your father wants to meet me when we get back to London?" Harry asked as he looked thoughtful. 'One hand I will miss Hayate's reaction to her gift… on the other hand I get to meet one of my friend's parents…' Harry thought as he tapped his hand on his arm. "Okay." Harry stated calmly as he could.

"Good, I hope you'll understand this isn't how I wanted you to meet my family." Daphne stated as she sighed.

"I understand. Hermione's family treats me well enough that I hope I can see the same thing with them." Harry stated as they both went their own ways.

On board the train…

"Still that was one bad year." Fate stated as she looked out the window.

"It could have been far worse." Harry stated as he looked at the group. "So now that we know what Albus is up to, we need to make sure that it fails."

"Yeah, and we also have to deal with that mass murderer that also wants you dead." Hermione stated as she looked up from a book. "So what did Daphne want anyways?"

"Oh, her dad wants to talk to me, I just hope it isn't what I think it is." Harry stated as he looked up. "Hey Nanoha what was that letter you got a few days ago?"

"Oh that… well, it seems when I killed Bellatrix, I got her vaults, don't know why." Nanoha muttered as she looked at the window.

"Maybe because the rest of her family is dead." Hayate muttered as she looked at her friend. "I know they had a grisly fate."

"You never did tell the rest of us what you ended up fighting with Reinforce." Harry stated as he looked at her.

"And I'll never tell." Hayate stated as she looked at the window and the moving sky. "Still we have some small issues to work out, one of which is how do we stop me from unisoning with your unison device." Hayate stated as she pointed at Harry.

"Well the gift should be finished when you get to the beach house." Harry stated as he chuckled. "Don't take this the wrong way Hayate; please don't go overboard with her."

"You got her a unison device?" Hermione asked as she looked at Hayate's face.

"Better hope it's more for my type of conflict and not yours." Hayate muttered as she looked down. "Still wish that you didn't hide it from me that you already had it started."

"Why you wanted to make sure it had a cosplay mode?" Hermione asked as she joked.

"Not really… I just wanted to make sure it is better suited for me." Hayate stated as she closed her eyes. "Those dreams are annoying."

"So what happened this time?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her friend.

"The latest one has me trapped in this weird space that I also saw Reinforce in it though she kept asking me to sleep. But for some odd reason I couldn't." Hayate stated as she looked confused.

"Maybe it was because you were already asleep." Fate stated.

"That wasn't it I kept opening my eyes each time she said that and then… I woke up because my roommates tossed their pillows at me. It seemed far more realistic than any dream I ever had." Hayate stated as she blushed a little. 'And I'm not saying what those were…' Hayate thought as she looked at Harry. "Where are your knights?"

"They are doing something for me." Harry stated as he smiled.

At the Department of Law Enforcement…

"So let me get this straight, your boss is asking me to meet me at an undisclosed area and that I shouldn't bring anyone along?" Amelia asked as she looked at Signum.

"Correct, our master just wants to talk nothing more." Signum stated as she leaned against the wall.

"Still why is he different than the rest of you?" Amelia asked as she pointed to Zafira. "And shouldn't she be on the train home?" Amelia asked as she then pointed to Vita.

"I'm a different case as Signum is my Legal Guardian." Vita stated as she looked at the older knight. "Though I still fall under the master."

"And who is this master, and I still haven't been told everything." Amelia stated while rubbing her head.

"I'm the shield for the master." Zafira stated as he shrugged. "And our master is the one that we are bound to."

"So who is he?" Amelia asked as she looked at the four.

"All will be revealed if you agree to the meeting." Shamal stated as she too started to rub her head.

"So when will this meeting take place?" Amelia asked as she looked at them.

"You'll know." Signum stated as they started to fade away.

"Damn it." Amelia shouted as Dora walked in. "Who were they?"

"The Wolkeneitter, the knights that guard the master of the tome of the night sky." Dora stated as she smiled. "So he is finally making a move."

"You know who it is?" Amelia asked as she looked at the soon to be ex Auror. "Do I know the person?"

"As of yet no. But we did have a conversation about the master." Dora stated as she walked out of the office. "By the way, you should clear your schedule for that." Dora stated as she closed the door.

"Hmmm… something tells me that I should know who it is…" Amelia stated to herself.

With Hayate and Hermione…

"Why are you following me?" Hayate asked as they were dropped off by Lindy.

"I just wanted to see what the Unison device that Harry had made for you." Hermione stated with a little smile.

"You just want to see me embarrass myself." Hayate muttered as they entered the house.

"Where is Master Harry?" Reinforce asked as she saw who had entered.

"Busy dealing with an issue on Earth." Hayate replied as she spotted another blue head bobbing around the living area. "So you must be the surprise that Harry was telling me about." Hayate stated as she zipped to the unison device quickly and without a single noise.

"Ahhh!" Zwei screamed as she was spooked by Hayate's quick appearance. "Unison in." Reinforce Zwei shouted as Hayate hand and hers touched for a brief moment.

"Great, I Unisoned again." Hayate muttered as she then recalled something. "Wait, she said Unison in…" Hayate stated as Reinforce started to chuckle and Hermione was downright laughing. "What's so funny?" Hayate asked as Hermione conjured a mirror for Hayate. "What the!" Hayate shouted as she saw vibrant Blue hair that was long enough to reach her butt, that is when she noticed that her outfit had slightly shifted to match a lighter variant of her clothes. "Well now I can't pick on Signum about her unisoning with Agito." Hayate sighed as the door opened and Lindy walked in.

"I was hoping to catch Hayate's reaction to Reinforce Zwei, but who is she?" Lindy asked as she pointed to Hayate.

"Lindy… Cough… Stupid hair… I'm Hayate." Hayate stated as she had spun around quickly that her hair flew into her face. "Now I know that this is slightly creepy but Unison Cancel." Hayate stated as Reinforce Zwei appeared out of Hayate. "So your default name is Reinforce Zwei right?"

"Yes." Zwei replied as Hayate sighed.

"I'll call you Zwei for short… Rein Zwei." Hayate stated as Reinforce Zwei nodded.

"I like Rein Zwei." Zwei replied as Lindy sighed.

"Well Hayate as your first duty with a unison device is to have her checked over after the first test." Lindy stated as she looked at the two. "And seeing that you appearance changed like that isn't a bad thing, it just means that you two are compatible." Lindy stated as she ushered Hayate and Rein to the door. "I'll drive you to a place that can give you a quick scan." Lindy stated as she looked back at the others. "Tell Harry about this when he gets back."

"Tell him I have pictures." Hermione stated as she pulled out a camera.

"Show him those and I'll injure you!" Hayate shouted from the front area.

"Like you can stop me." Hermione stated as Reinforce took the camera. "Reinforce."

"Ha." Hayate stated as she popped her head back in.

"Naw, I just know a quick developer that could get these pictures finished before Harry gets back and you as well." Reinforce stated with an evil smile.

'Note to self do not make her mad at me….' Both Hayate and Hermione thought as they saw the smile.

'The things that I pick up from Harry's friends…' Reinforce thought as she saw them both pale. "Good, now off you go Hayate, and you should head home too Hermione." Reinforce stated as she slightly pushed them out.


	58. Valkyrie, Nordic Knight

At the station…

"So you must be Harry." A man stated as he walked up to Daphne. "Daphne, where is your sister?"

"Behind me, I believe." Daphne stated as a younger girl walked around her.

"So you accepted the invite?" Mr. Greengrass asked as Harry nodded.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Harry stated to Daphne.

"You never asked." Daphne replied as the group walked to a fireplace.

"I take it you know how to use one." Mr. Greengrass stated as he saw Harry look a little pensive.

"I do, but mainly Gringotts." Harry replied as he looked up. "Well I do know you have to say a location."

"Greengrass Manor." Astoria stated as she tossed a little powder in and jumped in.

"I'll see you later." Daphne stated as she followed suit.

"Greengrass Manor." Harry stated as he felt pulled to the right exit.

"I see you need to work on landing." Mr. Greengrass stated as he saw Harry starting to stand up.

"I'm used to the larger ones that Gringotts use." Harry stated as he dusted himself off. "So what is this about?"

"For one thing, who is your guardian?" Mr. Greengrass asked as Harry smiled.

"I'm emancipated." Harry replied as he looked at the room they are in. "I don't think this is the best room for this discussion."

"Correct. And you may call me Nathanial." Nathanial stated as they walked through the halls of the Manor.

"So may I ask what this about?" Harry asked as he wondered about the why.

"Ah… I found something that made me wonder somethings." Nathanial stated as he opened a door and waved Harry inside. "And how far have you and Daphne gotten?"

"Huh…" Harry asked as he looked at Nathanial.

"By your reaction this is a surprise." Nathanial stated as he sat down behind a desk and Harry sat down on the other side. "I've taken a gander at my daughter's Journals that she keeps in her room by chance." Nathanial stated as he looked at Harry. "Your name comes up multiple times."

"We are friends." Harry stated not sure what is going on. "And been friends since our first year."

"As she has told me herself, but some of what she wrote in them is more on the side of romantic interests." Nathanial stated seeing Harry pale. "Something wrong?"

"Why me… this makes two." Harry muttered as Nathanial laughed.

"Well you are in a tight space. My daughter will not give up easily." Nathanial stated.

"Figured." Harry stated as he looked at Nathanial.

Upstairs in a different room…

"Damn it where are they!" Daphne shouted as she looked about her room when the door opened.

"Looking for something?" Her mother asked as she stood by the door.

"Ummm… has dad been in here at all?" Daphne asked as she looked a little afraid as he mom pulled several notebooks from behind her back, making Daphne pale. "Darn it." Daphne muttered as she landed on her bed. "Just when I was starting to get used to being with the group dad finds a way of destroying my friendship with a group."

"I don't think that's his plan this time." Her mother stated as she looked at the box. "How far have you gotten on the process?"

"Pretty good, as I had to do some research on the language she wrote it in." Daphne stated as she walked over to the box and opened it and placed a sword hilt on the floor, a long box, four blade sections, and a cross like mesh that was rigid with six indentations, and a smaller box. "I think I can get it together later tonight."

"Good." Her mother stated as she left the room.

"So what is this?" Daphne stated as she looked at the pieces. "Besides the obvious that it is a sword, there is something that made me thing about the others." Daphne stated as she hooked the mesh and the hilt together. "Still that doesn't make sense as this is different." Daphne stated as she opened the long box that she had out and inside it was six different crystals all of different colors. "Okay Red, Green, and Yellow… Go in these spots..." Daphne muttered as she pulled two longer bladed edges and hooked them on the side of the mesh then placed two of the smaller Blade pieces on the side. "There now just push down gently…" Daphne stated as she heard a click followed by a louder one when she pushed down. "It should be locked." Daphne stated as she tested the lock out and it didn't dislodge. "Who would build such a strange sword?" Daphne wondered as she flipped it over but stopped when she heard a loud boom.

Outside the manor…

"Master you okay?" A Death Eater asked as Tom looked a little pale as he pulled down the wards of the manor.

"Crucio." Tom stated as he felt the wards give. "Surround the house…" Tom started to say before he was interrupted.

"Shine and condense, part the skies as a flash of power and show your rage!" Harry stated as Tom looked at Harry in contempt. "Thunder Rage!" Harry stated as yellow lightning bolts were sent from his position at the group of Death Eaters.

A bit beforehand…

"So you didn't lead her on…" Nathanial stated as one of the objects on the wall started to go haywire. "Unexpected guests…" Nathanial stated as he looked out the window. "Harry, get my wife and children out of here they know where to go."

"Sorry, but if it's who I think it is, I'm a much more dangerous threat to him." Harry stated as he stood up and pulled the tome free from its hiding spot. "Don't worry about me. How long before they break through?"

"Not long why?" Nathanial asked as he saw Harry sigh.

"I'm stuck with the quicker spells… the larger ones take too long to get off." Harry muttered as he walked to a window. "You should stay and watch the fireworks." Harry stated as he flicked his wrist and a staff appeared. "I'm not going to allow them to harm your family." Harry stated as he opened the window and jumped out of the window and landed safely.

Back to the present…

"So Potter, we meet again." Tom stated as he noticed that some of his newer members were already down. 'Fools.' Tom thought as he stared at Harry.

"I guess so, and this time no meddling old fool." Harry stated as he looked at the remaining force. "Do you think with them that you can win?"

"I do believe so." Tom stated as he laughed as Harry sighed.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked as he started to float off the ground.

"Ah, I come for something that could even the odds against you. The Greengrass family has in their possession a powerful artifact, and I want it." Tom stated with a smile but started to frown as Harry looked annoyed. "Something wrong, Potter? Did I catch you at a bad time?" Tom chided as Harry sighed and raised his staff over his head and a triangle appeared.

"Roar over the Echoes of Time. Resound, the Horn of Judgment." Harry stated as three balls appeared on each point. "Ragnarök!" Harry shouted as the three beams fired off at the same time. 'Damn with the limiter on I can't get the full effect off.' Harry thought as the dust cleared showing a path of destruction but what surprised him was the fact that Tom was uninjured as he stood in a section untouched by the blast. "Well now it's just you and me…" Harry stated when there was hundreds of pops and more Death Eaters arrived. 'Not good…' Harry thought as he flipped a few pages. "Come on where's Yuuno's section…" Harry muttered as he set up several barriers around him.

Inside Daphne's room…

"Harry…" Daphne stated in shock as she turned to the box. "I need the White, Black, and Blue gems… now I repeat what I did on the other side… there… now why leave an extra box…" Daphne muttered as she opened the box and saw cartridges for a muggle weapon. "No… they are different…" Daphne stated as she pulled one out and saw that it was colored Blue. "If you got to the last part there is a hidden test with the sword, figure it out my Granddaughter." Daphne read off as she looked at the weapon carefully and accidentally found the switch to open the hidden section. "Wait they are colored too…" Daphne stated as she started to put in the cartridges and as she placed the last one in, and a brilliant sea green circle with two square rotating against each other in the center with runic letters on the side of the circle. "Mid-Childa..." Daphne stated as she recalled Harry says that's the style of Fate and Nanoha.

[Aktivering av programene, mester, din navn vær så snill å.] The sword stated shocking her.  _ **(Activation of programs, master, your name please.)**_

"My name is Daphne." Daphne stated not sure what to make of this.

[Dame Daphne, Rustningen er beredt.] the Sword stated to her as she blinked as her outfit transformed before her eyes to a silvery plate mail that showed no skin and hid her entire frame she also felt two wings flapping behind her.  _ **(Lady Daphne, the Armor is ready.)**_

"Okay what can I call you?" Daphne asked as she opened the window.

[Jeg har tapt mitt navn i alderne.] The sword replied mournfully.  _ **(I have lost my name in the ages.)**_

"Well as seeing that I don't know what you are… I'll call you Shining Light." Daphne stated as she jumped out of the window and glided to the ground. "Stop."

"And who are you?" Tom asked as Harry was breathing heavily.

"I'm a Valkyrie." Daphne stated as she hefted her sword at Tom. "I deal with dark souls and send them back to where they are meant to be." She taunted him as he eyed her wearily and his eyes drifted to the sword.

"I'll let you have this one Valkyrie… But know this I don't give up easily." Tom stated as he left with a crack soon followed by the Death Eaters still standing.

"Lucky me… he actually took my bluff." Daphne stated as she collapse to the ground. "Say Harry what do you suppose he is?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

"Well for one thing it has a circle for a seal array." Daphne stated as Harry looked at her.

"That's Mid-childa." Harry stated as she stood up.

"Shining Light the threat has past could you drop the armor?" Daphne asked the sword.

[Ja.] Shining Light replied as the Silver armor was replaced by her attire she was wearing.

"Okay… we need to have that looked at." Harry stated softly, as she helped him up.

"What do you mean looked at?" Daphne asked as she looked at Harry.

"Nothing bad… I've heard Mid-childa devices talk but not like that." Harry stated as he stretched and they both went inside. "Looks like you need a bit of sword lessons." Harry stated.

"Funny." Daphne stated as she sat down in a couch as her dad frowned.

"What happened?" Nathanial asked as he looked at his daughter. "And you completed the sword too."

"Yeah… And I know exactly what it is." Daphne stated with a frown. "But that leaves a few questions unanswered."

"And you know some more Harry?" Nathanial asked as Harry looked at the window.

"Could you call the law about those that are still outside?" Harry stated as he sighed. 'How do I end up in these situations?' Harry thought as he looked at the group. "I'll explain as much as I can." Harry stated as he stood up and left the room. "I just need to ask for permission." Harry stated as he closed the door. "Lindy, I have a major problem."

{…} the Video Screen showed snow.

"Great…" Harry muttered as he blinked. "Chrono."

{What?} Chrono asked as he had his daughter on his shoulder. {Harry, what's wrong?}

"I got attacked by Riddle at the Greengrass manor, now Mr. Greengrass wants to know more information." Harry stated as Chrono put his daughter and sent her to her mother.

{Why not ask my mom?} Chrono asked as Lindy just walked into the room.

{Ask me what?} Lindy asked as she looked at her son.

{Harry, had to defend the location he is at, and now the owner is asking for how, right?} Chrono asked Harry.

"Correct, I also have an unknown Device owned by Daphne. So I'm also asking to give them protection by the TSAB." Harry stated with a sigh. "I have a bad feeling that Tom will attack again if I'm not here."

{I understand they can stay at your place in Japan.} Lindy stated as she looked at Harry. {And about Daphne take her to your place. I'll send Mary to look at it.}

"So I'm cleared to tell them?" Harry asked as he sighed as Lindy nodded. "I take it that the plan is going to happen soon?"

{Correct, it would benefit if we have someone on the inside.} Lindy stated with a smile.

"Good." Harry stated as he closed the screen and walked back in with a sigh. "So what do you want to know first?" Harry asked.

Four hours later…

"And that's how I escaped the graveyard…" Harry stated as he and everyone else heard popping noises outside. "I'll go check it out." Harry stated as he stood up and looked at a window. "Well his timing is worse than I thought." Harry stated as he looked at Nathanial. "I see that he really doesn't care for the innocents." Harry muttered to himself as Harry saw Albus and several others he didn't know walk up to the property line. "Albus is here with some people and they look surprised about the trench I made, well Albus isn't I think he knows I'm here."

"And you are right about that." Albus asked as he let himself into the house.

"And who gave you the right to enter my house?" Nathanial asked as he looked at Albus.

"I got word that your house was under attack and wanted to help defend it." Albus stated in his grandfatherly tones.

"How long?" Harry asked as he looked at the older wizard. "How long did you know that Ton was going to attack?" Harry stated with a narrowed look. "The attack happened four hours ago, not recently."

"Harry, we had to plan our actions to save lives not take them." Albus stated as he looked at Harry. "You need to show a little remorse for those lives…"

"They attacked a friend's house while I was inside; I took action as it was needed." Harry retorted as he looked at Albus. "You are costing lives on the wrong side, how many innocents have to die before you see that?" Harry asked as he glared at Albus. "Or are you expecting a miracle to happen again and deal with the problem like the first time."

"Harry, I'm doing what is best for the Greater Good." Albus stated as he looked at Nathanial. "I'll take Harry to a safer location…" Albus stated as he reached for Harry.

"Touch him and you will lose that arm." Signum stated as she held a sword to his arm. "You okay?"

"You guys are late." Harry stated as Albus paled. "So what kept you?"

"I got hungry after the meeting." Vita stated as she lead in several Order members. "So what are the orders?"

"We keep them safe guarded." Harry stated with a smile. ~Home in Japan for the main family. I'm taking Daphne to the Beach house.~ Harry stated to his knights.

"So where are you taking them?" Albus asked as he looked scared.

"Why, so that your spy can report what he knows to keep his secret." Harry stated with a smirk. "Don't worry they will be safe." Harry stated as he led them all back outside. "The next time a fight takes place don't take four hours; at least have plans before an attack." Harry stated as he then trapped them in the Magical Prison. "I hate idiots." Harry muttered. "They make so much red tape."

"I take it you were expecting him." Nathanial asked as he walked up and blinked. "I didn't hear any cracks so are they still here?"

"Yes, but not to worry they can't do anything at the moment." Harry stated as he smiled. "I have to say that Daphne would be safer if she learned how to use that sword she has."

"I agree, so can you give her lessons?" Nathanial asked as he looked at Harry.

"Yeah, Signum is one of the best that I know. I hope you don't mind staying at a smaller house while you are hiding as I don't trust Albus much." Harry stated as Nathanial sighed.

"It just that Albus has been a beacon of hope for those that oppose darkness." Nathanial stated as he looked saddened.

"If it's any condolences, he is past his prime. I think he needs to step aside and allow someone else to lead. Take a look around if he had his way those that are hurt wouldn't be tried just given a slap on the wrist." Harry stated as he looked at the sky. "Still doesn't want others to know what that statement means."

"Did you know that Grindelwald used that same statement?" Nathanial stated making Harry look at him. "Albus stated that they say the same thing but mean different things."

"I think that deserves more of a look." Harry stated as the knights came out with trunks and suitcases. "Good you are going to stay at my old home." Harry stated with a smile. "I still own the land it's at, so you don't have to worry about anything but the bills, any that you get send to my Godfather." Harry stated as his knights took them there. "So Daphne, you ready to see a beach house?" Harry asked as he saw her look at him oddly.

"Don't worry it's just a quick trip, but I have an appointment to keep as well." Harry stated as he jumped to a ship with her.


	59. Meeting the Master, and a Cup of Darkness

Inside Amelia's Office…

"There. I'm sorry it had to be this way, Tonks." Amelia stated as she looked at the young Auror.

"I know. Ah, do you have any other duties today?" Dora asked as she looked around the office.

"No, I just need to read the reports from those that took in the Death Eaters today." Amelia replied as Dora smiled. "Why?"

"Nothing." Dora stated as she left the office quite quickly.

'She is up to…' Amelia started to think when her office had a bright flash and she ended up in a different room.

"Sorry about that." A male stated as she was helped to her feet. "You are requested to meet someone."

"Who are you?" Amelia asked as she looked around.

"Yuuno." Yuuno stated as he led her to a door. "Step inside and some of your answers will be clear." Yuuno stated as he walked away.

"All right I want some…" Amelia started to say when she walked in and stopped when she saw Dora talking to a green haired woman and a teen that made her narrow her eyes. "Nymphadora Tonks, what is the meaning of this."

"I did my duty, Lindy, you explain it to her." Dora stated as she walked out of the room. "They aren't going to hurt you." Dora stated as she passed Amelia by.

"So why am I here?" Amelia asked as she saw a place to sit down and gasped when she saw the teen's face. "Harry Potter, but why are you here?"

"I'm the one who requested the meeting with you." Harry stated as he nodded to Lindy. "She is here as the Representative of the Group that battled in the Ministry without a single loss, that I'm a member of."

"You were there?" Amelia asked shocked. "Wait, Tonks told me it was a twelve member team, how can that small of a group deal with that many Death Eaters, my Aurors would have been slaughtered?"

"Well… the Group consisted of some of my friends." Harry stated as he looked at Amelia. "We suffered no losses as we were vastly underestimated." Harry stated as he sighed. "While I was the strongest mage there, I couldn't use my full strength."

"Why?" Amelia asked as she looked at Harry.

"I'm a little, too powerful thanks to some interesting things that happened to me years ago." Harry stated as he placed a book on the table and opened it allowing Amelia to see it was filled with runes and formulas for different spells.

"Is that a grimiore, they are classified a dark artifact by Albus." Amelia stated as she saw that Harry closed it and had it disappear behind him. "Though I don't believe that."

"Well I see that you know Albus's ways aren't going to work." Lindy stated as she looked at the group.

"Okay, but I was asked to meet the master of these four people earlier, I was hoping to meet the person soon." Amelia stated as she saw Harry smirk.

"So you've met Vita, Signum, Shamal, and Zafira." Harry stated. "I'm their master."

"You are, but how?" Amelia asked as she thought of different ways and none of them would work.

"They are the guardians of the tome you just saw." Harry stated as he folded his arms and sighed. "We called you here to discuss a major deal. After we deal with Tom's forces we will deal with the problems that created him."

"Tom, who's Tom and what does that have to do with anything?" Amelia asked as she looked perplexed.

"Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort's real name." Harry stated as Amelia's eyes widened. "Yes surprising fact that the Old man didn't want to be known, I know and I think that he knows that I know." Harry stated as he somewhat candid statement.

"So, what can we, at the ministry, do to help?" Amelia asked as she saw Harry and Lindy shake their heads in a negative. "What can I do?"

"You can help by helping our cause in the political side." Lindy stated as she waved her hand to Harry.

"And by not going after the old man just yet, he has to take a fall first." Harry stated as he and Lindy explained some of the plans they have.

"So Harry why is the TSAB better than the Ministry?" Amelia asked.

"For one thing, the TSAB doesn't force the population to follow harsh laws that benefit the few and the privileged, if I attacked anyone than I could be placed under arrest, regardless of my benefit to the organization." Harry stated making her nod.

"I like that. What about crime?" Amelia asked as she saw Lindy smile.

"The worst punishment used is prison, and those under the same group are split into different prisons that are kept distant from each other. The lower crimes are punished by forced service in a Brach of the military under strict supervision. Fate was a criminal but her real mother was the culprit." Lindy stated sadly.

"So that would cut down on crime." Amelia stated as she saw the advantages of it. "But Albus would never allow that." Amelia stated sadly.

"So will you help us when the time comes?" Harry asked as Amelia looked at the two of them. "Good you can talk to Gil for more details on the situation that you have to look for."

"I do have one question." Amelia stated as she looked at Harry. "Who was it that killed Bellatrix?"

"Nanoha." Harry stated as Amelia blinked.

"She took two Unforgivables and is still standing?" Amelia asked shocked.

"Well she didn't take the torture well." Harry stated as he and Lindy sighed. "She was pushed past her temper. Lindy did you forgive her for using that mode?"

"Yes, she talked to me the next few days after the event and explained to me why." Lindy stated as she looked at Amelia. "We have ways of communicating that can't be intercepted." Lindy stated as a screen popped up.

{Lindy, I need to talk to Harry and Reinforce.} Nanoha stated as she looked annoyed. {I know that you are in a meeting but this is an emergency.}

"What's the rush?" Harry asked as he looked at the screen.

{I think I found one of those Objects that Reinforce wanted to find, but I need her here to double check.} Nanoha stated as the screen collapsed.

"Well you just saw one." Harry stated as he stood up and pulled the book out and a white Triangle appeared. "Haven't tried this before." Harry muttered as Reinforce appeared in front of him. "That was hard."

"What's wrong?" Reinforce asked as Harry braced himself to her. "We are going to London. Nanoha has asked for some help." Harry stated as the two left.

"You get used to that in time." Lindy stated as she laughed.

Inside Nanoha's new vault…

"So I own all that is in here?" Nanoha asked as she looked around the vault carefully.

"Yes." A goblin replied as Nanoha nodded and walked back to the cart. "You can take anything you want from the vault at the moment but if you leave now the vault will be close till you hit the age of majority."

"Okay." Nanoha replied as she walked into the vault and felt a tremendous dark presence. 'Now that is dark.' Nanoha thought as she spotted the cup and smiled and walked out of sight. "Lindy, I need to talk to Harry and Reinforce." She stated into a video screen. "I know that you are in a meeting but this is an emergency."

{What's the rush?} Harry asked as he popped up on the screen.

"I think I found one of those Objects that Reinforce wanted to find, but I need her here to double check." Nanoha stated as she cut the communication. 'Please hurry.' Nanoha thought as she picked up the cup and felt it scream at her. 'Whoa!' She thought as she fought the defenses of the cup. "There. Raising Heart, would you please."

[Sealing.] Raising Heart stated as the gem flashed and a soft pink glow encased the cup.

"So do you think this is one?" Nanoha asked to her device.

[It might be so.] Raising Heart replied as Nanoha smile.

"Well the goblin did say I can take what I wanted." Nanoha stated as she looked about the vault and spotted a rug. "Yes that would do nicely in my parents Café." Nanoha stated as she unrolled the Carpet and used it to hide the cup. "I'm ready but I need some help with this rug." She stated as she picked up one end and the goblin picked the other end.

In the waiting area…

"Nanoha." Harry stated loudly as he walked up and looked at the rug. ~I thought you said you found one, Reinforce can't detect it.~

~I had Raising Heart seal it so that I could safely move it.~ Nanoha replied as she looked at the goblin. "We can take it from here, thanks." Nanoha stated as Harry picked up one end and helped her carry it.

~You called during the conversation I had planned out with Lindy.~ Harry stated as they emerged in Japan. "So the rug goes to your home?"

"Yup." Nanoha replied cheerfully as they continued on. "Though I did think it would look nice at the café."

"I see." Harry stated as they stopped at her house. "So can I see the item?"

"Yeah here." Nanoha stated as she opened the roll up a bit and handed Harry the cup.

"I can see." Harry stated as Reinforce appeared nearby.

"As can I. Your seal is breaking down." Reinforce stated as the pink glow was fading. "Raise the stars and hold the darkness." Reinforce stated as she held her hand over the cup. "Star point relay." Reinforce stated as three lines sped out in the same direction but she smiled. "I'll finish this up." Reinforce stated as she disappeared.

"Well I better report this." Harry stated as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Mom, dad, I found a nice rug for the store!" Nanoha shouted as she carried it inside.


	60. Secrets Revealed

On a desert world near a city…

{So when are you going to attack?} a video screen asked as the girl looked at the sky.

"Haven't you got research to do?" the girl asked bored. "I'll attack soon; right now there is a trap there."

{I see… so that idiot finally told them.} Dr. Flyheight stated as the girl nodded. {So what do you suppose the girl you recruited is doing?}

"Due is doing something for that other Doctor." The girl stated as she took the glove off her right hand showing pale skin. "I'm still amazed at your skill, I lost my arm and you were able to make a new one from nothing."

{Well not nothing I had to have something that had your DNA. Why are you bringing this back up?} Dr. Flyheight asked.

"Well for one thing I wouldn't have lost my arm if you didn't mess with my mom's experiment." The girl chided as she sat up. "And you found me in the ruble after everyone was evacuated."

{True… I shouldn't have messed with it, but I did it to save more lives if it wasn't done.} Dr. Flyheight stated as the girl sighed.

"You keep saying that." She muttered as she looked about and lay back down.

{Alright Alicia, I did it to prevent that experiment from causing a dimensional tear.} The guy shouted as she smiled.

"Finally. Well they have a patrol heading this way so cut the chatter." Alicia stated as she closed the screen and flipped into a cave that happened to be on the cliff face. 'Well that explains a few things now…' Alicia thought as she closed her eyes.

_Flashback…_

Inside a lab…

"Mom, what are you doing?" a young Alicia asked as she looked from the door.

"Alicia, did you run from Linith again?" Precia asked as she spotted her daughter.

"She was being boring." Alicia stated as she walked into the room.

"There you are Alicia." Linith stated as she ran to the doorway.

"Linith, you have to keep in mind that she is only a child." Precia stated as she looked at the experiment she was working on. "Alicia can stay and watch as long as she doesn't touch anything in here."

"I can see mom's work!" Alicia shouted in glee as she overheard.

Hours later…

"Alicia, we are going to do a test run so please stay right here." Precia stated as she herded her daughter into the watch station.

"Alright… what about Lin…" Alicia asked.

"I'll be needing her help with this." Precia stated as she walked out of the room.

'I wonder what is going on.' Alicia thought as she eased herself up to see out the window to see the machine start to look like it was working. "It works…" Alicia stated right before several alarms went off and her mother was teleported out of the lab area. "Mom!" Alicia shouted right as the machine exploded, sending her to the floor, as the glass exploded, and she blacked out in pain.

As Alicia was starting to come to…

"She is alive, good." A male voice stated as she felt he body being picked up. "She is in shock… her right arm… well she was lucky…" the male stated to someone.

"Good… so is she going to be…" another voice stated.

"No… I wouldn't do that to someone at that age… but her arm… maybe…" the first voice stated.

"What… what happened?" Alicia asked as she tried to open her eyes.

"Sleep for now. You'll be back to normal soon enough." The first voice stated as she felt a wave of healing magic touch her.

"Wha…" Alicia started to ask again but stopped when she fell asleep.

Hours Later…

'Where am I?' Alicia thought as she tried to sit up. 'My arm fell asleep.' Alicia thought as she used her left arm to raise herself up and look about but stopped when she saw a mirror on the other side of the room. "My… arm… what…" Alicia started to cry as she noticed that her right arm was missing from the upper arm down.

"Ah, you are awake." A male stated with lavender hair. "I take it you just found out. Sorry about that, the explosion ripped your arm off at that point.

"Who… Who are you?" Alicia asked as she scooted to the wall.

"Dr. Jail Scarlatti, I have worked with your mother before, Alicia." Jail stated as he walked over to a console. "Doctor, your patient is awake."

"You are not the one taking care of me?" Alicia asked as she looked at Jail.

"Sorry, he found you first. Also he might have a way to restore your arm." Jail stated as he walked away.

'Mom… did mom survive…' Alicia thought as the door opened again another doctor walked in.

"So he wasn't kidding that you are awake." The male stated as she looked at him.

"My name is Dr. Kyle Flyheight." Kyle stated as he looked at her. "I'm a cybernetics researcher."

"Jail said that you could fix my arm?" Alicia stated in a dead tone.

"I can't restore what was lost but I can give you a new arm." Kyle stated as she looked at him curious.

"How?" Alicia asked as she looked at the stump and wiggled it.

"Good you can still move it. I can build you an arm that is a prosthetic arm." Kyle stated as he looked at her in the eyes. "But I'll only do this if you want it."

"How long…" Alicia asked.

"It will take me a year to build one that your body will not reject." Kyle stated as he placed his hand on her good shoulder. "It won't be that long."

A year later and on the out skirts of Cranagan…

'It should be right about here.' Alicia thought as she looked about and saw her mother with... "Who is that…" Alicia muttered as she looked at Fate. 'She looks just like me…' Alicia frowned when she heard someone walk up behind her. "Hello Linith."

"Alicia, you're alive." Linith stated in surprise.

"Who is that with mom?" Alicia asked as she looked at the scene with a frown as she saw her copy look at Precia funny.

"That is Fate… Another one of your mother's projects that didn't fail. She thinks you are dead, so she cloned you from the only thing that they could find of you, your arm." Linith stated sadly.

"Can I be left alone?" Alicia asked as she turned and walked away.

"Alicia, don't leave, if you do Precia might go farther into depression." Linith stated making Alicia stop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alicia asked as she looked at the familiar with tears running down her face.

"Fate might be a clone but she isn't exact, she is right handed not left like you… how do you have a right arm?" Linith asked as she just noticed.

"I was rescued and they built me an arm in the year I was gone." Alicia stated as she clenched her hand but frowned when the hand wouldn't open for a few seconds. "It still has some delays. But what do you mean fall deeper."

"Your mother blames herself about the explosion and what ifs herself to sleep every time that Fate isn't like you. It will slowly push her into creating some mad scheme to resurrect you." Linith stated crying.

"I see… but as you see, I lost everything. She replaced me." Alicia shouted as she glowed blue for a second and disappeared.

"Sorry… I tried to talk her out of it…" Linith stated as she cried.

_Flashback end…_

'Why now…' Alicia thought as she stood up and looked at the city and smiled.

On another world but same style landscape inside a building that looked like a church…

"So this is the shroud of the saint king?" a sister asked as she smiled.

"Why yes, it is one of the most prized items here." A father stated as he looked at her but it quickly changed to a look of surprise.

"I'm sorry about that." The sister stated as she brought him to the floor and her form shifted to someone else. "I have my orders." She stated as she reached up and took the shroud. 'Though I wonder what he wants with a girl's death shroud.'

As she left the church…

{So Due what was it that you had to steal?} Alicia asked as Due stopped.

"Some Death Shroud of the Saint King." Due replied as she looked at the girl.

{Probably to make a copy of her. Not exactly the smartest thing to do.} Alicia stated with a frown. {And that's not a death shroud that is someone's cloak.}

"Wait then why does he want it?" Due asked with a frown.

{Funny… figure it out yourself.} Alicia stated as she cut the line.


	61. Luna's Revelation

Inside a destroyed city…

"Bardiche, where is she?" Fate asked as she floated above the wreckage.

[Sir, I cannot detect the young girl.] Bardiche replied as Fate scanned the ground for someone.

"Kya!" A young blonde girl shouted as she jumped out of a window at Fate only to be tied up by yellow bands. "Darn." Luna muttered as she glared at Fate.

"Luna, you need to be more focused as you attack, your device isn't intelligent." Fate stated as she floated in front of Luna.

"I know that, but what makes you so sure you caught me?" Luna stated as a golden triangle with a circle inside the triangle forming runes along the edges. "I'm not giving up yet!" Luna stated before disappearing from Fate's sight.

"What the!" Fate stated shocked as she looked about for signs of Luna only to raise her shield to block five red bolts. 'Stunning spells… this is about to get interesting.' Fate thought as she smiled. ~Shari do you still have Luna's wand?~

~Yes, why?~ Shari replied as she watched from the outside of the practice field.

~Nothing just wondering.~ Fate replied as she floated higher. "Luna, you better make sure you can dodge this!" Fate shouted as she raised Bardiche to the air.

[Thunder Blast!] Bardiche stated as an enormous array appeared under Fate. [Sir, the amount of power needed for this spell is nearly reached.]

"Bardiche, let's go!" Fate stated as she lowered her weapon to the ground. "Thunder Blast!"

'What is she planing?' Luna wondered as she looked at the sky to see several bolts of lightning flitter about Fate's location. 'That's not good.' Luna thought as she ran for the hallway right as the area exploded in yellow light.

Outside the battlefield…

"She finally took a page from Nanoha." Harry muttered as he looked at the explosion.

"Wow… must learn…" Nanoha stated as she started to have starry eyes.

"Nanoha, you already have one." Vita stated as she wondered what that spell was called.

After the effects died down…

"Bardiche, do you detect her?" Fate asked as she started to reload Bardiche.

[Sir, I do not.] Bardiche started as a yellow array appeared behind Fate blocking another volley of red bolts.

"Another volley?" Fate muttered to herself as she looked about, and this time seeing Luna running right at her. "She lost it." Fate frowned as at the tip of the spear had a small ball.

"Stupefy!" Luna shouted as the spear fired off several red bolts at Fate.

"Her spear! Bardiche, Cartridge load!" Fate shouted as she raised her hand up.

[Defenser Plus.] Bardiche stated as a yellow dome appeared taking the hits. [Plasma Lancer.] Bardiche stated as five balls appeared.

"Fire!" Fate shouted as all five fired only for Luna to disappear and appear above Fate. "Turn!" Fate stated as Luna impacted the dome.

"Huh?" Luna asked as she was hit in the back by the five spells and landed in a heap. "Not fair." Luna stated as she sat up.

"I've been doing this for some time; you lasted quite long against me." Fate stated as she helped the younger blonde up and the city scene was replaced by a dull grey area without any hint of damage. "You okay?"

"My pride was injured. I should have taken Hermione's advice and got the upgrade first." Luna stated as she used the spear as a walking stick. "I'm fine but how are you so powerful?"

"As I said I've been doing this type of combat for some time." Fate stated as she and Luna walked to the edge of the field.

"Luna, I got all the data to fully craft the AI for your device, but there is one hiccup." Mary stated surprising the young blonde. "We don't have any data on that array you used."

"You mean this one?" Harry asked as he held up his hand and a black version appeared. "Heaven's Tremble and the Ground Roars, Tear them apart!" Harry chanted as they all felt the dark energies appear. "Strike Raid!" Harry stated as the water behind him exploded with several black lines impacted with it.

"Yes, wait how do you have a spell with that array?" Mary asked as she looked at Luna.

"Well if one thing it is certain it is more an Earth in type." Fate stated as Mary looked at her. "Planet numbered ninety-seven." Fate stated to Mary.

"Ah… well if it is from that world, than the device should have the conversion system there already." Mary stated with a small gleam in her eyes, right before another explosion at another field took their attention. "That's where Signum and Daphne were at!" Mary shouted as they all ran to that ground to see the cityscape flickering as the area took massive damage.

~Signum you okay?~ Harry asked as he looked into the field.

~I'm alright…~ Signum muttered to Harry. ~Next time I'm not holding back.~ Signum stated as she helped Daphne to the ground. "She almost fried me with my own spell."

"It backfired on me." Daphne muttered as she collapsed as she looked at the field. "I really need to work on control."

[Erfaring kommer gradvist, min dame.] Shining Light stated as Daphne looked down.  _ **(Experience comes gradually, my lady.)**_

"Thanks." Daphne stated as she looked at Signum. "Next time no spells I really need to learn how to swing it first."

"Fine, but after you get used to it, we will fight like this again." Signum stated as Harry sighed. "Something wrong?"

"That is coming out of your paycheck." Harry stated as he pointed to the damaged field.

"Oh…" Signum muttered.

In an unknown location…

"Hey Wendy, what is your opinion of Otto, girl or boy?" Sein asked as they walked through a passageway.

"Otto could go either way; Otto might be a girl with a flat chest, though neither of us has gotten to see it, or a girly looking guy." Wendy stated as they crashed into Deed. "Oh Deed, what sex is your twin?"

"Not telling." Deed replied as she got up. "Otto is shy around the rest of the group." Deed stated as she walked away.

"What is there to be shy about? Unless Otto is a boy than yeah… but…" Sein gets a smirk. "I'll be seeing you later okay." Sein stated as she went through the wall.

"Where's Sein?" Cinque asked as she walked up behind Wendy.

"Ran off." Wendy muttered.

"Well time for training." Cinque stated as she dragged the red head off…

With Otto and Deed…

"The others are getting very concerned about you." Deed stated as Otto zipped up the suit over her bust. "Sein can move through walls you know."

"I do, it's just that I'm really insecure about my looks." Otto replied as she picked up the vest and put it on. "We have training soon, go on ahead Deed."

"Okay." Deed stated as she exited the room.

"You can come out now Sein." Otto stated as she stood in the center of the room.

"How, how can you detect me?" Sein asked as she walked out of a wall.

"It was easy. I take it you know my secret?" Otto asked as Sein grinned. "Please don't tell anyone, yet."

"Why not… you got a nice body." Sein stated as she got real close only to end up next to the wall smoking. "Personal space issues." Sein muttered as she stood back up.

"Sorry…. Just that I don't trust you not to grope me." Otto stated as she exited the room with a blush.

"Hmm… so Otto is that shy huh…" Sein stated aloud with a devious smirk.

Inside the training area…

"Wendy you need to spread those out more." Tre stated as she punched an orb back at Wendy, who then used her weapon to block the ball. "And being defensive too much can have issues." Tre shouted as she vanished from Wendy's sight.

"Tre…" Wendy asked as she looked about and then was kicked into the far wall.

"You lowered your guard." Tre stated calmly.

"This bites." Another red head muttered as she looked around. "You all have your gear and the doctor says mine will take a bit longer."

"Well Nove, you could always spar with me." Cinque stated as she put her knives away. "That way you don't get too bored."

"Sorry I'm late." Sein stated as she landed on her feet from the roof. "Ta!" A large beam smacks her and sends her into the wall. "Da…"

"Sein! I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself from firing." Deici stated as she ran over to the blasted Cyborg.

"Owie…" Sein stated as she started to get up. "I need to spot you first and make sure I'm not in range."

"Well girls I have an announcement to make I need to make some more adjustments to your equipment." Jail stated as he walked into the room with Uno.

"So this is going to cut into the time I get with mine?" Nove asked as she looked annoyed.

"Sorry Nove, but I'm still working on how to tie in your IS into the device." Jail stated as he knelt next to her. "In fact I've gotten the device to create a walkway but it doesn't last very long."

"I see… so when can I test it?" Nove asked as she looked happy about it.

"When the roadway it makes stays stable for more than twenty minutes, I rather not have to repair any damage done to you." Jail stated as he rubbed her head like a father would. "Tre, the training session is over so I can collect the equipment, well yours and Cinque's are stable." Jail stated as he saw those two frown. "Don't be mad I made yours before you were activated, the others were built for them."

Back with the TSAB…

"Here you go Luna." Mary stated as she handed Luna a charm. "I even gave it a standby mode. You have to do the full activation for the first run with it." Mary stated with a sigh. "Your device was the easiest to make. But now that I have the basic processor I can make others."

"Thanks Mary, so you've gotten less work recently?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, though I've been hearing other tech members complaining that they are being over worked." Mary stated with a frown. "I hope nothing bad comes out of this."

"So what does her device do?" Harry asked as he watched Luna start the activation sequence.

"Well for starters she can cast any spell that she learned while on earth, and those are far faster than normally produced." Mary stated as she looked over to Harry. "Second she can… well theorized that she could learn both Belka and Mid-childa magics." Mary stated as Harry nodded.

"Okay about Daphne's?" Harry stated as he watched Daphne and Signum go through movements for swings.

"Odd thing is it matches up with any Mid-childa device only difference is the programming is very different. It's likely that it is from another time period." Mary stated as she looked over to the two swordswoman.

"That's good." Harry stated with a sigh. "So if hers gets broken we can repair it."


	62. Reinforce's search

Near a rundown little shack…

"Over here Alister." Albus stated as he led his old friend to the shack. "My sources told me that Voldemort hid something here."

"And what a place to hide it, a rundown home." Alister stated as they walked in only for Albus to yell out in anger. "What's wrong?"

"Someone beat us here." Albus stated as he pointed at the floor as there was a box on the floor empty. "And what's worse is that they kept the item."

"You also wanted the item?" Alister asked as he looked about the room with his eye.

"Yes, it is supposedly the Resurrection Stone." Albus stated as Alister scoffed. "My ex wand that bonded with Harry was the Elder Wand, Alister."

"That is just a Fable, no one has found the supposed cloak?" Alister stated with a huff.

"The Potter Family Invisibility Cloak." Albus stated as he looked at his old friend.

"Ah, so that's why it was hard for me to find James." Alister stated with a sigh. "So that would make Potter the next target for this person."

"Or maybe that it was Harry that did this." Albus stated as they walked outside the house.

"Doubtful as Potter doesn't know where this place is." Alister stated as he left with a crack.

"Damn… who is moving one step ahead of me?" Albus muttered as he left with a crack.

Outside a Manor…

"Really old place, odd." Reinforce stated as she took one step in and was repelled. "Not desired effect."

"Reinforce?" A male voice stated from behind her.

"Sirius." Reinforce replied.

"What do you need in that old place?" Sirius as he walked to the gate. "It is one of my homes but I rather not be here at all if I could avoid it."

"I'm dealing with something that happens to have an item here." Reinforce stated as Sirius walked past the gate.

"Come on, might as well get it." Sirius stated as Reinforce followed Sirius and was surprised to find that she wasn't repelled. "Why did it block me the first time?"

"A member of the Black Family didn't allow you permission." Sirius stated as he opened the door. "Kreacher!"

"Master Sirius." Kreacher stated easily annoyed to see Sirius as Sirius is to see him, neither noticing Reinforce walk to another room.

"Don't bother I already found it." Reinforce stated as she picked up the locket.

"Put that down!" Kreacher shouted as Reinforce looked at him.

"I'm going to get rid of it." Reinforce stated making Kreacher calm down. "So you were tasked to destroy this?"

"Mater Regulas specifically told me that before he died." Kreacher stated sadly, making Sirius look at Kreacher.

"How did he die?" Sirius asked as he looked worried. "I heard that he-who-must-not–be-named killed him."

"Master, was asked for an elf and he volunteered me and I was forced to drink this vile liquid. When Master found out about this he asked me to take me to where I was used at, and he took the vile liquid and put a fake pendant handing me the real one ordering me to destroy it, he then fell into the lake and was consumed by these weird creatures." Kreacher stated making Sirius sigh.

"Could you make this place a little more livable, for my brother's memory?" Sirius asked.

"I will only if that necklace get destroyed." Kreacher stated as he watched Reinforce.

"This one has stronger protections, and since I don't want to damage the house." Reinforce muttered as she raised her arm up. "Gefängnis der Magie!" Reinforce stated as a large off colored world appeared. "Great, I brought you along."

"What is this?" Kreacher asked as Reinforce walked out and put the necklace on the ground.

"This is a dimensional space that I can do whatever I want with no damage to the real world." Reinforce stated as she smiled. "Despair in the darkness, and the light comes from beneath, I call upon thee to rupture the world. Diabolic Emission!" Reinforce chanted as she dropped her arm as a large sphere impacted the ground around the necklace, but what shocked Reinforce is that it survived the blast. 'Okay… need a stronger spell.' Reinforce thought as she held her hand out and a book appeared. "I summon the light of destruction, down upon my enemies, stars gather, and become the light which pierces everything, tear through everything in a blaze of light!" Reinforce chanted as a pink sphere started to form above her."Starlight Breaker!" She stated as the ball rippled and blasted forth sending a massive pink beam at the necklace, and once again the necklace appeared to be unharmed then it shattered as they all heard it scream. "Damn…" Reinforce muttered as she stood there taking deep breaths.

"Wow that second one did it?" Sirius stated as Kreacher was cheering.

"Yeah… but why was that one more successful?" Reinforce muttered as Sirius frowned when he heard. 'Well Hermione might not like what I just did, but she would understand.' Reinforce thought as she pulled the cup out and placed it on the ground. "Star Point Relay!" Reinforce stated as there was only one line being sent off. "Well, getting rid of this one and he will be closer to being destroyed. I'll do it later as I'm tired." Reinforce stated as she yawned, as she put the cup away and the odd world shattered.

Inside Hogwarts…

"Who else would know the locations of those items?" Albus muttered as he looked at the Diadem. "It seems highly unlikely for a student to recognize the importance of this item." Albus stated as he held it. "If I put it on it might give me the clues I need, but alas, I will fall quicker if I had to use it." Albus thought for a few moments. "I could use the Lovegoods as they are really good researchers, maybe they have a spell that will allow me to see who knows what they shouldn't know."

Near the Rookery…

'I'm sure Maria wouldn't mind me visiting again.' Albus thought as he passed the Wards, and knocked on the door of the house.

"Go away Albus." A female voice stated on the other side of the door. "You thought I was dead that one day."

"I made a mistake. I was visiting the Weasleys when I heard an explosion." Albus replied wondering why she is still mad about her lab going up.

"I know, but why would you immediately think I was dead?" Maria asked still not opening the door.

"Molly told me that you normally work in your lab during that time frame." Albus stated realizing that he is losing ground against her.

"Luna caught something and I was watching her while Xeno was working on his paper." Maria replied as Albus felt a tug. "Goodbye, and don't let a nargle hit you."

"I need your help!" Albus shouted as he was sent to the edge of the property. "Blast it, why didn't she just take her brat with her to the lab." Albus muttered as he left with a crack.

Inside the Rookery…

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Harlaown." Maria stated as she looked at Amy.

"It's not a problem, I've been told about that guy." Amy stated with a sigh. "I can see why Signum calls him a thorn."

"About that theory I have, are you a member of a military group that has more magical potential ever seen?" Maria asked with a weird gleam in her eyes.

"Huh…" Amy replied dumbly. 'I think I know where Luna gets it.' Amy thought as she looked thoughtful. "What do you mean by that?"

"You are, hmmm… could you help my daughter stay safe, and I don't trust Albus anymore now than I did when he tried to declare me dead." Maria stated as Amy looked surprised. "I surprised you didn't I?" Amy nodded to the question. "Well, sorry, I'm worried about her. Albus allowed her to get tortured and didn't even bother with any complaints. Yes, Luna told me what happened."

"I see." Amy stated with a sigh. "Luna is undergoing something that will help." Amy stated with another little sigh.

"Great, so about your kids?" Maria stated making Amy blink.

"I never mentioned my twins." Amy stated with a mild shocked looked.

"Oh… you didn't, well how are they?" Maria stated easily avoiding another odd question.

"They are fine…" Amy started to talk about how she had to endure those months with them.


	63. Plans

At the Granger's household…

"Caro, don't worry about me." Hermione stated as she knelt next to her ward. "I'll be fine."

"I heard things when I was with Erio at his house." Caro stated looking sad at her new mother figure. "We heard Lindy talking about something important coming up."

"I see." Hermione nodded as she looked thoughtful. "Guess that means the mission is almost over."

"It does?" Caro asked smiling.

"Yeah… but why so soon?" Hermione stated frowning. "Two of the members have just joined. I know I caused a stir." Hermione stated as she patted Caro on her head.

"Sis, I have a question." Rose stated as she looked into Caro's room.

"Go ahead." Hermione stated as she looked at her little sister.

"What array type do you think I am?" Rose asked as she stepped in looking down. "I asked the teacher at the end of last year and they said it will depend on what you happen to be like."

"Rose, calm down a moment." Hermione stated as she held her sister's shoulders. "Now focus like you were shown in class." Hermione stated as Rose closed her eyes. "Caro, you can try this as well." Hermione stated as Caro inched closer and followed suit. "Now Caro I want you to center yourself first and only do this with an experienced mage." Hermione stated getting a nod from Caro. "When you do have it, and you can start here Rose, is to slowly pull some power out and it should form an array." Hermione stated as two Arrays appeared beneath both girls, one an orange Belkan array and a pink mid-childa array. "Good, now open your eyes."

"Wow, this is what the teacher called a Belkan array." Rose stated with a smile but frowned when it disappeared.

"Caro you can stop too." Hermione stated as the pink one vanished. "I figured you had Mid-Childa Caro." Hermione stated as she smile.  _"Though I was a little surprised about yours little sister."_  Hermione hissed out checking something.

"Why were you surprised?" Rose asked not catching Caro's surprised look.

"Figured…" Hermione sighed. "Rose, next summer I'm going to try something with you." Hermione stated as she rubbed both girls heads. "Don't try that unless being supervised by another mage. Yes Caro, even you, I know that you already know how to draw it out as you can summon already." Hermione stated as Caro looked down. "Anyways you should practice those punches I showed you and some of those kicks too. You never know when they might come in handy."

"Caro, can I play with Fried?" Rose asked as Caro looked up.

"Sure!" Caro stated as Fried looked up from his little bed her new family bought for him. "I'll play too." She stated as all three left the room.

Downstairs…

"Mom, Rose might need to be checked for something." Hermione stated as she walked into the kitchen.

"Is it dangerous?" Emma asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Not really, but it will be easier if it is found earlier. She might have the same thing I have. A Rare Skill, Caro is in the same boat but I am already working on hers. If Rose has it that doubles my need for this." Hermione stated as she looked at her mother.

"And what is it that Rose could do?" Emma asked as she looked at Hermione.

"Well I just checked one thing out and she has that skill." Hermione stated as she smirk. "If it is what I think it is she can summon snakes as well."

"Like you can?" Emma asked as she has seen her daughter summon a few to help out around the house.

"Yeah, it just makes it a little easier if she can."Hermione stated as she sighed. "I can't check till the summer break though."

"Why is that?" Emma asked as she was curious.

"The mission that I'm helping with is coming to an end." Hermione stated sighing as she looked to the floor. "I'm afraid that I hid something from you."

"That you were inducted to the TSAB with great care." Emma asked as she saw Hermione looked surprised. "Lindy explained to us after we received a paycheck with your name on it in your third year."

"And you never told me?" Hermione asked as she looked annoyed. "I know I was hiding it from you but at least you could have alleviated some of it by telling me."

"Just think of it as repayment for not telling us dear." Emma stated as they both started to laugh. "I guess we both deserve that as we did ruin the fact that you had a crush on Harry."

"I'm not the only one now." Hermione muttered as she looked highly annoyed.

"Well who else has one?" Emma asked as she looked surprised.

"Daphne, I can believe that she started after I did." Hermione stated as she sighed again. "There is nothing else I can do on that. But Rose does need training on summoning if she can, and so does Caro."

"I saw that you've been helping her with that. I saw some of those steps you've done with Caro, could they be started with Rose while you are at school?" Emma asked as Hermione looked up.

"It could work…" Hermione stated as she looked at her bracelet. "You can try it, but do it slower than I did with Caro, Caro already could summon Rose is an unknown." Hermione stated as Caro and Rose ran into the house being chased by Fried.

"Tag?" Emma asked.

"Tag." Hermione replied as they both sighed.

At Harry's Beach House…

"So did Mary make the adjustments you wanted?" Harry asked as he saw Daphne without Shining Light next to her.

"Yeah, oddly she found the program in its data already. I guess being in pieces doesn't help a device." Daphne stated as she looked at the ocean. "Nice view."

"One of the reasons I bought the place." Harry stated as he sat down. "You do know that the battle is going to get a lot worse."

"I know; why does the TSAB want Earth anyways?" Daphne asked as she saw Harry sigh.

"I have asked as I wondered about it as well." Harry stated as he looked at the waves crashing against the beach. "Did you know that Nanoha, Hayate, Hermione, me and now you and Luna all have a device that either came from here or Earth?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Daphne asked as she looked perplexed.

"Normally recruits or beginning mages are not given an Intelligent Device." Harry stated as Daphne narrowed her eyes. "It isn't a slight on that. Intelligent Devices tend to control the user at times, so, why is it that mages from Earth can control those types of devices?"

"I see they want to Earth to join so that they can find out if this trend is correct or a fluke." Daphne stated as she started to look surprised. "Wait does that mean that the TSAB is just using Earth?"

"Not exactly, Earth also has resources that are vital to the TSAB, and thanks to a certain person the plans for it got moved up." Harry stated as he sighed again and then groaned.

"What is the… matter… Hayate put that top back on!" Daphne shouted as she spotted what made Harry groan.

"That isn't why I did that, that isn't her top." Harry stated as she looked again.

"Oh… then whose is it?" Daphne asked.

"Vita's." Harry replied as he slumped to his back. "When will she confess? This is starting to get out of hand." Harry stated as Hayate was sent flying over head.

"I still have it Vita!" Hayate shouted as she landed in a heap.

"And you will return it, Hayate." Harry stated sternly. "Or I might ask that you don't get to head to Earth unless it is for business only, for a period of time."

"Darn…" Hayate muttered as she stood up. "I was hoping to get Vita to put the top I left behind on."

~I'm not putting that thing on, it barely covers my chest at all.~ Vita mentally stated as Hayate blushed. ~Return the one that I bought.~

"When are you two going to admit it?" Harry asked as Hayate blinked and walked to where Vita is.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hayate stated before starting to run.

"Maybe Hermione is right, they do need a push." Harry stated as he got up. "Well I need to pack." Harry stated as he walked back into the house.

At another location…

"So you want Draco to kill Albus?" Severus asked as Tom looked at his only Death Eater of the Inner Circle left.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Tom asked.

"In a small way, yes. Draco wouldn't care if you tortured his father." Severus replied carefully. "In fact that Lucius tried to kill him might make it even worse."

"I see… what do you have in mind then?" Tom asked Severus.

"Well seeing that Potter and Albus doesn't seem to be working together, getting rid of the weaker threat first seems a bit of a good idea." Severus stated with his head bowed.

"And which do you think it the weaker of the two?" Tom asked getting a smirk on his face.

"Albus, Potter has shown some skill at evading a full fight with you and it might be because he is unsure on how to use said power. And with him at odds with one that might be able to help him with it and we take that one out…" Severus left it hanging as Tom slowly started to smile. "But I can't be the one to do it. Albus has me watched so that if I do any action that seems threatening to him I will be buried under charges that would find me found in Black's cell."

"So who do you think should kill the old fool?" Tom asked as he failed to notice that Severus was smirking.

"It would show the world just how much power you have obtained in your absence if you did it, you could tell the world that you were allowing the old man to have a few more years." Severus stated with his head still bowed.

"That is a good point, and with my most prized minions either in jail or dead. I need to show them why they joined me." Tom stated but then frowned. "Strangely though how do I attack Albus."

"Albus thinks he is safe inside Hogwarts, and as one of the Heirs you can walk in without the wards tipping him off." Severus stated knowing that it was a lie.

"Ah… and Halloween would be the best don't you think?" Tom stated with a smile that foretell bad things to come.

On a distant world…

"Why is it that one has to be here?" Alicia muttered as she surveyed the wreckage of a lab. "Where is it?" She shouted as she punched a wall and a secret door opened up and showed some stairs. 'Okay, that wasn't here before.' She thought as she walked down the stairs and walked into a room with a computer console sitting in the middle. "There's power…" She muttered amazed as she typed in her mother's password.

{ _If you are listening to this message Kyle, I sold that fragment to an auction after that accident after all Alicia did use it as a doodling board. If it is you Fate, go away, you are a failure. My poor sweet Alicia, why did you have to die?_ } The recording stopped as Alicia punched the machine.

"All I ever wanted was a sibling and all you cared about was your work." Alicia shouted as she looked saddened. "So Fate is it." Alicia frowned. "I'm not sure if you are that yet." Alicia muttered as she walked out but stopped and a screen appeared. "Doctor."

{Yes, Alicia?} Kyle asked as he looked at her.

"It isn't here. Mother sold it to an auction after the lab blew up." Alicia stated as she looked at the sky. "So I gather this one is lost for some time?"

{It is. Damn her. So do you know where she could be?} Kyle asked as he looked annoyed.

"Not really, but Fate would?" Alicia replied.

{I would rather you stay away from her for the time being. I'll do some research on finding it, you can start on the next piece.} Kyle stated as the screen closed.

'Why doesn't he want me to talk to her…' Alicia thought as she started to float. "I hate this place." She muttered before leaving.


	64. Impact

Inside Amelia's office…

"Why won't you arrest her?" Albus demanded as he looked at Amelia.

"One, the evidence shows that Bellatrix used the torture curse on her, Albus. And the second, the next spell fired was the killing curse, so either way she was dead, as you do know the punishment for that spell." Amelia stated as she looked annoyed. "What other reason is there for you to want her to be arrested. I have a missing spear that the unspeakables want me to find, several Death Eaters to be interrogated, and to top it off I had one of my Aurors quit. I don't have the man power to add one more item to the plate."

"She killed someone; there should be no reason for that much force to take someone down." Albus stated as he tried the moral high ground.

"That she did, but did you forget the clause in section nine on that law. If you did shall I say it for you, it allows anyone to kill in self-defense." Amelia smiled as Albus deflated. "In any case, Rufus had already pardoned her for that, in fact he pardoned all of them when he learned of it."

'Damn him, I thought he would be a puppet.' Albus thought as he started to head for the door.

"Oh, Albus, you might want to be prepared as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be more active sooner or later, he did lose a large chunk of his forces on two failed attacks." Amelia stated as Albus smiled.

"He wouldn't dare attack Hogwarts as he deems it his prize." Albus stated with his smile. "But I fear you are correct, I'll talk to the Minister about the budget for you."

At the Burrow…

"Ginny, why are you so adamant that they are great friends?" Molly asked her daughter as Ginny walked down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked as she looked surprised.

"That girl, Nanoha, killed a person and not to forget about those three girls that share the Potter name." Molly stated as Ginny started to laugh. "Ginerva!"

"Mom, place yourself in their shoes, would you kill someone to protect another person when it is the only way?" Ginny asked as she recalled Ron muttering about that on the ride back, making Molly back up. "I got told what happened with Nanoha, she had no choice. The knights that live with Harry, yes knights, they have been trained to be knights, not sure for what they never talk about that. They are doing what they were told to do, Harry can order them around."

"But to kill, that should be the last thing to do." Molly stated as she tried to reason with her daughter. 'Could what Albus told be true, that Ginny is being controlled by her friends?' Molly thought as she frowned.

"As a last resort yes, it should, but in some cases it has to be done, do you think anyone will morn if Finrir Greyback was killed?" Ginny retorted in the same breath as she sighed. "But then again you didn't see their eyes after the battle, I did." Ginny stated as she walked away from her mother. "In case you are wondering, Nanoha only used half of her full power, from what the others told me."

"Where are you going young lady?" Molly shouted as she heard the front door slam shut. "I'm losing her… And if what Albus told me is right… she could become a dark witch."

Outside…

"Damn it." Ginny shouted as she walked away. 'Who, who is using my family like that.' Ginny thought for a moment as she started to head for the Lovegoods to see if Luna was back, when she disappeared as a white glyph appeared beneath her. "What the bloody hell?" Ginny stated as she looked around and she saw metallic walls and Luna standing nearby. "Luna?"

"Hi Ginny, sorry about that." Luna stated as she walked up but stopped when Ginny settled in a stance that Hermione showed her. "Ginny, I haven't changed. I asked them to bring you up here so we can talk without anyone bothering us."

"Asked who?" Ginny asked as she hasn't moved much.

"Us." Fate stated as she walked into the room. "I'm not from Earth. Luna asked that you are the first of our friends be the first to learn the truth." Fate stated as she walked into the room.

"But you look human." Ginny stated as she looked confused.

"I don't understand why all of Earth's television shows depict aliens as strange looking races, there might be Terran looking ones." Fate stated as she showed the exit to Ginny.

"But that doesn't explain how Luna knows." Ginny stated as Luna smiled.

"I didn't till I took this back from the Ministry." Luna showed Ginny a star pendant. "I found out jewelry isn't sold much on Mid-Childa." Luna stated giving a hint to Ginny.

"Wait, then what is it?" Ginny asked as Luna held it differently and a spear appeared. "A hidden weapon, that's dangerous."

[I'm not dangerous.] the Spear stated making Ginny jump.

"It spoke… Items are not supposed to speak." Ginny stated scared as she remembered the dairy.

"It is different than the notebook." Luna stated making Ginny look at her. "Xelloss isn't dangerous unless I want to use it for combat. Xelloss Mode release." Luna stated as the spear disappeared and the star pendant reappeared.

"So why is it that you needed to show me this?" Ginny asked as Lindy walked up.

"Simple, the TSAB is planing to have Earth join its ranks. As we do have several powerful mages come from Earth, they deemed it worth it." Lindy explained spooking Ginny.

"When did you walk up?" Ginny asked as she held her hand to her chest.

"Be careful Hayate is far worse than that." Lindy stated making Ginny's eyes widen.

"You're joking Hayate couldn't be that stealthy…" Ginny tried to say as she never heard Hayate walk up anywhere she seen her. "Why doesn't she make noise?"

"A Rare Skill that we have no knowledge on how to replicate." Fate stated as she opened another door. "Harry and Hermione have one as well."

"What about you?" Ginny asked as she tried to think of why. "And what about Nanoha?"

"For some reason Mid-childa style Magic doesn't have Rare Skills often, and if one does appear it is one that has been seen before." Fate stated as she showed Ginny a seat.

"So what is this all about besides the fact that some alien race wants earth?" Ginny asked as she now looked annoyed. "I'm waiting for the joke to end." Ginny stated as a video screen popped up with Nanoha's face on it.

{Lindy, I'm ready for the pickup. Oh, hi Ginny… so you were the first one chosen.} Nanoha stated as she disappeared from the screen in a white flash.

"She vanished, and how is that floating!" Ginny shouted as Lindy face palmed and sighed.

"Sorry about that, I really need to work on my timing." Nanoha stated as she walked into the room wearing the same outfit that Ginny saw her wearing.

"What is with the school outfit?" Ginny asked as she looked at the strange outfit.

"School outfit?" Nanoha asked as she tilted her head then looked down. "Oh. Raising Heart, you forgot something." Nanoha deadpanned.

[Sorry my master.] Raising Heart stated as the outfit glowed pink and rewove about her forming a uniform.

"Stupid training exercise." Nanoha muttered as she Lindy raised an eyebrow. "I know everything about training but that last student really pushed my temper, I almost showed him why you are supposed to listen to a captain." Nanaha muttered as Lindy started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"I do recall you stating the opposite when you were in their shoes Nanoha." Lindy stated making Nanoha laugh.

"How did your clothes change?" Ginny asked as she thought how it could help.

"That was my Barrier Jacket, it protects me from harm when it is up but it is draining to keep it up all the time, though I hardly feel it anymore." Nanoha stated rubbing her head with her hand. "Anyways, Fate, after I get changed wanna go on that date?" Nanoha asked as she left the room.

"Yes." Fate replied as she followed Nanoha out of the room.

"I had them pegged during the initial meeting they had." Lindy stated with a smile.

"So that type of relationship isn't frowned on?" Ginny asked as she looked curious.

"Not really, just as long as they are happy the higher ups don't care what they do on their personal time, as long as it isn't illegal." Lindy stated as she looked at Ginny. "We are going to have a long chat." Lindy stated as both Luna and Ginny saw a cat look on Lindy's face.

With Albus…

"So you say that Voldemort is planing to attack me this year. I'll keep an eye on Draco and anyone related to a dark family." Albus stated to Severus.

"I didn't say he was going to use someone else, Albus. Open your ears; he is going to do this personally." Severus stated angrily.

"And he wouldn't attack me here either way, so he would be forced to use a student to attack me." Albus stated as he tried to wave off Severus's plea.

"You will regret this Albus, mark my words Albus, you will fall from the pedestal that you put yourself on when you realize that you are wrong." Severus stated as he left the room.

"You don't know how Tom thinks Severus, I do." Albus stated as he looked at the diary and diadem. "Who else knows about these?" Albus asked as he looked at the items. "Whoever it is left all the charms on the diadem there, so they know a way to purify an object without destroying it, I must stop them, Tom wouldn't try to kill Harry if he learns of Harry's connection to him." Albus stated with his head down. "Why am I losing people's trust, and why is Harry slipping from my path?"

Later on…

"Carim, so what have you figured about those two prophecies that I handed to you?" Harry asked as he sat in her office.

"The one that you said Albus gave you is exactly what Hayate said it was rubbish. The other one is still being analyzed and at the moment several lines are still confusing them." Carim sighed as she looked at her friend. "And if it makes you come to me about it, you must think it is worth something."

"Well both Albus and Tom think it can help end the war going on there. I really think it is rubbish but it does mention my knights by an offhand comment." Harry stated sighing as he held his head in his head. "Also Hayate's dreams are still acting up, but it only happens if she is around my Reinforce, it is starting to worry me."

"Tell me about them again, I heard about the ones that she was the master of the tome, are these still the same way?" Carim asked as she looked worried.

"Yes, and one of them made her worried about Nanoha recently, as you heard that Hayate has requested to be on any mission that Nanoha has been placed on." Harry stated looking worried. "It has both Fate and Vita annoyed about it."

"I heard about that, but she was told that they can't have two aces on a mission at the same time." Carim stated as she heard one of those arguments. "It has gotten me worried about it has she told you why?"

"Well she told Zwei who told me. It seems that she had one that Nanoha was in a wheelchair after a mission went badly. It freaked her out." Harry stated as he looked worried. "I had my hand involved by placing Signum on those missions with her. Signum did tell me that Nanoha is taking things more carefully than normal." Harry stated with a smile.

"So what age was Nanoha supposedly at?" Carim asked making Harry blink.

"Twelve I think is what Zwei was told." Harry stated as he then recalled how reckless Nanoha was when she was that age. "It does seem to fit, so what is wrong with her?"

"This all started when she Unisoned with Reinforce?" Carim asked as she frowned.

"You know what it is?" Harry asked as he looked at her.

"Not exactly, it could be one of five things it does take some research on it, I'll put someone on it, if I could can I have Yuuno for this?" Carim stated as Harry looked at her oddly. "He is a Scyra right? He can find the tomes that are needed in the Infinite Library." Carim stated as Harry nodded. "Good, that takes some time off the research but it will still take time to figure it out."

"So off the top of your head what do you think it is?" Harry asked as Carim looked down.

"Off the top, well it would have to be a certain spell that resides in your tome, the one that I told you never to cast as the effects of it is dangerous." Carim stated calmly.

"But I never cast it…" Harry stated harshly.

"You asked me for my opinion on the facts. It fits, she has dreams of being the master but she isn't right, the thing is we need one more thing to prove that; she has to take an injury that shouldn't be survivable, but I rather not test that as she is my friend." Carim stated as she looked at Harry who looked mad. "You said it yourself it takes a lot more to hurt you so the same could be same for her, but I rather not test that and hope it is one of the other four."

"What could make her use it? That is a one shot spell." Harry stated as he pulled out the tome and flipped it to a page. "I don't understand why, if that theory is right, why she would cast it."

"I hope that we never find out." Carim replied as she sighed.

"I'll send Yuuno to the Library, you give him the list of books to look at, but only the other four first." Harry stated making her look at him.

"Why?" Carim asked.

"If it happens not to be those other four then it has to be that one. How long should it be before he finishes that research?" Harry stated making her nod.


	65. Dangerous New Year

At the Harlaown household…

"So Albus doesn't think that Tom will attack him at Hogwarts?" Lindy asked Severus.

"Correct, but I know you have a family so where are they?" Severus asked as Lindy blushed. 'I think this is a trap.'

"Fate is out on a date, so she should be home after ten. Chrono is at his own house watching Erio, so it's just the two of us." Lindy stated as Severus sighed. "I don't think she would mind that you are moving on. In fact that she would probably yell at you to." Lindy stated as Severus just looked at her.

"She never knew, and I said something to her to break several years' worth of friendship to her." Severus stated making her look at him. "No she isn't alive today because of another mistake I made, one that I think was a set up."

"Harry's mother. Is that another reason you hate him?" Lindy asked as she looked at him closely.

"Not anymore, he reminds me of Lily more than James even though he looks like James. But I have a role to play at the school and it bothers me." Severus stated as Lindy sighed.

"Albus expects you to hate Harry but dislikes the fact that Harry talks to you while you are in Japan." Lindy summed up making Severus stare at her. "Well it fits, Albus has this whacky plan to have Harry die before Tom does and that is hard to do because of another factor."

"I see." Severus stated calmly. "So what is this factor, is it the reason why Harry was the only student besides Hayate that wasn't in the hospital wing for three days?"

"Wait, Hayate wasn't that hurt either?" Lindy asked shocked.

"Well she was injured enough to be sent to the hospital wing like the others but she was released three days before the rest, Harry was released the next day." Severus stated making Lindy looked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Hayate doesn't have regeneration like Harry does, so how…" Lindy muttered making Severus raise an eyebrow.

"If I make a quarry, since I'm on your side in this, could you explain to me what I'm joining?" Severus asked hoping to change the topic.

"Well, sure, you have risked your life to help our plans." Lindy stated as she stood up. "We'll talk some more in the living room."

"I just hope it isn't some idealistic mojo with a stance against killing." Severus muttered making Lindy laugh. "It is isn't it?"

"Not necessarily that way, but it does have laws. The TSAB is a galactic government." Lindy stated as Severus paled. "I see you know what that means. The bureau is looking to add Earth to the administered worlds list and have it join the fold."

"So what do the letters stand for, I'm not a fool to think that the group you work for is just four letters long." Severus stated collected.

"Time and Space Administration Bureau, is what those letters stand for but it is a mouthful to say." Lindy stated making Severus chuckle.

"So you are an alien?" Severus stated making her quirk an eyebrow. "I figured that much as you know about this bureau too well not to be one."

"I see, yes, I'm an alien but that doesn't make me non human, just someone from another planet." Lindy stated as Severus laughed. "You seem quite calm."

"It was starting to add up, during the four years that we knew each other. I was wondering how you detected the mark when it wasn't visible." Severus stated making Lindy sigh.

"Well, to sum things up, this year everything drops. Tom and Albus has to be taken down, and the sooner the better." Lindy stated making Severus look at her.

"You know I might actually enjoy your plan." Severus stated as they started to talk about other things.

Inside Albus's office…

"So you want to be the defense teacher for another year?" Albus asked as he looked surprised that a defense teacher didn't just quit. "I'll understand if you don't."

"I know of the curse, but remember that affects the one that was hired at the start of the year, I wasn't." Dora stated as she smiled in her head.

'So she wants to show me up?' Albus thought as he looked at her. "I see; I'll accept so are you going to use the same way you taught last year?"

"No, I have a choice book that was released recently; Moody needs to find a better way to spend his time." Dora stated as Albus frowned. "I take it you didn't hear about it. I did, right as I was leaving the corps."

"I guess you can be the teacher again." Albus stated as he sighed. 'Another good teacher, with this Harry will not be so easily beaten by Tom, but this way Tom would be weaker for me to take him down. I think I can work with this.' Albus smiled as he thought about that. 'The ring, the diadem, and the book were the ones that I figured where they would be. And the locket was at the site either, R.A.B. who had those initials?' Albus thought as he looked at the fake locket.

At the start of the school year, on board the train…

"So Hayate what is with the doll?" Draco asked as he saw Zwei in her lap.

"I'm not a doll!" Zwei shouted as she glared at Draco.

"A fairy!" Draco shouted in shock and looked at Hayate. "Or is she like Agito?"

"Zwei, don't draw attention to yourself." Hayate stated as she sighed. "I found that as long as I do several steps those dreams go away, but if I don't do them after a while they come back."

"That sounds annoying, have you been told why they happen?" Daphne asked as she looked up from looking at a charm she managed to get Mary to do for her.

"Not really I've been told to ignore them as much as possible and that it could have been caused by me unisoning with Eins." Hayate stated making Harry glare at her. "Well Eins and Zwei are related."

"Reinforce doesn't like being called that." Harry stated as Zwei looked at him.

"I don't mind being called Zwei." Zwei stated as Harry sighed.

"He was talking about the other Reinforce." Hayate stated as she patted the head of Zwei.

"Wow she didn't absorb her." Draco stated making Hayate stick her tongue out. "So why doesn't she merge with you?"

"You mean like this?" Zwei asked as she looked at Draco with a mischievous smile.

'Allowing Agito and her get along like that was a bad idea.' Harry thought as he saw that smile.

"Unison In!" Zwei stated as she phased into Hayate changing Hayate's hair color to light blue, while lengthening the hair, and giving her clothes a lighter tone.

"Damn." Hayate muttered as she sighed. "Yes, I know my appearance just changed and the hair is the hard part. I have no idea why it does that."

~Reinforce, did you happen to noticed that Hayate looks like you when she unisons with Zwei?~ Harry asked the older unison device.

~Now that you mentioned it, I can see it too. But how, the only way to check that she naturally would look like that every time is if she unisoned with Agito.~ Eins replied making Harry sigh.

"Hayate, there is something I want to check." Harry stated making her look at him.

"And that is?" Hayate asked as she looked annoyed. "Unison Cancel." Hayate stated as Zwei popped out. "Don't unison with me unless I ask please." Hayate stated to the young device.

"But it is fun." Zwei stated looking cute.

'Must resist saying ah…' Hayate thought in her head as she looked at the small device. "Zwei, not everyone at the place we are going is going to be a friend, and we really don't want to tip our hands anytime soon."

"I'm sorry." Zwei stated so cutely that even the guys were affected.

At the school…

"Attention students, as you recall Professor Tonks has returned for another year." Albus stated making the entire student body erupt in cheers. "And with that said please enjoy the feast." Albus stated with a frown as he tried to figure out how she managed to survive.

"So Dora, you made it for another year, hope you do better this year." Minerva stated as she looked at Albus. "Tough it pains me to say that Albus has been through several defense teachers now."

"I know I had seven different ones remember." Dora stated making Minerva laugh as she remembered that she was an ex-student. "Forgive me I forgot that you graduated five years ago."

"It doesn't seem like it though." Dora stated as she remembered some her training at the TSAB. "It just seems like it was a long time." Dora stated as she looked at her plate. "So do you think anything bad will happen this year?"

"I should hope not, with all the events that happen in the past few years, I'm appalled with what had happened." Minerva stated with some vehemence.

"Sorry, didn't know that it was a touchy subject, I was just curious as Albus hasn't said anything right?"

"Nothing special this year, just that we should watch certain students for odd behavior." Minerva stated with a smile. "I don't think the he understands that kids will be kids."

'Or a trap that will happen because he under estimates his opponent.' Dora thought as she recalled the briefing. "I was asking as every year so far an odd event has happened during Halloween… well save last year."

"I get your point; I just hope that it happens again." Minerva stated as she sighed. "Nothing happens on Halloween and we have another peaceful year."

"Ten gallons that something bad happens, and it still makes a peaceful year." Dora stated with a smile.

"You lose two ways with that bet." Minerva stated as she frowned. "But I'll take it."


	66. Numbered Trouble

"Due, so what is the next task that he gave you?" Alicia asked as she spooked the cyborg.

"I hate it when you do that." Due stated as she looked at the girl wearing a yellow tank top and a black shorts. "So why out here on the beach?"

"Less noticeable attention at the beach." Alicia stated as she leaned back watching the waves. "So your next task?"

"Spy on the brains of the TSAB." Due stated as she shrugged. "You want me to send you the information too?"

"Sure… I need something to do while Kyle bores me to death, I'm wondering why he hasn't allowed me to see the clone." Alicia stated as Due looked at her.

"You haven't been told?" Due asked as she looked confused.

"Been told what?" Alicia asked as she glared at the second cybrog.

"Precia Testarossa died eleven years ago trying to resurrect her daughter with the jewel seeds, well that was the official report stated, that is." Due stated as she then found herself pinned to the ground by an angry teen. "I thought you knew."

"Why…" Alicia muttered as she let Due up. "Why did she do that?" Alicia muttered as she punched the ground. "Go. I have something I need to do." Alicia stated as she walked away.

"What is up with her?" Due muttered as she shifted forms and left in another direction.

Inside a base…

"Doctor, are you sure it is wise to let Due spy on you like that?" Uno asked as she looked at Jail.

"No, but it does makes things interesting. Have you left the data that I have two of those fragments in the open?" Jail asked as Uno looked at him.

"I'm not sure what that would help you with?" Uno asked as she nodded that she did the task.

"Why to have a sibling meeting why else. Kyle is always predictable and once he knows that I have two fragments he is going to wait for me to make a massive move before sending little Alicia after the two that I hold, at the same time I plan to have Fate here trying to arrest me." Jail stated making Uno look at him. "You see they will start to fight allowing me to escape."

"And what if that doesn't happen?" Uno asked.

"Then I get arrested, I'm no match for the two of them." Jail stated keeping his real plan to himself.

"I see… so should we plan to be prepared for this?" Uno asked as she looked at the plans. "Why only keep Sein, Tre, Sette, and myself here?"

"If I had more than twelve I might have a bit more leeway, but alas I don't." Jail stated as he tossed something off to the side. "Nove's equipment is a pain."

"Why did you use that DNA to make her than?" Uno asked as she sighed.

"Didn't want Kyle to make another child Cyborg from her." Jail stated as he typed at a keyboard, that looked like a piano.

"I see, about Cinque and Tre, will they be able to fight that mage that took them down?" Uno asked.

"Not sure, she might be stronger now than she was then." Jail stated as he looked at the airport fire video again. "In fact I think she might be even stronger than ever. There is something that bugs me though."

"And that is?" Uno asked as she rubbed her head.

"What is the TSAB planning by making another division?" Jail asked as he pointed to the article he just found.

At the library…

"I understand your position, ma'am, but I have been authorized to look at those books." Yuuno stated to an official.

"We haven't been given any notice of request." A stern looking woman replied as Yuuno sighed.

"Let the ferret past." Chrono stated as he walked in. "The request came from Sir Carim of the Saint Kaiser Church."

"You have to rub the ferret part in don't you?" Yuuno asked as he walked past the woman.

"That is highly irregular, normally she sends a member of her church not one of them." The woman snidely stated.

"She is looking for specific books so she needs a Scrya to find them. Anyways think about this with one of them working for you, you could get the information out faster." Chrono stated as he handed the woman a sheet of paper. "As of now Yuuno Scrya is a member of the Infinite Library, as such he has access to any and all tomes he can look at."

"You can't do that!" she shouted as Chrono just smirked.

"Look at the signatures." Chrono stated as he walked away.

"You could…" the woman sighed as she looked at Yuuno start to float about in the endless space.

Hours later…

'Odd… no way it could be this.' Yuuno thought as he looked at a list of ideas. "Carim, I just checked the first two, and those are unlikely."

{I see, and the other two?} Carim asked as she sat behind a desk.

"Haven't checked, but I'll need a break." Yuuno stated as he yawned. "I haven't used this in a long time."

{I see, go ahead.} Carim replied as she closed the link.

'Why is this needed, the others might need my help?' Yuuno thought as he went to leave, but stopped. 'Could it be on Hayate's unusual unison?' Yunno thought as he floated to the exit point.

At Hogwarts, Slytherin girl dorms…

"So Hayate what's with the appearance change?" Tracy asked as she saw Hayate with long blue hair sitting on her bed reading a course book.

"A secret, Daphne knows so it's not dangerous." Hayate replied as she laid out to stretch. "Hopefully I can fix a problem that came up at the end of last year doing this." Hayate muttered as she stared at the ceiling.

"Tracy, she isn't going to talk about it." Daphne stated as Tracy sighed. "I know what is going on now and I quite agree with my friends."

"Daphne, you aren't planing to do something stupid are you?" Tracy asked as she heard of some of her friends exploits.

"Not yet, soon maybe." Hayate stated as she closed her book after sitting back up. "Tracy, you are a half blood right?" Hayate asked for the first time.

"How, I haven't told… Daphne you told her!" Tracy shouted close to tears.

"Don't bother worrying, Tracy." Hayate stated as she looked at her roommate. "But I was asking you about the subject, how likely is it for a half blood to get anywhere in the ministry?"

"Not far." Tracy muttered as she recalled her father telling her that. "Why?"

"You'll see; I already got the answer about Muggleborns, from Draco. Halfbloods are the one that was the tricky part." Hayate stated as she smirked. "Let's just say that you'll be surprised by the end of the year."


	67. Fallen into a Trap

Inside the Gryffindor girl's dorm after a month during the morning of a Friday…

"Vita, at eight could you meet me at the meeting room." Hermione asked quietly as they got ready. "It looks like you stabilized on your age."

"Yeah, sixteen, I hope it sticks." Vita muttered as she looked at herself. "I just had to make fun of Signum."

"That's karma, Vita." Hermione stated as she left.

"I should be careful on what I wish for." Vita muttered as she left as well.

In a hallway…

~Is Vita going to be there?~ Daphne asked Hermione.

~Yes, did you ask Hayate to be there?~ Hermione asked as she looked at her friend.

~She will be, Hayate, thinks you are going to be chatting about Designs for outfits for Vita.~ Daphne stated as Hermione smiled.

~Good, I'm amazed how fast you learned this.~ Hermione stated making Daphne frown.

~Why?~

~It took me a better part of two years to get it down packed.~ Hermione replied as she sighed.

With Vita around Eight…

'I hope it isn't what I think it is…' Vita thought as she saw the door ready to be opened. "Okay Hermione…" Vita started to say but saw several chairs and a bed. "Okay… What gives?" Vita muttered as she looked around the room and saw no one. 'Great I'm early.'

"Hermione I brought the… Oh hi Vita." Hayate stated as she saw Vita looking around. "So Hermione asked you to be here?"

"Yeah, she asked you too?" Vita asked as she then saw the door vanish. "She better have a good reason for this."

"Huh…" Hayate replied as she turned to look were Vita was and sighed. "Great she trapped us in here."

~I did, your antics ends tonight.~ Hermione told them.

~What antics?~ Hayate asked as she looked worried.

~You know which ones I'm talking about, you too Vita.~ Hermione stated back. ~The door will not appear unless something happens.~

~You are taking this too far! Hermione let us out of here.~ Hayate shouted as she started to sigh. "Great, I had hoped to hide this for some time."

"Hide what?" Vita asked as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Figure it out." Hayate muttered as she walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. "This has to be revenge, she has turned evil."

"Hermione isn't evil; she just had enough of something." Vita stated as she looked at her friend.

"But she trapped us in here together and didn't tell us what she is tired of us doing." Hayate replied as she sat up blushing. "Ummm… Vita, pull you top up a bit."

"Huh." Vita replied as she looked down and then pulled the top up a bit. "The banes of a large chest…" Vita muttered as she sighed. "Wait, I thought you like seeing other girls' chests?"

"About that… Yours is different…" Hayate muttered as her face went a different shade of red.

"Different how? Sure they are bigger than Signum's, but how are they different?" Vita asked as Hayate started turning redder.

"Just different!" Hayate shouted as she kicked her shoes off and hid under the covers. "Leave it at that!"

"Answer the question then it might help us out." Vita demanded as she stood up and moved to the bed.

"I don't wanna." Hayate stated as she curled up. "It would ruin everything."

"Huh." Vita stated startled. "How?"

"Not answering." Hayate replied as she reached up picked up a pillow and threw it at Vita. "There have a pillow, I'm taking the bed. Hermione might let us out in the morning."

"Don't we normally share a bed at home?" Vita retorted as she picked up the pillow.

"I know… Alright we can share, but you can't bug me on the reasoning of hiding something." Hayate stated as she popped her head up.

"I'm just worried about you." Vita stated as she went to the other side. "And we do need to plan our revenge on her."

"Agreed, so how about we trap her and Daphne in here?" Hayate asked as Vita snorted.

"And having them start to plan on how to take Master Harry together?" Vita replied.

"They wouldn't work together as they both want him for themselves." Hayate replied.

"Yeah, but you don't know how this room would react." Vita replied as she sighed. 'I would like to know how she feels about me, she treats me differently.'

'I can't believe that I'm in love with her… It makes me want to touch her but I'm afraid that it will damage our friendship.' Hayate thought as she looked at Vita. 'She looks so cute… Nice to look at…' Hayate sighed as she stared back at the ceiling. "What about if we trap them all in here?"

"I would like my master to be in one piece." Vita retorted as she sighed. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I agree, let's go to sleep and find out why Hermione trapped us in here for." Hayate stated as she rolled to the left and away from Vita. 'This is the first time that I am at a lost… if I sleep facing her I might not be able to contain myself…'

'Odd she normally sleeps facing me… is she mad at me?' Vita thought as she drifted to sleep.

In the morning…

~You two are still in there?~ Hermione's voice woke them both up. ~Crap… Harry is mad at me for doing this.~

~So tell us how to get out.~ Vita retorted making Hayate sigh in relief.

~About that… You both need to admit something to the other person in the room to get out.~ Hermione stated in a scared tone.

~Wait what!~ Hayate shouted shocked. ~Why?~

~You both been distracted recently and I've gotten tired of it.~ Harry stated annoyed. ~I asked her to help you too along not trap you into saying it.~

'So that's why Harry is annoyed at her.' Both girls thought as they then realized that the other is hiding something.

"Ummm… Vita…" Hayate started to say as she looked at Vita.

"Yeah, Hayate?" Vita stated as she looked over.

"I… really don't know how to say this…" Hayate muttered as she sat up. "I can't do this yet." Hayate shouted as she jumped away. "I don't want to damage a friendship like this."

"Why would it damage it?" Vita stated as she got up as well and slowly walked over to the girl.

"This is why!" Hayate stated as she moved over to Vita grabbed her head and kissed her right on the lips.

'Hayate… she… kissed… me?' Vita thought as they separated.

"See I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I'll…" Hayate started to say but was interrupted when Vita kissed her.

"Shut up and stop being annoying." Vita stated as they separated once more. "See the door is back. So how long?"

"Third year. You?" Hayate replied as she put her shoes back on.

"Fourth, then again I had just entered Puberty then." Vita stated as she sighed. "We were both scared?"

"Yeah, so now what?" Hayate asked as they exited the room to see Fate and Nanoha staring at them.

"You…" Nanoha started to sputter as she started to blush.

"Looks like I win Nanoha." Fate smiled with a cat-like grin.

"If you were betting that we were in there doing something naughty then you are wrong." Hayate stated when Fate's grin disappeared and Nanoha's head tilted.

"Then what were you two doing?" Nanoha asked as she saw them blush. "You… You … You two finally admitted to each other?" Nanoha asked with a smirk. "Finally pay back."

"How?" Hayate asked as she tried to control the blush.

"When?" Vita asked as she blushed to a dark hue.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out." Nanoha replied as she looked at Fate. "I won that bet."

At another location…

"So Severus, does Albus still think I'm not going to attack the school?" Tom asked as he looked at Severus.

"He believes that you will be using a child of a Death Eater to attack him. He doesn't think that you will attack the school as long as he stays there." Severus replied wondering how he got into this position.

"I see, so he thinks that I will never attack him. Fine I'll show him the true might of my forces. I have recruited more than I had lost in those failed assaults I had earlier this year." Tom stated as he glared at one of the remaining Inner Circle. "I'm amazed that you didn't allow yourself to be caught Lucius."

"I knew you still had a use for me my lord." Lucius replied bowing to Tom, and then he started screaming as Tom pointed his wand at him.

"I don't recall failures as a positive, I asked you to get me your son only to find out that he isn't like you at all." Tom stated as he stopped the punishment on the elder Malfoy. "Severus you are to tell Albus that I am planning the attack during the Winter Holidays. When, in fact, I will be attacking during Halloween just to see the fool's face." Tom ordered as he started to laugh.


	68. Tom's Folly

Night of October 30th, in the Hidden room…

"This is his plans." Severus stated as he told the group what Riddle was planning. "I'll be taking part under the guise that I'll be reinforcing his forces with those in Slytherin."

"Is that wise?" Harry asked as he looked at the teacher.

"I can see your point; I could bring those that I know will follow Tom." Severus replied as he sighed.

"Professor, I have a question, when is the attack going to happen?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord has stated it might take him time to get through all the wards of the school for his attack, why?" Severus asked.

"So if the wards allowed him to pass it would be earlier than he expected right?" Hermione asked as she started to smile.

"Yes, but that would give him more… targets… You plan on letting him in just to take him out entirely?" Severus stated shocked.

"Well it is dangerous, but we can handle it." Hermione replied as she stood up. "We have our plan set up when you told us about the attack, now we can implement it." Hermione stated as she and the others left the room.

"Why do I have the feeling that I just unleashed a sleeping dragon?" Severus muttered as he sat there with wide eyes.

The next day in the evening at the word lines…

'Odd they fell a little too easily… or it might be because I'm the heir to the castle.' Tom thought as his forces crossed into the grounds of Hogwarts heading for the great hall that was celebrating Halloween.

Inside the Great Hall…

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Minerva thought as she saw Harry sitting there at the feast. 'I have a really bad feeling about this.' Minerva thought as she saw that Harry's friends were tense.

"Albus Dumbledore, prepare to die!" Tom shouted as he blasted the doors open.

"Voldemort!" Albus stated shocked as he never thought that would happen.

"Schwertkreuz, Set up." Harry stated as he stood up. "I've had enough of this foolishness." Harry stated as an ornate staff appeared and his outfit changed.

"Harry, don't become what he has became." Albus stated but was shocked that Harry laughed.

"Albus, be quiet." Harry stated as he walked to the middle of the great hall. "Tom, I guess this means that we will fight instead."

"Out of my way, Potter. And don't call me that!" Tom shouted as he glared at the teen. "Attack!" Tom shouted as he waved his arm over his shoulder and several Death Eaters rushed in. "Kill all those that are not pure in blood or a blood traitor."

"I'm sorry but this is where your folly ends." Harry stated as several students had wands aimed at them. "Begin." Harry stated as hell broke loose as Death Eaters found themselves fighting some of the students. "Now Tom, it ends here. Reinforce, Unison in." Harry stated as he held up a book and his hair went blonde.

"Harry, be careful!" Albus shouted as he realized that is how he changed his appearance. "You can't trust a spirit not to take you over."

"Be quiet." Signum stated as she sliced off an arm of a Death Eater. "Agito!" Signum shouted as she sheathed the sword and Agito flew over.

"I take it this farce is over?" Agito asked as she saw Signum nod. "Good, Unison in." Agito stated as the air around Signum started to burn and dissipate with Signum's new look.

"How…" Albus muttered as he then saw that all of Harry's friends were easily pushing the Death Eaters back with no problem. "How can this be?" Albus muttered as he then saw Harry easily push Tom away from those that have nothing to do with the fight. 'I'll follow them and see who will win.'

Outside…

"This place should seem like a great place." Harry stated as started to fly and land on one of the hoops of the Quidditch pitch.

"You can fly!" Tom shouted in surprise. "Avada Kedavra!" Tom shouted as he fired the green bolt of energy at Harry and frowned when Harry deflected it.

"Roar over the Echoes of Time. Resound, the Horn of Judgment." Harry shouted as Albus got there and was surprised to hear the chant. "Ragnarök!" Harry shouted as three whit balls appeared and blasted as one at Riddle.

"Fortis!" Riddle shouted as a shell protected him from some of the blast. "How, I survived this without injury the last time?"

"The last time, I was restricted to an A-rank mage. This time, this time I'm restricted to S-rank." Harry stated with a smirk.

"You held back!" Tom shouted in shock.

"I can't help that fact." Harry stated in a calm voice. "I'm normally not allowed to use my full power, heck I'm still holding back." Harry stated with a smile. "Albus you can stop hiding."

"How can you still be holding back?" Albus asked as he saw that the trenches that it made this time were bigger. "In fact I think you are lying."

"Am I?" Harry asked as he raised his arm into the air. "In fact Albus you are the one that is lying."

"How am I a liar?" Albus asked as he and Tom were surprised.

"I'll reveal that later." Harry stated as he looked at Tom. "The shadows of the void collapse together to form a shining star. Shine forth and descend as the fallen lost star!" Harry shouted as five pure white triangles merged into a circle and started to rotate. "Silent Detonator!" Harry stated as a beam of light slammed into the spot that Riddle was standing without making a single noise in the process. "Shatter." Harry stated as he closed his eyes and the beam shattered revealing that Tom didn't make it through the blast.

'How… Harry has to die for Tom to die… clever Tom. He probably is hiding under the ground waiting to retreat again.' Albus thought as he saw Harry frowning. "Something wrong?"

"You think he survived as a wraith again." Harry stated as he floated to the ground. "He didn't. I know of the Horcruxes that he made."

"Then you must know that for him to die that you have to die as well?" Albus stated.

"Really now?" Harry asked. "Are you sure that I was one?" Harry stated. "I know the real prophecy."

"How… You lied to me about the orb?" Albus asked shocked.

"I did, I was wondering if I could trust you at that point." Harry stated as he looked bored. "The fighting inside the castle is over."

"How many students died?" Albus asked hoping that he could blame Harry.

"None, Death Eaters on the other hand were dealt with." Harry stated making Albus frown.

"Dealt with?" Albus asked fearing the worse.

"Dealt with." Harry repeated as he walked over to Albus. "Don't be surprised that I'm not telling you how, I don't trust you." Harry stated as he started to walk away as his outfit changed back to what he was wearing but remaining a blonde. "Oh Unison Cancel." Harry stated as a woman appeared next to him as his hair went back to being black.

"How… how… how could this have happened?" Albus asked shocked that every plan he had made was destroyed. 'Wait I can still salvage this. But it has to be later.'

With Harry…

~So how did the battle play out?~ Harry asked as he smiled.

~Nanoha is annoyed, we didn't have to fully arm up.~ Hayate replied.

~I'm not… the head's of the houses sent everyone back to the dorms after the fight was over, I wanted do to something else.~ Nanoha griped.

~No nooky.~ Fate sent out.

~But…~ Nanoha pleaded.

~Just because we are in a relationship doesn't mean we have to be together every day, school mean school work, with work related tasks.~ Fate replied

~Well that's one thing I was right about.~ Hayate stated.

~Fate, could you teach me that?~ Vita asked

~Vita… Please don't.~ Hayate pleaded.

~Sure, I don't know how well it will work on Hayate, No doesn't seem to work with her.~ Fate stated as Harry sighed.

~No more melodrama please.~ Harry stated as he entered the school and sighed when he was hugged by a very worried Minerva.

"You are okay, why did you fight him?" Minerva asked.

"Believe it or not a prophecy, a subject that I disdain." Harry muttered. "Well that is one person that is not going to bother me again."

"I agree and I don't see any injuries so head up to the dorms." Minerva stated as she waited for Albus to come back. "Is Albus okay?"

"Yes, professor." Harry stated as he walked away. "He was fine when I left the fighting area."

Inside Harry's dorm room…

"Lindy, set up is finished." Harry stated with a smirk.

{Good, Chrono and one other person will be ready with a small group.} Lindy replied as Harry sighed. {I know this isn't what you had hoped for, but as you know it was forced.}

"I know, but I feel that I'm not living up to what my parents wanted." Harry stated sadly.

{I don't think your parents wanted their deaths to be in vain. You know that it was.} Lindy stated making Harry sigh.

"Thanks, I needed that." Harry sighed as he closed the link.

Inside Albus's office, hours later…

"What do you mean the Death Eaters disappeared?" Albus shouted as he glared at all four heads. "The wards wouldn't allow anyone to apperate or use a portkey on Hogwarts grounds!"

"Albus, how did you not know of the attack, as the headmaster you should have felt them enter the grounds." Severus stated. "I warned you time and time again that He was going to attack." Severus stated shocking the other three heads.

"You mean that Albus knew of the attack?" Minerva shouted in surprise. "You allowed a dangerous man into the school because you thought he wouldn't attack?"

"Calm yourself, Minerva, Severus told me that he was planing to attack during the winter hols." Albus stated stopping the yelling. "So did he not trust you with the exact date?"

"It appears not, too bad that we can't question him now." Severus stated with a smirk.

"That is sad, so what are you going to do now?" Albus asked as he sighed.

"This will be my last year teaching. I'm resigning." Severus stated as he looked at Minerva with a sad smile. "I've had enough of teaching Albus, the only reason you hired me was for the exact reason that Riddle didn't off me. I was a spy, sure I gave outdated info to the Dark lord, but I gave you fresh from him. Minerva, could we talk later?" Severus stated as he looked at Minerva carefully.

"Sure." Minerva replied with a slight confusion tone in it.

"Very well dismissed." Albus stated as he waved his hand dismissively. 'Why didn't Severus talk to me about quitting, I could have sweetened the deal for him.'

Inside Minerva's Office…

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Minerva asked as she was handed an envelope.

"You are invited to a wedding." Severus stated as he turned around to walk out. "Mine." Severus stated as he left and heard a thump. 'James, I finally got one that you never did.'


	69. Dangerous Dance

On November 13th a solid black owl flew right up to Albus…

'Odd, they know better to send me an owl at this time of the year.' Albus thought as he looked at Minerva. "I might be busy for a few weeks; you are in charge of the school while I deal with this."

"Alright." Minerva replied as she sighed, as Albus read the message he quickly stood up and went to the exit. "What is the matter?"

"I've been summoned to an emergency meeting." Albus stated as he exited the hall.

At the ICW main complex…

"What is the meaning of requesting me?" Albus shouted as he entered the chamber.

"Albus, we have just been told that someone wanted a meeting with us and that they will be here after the full membership got here." Germany's representative stated as he sighed. "You were the last to arrive."

"Why was I the last to get notified?" Albus demanded as he sat down in his chair.

"We all were just told, the fact that you had to leave the school grounds made your arrival a little later than ours." The U.S. Representative stated as he leaned back in his chair, and all of them were stunned when a white circler array appeared in the middle of the floor.

'I've seen that before.' Albus thought as he looked at it a little more, but frowned when he saw humanoid shapes appear inside it.

After the light show ended…

"Secure the area." Midget Crowbel ordered as she finished arriving. "I'm pleased to see that you are all here." She stated as she waved her hand to those present.

"How did you get in here?" Albus asked as he looked annoyed that this group managed to get past the wards of this building.

"Dimensional Transfer." Midget replied with a smirk. "I'm here to tell you that we have talked to the other side of all your governments about a deal we have proposed."

"And what might that be?" Albus asked as he looked at the old woman.

"Earth, unlike what you might believe isn't alone in the night sky." Midget stated as she looked right at Albus to refute her claim.

"Unlikely." Albus stated as several others also stated their disbelief.

"Then allow this to be proof." Midget stated as she waved her hand a large glyph appeared in mid-air and then revealed several ships floating in orbit over the planet.

"Nice illusion." Albus stated with a smirk.

"Oh…" Midget retorted. "I have to say this Albus, but that is no illusion." Midget stated as she removed the picture.

"But we only have your word to believe." Albus replied as he smiled as he thought he was winning, before the U.S. representative had some strange music come out of his pocket.

"Sorry about that Albus." The U.S. Rep stated as he answered a cellphone. "What!" he shouted in surprise and looked at Midget with wide eyes. "I see, I'll tell the others here." He replied as he put it back in his pocket. "I just got told by my government's head that those ships are real."

"That is preposterous!" Albus shouted in anger. "It can't be done!"

"Albus, where have you been for the last thirty years? Both Russia and the U.S. have been to the moon." The Russian representative stated with some disdain. "I know that you live away from those that can't use magic but that doesn't mean to ignore their news."

'What is going on… I'm not being believed in anymore.' Albus thought as he looked at the older woman. "So you come from another world, why would we want to join?" Albus asked as he frowned.

"Because, we are offering a chance to expand further than being on one world. The government that I work for is far larger than you would expect." Midget stated as she sighed.

"You need to give us time." Albus stated making her nod.

"This was to inform you of the offer, I'll be back after the New Year here." Midget stated as she vanished in the same white light that brought her there, as did the guards that accompanied her there.

"We need to talk to our respective country's leaders about this." Albus stated as he looked afraid. 'It is a threat to the Greater Good; I must not let it come to pass.'

On board one of the ships…

"Lindy, I'm amazed that you failed to report that thorn was a member of that group." Midget stated annoyed.

"We didn't know." Lindy replied as she sighed. "It seems that Albus will be more of a threat than we had thought."

"The other governments were told how we could help them… Gil has told me that Albus is very dangerous politically…" Midget stated as she sighed as she sat down. "We need to show him we how we deal with people like him… but how…"

"Harry." Lindy stated. "Severus told me that Harry is something he wanted to control over something."

"That has some merit, but will it work?" Midget asked.

"It just might." Lindy stated with a smirk.

Inside Albus's office…

'Why… all this happened after Vernon dumped Harry in Japan…' Albus thought as he leaned into his chair. 'That girl, Nanoha, has too much power for someone so young, same with that blonde that she is smitten by…' Albus shivered at the thought. 'Also the other Heir of Hogwarts is another problem to deal with, she is from a dark family, even though she is a Muggleborn, I can't allow her to reveal that…' Albus thought as his eyes snapped open. 'How did Harry beat Tom… Harry is one of his soul anchors so that would make Harry, Tom's new vassal… very clever Tom, very clever.' Albus thought as he started to laugh.

With Harry's group…

"You want me to do what?" Harry asked. "I rather not paint a target on my back."

{It only has to be with Dumbledore alone, that way Albus thinks that he is correct but is incorrect.} Lindy stated as Harry sighed. {Or… well this works to our advantage, Tom started his group with people that respect him, and what do you have?}

"That part I'll do. Now to start the plan." Harry stated as he looked at the rest of the group.

Several days later in the Wizengamot chamber…

"Albus what is the deal for calling us all here?" Madam Longbottom asked as she looked annoyed.

"In my recent meeting at the ICW, a strange occurrence happened." Albus replied as he saw that everyone was there.

"And what was this occurrence?" Gil asked as he also looked annoyed.

"A group of people managed to appear in the middle of the room and claim that they came from another world." Albus stated as he sighed.

"Impossible. There can't be life besides us." Another member shouted.

"Did they show proof?" Gil asked as he Albus frowned.

"They did, in fact one of the other members was told at the meeting that it was true." Albus replied. "But I wonder what their true goal is."

"You have to ask, thinking about it without the other side is just going to make wild guesses." Sirius stated as he looked right at Albus. "That is something to be avoided."

"I agree, so for the Greater Good, we say no unless they tell us why?" Albus stated. 'Damn Black, cornering me like that.'

"In that case if it is positive we say yes." Madam Longbottom stated making Albus frown but nod his head.

"That concludes this emergency meeting." Albus stated as he stood up and left. 'I can't reveal that Tom is still alive after the fact that he is staying quiet.'

On board one of the ships…

"So far our plans are being followed to the letter." Lindy muttered has she looked at the database of listed members of Harry's new squad. "So if this works out does that mean that some of the other forces can be moved about?"

"That is true, and if this works then we will have more reasons for that new squad." Midget stated as Lindy sighed.

"Have there been any other reports of Combat Cyborgs?" Lindy asked as Midget looked at Lindy. "I did turn in that report on Nanoha's first combat test of her Blaster System Mark II."

"I know, I was just wondering why you brought it up." Midget asked as she looked her age. "In any case there hasn't."

"I see. So Harry is right who ever sent those two down there is biding his or hers time." Lindy stated making Midget sigh.

"If it is who I think it is we might never get a break." Midget stated but frowned as she looked at Lindy. "What about that Doppelganger of your daughter."

"Nothing since that reported break in. It seems that she has gone underground." Lindy stated as she brought up the case report. "It still points to Fate doing the crimes as everything matches as hers. Well just about everything…" Lindy stated as she brought up the screen to full magnification. "She is left handed." Lindy stated with a smile. "Fate is right handed."

"That is a break for you." Midget stated as she saw the picture.


	70. The Biggest Fall

Near the end of the school year, inside an empty classroom…

"Yes Lindy, I did as you asked me to do." Harry stated to a screen. "And he actually thinks that I'm Riddle."

{That means he is crazy, Possession is impossible on that scale.} Lindy stated as Harry sighed. {Well, He wasn't receptive of the TSAB either.}

"This means he is going to hold out the world by voting against joining." Harry stated with a frown. "Give us the order and we can solve the problem."

{You know for a fact that I can't order that yet, he hasn't made a threatening move yet.} Lindy replied sighing.

"And what about his previous actions?" Harry asked.

{I know about those, but they are not enough to go after him as a criminal.} Lindy stated. {Even though all together at once would be enough but separated as they are they can't.}

"I see, so we play it by ear for now." Harry stated as he smiled. "I think that works out better."

{That is what the higher up wants done at the moment.} Lindy replied before letting a sigh escape. {Given enough time Albus will give us all the reasons to arrest him.}

"Orders received, I'll be careful for now." Harry stated as he cut the link. "Reinforce, what is your take?"

"Master, tread carefully." Eins replied making Harry frown. "He will give you a reason to fight, and when that happens the world will be against him."

"Yeah, that might happen." Harry stated as he walked away, as she faded from sight. 'And I need it to happen soon, I hate waiting.'

At the ICW…

"So have you made your decision?" Midget asked as she looked at the group.

"Before we do say our answer, what is in it for you?" Albus asked with a smile.

"More choices for people to choose to live and another form of magic to study." Midget stated as she frowned. "I figured that was obvious?"

"How would you study our magic and why?" Albus asked as he looked scared but hid it from the others.

"How we study magic is the same way we studied the other branches of magic we know of, by watching and helping those that know it push the boundaries of it." Midget replied and she then smiled. "And why, we like to utilize the best form of non-violent methods of dealing with criminals, that isn't to say that we will not use those methods just that we prefer not to kill."

'So far it is too good to be true… I better snip this in the bud now before it is too late.' Albus thought as he frowned. "And why did you appear now?"

"The reason why, Albus Dumbledore, is that we never actually detected any large number of magical signatures till now from here." Midget stated as she had a frown. "We knew of your planet but never thought you had anything worth adding to our number."

"I'll have to say no to your plan." Albus stated with a frown. "And as head of the ICW…" Albus started to say when the other members groaned. 'They wanted it.' Albus thought before saying his favorite line.

"I see." Midget stated with a smirk. "We hope you see the errors of your way. We will be back later this year." Midget stated as she vanished.

Onboard the ship…

"You were right, now for stage two." Midget stated as she sat down. "Send the order."

Later on that day…

"So Mister Potter, what are your plans after this year is done?" Albus asked as he passed Harry in the hallway.

"I don't have much save spend some time with my friends, why?" Harry asked as he really didn't like talking to Albus.

"I was just wondering if you can spare some time for a riddle." Albus asked.

"Not really, I have other things I need to be doing." Harry replied as he walked away.

"You are a crafty one Tom." Albus stated.

"My name is Harry." Harry countered overhearing Albus.

'I'll make you respond to that name.' Albus thought as he walked away.

Even later with the group…

"Albus is still trying to get me to reply I hate that name." Harry muttered to the group. "Sure I hate Tom Riddle, but not the word riddle."

"He is trying to prove that he is right." Luna stated as she looked bored. "So what is it that you are going to be doing?"

"We just got the orders; we need to make Albus to say that I'm Voldemort in public." Harry stated with a mischievous smirk. "I have a plan to discredit that, thanks to Severus telling me about those."

"Yes that would do it." Severus replied with a smirk. "Albus would lose face with that as he is trying to make a molehill into a mountain."

"Here's a good question, why would he call you that?" Hermione asked as she knew the plan. "Wouldn't that give you added power?"

"That's where you are wrong." Severus stated. "He thinks that Voldemort somehow made Harry here a Horcrux and that he has to die."

"Actually Albus wasn't far off on that." Reinforce stated as she leaned on a wall of the room. "When the Tome bonded with Harry it absorbed all magic that was attached to him, I felt something similar to the diary before."

"Ah… wait, Albus was right." Severus stated shocked.

"He was before the tome, after… no." Reinforce stated sighing. "The spell Strike Raid is the fragment or I should say was the fragment."

"I was right." Harry stated with a frown. "I take it that is why it is so dark and heavy."

"Correct. Normally I would have thought it similar to the Belkan Annihilation Thunder spell. As they both are deadly when cast." Reinforce stated with a frown. "He will soon as he alone witnessed you defeat Tom; he would say that he was watching you to see if you are showing signs that you became Riddle."

"I see." Hermione stated. "I wasn't told much on this plan, so we make Albus out as a senile old man with illusions of infallibility and then what?"

"We remove him." Harry stated. "He has shown that he isn't thinking things through that would mean all his decisions are not thought out." Harry finished making Hermione's jaw open. "Yeah that is the plan. The higher ups think it will work. I'm not so sure." Harry stated sighing.

"There is always hope." Hayate stated as she stretched. "Well we better break or we all will be in trouble." Hayate stated as she walked off followed by Daphne.

"Harry thanks for trusting me." Severus stated.

"My mom did right." Harry stated as he stood up and left the room.

"That she did." Severus stated before looking away. 'Up to the point that I broke the friendship I had.'

A week later in the Great Hall, during breakfast…

"It has come to my attention that a student has been possessed." Albus stated making all the students look afraid.

~Was wondering when this would happen.~ Harry told the others when Albus started this.

"Harry, no, you been possessed by Lord Voldemort." Albus stated making the entire hall gasp.

"You wonder why I don't trust you." Harry stated making everyone looked scared. "I, Harry James Potter, Swear on my life that I'm not possessed by the spirit of Tom Malarvo Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort." Harry stated with a calm look and sat down waiting for Albus to shout or scream that he can't be wrong. "Well, I'm not dead so I can't be possessed."

"It can't be…" Albus stated in shock. "You were his last anchor."

"What was that?" Minerva asked as she heard him over the gasps in the hall. "Whose anchor?"

"Tom made horcruxes to tie him to this land, and he made one more than he had planned." Albus stated in shock.

"You thought I was something that I couldn't be?" Harry asked Albus as some students left the hall to tell their parents that Albus just went off the deep end. "I get rid of the Dark Lord and now you say I became him."

"Neither can live while the other survives…" Albus muttered. "It stated there that to kill Riddle the other had to die."

"You never thought that it could mean that I could kill him, did you?" Harry asked. "I always thought that subject was dodgy at best." Harry stated making Minerva groan.

"Albus, I told you before, that subject needs to go." Minerva stated sighing.

"But… It has to be the way I thought it through for the Greater Good." Albus stated as he sat down in shock. "How could it have been so different?"

"Because you were trying to complete the one that you created." Harry stated as he drew out the prophecy orb. "I lied."

"Harry that is not a true prophecy." Albus stated in anger. "It never mentions anything on how to win."

"Then again you were looking for your Greater Good." Harry stated as he started it up.

 _[The one with the power of the Night Sky descends with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord… As the seventh month approaches those that has defeated him trice is given the power of the Starry Night Sky… defended at birth the Dark Lord is defeated by a power he knows not… there will be a time of peace between the start and finish as the Knights of the Clouds will protect their lord… they will fight one last time and the victor the world…]_  The orb stated as it sat in Harry's hand.

"You didn't like the last line, and neither do I." Harry stated as the great hall looked scared. "I know I fit the bill of this one, but the one that you told me also meant Neville." Harry stated. "So I was wondering why you told me that one, when you blatantly told me what you were trying for, so why?"

"It was for the Greater Good." Albus stated scared of the implications of what just happened here. 'How… how did he counter me so easily?'

Later that day, inside the Wizingmot…

"Who called for this meeting?" Madam Longbottom asked as she sat down in her seat.

"I did." Amelia stated as she took her seat. "I just got a strange message from my niece. In it she told me that Albus called Harry Lord Voldemort, and Harry proved that Albus has been hiding things from people."

"And that calls for… He did what!" Sirius shouted in anger. "How dare Albus to say that."

"Calm down, Lord Black." Amelia stated sighing. "I'm willing to have a vote of no confidence on the Chief Warlock done now. If he thought it through he would have known that it couldn't be true." Amelia stated as the doors slammed open.

"How dare you have a meeting without me present!" Albus shouted as he walked in. "Who organized this?"

"Albus, it is our right to declare a meeting without you here in case that the position you hold is found corrupt." Amelia replied sighing. "And I think it shows that he doesn't even trust us to make our own choices."

"Regardless, I still have to be present for any use of this chamber." Albus stated.

"Albus, that bill failed." Gil replied making Albus look at him. "At the end of last year… as this meeting is about your lack of trust on our beliefs, I think it is wise for you to step down without making this a fight."

"How dare…" Albus started to say.

"Finish that sentence and you will be arrested for high treason." Amelia stated surprising everyone in the hall. "I have enough evidence to prove that as well."

"I'll resign if that is what you want, but make no mistake I'm hardly ever wrong." Albus stated as he spun around a left the room.

'That's one position he lost, I wonder how long for the other one…' Gil thought as he smirked. 'I see now why Harry asked me to take this position.'


	71. Albus's Folly

On the train back to London…

"I hope that Albus is on the verge of a breakdown." Ginny stated as she looked at her friends.

"You think so, but a cornered person can turn violent." Luna stated off handedly. "I don't think they would stop Albus anytime soon."

"But aren't you with them?" Ginny asked as she frowned.

"Yes, but Albus will have a plan to escape that needs to be allowed, He will be caught." Luna stated with the same tone. "If in fact that he finds out that nothing he holds dear is correct he will go down fighting, but that isn't how he thinks."

"And you know this how?" Ginny asked as she looked at her oldest friend.

"And what do you mean that the others will fail?" Draco asked as he wanted to know.

"Albus will soon be cornered badly and the only hope that he will have left is to bide his time… And by doing that he will disappear." Luna stated as she tilted her head at them. "I just hope that he gets what's coming to him."

"I agree." Ginny stated as she looked at the window. "I just hope that my mom doesn't see him as the hero anymore."

"As do I." Luna stated with a small smirk.

Elsewhere…

"Mister Dumbledore, do you know why we requested you to join us?" A German wizard asked as Albus clenched his fist. "I take it you do."

"You will regret doing this." Albus stated with some venom. "I have never been wrong before."

"There is always a first time, Albus." A Chinese person stated. "And with what you did it pulled you down with it. We don't need someone that doesn't think about the wellbeing of others."

"I'll be waiting for all of you to apologize to me." Albus stated as he turned to walk away. "Mark my words you should never have pushed me away."

"So who is his replacement?" the US representative asked as he sighed. "I never liked him, as he always seemed to have something else going on."

"I agree." The French member replied. "It is like he doesn't trust anyone but himself."

"About that group that asked us to join I think Albus kept us out for his own goals." The US representative stated as the others nodded. "Did any of you get a way to contact them?"

"That is not needed." Chrono stated as he walked in. "I'm representing the group this time. So you changed your minds?"

"We have, this is what we wanted." The entire group answered.

"I see." Chrono stated with a frown. 'Why did Albus say no then, for his Greater Good?' Chrono thought as he left.

On board a ship…

"Thank you, Gil." Midget stated smiling and a screen disappeared. "It seems that Albus has lost all but the headmaster position."

"That's good, right?" Lindy asked as she looked at her superior.

"In a nut shell, yes. But something doesn't seem right." Midget stated frowning.

"So what is bothering you?" Lindy asked.

"It's too easy… From what we gathered Albus wouldn't give up this easily." Midget stated frowning. "He is up to something."

Inside the English Ministry…

"So you want me to tell the Minister that this strange group is protecting a criminal?" Diggle asked as he looked at Albus.

"That is correct; I have a feeling that they will be able to disrupt the Greater Good." Albus stated with a frown. "And you have been a great help in the creation of it."

"I'll do it." Diggle stated with his head held high before leaving the room.

'Such an easy person to control.' Albus thought as he left as well.

A little later…

"So you say that they are protecting a criminal, but you don't know which one?" Rufus asked as he sighed. "I'll ask Amelia to look into it."

"I understand." Diggle stated as he left Rufus's office.

"Amelia, please come to my office." Rufus stated to a silvery animal, before it bolted off.

Several minutes later…

"You asked for me?" Amelia asked as she walked into the office.

"Diggle told me this farfetched tale, about a group that is harboring a Criminal." Rufus asked.

"Why did he go to you and not me?" Amelia asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"That is why I summoned you. This is pointing to the old man. So what group and which criminal?" Rufus asked as he sighed.

"That it does, as we don't have any loose criminals or any known groups to deal with." Amelia stated as she sighed as well. "I have a feeling that Albus is playing with something he has no idea what it is."

"That I agree with you so just act like you are researching for this group." Rufus stated with a frown. "I hate to follow what that old man wants but to catch him we need to."

"I have to agree with you." Amelia stated as she smiled. "We could release what he said to the students of Hogwarts that would cost him several followers."

"That… that would work, but what did he say to the students?" Rufus asked as he looked perplexed. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"I just found out a little while ago from my niece. He called Harry Potter as Lord Voldemort, which Harry replied with an oath proving that He wasn't. If Albus had thought about it…" Amelia stated shaking her head.

"I see. Let the press know about this." Rufus stated with a smirk. "The less hold he has the better."

Inside Hogwarts…

"Just a little longer, then Harry, no Tom will fall, he must have tricked the oath." Albus muttered as he thought about it. "Other than that, I hate what is going on. But everyone will run to me for protection when I prove that I was right." Albus stated as he started to laugh.

At the Burrow…

"Ginny, are you okay?" Molly asked as she looked worried.

"I'm fine Mom." Ginny replied but looked worried at her mom. "I still don't believe what the headmaster did." Ginny stated as her mom's eyes widen.

"What happened?" Molly asked as she looked surprise.

"He called Harry Voldemort and got shown as a liar." Ginny stated making her mom's eyes widen. "Not everything he says is gospel."

"I didn't know… He led us to victory before…" Molly stated as her eyes narrowed. "But so many died… and none of the Death eaters…" Molly sat down as she just figured something. "I was so blind to it, he wasn't leading us, he was using us… I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"It's okay, he lied to everyone. My friends helped me see that he isn't perfect, no one is." Ginny stated as she hugged her mom.

In space…

"So what is next on the agenda?" Harry asked as he saw that Midget had her smile.

"We asked all the governments to transfer all their criminals to one of our prisons, and got the okay from all of them." Midget stated. "We are starting that soon."

"I see." Harry stated sighing. "And Albus?"

"He is isolated." Lindy stated as she looked at Harry. "So how are you doing?"

"Annoyed at his timing." Harry muttered sighing again.


	72. Finale

Inside Albus's office…

"So Alister you're telling me that Rufus is agreeing to the terms that these people asked for?" Albus asked shocked.

"Correct and quite frankly I don't see a problem with their ways." Alister stated as he sighed. "I do trust you Albus, don't hide things from me."

"Just that Tom is still around and that would help him hide even better." Albus stated sighing.

"Why are you still saying that he is alive?" Alister asked.

"Because Harry is the last anchor, or I should say was, there is no way Harry could have beaten Tom in a mental battle." Albus stated while sighing. "But what gets me is the magical oath that he swore."

"Was it how he worded it?" Alister asked.

"No… the timing of it." Albus stated as he narrowed his eyes. "I'll fight Tom soon enough…" Albus muttered as he waved his old friend away.

'From what I heard there was nothing wrong with the oath… unless Albus is looking too far into what he believes.' Alister thought as he left the office.

Nearby Azkaban prison…

"Odd…" Lindy muttered. "There is a prisoner missing." Lindy stated to one of the normal guards as they walked past. "I was told that the last shipment from here had thirty-five people, I only found thirty-four."

"Which one is missing?" The guard asked as he feared the worst.

"Delores Umbridge." Lindy stated as she sighed. 'Great another loon is on the loose.' Lindy thought as she looked at the guard. "Don't just stand there search for her, she couldn't have gotten far without a wand right?"

"Right." The guard stated as he ran off.

"Amy, I want you to alert the rest of the team on Delores's escape." Lindy stated sighing. "Remember this is a tentative agreement, we will look bad if we lost a prisoner."

{Understood, Nanoha is in position ready for the signal.} Amy replied looking at another screen. {Anyways Harry… Ummm… found her… she went to one of Harry's friend's homes… and was recaptured with no hassle.}

"That's good, so which one is it?" Lindy asked as she started to walk over to another guard.

{Weasley's, though I do wonder why he was there?} Amy asked as she paled. {Oops…}

"Amy, you forgot to close the window to him didn't you?" Lindy asked as she tapped the guard. "Send a team to the Weasley's place Delores Umbridge went there to get a hostage, she was caught there."

"And you know this… that is a cool trick?" the guard stated as he saw the floating screen. "I'll get some others to head there? Where do you want us to take her after we get her?"

"I'll be at the location shortly; I have the others to move to the ship." Lindy stated smiling as she walked over to the prisoners. "Okay Amy transport me to the brig."

{Yes Ma'am.} Amy stated as all the prisoner vanished along with Lindy.

"They are taking care of their part; you send up that Lumos flare and get out of here." The commander ordered as two squads went off to get Umbridge and the others went to the ministry. "I do wonder what they are planing to do to the place." He stated as he left with a crack after the other fired a spell into the air, but the white light soon started to turn pink.

In the air above the prison…

"Zenryoku Zenkai!" Nanoha shouted as a large pink sphere was forming in front of her. "Starlight!" Nanoha stated as she aimed at the ex-prison.

[Starlight Breaker.] Raising Heart stated as it ejected several cartridges.

"Breaker!" Nanoha shouted over the roar of the magical blast that ripped into the building like nothing. "Whew… Oops…" Nanoha stated as she rubbed the back of her head as the island was gone in its place was a whirlpool. "Amy, I might have made an error, I did what I was asked to do… but I vaporized the entire island."

{Are you in the blaster mode?} Amy asked as she looked skeptical.

"No…" Nanoha replied looking away.

{Nanoha.} Amy retorted.

"It was only Lock One. I haven't gone higher than that since Bellatrix. I forgot that I haven't tested it with my higher spells yet." Nanoha stated as she looked scared. "Any case I made a mistake…"

{That you did young lady.} Midget stated. {Be happy that I told them that it was going to be removed and not how.}

"Phew… So what's next?" Nanoha asked as she saw the white glyph appear underneath her and she appeared on the ship.

With Albus, inside Rufus's office…

"Thank you for seeing me." Albus stated as he sighed.

"I didn't agree to see you for the reasons you think." Rufus stated. "In fact that I'm going to be telling you that you will be under arrest in a few days."

"Under what crimes?" Albus asked shocked.

"Let's start with the easiest one to talk about; kidnapping, the will that the Potter's had specified that he wasn't to go to his relatives, it was a miracle that they took him somewhere else." Rufus stated as he patted a large stack of papers. "All of these are the charges against you."

"That is absurd I haven't done anything wrong." Albus stated. "When I placed him with his relatives the will was sealed."

"Two days before his godfather was arrested for the supposed death of Peter and the twelve muggles, I find that highly unlikely, as Sirius Black had the greatest claim." Rufus stated as he tapped the side of the desk and the flames died in the fireplace. "The only way out is the door and there will be likely five aurors ready for you."

"I see you forget one thing Rufus." Albus stated smiling slightly. "You forgot my familiar." Albus stated as a flash of fire appeared and disappeared with Albus.

"Drat…" Rufus stated as he tapped the desk again and opened the door. "He got away, someone notify that group that, he is also wanted by them… they wanted to give us the first crack."

All five nodded and ran off but one went to the Apperation point and left and left looking like someone else.

'They really need to work on security.' Dora thought as she left the building smirking. ~Lindy, Albus escaped the Ministry, our turn.~

~Good, The most likely place for him to hide is that castle.~ Lindy replied frowning. ~I hate to damage the place but we need to be able to get to him, he could place more stringent wards up.~

On board the ship…

"Lindy, Nanoha and I are ready to be sent to there." Harry stated in his full armor.

"We can breakdown the wards for someone fast to get in and nab him." Nanoha stated as Fate walked in.

"Thanks Nanoha." Fate stated as she was also prepared to go.

{Fine go.} Lindy stated as she sighed.

In the air above Hogwarts…

"Well the wards are up." Harry stated as he felt the wave of magic. "I'm the Heir of Gryffindor allow me to pass." Harry stated as he felt the wards stay put. "Looks like it is plan B."

"I was hoping to get in without using it." Nanoha muttered as she held Raising Heart up. "Starlight."

"I summon the light of destruction… Down upon my enemies… Stars gather, and become the light which pierces everything… Tear through everything in blaze of light!" Harry chanted as two pink spheres started to form. "Starlight."

"Breaker!" They both stated as the two beams went through the protective wards like nothing was there.

Inside the castle…

"Thank you Fawkes. Now to raise the new wards." Albus stated as he also checked to see if he was alone in the castle. 'Odd no one here. Good, that means I'm safe here for some time.' Albus thought as he felt two powerful surges and the wards were weakening. "How!" Albus shouted as he looked out his window and saw two large pink spheres larger than the one he read off of Snape's memory. "How can they be so huge?" Albus asked as he felt two powerful impacts to the castle. 'I hate to leave things here… but I have no choice…' Albus thought as he walked over to the fireplace. "Hidden retreat." Albus stated as he threw some powder into the fire and jumped in as the door was shredded by two yellow blades.

"Am I too late?" Fate asked as she looked about the room. ~Harry was he in the castle before I got to his office?~

~Yeah, but he just vanished before you got there.~ Harry stated as Fate sighed.

"Mom, he got away." Fate stated as she opened a link to her mother. "Don't know where as I didn't get here in time."

{No worries, he is crafty.} Lindy stated as the link closed.

"I failed." Fate stated as Bardiche went from two swords to a pole axe. "I will not fail the next time." She muttered as she walked out of the room.


	73. Divine Buster?

Outside a damaged town two girls are on a walkway…

"If you keep flailing about like that your rollerblades will fall apart." One of the girls stated as she loaded a gun with two cartridges.

"Not this time, Tea, my mom bought me new ones when I told her I was going to take this test." The other girl stated as she stopped shadow boxing. "Anyways, shouldn't the test be starting soon?"

"True Subaru." Tea replied as she looked at a watch. "It isn't like the bureau to be late."

{It's just you two?} A female stated from a screen making the two look at it. {Let's see, Private Subaru Nakajima, and Private Teana Lanster both of the 386th battalion, both C-rank going for the B-rank. I'm the examiner Chief Master Sergeant Reinforce Zwei.}

In the air above the test site…

"So these are the ones that she chose, don't seem like much." A Brown haired teen stated to a blonde.

"You never know they might surprise you." The blonde stated as she grabbed the other girl and yanked her back. "Anyways it is safer to watch the action with Nanoha's camera drones."

"Right, right." The other girl stated as the hatch closed. "I do wonder if they will pass the test."

"They might get stuck on the part that gets everyone." The blonde muttered as she looked at the round sphere.

Back with the Testees…

{The goal is to clear all the targets within the allotted time frame.} Zwei stated as she raised a finger in the screen. {Oh, you aren't allowed to destroy these targets.} Zwei stated as she brought up another display showing an object with a blue triangle. {Any questions?}

"Ummm…" Subaru started to say but looked at Teana.

"No." Teana stated with confidence.

"No." Subaru stated as well.

{Ready… Go!} Zwei stated as the light went green and they both took off.

After starting the headed for a building together…

"Subaru." Teana stated as she turned a section on the gun and fired it at a building, making a zip line.

"Right." Subaru stated as she moved her arm around Teana as Teana pulled the trigger again and they went airborne. "I'm taking the targets inside."

"Do it quickly." Teana replied.

"Okay!" Subaru shouted as she let go and crashed into a window. "Out of my way!" She shouted as she proceeded to take out two down quickly. "Load Cartridge!" Subaru stated as she raised one arm and a slide opened up and a revolver rotated once. "Revolver Shoot!" Subaru shouted as she punched forward making a shockwave.

Outside…

"Stay calm…" Teana muttered as she aimed at several targets and proceeded to shoot them down but changed targets on one as it had the-don't-hit-me mark.

Afterwards the two met up on the ground using two different methods…

"Good time." Subaru stated as they moved on to the next part of the test.

"Of course, Subaru. Nothing less." Teana retorted.

Down the path…

"Let's go!" Subaru stated as she looked ready for another fight.

"Subaru, shut up!." Teana scolded.

Underneath an overpass, Teana was hiding behind some rubble shooting at the targets while also reloading her gun. Subaru was moving about as she also was taking out the same type.

"Good, that was the last of them." Teana stated as she stood up.

"So what's next?" Subaru asked as she ejected her spent clips and reloaded both knuckles.

"From here we keep going up and then when we're at the top there'll be concentrated cannon fire." Teana stated as she told Subaru the next part. "We'll use an optic file and then take the spheres out all at once with a Clone Shift. Let's do it."

"Rodger that." Subaru stated with a thumbs up.

Out of a hole Teana's gun was lifted up and became a target for the shooting drones…

~5… 4… 3… 2… 1…~ both girls mentally counted together as Subaru moved forward and the Optic Hide spell fizzled and Subaru jumped.

"0! Crossfire!" Teana stated as there was three orbs floating next to her.

"Revolver!" Subaru shouted as she was airborne.

"Shoot!" They both shouted as the launched their attacks at the same time getting rid of the shooting drones in one shot.

"Yay! That was nice, Tea!" Subaru stated as she picked off a regular target. "We got them all in one hit!"

"Well, we had so much time to do it." Teana replied as she picked up her gun.

"Normally you aren't that accurate with your multi-shots." Subaru stated as she rolled around taking out the other targets. "Tea really is strong when it comes down to it."

"Shut up! Let's hurry and clean it up and go to the next one…" Teana started to retort but noticed a shooting drone that they missed. "Subaru, defend!" She shouted as she ran over but wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping and stumbled spraining her ankle, but managed to take it out.

"Tea!" Subaru stated as she rolled to her friend.

'Don't get worried, it's nothing." Teana replied as she looked at her friend.

"You're lying. I heard a crack! You sprained it, didn't you?" Subaru stated saddened by her friend trying to hide something from her.

"I said it was nothing!" Teana stated annoyed.

"Tea, I'm sorry, I let down my guard." Subaru stated.

"It was my carelessness." Teana refuted as she looked at the ground. "If you apologize, it's just going to make me mad. Seem like it'll be impossible to run. I won't be able to make it through the last obstacle."

"Tea?" Subaru asked worried.

"I'll stand back and support you from there." Teana stated her plan. "And then you can get to the goal by yourself."

"Tea!" Subaru shouted not liking the plan.

"Shut up! I'm telling you I'll take the next test by myself." Teana shouted.

"Next test? That's half a year away!" Subaru stated.

"It'll be a lot easier for me without you slowing me down!" Teana stated rudely. "If you understand then hurry up and…" Teana stated as she limped to some rubble. "Come on, hurry up!"

"Tea, I told you before, right?" Subaru asked making Teana's eyes widen. "That I didn't want to be weak, pathetic, and always needing to be saved. That's why I entered the Administration Bureau Battalion." Subaru stated as she looked sad. "I wanted to be a mage, so I learned magic and shooting arts and took a job where I could help people."

"I know. I never wanted to hear it, but you told me over and over again anyway." Teana retorted.

"I was always a team with you." Subaru stated. "So I know very well what dreams you have, how you've wanted to improve your mage rank and be promoted and how much you've tried your hardest to do it." Subaru continued making a valid argument to her friend. "That's why, right here, in front of my eye, I don't want you to hold back on your dream in the least. I definitely don't want to go by myself!" Subaru shouted.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Teana shouted as she looked angry. "With a back-up mage who can't run and only a little time left, how are you going to make it to the goal?"

"Using a trick." Subaru replied. "It might even be considered against the rules. I'm not sure if I can do it well, either. But we would both be able to make it to the goal."

"Really?" Teana asked surprised.

"Ummm… it might be a bit difficult, but… And it might be a bit hard on you too." Subaru stated a little scared. "And, now that I think about it, there will be really dangerous parts too." Subaru fidgeted and shrank a little. "How can I say it… if you really want to… Well…"

"You're pissing me off!" Teana shouted interrupting Subaru. "No matter what I say, you're going to do it anyway; and, no matter what, I'm going to go along with that selfishness of yours." Teana stated holding Subaru by her jacket. "So, in that case, just tell me already."

"If we do it together, we'll definitely be able to do it." Subaru stated with a change of attitude. "Believe me, Tia."

"The time we have remaining is three minutes and forty seconds." Teana stated as she brought up a time display. "What's your plan?"

"Okay." Subaru stated as she told her plan.

In plain view Teana ran out of the underpass and promptly shot by the last drone but the Teana just vanished, being replaced by another running out of the underpass…

"Fake Silhouette… this takes a ton of magic power, you know." Teana muttered as she created more copies of herself. "I won't be able to last that much longer." Teana muttered as she sent a message to Subaru. ~Try to end it in one hit. If you don't, we'll both end up failing.~

"I know." Subaru replied both mentally and out loud while standing on a rooftop with her Belka array under her. "I can't fly, and I'm not as agile as Tea. I don't have any long-range attacks either. What I can do is run as fast as I can and attack from close range. But, I decided. Like that person, I want to become strong! So I can become strong to protect someone, something." Subaru stated as she raised her right arm. "Wing Road!" She shouted as she punched the ground and a blue walkway launched to the building with the last drone inside but didn't break through the wall.

~Go.~ Teana stated as she started to have trouble controlling the spell.

"Here I go!" Subaru shouted as she launched forward and through the wall and punched the drone but hit its shield, but after a cartridge ejected the shield fell, it also retaliated by firing at her making her back flip away. "One attack is all it'll take!" Subaru stated as two cartridges ejected. "Divine Buster!"

~Did you do it?~ Teana asked as her spell fizzled.

"Somehow." Subaru replied

"There is only a minute left. Subaru." Teana stated shocked with how much they have left.

"Okay." Subaru stated as she went to get her friend.

At the end of the course…

"Ah! Here they come!" Zwei stated as she spotted them coming.

"How many seconds do we have left?" Subaru asked to Teana who was being carried on her back.

"Sixteen. We can still make it." Teana replied as she fired a shot at the last target.

"Okay, all targets clear." Zwei stated as she kept track.

Magic, full power!" Subaru stated hoping to put a little more speed into the skates.

"Wait, Subaru!" Teana started to say as she gripped closer to Subaru. "You did think about how you're going to stop, right?"

"Eh?" Subaru's reply was proof enough. "No way!" Subaru muttered as she looked scared.

"Eh? It seems like this could turn out bad." Zwei stated.

In the air above them…

"Raising Heart." Nanoha stated as she held her device out.

[Active Guard with Holding Net.] Raising Heart stated as those two almost had a very dangerous accident.

With the two…

"Geez… You two!" Zwei started to rant at the two. "You get points off for being so reckless! It's okay for you to try your best, but it's not good if you get hurt!" Zwei scolded. "That's a no-no for a mage!"

"How small…" Teana stated as she now sees Zwei in person.

"Jeez." Zwei stated indignant.

"Now, now…" Nanoha stated as she floated down. "I was a bit surprised, but I'm glad you two were okay." Nanoha stated as she landed. "For now, the test is over. Good work." Nanoha and Zwei disabled the spells that they had up. "Rein, good work too. You did a good job as the proctor."

"Yay! Thank you very much, Nanoha." Zwei shouted happily.

"Well, let's leave the small things for later." Nanoha stated as her barrier jacket disappeared. "Private Lanster."

"Yes?" Teana asked as she looked at Nanoha.

"You have an injured leg, right?" Nanoha asked. "I'll treat it, so please remove your boots."

"If you want to treat it, I'll do it." Zwei stated as well.

"Umm… Sorry about that." Teana replied as she looked over to Subaru.

"Nanoha…" Subaru stated surprised.

"Yes?" Nanoha replied.

"No, I mean, Instruction Squad Captain Takamachi." Subaru corrected herself.

"Just Nanoha is fine, everyone calls me that, after all." Nanoha replied. "So it's been four years. You've grown, Subaru."

"Erm…" Subaru stated as she was shocked to be remembered. "Umm…"

"Yes, I'm happy we meet again." Nanoha stated with a kind smile. "By the way, I liked your Buster."

"Sorry about using it like that…" Subaru stated as she looked at her friend who was getting treated by Zwei.

"Don't be, It does need a little work." Nanoha stated with a mischievous face, that Subaru missed.

"I don't get the range that you can." Subaru replied as she looked at her idol.

"I can help you with that." Nanoha stated as she patted Subaru's head.

With Teana and Zwei…

"How does Subaru know the White Devil?" Teana asked herself.

"Be happy that she didn't hear you say that." Zwei stated. "I was told during the Airport fire." Zwei answered. "As for the devil comment… I never have been told…"


	74. Riot Force

Inside a building near several training areas…

"Say Reinforce, do you like the place?" Harry asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, it's nice." Reinforce replied as she looked at the room. "But why am I your secretary?"

"Huh?" Harry asked as he looked at her. "You're not supposed to be." Harry stated as he followed her. "Wait… You are handling more of the day to day stuff… your desk was supposed to be in here."

"Staffing mistake." Reinforce replied.

{Harry, Nanoha's picks passed.} Hayate stated with a smile. {Should we send them here?}

"Hayate, Nanoha already has her orders." Harry replied as he shook his head and his eyes widened when Reinforce carried her desk into the room by herself, as he cut the link to Hayate. "This is going to be a long year."

With Signum and Vita in a train station…

"I still don't know why I have to be here." Vita muttered as she frowned.

"Why you wanted to be alone with Hayate?" Signum asked as she looked at a watch. "They are late."

"Erio be careful!" Daphne stated as a red and pink ball hit the floor between the two knights. "That's the third time." Daphne muttered as she walked down the steps.

"Sorry, I tripped on something." Erio stated as he helped another girl up. "I hope Fried is okay." Erio stated as the girl opened a bag she had with her.

"Are you okay, Fried?" the girl asked into the bag and a small dragon head popped out. "He is okay."

"Caro, Hermione would kill me if you got hurt." Daphne stated as she checked the pink haired girl. "Good."

"Daphne, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Caro pouted to Daphne.

"I rather you are not injured than have to run from your mom on an avenging streak." Daphne stated as Caro frowned. ~And if you want his attention you are going about it the wrong way.~ Making Caro's eyes widen. ~Three times on stairs going down are not accidents. Be happy I'm not telling her about those.~

"Something wrong?" Vita asked as she looked between the three others.

"Not really so are we going?" Daphne replied as she shrugged.

With the rest of the group…

"So Teana, Subaru, you both might have heard of a new branch that is in works." Nanoha told the two at as they were in a restaurant. "I picked the two of you to join it."

"Us?" Teana asked as she looked surprised.

"I noticed how well you work together and wanted it in the new division." Nanoha stated with a smile.

"What is the catch?" Subaru asked as Teana actually looked surprised at Subaru's question.

"That, I'm afraid, I can't say unless you join." Nanoha stated smirking.

"Nanoha…" Fate stated as she rested her head on her palm. "All members save for the commanders and sub-commanders have to undergo strict training under one of the commanders, which there is three main combat teams and one backup team."

"Fate… You ruined Harry's orders." Nanoha pouted at her girlfriend.

"He told you not to say anything, Eins told me the opposite." Fate stated as she looked away. 'Must resist…'

'Darn her…' Nanoha thought as she dropped the pout. "Well, it is like she says it will be. Don't worry there will be other people that has to go to training."

"I'm in." Subaru stated as she sighed. "Gah!" Subaru shouted as she jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her chest. "Where… Where… Where…"

"I think you broke her." Nanoha stated as she glared at Hayate. "And what would Vita think?"

'I can't help it sometimes." Hayate stated as she helped Subaru up. "Sorry about that. I'm one of the sub-commanders." Hayate muttered as she frowned. "I wanted to be in charge of a team."

"Why so you can convert them?" Hermione stated behind Hayate spooking her.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Hayate asked.

"I walked." Hermione stated as she smiled. "So what about you?" Hermione asked as she looked at Teana.

'The Black Angel, The White Devil, The Knight of the Bright Sky, and the Snake Queen!' Teana thought as she looked at all four commanders and gulped. 'Damn it… Subaru, you just had to agree, knowing full well that I wanted to be an enforcer.' Teana thought as she sighed. "I'll join."

"That's Great, Tea!" Subaru shouted as she hugged her best friend in a very tight hug.

"Su… Ba… Ru… Let… Go… Can't… Breathe… Too… Tight." Teana stated through hard gasps of air, when Subaru let go. "Air!" Teana stated as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" Subaru stated as she rubbed her head.

~Wonder which is dominant?~ Hayate mentally talked to Hermione.

~Teana.~ Hermione replied. ~Now if it was the one that starts things, that would be Subaru.~

~Quit talking about my students that way!~ Nanoha demanded.

~Why, it's true.~ Both Hayate and Hermione replied.

~They are right, I looked at their training record, they are worse than us.~ Fate stated as she sighed. ~I get why you chose them, even I see the potential, but did you have to get another set?~

~Yup.~ Nanoha replied with a smile.

~Wonder what they are talking about?~ Subaru asked Teana.

~None of our business, they are our commanders.~ Teana replied.

~Wanna…~ Subaru started to ask but stopped when she saw Teana's glare. ~But we did pass, and you did promise…~ Subaru stated with a mournful puppy look.

~Subaru… not here. Please.~ Teana muttered as she started gaining a red hue. 'Rainbows are straighter than us… damn it, I'm admitting it.' Teana thought as she looked pensive. "What is the name of the division?"

"That would be Riot Force." Zwei replied. "Alternate name would have been Harry's…" Hayate quickly grabbed her device and glared. "Who said that to you?"

"Another sergeant, they said since there is more females that it is his harem." Zwei replied quietly.

"Then I'm glad that I stopped you, Hermione is one of the ones after him." Hayate stated as she sighed.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked as she wondered what Zwei was going to say.

"Nothing but dealing with a rumor." Hayate stated as she ran out with Zwei.

"That girl…" Hermione stated as she looked at the group. "You will have your transfer papers ready by the end of the week, I still have to pick up the last two members."

Nakajima household…

{I got accepted in the new division.} Subaru's voice told the people that was watching the link.

"That's good, dear. Don't get too over your head." A purple haired woman stated as she sighed. "And how did the new rollerblades work?"

{Like a charm mom, I got to learn how to break with them… had points taken off because we over shot the goal line…} Subaru stated as she sighed.

"I told you to learn that." Quint stated as she looked at her husband. "Going to say something to your daughter?"

"Good luck, and watch out for those with nicknames." Genya stated with a smirk.

"Genya, what have I told you about filling her head with that?" Quint stated with a mild glare.

"Not to…" Genya replied.  
{I met Nanoha again… she saw… my buster.} Subaru stated with a small smile. {She said that she will help me with it, wonder why?}

"She is the one that created the spell." Quint stated eyeing her husband. "Take care." Quint stated as she closed the link. "She was saved by Nanoha, I've told you that."

"I know, she is so much like you that I don't like her getting into those types of battles that group would be getting into." Genya stated as he sighed. "Well it is water under the bridge."

"Couch." Quint stated with a straight face. "For a week."

"Quint!" Genya looked surprised.

Inside a lab…

"So you got transferred here to learn more about devices?" Mary asked as red haired girl.

"Yes, I want to learn from the best… I was learning a bit too fast in the classes, so they sent me here." The red head replied.

"So Private Weasley, you do know that this will be a stressful environment when this place takes off?" Mary asked as Ginny nodded her head. "Why didn't you apply for a combat post?"

"Lack the skill needed for most devices." Ginny muttered as she toed the floor.

"Shot yourself in the foot a few times?" Mary asked as she held out her hand. "Happy to find another that did the same."

"So I'm allowed?" Ginny asked as she took the hand.

"You are. The base starts up two weeks from now." Mary stated as she waved her hand around the empty workshop. "Next week this place will be filled with computers for device manufacturing and repair."

"So I came at a bad time?" Ginny asked.

"No… You said you learned too fast? What is the part CVK-792 and what is it normally used with?" Mary asked as she knew that part is rare.

"Belka Cartridge system normally used with Armed devices but there are a few Intelligent devices with them." Ginny replied making Mary quirk an eyebrow.

"The three known magic systems?" Mary asked.

"Terran, Belkan, and Mid-childan." Ginny replied wondering what is up with the pop-quiz.

"What is a Lost Logia?" Mary asked knowing full well that isn't covered.

"Depends on the type, I know that Lt. Potter is classified as one, and that most objects that uses are unknown could be classed that." Ginny stated as she paled.

"Good, you are with me." Mary stated as she stood up. "First we need to get you a uniform for this division."


	75. Training and new Devices

Two weeks later next to a training yard…

"Everyone here?" Nanoha asked as she looked at the seven gathered mages. "This is to simulate what you might face while in this division." Nanoha stated as she brought up a display, and the empty expanse changed to a damaged city. "You will have nine targets, one for each of you; your mission is to stop them from escaping by any means." Nanoha stated as she smirked.

Inside the field…

"This is hard." Luna muttered as she had seen a spell fizzle before even going near the body of the target. "If magical attacks don't work…" Luna started as she vanished but appeared above the target. "Physical might!" Luna shouted as she descended on the drones but the all scattered making her miss. "What the!"

~Luna, they are predicting the moves.~ Daphne stated as she watched. ~It almost seems to me we all need to work together. Subaru and Teana have gotten four already.~

~That means there is only five left.~ Luna replied as she appeared next to Daphne.

~Two.~ Caro stated as they looked over to Caro's position to see three drones caught inside a burning area held by chains.

"I'm not going to let my teammates get all the glory." Draco stated as he held his hand out. "We need to show them how we do things."

"Right." Daphne replied as she held her sword out and the hand guard opened up and one cartridge slid up and the entire set rotated. "Whip."

[Blå KrystallpiskStat.] Shining Light stated as the blade became a whip.  _ **(Blue Crystal Whip State.)**_

"I'm still not used to yours doing that." Draco stated as he held up rapier.

"Light." Daphne stated as she jumped off the roof and at one of the remaining two drones. "Storm of Water!

[Uvær av Vannet.] Shining Light replied as the Daphne did a slashing movement of the whip that left a trail of water behind it. [Gul KrystalltåregassStat.] Shining Light stated as it became a hammer.  _ **(Storm of Water, Yellow Crystal Mace State.)**_

"Spark Blast!" Daphne shouted as she drove it home on one drone.

[Tenn Eksplosjon.] Shining Light replied as there was a explosive blast that sent her into the air.  _ **(Spark Blast.)**_

"Draco, deal with the other one!" Daphne ordered as she started to float. "I'm going to need time to get my breath back."

[Hvit KrystallsverdStat.] Shining Light stated as it turned into the sword state.  _ **(White Crystal Sword State.)**_

~I already took care of it with Luna, while you were hogging the other one.~ Draco replied as Nanoha landed near them all.

"Your device is tricky, huh." Nanoha stated as she looked at Daphne. ~I thought all the Forwards with devices had limiters already placed on them?~

~Daphne's limiter never took, just like yours never took till we put it on you.~ Harry replied. ~Daphne is limited if you are wondering.~

"Yeah, I still have the other states to learn, I just need time." Daphne replied. "And are these for real? I haven't heard of any machine that can produce that type of AMF."

"Unfortunately they are, the only reason you might not have heard about them is the fact that the reports are limited about them." Nanoha stated making them look at her.

"So they were above my clearance level?" Daphne asked as she sighed. "They are hard to beat."

"That's barely the level that they normally are at. My job is to get you to be able to take them out with no problem." Nanoha stated with a smirk. "Now as you are all warmed up, you next mission is to get one hit on me. If I hit you, you are out." Nanoha stated as she started to float. "Begin."

Off to the side on the walkway…

"So how is the data on those two remaining members?" Mary asked as she looked at several displays.

"Good, though Nakajima has an unusual magic spell." Ginny replied as she also was looking at several displays.

"I see, file that for later, also any data that you can gleam from it as well." Mary ordered as she typed away at several of the other screens.

"Is she really holding back?" Ginny asked as Subaru almost connected but she moved away from Nanoha.

"She is, Nanoha is one of the best training instructors in the TSAB." Mary replied sighing. "It's over."

"The kid got lucky that his partner is capable." Ginny stated as the screens closed down. "Is that all we need?"

"For now, there will be other sessions we need to watch, I might have you watch them alone if need be." Mary stated as she brought up another screen and brought the city display down.

Later on in the lab…

"Mary, I think I isolated the spell." Ginny stated as she had on the display the visuals of Wing Road. "It's her mom's spell."

"Family magic or another type of one." Mary stated as she sighed. "Here's how we are going to add it, you do need to learn this." Mary stated as she showed Ginny an interface for preprogrammed spells. "We take the formula of the spell and add it to the device's auto cast." Mary explained as she had Ginny work on it.

"It seems easy, but the details aren't." Ginny muttered as she finished the spell. "Well Teana's was easy."

"They all were, but we need more data to see if this will fit them." Mary stated as she heard a growl. "When did you eat last?"

"The same time you did." Ginny replied blushing.

"Breakfast?" Mary asked getting a nod as she looked at her watch. "If the doors open and it's Nanoha at the door hide me."

"Why?" Ginny asked as the doors opened and Nanoha tapping her foot.

"You two better eat something or I will drag you both out of there." Nanoha stated as she looked at the two. "You need to take better care of yourselves."

"We were going right, Gin?" Mary asked as she looked at Ginny.

"Yeah. We were just planing to head the cafeteria." Ginny replied nodding as well.

"Good because I'm still dragging you both there to make sure." Nanoha stated as she started to pull both out. "The forwards are all resting at the moment. I just sent them off to bed and find out that no one has seen you since morning practice."

The next day…

"Good to see you all here." Nanoha stated as she looked at all seven trainees. "As you can see all of the commanders are here, you are now going to have some personal training." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "Subaru is with me, I've got some ideas on how to improve something, and I'll be alternating with you, Teana, and Luna, with Vita and Eins as the other two people training you two." Nanoha stated as she rubbed her head.

"I'll be taking you Luna." Vita stated as she shrugged.

"Sorry I'm a little late." A platinum blonde stated as she walked up. "Couldn't find my practice suit… seems someone replaced them all with cat suits." She stated as she looked at Hermione.

"Reinforce like I'll do that to you. It was Zwei; I saw her leave before I left." Hermione replied with a slight smirk.

"Likely story, as I just got done talking to her before getting here." Reinforce stated as they started to glare at each other.

"Would you two stop?" Hayate stated as she slapped them both on the shoulder and a flash of light happened. "Damn it!" Hayate shouted before she took a deep breath and Reinforce appeared next to her. "I forget that I can't touch you."

"What was that?" Teana asked.

"A personal problem between us." Reinforce replied shrugging. "If you have time to stare then you have time to train. Follow me, Teana."

"Caro is with me." Hermione stated getting a nod from Fate. "There is a reason for it. Daphne you are with Signum today."

"Draco is with me." Hayate stated as she sighed looking pensive. "Come along."

"Erio you are with me." Fate stated as she knelt down to look at him in the eyes. "Time to work on your speed."

"Oh Caro bring Fried with you." Hermione stated as she looked for the white dragon, before spotting it in the air next to Caro. "We are going to work on that today."

"Okay…" Caro replied as she followed Hermione with Fried trailing behind a bit.

Several days later…

"Subaru, why is there smoke coming off your skates?" Erio asked as Subaru looked down.

"No… I forgot to maintain them during the training." Subaru muttered as she looked them over. "Not good, how will I be able to tell mom that I need new ones."

"Reparo." Nanoha stated as she held something in her hands and Subaru looked at them again and frowned.

"What was that?" Subaru asked.

"I thought you got rid of that?" Luna asked as she looked at the Stars commander.

"For fine control I need the wand for Terran magic." Nanoha admitted as she pocketed the wand. "Those rollerblades are fixed, but I'm not sure if they are combat worthy anymore." Nanoha stated as she looked them over. "In fact, Teana didn't your gun misfire today?"

"It did, could you?" Teana asked as she looked at Subaru's repaired skates.

"I have a surprise for all of you." Nanoha stated with a very large smile. "Follow me."

Inside the lab…

"Mary, are they finished?" Nanoha asked as she walked in.

"Yeah, Nanoha, they are." Mary replied as she saw the recruits. "Well some of you didn't need to come here." Mary stated as she held her hands out holding four items. "Erio and Caro I made some upgrades to the core designs of the devices you were using. Now the two of you." Mary stated as she looked at Teana and Subaru. "Here."

"What's this?" Teana asked.

"Cross Mirage." Mary replied. "I took the data that was gathered on your style of magic."

"I never asked for it?" Teana replied with an annoyed look.

"Teana, your anchor gun was good for what you used to do, but once you started training here, it would never handle the stress." Nanoha stated sighing. "Yes, you built it but sometimes having a proper device is better."

"I understand." Teana replied taking the card, and looked at it. "But what is Cross Mirage?"

"That's its standby mode." Mary replied as she looked at Subaru. "I have one last thing to do with yours Subaru." Mary's pointed to a table. "I need two things from you, your mother was adamant on that."

"Sure." Subaru stated as she placed her Revolver Knuckles onto the table.

"Ginny, activate it." Mary ordered as she put a blue stone onto another apparatus, when both knuckles glowed and vanished, making Subaru yelp.

"What did you do to them!" Subaru shouted as she looked at Mary.

"Here." Mary replied as she handed the gem to Subaru. "Ask…" Mary started to say when alarms went off inside the base.

"Harry, what's going on?" Nanoha asked into a screen.

{Do they have their new devices?} Harry asked as he looked off to the side. {We have our first request. I'll give you the details later.}

"They do, there goes giving them a test run before hand." Nanoha muttered as she looked at the forwards. "Well head to the helicopter now." Nanoha ordered as she sighed. "Why now?"


	76. Engage

Inside a helicopter…

"Your mission is to destroy the gadget drones that you encounter on the train. The other objective is to find and retrieve this." Nanoha stated as she brought up a vid screen of a box.

"Hey Nanoha, there is trouble heading this way." Vice, who was the pilot of the helicopter, stated as Nanoha sighed.

"Well, I had hoped to help you on the train." Nanoha walked to the back of the helicopter and opened it. "Stars one, Takamachi Nanoha, preparing to engage." Nanoha stated as she jumped. "Raising Heart Set Up!"

[Standby Ready.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha glowed pink and it shattered revealing her still falling. [Flier Fin.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha stopped and flew off.

'Got to remind myself to learn to fly naturally.' Nanoha thought as she went to engage another type of drones.

A little later over the train…

"Stars three, Subaru Nakajima." Subaru stated before taking a gulp but got pushed out by Luna. "Help!"

[Call me.] The blue gem stated.  
"Right… Mach Caliber set up!" Subaru stated as she landed on the train wearing her new outfit and her knuckles. "So that's what happened."

Back in the air…

"How dare that brat. Cross Mirage set up!" Teana stated as she landed near Subaru. "Well at least it is something I know how to use." As Luna landed near them.

"Sorry about that, you guys are too stiff." Luna stated as she spun her spear. "Xelloss, Reducto!" Luna shouted as she slammed the head down and a hole formed that she jumped into. "Come on!"

"Right." Subaru stated as she followed soon by Teana.

On the other end of the train...

"Why do we have to watch them" Draco asked as he sliced another Drone.

"Hermione." Daphne replied as she punched one and slashed at another. "Anyways you want it on your mind that you allowed two kids to get hurt?"

"Point." Draco replied as he ran further in, but stopped when he felt the train vibrate and saw Erio falling outside the train. "Wonder which would kill us first. Hermione or Fate?" As he saw Caro follow him.

"Great… what is she doing?" Daphne asked as she saw the pink glyph. "Well we do have a mission to complete."

With the other team…

"I'm sorry Fried, I not scared of my power, and it's just that I'm scared of losing control again." Caro stated as she caught Erio. "Then I'm not going to hide anymore. Dragon Soul Summoning, Friedrich!" Caro stated as Fried grew to a larger version of himself and there was a saddle and reigns already there for Caro to use. "Let's get back to the others."

"Caro?" Erio asked as he looked around. "Cool."

"Thanks." Caro replied blushing. "You think you can handle the drone?"

"I just need a boost or two…" Erio replied as he thought of some plans to finish it.

"Good, Twin boost: Sword and Shield." Caro stated as Erio felt a boost of power.

"Thanks." Erio stated as he jumped at the sphere like drone and proceeded to make it in two.

With the first team…

"This is too easy." Subaru stated as she rushed forward landing on one drone that exploded sending her out of the train. "Mom always told me that I was too reckless." Subaru muttered as she fell.

[Wing Road.] Mach Caliber stated as she landed on her air walkway.

"You can cast that too?" Subaru asked surprised. "Mary put a lot of effort into you."

[I was made to help you run faster and fight.] Mach Caliber replied.

"I don't think so. Born is more like it." Subaru stated as she flew on the road back to the train catching sight of the large dragon. "So that's Caro's power." She stated to herself.

[Dragon summoning, a power held by the Ru Lushe clan.] Mach Caliber replied.

"I was just admiring it, not asking." Subaru sighed as she landed on the train.

{Box secured, and all the drones are taken care of.} Daphne stated as she held up a box. {Requesting transportation.}

"That was a good run." Subaru stated as she looked at the sky.

[Agreed.] Mach Caliber replied.

"Right Partner." Subaru stated with a smile.

Inside a base…

"Drat, but the information gleamed is useful." Jail stated as he sighed. "Well I'll at least be able to finish Nove's now."

"Really!" Nove asked as she was walking by.

"Maybe." Jail replied sighing. "Talk to Uno." Jail ordered shaking his head, as she left. "What is it about that spell that made it hard to figure out?" He muttered to himself as he looked at the screen. "And what were some of those spells?"

Back at the base…

"Hermione, I did it with no drawbacks!" Caro shouted as she hugged her guardian.

"I can see, I don't think Fried can fit in your room now." Hermione stated as she patted Caro on her head. "Return him to the size he can protect you in."

"I will." Caro replied with a smile. "Can you help me control Voltaire?"

"After you calm down from the mission." Hermione stated as she looked at the other commanders. "Nanoha the mission was a success, I'm sorry for not getting back in time."

"It was, you were doing something for Harry." Nanoha replied before looking at the group. "Take the rest of the day off, and get to know your devices." Nanoha stated as they all walked off. "Teana didn't like the gift." Nanoha stated with her head down.

"She'll warm up to it." Hermione stated. "In fact I saw her looking at the card with a faint smile."

"Really?" Nanoha asked as she looked surprised. "I selected them because of their high potential, letting Teana go on like that would limit her; sure she could have gotten further than I thought. But after A-rank the missions get harder to do with a home built device."

"Nanoha, I already know that, I've seen it happen remember." Hermione stated as she looked at the sky.

"I forgot; when is she due out of the hospital?" Nanoha asked.

"Not sure, when the device exploded I wasn't sure she was going to make it." Hermione sighed.

"I'm sure she will be fine, I take it you also visited her too?" Nanoha asked.

"Well she is my little sister, I told her to be careful." Hermione sighed. "Well, if need be I could talk to Teana about it."

Nearby…

'She was trying to protect me…' Teana thought as she overheard them talking about her. 'I was mad that she had a device built for me and… I heard about an accident, I guess that's why homemade devices are only allowed in training… Subaru's might have been classed that but the knuckles were designed from her mom's own knuckles.' Teana thought as she walked around the corner being seen by the two.

"You overheard?" Nanoha asked.

"I did, I didn't know." Teana stated as she looked at the two commanders.

"I was going to talk to you about the device." Hermione stated as she sighed. "That takes some load off, are you mad at us for doing that?"

"No, I was wondering why the service stated after a certain point all devices had to have been created for your rank. I'm sorry." Teana stated nearly to the point of crying.

"Don't be, you didn't know." Hermione replied as she started to walk away. "If anything I was at fault for what happened to my sister, I should have kept a better eye on the group."

"What happened?" Teana asked but looked down as she saw Hermione walking away as if she didn't hear the question.

"That's up to her to tell, I know what happened as I was one of those sent to help that team." Nanoha replied shivering. "All I can say is whoever designed that anti-summoning field will pay."


	77. Precious Cargo

Inside Harry's Office…

"Nanoha, your team is going to watch a shipment that is being transferred from a lab to the St. Kaiser Church." Harry stated as he looked at the forwards. "It is an easy enough mission that they can do this without you or Vita watching them, but you will be on site."

"What are we watching, sir?" Subaru asked as she looked up.

"Something that Signum found on a mission once." Harry replied looking at Nanoha. "None of them are working so the higher ups decided to give them to the church to see if they have better luck."

"It took them five years to decide that?" Nanoha asked surprised. "It took us two years to figure out that Albus was not what he seemed and another two to realize that he didn't have the best intentions."

"Not my call, I figured that they need something to reboot them, but at the moment that is lost to us." Harry replied before looking at the five in front of him. "The mission supposed to take seven days, from start to finish. Subaru, stay behind, the rest dismissed." Harry stated as Subaru looked surprised.

After everyone had left…

"Sir?" Subaru asked as she looked at Harry.

"I saw some discrepancies in your medical file, and Shamal told me that most of yours is redacted; care to tell me why?" Harry asked.

"Ummm…. How can I put this… Let's see…" Subaru muttered as she fidgeted greatly. "I'm not fully human."

"But you look it, but it doesn't explain why you go to a prosthetic rehab facility." Harry stated as he looked at her in the eyes.

"It does… I'm a cyborg, one of the original two, created by Dr. Kyle Flyheight using Dr. Jail Scarlatti's research." Subaru replied looking down. "My mom rescued me and my sister from that facility and gave us a home… it was later that we found out that we were really related."

"I see, now why am I learning this now?" Harry asked.

"Mom asked that most of the information about me and Ginga gets covered up as there was a known leak in the system." Subaru replied sadly. "I was ordered by my first CO not to talk about it…"

"Does anyone else know besides your family?" Harry asked.

"Teana… She followed me one day when we were given a day off in training as I was due for a checkup." Subaru replied. "I know I should have told you, but with the training it slipped my mind."

"Good, when you get a chance talk to Nanoha about the Cyborgs she fought one time." Harry stated making her eyes grown huge.

"There's more… that program was stopped years ago." Subaru replied with a frown. "Ginga and I were the only two rescued from the lab…"

"The research of Dr. Scarlatti might have been done by himself after Kyle used it for his own purposes." Harry stated as he waved his hand telling her she was dismissed. "Not good…"

At the helipad…

"Subaru, that took a while." Teana stated as she helped her friend into the helicopter. "What was it about?"

"You know exactly what it is." Subaru replied before looking at Nanoha. "Where is the Sub-commander?"

"Right behind you." Vita muttered. "I take it we are all here?"

"Correct. Vice, take us to the destination." Nanoha stated as she then walked to a seat and sat down. "Alright, I'll break this down a lot simpler. Five years ago, Lt. Signum Potter found several Unison devices all of which, save one, was not active." Nanoha stated as she showed them a storage trailer filled with the devices. "As it is currently the St. Kaiser Church has agreed to try to start them up using some of the research on Ancient Belka devices."

"So we are guarding devices?" Teana asked.

"In a nut shell, yes." Nanoha replied. "Know this if these were stolen and then activated somehow they can be used to destroy cities." Nanoha allowed this to sink in before saying another thing. "To this day I have yet to defeat Reinforce Eins is a sparring match."

"What's wrong, she too much for you?" Vita stated jokingly to her friend.

"Well she is like Harry is classed at SS but unlike Harry she doesn't have a limiter, well she does… she can't use anything that Harry tells her not to use." Nanoha muttered. "I hate the fact that her Starlight Breaker is faster than my own, and I created that spell."

"Poor Devil." Vita stated as she patted Nanoha on the back.

"Call me that again and I will blast you in Hayate's favorite spot." Nanoha retorted making Vita pale.

"You know I was only kidding." Vita replied sighing.

"Well, on that fact, Vita and Luna will be in the car in front of the storage, and you two in the car behind it."

"And you?" Teana asked.

"I'll be up in front with the captain of the train." Nanoha replied. "Standard set up, Vita, no Gigant Hammer."

"Unless I'm on the roof, but I understand." Vita stated as she looked at the forwards. "Don't worry you two can take shifts, I don't have to, but it will give Luna some training."

"Any questions?" Nanoha asked.

"If we get attacked, do we request aid?" Subaru asked.

"Only if you get more than you can handle, as we might be having our own issues." Vita replied making them nod.

"If we do take shifts, how long should we have them?" Teana asked making Nanoha nod.  
"Good question, eight hours a shift should cover it, also, Luna when it is your shift Vita will be where I be at, and I'll be nearby you, resting." Nanoha stated as smiled.

On the train…

"Tea, Lt. Potter knows." Subaru stated as she looked out the window.

"So isn't that good news, oh wait you forgot to tell him yourself didn't you?" Teana asked as she was looking down the hallway. "Anyways how long can you stay up without sleep?"

"Three days tops." Subaru replied with a smirk. "Two hours longer than Ginga."

"So both of you can stay awake for three days?" Teana asked as she got a nod. "Good, that means when it is my shift you can nap if you want to, but every eight hours I need to sleep."

"Nice plan." Subaru stated as she stretched. "I'm going to walk down the hallway to double check the cabins near us; they aren't supposed to have anyone in them."

"Call me if you need anything." Teana stated as she leaned against the door. "Cross Mirage, what are our chances of being attacked on this mission?"

[Odds are not high, but it is still a calculated risk.] Cross Mirage replied making Teana smile. [Odds are better for this end to be attacked than the front.] Cross Mirage stated making Teana drop her smile.

"Great… I hope you were being sarcastic about which end." Teana muttered as Subaru walked back to the post. "Well?"

"Nothing, I think I'll do this every other shift." Subaru replied as she sat down. "So whose is first?"

"Yours; I didn't sleep long last night remember." Teana muttered as she closed her eyes.


	78. Unexpected Guests

On a cliff near some tracks…

{I don't get why you are sending that piece of junk?} Alicia asked as she looked at Kyle.

"I'm sending it in as a test run; I doubt it will meet any resistance that would require your aid." Kyle replied as he saw the train approach. "Anyways Alicia, I though you wanted to be left alone."

{I did, but not this long.} Alicia replied sighing. {I'm bored enough that I'm going through all the data that Due has sent me.}

"You haven't started on that at all, then why ask her for it?" Kyle asked as he looked curious.

{I didn't want to look at it, I was going to give them to you but you haven't been around at this base.} Alicia replied holding up a sheet. {You can understand most of this.}

"I'll be by in a little bit." Kyle replied shutting the screen as he saw the train pass by below. "I'm going to send it in." Kyle stated as a large object stood up and leaped off the cliff right onto the train. "This will give me loads of data."

Inside the rear cabin…

"Tea, wake up." Subaru stated as she pushed her friend.

"Subaru, it hasn't been eight hours yet." Teana replied getting up when she heard glass shatter. "We got company."

"Yeah, heard it land on the roof." Subaru stated as she got in the hall. "I'll take it on, you protect the door." Subaru stated as her eyes narrowed.

"Subaru…" Teana started to say but stopped herself as she saw the look in Subaru's eyes. "Good luck."

"Let's Go!" Subaru shouted as she took off running and started to glow blue when it shattered she was in her barrier jacket. "Revolver Shoot!" Subaru shouted as she punched forward with one arm and was shocked to see it not budge the target. "AMF…" Subaru muttered as she barreled down the slim walkway with her other fist cocked back and swung with all her might decking the mechanical construct and blowing it out of the back of the train. "What the!" Subaru muttered when she saw the thing get back up and start to run at the train. ~Sub-commander Potter, we have a bit of a problem back here.~

~What is it?~ Vita replied quickly.

~I'm engaging a mechanical being that has an Anti-Magic Field and has taken a hard blow from me and survived hitting the ground and is catching back up to the train.~ Subaru reported.

~How the hell.~ Vita replied with some dismay. ~Is Teana helping you?~

~She is guarding the door, I'm the one that is engaging the… whatever it is.~ Subaru replied as she quickly raised both arms to protect her face.

[Protection.] Mach Caliber stated as a sea green field appeared between her and the arm of the construct.

Back on the cliff…

"How nice, one of my Combat Cyborgs, is playing with it…" Kyle stated with a sadistic smile. "Activate Anti-Zero weaponry, six-six-eighty-one." Kyle stated as he hit a button on a screen.

In the train…

'It just got stronger…' Subaru thought as her shield started to crack. "Caliber, Load Cartridge!"

[Divine.] Mach Caliber replied as Subaru pulled back one arm and a blue sphere appeared.

"Divine!" Subaru stated as she focused a little more. "Buster!"

[Buster.] Mach Caliber finished as Subaru punched forward creating a blue blast that sent six-six-eighty-one flying again out of the train but this time it took flight.

"No way…" Subaru panted a bit. 'Looks like I have no choice… IS: Oscillating Breaker Engage.' Subaru thought as her eyes turned Amber. "Vibration…"

[Unknown Magic type detected.] Mach Caliber stated.

Near the door…

"Subaru…" Teana muttered as she saw Subaru's other Magic glyph appear, three circles that rotate inside each of the bigger circles. "Haven't seen her use that in awhile."

With Subaru…

"Shatter!" Subaru shouted as she punched six-six-eighty-one and another blue blast erupted but this time nothing went flying out of the train. "How… it was meant to damage things like you…" Subaru strained to say as it held her by her neck, the Revolver Knuckle she used had sparks coming off of it. "Tea… It lost the…" Subaru tried to shout but was thrown down the length of the car and through the door and into the car that they were supposed to be watching.

"Subaru!" Teana shouted as she glared at the machine. "Cross Fire…" Teana stated as several orange orbs appeared. "Shoot!" Teana ordered as she pulled the trigger of one of the pistols she held. ~Commander, Subaru was taken down, I'm now engaging… Not sure how long I can last against it.~ Teana relayed as she aimed the second gun at the machine. "Phantom…" Teana started to say but was smacked as she was shocked to see how fast it moved. "Damn… I thought I was going to get some…" Teana muttered as a black blur slammed into it sending them both out of the train. "What the hell?"

"Are you alright?" A voice asked as she looked for where it came from and blinked.

"I thought you were all offline?" Teana asked as she saw a small humanish person healing her.

"All I know is that I've been asleep for some time and some odd vibrations woke me up… well all of us…" the device replied.

"Oh… Wait what?" Teana asked as she looked shocked. "So was that one of your friends that sent it flying?"

"In a way…" The device replied.

"Great…" Teana muttered as Vita landed and sighed.

"Where is it, and where is Subaru?" Vita asked as she saw Teana getting healed by a unison device. "And how are they all active?"

"Out of the train for the time being, should be in the storage car, and I have no idea." Teana replied to all of Vita's questions. "I'm going to look for… her… damn it." Teana muttered as she sat back down. "That thing knocked me into the wall… That thing is way too fast to be a drone… those that we fought on the other train wasn't anywhere as near that fast."

"I see…" Vita muttered as she held up her hand to Teana. "Someone is approaching the train."

"I did it!" Subaru's voice shouted out as she landed in the train but stopped when she saw the head of Vita's hammer near her own. "Umm… Nice to see you too…" 'Subaru' stated.

"Who are you, you sound like Subaru, but the last I checked she didn't have black hair or a black barrier jacket, nor is her eyes amber." Vita stated.  
"My hair is black!" 'Subaru' shouted as she looked at a window. "It is… how… I know why my eyes are amber… But how did this happen?" 'Subaru' muttered as she tapped her chin.

"And you are?" Vita asked again.

"Stars three, Subaru Nakajima." Subaru replied making Vita's eye twitch.

"And how were you able to defeat that thing?" Vita asked.

"My IS…" Subaru replied shrugging. "No reason to hide it anymore I guess." Subaru stated making Vita's eye twitch again. "But I would like to tell Nanoha as well."

~I'm having the train stop as all the damage is slowing the train down… and what happened back there?~ Nanoha asked as they felt the train slow down.

~Nanoha, get your butt over here. We have a problem.~ Vita replied as she shook her head. "What are we going to do now, you got an appearance… Change…" Vita started to say but sighed. "This better be good."

"Teana, are you okay?" Subaru asked as she looked at her friend.

"I'll be fine in a little bit, I already know most of what you are about to say. But I'll like to know what happened to you, this isn't like any of the other times you used it?" Teana replied making Subaru blush. "And you are going to have to have the left knuckle repaired."

"Again… The right can take the vibrations but the left can't." Subaru muttered as she looked at the sparking knuckle.

'Vibrations…' Teana thought as she looked at the device healing her. "Subaru, did you have it active when it threw you?"

"Yeah, it surprised me when it did so I had no chance to turn it off, then I chose to keep it on." Subaru replied as they heard someone land.

"Vita, who is she… Wait… Subaru?" Nanoha asked as she took a better look. "What's with the hair and armor?"

"Dunno, I can't seem to turn off my Combat Cyborg mode." Subaru muttered making both Vita and Nanoha's eyes widen.

"Wait, wasn't that program shut down?" Vita asked as she tilted her head.

"It was…" Subaru replied. "I'm one of the prototypes." Subaru stated as she leaned against a door frame. "All I know is that it was Dr. Flyheight that created me and my sister after the project was shut down."

"I see, but isn't that research from Jail Scarlatti?" Nanoha asked as she looked at Subaru. "Never the less I'm ashamed that you hid this from us… Fate, Erio, and the Wolkeneitter are all artificial."

"Well… I was told by my training instructor not to bring it up, as it is classified information." Subaru stated. "I have told Lt. Potter about this."

"So why is it that… Well you did what both the TSAB and the Church wanted to do…" Nanoha sighed. "Say Unison Cancel."

"Why?" Subaru asked as she looked curious.

"Just do it?" Vita replied looking annoyed.

"What would it do… I mean sure I have an appearance changes, but I never had a Unison device." Subaru stated as she looked at herself. "Isn't there supposed to be dramatic changes?"

"Well it might not have been a proper unison." Nanoha replied.

"Subaru, just do it." Teana stated looking at Subaru.

"Alright." Subaru sighed. "Unison Cancel." Subaru stated as her jacket turned white, her hair switched to being normal, and a small figure appeared in front of her.

"I knew I forgot something." The little thing stated with some anger. "I Unisoned with you when you were out cold."

"Thanks I think…" Subaru replied looking at her. "What's your name?"

"Stürmen Sie Luft, was my title in the past, as for my name I forgot it." The device replied making Vita's eye twitch again. "Anyways you can call me Luft if you want."  _ **(Storm air, Air)**_

"Luft it is." Subaru stated as she hugged Luft. "Ummm… will I get in trouble for this?"


	79. The Whirlwinds of Subaru

With Kyle…

"Well, well… how unexpected." Kyle muttered to himself as he started to walk away. "Well Alicia there is no need for them anymore." Kyle stated as a screen appeared.

{I told you I could have done a better job.} Alicia replied before looking curious. {So what happened to it?}

"Ran afoul of another one of my projects." Kyle stated as he got into a car. "Lab. Anyways Alicia it no longer matters, I was only testing it, it failed so I have to restart from scratch."

{I see, and do you have anything for me to do… Sure I liked the time off, but I haven't done anything in two years.} Alicia stated as she looked annoyed.

"I'm still trying to find the last two remaining pieces for you to collect." Kyle replied. "Jail is a hard man to find."

{If you ask me, we could just ask Due.} Alicia replied in a deadpan.

"Unlike you I don't trust her." Kyle stated as he looked out the window. "My type zero has astounding combat potential. If you ever fight one of them I rather you leave them alone…"

{How many are there?} Alicia asked looking a bit put off.

"There is only two… Model A and Model B… Model B defeated my current project to retake them…" Kyle stated as he looked annoyed. "If in any case I have to start again a new."

{Fine.} Alicia stated as she cut the link.

"I love pulling her strings." Kyle stated to himself as he leaned back.

Later on and at the church…

"Let me get this straight, you want to have one of them as it Unisoned with one your students?" Carim asked surprised that Nanoha would bring it up for her student. "I'll have to have proof of this as I find it highly unlikely."

"She is currently helping unload the rest of the devices… As odd as it sounds Subaru activated them all with…" Nanoha replied but stopped when she tried to think of a cover up of Subaru's power.

"She used an IS didn't she?" Carim asked making Nanoha blink. "Thought so, it doesn't bother me that she did. And one Unisoned with her on the train?" Carim asked as she stood up and walked to the door. "Come, I want to see this in person. Schach, you too, she needs an opponent."

"Yes, Ma'am." Schach replied as she followed suit.

~Vita could you ask Subaru to report to me. I'm heading out with Sir Carim. Also is Luft near Subaru?~ Nanoha asked as she followed the two.

~Yeah, that little thing hasn't left Subaru's side, what does sir blonde want?~ Vita asked as she sounded curious.

~You will find out.~ Nanoha replied.

Outside with the Stars Team…

"Hey, Subaru, Nanoha wants to talk to you so better be ready." Vita stated as she looked at the other two members. "Better hurry up." Vita stated as she led some devices to the next area for them.

"Tea, are you mad at me?" Subaru asked as she saw that Teana was annoyed.

"No, this entire situation stinks, who sent that machine?" Teana replied as she looked at her friend. "And how did it survive a direct blow of your IS?"

"That is a wonderful question." Carim stated as she walked up. "I take it that is Luft?" Carim asked as she looked at the floating unison device near Subaru.

"Yes, ummm…" Subaru replied but didn't know how to address Carim.

"Sir Carim, Subaru." Nanoha told her.

"That is correct, Sir Carim." Subaru restated as she looked at her gem that was slightly cracked. 'I'm going to have Mary look it over and upgrade Mach Caliber to handle the stress…'

"I would like to see if you are the master of said device." Carim stated as she looked at Schach. "Follow Knight Schach to our practice fields."

"Understood." Both Subaru and Schach stated at the same time, which prompted Luft to shrug, but followed the two as they left.

"Carim, don't you think that it might be a little unfair, Schach is highly trained, and Subaru has barely been under me for a month." Nanoha stated getting a slight chuckle from Carim.

"Schach wouldn't dream of hurting your student, but if you want we can watch the test." Carim replied as they both started to head in the same direction as Subaru and the others had left in.

With the two combatants…

"Wow, this is just as big as the practice fields at the base." Subaru stated as she looked around.

"Get ready." Schach stated as she held up a chain with two objects resting on it. "Windenschaft!"

"Alright, Mach Caliber!" Subaru replied as she spun on the spot to face Schach.

[Standby Ready. Set up.] Mach Caliber stated as Subaru appeared in her Barrier Jacket. [Left Knuckle inoperative.]

"Know that, Mach Caliber." Subaru stated sadly. "Ready Luft?"

"Unsion In!" Luft stated as a tornado flared to life around the two of them kicking up a dust cloud.

"Ready anytime you are." Subaru stated as the dust cloud dispersed showing a black trench coat instead of a small jacket, oddly the jacket is billowing off to two sides, her hair is black as is her eyes, but the oddest thing is that there is two whirlwinds situated on her knuckles' revolving plates.

"That is a proper unison…" Schach muttered as she looked at it.

In the distance…

"That isn't how she looked on the train." Nanoha stated as she saw the changes. "I guess being knocked out did change something."

"Correct, but how will she fair?" Carim replied as she looked at the battle.

In the field…

"Are you just going to stand there?" Subaru asked as she narrowed her eyes. 'Nanoha, doesn't just stand around when she spars…' Subaru thought as she flexed her right knuckle.

"I was just surprised." Schach replied as she ran at Subaru, spinning one of the tonfas in her hands. "Twin-wheel Sword Dance!" Schach shouted as she rapidly started to spin both tonfas quickly and started to slash at Subaru who raised both arms up and Schach connected with the whirlwinds sending her back and Subaru into the air.

"Whoa!" Subaru shouted as she just started to float. "Huh… I'm flying?" Subaru asked in a deadpan as she looked around.

:I'm helping you remember?: Luft muttered as Subaru chuckled.

"Sorry not used to flying unaided." Subaru stated as she evened out. "Revolver!" Subaru started to say as the plates started to rotate on the right knuckle, as she drew her fist back, causing the whirlwind to pick up speed. "Shoot!" Subaru shouted as she threw the punch causing a mass distortion of air to rip ahead. "Wow! That was powerful" Subaru stated awed by the powerful attack.

"Windenschaft!" Schach shouted as she gained an orange hue and the attack went through her. "What ungodly power…" Schach stated as she saw the damage it caused to the area around her, but her musing was cut short.

"One shot is all it is going to take!" Subaru stated as she pulled her right knuckle back once more but two cartridges was loaded when she did.

[Divine…] Mach Caliber started to say.

:Wind Enhancement!: Luft stated with a smile, also in the same position as Subaru.

"Divine Buster!" Subaru shouted making Nanoha frown.

[Buster!] Mach Caliber finished saying as the blast erupted.

With the two spectators…

"It isn't going to reach." Nanoha muttered. "I've been working with her on the range, but she is still out of her range of that… WHAT THE HELL!" Nanoha shouted in surprised as Subaru's Devine Buster managed to increase in range.

"Subaru's problem was too much air resistance; you don't have that problem as you don't push it forward as you fire it." Carim stated with a frown. "Also if you look closer you would see a twister of wind surrounding it."

"I see it now, so Luft enhanced the range." Nanoha stated as she smiled.

With the poor target…

"I don't believe it…" Schach muttered as she managed to pull herself out of the crater she was forced into by Subaru. "Ouch…" Schach muttered as she rolled onto her back and stared at the sky.

"Yeah!" Subaru shouted as she punched a fist to the sky. "We make a great team!" Subaru stated before heading to the ground.

"Subaru, I have a question, why didn't you use the left knuckle?" Nanoha asked as she then saw the sparks. "It's damaged…"

"My IS, it's anti-mechanical… the right knuckle was reinforced but the left wasn't…" Subaru stated as she looked at it. "Also the rollerblades are slightly damaged too."

"Well, those are an easy fix for Mary; also Luft has to go through a check up as well." Nanoha stated as Carim nodded.

"Luft is your partner, just don't over work her." Carim stated as the two spilt.

"I understand, I do want to grow with my own power." Subaru stated as Luft smiled. "In fact Luft can be trained by Agito and Zwei, right?"

"I amazed that you thought of that." Nanoha replied smiling. "Schach, you are okay right?"

"I'll be fine… Just resting here for a little while…" Schach replied smiling. "In fact, I'm going to fall asleep here…" Schach replied as her eyes closed.

"She's out…" Carim muttered as she called up a screen. "Prepare a bed for Schach and send someone to pick her up." Carim ordered as she looked at Subaru. 'A B-ranked mage taking out a AAA-ranked mage is unheard of… just how powerful is Luft?' Carim thought as she looked at the floating Unison device chat with her new master.


	80. A Luft with the Stars

Back at the Riot Force Headquarters…

"I see…" Harry muttered as he placed his hand on his face. "I understand that this is highly unusual, Subaru. Later tonight you will talk to the other unison users." Harry stated as he shook his head. "Luft was it?"

"Yes." Luft replied looking at Subaru's boss.

"Follow Reinforce to get checked out to see if you had any deterioration from age." Harry stated as Reinforce stood up. "Also, hand Mach Caliber to her so she can get it repaired, Subaru."

"I was going to ask for an upgrade to the left knuckle." Subaru replied as she looked at the floor.

"I was told by Nanoha while you were in transit back here." Harry stated as Subaru handed Reinforce Mach Caliber. "Now on to other things, Subaru, you need extra training as Unison Devices tend to make battles different, I also need to see the compatibility between the two of you."

"I told you exactly what she looked like." Nanoha retorted.

"Nanoha, seeing is believing and I need to see it to understand it." Harry stated as he looked at Teana and Luna. "You two aren't getting off easy either, Teana you said you got taken out with one blow?"

"Correct, it moved faster than I expected it to." Teana stated as she looked mad.

"And Luna, I know why you weren't in the battle as it is in the report." Harry stated making Luna sigh. "But you still should have responded with updates while you were alone."

"Sorry…" Luna replied as she blushed. "I forgot what to do when I heard about the fight. I wanted to join them."

"Figured…" Harry muttered. "Stars Team will be base bound till further notice."

"Harry!" Nanoha shouted in surprise. "I understand that my team made mistakes but to restrict them to base?"

"The restrictions are only till Subaru completes her new training, and Teana gets some endurance training, I also have been told that we will be receiving two more recruits soon, well this way the teams stay even." Harry replied then sighed. "Dismissed, Nanoha… Check in with Fate."

"Alright." Nanoha replied as she looked at the door. "What is the problem anyways?"

"Carim's been restless recently right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Schach told me after she woke up; Carim hasn't been getting enough sleep." Nanoha stated with a worried look.

"You know how I feel about her ability; I have a bad feeling that something big is going to happen." Harry stated as he looked at his desk. "What, I don't know, but I think it has to do with those two that you ran into on that mission."

"Cinque?" Nanoha asked as she looked sad. "She was a decent fighter, likes explosions… what does she have to do with this and that other woman… I think it was Tre…"

"I just don't know, yet." Harry replied as he waved his hand and he brought up several screens. "Shamal, Signum, Hayate, meet me on the roof." Harry stated as he brought up two other screens after closing the first three. "Vita, roof. Subaru same place." Harry sighed as he stood up closing the screen. "I just hope it isn't too dangerous."

With the Unison devices…

"So who are you?" Luft asked as she floated behind Reinforce.

"A Unison device." Reinforce replied making Luft's eyes widen.

"Wow, you must be pretty powerful to stay in that form." Luft stated.

"I'm one of the more powerful ones; the other two were extremely powerful in their own right." Reinforce stated sadly. "I was completed last out of the set of three, but the only one that withstood the test of time."

"Oh… so who were the other two?" Luft asked as she looked interested.

"Well there was Wirbelsturm… she and I never saw each other once…" Reinforce stated sadly.  _ **(Tornado.)**_

"And the other one?" Luft asked.

"Never met nor was I given a name." Reinforce replied as they entered the lab. "Mach Caliber needs some repairs and an upgrade."

"An upgrade?" Mary asked as she looked up from a table. "Whatever for?"

"Subaru damaged the left knuckle which she revealed hasn't been reinforced like the right knuckle." Reinforce replied. "Also you have another device to look after."

"I thought Subaru was going to be watching over me?" Luft asked as she looked over to Mary.

"She will be your… doctor in a manner." Reinforce replied shrugging. "She is Subaru's partner."

"Oh… how… ummm… lucky." Mary muttered as she smiled. "Agito is due in for some maintenance. So I could finish her after Agito." Marry stated as she held out her hand. "Caliber, hand it over." Marry stated.

"Here." Reinforce stated handing it over.

On the roof…

"I wonder why he asked us all up here." Hayate muttered as she saw Subaru up there with them. "And why is he taking his time?" Hayate growled out as she paced.

"Ummm… is it usual that she doesn't make a noise?" Subaru asked as she saw Hayate pace but her steps weren't there. "I don't hear a thing."

"Not surprising, that is her rare skill." Vita stated as she looked at her girlfriend. "Stop pacing and sit down."

"I'm annoyed." Hayate replied as she stopped pacing.

"Sorry, I got tied up." Harry stated as he opened the door to the roof. "I bet Hayate is wondering why."

"Yup." Signum replied making Hayate blush.

"We have a new member in the group." Harry stated making Hayate look at Subaru.

"I know she is Belka, but we would have been told about her having one." Hayate stated.

"Not if it is recent." Vita muttered.

"Subaru recently acquired a Unison device and tomorrow she is going to have a mock fight against…" Harry thought for a moment. "Hayate."

"Me…" Hayate nearly shouted as she looked surprise. "Normally you would have chosen Signum… or Vita…"

"You need to work at yours too… I know you don't fight Unisoned and that has to change." Harry stated as Hayate sighed.

"I get it, I haven't had a reason to fight with her in me." Hayate replied.

"Good… Mach Caliber should be repaired by then." Harry stated with a smirk. "Be careful though Subaru's stronger Unisoned."

"I'll keep that in mind." Hayate stated as she looked at the Cyborg. "Don't hold back." Hayate stated with a smirk.

The next day in the afternoon…

"Hey, Erio, were you told about what this mock battle is going to be about?" Draco asked as he walked up to viewing area.

"No… Fate wouldn't tell me." Erio replied looking at the expanse.

"Have you two seen Subaru?" Teana asked as she looked worried. "Mary told me she picked up Mach Caliber earlier.

"Picked it up?" Draco asked.

"Yeah… it was damaged on the last mission we had." Teana replied as she walked up to them.

"There you are." Nanoha stated as she walked up to Teana. "Stay put, don't intervene, and most of all… this is needed." Nanoha stated to Teana.

"Huh… who is she going against?" Teana asked with a pale face.

"I think I better stay here." Nanoha stated without answering Teana's question.

With the other commanders…

"Not like Nanoha not to be with us." Hermione stated as she sat in a chair. "Though I do wonder how her student will fair against Hayate."

"Nanoha will be watching another of her students. Just in case she tries to intervene." Fate stated as she looked at Hermione. "Why are you trying to do this?"

"Subaru is stated to have been in a perfect unison with Luft." Harry stated. "I'm not sure if it was…" Harry stated as he saw Hayate and Subaru walk to each other.

In the field…

"I'm not sure I could do this…" Subaru quietly stated to herself.

"You can… I think… how good is she?" Luft asked as she floated near Subaru's left shoulder.

"Good… And that's without Zwei." Subaru replied.

"Isn't that one of those you named?" Luft asked as she spotted a blue haired unison device float next to the person that was walking to Subaru. "Ice and wind…"

"You can tell?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah… we are going to have some trouble with this." Luft stated as Subaru sighed. "I don't think she is going to go full power at us."

"I don't either, but still she doesn't have to…" Subaru muttered as she held up Mach Caliber's gem.

"Ready I see." Hayate stated with a smirk. "Skyline, Zwei lets go!"

[Aktivierung.] Skyline stated as Hayate donned a black trench coat with a black shirt under it that looks form fitting with black jeans with white armor forming on her chest and arms of the jacket and legs.

"Reinforce Zwei!" Hayate stated as she held her hand out.

"Unison in!" Both Zwei and Hayate stated as Hayate's hair went to being blue and long but held in a ponytail with the trench coat turning ice blue and her eyes as well.

[Speerform.] Skyline stated as it launched to javelins into the air and she spun the one she still held to the ready.

"Your turn." Hayate stated as she smiled.

"Mach Caliber." Subaru stated a little afraid.

[Standby Ready, set up.] Mach Caliber stated as she gained her barrier jacket.

"Luft?" Subaru stated as she looked at Luft.

"Ready." Luft stated as they both took a breath.

"Unison In!" They both stated as a tornado ripped into the field surrounding them.

"I hope you can take this." Subaru shouted as the winds cleared out and Subaru was gone from the ground.

"Hiding won't help you." Hayate shouted as she looked up. "Wow… You can fly now." Hayate stated as she smirked.

"I know, it freaked me out when I found out." Subaru stated as she cocked back her left knuckle. "Wind Strike!" Subaru stated as Mach Caliber loaded two cartridges.

[Divine.] Mach Caliber stated making Subaru smile.

'What spell is she using…' Hayate thought as she grabbed a javelin and prepared to throw it.

"Divine…" Subaru stated as a blue sphere took shape and had a storm of wind wrap around it.

[Buster.] Mach Caliber finished as a ring appeared in front of Subaru.

'A Divine Buster at that range…' Hayate thought before frowning. 'Unless… I see…' Hayate thought as she spun the spear around and held it differently.

"Buster!" Subaru shouted as she punched the orb through the ring causing a massive beam to slam into Hayate. "Did… Whoa!" Subaru shouted as she dodged a slice of a scythe.

"Your reaction timing is great." Hayate stated as she held a sickle over her shoulders. "I haven't had a reason to use this for some time." Hayate stated smirking. "In fact…" Hayate stated as she vanished from sight.

"What the…" Subaru stated as she looked around her. :Above!: Subaru heard and side stepped the slice again.

"Well now…" Hayate stated getting even giddier. "I think I should stop holding back." Hayate stated as she held the scythe to her side.

[Sichelstreich.] Skyline stated as Hayate swung her weapon.  _ **(Sickle Slash.)**_

[Protection.] Mach Caliber stated as a dome of energy appeared taking the hit but surprising to Subaru was that she was rocketed to the ground.

"Gather from the endless space…" Hayate stated making everyone look at her. "And become my Lost Star!" Hayate stated as the dust cloud revealed that Subaru was still standing. "Into the fallen Night Sky…" Hayate continued without a break.

'What in the world…' Subaru thought as she saw Hayate hasn't moved but could see a spell forming. :Stop her… if you can, that is a bombardment spell.: 'Luft have any tricks I can use…' :Not that I can remember…: 'I'm sorry mom…' Subaru thought as she brought her hands together. "Lend me your strength Heaven…" Subaru stated as both plates started to rotate. "And Hell…" Subaru stated as both knuckles tried to push away from the other. "As I close the gap between the two…" Subaru stated as tears welled in her eyes. "My power is yours and yours is mine…"

"Descend My Lost Star, Silent Riptide!" Hayate shouted as she slashed with the scythe causing a wide beam blade rush at Subaru, who caught the attack with her left hand.

"IMPACT!" Subaru shouted as she tossed the spell to her side. "CANNON!" Subaru shouted as she punched with her other hand with enough energy to cause another beam to be fired at Hayate.

"What the!" Hayate shouted as she dodged the spell. ~Harry permission to release…~

~Denied.~ Harry replied with a smirk.

"Mach Caliber damage report." Subaru asked as she was breathing hard.

[Left Knuckle seventy-five percent. Right Knuckle seventy percent. Rollerblades eighty-five percent. Over all seventy-six percent remaining till damage is critical.] Mach Caliber replied.

"Good…" Subaru replied as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not as good at that as my mom is."

[Impact Cannon is stored for later use.] Mach Caliber replied.

"Thanks…" Subaru shouted as she punched the ground. "Wing Road!" :Why use this when you can fly normally… wow that makes nice places to bounce around and attack from different directions.: 'That's not all it can do…' Subaru replied as she zoomed off rolling up into the air.

"Silent Gale!" Hayate shouted as she swung Skyline in an arc.

[Wing Road!] Mach Caliber stated as Subaru jumped and kicked out causing a new road way to appear and it took the hit for Subaru.

"I can use them as shields!" Subaru shouted as she landed on another walkway. "Now for the final blow!" Subaru stated as she pulled back a fist. "Divine!" Subaru stated as Mach Caliber spun and ejected four cartridges. "Buster!"

"That won't work!" Hayate shouted as she dodged the spell and got close enough to cut Subaru with the scythe.

"Second Blast!" Subaru stated as she pushed her second knuckle into Hayate's gut.

"NANI!" Hayate shouted as she was blown back and into the ground.

"Damn…" Subaru muttered as she saw Hayate get back up, but sat back down.

"That hurt!" Hayate shouted as she looked at Subaru. "When were you going to tell anyone that you can fire it twice?"

"When it was needed…" Subaru stated as she rubbed the back of her head.


	81. Round Two

With Harry and the other commanders…

"Signum, Vita, could you kindly see exactly how strong she is." Harry stated as he looked annoyed. ~Nanoha, did you see that?~

~Yeah, I'm mad, I told her no experimenting with the buster till she got some range with it.~ Nanoha replied.

"Subaru, I haven't seen exactly what you can do so you have to face both Signum and Vita." Harry stated as Subaru paled.

In the field…

'That is not good…' Subaru thought as Luft caught it. :What isn't good?: 'I'm fighting both of them… Vita trounces me in practice every time…'

"Agito!" Signum stated as she landed and then erupted into flames as Agito merged. "My lord wants to see how good you are."

"Reinforce, please." Vita stated as she looked at the other Reinforce.

"It has been awhile." Reinforce stated as she smiled.

"Unison in." They both stated as Vita's outfit changed to a white version and her hair lightened two shades, Graf Eisen changed forms to look like a cross between Gigant and Raketen.

"Vita, isn't that a little much?" Signum asked as Vita just smirked.

"I follow Nanoha's lesson plan." Vita replied as she looked at Subaru who oddly looked at her hammer's new look.

"What's that one called?" Subaru asked as she reloaded her gauntlets and then settled to fight. 'I don't stand a chance if they work together.'

"Signum, how long do you think you can hold her still for?" Vita asked as she looked up to the sky.

"Long enough, why?" Signum replied as she summoned the sheathe for her sword and sheathed it. "Agito." Signum stated as she moved to draw her sword.

"What!" Subaru shouted as she dodged the attack and ducked under the second wave of Signum's swing. :Jump!:

:Luft must be helping her predict the pattern.: Signum heard from Agito. 'I know…' Signum replied as she recalled her sword. "You have improved from what Thing says about you." Signum stated as she smiled. "Though you are nothing like her." Signum stated as she settled into her own stance.

Above the two of them…

"I hope this works." Vita muttered as she started to spin in place as Graf Eisen boosted the spin.

On the ground…

"Purple Lighting Flash!" Signum stated as she slashed with her sword but ended up getting blocked by Subaru's right knuckle.

"Revolver Shoot!" Subaru shouted as she tried to belt a blow to Signum's gut but was surprised that the sheathe blocked the blow. "How?"

"I'm not telling." Signum stated as she kicked Subaru away, and connecting the two together.

[Bogenform.] Laevatein stated as she started to pull back on the bowstring.

"Soar, my falcon." Signum stated as she aimed at Subaru.

[Sturmfalken.] Laevatein stated as she let the arrow fly.

'There is a chance…' Subaru thought as she barely managed to grab the arrow and toss it to the side.

'Crap.' Signum thought as she moved to defend herself as Subaru slammed into her.

With the commanders…

"How?" Fate asked as she was surprised that the arrow was caught and Signum getting hit.

"That attack leaves her defenseless for a small period of time." Harry stated shaking his head. "She was taking a risk, and she knew it. Yet where is Vita?"

With combatants…

~Signum, pull away… I'm coming in!~ Vita shouted as Signum got sent away by an uppercut.

~Just finish this… I'm out.~ Signum stated as she rubbed her chin.

"Hey Subaru take this!" Vita shouted as they all saw that there was a rotating blur with a flame trail. "Zerstörungshammer."

"Huh…" Subaru stated in shock as Vita leaped up with a trail of fire behind her.

[Protection.] Mach Caliber stated as her shield appeared.

"I've told you before! That won't stop me!" Vita shouted as she her hammer grew in size on the over head swing.

"Divine Buster!" Subaru shouted as she quickly created the spell ball and punched it and when the two attacks collided everyone saw smoke.

"Only Nanoha's Buster can stop Eisen." Vita stated as she looked fine. "Sadly for you, yours isn't that powerful yet."

"Owe…" Subaru muttered holding the head of the drill in her hands.

"You are also lucky that I didn't have that rotating." Vita stated as the hammer shrank and Vita held her hand out.

Later on that day…

"So Signum, your opinion?" Harry stated as he looked at both Hayate and Subaru.

"Hayate needs to work on using her unison device, and Subaru needs to work on working together with hers." Signum replied while shrugging. "In any case, Hayate has perfect timing with Zwei but hasn't unison often as a result she is unaccustomed to the power boost. Subaru on the other hand has a pretty good grasp on the power boost given, but has terrible timing with the attacks combinations."

"My thoughts as well." Harry stated as he looked annoyed. "Hayate a Unison Device is useful only if you use it. And Subaru, I heard that you want to work at getting stronger, well learning the timing would help you on that, but you do have a point." Harry stated as he sighed. "Report to me in the evenings for Unison lessons after the day off tomorrow, I'll be at an important meeting with Carim, and no Hayate she didn't invite you." Harry stated before Hayate could ask. "It is about the division's future, and there will be others that have an investment in this project there as well."

Later on…

"Subaru, are you okay?" Teana asked as she looked her over.

"I'm fine… Just surprised that something so big could move so fast." Subaru stated as she smiled. "I thought it was only going to be against vice captain Hayate."

"I thought that as well." Hayate stated as she walked around the corner. "Well I do have a question, when did you come up with the Double Buster?"

"In basic." Subaru stated. "I couldn't get it to work all the time, as I had to concentrate on the one that I was firing."

[She explained it all to me in principal on the execution of it.] Mach Caliber stated.

"I see, so the device helped enough for you to use it more often." Hayate stated as she walked away. "Next time, don't hide a spell like that."

"Why was, Vice Captain Signum unable to protect herself after she fired off that arrow?" Subaru asked.

"I never found out, she isn't fond of using that attack either." Hayate stated as she shrugged. "I never thought of using Zwei in combat before as I don't know how to use her properly."

"I feel the same why about Luft." Subaru stated as she looked at her sleeping device. "Those fights took a lot out of her."

"Take care of your day off." Hayate stated as he patted Subaru on her head before walking off.

"Sorry for ignoring you Tea." Subaru stated.

"You just had a conversation that I couldn't join in." Teana stated as she looked at the roof. "How is your left arm?"

"Twitchy." Subaru muttered. "I never used it to catch a spell before."

"You never got it off to begin with." Teana replied.

"Got me there." Subaru replied with a smile.

"I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." Teana replied before shoving Subaru off of her. "Not in Public!"

"No one is around." Subaru muttered.

"Su-Ba-Ru…" Teana started to say but stopped when she saw the mournful expression. "Later."

"Yes!" Subaru gleefully shouted.


	82. What not to do on your day off

Inside a parking bay…

"Is it ready?" Teana asked as she looked over a red motorcycle.

"Yeah, I don't know why you wanted it." A man replied.

"In some ways it is to keep up with her." Teana stated as she got on the seat. "Thanks Vice." Teana stated as she pulled out.

"Yeah… I think I'll check the copter for an emergency." Vice stated as he walked away.

At the front of the building…

'What is taking her so long…' Subaru thought as she looked side to side. "So are you two taking the bus?"

"Nope." Erio replied, making Caro sigh. "An old friend is picking us up."

"My rival." Caro muttered.

"I don't think you two are rivals, you two are friends." Erio stated making Caro blush.

"On one thing we are." Caro stated as a car pulled up and a door opened.

"Erio!" Lutecia shouted as she tackled Erio only to be pulled off by Caro. "Caro…"

"I'll talk to you about something, later." Caro whispered.

"Finally they are getting along." Megane stated as she got out and watched her daughter. "I'll be, Subaru?"

"Small world…" Subaru stated as she took a few steps back.

"So you two are stationed here with her?" Megane stated with a smirk, but it dropped when she heard a motor run near her car. "I hope it isn't another car."

"Tea!" Subaru stated as she ran around the car and hopped onto the ride. "Let's go…"

"See you Megane." Tea stated as she drove off.

"Rats, I can't embarrass her now." Megane muttered. "Well let's go, you three."

With the commanders…

"I wish we got the day off." Hayate muttered as she looked at another document to be sorted for later.

"Don't be too mad, most of this is Nanoha's fault anyways." Hermione muttered as she looked at another order request. "Don't some of these people know to send these requests to the Church?"

"Not really." Fate replied as she moved another file.

"And it isn't my fault… just a member of my team." Nanoha muttered as she sighed. "Done."

"I just noticed, where are the knights?" Hayate asked as she finished her part.

"Check up." Fate replied as she stretched.

"Who wants to karaoke?" Hayate asked making the other three face palm. "What?"

"Do you just want to sing, or do you want to get us in weird outfits?" Nanoha asked.

"Ummm… Sing, but if you want the outfits I can get them." Hayate replied.

"No outfits." Fate stated.

"Only way that would happen is if we all were drunk." Nanoha muttered as she recalled that it did happen for that reason.

"Aren't you glad that Harry can't get drunk?" Hayate stated as she smiled at the memory.

"You were only tipsy and you drank more than we all did." Fate growled.

"Dunno why?" Hayate stated with a frown. "I just wanted to sing this time, no catch."

"We pick the songs." Nanoha stated making Hayate frown and snap her fingers. "Thought so."

"Either way, I get to hear you two sing again." Hayate stated with a large smile.

Under the city at the same moment…

"It's just one brat, how hard could it be?" Nove muttered as she looked about.

"Doctor's orders, Nove. He doesn't want to tip his hand too early." Wendy stated as she walked around holding a large board. "She can't have gotten far."

"Just our luck that we don't even get back up." Nove muttered. "And neither of us can detect relics, which would have made finding her faster."

"Quatro and Deici are above looking as well." Wendy replied as she edged closer. "And we are alo… Hey!" Wendy shouted as Nove pushed her to the ground.

"We are working… sometimes you are worse than Sein." Nove muttered as she helped sister up.

Two tunnels away there is a little girl dragging two cases behind her…

In town…

"Isn't it lucky that our day off coincides with your check up Subaru?" Teana asked as she and Subaru left the clinic.

"Not really, our commander must have asked for my check up schedule." Subaru replied as she punched with her left arm. "And she got the damage reversed."

"Good thing too." Teana muttered. "So why is it that you run when you see Megane?"

"She and my mom are best friends…" Subaru stated.

"And?" Teana asked looking annoyed.

"They shared embarrassing stories about Lutecia, Ginga, and myself…" Subaru muttered.

"That's not too bad." Teana replied looking at the sky. "At least you still have a family."

"Awe, you don't think of me that way?" Subaru asked making Teana turn to look.

"Subaru, I'm not sure what we have…" Teana replied looking glum. "But we do have something."

"When you figure it out tell me." Subaru stated as she hugged her friend. "Till then are we friends with benefits?"

"Subaru, what have I told you about acting lovey-dovey with me in public?" Teana shouted as she tried to glare at Subaru.

"Not to, but it is so fun to rile you up." Subaru stated making Teana laugh.

"You're right…" Teana started to reply but was stopped when Cross Mirage notified her of a message.

With Megane and the three children…

"So how do you like the TSAB?" Megane asked as they had stopped to window shop.

"It's okay." Erio replied as he walked behind the group.

"I like it." Caro replied as Fried chirped from his perch on her shoulder.

"I wanted to join." Lutecia muttered.

"I'm not letting you out of my sights as you can't even control Garyu." Megane stated.

"There is a summoner in the group besides me." Caro stated with a frown.

"The Snake Queen." Megane stated with a sigh. "I've heard of her, and like her, Lu here is a Belkan mage."

"Oh…" Caro stated as she stopped for a moment. "Do any of you hear a dragging noise?"

"I do." Erio replied as he was already walking towards an alley way pushing a sleeve of his shirt up to reveal Strada. "Megane, come quick." Erio shouted as he stopped.

"Why?" Megane asked as she ran into the alley and stopped when she saw a child on the ground, with a weird box in her arms. "Erio, you call for backup. Caro, help me heal her. Lu, check what is in the case, if it is nothing you have seen before tell me."

"This is Erio Mondial, requesting medical support and aid." Erio stated as he then heard Lutecia mention that there might be a second case. "And support to find another object."

{What did you find?} Nanoha asked as a screen pooped up as music was heard in the background.

"We found an injured girl with… a relic, maybe a second one but one is missing." Erio replied as he saw Fate sigh.

{We will be on our way; I wanted to hear you sing, Nanoha.} Fate stated as the screen closed.

At the Church…

"What is your take on this?" Harry asked as he sighed.

"I don't know, this is very odd." Carim replied as she was looking over several sheets of paper. "It might be part of that prophecy I told you about a while back."

"You know how I view that type of thing." Harry replied with a sigh. "So this might be the fallen lord revived?"

"It could be, but what happens next has to be prevented." Carim stated as Harry looked at her.

"I know." Harry replied.

Underground…

{Nove, Wendy, the target is above ground, but there is too many TSAB around her.} Quatro stated making the two sigh.

"Let's just smash them and grab the case." Nove stated.

{Don't be hasty, Uno told us that several large powers is heading this way.} Tre replied making Nove punch her hand.

"So are we ordered to go back to base?" Wendy asked as she looked annoyed.

{Actually I found a light Relic reading near your location.} Quatro stated. {The Doctor wouldn't be angry with us if we at least brought one relic back with us.}

"Understood." Nove replied as she rolled towards the location given to her, only to stop when she saw a wall in the way. "Blast it we have to go the long way."

"Why not go through it." Wendy stated as she aimed at the wall and fired at it. "See… huh?"

"The sewers were built to take massive hits." Nove stated as she backhanded the wall with no damage shown. "It would take hours to blast through it, and we might damage the relic."

"Yeah, that would be bad." Wendy replied as she tossed the board in the air and hopped on to it. "IS: Aerial Rave. Hop on I can fly us around down here."

"No groping." Nove replied as she got on.

"No fun…" Wendy stated as they flew off.

On another building…

'Do those two ever stop trying to grope others…' Quatro thought as she heard the chatter on the link. "Deici do you think it is strange that Wendy and Sein like groping?"

"I don't mind it." Deici replied making Quatro to get an eye twitch. "Though Wendy does need to learn the word no."

"Quiet as ever." Quatro muttered as she sighed.

{Quatro, the Kaiser is being transported by a helicopter. Deici can take it down.} Uno ordered.

"You heard that right?" Quatro stated making Deici pick up a covered item of the ground next to her feet.

"Understood." Deici stated as she hefted the object that is longer than she is tall. "This is going to leave us detected." Deici stated as she pulled off the cover, revealing a cannon.

"I know, make it count." Quatro stated. "The kid will survive; the relic, that I'm not so sure about…"

"IS: Heavy Barrel." Deici stated as a ball of energy appeared at the end of the cannon. "Fire."

Inside the helicopter…

"I just finished my own check up, and this happens." Shamal muttered as she felt a wave of magic head for her location. "Vice!"

"I see it, I'm not going to make it…" Vice shouted back as the helicopter was hit.


	83. Under Fire

"You got it." Quatro stated with some glee.

"No, I hit something else." Deici replied making Quatro look at her, but as Quatro looked she saw the helicopter fly off.

"Then what did you hit?" Quatro asked as the smoke cleared revealing Nanoha.

In the air…

"That was close, I'm lucky that it was lifted for that hit." Nanoha muttered as she looked for the source of the blast. "Found them." Nanoha stated as she saw the two running on the rooftops.

With the two…

"What is she?" Deici asked as she ran.

"She was prepared for the hit." Quatro replied as she skidded to a halt as a large serpent head rose between the two buildings.

"I'm very annoyed." Hermione stated as she stood on the head. "I had plans for today."

'Crap, a summoner.' Quatro thought as she saw another head pop up on another side of the building. ~She is trying to pin us.~

~I know.~ Deici replied while looking around.

"Hold on." Quatro stated as she grabbed her sister and flew up.

Off in the distance…

[Target acquired.] Bardiche stated making Fate smile.

"Trident Smasher." Fate stated as she fired a spell at the two.

At another angle…

[Knock out by buster, then arrested.] Raising Heart stated.

"Divine Buster." Nanoha stated as she fired a spell.

With the targets…

"No way." Quatro muttered as she saw the two spells rush at her.

~Don't move.~ Tre ordered as she felt something hit her, before the spells collided causing a dust cloud.

With Nanoha…

"Damn she did it again." Nanoha muttered as she looked about the sky. "It's no good on tracking Tre."

{Tre?} Lucino asked as Nanoha looked off to the distance. {Nanoha, who is Tre?}

"An opponent that got away from me before, she is nearly as fast as Fate in Overdrive." Nanoha replied. "Second time she did that, first time without a fight."

Underground…

"Why did we get stuck with the sewers?" Subaru muttered as she rolled around a corner and stopped. "We got company."

"You are good." A red haired girl stated on top of an orange walk way. "Wendy, I'll buy you some time, get that Relic out of here."

"Nove… Uno said to stick together." Wendy replied.

"Wendy you are fast enough to get to Tre." Nove replied as gears rotated on her ankles. "Just Go!" Nove shouted as she slammed a kick into Teana sending her flying off.

"Fine…" Wendy muttered as she flew off.

"You are not getting away!" Erio shouted as he started to run after Wendy but was stopped by Nove's walkway.

"Out of our way." Subaru shouted as she rushed in only to get kicked in the gut and hit the ground sliding back a few feet. 'It's like I'm fighting my mom…' Subaru thought as she slowly got to her feet.

~Wendy, you safe yet?~ Nove asked as she readied herself for a fight.

~Yeah, Tre sent you a boon.~ Wendy replied.

"You know Nove; it's four on one…" another voice stated as Nove just sighed. "Tre told me to pull you out, so I'm going to literally do just that."

"Just do it Sein." Nove muttered as two hands came out of the floor and grabbed her legs and pulled her through.

"An IS!" Subaru shouted in surprise. "Great both got away." Subaru muttered as she sighed. "I'll take the heat; I should have seen it coming."

"We all take the blame." Caro stated as she sighed. "And it was five on one, that woman can't count."

"I don't think she counted Fried." Teana stated as she groaned about the sludge she landed in. "Some day off…"

"Didn't know it would end this badly." Erio stated as he walked to the exit.

Inside Harry's office…

"So you engaged two unknown fighters, one of which fled at the start of the battle." Harry stated as he read off the report from the foursome. "To further add problems the one that remained escaped with aid from yet another person. I'm not mad, I'm just wondering who is behind this."

"They were concerned about an item called a Relic." Subaru stated as she recalled that.

"It was in the reports; I just need the commanders' reports to see if anything lines up." Harry stated as he sighed. "Dismissed."

At a hospital…

"As you can see, Nanoha." Carim stated as she led Nanoha down a hallway. "The hospital we run is…" Carim stopped talking as she saw people running about looking for something. "What is going on?" Carim asked as she saw Schach run by. "Knight Schach, what is going on here?"

"We are currently looking for a child, she ran off." Schach replied before sighing. "It's the girl that was just brought in."

"Fate, I'll help find her." Nanoha stated as several pink balls appeared and zoomed off. "You can go get the report from Shamal."

"Alright, though try to keep from scaring her." Fate stated as Nanoha smiled. "That's the best way to get her."

[Wide Area Search successful.] Raising Heart stated making Nanoha frown.

"That was fast." Nanoha stated as she looked about. "Where is she?"

[Outside in the courtyard, My Master.] Raising Heart replied making Nanoha sigh.

"Well I better go collect the kid before she bolts again." Nanoha stated as she walked away.

Inside another room…

"Shamal, is she doing better?" Hermione asked as she looked at her sister.

"That she is, if she keeps at this rate she might be able to walk on her own again." Shamal replied.

"Will I be able to use magic?" Rose asked as she looked at the doctor.

"There might be a possibility that you will, but it depends on you." Shamal stated.

"That's alright." Rose stated as she leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"At least you are doing better." Hermione stated as she looked at the door. "I forgot to ask, who is making the treatments?"

"Dr. Snape." Shamal stated with a smile. "It seems that those potions that Earth has is a vital improvement in medicine, that has never been seen before."

"So he is taking his livelihood to another level." Hermione stated as she opened the door to see Fate on the other side. "Fate?"

"Is Shamal in there?" Fate asked.

"Yeah, she is giving my sister her checkup." Hermione replied as she walked out into the hall.

"It can wait, Harry wants her report." Fate stated as she sighed. "How is she?"

"Better than I had hoped." Hermione replied with a little sadness in her voice. "It seems that our ex-potion professor has made some advances in the medical field."

"Good, for my step-father." Fate stated before smiling.

"I see that Harry is waiting for my report." Shamal stated as she exited the room. "About the kid that was found..."

In the courtyard…

"Hi, are you hiding from someone?" Nanoha asked as she knelt next to a blonde-haired girl, which made the girl look at her. "Need help finding someone?"

"Mama…" the girl whispered.

"Oh, looking for your mother, well…" Nanoha pondered for a moment. "What is your name?"

"Vivio…" Vivio replied as she looked at Nanoha.

"Well Vivio, I'll help you." Nanoha replied as she picked the girl up and looked at Schach. "We need to find who her parents are."

"That would be impossible, Nanoha." Shamal stated as she walked into the courtyard followed by Fate and Hermione. "In fact, we will not find any reported documentation of her."

"How?" Nanoha asked.

"Project FATE, at a far more advanced level." Fate replied sadly.

"You mean…" Schach stated as her mouth dropped open.

"In a small way, whoever stole it used it for that reason, why, I'm not sure." Shamal replied. "Reinforce might know."

"So…" Nanoha stated as she looked at Fate. "Could we?"

"Huh?" Fate asked as she looked at Nanoha and Vivio. "Only if she wants to…" Fate stated as she palmed her face before a smirk grew. "In second thought go right ahead." Fate stated making Nanoha looked her curiously.

"I'll have the documents ready for you." Schach stated as Vivio looked surprised.

"I'll be taking care of you for the time being." Nanoha stated.

"Will you be mama?" Vivio asked making Nanoha smile.

"I will be." Nanoha replied with a smile.


	84. The Training Continues

On a rooftop…

"So you found the last two pieces?" Alicia asked as she stared at the sky.

{That I have, Due knows the location they are at.} Kyle replied with a sigh. {You know I don't trust her.}

"I know. Wouldn't that mean that Jail has those fragments?" Alicia asked. "Then why not ask him to give them to you?"

{While you were away, we had a falling out. We had a disagreement on something, and it ended our working relationship.} Kyle replied making Alicia frown.

"I liked Jail; he told me some of my mother's other projects that he helped her…" Alicia stated but frowned. "Why don't you want me talking to my clone?"

{That can wait, those fragments is vital to my goals.} Kyle replied making Alicia frown again. {I'll tell you this much, I've almost finished it, after this is over you can talk to her.}

"We'll see." Alicia replied closing the link but opening another. "Due, where is Jail's base located?"

{Not going to tell you yet, I don't want you getting killed.} Due replied as Alicia looked at Due oddly. {There will be eleven others in that base besides Jail, all of them with different abilities. Plus there is an AMF in the base.}

"That will take some time to figure a way in without getting caught by your sisters, the AMF is another issue." Alicia replied sighing. "I take it that, Jail is planning something that will limit the amount of people in the base?"

{Yeah, twice, the first time is just a warm up of the real deal he is planning, but you can see how they fight then.} Due replied. {The second time he would only have two combat worthy ones and his scout with him and Uno.}

"I see thanks. I'll go practice some more." Alicia replied as the screen closed. "Odd, it almost seems planned for that to happen." Alicia stated before a small smile appeared.

At Riot Force HQ's training yard…

"Damn it!" Subaru shouted as she jumped and floated as she dodged a pink blast.

"You are reacting slowly." Harry stated as he just turned a page in the tome. "Thunder Rage." Harry stated as several yellow bolts of lightning started to rain down in the field but was surprised to see Subaru standing on her walkway.

"Wing Road isn't just a movement spell it can be used defensively." Subaru stated as the whirlwinds on her knuckles picked up speed. 'We only have the one shot...' Subaru thought. :Agreed.: Luft replied as both stood in the same position. "Protect against this!" Subaru shouted as she punched her walkway creating hundreds of them.

'Predictable, she is going to use them to distract me from her real goal.' Harry thought as he flipped to a different section. "My will is strong, my life everlasting." Harry stated as a green mid-childan glyph appeared. "Light beckons, the air heals." As a dome of pale green light appeared around him. "Steel Wall Protection."

'Never seen that one.' Subaru thought as she stood on another roadway that was angled to hit Harry from above. "Mach Caliber, Gear Second!"

[Second Gear.] Mach Caliber replied as Subaru shot down the path as four cartridges flew away.

'She will most likely come from behind.' Harry thought as he heard the noise from Subaru's rollerblades approaching at high speeds. :Harry above you!: Reinforce shouted. 'Huh?' Harry replied looking up to see Subaru barrel down and launched into the air above him and punching with her left arm.

"Divine Buster!" Subaru shouted as she fired but was shocked to see a green field appear and take the hit. "Fine then Second shot!" Subaru shouted as she spun around and punched the barrier with her right hand and was blown back with the explosion.

"Nice, the second blast was strong enough to crack the barrier." Harry stated with a chuckle. "Vita has trouble cracking it. After all this is one of the few spells that I got from the Ferret."

"How…" Subaru asked as she collapsed to the ground. "I finally start to work in conjunction with Luft and I still fall short."

"Simple, in terms a sheer power I win all the time, add in Reinforce and there is no terms." Harry stated as he held his hand out. "Other than that, you've completed the training with Unison devices."

"Thanks." Subaru stated as she took his hands and was helped up. "I take it this entire thing was to get me used to working with her, and get me to plan with her."

"Correct, she can't help you if she doesn't know what you are planning." Harry replied as they both started to walk away. "Nice idea though, that would have worked on anyone else."

"Thanks…" Subaru replied as she was hugged from behind. "So little sister what is with the looks?"

"Oh this…" Subaru stated rubbing her head. "Ummm…" Subaru looked pensive. 'Hey Luft, want to scare my sister?' Subaru asked as she started to smirk. :Sure, how hard can it be?: Luft agreed. "I was just wondering what you would say if I ever say Unison Cancel?" Subaru asked.

"Thought you were jok… Subaru!" Ginga started to replied but stopped when she saw her sister wasn't joking.

"Ginga, meet Luft, Luft meet Ginga." Subaru stated with her normal appearance.

"Does mom know?" Ginga asked as Subaru paled. "Forgot something?"

"Crap… all the extra training I went through made me forget about telling her, and you've seen Luft in the base." Subaru stated.

"I seen her, I thought she was someone else's." Ginga replied.

"Who's you mom?" Luft asked making them both laugh. "What?"

Later that night…

"Hey Mom." Subaru stated as Quint looked quite upset.

{Subaru, why has it taken you this long to call home?} Quint asked.

"Training." Subaru replied as she recalled Nanoha's training. "And some missions."

{I can see that you are telling the truth. So why are you calling now?} Quint asked as Subaru just gave a large sigh.

"I picked up an unusual thing on one of the missions I was on. Luft, why are you acting shy, just say hi." Subaru stated making Quint sigh.

{You adopted a kid?} Quint asked as Subaru got Luft in sight of the screen. {A unison device?}

"Yeah, got her several days before sis got transferred here, I was in training to get used to using her." Subaru replied as they merged. "See perfect unison."

{My god, how did you get lucky to get one?} Quint asked.

"About that… do you remember the stockpile of inactive unison devices that was found?" Subaru asked.

{Yeah, made several tech people quit trying to get them working.} Quint replied.

"Must have not vibrated them right." Subaru muttered as she deunisoned. "My IS activated them all."

{Why did you use it?} Quint asked as Subaru just sighed.

"I was being attacked by a mechanical creature that was spell absorbent, it took a point blank buster." Subaru replied. "I thought since it was a machine, my IS should be able to take it down. Mom I think that doctor is still around, he is the only one that could build something that I can't vibrate enough to shatter."

{Have you told anyone of this?} Quint asked looking afraid.

"Not yet, should I?" Subaru asked looking scared. "I think Teana knows that battle scared me."

{Subaru, talk to your commander… I'll try to get transferred over for a few days to help get you better.} Quint replied.

"Thanks mom." Subaru stated.

"See you Meister's mom." Luft stated making Quint smile.

On the other end of that connection…

"Genya, we might have a problem." Quint stated as the screen closed.

"What might that be?" Genya asked as he walked into the room.

"Kyle might be active again." Quint stated as she looked at the window.

"What? I thought he died when that base of his was attacked." Genya replied.

"Subaru just told me she ran into something that was immune to her IS." Quint replied. "Name anyone that can build a machine that can withstand that, Subaru's knuckles had to be reinforced to take the vibrations."

"I know that, there is Jail." Genya stated.

"If it is that is just as bad." Quint replied as she sighed. "I hate to leave Zest and Megane for a few days, but Ginga and Subaru need the extra training. Well Subaru has something that puts her over Kyle's predictions."

"And that is?" Genya asked.

"A Unison device seems that Subaru just got stronger." Quint stated as she called Zest.

{Quint, Genya, what a surprise?} Zest asked as he was sitting with Lutecia in his lap.

"Is Megane with you?" Quint asked as she blinked.

{Yeah, she just came over.} Zest replied.

"Oh really…" Quint replied as she saw Megane enter the screen. "Anyways, I have a family problem and need to be transferred to Riot Force."

{What type of problem?} Zest asked.

"Kyle or Jail… one of the two attacked my daughter recently." Quint replied.

{That's serious.} Zest replied. {We do owe them some favors; I'll start working on some papers for some extra training instructors.} Zest replied making Quint sigh before looking back at the screen as it closed.

"I wanted to go alone." Quint muttered as she looked down. "I was hoping to give them some time together."

"Quint, what did you mean by Subaru having a Unison device?" Genya asked making Quint sigh.

"It seems that on one of her missions she got a Unison device, I'll get more details when I see them." Quint replied.

"I just hope nothing bad happens." Genya stated as he looked at his wife.

A few days later, over the training area were two expansive roadways woven together…

"You have improved." Ginga stated as she skid to a halt.

"I noticed." Subaru stated as she pointed to her head. "I finally hit you."

"I thought I dodged that one." Ginga muttered as a dark blue road slammed straight through theirs. "Mom!" Ginga muttered as she fell from hers.

[Wing Road.] Blitz Caliber stated as Ginga landed on a newly created road.

"What's mom doing here!" Subaru shouted as she dodged to another roadway.

"I'm here with my team to help you guys train a bit more, one per team." Quint stated. "Though Megane has your team, Ginga."

~Sis, do you think if we work together we can beat mom?~ Subaru asked as she smirked.

~We could try, you have something planned?~ Ginga replied as she settled into her stance.

~Yeah, I've only got it to work once though.~ Subaru replied as she placed her knuckles together.

"Here we go!" Ginga shouted as she rocketed at Quint, who just jumped over Ginga's attack and narrowed her eyes as she saw Subaru just standing there.

[Impact Cannon.] Mach Caliber stated as Subaru's Belkan glyph appeared.

'Impact Cannon, she managed it once!' Quint thought as she smiled.

"Impact!" Subaru shouted as she pulled her right arm back.

[Blaze Rush] a new voice sounded off as Subaru went flying.

"Sorry Subaru, not this time." Quint stated as she stood where Subaru was at with a kick.

"Damn." Subaru muttered as she stood back up. "It's too damn slow."

"Why do you think I rarely use it?" Quint replied as she back flipped over Ginga. "Not bad you two." Quint stated. 'I've had to counter both of you… if this keeps up, I might actually start working out with the two of you.' Quint thought as she watched her daughters reposition themselves.

Off to the side…

"Harry, someone has interrupted my program." Nanoha yelled into a screen.

{And I'm telling you that it hasn't. I just didn't notify you three about it.} Harry replied shaking his head. {They are here to help get them up to speed faster.}

"What's wrong with the regime I planned out?" Nanoha asked.

"The amount of time it would take for them to be able to fight someone of greater skill." Zest stated behind her.

"Knight Zest." Nanoha replied, before connecting the dots. "That's Quint!"

"Correct she wanted to see her daughters' progress." Zest stated as a tornado appeared in the roadways.

Back with the family…

"Thanks Luft." Subaru muttered as she floated in the air.

"Subaru, you never told me you could fly?" Ginga shouted.

"I thought you knew?" Subaru replied as she created a walkway as a shield.

'That's a new way to use them.' Quint thought as she backed off. 'Still I have more experience than they do.'

:Subaru, what's the plan?: 'We go in with a bang.' :Are you sure, Signum bounced us the last time we tried that move?: 'This is my mom, she is five times my skill level in strike arts, also we have the added bonus of surprise.' Subaru planned with her device. "Wrap me in the Wind." Subaru stated as she jumped up. "Gear Second!"

[Gear Second.] Mach Caliber replied as Subaru smirked seeing Ginga and Quint spar.

With the other two…

"You have improved greatly, but what is your sister planning?" Quint asked as she dodged a blow and landed a few for the trouble.

"I… have… no… idea." Ginga replied as she held her chest with one arm and looked annoyed that Subaru isn't helping.

~Sis, move now!~ Subaru ordered, which got Ginga to leap to the side which made Quint's eyes widen as a tornado was roaring towards her.

[Blaze Rush.] was heard again and Quint appeared on another roadway out of the path.

"Thanks, Blaze." Quint stated but frowned when the tornado started to turn and head for her again. "Blaze Caliber, Scan it."

[Scan complete, Mach Caliber is in the center of the tornado.] Blaze Caliber replied.

"Subaru is using a tornado to attack me." Quint muttered as she smiled. "She knows she can't beat me head on."  
[Blaze Rush.] Blaze Caliber stated once again moving Quint out of the path. [Cartridges low.]

"I know." Quint replied as she put her hands together. "I bring the Heaven and the Earth together. And with one blow…" Quint stated as she drew one of her arms back right as the tornado started to approach her. "Storm Strike!" Quint shouted as she punched the tornado and it dispersed with her hitting on it.

"Divine Buster!" Subaru shouted from above.

"What!" Quint stated as she saw Luft with the blue gem floating above where she aimed, and was nailed by her daughter's spell.

"I won." Subaru stated before getting blasted back by a shockwave. "How?"

"Full drive, I can't believe I had to use it." Quint stated showing no worse for wear from the blast. "You lost."

"Awe…" Subaru muttered. "It almost worked, better than the try I did against Signum."

"You can create Divine Buster without a device?" Quint asked.

"Not as powerful as the one I fire with Mach Caliber." Subaru replied as Ginga rolled up.

"Both of you improved. I think I need to work some more to keep up with the two if you." Quint stated as Nanoha flew up.

"Subaru that was dangerous!" Nanoha shouted.

"I know, but it was the only plan that I had that my mom never seen me try." Subaru replied as she held her hand up and a blue gem landed in it. "Signum already told me off about it. Until I work out the bugs of leaving myself open like that, I'm not going to use it in battle."

"I see. Don't work on it unless being supervised." Nanoha ordered. "I understand the problems of working something out that have massive bugs."

"Understood." Subaru replied.

"So that makes three Calibers." Nanoha muttered.

"Huh?" all three users stated as one.

[They are only babies.] Blaze Caliber stated.

[I'm older.] Mach Caliber replied.

[Long day.] Blitz Caliber replied making them all laugh.


	85. Sting of Kyle

In a room full of computers…

'I'm done with my reports for the day.' Teana thought as she was idling on the computer. 'I do wonder what that event really was.' Teana thought as she pulled out Cross Mirage. "Help me find a certain case file." Teana asked as she typed away.

[Alright.] Cross Mirage replied as it connected to the computer to assist. [It has been found.]

"Thanks." Teana replied as she brought up the document and frowned. "This doesn't make sense."

"I know." Hermione stated behind her. "Why are you looking at the file?"

'Busted…' Teana thought. "I was wondering what the circumstances were and see how it could be reversed now."

"Nice try, you want to know why it happened." Hermione stated as she typed a few things into the search feature. "This is the full report."

"Why?" Teana asked.

"You did say you want to be an Enforcer right?" Hermione stated. "Read it and tell me what you think."

"Okay." Teana replied as she looked at the document in front of her. 'This has to be a test…'

_Flashback…_

Inside the Granger household…

"Rose, you are up early." Hermione stated as she was putting on her jacket.

"Well the same could be said about you." Rose retorted as she also finishing putting a jacket on.

"Your tie is crooked." Hermione stated as she looked at her sister's appearance.

"It is!" Rose yelp as she looked down at it and sighed as she fixed it. "Well thanks."

"Why are you up now, I know that your group has a mission to finish your training, but I didn't think it was today." Hermione stated as she yawned.

"We do, we are going to have an S+ mage watch out for us too, though Captain Michal stated that someone that high is rare." Rose stated as Hermione frowned.

"I see well good luck on the mission. Want me to drop you off?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Rose replied as she also grabbed a small bracelet with three orange beads and put it on.

In the briefing room…

"Okay privates, the mage that has been selected to watch the group is…" Captain Michal stated as the doors opened up and Hermione walked in.

"I'm Captain Hermione Granger, Balkan Knight." Hermione stated as she looked over the group and spotted her sister. "I don't play favorites and if I catch any infractions I will stop you."

"Captain." Michal started to say but stopped when he saw Rose smile. "The mission is a simple protection of a dig site. There shouldn't be any trouble at all."

Days later at the site…

"So how does it look?" Michal asked as he saw Hermione looking over the group.

"Pretty good, I wish I did this instead of going through that lengthy of a mission." Hermione replied as she looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Michal asked as he looked up and saw a weird looking machine plummet.

"Get the privates out of here." Hermione ordered as she stood up her device forming as her armor formed quickly as well.

"Understood. Be careful." Michal stated as he ran off.

"Schlangenkönig, Blade." Hermione stated as she held her hand out.

[Mittlere Bereichform.] Schlangenkönig stated as a blade formed around her hand.  _ **(Middle range form)**_

"Whatever you are stop!" Hermione stated as she floated in front of it but had to dive to catch up to it. 'Well it is a robot.' Hermione thought as it crashed and she landed.

With the privates…

"Get up and start getting ready to evac." Michal ordered as he woke up the privates. "Private First Class Granger, you are in charge, lead them to a safe distance and make sure they are safe."

"Yes sir." Rose repeated as she got them all up and got them to start heading out the door. "Go! Go! Go!" Rose shouted as she shouted at them and a gauntlet appeared on her wrist. " _I need you assistance; by the contract I hold come forth._ " Rose stated as nothing happened. "What the!" Rose stated as she caught up to the others. "Evens, keep an eye on the sky." Rose ordered as she tried again.

With Hermione…

'So far I've tried to summon one snake and got nothing.' Hermione thought as she skidded to a halt. "Schlangenkönig Full Drive!"

[Voller Antrieb] Schlangenkönig replied as Hermione's armor changed to full plate armor.  _ **(Full Drive)**_

'I only have fifteen minutes with Full Drive.' Hermione thought as she charged at the robot thrusting forward impaling it with the blade she was using.

~Captain there is a large force dropping on the location I sent the privates to. I've called for backup, these things are not after the dig site they are after something else.~ Michal replied as Hermione frowned.

~Understood I'll be there…~ Hermione stopped when she heard the machine get back up. "You got to be kidding me."

[Zehn Minuten bleibend.] Schlangenkönig stated.  _ **(Ten minutes remaining.)**_

"I know that!" Hermione shouted as she focused. "Divine!"

[Prophezeien Sie Säbel.] Schlangenkönig stated.  _ **(Divine Saber.)**_

"Saber!" Hermione shouted as she swung with a beautiful blue trail flowed behind her sword and exploded in a brilliant blast. "That should have finished it…" Hermione stated as she stared at the impact zone, but frowned when she saw a shape move towards her.

With the others…

"Captain Michal, something is interfering with my Rare Skill." Rose shouted as she frowned that the array appeared but vanished just as fast.

"Don't tire yourself out. I requested aid as the fact remains that Captain Granger hasn't gotten past that other machine." Michal stated as he blasted a smaller machine. 'These almost look like smaller forms of the one that Hermione is fighting… wait if these are interfering with Rose's that would mean the one that Hermione is fighting is…' Michal thought before looking over to Rose. "Stop…"

"I got it!" Rose shouted as the array appeared but she frowned.

[Überlastete Kreisläufe, Systeme können sich nicht beibehalten.] her device stated as a white mid-childa array appeared in the sky.  _ **(Overloaded circuits, system cannot maintain itself.)**_

"Rose!" Michal shouted as he pulled the device off and went to throw it, when it exploded.

With Hermione…

"What was that!" Hemrione shouted as she stood on the machine that was not moving but was breathing hard. "I knew that I should limit Full Drive to ten minutes." Hermione muttered as she fell to the ground asleep.

With the privates…

"Shamal, Get your butt down here!" Nanoha shouted as she floated up to deal with the smaller machines. "I still got to find Hermione!"

{I'm already on my way down. How may injured?} Shamal asked.

"Ten injured two critical." Nanoha replied. "And one unknown."

{And the unknown is Hermione?} Shamal asked as Nanoha flew off blowing several machines in her wake.

"Correct." Nanoha replied.

_Flashback end…_

Inside another location…

"I do not see why they are crediting me for this." Jail muttered as he looked at the data again. "Sure, I'm an expert at that field, but that was Kyle's field of expertise."

Jail stated as a screen popped up. "Good, Due, I have a task for you, could you give Kyle his credit."

"Sure, I was going to ask you if I could." Due asked as she looked relieved. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment." Jail stated with a smirk as the screen closed. "Uno, is everything in place?"

"It is." Uno replied but looked happy that Jail was laughing.


	86. The Longest Day Pt 1

Several days later…

"Thanks Quint." Nanoha stated as she took a deep breath. "I take it this is the last day for your team to be here?"

"Yeah, we were only given a week." Quint replied as she rubbed her arm. "You have done some great work here, Nanoha."

"Thanks, do you think they might be ready for anything?" Nanoha asked as she sighed as the small group tried to stand up.

"They are still able to get back up after facing off with Team Zest and the three captains. I think so." Zest stated as he looked smug.

"Or I'm not training them very hard." Nanoha retorted making the group groan. "I was joking. They've progressed to the point I was going to get them to next month. In fact, Harry seemed happy that they progressed this far."

"How does it feel to be a mother?" Quint asked as Nanoha blushed.

"Different." Nanoha replied as Fate trudged up to them.

"Quit giving in to Vivio, Nanoha." Fate stated looking tired.

"I can't help it." Nanoha stated with her smile. "I want to give her what I didn't get."

"I understand that, but you left me asleep all because she was next to me." Fate stated

"I think I'll leave." Quint stated as she started to back off.

"I didn't want to disturb Vivio, she still is getting used to our lifestyle." Nanoha replied before glaring at Fate.

"Give her some room, Nanoha." Fate stated as she just sighed.

"Fine… I'll give her some time with one of the help staff." Nanoha muttered. ~That means we could…~

~No.~ Fate replied with some dignity.

A week later…

"You mean that the Ground Force HQ wants us to be in a room full of other high ranking people without any devices in there?" Hayate asked shocked.

"No, only the Captains and I will be in that meeting, the rest of you will be joining the perimeter security." Harry stated as he looked annoyed. "I don't like it any more than some of the others that will be there."

"Oh." Hayate stated as she sat down. "So there is going to be tons of security so what would be the threat?"

"That is an unknown factor, but there is two that it could be." Harry replied before sighing. "There is Jail Scaglietti and there is Kyle Flyheight."

"I've heard the first name but the second name not as much." Fate stated as she frowned as she saw Nanoha looked mad.

"Are you sure?" Subaru asked as she looked scared.

"Yes, it seems that someone hacked the mission reports and changed the person who did it to Kyle Flyheight, one of which is the mission that your sister got injured on, Hermione." Harry replied.

"I wonder who would give credit to a dead man." Reinforce stated.

"Quint told me that Kyle's body was never recovered from that explosion." Nanoha stated as she looked unhappy. "If that is the case than Kyle might have been responsible for that attack my team had to deal with."

"It could have been." Harry stated as he looked at the group. "All we know is that there might be an attack during this meeting." Harry stated before bringing up a chart. "You are to be split up, the vice captains will hold the devices of their captain."

Hours later in an underground base…

"Tre and Sette, you are to ask Fate to join us. Quatro is going to be with Uno helping her organize the orders. Nove, you and Wendy will be working with Cinque, follow her orders to the letter." Jail told his pseudo daughters what they will be doing. "Cinque, you already know what you will be doing. Sein, you are to give back up to any of your sisters that request it, but tell Uno or Quatro if you are already in movement. Otto and Deed, you are to get the Package. And before I forget, Dieci you are to be watching the entrance of my base."

"If I can only get one, then what?" Cinque asked as she looked at Jail.

"Try to get both." Jail stated with a sad smile. "They are your sisters after all. Any other questions?"

"What is Due doing?" Quatro asked as she noticed their spy is missing.

"Doing what she has been tasked with from the get go." Jail replied with a smirk. "Getting along with the brains, so she can kill them for me."

On a roof top…

{Alicia, He moved it forward.} Due stated as Alicia smiled.

"Good, I guess I'm not going to be bored for much longer." Alicia stated as she looked over the city. "So what is he going to be doing?"

{He is going to show the TSAB the power of the Combat Cyborgs.} Due replied. {He was annoyed that they stopped the research on it.}

"I could see why, it isn't ethical to make a child a cyborg." Alicia stated as she stretched. "Well I better get ready for the fun."

At the Ground forces HQ, during the meeting…

"Lt. Gaiz, why did you request my division in this meeting?" Harry asked as he noted there was no one from the Navy, or Air Forces.

"I was wondering what you are really planning." Regius asked.

"A division that doesn't get holed up on regulations to offer aid to another branch. It is in its testing stage, but the higher ups want to see if it could work." Harry replied sighing. "Is the other branches going to be here?"

"Yes. They might be a little late, they always are." Regius replied.

"I see that you don't like them much, also understand why. I had to deal with someone that did the same once." Harry replied as he then saw Carim. "Sir Carim? I thought you hated the church, Lt. Giaz?"

"They do offer their aid when we need it, and I thought it would be prudent to invite them as your group is closer to them." Regius replied making Harry smile.

"I see, you can put personal beliefs to the side, Knight Zest is a boon to your branch." Harry stated.

"That he is, but I was curious on why he asked for a week long transfer to help train up your trainees." Regius stated making Harry frown.

"One of my teams ran into a difficult opponent and as you heard activated all the Unison devices that were being shipped. I don't know how he found out, but he sped up the training that they went through. Don't worry you can keep him, one training nut is all I can handle."  
"So the rumors of the White Devil live on?" Regius asked.

"Yeah, but why is Zest that way? He doesn't seem that way normally." Harry asked.

"He and I go way back, and if he lost to someone he would push himself harder to not lose again." Regius stated as he sighed. "He took that near lost on that mission that he was rescued by your White Devil."

"I see, what have you found out by that event?" Harry asked.

"Not much, most of the data was destroyed, and the culprits got away." Regius replied. "I thought I allowed you to bring in your second in command of your base?"

"No devices allowed in here remember?" Harry replied as he shrugged. "Reinforce, is my second in command and right now she is helping my teams patrol with the other forces here."

"I see." Regius replied as an explosion happened. 'It's too early…' Regius thought as he saw the drones come in large groups.

'It begins, damn.' Harry thought as he didn't look pleased with Carim.

With the teams…

"Remember the plan." Reinforce Eins stated as she and the entire groups separated to help out. "Vita!"

"Alright." Vita stated as she flew closer to Reinforce. "Unison."

"In!" Reinforce stated as they merged.

"Not that I'm complaining, wouldn't it be better for you to head to Harry?" Vita asked as she slammed a drone.

:It would be, but I'm little like him, get surrounded and I'm next to useless.: Reinforce replied as Vita sent another one flying.

"Then why not Signum?" Vita asked as she held Graf Eisen up and it morphed to an octagonal headed hammer.

:Agito.: Reinforce replied as they all stopped.

~Riot Force HQ is under heavy fire.~ Shamal shouted from their bond.

~Hayate head there.~ Vita stated as she looked mad. ~And hurry.~

With the Stars team…

"Is there no end of them?" Luna asked as she spiked another one before flicking it away.

"Looks that way, where is Subaru?" Teana asked as she shot another while standing behind Luna. "She was to stay with us."

"Don't know. Reducto!" Luna stated as several drones exploded in fragments. "I hate firing that many just to get one hit in."

"I don't know how your magic style works." Teana replied as they started to move to a different room.

With Hayate and the lightning team…

"Subaru, why aren't you with your team?" Hayate asked as she saw the black haired teen.

"I brought Raising Heart." Subaru replied as she rolled over to them.

"Erio, you take this to Hermione." Hayate stated as she handed a beaded bracelet to the young boy. "I have been ordered to head back to HQ. When you get finished with this reinforce me." Hayate ordered as she floated up. "Zwei, let's go!"

"Unison In!" Zwei stated as Hayate changed as she zoomed off.

At the Riot Base…

"IS: Ray Storm." Otto stated in a deadpan as several green lasers slammed into several green shields. "Deed, it seems that they didn't leave the place unguarded as the Doctor thought."

"Shall we?" Deed asked as she revealed two grips in her hands. "IS: Twin Blades." Deed stated as two pink energy blades appeared. "Get ready to fire again."

"Okay, sis." Otto stated as she raised her hand and saw her twin go flying with a blue wolf on top of her. "Bad dog. IS: Ray Storm" Otto stated as she blasted her own twin as well as Zafira.

"Otto, you didn't need to blast me as well!" Deed shouted as she pushed Zafira off of her and stood back up.

"You should have moved." Otto replied.

"I'm worried about you." Deed stated as she charged again.

With a certain blonde…

"This is his plan?" Alicia muttered as she watched the groups try to circumvent the attacks. "Might do me some good to find out what is going on." She muttered again as she flew off in a different direction.

"Fate?" Alicia heard after a few moments in flight. "Wait… who are you?"

"None of your business." Alicia shouted as she spun around pulling both swords free.

"Well, well, I caught a thief." Hayate stated as she held her spear ready. 'Get ready to boost.' :Already on it.:

"Out of my way!" Alicia shouted as she vanished from sight and was surprised to see that her attack was blocked.

"You are not the first to try that trick on me!" Hayate shouted as she pushed Alicia away and engaged her.

With the captains…

"Fate, Nanoha, Hermione!" Erio shouted as he saw them walk up.

"Surprised?" Fate asked as she patted him on his head. "I'm going to head back to HQ to help." Fate stated as she noticed Ginga was missing. "Where is Ginga?"

"She and Subaru were helping people guard the front door." Caro replied making Nanoha sigh. "Luft is with Subaru."

"Good to know that she is at full power. Fate, make sure Vivio is safe." Nanoha stated as she ran off before glowing pink and taking off. "I'm going to get rid of the air pests."

"I'll help with the ground pests." Hermione stated as she glowed blue. "Caro, take care."

"We need to move now." Fate stated as they left the building and Caro resized Fried.

Back with Hayate…

'Her attacks have more power than I have ever seen.' Alicia thought as she looked tired, but she frowned when she saw Hayate do an odd action.

'Ran out of cartridges.' Hayate thought as she plugged in five into her spear.

'Could that be the source of that massive power that she has?' Alicia thought as she sprang forward slashing at Hayate who quickly stopped reloading.

'Damn, I only put seven in.' Hayate thought as she continued to evade Alicia.

'Can't let her put more in.' Alicia thought as she continued her assault.

At the base…

"That took too long." Otto stated as Deed looked a little crispier.

"I would have done better if you didn't keep blasting me as well!" Deed shouted as she glared at the two wolves and knight.

"You are too slow." Otto stated as she walked past the gate then blasted the main doors. "We need to find her."

"Damn it." Deed muttered as she followed after her twin.

With two other Cyborgs…

"Sis, the drones, they just keep coming." Subaru shouted as she blasted one back.

"I know that!" Ginga shouted but pushed Subaru off to a side right as the roof caved in between them.

"Ginga, I'll find a way around!" Subaru shouted as Ginga heard laughter.

"Wendy, Nove, find the other one." Cinque ordered as she looked down at Ginga.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Ginga stated as she settle into her stance.

"Type Zero modal A, Ginga Nakajima." Cinque stated making Ginga's eyes widen. "Only IS ability is a family spell."

"You know a lot about me." Ginga stated as she flexed her right knuckle. "But you are wrong on one thing missy!" Ginga shouted as she shot forward. "I do have one!" Ginga shouted over an explosion.

With Subaru…

"Watch it!" Subaru shouted as she saw the two that she fought in the sewers. "You again." Subaru muttered as she smiled. 'Luft, need some support.'

:On it.: Luft replied as the whirlwinds appeared on her knuckles.

~Okay, that was not in the Doctor's report.~ Nove muttered as she and Wendy split apart.

~I know, but the odd thing is she doesn't look the same either.~ Wendy replied as she leveled her Cannon board at Subaru.

With the rest of the Lightning team…

"Caro, Erio, continue on." Fate ordered as she slipped off the dragon. "And hurry."

"But…" Caro started when Erio grabbed the reigns. "Erio?"

"She can't fight at her best if she has to watch out for us too." Erio stated as Fried flew away from the battle site, which Fate didn't have to wait long.

"So you arrived." Fate stated as she saw one with two odd looking boomerangs and one she seen before. "Tre, who is the one with you this time?"

"Sette. The Doctor asked us to hand you an invite." Tre stated with a frown.

"Sorry, I can't accept." Fate stated as she lowered Bardiche Assault. "Zamber."

[Zamber form.] Bardiche stated as it morphed into a great sword.

With Sun team…

"You know Draco, this situation bites." Daphne stated as she cut another drone in two. "How many drones does Jail have?"

"Too many if you ask me." Draco replied as he did the same. "By the way that was my one hundredth kill."

"Three hundred." Hermione stated above them on a multi headed serpent.

"A hydra!" Daphne stated in shock.

"What, they are serpents." Hermione stated as a head was blown off and two more appear. "It helps that it can keep attacking too. Where is Dora?"

"Harry sent her to do something else, she didn't tell us." Daphne replied before sighing. "This battle sucks."

"I know; we are being drawn thin." Hermione stated as she looked at the sky to see several pink blasts rip through the sky.

Back at the base and in the sky above it…

"What happened here?" Erio asked shocked to see the place burning. "Wait someone is leaving." Erio stated as his eyes narrowed. "Strada."

[Düsenform.] Strada replied as Erio jumped and started to fall but was soon launched at the spot he noticed.

"Fried, let's go help." Caro ordered as she guided the white dragon after Erio. "No!" Caro shouted as she saw someone blast him with a massive green beam.

"IS: Twin Blade!" Deed stated as Fried was nailed and fell into the sea.


	87. The Longest Day Pt 2

In the air above the Ground Forces HQ…

[Master, reload please.] Raising Heart asked as Nanoha stopped moving for a moment.

"I've cleared the air space…" Nanoha muttered as she pulled out another clip but frowned. "Raising Heart this is the last clip."

[Reload.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha put it in. [Limiting spells?]

"It looks like it is calming down…" Nanoha replied as a screen popped up next to her.

{N…ha… he… bas… dam… pl..e… a..it…} Ginny stated who had blood covering one eye and had her arm in a sling. {Re…t… n..d… he…} Ginny tried to repeat before a green blast tore through the image

"Ginny! What the hell is going on over there?" Nanoha shouted as she frowned. "Vivio!" Nanoha shouted as she looked mad. "Raising Heart, Blaster system Lock one!"

[Blaster set.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha vanished with a trail of pink.

With Hayate…

"It looks like those things you added to your device are limited." Alicia stated as she stood over Hayate who was pinned by some rubble.

"Who… are… you?" Hayate asked as she opened an eye.

"What…" Alicia replied as she stopped. "That hit should have kept you down for hours."

"I recover quickly." Hayate replied as she slowly got to her feet but was shocked to see a sword imbedded in her gut.

"Stay down." Alicia stated as she pulled her sword out. "I didn't want to kill." Alicia muttered as she flew off, not seeing Zwei reform out of Hayate and start trying to heal Hayate.

With Fate…

'Two against one…' Fate thought as she managed to keep them at bay.

"Understood." Tre stated as she backed off. "It seems that our task is at an end. I hope you reconsider." Tre stated as the air around them shimmered.

"Damn, they got away." Fate muttered as she rushed to where she wanted to go.

With Ginga…

'Damn…' Cinque thought as the entire entrance hall was riddled with holes and debris. "Sein, I managed to acquire one of the… Just pick me up with the target." Cinque ordered as she sat down rubbing her gut with her right arm as her left arm just hung loose. "The doctor underestimated you."

"I'm not out yet." Ginga muttered as she tried to stand but was floored when Subaru's body was blasted through the rubble wall and slammed into her.

"Wendy, what have I told you about that?" Cinque asked as she smiled.

"Not to have that many around me." A slightly burned Wendy replied as she wobbled into the other room and gasped. "That's how she was blowing us around the room!"

"Huh?" Cinque stated as she looked and frowned. "That might complicate matters, take it with us."

"Sein has arrived!" Sein stated as she rose out of the floor. "Wow you guys did better than I thought, they're both here." Sein stated as the group just left when Teana and Luna just arrived.

"Damn it!" Teana shouted as she punched the floor. "We should have gotten here sooner."

"Don't blame yourself, we can rescue them." Luna stated as she frowned. "But who could have done this?"

With Hermione and her group…

"You guys finished?" Hermione asked as she jumped down. "Wait where is Nanoha?" Hermione asked as she looked up to see no pink beams or spheres.

"I saw a pink flash head off for our base." Daphne replied as she looked about. "I think that was the last of them."

Inside the meeting room…

"What is going on?" Harry stated into a screen. "Shamal, Zafira, Signum, Vita!"

{Shamal requested aid as the base got attacked.} Vita replied as she looked worn.

{Harry, Master Hayate needs help} Zwei stated as she looked very worried. {I've got her stable, but we ran into someone that looked just like Fate.}

"Vita, head over there and help Zwei." Harry ordered. "Signum…"

{Sorry, we haven't been in contact.} Signum stated as it looked like the air around her was on fire. {I've just arrived at our HQ, it's been totaled. Takamachi and I have been helping people out.}

"Good." Harry stated as he let out a breath of air.

{Ladies and Gentleman of the TSAB, I hope you enjoyed the presentation of my project.} Jail's voice sounded off. {You need not worry about another attack for some time. If the Combat Cyborg Project isn't allowed to be studied, I'll have to show you just how powerful of an attack I can produce.} Jail stated as he then laughed. {Till then, I'll leave my Drones to do what they want.}

On the beach near the Riot HQ…

"Erio, you okay?" Caro asked as she checked him over, before coughing badly. "I'll protect you…" Caro stated as she frowned when she heard the speech.

[All personal if you do not vacate the area we will fire.] a drone stated as Caro's eyes narrowed. [Repeat…]

"You will not destroy my home!" Caro shouted as her summoning array appeared but changed from pink to a chromatic-silver . "Dragon King Summon!" Caro shouted while thinking. 'I don't care what comes. Just save my home!' When a second array appeared and two silver wings rose out of the array and a silver dragon rose out of it.

[Repeat, all personal…] The drone repeated as the dragon roared covering the warning it was spouting off.

"Just… get… rid… of… them…" Caro ordered as she started to sway as the dragon took a deep breath and let lose a destructive breath that destroyed all the drones in an arc before fading, right as Caro hit the ground.

At Jails' base…

"That was unexpected." Jail stated as he witnessed Caro's new summon. "Uno, could you cross reference that dragon?" Then he started to laugh. "This is going to be fun."

The next day…

"I'm sorry Nanoha." Mary stated as she was covered in bandages. "The base was taken down by two people."

"I'm not mad at you…" Nanoha stated as she clenched her hand tightly. "They did so much damage that you guys got caught in the blasts as well."

"How is Ginny?" Mary asked as she leaned back in her bed.

"Doing better, she is expected to make a full recovery, but what possessed her to call for help like that?" Nanoha stated as she frowned.

"My guess she knew that they would leave if they knew a powerful mage would be arriving." Mary stated.

"I got to check on the others." Nanoha stated as she left the room. "Mary, they took Vivio."

"Keep yourself together Nanoha, no need to rush into battle." Mary stated scared.

Inside Hayate's room…

"I'm alright now." Hayate stated as she saw a doctor fuss over her and then start muttering about how fast she recovered. "I'm not sure how, but after I was out of danger my body started to recover naturally."

~Master Harry, it is as I feared it to be.~ Reinforce mentally stated to Harry.

~I figured as well… but why is it that she used it?~ Harry asked as he looked pensive.

~I don't know.~ Reinforce replied as they stood in the room.

In Caro's room…

"Caro, I'm so sorry." Hermione stated as she watched her charge rest from the ordeal. "If only I was faster…"

"Not your fault." Caro stated as she opened an eye. "I summoned a dragon I didn't recognize."

"Caro!" Hermione shouted as she hugged the girl.

"I'm still tired." Caro muttered as she yawned. "How's Erio and Fried?"

"They will recover, you were the one that the doctors were more worried about." Hermione stated making Caro's eyes widen.

"Why?" Caro asked as she sat upright.

"When they found you your array was still there, but it wasn't pink like it normally is." Hermione stated as she looked to the side. "It was chromatic with hints of silver in it."

"Oh no… no… it can't be…" Caro muttered as she started to shake. "I couldn't have…"

"Caro?" Hermione asked.

"Tell me, will my tribe be asked?" Caro asked as she had some fear in her eyes.

"I was against it, but one of the higher up went and asked, so far we have received no reply." Hermione stated.

"You won't, as they might have moved to a new location so that I can't find them." Caro muttered. "Anyone that has that type of an array is banished from the tribe." Caro stated sadly. "I was put into that category for being able to summon Voltaire, our god, but being able to summon either of his bosses… let's say banishment was for their better interest." Caro stated as she curled up. "I'm now clanless… I would still been able to claim Ru Lushe if all I was able to summon was Voltaire…" Caro stated before crying.

"I'll make it up to you." Hermione stated as she walked out of the room. "Nurse, could you make sure she stays safe." Hermione stated as she walked away. ~Harry, we need to talk.~ Hermione stated as she walked to Hayate's room.

~I thought you were going to stay with Caro.~ Harry replied.

"I just found out that some of the brass just finished Caro's banishment." Hermione stated as she walked the room.

"I see… What!" Harry asked as he looked shocked.

"Why?" Hayate asked as she looked annoyed. "I mean sure she can summon a powerful dragon, but why banish her for it?"

"I think it stems from the fact that they fear her power, remember Albus." Harry stated as he frowned. "But it doesn't make sense, what tipped them off."

"Caro reacted fearfully when I told her that her array color changed." Hermione stated as she looked mad. "In fact, that is when she put two and two together."

"So, what do you want to do about Caro?" Harry asked.

"I was only able to get legal custody of her but I couldn't adopt her." Hermione stated as she smirked. "Because of her clan didn't want to let someone else have her."

"Now that she is banished she pretty much free to adopt." Harry stated as he sighed. "Go ahead, not the first adoption that has happened in my division. Next up one of the forwards will adopt a kid."

"You mean another forward; Daphne would be a mother to Caro as well, remember." Hermione stated as she smirked before leaving.

At Jail's base…

"What hit me?" Subaru asked as she sat up.

"That red head's sphere that exploded." Luft replied as she floated in the cell. "A creepy guy did something to the two of you but not sure what."

"Good to know." Ginga muttered as she tried to move out of the cell.

"I wouldn't." Luft stated as Ginga stopped. "There is a force field there."

"Oh good you both are up." Sein stated as she walked up. "Don't worry, I'm not sure why he wanted the two of you, but he did state that you will be released."

"So when are we going to be released?" Ginga asked as she moved away from the door.

"He didn't tell me, he might have told Uno…" Sein stated as she then looked thoughtful. "Can I?"

"What?" Ginga asked as she looked perplexed.

"I want to." Sein stated as she made a gesture that Subaru seen before.

"NO!" Subaru shouted as she wrapped her arms around her chest. "Mine are for Tea only."

"Huh?" Ginga stated as she looked at the two, before groaning. "You like groping don't you?"

"Yup." Sein replied as she chuckled. "But it seems that I've been denied." Sein stated as she walked away.

"Great, she didn't tell us what Scaglietti did to us." Ginga muttered as she sat down and sighed.

"I don't feel like anything has changed." Subaru stated as she smirked. "Luft, I think we can bust the field."

"Tried." Luft muttered. "You forget I can unison with you even if you are out cold."

"Oh right…" Subaru muttered as she looked down.

Later that evening with Nanoha…

"Raising Heart, what did we do wrong…" Nanoha asked as she looked like she had been crying.

[We will get her back.] Raising Heart replied as Nanoha looked at the red gem. [Development for the newer system has been completed.]

"Blaster Strike System…" Nanoha stated as she smiled. "I hope I don't have to use it.

[Agreed.] Raising Heart replied as Fate walked up.

"Another Blaster System?" Fate asked as she sat next to Nanoha.

"Yeah, the Lock system has been tested and okayed for mass use." Nanoha replied making Fate look at Nanoha. "I developed the Lock system after some of my Ancient Runes classes. This new one… I haven't tested it yet."

"After the other recent failures you decided to make another one?" Fate asked.

"I've been working on it before Riot Force." Nanoha replied sighing. "I never told Lindy, but my original plans for the Blaster system wasn't lost." Nanoha stated. "I found away to combine the two… but I'm not sure if it will work."

[It will, my master.] Raising Heart replied.

"Let me test it then." Fate stated. "Unlike you, I wouldn't use it for anything less than a needed use."

"Thanks." Nanoha stated as she smirked. "We will get Vivio back."

"I know we will. Hayate told me that she fought someone that looked just like me." Fate stated as she looked at the sky.

"So is it another clone?" Nanoha asked.

"No…" Fate stated as she looked down. "She was left-handed, most of her attacks were from that side."

"I see, and that makes her?" Nanoha asked as she looked worried.

"The real Alicia… but how?" Fate asked as she looked scared. "Why didn't she show herself to Precia, I would have grown up with care…"

"But we would never have met." Nanoha replied making Fate laugh.

"Nor would I have met Erio." Fate stated as she leaned into Nanoha. "How's Teana?"

"Still stunned." Nanoha replied. "I told her to take some time off to clear her mind. I also loaded a spell into Cross Mirage for her."

"Which one did you pick?" Fate asked as Nanoha gave a small smile. "You didn't, two with that spell is enough."

"Well now there is a third." Nanoha replied as she stuck her tongue out.


	88. Recovery

With Ginga, Subaru, and Luft…

"I'm getting tired of this." Ginga muttered as she stood up and looked at the entryway. "IS: Ion Burst." Ginga stated as she punched the barrier and watched as the barrier reveal and held firm before turning clear again. "What!"

"Ah, I was wondering when I can see that." Jail stated as he walked up. "Kyle prided himself on the two of you."

"Who are you?" Ginga asked as she looked at Jail.

"Dr. Jail Scaglietti, one of the most wanted criminals." Subaru stated as she frowned. "Why did you take us?"

"This and that." Jail replied as he paced in front of their cell. "More importantly, I got rid of something that Kyle placed in you. Kyle was smart enough to put in a device that if you tried to fight him you will shut down long enough for him to make you switch sides."

"Why tell us this?" Ginga asked before frowning. "And why hasn't it been detected?"

"Why tell you, I figured that you wanted to know why I had my Numbers take you both. As for why the part was never detected, it was inside your spine. Kyle was no fool, but he forgot that I would know how to remove it without risking your lives." Jail replied smiling.

"Why not use it to control us?" Subaru asked as Ginga looked at her with fear.

"And risk Kyle using it for his own gain later on." Jail replied in mock horror. "With the two of you already dealt with, I'm not going to use you in my finale, I'll release you a day before."

"Why?" Ginga asked as Jail started to laugh.

"I have a personal beef with Kyle that is all." Jail replied. "Also, one of my Numbers has Quint's DNA, Kyle had three samples, and I stole one from him."

"We have another sister?" Ginga and Subaru both asked at the same time.

"You do, but I'm not saying which one that it is." Jail stated as he walked away.

Near a destroyed building…

"Focus Caro." Hermione stated as a chromatic array rotated on the ground. "Focus, now summon, Voltaire."

"Dragon King Summon… Voltaire!" Caro shouted as a silver dragon appeared, and Caro's shoulders slumped. "I got Bahamut again."

"Don't you normally say Dragon Mount Summon for Voltaire?" Hermione asked as the silver dragon vanished.

"Oh… I've been saying king instead…" Caro stated with a frown. "One more try… Dragon Mount Summon! Voltaire!" Caro shouted as Voltaire appeared. "I did it!"

"Caro, what other god is there?" Hermione asked as she watched the dragon vanished.

"Well… there is a bunch of others like Voltaire, but I don't know them by name… But there is one other major one that I know by name." Caro replied but shivered when she thought about it. "You don't want me to summon that one do you?"

"Why are you afraid of that one?" Hermione asked.

"Tiamat is highly destructive, and evil…" Caro replied muttering the last part.

"So Tiamat is destructive, do you see anything that isn't already damaged?" Hermione asked as Caro sighed.

"Alright… Dragon Queen Summon… Tiamat!" Caro stated as a five headed dragon which had different colors per head, all of which started to blast different types of breaths which oddly became highly explosive. "I told you she was destructive!" Caro shouted as the only location that wasn't being damaged is near her.

"I can see…" Hermione muttered as Tiamat started to disappear. "I think you should only call her when you really need the fire power."

"I agree…" Caro muttered as she sighed. "Well at least I know I can summon her… I can summon both of them… That has never happened in history."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she looked surprised at Caro's outburst.

"Well… if they could, it was never recorded; remember I said that they were banished…" Caro stated with her head down. "It came to me as a surprise."

"I guess being able to summon gods comes very rare." Hermione stated as she patted Caro on the head.

Later on in the week, inside a conference room…

"It has been some time since we stepped in this room." Nanoha stated as she walked over to a seat.

"That it has." Harry replied as he sat in the captain's seat. "I asked to have this ship, even though it was going to be decommissioned." Harry stated as the rest filed in. "Now that we are back on our feet, we can start looking for…" Harry started to say when every alarm went off. "Lucino, what is going on?"

{An extremely powerful energy field has been detected.} Lucino replied as a screen popped up of a mountain range.

"No…" Reinforce muttered as her eyes widened. "That is the…" Reinforce started to say when a ship rose out of the range. "That's the Saint Cradle! That's why Vivio was taken; only she can operate it… Well as long as she is aboard it will be nigh impossible to get rid of it"

"That sounds dangerous." Harry stated as he sighed.

{Sir, Lt. Giaz is asking for support, several Combat Cyborgs have been detected attacking TSAB property.} Lucino stated making Harry looked surprised.

"A two pronged attack?" Harry stated as he looked at his teams.

{ Verossa, also reports that he found, well he was at the location that the ship rose out of.} Lucino stated making Harry groan.

"Three locations… two of which has high priority…" Harry stated as he sighed. "Fate, you can help Verossa. The forwards lead by Hermione can help protect the ground forces. Vita, Nanoha, and Hayate will take on the Cradle. I'll be supporting the air forces." Harry ordered as the group nodded.

Out in the desert, a day from where they were dropped at…

"Subaru, can you access Mach Caliber yet?" Ginga asked as she looked at Blitz Caliber.

"No." Subaru replied as they trudge forwards. "We are almost there, anyways." Subaru muttered as she sighed.

"I rather we get there now to help out." Ginga shouted as she looked at Luft. "Unison with me."

"No." Luft replied as she looked at Ginga.

"We need to hurry." Ginga shouted as she tried to force Luft to Unison, which caused a massive explosion.

On board the ship…

"Deici, you patrol the ship." Quatro ordered as she sighed. "Why did I get the short straw?" Quatro muttered as she looked at Vivio. "Regardless, I have high hopes for the Doctor's plans."

In the hallways…

'Why did I get stuck with her…' Deici thought as she paused. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

Near the entrance of Jail's base…

'Great, a nun and an investigator…' Alicia thought as she saw that they were waiting for something. 'Why are they just waiting…'

~Verossa, there is someone in that tree over there, what should we do?~ Schach asked as Verossa looked over to his body guard.

~Nothing at the moment, we don't know why she is here.~ Verossa replied as he saw Fate land nearby.

"Sorry I took my time." Fate stated as she gripped Bardiche tightly.

'So that is who they were waiting for…' Alicia thought as the three went in and she landed in the clearing. "Well, well, I guess I get to meet her after all." Alicia stated as she followed the group in.


	89. Siblings Fight Round one

In a hallway…

"Uno, it seems that we have some unexpected guests." Jail stated as he smiled. "And one of them is the one we expected to be here, with the others unaware."

In a large hallway…

"You two continue on, I'll be heading this way." Verossa stated as he left in a different path.

"But…" Schach started to say but sighed. "He is so much like Lady Carim."

"You wouldn't have it any other way would you?" Fate stated as they continued on the path but Schach stopped. "Something wrong?"

"You can come out now, I know you are here." Schach stated as she spun around and slammed her fist into the floor sending Sein out of the floor.

"Hey what was that for!" Sein shouted as she skidded on the floor.

"I can take care of this person; do what you came here to do." Schach stated as she rushed at Sein who just went through the floor.

"You got to catch me first!" Sein shouted as Schach glowed orange and then followed suit.

After Fate had left the hallway…

"Where…" Alicia muttered as she looked about. "Damn this AMF." Alicia muttered as she heard fighting below her. "Crusader, Speed Boost." Alicia stated as she glowed blue for a moment before vanishing.

With Fate…

"Stop!" Tre ordered making Fate stop. "Are you here for a joyous reunion or for revenge?"

"Neither. I'm here to arrest Jail Scaglietti." Fate stated as she stood firm. "Bardiche Zamber."

[Zamber Mode.] Bardiche stated as it loaded a cartridge and changed into a Zweihander.

"That is sad." Sette stated as she threw one of her boomerang blades at Fate who easy sliced it in half but was stunned to see red lines wrap around it preventing her from swinging it again.

"She is, after all, doing her job." Jail stated as he walked into the hallway. "How nice, you haven't given up yet." Jail stated as the red lines pulsed and the blade snapped then lines appeared trapping her.

"You think you've won?" Fate asked as she brought Bardiche over her left shoulder. "Riot!"

[Riot Blade.] Bardiche replied as a smaller blade appeared after Bardiche shifted the look of the hand grip, which she promptly used to slice through the prison.

"Is that it?" Jail asked as he smiled. "Is the AMF finally taking its toll on you?"

"So what…" Fate retorted as she looked annoyed.

"And you are so much like your mother, Alicia." Jail stated making Fate flinch.

"Don't call me that." Fate demanded.

"I'm amazed that you haven't detected her yet." Jail stated as another red cage appeared but no one was inside it.

"How?" Alicia asked as she appeared. "How did you detect me?"

"I knew that Kyle would send you to get those items in your hands." Jail stated as he smiled at Fate. "So it seems that the sisters have been reunited."

"You mean…" Fate stated as her eyes widened. "How?"

"What happened to my mother!" Alicia shouted as she put the fragments somewhere and drew both swords.

"Now, now, questions will be answered at a later time." Jail stated as he smirked and started to walk away. "As it stands you both are my prisoners."

"Bardiche, Sonic Drive." Fate stated as she held Riot Bardiche in her hand on her shoulder.

[Riot Zamber. Barrier Jacket Sonic Blitz.] Bardiche stated as she now had two swords in hand and her barrier jacket looked like a leotard.

"Jail!" Fate shouted as she vanished and appeared above him swinging both blades at him but was intercepted by Tre.

"Armstrong!" Alicia shouted as she saw Sette started to throw her blades.

[Barrier Jacket Strike.] Armstrong stated as she now had a similar look as Fate did.

"No you don't!" Alicia shouted as she blocked the attack for Fate. "I want answers from you, if you are gone…"

"You can't get them… I have some for you as well." Fate replied as they both vanished only to reappear next to each other blades locked in combat.

"I have one question for you…" Alicia asked. "If you get me, Jail escapes; and if you go after Jail, I escape; so which one is it going to be?"

"I get you later…" Fate stated as both Tre and Sette hit the floor and Fate ran after Jail.

"I want my answers." Alicia stated as she left the hall but stopped. "Fate, three weeks, we will meet again in three weeks." Alicia shouted as she vanished.

"Three weeks…" Fate restated as she smirked. "Bardiche, record that date, but hide why."

[Yes, sir.] Bardiche stated as Fate skidded to a stop in front of Jail.

"You are under arrest." Fate stated making Jail frown.

"And here I thought you would want to have more time with your sister." Jail stated as he sighed. 'Uno is caught… Sein is caught… Sette and Tre are down…' Jail thought for a few moments. "I surrender, but I have already told the other groups that they have to complete their orders. I can't change them."

"Where is Subaru and Ginga?" Fate asked.

"They should be fine, I did release them yesterday." Jail stated making Fate glare at him. "And the lockout I placed on their devices should cancel right about now." Jail stated making Fate sigh. "I've surrendered, but you can't do anything more because of the AMF draining you even now."

"Shut up and get moving." Fate ordered as she frowned. 'Nanoha, please be okay… don't overdo it…'

[Assault mode.] Bardiche stated as it changed back to a halberd.

"Fate!" Schach shouted as Fate stopped.

'Why do I have a bad feeling that my wallet just been used as a bribe…' Fate thought.

Outside the base…

"Doctor, I got the pieces that you asked for." Alicia stated as she leaned against a tree.

{Why are you in that barrier jacket?} Kyle asked as she frowned.

"I ran into Fate, I'm barely lucky that she had to make a choice either to get me or get Jail…" Alicia replied as she sighed. "I'm still drained from the AMF to change it back. I'll bring the fragments to you…" Alicia started to say but was caught in an explosion that sent her off to the side.

"I'm afraid that I'll be taking them from you." Kyle stated as she tried to stand back up. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this, but I don't trust that you will betray me."

"So you betray me first?" Alicia asked as she stood up fully but her right arm was sparking badly. "I never took you for a coward." Alicia stated as Kyle bent down and picked up the fragments.

"I'm no coward, I'm a genius." Kyle stated as several yellow bolts slammed where he was a few moments ago. "Shame on you, Project FATE."

"My name is Fate Testarossa-Takamachi-Harlaown." Fate stated as she sliced the air where he was again.

"Don't bother… Those are nanites." Alicia stated as she looked at her sister. "Long enough name?"

"Are you okay?" Fate asked as Alicia laughed.

"I'll be fine, are you sure you want to fight now?" Alicia asked.

"I'll wait the three weeks, that way we both will be in top form. Why is your arm sparking?" Fate asked.

"It's a cybernetic arm. It is sparking at the moment because it is damaged, damn him." Alicia muttered as the sparking stopped after a few moments. "Did mother fall into despair?"

"She did." Fate replied as she stood up. "You should be going; otherwise I'll be force to arrest you. Why did you nearly kill Hayate?"

"She kept getting back up. So she isn't dead, good..." Alicia stated making Fate's eyes widen that it was only because Hayate not giving up. "Where are you getting those extra power boosts from?"

"Cartridges." Fate replied making Alicia frown.

"Mother would never allow you to use something that dangerous…" Alicia stated as Fate interrupted her.

"Correct, but I gained that after her death." Fate replied as Alicia nodded and left the area right as Schach got there.

"Fate, what happened here?" Schach asked as Fate sighed.

"The explosion was caused by an unknown person, didn't see who." Fate stated as she looked in the direction her sister left in.

~Leave it be, Schach. It is a family affair.~ Verossa ordered. ~Something tells us that it will be resolved later.~

~You better hope it will.~ Schach muttered as the group left.


	90. Dance of the Forwards

On a highway…

"You know this is odd." Nove stated as she looked over to her sisters. "That this isn't going to be easy."

"I know what you mean." Cinque replied as she held on to Wendy for her life. "Get down!" Cinque shouted as an orange sphere flew over their heads and hit the bridge behind them.

"What was that!" Wendy asked as she looked ahead and frowned. "It's just one mage."

With Teana…

"I missed…" Teana muttered as she stood firm. "I'm not going to stop yet."

[Preparations complete.] Cross Mirage stated making Teana look at her guns. [New spell finished installation.]

"New spell…" Teana stated surprised. "Name please."

[Starlight Breaker.] Cross Mirage replied making Teana pale.

'From all the reports on the spell there isn't enough loose magic near here…' Teana thought as she saw them getting closer. 'Also not enough time to charge it…' Teana thought as the bridge fell between her and them, and as large snake head rose from the debris.

"Teana you went off before the orders of placement that I was working on." Hermione shouted as Teana sighed. "I'll let it go as you did slow them down."

"IS: Ray Storm." Hermione heard before she jumped and saw a green beam blow up the head of the poor snake.

"Hey watch where you aim!" Hermione shouted as she skidded on the ground and the snake gained two heads and hissed.

"Not what I expected." Otto stated as she just floated in the air.

"Didn't you read the report!" Cinque shouted. "She likes summoning Hydras for some reason!" Cinque shouted but had to dodge an orange ball.

"You talk too much." Teana stated as there was several balls floating next to her. "Crossfire Shoot!" She stated as she fired them all only to be blocked by red-pink spheres.

"Nice to see someone fighting the same way I do." Wendy muttered as she aimed at Teana but rotated on the spot to block a spear slamming into her boardgun.

"Thunder Rage!" Erio shouted as electricity exploded causing a dust cloud to form.

~They're too well centered for us to take down quickly.~ Cinque stated to her sisters. ~Deed.~

"IS: Twin Blade." Deed stated as she appeared above Erio only to get nailed by a fire ball. "Stupid dragon." Deed stated as she stood up. ~We out number them, so how are we losing?~

~Cut the chatter, they might be using the same frequency.~ Cinque ordered as she saw the Riot Force members eyes widen. ~They were.~ Cinque's eyes narrowed. "IS: Rumble Detonator!" Cinque shouted as she tossed several daggers at the group which exploded in the air. "Nove and Wendy take the gunner! Otto and Deed take the kids. I'll take the leader." Cinque stated as the cyborgs split up to the new targets.

With the other forwards…

"Just great." Luna muttered as she sighed. "The others are fighting the big guns and we get the mooks."

"You know Luna, one of these days you would wish you fight these more often than the big ones." Daphne stated as she pierced a drone.

"I know, but still, I wanted to fight something worthwhile!" Luna shouted as she slammed another drone. "At least we don't have those pesky limiters on."

"I know, that was annoying." Daphne stated as she sighed as she saw more drones heading their way. "Hey Draco, what's your count?"

"75 of them, you two? Draco replied.

"I have 99." Luna stated as Draco sighed.

"150." Daphne stated making the two look at her. "What, air drones count too."

Inside a damaged building…

'I'm stuck against a mad skater and a nut job that likes to shoot more spheres than needed…' Teana thought for a moment before sighing. 'Why is it that this reminds me of me and Subaru…' Teana thought as she rolled to her feet shot at Wendy causing all the spheres to blow.

"Damn it Wendy!" Nove shouted as she looked about. "You have so many out that they make better targets."

"I know that…" Wendy muttered as Teana attacked Nove with two Daggers. 'Daggers… she has guns.' Wendy thought as she saw Nove dodge Teana's attacks.

"Got you!" Teana shouted as she aimed one at Wendy.

[Shooting mode.] Cross mirage stated as the dagger blade disappeared and she pulled the trigger. [Cross Fire.]

"What!" Wendy shouted as six orange spheres nailed her hard but stop sailing when Nove caught her.

"She is good." Nove stated as Teana looked tired. "She knows she is no match for the two of us so she is going after one of us."

"Cross is there enough loose here?" Teana muttered as she looked at the two.

[Yes.] Cross Mirage replied making Teana smirk.

"Prepare to charge." Teana stated as she jumped back and fell to the next floor of the building.

[Starlight Breaker.] Cross Mirage stated as an orange sphere appeared next to one of the barrels.

"Starlight." Teana stated as she raised the second gun next to the first and the ball expanded.

[Mana limit reached.] Cross Mirage stated as Teana smiled right as Wendy floated down.

"BREAKER!" Teana shouted as she was pushed back by the recoil and a massive orange beam erupted firing off into the sky. "How… How… how can she fire that without breaking her body…" Teana muttered as she looked scared and annoyed.

"That nearly hit me you bitch!" Wendy shouted as she landed on the floor.

"I missed…" Teana muttered as she frowned as she also heard Nove land behind her. 'I'm screwed.'

With the Chibis…

"Will you stop hitting me!" Deed shouted as she looked just as crispy as the other two forwards.

"You move too slow." Otto stated as she jumped over a silver claw. "Down Boy." Otto deadpanned as she fired her attack at the silver dragon but frowned when she was slammed into the ground by said dragon. "That never happened before." Otto stated as she got up wobbly. "Ray storm is all I normally needed to win." Making Deed pale.

"You are not firing that with me anywhere near you!" Deed shouted as she grabbed Erio and tossed him over the side and she flipped over as well. "Good luck sister." Deed stated as she landed on a roof across from Erio.

On the road way above…

"IS: Storm Ray!" Otto stated as hundreds of green beams smashed into the silver dragon only to show that the dragon is unscathed. "That doesn't add up." Otto stated as she backed up. "If attacking the summon doesn't work; go for the summoner." Otto stated as she fired a beam at Caro who just blinked.

With Hermione…

"Do you mind not blowing up the heads? It's not going to work." Hermione stated as she just sighed.

"Thanks for the information." Cinque stated as several daggers lined up on the side of the snake and blew.

"You finally beat the snake, now try me!" Hermione shouted as she donned even more armor and managed to punch Cinque in the face sending her flying only to scream in pain as she was hit in the back by Hermione. "Full drive. I can't use it for long but it does increase my speed and power."

"I see…" Cinque stated as she smirked. "You caught me by surprise, but my Shell Coat took most of the impact." Cinque stated as Hermione lost the extra armor. "So one minute is the limit of that mode."

With Erio…

"You hurt Caro." Erio stated as he attacked Deed as fast as he could but she kept evading his attacks and he was barely dodging hers. 'She is as fast as Fate.' Erio thought as he sighed. "Strada, Barrier Jacket Second." Erio stated as he smirked.

[Rasen Sie Rahmen.] Strada replied as Erio now had on a red t-shirt and black shorts and the same shoes as before, but oddly he had several flier fins at all of his joints.  _ **(Speed Frame.)**_

"Only Fate knows of this." Erio stated as he faded from sight only to be blocked by Deed.

"You are still too slow." Deed stated as she tried to slice Erio, who spun against the block and landed behind her. "I see."

"No you don't!" Erio shouted as he spun on his heel sweeping the air with Strada.

"You are giving it your all." Deed stated as she frowned as she went down from the hit. "But you used up most of your magic to take me down." Deed stated before her eyes closed.

"I know…" Erio stated as he went down the fins disappearing.


	91. Center Point

With Caro…

"This time you are going down." Shamal stated as a green barrier absorbed the impact that was sent at Caro. "Go help Erio, we can handle this." Shamal stated as she smirked. "I might be the weakest of the knights, but you caught us in surprise."

"Is that so?" Otto asked with a slight tremor in her voice. "IS…" Otto started to say when she was caught in a white cage.

"This is the end of your fight." Zafira stated as he jumped back when the cage exploded. "You're not giving up?"

"I'm not giving up yet." Otto stated as she raised her hand up. "IS: Storm Ray!" Otto stated as hundreds of green balls fired off only to be taken by the silver dragon.

"Bahamut!" Caro shouted from below. "Mega Flare!"

"Huh!" all of those above her shouted as Bahamut blew out a massive blue sphere at the combatants.

"In my mom's words, there is no such thing as overkill." Caro stated as an explosion ripped through the air.

As the dust settled…

"That would have won the fight…" Otto stated before sitting down. "Why didn't she use it earlier?"

"Good question…" Shamal muttered as she bound Otto. "How did you manage to take it?"

"I hid behind one of you." Otto replied as she flopped back.

With Cinque and Hermione…

"Otto and Deed fell?" Cinque muttered amazed and looked at Hermione, who was back in her full drive. "The gloves…" Cinque started to say when she went flying by a blow to the side.

[Blaze Rush.] Blaze Caliber stated as Hermione blinked.

"The gloves should have come off at the start of the fight, holding back means you think the opponent is beneath you." Quint stated as she lowered her leg.

"I'll take that into consideration." Cinque stated as she stood up. "IS: Over Detonate!" Cinque shouted as she placed her hand on the ground and the ground vibrated. "What?"

"You charge your magic into metal which makes them detonate." Zest stated as he floated over the bridge. "I learned that from our fight."

"How did you negate… wait the third member." Cinque muttered as she backed up only to be surprised by an uppercut by Hermione followed quickly with several powerful blows. 'It been over a minute… wait, Due said her limit was twelve minutes…' Cinque thought as she took one more blow that knocked her out.

"Seven minutes… it took seven minutes to knock you out." Hermione muttered as her full drive reverted. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem." Zest replied as he looked relieved.

"The battles are not over." Hermione stated as she stood up and looked over at the building that Teana was against two opponents.

Inside the building…

"Now there's nowhere for you to hide." Nove taunted as Wendy had the entire room loaded with Spheres. "I can tell that is not an illusion."

"Great…" Teana thought as a tornado blew through the room. "Wind?"

"Sorry we took so long." Subaru stated as the wind died down. "But Luft needed a reference point to teleport; the Starlight Breaker leaves a trace behind it."

"We could have gotten her faster if we used the roadways." Ginga muttered.

"I thought the Doctor disabled your devices?" Wendy muttered as she was starting to get back on her feet.

"He didn't, he set it up on a timer." Nove stated. "So that was his plan." Nove muttered as she got into her stance.

"Knock it off, little sister." Subaru stated as she stood firm but punched Teana in the gut. "Leave this to us."

"Subaru… why?" Teana asked.

~Shamal is outside, I only hit hard enough to knock your breathe out. Get healed after we get these two outside.~ Subaru stated as the whirlwinds appeared and started to make cracks appear in the building. "It looks like this place can't handle any more stress…" Subaru started to say as she appeared next to Wendy.

"So let's take this…" Ginga stated as she was next to Nove.

"Outside!" Both sisters shouted as they punched the respected targets out of the building.

"You'll get even with me later, Teana." Subaru stated as she jumped out of the hole and started to float. "I hold the power of Heaven and Hell!" Subaru stated as she placed her knuckles next to each other as Wendy caught herself on her board.

"Say what?" Wendy replied shocked as the winds around Subaru's gaunlets exploded in a furious double tornado and it was centered between her hands.

"I finally perfected it!" Subaru shouted as the sphere appeared between her hands.

[Impact Cannon.] Mach Caliber stated as a blue triple circle appeared and Subaru pulled her right fist back.

"Impact." Subaru stated as she appeared next to Wendy.

[Flash Move.] Mach Caliber stated as Wendy's eyes widened.

"Cannon!" Subaru shouted as Wendy took the hit point blank and right into Bahamut.

With the rest of the group…

"Wait that's one of the two that is fighting Teana…" Hermione stated as the blue beam flittered out.

"Yeah… I got back up…" Teana muttered as she limped to the group holding her gut. "They are okay." Teana muttered as she sat down.

With Nove and Ginga…

"You can't hope to beat me." Ginga stated as Nove punched at her and Ginga side stepped it. "Too slow."

"Why you!" Nove muttered as she did a hand stand and kicked out.

"Subaru is faster; you do know that she was holding back against you in the last fight?" Ginga taunted as she again dodged every blow that Nove sent her way.

"Is that so!" Nove shouted as she leaped into the air in a flying kick.

"Correct." Ginga stated as she caught the kick and slammed her into the roadway. "And I can beat her though I have to work for it. You have no chance." Ginga stated as Nove spun around and got to her feet.

"I have no chance?" Nove chided as she looked mad. "Why you…" Nove snarled as she went to tackle Ginga.

"IS: Ion Burst." Ginga stated as she punched down right into Nove shattering the roadway they were on right onto the one below it. "Understand now?"

"How…" Nove muttered as she rolled over. "How can you be that strong?"

"Even weapons need care." Ginga stated as she patted Nove on the head. "You are after all my little sister. If you want to be you can be just as strong as your older sisters, but the choice is all yours."

"How are the others?" Nove asked as she looked defeated.

With the rest of the group…

"Don't you think we have been forgotten?" Luna asked as she looked at the drone graveyard around them.

"Not really." Draco replied as he was cleaning his rapier. "What was the last count?"

"I have 2,500" Luna stated as she sighed.

"2,750." Draco stated as he shrugged.

"5,950." Daphne stated making them gap at her. "I told you the air drones count."

"I have 100,905." Signum stated spooking the forwards. "I was higher than any of you."

"I have 95 drones." Agito stated as she sighed. "I would have had more if Signum and I didn't unison."

"We got beaten by a commander." Draco, Luna, and Daphne stated with their heads down.

"Make that 96." Agito stated as small explosion was heard.

"Not." Hermione stated as she looked roasted.

"Opps…" Agito stated as she shrugged.

"You found Thing Mark Two and the sister." Signum muttered.

"Thing… Mark Two?" Subaru asked making Signum laugh.

"Signum's personal nickname for Nanoha." Hermione replied as she sighed.

"I thought her nickname was the Ace of Aces?" Subaru asked as they all laughed.

"You never heard of the White Devil?" Megane asked making Subaru look up.

"I heard of the title but didn't know whose it was." Subaru replied.

"Mows down friend or foe with maximum power… the White Devil of the TSAB… Nanoha Takamachi." Teana stated as Subaru blinked and laughed.

"I can see how she got it… her training style." Subaru stated making them all blink and laugh.

"Oh mom, Subaru and I found out about one of the numbers is related to us…" Ginga stated making the group blink.

~Is that why?~ Teana asked as Subaru nodded. ~Then I'm not that mad… I guess that makes you the middle child.~

~I'm no longer the youngest!~ Subaru mentally shouted to Teana. "Jail told us that he used the last vial before he let us go, but didn't tell us which one but… we could deduce who." Subaru stated as she looked at Nove. "Wing Road…"


	92. Final Gambit

In the air…

"Squad Sixteen reinforce Squad Fourteen." Harry ordered as he floated in the air as he scanned the air. "Hayate have you found a way in?"

{No, this thing is built like a tank.} Hayate replied as she looked over her shoulder and paled. {I'll get back to you on that…}

'Reinforce, do you know what that was about?' Harry thought as an explosion ripped through the air.

{We found an entrance.} Hayate stated as Harry saw Nanoha with her hair down going through a hole in the side of the ship.

"Take care." Harry stated as he looked back at the battle taking place in the air.

Inside the throne room…

"Well, well, look little princess we have guests." Quatro stated as she chuckled.

"Mama…" Vivio stated as she struggled in the chair.

"Now, now, we can't have you escaping anytime soon." Quatro stated as she watched the threesome make plans.

With the three…

"I'll take the engine room." Vita stated as she smirked. "I'll get the engine stopped." Vita stated as she started to walk away. "Hayate, if I succeed before you do…"

"I know no forced cosplay." Hayate replied as she started to float, her long hair billowing out. "Don't get over your head."

"Take care." Vita stated as she walked down the hall.

"You know Hayate, you could go with her." Nanoha stated as they flew off. "This AMF is nothing to my Lock system."

"Don't let it get to your head." Hayate retorted. "I don't feel it either due to Zwei."

In another hallway…

"Stupid Quatro…" Deici muttered as she walked through the halls.

{Deici, you have two incoming. Take them out.} Quatro ordered as Deici sighed.

"Understood." Deici replied as she set her cannon up. "The mother… I wish I had one." Deici muttered under her breath. "Oh… they are almost here." Deici stated as she looked down her gun. "IS: Heavy Barrel." Deici stated as she started to charge her shot.

With the two mages…

:Hayate, stop!: Zwei shouted in Hayate's mind. "Zwei?" Hayate stated as she slowed down and Nanoha had turned the corner only to hear a blast. "Nanoha!" Hayate shouted as she looked around the corner to see a blast battle. "That would look cooler if it wasn't so serious."

With the two…

'Such power…' Deici thought as she pulled the trigger again to cause a second pulse to hit and push Nanoha's beam back.

"Blaster System, Lock two release." Nanoha stated as two blaster bits appeared. "Blaster shot!" Nanoha shouted as the two bits fired evening the attacks.

'What…' Deici thought as she rolled to the side stopping the battle.

"Nanoha go on, I can take her." Hayate stated as she walked into the hall. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Thanks, don't take too long." Nanoha stated as she flew off.

"What an enormous power she has." Deici stated as she stood up and aimed the cannon at Hayate. "Boom."

"Huh?" Hayate stated as she was blasted off her feet. "That hurt." Hayate stated as she stood up and dusted herself only to be hit again. 'This little brat…'

With Vita…

"One thousand." Vita muttered as she pulled her hammer free from a drone. "Damn… this is taking me forever." Vita muttered as a claw went through her chest. "Ouch. Like that would KILL ME!" Vita shouted as she spun around blowing the drone in pieces. "Never seen that model before…" Vita stated as her wound started to close. "As long as Master Harry is alive I can't die." Vita stated as she hefted her hammer over her shoulder. "Eisen!" She stated as she flicked the hammer off to the side. "Time to go for some polo!" Vita shouted as she started to drag the hammer on the ground.

[Gigantform.] Graf Eisen stated as she planted one foot on the ground and spun on the spot sending several invisible drones airborne.

"Want some more?" Vita asked as even more waves started walking towards her, making her look down. "I just had to open my mouth… Karma hates me…"

Inside the throne room…

"See, I told you they were no match…" Quatro started to say when Nanoha flew into the room.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Nanoha shouted as she landed hard and aimed right at Quatro.

"See, what type of moth…" Quatro started to say as she blinked at Nanoha. "That's not what you were supposed to say. Well on the other hand I'll gladly do that, if…"

"And what would that would be?" Nanoha asked as she looked annoyed.

"You can beat your own daughter." Quatro stated as Vivio started to scream.

"VIVIO!" Nanoha shouted making Quatro laugh.

"My head…" Vivio stated as she now looked like a teenager.

'Two can play that game…' Nanoha thought as she smirked. "Vivio, I'll give you some ice cream later if you hit the person behind you."

"Really!" Vivio asked as she spun fast and her fist went right through Quatro's head. "I missed… does that mean I don't get the ice cream?"

"You still get it." Nanoha stated. 'Take that Fate, spoiling her helped me… now to find that bitch.' Nanoha thought as she smiled. "Vivio, Fate will pay for a super deluxe ice cream if you tell me where that woman is."

"Okay…" Vivio replied. "Third floor front of the ship."

"So about here?" Nanoha asked as she aimed at a section of the floor and wall.

"Yeah… but the AMF of my ship is powerful." Vivio stated as she sat on the throne looking at her mother. "How…"

"Blaster Lock System Administer name, Nanoha. Passcode Nine, Five, Four, A, Seven, S, Six, Nine, Nine, W, One." Nanoha stated as Raising Heart's gem flashed.

[Lock Five released.] Raising Heart replied as Nanoha glowed pink and her appearance changed. [System cleared to go.]

"This time, I know exactly how much is going to hit the target." Nanoha stated as she smirked. "Never mess with my family!"

At the target location…

"What does she plan to do from that angle? She took my trump card against her." Quatro muttered as she then frowned at the reports that Uno told her about. "If she could do that much damage she would be classed a SS not an S-." Quatro stated as the words that Cinque told her of that one fight she had with said mage. "No way… Damn it!" Quatro shouted as she started to run for the exit.

With the mother and daughter…

"Watch this Vivio." Nanoha stated as all the blaster bits aimed at the same spot. "You know the drill."

[Firing lock had already been canceled.] Raising Heart replied.

'Does Harry know what I was planning…' Nanoha thought as she smiled. 'Just like him…' Nanoha thought as her array appeared beneath her. "Divine!"

[Divine Buster.] Raising Heart stated as it ejected two cartridges.

"Blaster!" Nanoha stated as she braced for an impact.

[Blaster shot.] Raising Heart continued as several more cartridges jumped ship and the clip fell only to be replaced as quickly.

"Buster!" Nanoha stated as she was pushed back slightly and five consecutive beams slammed through the floor and just keep going. "Break!" Four extra spheres appeared and some more cartridges joined the others. "Shoot!" Nanoha shouted as she heard a scream sound from the other end. "Rats she survived it."

"Mama?" Vivio asked as she heard the last line.

[Your mother is in what the others call the White…] Raising Heart started to say.

"You finish that and Mary would be wondering how you got damaged." Nanoha stated darkly. "Well time to get this thing grounded."

"Okay." Vivio stated as she brought up a screen. "I forgot how to fly this thing…"

"Just hit a button that doesn't seem to be with anything." Nanoha stated trying to be helpful.

"Okay." Vivio stated as she hit a button that had a broken circle with a line going halfway though it and out of it and all the lights cut out.

"What did that do?" Nanoha asked as a screen appeared.

{Nanoha what did you guys do?} Harry asked as Nanoha saw the ship was going down not up or staying level.

"Ummm… I had Vivio here hit a random button trying to get this to land, and it looks like that was the power button." Nanoha stated as she rubbed the back of her head.

{Master Harry, Nanoha, I can't find the engine… I know that I'm in the engine room.} Vita stated. {And to top it off who turned off the lights?}

{What's going on?} Hayate asked as she was sitting on Deici. {I took care of the Mad Gunner.}

{Shut up, you got me by surprise.} Deici stated with a red face. {First Sein, then Wendy, now you… what is with other females and groping me!}

{Hayate?} Harry sighed. {What did you do?}

{Groped her… she went down and shivered for a moment, I didn't think that they were that sensitive.} Hayate replied blushing. {First time that has ever happened to me.}

{I'm not, I'm just tired that I'm always the first target out of all my sisters to get groped, well next to Otto, but that's because we aren't sure of the gender.} Deici muttered.

{This is not going into the report.} Harry muttered as he sighed. {Umm, Nanoha can you get it back up and running, I don't think… nevermind…} Harry stated as he watched the cradle crash right into the Saint Kaiser church's parking lot scraping the paint off the side of the main building and destroying Carim's office. 'Nice shot Nanoha…'

"Mama, when are we going for the ice cream?" Vivio asked making Harry look at Nanoha then at Vivio.

{Is that Vivio?} Harry asked as he sighed at Nanoha's confirmation. {Great, can she return to the child state?}

"I'm not sure if…" Nanoha started to say when Vivio just glowed and shrank into a child. "She can." Nanoha replied as she placed her hand on her head.

"I rather grow up normally." Vivio stated making Nanoha look at her daughter and hug her.

"I'll need to get you something to help you with that transformation." Nanoha replied before sighing. "I wonder… which of you two won your bet."

{I didn't get rid of the engine…} Vita stated in horror.

{I didn't get to the throne room, before Vita got to the engine room…} Hayate stated in horror.

"I guess you are going to half to meet halfway on the bet." Nanoha stated as both screens closed. "Harry, mission complete."

{That it is… now wait a little while I calm down a blonde version of Hayate, minus the skinship.} Harry stated as he floated down.

"What's skinship?" Vivio asked making Nanoha sigh.

"I'll explain it to you when you are older." Nanoha replied.

"What's groping?" Vivio asked.

"I'll explain it to you when you are older." Nanoha replied.

"What do you and Fate do at night?" Vivio asked making Nanoha blush.

"I'll be explaining that when you are old enough to understand." Nanoha replied blushing. 'Note must move to that house ASAP.'

"Why?" Vivio asked making Nanoha sigh.

 **OMAKE:**  Due's capture...

Inside a dark room filled with three tubes...

"Do you think we can trust him?" One tube asked the other two.

"He hasn't failed us before. But he has been a little unstable recently." another one stated as the door opened and a young officer walked in.

"It's time for are maintenance?" the third asked as the girl nodded. "Good, just ignore our conversation, it is above your clearance."

"With Pleasure." The girl replied as she typed away at one of the consoles. "Oh, and the doctor told me to give you three his regards. He made plans to ruin your plans, and told me to make sure you agonize over it till your trial." Due stated as she shifted and smiled and left.

Outside the room...

"Find the spy..." Dora muttered as she walked down an empty hallway and saw a door open and Due walk out. "I don't believe it!"

"Huh?" Due sputtered as she turned to look. "Ummm... Don't mind me I'm just leaving..." Due stated as she started to walk backwards.

"Stop, you are under arrest!" Dora shouted as Due took off running shifting forms as she did so. 'I'm not alone?' Dora thought before taking after her.

In the city...

'Seems like the battle is over.' Due thought as she caught her breath and looked around. 'And it looks like I lost my tail.'

"You are very hard to catch up to." Dora stated as she looked at Due. "Now... Don't make me regret this, but I'm willing to not bind you if you come with me willingly."

"Fine." Due stated as she huffed. "I'll be good. I didn't get to do the other half of the doctor's orders."

"I take it that you already did one task?" Dora asked.

"Well... I put the brains of the TSAB into hot water..." Due stated with a smirk. "I so wanted to kill them, but Doctor's orders."


	93. Recovery

Several days later, inside Carim's other office…

"Harry what did you mean that Vivio turn the ship off?" Carim asked as she glared at the yellow behemoth of a ship that happened to have destroy her parking lot and her office.

"It seems that the ship recognizes that Vivio is the heir and if you add in the fact that she doesn't have the memories of Olivia she doesn't know what the buttons do, she could have hit the fire button. Nanoha took a risk and it paid off, now you can investigate one of the oldest Belkan artifacts that has have ever been found." Harry countered.

"I know that, how are we going to move that thing out of my parking lot, without damaging my office even more?" Carim asked as she sighed.

"We could ask Jail." Harry stated as he sighed as well. "Fate has been acting weird, when asked she says she has something planned that she doesn't want to forget."

"I see, and you are worried about it?" Carim asked.

"I am it coincides with her meeting Alicia." Harry stated.

"That does beg into consideration. You hope it is dealt with soon?" Carim asked as she looked at her friend. "At least this has resulted in no life loss."

"Funny thing about that is that Dora, was able to catch the only Number that had yet to be seen." Harry stated making Carim's eyes widen. "She did reveal that she was the one that stole the shroud. Also that she was spying on Jail for Alicia."

"I read that report. So all of the Combat Cyborgs have been caught?" Carim asked.

"Correct, I do want them all checked over medically… I don't want a hidden surprise from Jail to come back and bite us." Harry stated making Carim nod.

"If you send Shamal, I'll send one of my doctors as well." Carim replied. "They know better than to lie about the medical files."

"Thanks." Harry stated as he looked at the ship. "Would you believe the one thing that Fate harped on Nanoha for was the only reason for Nanoha to break the control Quatro had on Vivio?"

"That was not the way I thought she would win… I thought she would have to hurt her own daughter." Carim stated before they both blinked.

"Vivio is going to end up like Nanoha." They both stated as they both started to laugh.

With the rest of the division…

"I'm fine!" Erio shouted as he wobbled a bit from two girls who just ran back to his sides and held him up.

"No you are not, you are still exhausted." Caro stated from his right.

"You should really sit down and let us do the work." Lutecia stated from his right making him sigh.

"I'm fine!" Erio shouted as he just sighed.

"Erio, you should enjoy the attention." Fate stated making all three children blush. "I mean it… they are fighting for your attention."

"Fate…" Caro started to say.

"Actually… We are planing to share him." Lutecia stated making Fate chuckled.

"Sorry Erio, nothing I can do that can stop that." Fate stated as she walked away to find someone. 'Steal my wallet…'

With a certain twosome…

"See Vivio, I said Fate will buy you a Deluxe Ice Cream." Nanoha stated as the child saw a mountain of ice cream in front of her.

~Nanoha, what in the world is that?~ Fate asked as she spotted them and saw Vivio happily munching on it.

~Vivio's gift from following my orders while she was under Quatro's control.~ Nanoha replied as she had sparkles in her eyes while watching her daughter eat.

~You really have became a mother…~ Fate asked as she sighed. ~I wanted to be the one that spoiled her!~

~You did? Then why have you yelled at me for it?~ Nanoha asked.

~You are normally strict with the rules and here you are bending them for your daughter.~ Fate replied. ~I thought I could out do my biological mother.~

~Oh… I got her first.~ Nanoha replied making them both laugh.

"Would you two help me?" Vivio stated as they both looked to see that half of the mountain was gone already.

"Sure." Fate and Nanoha stated as one.

~Give me back my wallet too.~ Fate stated as Nanoha chuckled.

Outside a room…

"Subaru, Mom wants to talk to you!" Ginga shouted as she knocked on the door.

"That's not going to do much…" Luft stated as she floated half asleep. "If you haven't noticed no one has seen those two since we got back here."

"What are they doing in there?" Ginga asked as the Luft just shrugged.

"I have no idea, they do that a lot, but I have no idea what it is." Luft replied.

"I see…" Ginga stated as she looked at the door and sighed. "SUBARU GET UP MOM AND DAD ARE COMING TO CHECK ON HOW CLEAN YOUR ROOM IS!" Ginga shouted as loud as she could without being over heard by others, and heard two thumps and one groan and a mad rush of sounds.

"Wait a minute." Subaru's voice quietly stated as the door opened and glared at her sister. "That's not nice."

"Mom wants to talk to you." Ginga stated as Subaru sighed.

"Hi Ginga." Teana stated as she stared over the bed. "I forgot how long she can last."

"You better eat." Ginga stated as she and Subaru walked away followed by Luft.

A week later…

"Are you sure this is correct?" Nanoha asked Harry.

"I'm sure that Shamal wouldn't make a mistake like that." Harry stated as Nanoha looked at Harry. "Are you questioning how good Shamal is?"

"No, I'm just amazed that this could be possible. I mean how did he get my DNA?" Nanoha asked.

"We asked the only one of them that could have done it. She was the nurse that was in your wing after you had your core drained." Harry replied.

"Oh… SAY WHAT!" Nanoha shouted as she nearly exploded.

"It seems that she only got away with one vial of your blood." Harry replied hoping that would calm her down.

"Then explain how there is two of them?" Nanoha deadpanned.

"Twins." Harry replied. "The other Numbers keep calling them that."

"Twins… well that is a surprise." Nanoha muttered as she sighed. "Can I talk to them?"

"Yes, Quint will be there as well, it seems that she had one extra as well." Harry replied making Nanoha sigh. "And none of the others are clones, or genetic surprises."

"That's good." Nanoha sighed. "That means that Fate and I have to move off base… that house that we bought won't fit six… four yes… six no way." Nanoha muttered as she sighed.

"The beach area has several houses for sale; you can live near my place." Harry replied. "Those houses are huge."

"I'll swing that by Fate later…" Nanoha stated as she sighed. "What's next Subaru gets even more sisters." Nanoha stated making Harry laugh.

"Go on, I'll explain things to Fate." Harry stated as he turned his chair around to look out the window. 'Otto and Deed… clones of Nanoha… well Otto is more like her, Deed on the other hand is far more physical than she is.'

A little later…

"You wanted to see me, Harry." Fate asked as she entered the room.

"It seems that Nanoha has more children." Harry stated gauging Fate's reaction. "Jail managed to get some of her DNA."

"I see…" Fate stated as she sat down. "Our house only has four bedrooms."

"I can see what Nanoha meant. Well sadly it is twins." Harry stated.

"It was a nice dream…" Fate muttered as she looked saddened.

"I told Nanoha that the area that I live at has several houses for sale." Harry replied making Fate look at him. "Even with all my guardians, extra family, and the Unison devices, I still have rooms left over."

"Thanks." Fate stated as she stood up.

"Fate, why are you so tense?" Harry asked.

"I'm not. I just have something on my mind." Fate stated as she looked out the window. "I'm just waiting for the right moment to deal with it."

"Just as long as it doesn't interfere with your work, I won't interfere but…" Harry looked serious as he looked at her. "If it does don't expect us to go easy."

"I know, it just something that I have to do alone. It is a conclusion to an issue that I have had for some time." Fate stated as she left the office.

"A conclusion is it…" Harry stated as he leaned back. "I see…"

At the rehab center that the Combat Cyborgs were sent too, well save certain ones…

"Due get back here!" Nove shouted as she chased Due around the only area that they can relax in.

"Nove you got a visitor." A guard stated making Nove stop.

"Kay, I'll be right there!" Nove shouted as she went for the guard. "May I ask who?"

"You'll see." The guard replied leading Nove away.

Several minutes later…

"Otto, Deed, you two, have a visitor. Twice in one day." The guard muttered.

"How is it odd?" Otto asked as she led her twin to the location.

"Nothing against who you are, but normally people avoid this place." The Guard stated as he led the two to a room and allowed them to enter and the two froze.

"Her?" Otto asked as she looked frightened at the sight of Nanoha.

"I'm not here to fight." Nanoha stated as she sat at the table. "We have to talk." Nanoha stated as she looked to the table.

"Otto, let's give her a chance." Deed whispered before the two walked in. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Deed asked.

"Well for starters, I never knew that my DNA was stolen." Nanoha replied making Deed flinch before paling.

"So you are the mother of one of our other sisters?" Otto asked.

"Sort of…" Nanoha replied. "You two have my DNA."

"I thought as much." Deed muttered spooking Otto. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

"I get that a lot." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "Deed has the build that I would have wished for when I was younger. And you, Otto, is just as strong as I was at that age."

"So you want to have us in your family?" Otto asked shocked at Nanoha's statements.

"I do… But the fact remains that you did take your adopted sister." Nanoha stated making them both blanch. "But I can overlook it as you are her sisters."

'That was scary.' Both sisters thought as they looked at their mother.

"Captain Takamachi, your time is up. You can return tomorrow to talk some more." A guard stated on Nanoha's side of the room.

"I would like to see you two live with me, but the choice is yours." Nanoha stated as she walked away.

After they had returned to the quad…

"So should we?" Deed asked.

"I think we should." Otto replied as Sein sneaked up on them both.

"Girls, Otto is a girl!" Sein shouted as she pulled Otto's shirt off and ran.

"I'll hope the guards don't mind me frying Sein." Otto muttered as she looked at the fleeing Sein.

"At least you are wearing a bra." Tre muttered as she sat in a tree above them. "The last time Sein did that the target wasn't."

"Sein leaned that it wasn't wise to pull my shirt after that." Cinque replied as she glared at Tre for bringing it up. "I didn't have anything there then and I don't have anything there now."


	94. Sibling's Fight Round Two

Three weeks after the end of all the battles…

[Sir.] Bardiche stated waking Fate up.

"Thanks." Fate stated as she got ready and left before Nanoha roused. 'Where will it be…' Fate thought as she left the house and walked a few blocks.

[Sir incoming message.] Bardiche stated.

"From?" Fate asked as she hoped it wasn't anything important.

[Not listed.] Bardiche stated.

"Play it." Fate stated as she looked surprised.

[Meet me at mother's lab… it is an end and a beginning.] Bardiche replied making Fate smile.

"I know where to go. Though why there…" Fate stated as she frowned.

At the lab…

"Armstrong do you think she will come?" Alicia asked as she looked at the destroyed building. "If she doesn't…"

[Message received.] Armstrong stated.

"Huh?" Alicia muttered as she looked at Armstrong. "Play it."

[I'll be there.] Armstrong stated as Alicia stood up and stretched a bit.

"Now for some fun." Alicia stated as she put Armstrong in her pocket.

At Riot Force…

"Harry, Fate is missing." Nanoha stated making Harry eye her oddly.

"Are you sure she isn't doing what she normally does in the mornings?" Harry asked as he looked off to the distance.

"Bardiche isn't responding either. This isn't like her." Nanoha stated as Harry nodded right as alarms sounded off.

"Griffith, what's going on?" Harry asked as he called up a screen.

{Two Identical magical signatures appeared at the same time at the Testarossa lab.} Griffith stated as Harry sighed.

"I think that explains where Fate is." Harry stated as he stood up. "Is there any way to get visual of the sight?"

{Working on it.} Lucino stated as she typed away on a keyboard.

At the lab…

"So this is what it looks like now." Fate stated as she walked into the complex.

"You've never stepped foot here, so how would you know?" Alicia stated as she sat on a pipe.

"Your memories, I think." Fate stated as she looked down then back at Alicia. "How ironic that we share the same tastes in clothes."

"I see what you mean." Alicia stated as she landed on the ground. "So how do we start?" Alicia asked as Fate swung at her. "No devices fine." Alicia replied as she dodged the punch and rotated on the spot to give a roundhouse but it soared over Fate's head as she ducked, making both sisters jump apart. "Lilith trained you well." Alicia stated.

"That she did." Fate stated as she smiled. "But most of my skill comes from fighting Signum!" Fate stated as she blurred and appeared behind Alicia who also had moved to be behind Fate's last spot. "We think alike."

"I know." Alicia stated as she pulled out a chain that had two gems on it. "Shall we take this to the next step?"

"Let's do this." Fate stated as she held a yellow triangle. "Do try to keep up."

"Don't get cocky." Alicia retorted. "Armstrong Crusader Set Up!"

"Let's go Bardiche Riot Zamber." Fate stated as they both glowed in their respective magic colors.

"I see." Alicia stated as she saw that Fate went straight for her two swords. "What is Bardiche normally?"

"An axe." Fate replied as she and Alicia vanished from sight only the sparks in the air showed that they were still there.

With the group…

"Are you sure that they are fighting?" Nanoha asked as the screen finally came up. "So there is a second Fate.

"Actually that is Alicia." Harry stated as Nanoha looked at him. "It seems that there are some unanswered questions." Harry stated as he smirked. "Is there communication possible?"

"Yes." Lucino replied.

"Good patch me through." Harry stated as they saw both mages clash. "Fate what is the meaning of this?" Harry asked getting both girls to stop.

{Harry, this is a personal thing for me.} Fate stated as she reloaded Bardiche. {I have questions for her.}

{And I have some for her.} Alicia replied as she just stared.

{You are getting in the way!} They both shouted as they clashed once more.

"It seems that they are fighting for something that could be easily done without the violence." Harry muttered.

With the twosome…

"Surging blast!" Alicia ordered as she flipped over Fate's last attack.

[Fire.] Bardiche stated surprising Alicia when she saw the air filled with Plasma Launchers.

[Sonic Move.] Crusader stated as she appeared out of the blast site okay.

"Turn." Fate stated as the bolts stopped and rotated and fired again at Alicia.

'A new trick…' Alicia thought as she started to slice through the bolts making little headway.

'I only have two full clips left… I need to start using less." Fate thought as she dodged Alicia's attack.

'She must be running low on those cartridges she told me about… I might win this after all.' Alicia thought as she relaxed a bit. "Running low little sis?"

"Maybe…" Fate replied as she looked worried.

"Tidal Surge!" Alicia shouted as a ring of water appeared and was sent out in all directions.

"Not going to work!" Fate shouted as she sliced the attack and proceeded to attack Alicia blade to blade.

After a few minutes…

"So I was right… That is your last set isn't it?" Alicia asked as Fate frowned as she reloaded.

"Bardiche Assault." Fate stated as one of the swords vanished and the remaining one retracted the blade and extended into a pole arm. "It's time to end this…"

"I couldn't agree more." Alicia stated as she placed Armstrong over her left shoulder.

[Tidal Slash.] Armstrong stated as she swung the blade in Fate's direction.

"Bardiche, Striker System." Fate stated as she smirked.

[Blaster set.] Bardiche replied as Fate moved out of the way of the attack and went to finish the fight. [Haken Form.] Bardiche stated as the head opened up and an energy scythe appeared.

"It's over." Fate stated as Alicia smirked.

"Is it?" Alicia asked as she flickered away. "You know that we both have high speed evasion down… so why bother going in for the kill?"

"Because I wanted you to react like that." Fate stated as she raised Bardiche to the air. "I'll let you in on a little secret, I've been working on this for some time. After all it has a relative that beat me soundly." Fate stated making Nanoha's eyes widen.

[Thunder Blast.] Bardiche stated as loose magic started to gather into the air.

"And like hers it takes a bit to charge." Fate stated as Alicia smirked.

"I see… so… what the!" Alicia started to say as yellow circles wrapped around her arms and legs.

"I summon the light of creation. Fall down upon my enemies. Clouds gather, and become the source that pierces everything. Blast through everything in a bolt of pure light!" Fate stated as the yellow sphere enlarged. 'If Bardiche didn't have trouble building up the energy for this I wouldn't need to say that now…' Fate thought as Alicia struggled to break free from the binds. "Thunder Blast!" Fate stated as the ball burst into hundreds of lightning bolts that all fell down hitting everything in the area.

In the control room…

"We lost visual contact." Lucino stated as the screen gained snow. "What whatever that spell was it was strong enough to disable the monitor satellite feed."

"Wow, it is based off of the Starlight Breaker." Nanoha stated in awe. "As is the aria…"

"It does have the potential to be the same as the Breaker, but one key problem I noticed is that it is lightning based… Starligher Breaker is not elementaled." Harry stated as the screen started to show the area again.

Inside the battlefield…

"You okay?" Fate asked as she used Bardiche as a cane. "Note to self do not fire Thunder Blast while under it…" Fate muttered as she saw Alicia glaring at her.

"That hurt… You won." Alicia stated as she looked at Fate. "You had a trump card that I wasn't expecting."

"Why didn't you show… Precia that you were alive?" Fate asked as Alicia didn't bat an eye at Fate's question.

"I saw mom with you and thought she had replaced me… I got mad over that… I was a spoiled brat then." Alicia replied as she sighed. "How did mom die?"

"She fell into a crack between dimensions trying to bring life into another clone of you, one that she made out that was really you." Fate replied.

"Must have been the reason for Jail to ask me for some of my DNA…" Alicia stated as she looked at Fate.

"What happened to you after the explosion?" Fate asked as she looked frightened.

"I was found by Dr. Scaglietti and Dr. Flyheight." Alicia replied looking annoyed. "Am I going to be in any major trouble?"

"Why do you ask?" Fate replied.

"Most of what I was doing was paying Dr. Flyheight back for the arm he built for me, to replace my arm that I lost from the explosion." Alicia replied.

"I'm not sure how to answer that, are you willing to testify against Dr. Flyheight?" Fate asked as she looked at the sky.

"He betrayed me, not once but twice… the first time, believe it or not, he was the one that made mother's experiment go haywire. And you already know the second." Alicia replied with some venom.

"I see. What was he having you stealing?" Fate asked as she saw Alicia smirk.

"Fragments of something, he wasn't really specific on what they did… Though I'm not so sure that it is for the betterment of others… he started going this way after one of his tests that he ran failed utterly…" Alicia stated as she frowned. "Kyle adapted Jail's AMF into an anti summoning field just for kicks, why he didn't say."

"And he is mad that it failed?" Fate asked as she looked surprised.

"Yes, though I wonder why as it was doing what it was created to do… what did Jail say… Kyle, not all failures are rejects…" Alicia muttered to herself. "Great Kyle hates failures… anytime he fails he starts again from scratch."

"That's stupid… even mom never did that." Fate stated before realizing what she said. "I don't have the right to call her that…"

"You do, one of the things that I constantly bugged her for was for a little sibling… though it took my death to get one." Alicia replied. "You are my sister… Just one that is identical to me."

"True… though we do share differences." Fate stated as she waved with her right hand and Alicia tilted her head for a little bit and frowned.

"You have a different dominant hand… Lilith told me that." Alicia stated as she tapped her face with her left hand. "So now what?"

{She comes with you to Riot Force, so we can verify her story.} Harry stated as a screen popped up. {If she is telling the truth she might end up in the same situation that you did Fate.} Harry stated as he sighed.


	95. Test and Tribulations

At Riot Force HQ…

"And that's all of the information that I have on him." Alicia stated as she sat in a chair. "If I knew what he is planning I would tell you, but I can't trust what he told me before he betrayed me."

"And that was?" Harry asked.

"He was going to change the world for the better… Now I'm not so sure." Alicia replied as she shook her head. "In fact, I don't know why he just abandoned me after he got me the arm?"

"You had a use for him, at the time he was thought to have been killed." Harry stated as he looked over at the information. "At this time, I'll release you under your sister's watch, but your devices will be sealed unless a threat to your life is detected."  
"I understand, better than I had thought was going to happen. Just out of curiosity, is that mage I fought still able to walk?" Alicia asked as she looked down.

"She made a full recovery." Harry replied. "That's why you are placed under Fate's watch; Hayate understands why you did that."

"Oh…" Alicia stated as she stood up. "I guess I should apologize to her… and to Due."

"About Due, she was you spy on Jail?" Harry asked.

"Correct, Kyle didn't trust her though." Alicia replied as she sighed.

"Why didn't Kyle trust her, Due never knew why?" Harry stated.

"He never stated." Alicia stated as she shrugged. "In fact he thought it was funny that I trusted her."

"That doesn't bode well." Harry stated as he waved her out. "Something just doesn't fit... what is it…" Harry muttered to himself.

With the squads…

"Caro, you and Erio try to stall Fate." Teana ordered as she looked at the group. "Daphne, you, Luna, and Draco will take on Hermione." Teana stated as she saw them nod. "The rest of us will take on Nanoha." Teana stated as they split up.

With the captains and vice captains…

"What do you think they will do?" Vita asked as she sighed.

"Divide and conquer." Nanoha stated as she looked between the six of them. "Hayate, stay with Fate, knowing how they might split up the party, she might need the support." Nanoha stated as she looked at Signum. "You, Signum, will be with me."

"Why?" Signum asked as she looked surprised.

"Vita might be good in one on one, but I'm going to have three attacking me, she can help Hermione." Nanoha replied as they split up and moved about the field.

On the walkway…

"So what are they doing?" Alicia asked surprising Marry and Ginny.

"Fate?" Ginny asked as she looked at the screen and the one next to her.

"Not Fate." Marry stated. "You're Alicia?"

"I am." Alicia replied. "I just got told that Fate will be my minder till my trial."

"Oh." Marry stated. "They are doing a team exercise, the captain vs the squads."

"Sounds interesting." Alicia stated as she watched. "Though isn't Fate tired after the fight she had with me?"

"It's a handicap…" Ginny stated making Alicia quirk an eyebrow.

"And fighting a group isn't one already?" Alicia asked.

"Watch." Marry stated as she expanded the screen.

With Fate and Hayate…

"Hi, Caro." Fate stated as Fried stopped in midair.

"So you were ready for us." Caro muttered as she heard a clash from the direction of Erio. "Who else is here?"

"Hayate." Fate replied as they both landed on a virtual rooftop.

"Oh…" Caro muttered as she settled into a fighting stance.

"Not going to use Fried?" Fate asked as Caro just smirked.

"Erio isn't the only one that can fight. I just normally let him fight." Caro stated as she rushed in with a right hook which took Fate by surprise.

'She can fight…' Fate thought as she dodged the next punch. 'Must have been Hermione…' Fate thought as she jumped back. "Bardiche."

[Haken Form.] Bardiche stated as it changed into a scythe.

"You don't want to fight fair?" Caro asked as she jumped back as well. "Well…" Caro started to say before being wrapped up in a chromatic sphere. "Neither do I!" Caro shouted as the sphere exploded revealing a different look. "I just hoped that I could have used this later." Caro stated as she now had on a blue leather coat cinch at her waist, under it a red shirt with a black dragon wing design on the front, she also had pink shorts with a yellow half skirt on her left side. "Mom helped me design this one." Caro stated as she started to float.

"You can fly?" Fate asked as she sighed. "Hermione again?"

"Nope, Dad." Caro stated as she floated higher than Fate. "I got the basic of this style from Mom, but I got further training from Zafira!" Caro shouted as she came down with a kick.

"Not going to work Caro." Fate stated as she blocked the kick with the pole and then proceeded to swing it at Caro.

"Whoa!" Caro stated shocked that she nearly got hit but got some distance from Fate. "This is it!" Caro stated as she stood in her stance. "I'm not going to hide behind my summons anymore." Caro stated as she rushed at Fate all the while Fried flew above them.

With Erio…

"It's pretty even between us…" Erio stated as they both had the spear points next to the chin of the other.

"It does seem that way don't it?" Hayate stated from behind him. "You lose. Fake Silhouette, Teana's favorite spell." Hayate stated as Erio groaned as an explosion ripped through the air and Fate was sent flying. "Huh?" Hayate stated in surprise.

"Strada!" Erio shouted as he spun around hitting Hayate in the side right as Hayate looked shocked to have seen the attack.

"You are out too." Hayate stated as she pointed down.

"Huh?" Erio replied as a white triangle appeared.

"Silent Mine… One of my least used spells." Hayate muttered as Erio went airborne.

With Caro and Fate…

"You are trying to prove a point that you don't have to anymore." Fate stated as she pulled Bardiche behind her then swung.

[Haken Saber.] Bardiche stated as the blade was sent flying at Caro who leaped over it and tried to rush at Fate. [Fire.]

"What!" Caro shouted as the roof was blown off as hundreds of Plasma lancers pierced through it. "Darn it!" Caro shouted as she frowned. "I almost had you."

"I know." Fate stated as she looked off to a side. "Well, I better reinforce one of the other captains."

With Vita…

"Great..." Vita muttered as she saw Luna appear above then with red bolts flying at them. "If it isn't Luna the pesky little fly." Vita stated as she swung her hammer blocking the spell volley but Luna disappeared again. "We got a whack a Luna." Vita muttered as she spotted Luna and swung blowing the wall apart but missing Luna. "Stay Still!" Vita shouted as she swung again blowing another wall.

"Why?" Luna asked right behind Vita who spun around and hit nothing.

"I hate not hitting my target!" Vita muttered as she swung at Luna, right as Luna teleported to another spot.

"And you have to remember I can't teleport right after I already just did." Luna stated as Vita grit her teeth. "You are just too…"

"I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW!" Vita shouted as she flicked the hammer. "Eisen… let's show her what real speed is."

[Ja.] Eisen repeated as the head changed into a drill and booster combo.

'I think I made a mistake…' Luna thought as she started to run. "Bye…" Luna stated as she vanished.

"GET BACK HERE!" Vita shouted as a dark shape came at her. "Huh?"

"Spark Blast!" Daphne shouted as she nailed Vita. "Luna, good job go help Draco." Daphne stated as Vita slowly got out of the crater that she formed.

"That hurt." Vita muttered as she stood up.

"Good, what has Harry told you about your temper?" Daphne stated.

"I need to work at it." Vita replied as she leaped into the air with her hammer behind her back in an overhead swing, only to have her leg caught in a whip and flung right back into the same spot. "I hate that stupid thing." Vita muttered as she slowly got back up, but soon she found herself flying through the air and trough several buildings.

"Had enough yet?" Daphne asked as she allowed Vita to see how.

"You still had my leg…" Vita muttered as she frowned. "You aren't going to let me go until I give aren't you?"

"That's the plan." Daphne stated as she flew up pulling Vita with her.

"You win." Vita stated as Daphne frowned. "I've seen you practice this remember. Stupid anime attack rip-off…"

"What's wrong with taking an attack that slams your opponent with that much speed?" Daphne asked as her sword reappeared.

"It just doesn't seem right that you could look up my dress." Vita stated making Daphne go red.

"I… I… I…" Daphne started to reply but sputtered with embarrassment.

'Victory even though I still lost.' Vita thought as she smirked.

With Hermione…

"Not bad Draco." Hermione stated as Draco just groaned on the ground. "You bit off more than you… Nice try Luna." Hermione stated as Luna found herself wrapped up in blue binds. You two are out."

"Meanie." Luna stated as she struggled against the binds.

"You can't teleport out of those." Hermione stated as she dodged and attack from Daphne who still looked embarrassed. "Did Vita rile you up?"

"In a manner of speaking she did." Daphne stated as they clashed. "Winner gets Harry tonight?"

"Maybe." Hermione retorted as they split apart. "Let's move away from these two, that way they don't get caught up in our battle."

"Let's." Daphne replied as she smirked.

With Nanoha…

"Ginga and Subaru… and I guess since you are wearing black Subaru Luft is here as well…" Nanoha asked as she looked about. "Where is Teana?" Nanoha asked.

"Dunno…" Subaru stated as whirlwinds appeared on her gauntlets. "It's time for the student to pass the teacher!" Subaru shouted as she rushed at Nanoha only to get slammed downwards and into the ground.

"The teacher still has some tricks she hasn't shown yet." Nanoha chided as she dodged a punch from Ginga. "And as for you… you should have attacked when your sister did." Nanoha stated as Ginga ended up next to Subaru. "Now where is Teana…" Nanoha muttered as Subaru nearly glazed her with an uppercut. "Better…" Nanoha stated as she smirked. "But… you left yourself open." Nanoha stated as she vanished as Ginga had just kicked at Nanoha's back only to nail her sister in the gut.

"Subaru!" Ginga shouted only to land on top of her sister.

"I've told you, you both tend to leave yourselves open when you attack." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "You two need to work together to beat me."

With Teana…

"Just a few more feet…" Teana stated as she was aiming one of her guns at Nanoha's undefended side. "Just a few…"

"As much as I would like to see the Thing fall… It isn't going to happen under my watchful eye on her back." Signum stated behind her.

[Dagger mode.] Cross Mirage stated as Teana spun around to see Signum poised for talking not combat.

"What?" Teana muttered as she heard a loud boom of behind her. "Subaru!" Teana shouted as she started to turn around.

"First rule of combat, never turn your back on an opponent." Signum whispered into her ear before she saw nothing but darkness.

All the captains save Hermione and Vita…

"Well so far we are victorious." Nanoha stated as the hologram shimmered as the banner appeared declaring the captains the winner. "We won… She lost…" Nanoha stated as she saw that Daphne was also out. "Double knockout."

After the discussion on how to improve from this experience…

"Hey sis." Alicia stated getting Fate's attention as well as Hayate's.

"You… What are you doing here?" Hayate shouted as she got ready for a fight.

"Can't fight." Alicia stated as Fate sighed.

"I arrested her earlier today Hayate." Fate stated as she looked at Alicia. "And seeing that you aren't being held in a cell, I take it that I have to watch you?"

"Correct… Till my trial that is." Alicia stated as she sighed. "I was going to apologize to you for our last fight Miss Yagami, but seeing that you rather fight me…"

"I was expecting you to attack as well." Hayate stated as she saw the forwards all blink.

"Two Fates?" All the forwards stated as one.

"Actually it's the other way around." Nanoha stated as they all looked at her. "Isn't that right Alicia?"

"Correct. Fate is my clone." Alicia stated as she shrugged. "I'll be in your care as well."

"You are going to fit right in…" Nanoha muttered as she just smiled.


	96. Full house

Several weeks later, at a beach house way off the main road…

"Nanoha, did we really have to get this one?" Fate asked as they finished unpacking.

"Yes, it is secluded and far enough away from Hayate." Nanoha replied as she looked about in the living room. "Give it a few more days it will feel like home."

"Deed, this box is yours." Otto stated as she carried a box in her arms. "Why the long face?" Otto asked as she looked at the only one that wasn't helping.

"I'm missing out on school." Vivio replied as she looked at her sister.

"Mom has already cleared you on the reason why you are missing school." Otto stated as Deed walked into the room also carrying a box. "You got one of my boxes?"

"Yeah…" Deed stated as they both sighed.

"Vivio, by tomorrow you should be able to go back to school." Fate stated making Vivio look happy.

"Oh, Deed, you do know how to fight with those swords you use?" Nanoha asked.

"Just the basics, nothing fancy." Deed replied as she looked surprised about the question and paled a little when she saw the smile.

"Good, that makes it easier." Nanoha stated as she walked into another room.

"Fate, what was that about?" Deed asked as Fate just smirked.

"It means that you will be able to learn something that will extend your skill, and hopefully get you past your limitations of parole." Fate replied.

With Nanoha…

"Mom that was my reaction when I found out." Nanoha stated sighing. "But five sets of doctors confirmed it. They are my daughters, and I'm calling up the deal that Kyouya made to me." Nanoha stated making Momoko sigh. "One of them has the same build as Miyuki, and has some training in the basics of swordplay."

{I'll tell him, so when can I expect to see all three of the grandkids?} Momoko asked making Nanoha blush.

"Four, remember Fate is the guardian of Erio." Nanoha corrected her mother.

{But he isn't adopted by you two.} Momoko countered.

"When I can get confirmation that I can take Otto and Deed of planet, Vivio is in school, so she will visit when school is out for a break, if both time frames are next to each other than you will be able to meet all three." Nanoha replied as her mother smiled. "I'll try to get the paperwork filled out, it shouldn't be hard as Earth is administered, and how is Uminari?"

{There are several things that have changed, but the core of the society is the same.} Momoko replied making Nanoha sigh in relief, before hanging up and calling Lindy.

{Well, what a surprise Nanoha.} Lindy stated as she saw Nanoha's location was different. {It says that is your house, but it doesn't look like it.}

"Oh, we had to… ummm… move." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "That is one of the reasons I called, the other, how hard is it to get permission to travel for two paroling criminals?"

{Why would you want that?} Lindy asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Have you listened to the news recently?" Nanoha asked.

{Yeah, Jail Scaglietti was arrested, along with… twelve Combat Cyborgs…} Lindy started to say. {Why do you have two of them?}

"It seems that Jail got some of my DNA and managed to make two Combat Cyborgs from it." Nanoha replied. "I was hoping to introduce them to their grandmother."

{How many samples did he get?} Lindy asked as she looked worried.

"Only the one, it spilt on him and he got two from it." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "We also have another parolee here."

{And that is?} Lindy asked dreading the answer.

"The one that almost got Fate in trouble, her older sister." Nanoha replied making Lindy sigh. "It seems that being betrayed by those that they listened to is a family trait, Fate by her mother, and Alicia by Kyle."

{I see…} Lindy stated as she looked at Nanoha. {Well to answer the first question as long as they know where she is going to be, and that she can be contacted she can be in any administered world. Does that help?}

"It does." Nanoha replied as she sighed. "Well… The one that I really want to take there can't actually be armed, but I want her to learn my family's sword style, that way it stays inside the family."

{That is actually covered by law, as long as she only practices it on your family properties she can't be faulted for being armed. But off of them she can be arrested for breaking her parole, though there are occasions that will allow her to fight armed, but I doubt that would happen on Earth. Your home world is still relatively new to the TSAB.} Lindy replied making Nanoha sigh.

"Thanks, I'll explain it to both Deed and my brother." Nanoha replied with a smile.

Outside with the rest of the family…

"So how different is Earth?" Otto asked as Nanoha walked in.

"Not that different." Nanoha replied as she looked at the boxes of pizza. "Pizza?"

"Harry recommended it." Fate replied as Alicia took a slice. "We have yet to get everything turned on."

"But pizza?" Nanoha stated as her eye started to twitch.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Vivio asked.

"Nothing really, we had other choices…" Nanoha stated as she looked at all the fliers that the squad handed them and frowned. "Most of these is cheap…" Nanoha muttered what was at the end of her sentence. "I concede." Nanoha stated as she sat down. "I had to make a few phone calls. Fate you might want to take Alicia to Lindy."

"Already made plans for that." Fate replied as she looked at Nanoha. "You told her?"

"Yeah… it seems that she hasn't been paying attention to the news." Nanoha replied making Fate sigh. ~I did find out that Shamal will be happy with what I plan for the next week.~

~So you are taking the next week off?~ Fate asked as she saw Otto and Deed look like actual kids. "How old did Jail say you two were?"

"He said that we were roughly fifteen to sixteen?" Otto stated as she looked at Fate.

"But closer to fifteen." Deed finished making Nanoha and Fate blink.

"Something wrong?" Both twins asked making the adults, save Alicia, groan.

"We get away from that school and we still get hit by twin speak." Nanoha stated making the girls blink.

"We normally did that to bug Quatro." Otto stated as Nanoha nodded.

"It then grew into a habit; we tend to do this if we are nervous." Deed stated making Nanoha looked at her.

"We can try to stop it… but… we enjoy it sometimes." The twins stated.

At the end of the week at an airport…

"This way you two." Nanoha ordered as she led the two girls to a transport pick up. "We are a little behind."

"Mom…" The twins started to say as they tried to follow their mother but found that she is faster than she looks.

"At least you two had you physical done before hand… that reminds me I have to check if there is one there…" Nanoha stated making the two look at her.

"It's nothing bad, you'll see when we get there." Nanoha stated as one of the technicians saw her and frowned.

"You have the required papers for them?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm not stupid." Nanoha replied as she stopped dragging them waved her hand and five screens popped up and had the entire required information showing. "Well?"

"It checks." He stated as he got out of their way. "You do know…"

"Yes, and if you know who I am, then you know that is a pointless question." Nanoha stated as she looked at him.

"Oh… I'm going to get ribbed for this aren't I?" The guy asked as he sighed. "You look different, Captain Takamachi."

"I know, I do have my hair down occasionally." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "I don't know why people react to me differently because of it."

Hours later…

"Finally… hmmm… wonder who they sent?" Nanoha muttered as she looked about spotting her sister. "Hey Miyuki." Nanoha stated as she walked over.

"Well it seems that you finally came home, who's the teens?" Miyuki asked as she saw the two look around in awe.

"Surprisingly my daughters… Our last case was on a mad scientist." Nanoha stated as she pointed to her daughters. "They were a result of his research."

"Oh." Miyuki stated as she looked them over. "Well they look a little like you."

"I know…" Nanoha stated as she and her twins followed Miyuki out of the port. "Wow… it has changed…" Nanoha stated as she saw that the city looked a little cleaner.

"I know. The technology we got from them was inspiring." Miyuki stated as she sighed. "Dad got back into the bodyguard work, nothing big."

"So he does small details now?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah, he allows me and Kyouya to do the bigger jobs." Miyuki stated as she smirked. "It bothers our sister-in-law."

"Figured, but I thought she knew what she was getting into." Nanoha replied as they stopped at a café.

"Midori-ya." The twins read off the sign but looked at the smaller sign. "Closed for a family event."

"Come on." Nanoha stated as she pulled out a key and unlocked the door. "Time to meet my family."

Inside the store…

"Hi." Nanoha stated as she opened the door followed by Miyuki and the twins.

"Where's Fate?" Shinobu asked as Nanoha frowned.

"Working, I could only get time off, she couldn't." Nanoha replied.

"Who's the father?" Shiro asked surprising the twins as they both blinked at their grandfather.

"About that… Mom, didn't you tell anyone?" Nanoha asked as she looked at her mother.

"I did, I think they rather hear it from you." Momoko stated making Nanoha sigh.

"I found out about them after my last mission, it seems that somehow someone stole my DNA." Nanoha stated as she explained how the twins came to be. "I do have a question is there a prosthetic clinic?"

"Why?" Momoko asked as she looked surprised at the question.

"What our mother forgot to mention…" Otto stated as she looked at her grandmother when her green eyes went amber, but quickly reverted. "I'm not allowed to go into that mode for long."

"Oh, you both had modifications done to you by that guy?" Miyuki asked as she got nods.

"Yes, one was built recently nearby." Shiro stated as he sighed. "Let me guess they have to have checkups done."

"At least once a month." Nanoha replied. "Kyouya, I'm holding you up on that offer you made."

"Which one?" Kyouya asked as the twins blinked.

"Deed uses two swords, and she only knows the basics." Nanoha stated making him sigh. "Otto takes more like me, blast the target."

"Deed is more a protector for me." Otto stated as she sighed.

"Is Otto a girl or a boy?" Shinobu asked. "I know you said daughters, but with all that loose clothes it hides that fact pretty well."

"Girl." Otto replied shyly. "Please don't do what Sein does."


	97. Omakes Set 1

Omake 1: A young girl's new dream…

At Uminari hospital…

"Miss Aria, let me take them to this convention, it will give them both a chance to be normal children." Sachie stated as she looked at the young minder.

"It will have to be up to my boss." Aria stated as she looked at the two children, one of which was giving the puppy pout to her. "Let me call and see if it is allowed."Aria stated as she went to the hallway and pulled a phone out. "I know… maybe a few hours; I'll tag along to make sure they come home. Alright, at least it isn't Lotte… Yes I do like my sister, but she does tend to get on people's nerves… Alright." Aria stated before she put the phone away and walked back into the room. "Admiral Graham says it is alright, as long as I come with."

"Alright, I don't mind." Sachie stated as she lead the three to her car. "Harry's wheel chair can be put in the trunk."

"So why are you so adamant on this trip?" Aria asked as she helped the doctor. "I know that Harry is your patient, but why Hayate?"

"Hayate has stuck by Harry's side all this time and I don't want her to feel that I'm playing favoritism." Sachie stated as she sighed.

"Where are we going?" Hayate asked as Sachie got into her seat.

"A fun place." Sachie stated as she sighed. 'I hope I don't break their minds.'

At a convention center…

"Here we are." Sachie stated as she led them to a counter. "Four tickets please." Sachi asked as she put the money down for them. "Come on, this will be fun."

"I don't know…" Harry stated sadly.

"Cheer up." Hayate stated as she started to explore the place. "So cool!"

"Hayate!" Aria shouted as she nearly bolted after the kid, but sighed when she lost sight. "He is going to kill me for that."

"Don't worry she'll turn up." Sachie stated as Harry muttered something under his breath.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to leave you alone." Sachie stated as she tussled his hair.

With Hayate…

"I got lost…" Hayate deadpanned as she looked around and spotted a stand that had several people in costumes talking about what they liked. "What are you doing, aren't you a little old to be dressing in costumes?"

"We are cosplayers, we don't grow out of wearing costumes." One told her before looking about. "Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere… I got lost…" Hayate stated as she looked at them in awe. "How do I become a cosplayer?"

"Umm… guys help me out here." The guy stated as he backed up.

"Seriously." A woman stated as she walked up. "You can't explain a simple thing like Cosplay to a child."

"Sorry, Temari." One replied with his head down.

"Still, I got to thank you for allowing me to help her into this." Temari stated as she led Hayate to a stall. "So you want to be a cosplayer?" She asked as she knelt to Hayate's level.

"Sure." Hayate replied with a very happy grin.

"It all starts with…" Temari started to explain.

After an hour has passed…

"Hayate!" Sachie stated as she looked around her the child while pushing Harry's wheelchair. "Where could she have gotten to?"

"Dr. Ishida!" Hayate shouted as she ran up to her sibling's doctor, while carrying a bag, but she was wearing a very child friendly outfit, one that she wasn't wearing when she arrived. "Do you like it?"

"Ha…ya…te… where… did… you… get… that?" Sachie asked as her eyebrow twitched.

"An old lady gave it to me." Hayate replied with a very happy smile on her face.

"I see." Sachie stated as she sighed.

"Now, I want to let everyone share the joy of this." Hayate stated making Sachie groan.

"Well… You did say to let them be kids." Aria stated as she saw them. "I'm going to be in trouble too."

"We both will." Sachie muttered as she didn't look happy.

* * *

Omake 2: Family? Really?

Inside a hospital room…

"Hayate am I imaging things, or am I at the hospital?" Harry asked as he looked at his roommate.

"No, though, I do wonder where they came from, Dr. Ishida is ripping into them." Hayate stated as she shrugged.

"It could be the fact that she is asking the where they came from." Harry stated making Hayate chuckle.

With the Knights and Dr. Sachie Ishida…

"So who are you?" Sachie asked as she stared right at Signum.

"We are relatives of Harry Potter." Signum replied making Sachie sigh then narrow her eyes.

"Likely story." Sachie started to say.

"We been looking for him in the wrong countries. We just happened to have stopped by this town and found that he was here." Signum stated as she looked frightened.

"Oh, if you have been looking for him, why did it take so long?" Sachie asked as she looked at the four people in the room.

"We were lied to." Shamal stated making Sachie blink. "We were told he was somewhere else and when we went to check and we couldn't find a trail to follow."

"Oh, I'm sorry for doubting you then." Sachie stated as she looked saddened. "If you want a new doctor…"

"Oh no, you're right about not trusting us off the bat. We would like to have you remain as his doctor." Signum stated as she sighed.

"About the girl that lives with him…" Sachie started to ask.

"We don't mind her staying." Signum quickly stated. "Harry and her act like siblings, we want to raise him not resent us."

"Good, just be careful about Hayate…" Sachie stated as she sighed. "I accidently got her hooked into something that I wish I didn't."

"And that is?" Shamal asked as they all heard Vita shout in shock.

"What was that for?!" Vita's shout was heard from Harry's room.

"Great… another thing she got into." Sachie muttered as she looked annoyed.

Inside the hospital room…

"Hmmm… not bad…" Hayate stated as she stood behind Vita.

"What is your problem?" Vita asked as she looked annoyed, but was blushing.

"Hayate, what have I told you about doing everything that you've read?" Sachie asked as she walked into the room with the other three.

"Not to… But it felt like a good idea." Hayate replied as she had a smile on her face.

"You try it and I'll show you how bad things will get in your life." Sachie stated with a dark aura.

"Okay…" Hayate replied with a shiver.

* * *

 

Omake 3: Hermione's Paycheck…

Inside the Granger's home…

"Dan, Hermione got something in the mail." Emma stated as she looked at the envelope. "From the TSAB."

"Let's check with Lindy." Dan stated as he looked at the letter. "It might be a bill."

Later that day…

"That wasn't supposed to have gone to your house." Lindy stated as she looked surprised.

"It wasn't, so what is it?" Emma asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Her paycheck." Lindy muttered as she sighed.

"Her paycheck?" Dan and Emma stated as one.

"She was inducted into the TSAB ranks for the fact that her device she found." Lindy stated as she didn't look happy. "I don't like it any more than you do."

"So she does get paid for her work right?" Emma asked as she looked at the letter.

"She does, she gets paid as an officer." Lindy stated as she sighed.

"So she was commissioned into service?" Dan asked.

"The higher ups don't like people to be running about with devices. Nanoha caused a stir when I let her go the first time." Lindy stated as she then told them why.

Later that night…

"Emma, we trust her right?" Dan asked as Emma sighed.

"We do, I'm just wondering why she didn't tell us." Emma stated as she looked saddened by the lack of trust.

"It might not have been a lack of trust, but a lack of faith on her part; she didn't know how we would react." Dan stated as he looked at his wife. "In any case, we shouldn't tell her about this till she opens up to us."

* * *

 

Omake 4: Rein and Fire… Eins's despair…

Inside the Potter-Yagami house…

"Can't catch me you ice drop!" Agito shouted as she was being chased by an irate Zwei.

"Yes I can!" Zwei shouted as she waved her hand and hundreds of ice daggers appeared. "Peirce, Icy Dagger!" Zwei shouted as they launched at Agito who just smirked and caused a wave of fire to melt the daggers.

"You have to do better than that… hey where did she go?" Agito asked as she was tackled from behind.

"I got you, I got you!" Zwei stated as she and Agito bounced on the floor stopping at the feet of Eins.

"Are you two finished playing around?" Reinforce asked as she looked at them.

"We weren't playing around we were training." Zwei stated as Reinforce just narrowed her eyes.

"If you two are finished we can start training correctly." Reinforce stated calmly. 'Just my luck, they are getting along…'

* * *

 

Omake 5: Teana finds out…

Inside a barracks…

"Alright everyone out." A training officer shouted as all the trainees filed out. "Lanster, Nakajima, front and center!"

"Yes, sir!" Both called out as they walked to the instructor.

"It seems that you both didn't take a device at the req office." The instructor stated. "Care to explain why?"

"Sir, Major Nakajima, my mother, gave me a set of Knuckles to use." Subaru replied though a little shakily.

"And you miss Lanster?" The instructor asked.

"I built my own device." Teana stated as she held it out for the instructor to look at.

"Hmmm… not bad, pretty good for a novice. If you don't make it on the field you would do well in the R & D." The instructor stated before frowning. "But as you both are odd ones out… you two will be partnered in the training program, Nakajima, report to me later, we have a detail about your health."

"Understood." Subaru stated as she clenched her fist.

'Wonder what's wrong with her…' Teana thought as they went through the drills, and after a few tasks. 'What they hell is wrong with her!' Teana thought as she was nearly thrown high enough to clear the wall, if it wasn't for her own anchor gun she would have died as she hit the ground. 'She hasn't gotten in trouble at all for that, why?'

Days later…

"Nakajima, Lanster, you two are not heading for training today." The instructor stated surprising Teana.

"Sir?" Teana asked as she looked worried.

"It is a doctor's order that Private Nakajima is given today off so she can report to her." The instructor stated as Teana sighed.

"Subaru, what is going on?" Teana asked her teammate.

"So now you care?" Subaru asked as they stopped.

"I've never pressed you about it, but…" Teana started to say.

"Now it is interfering with your training?" Subaru finished.

"And yours!" Teana shouted back.

"I've lived with this for a long time, it isn't bad, just a minor check-up." Subaru stated as she stopped at a bench and sat down taking her boots off.

"Huh?" Teana stated amazed that Subaru was putting on roller blades.

"Don't have permission to wear them on the training course." Subaru stated as she stood up and wobbled. "Mom was right; I have to get use to balancing on them." Subaru stated before she rolled off.

Weeks later…

'So far she hasn't had another check-up…' Teana thought as she woke up that morning and to her surprise Subaru had already got ready for the day. "Let me guess, Check-up?"

"Correct." Subaru stated as she stretched. "Sir, I'm all set."

"Nakajima, take Lanster off base today." The instructor stated. "Not to your appointment, there is someone visiting today, that I rather not have her met."

"Sir?" Subaru asked as she looked worried.

"It is a sour thing with Lanster."

"Understood." Subaru stated as she left the office. "Lanster, the instructor has given you permission to go off base today."

"Really?" Teana stated as she looked worried.

"Just come on." Subaru stated as she dragged the girl out.

"So no rollerblades today?" Teana asked as they waited at the gate.

"I'm not stable enough for two." Subaru replied.

"Oh…" Teana stated.

"Don't worry about it. I just have to make an extra stop for you." Subaru stated cheerfully.

"Are you trying to force a smile?" Teana asked as they passed a chocolate shop.

"If you wait here, I'll be back shortly." Subaru stated as she jogged a little bit away.

'Well, I guess I can find out why she needs check-ups…' Teana thought to herself as she slowly followed behind, and after a short walk. "A prosthetic hospital? Why would she be here?" Teana muttered to herself as she soon followed Subaru inside, but soon found that Subaru was not heading for normal rehab, but diagnostics. 'What is her deal…'

"Why are you following me daughter?" An older female voice asked as Teana turned to look and was somewhat stunned to see an officer standing there. "Well?"

"I'm Private Teana Lanster, Private Subaru Nakajima's training partner." Teana replied.

"And you were probably worried about her health." Quint stated as she sighed.

"I am… She wormed herself into my life." Teana stated as she curled up. "I've lost everyone that was ever close to me…"

"Oh… that Lanster…" Quint stated as her eyes widened. "Well then, you will be a great enforcer one day. Till then follow me."

"Huh?" Teana stated shocked.

"Well, you better tell my daughter that you know a little of her secret." Quint stated as she then noticed that Teana's eyes narrowed.

"She doesn't have prosthetics; if she did she would be upstairs." Teana stated as she looked worried. "She is too strong, too fast, and too nimble for it to be prosthetics."

"So what does that leave?" Quint asked as she looked at the teen.

"That's the thing, why would you allow her to go through that?" Teana asked. "I heard my brother talk about Combat Cyborgs and that the project was shut down for the inhumane things that has to be done."

"I never wished that on either of my daughters, in fact I'm only their mother through DNA… I rescued them both from a research facility and they had already been through the process." Quint stated making Teana's eyes widen.

"I thought I had it rough." Teana stated shocked.

"So now what will you do with this information?" Quint asked as she fingered a gemstone.

"Tell Subaru first… then… Dunno…" Teana stated as she looked pale. "I never thought that someone actually did the research."

"Hi… Teana." Subaru stated as she walked up. "Mom."

"She followed you." Quint stated making Subaru glance at Teana but was shocked to see Teana bow her head.

"I didn't know…" Teana stated as she hugged Subaru. "I honestly didn't know, I wanted to get through training as fast as I could to get back at some officer that insulted my brother after he had died on a case."

"Mom…" Subaru stated as she looked at her mom. "Can we have an extra place set for the holidays?"

"Why?" Teana asked as she looked at Subaru.

"Are you going to use what you learned against me?" Subaru asked.

"No way…" Teana stated as she leaned back. "Still that does explain how you are so good, but why are you so clumsy as well?"

* * *

 

Omake 6: Mission gone Vegas…

Inside the Commander's office well repaired office…

"Stars 3 and Stars 4, you are to arrest a black market seller that is on Earth. I would have like to give this mission to Stars 1 or 2, but Nanoha requested a week off, and Hayate is borrowing Vita at the church." Harry stated as he just sighed.

"What about Stars 5?" Teana asked.

"What you think you two need backup?" Harry asked making Subaru glance at Teana.

"No, just wondering why she wasn't picked." Teana asked.

"Luna is travelling with the Sun team to gather more information on Hogwarts." Harry stated as he sighed. "Lightning team is out as they are a little too young to be going to his ideal hiding spot."

"And where is this hiding spot?" Subaru asked.

"Las Vegas." Harry sighed out as he looked at his two members. "Just don't do anything rash."

"Rash, what do you mean?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing, just voicing some concerns that something is going to go wrong." Harry stated.

"Sir, nothing is going to go wrong, besides what is the worst that could happen?" Teana asked as they left his office.

After a little bit…

"Let's you don't have enough money to come home, you two end up married to other people… the list can go on…" Harry muttered as he sighed.

"Master?" Reinforce asked as she looked at him in shock.

"I just sent two impressible teens to the City of Sin." Harry muttered as he looked at the roof of his office.

On a ship to Earth…

"So what did Hermione tell you?" Subaru asked.

"Not to overdo it on the gambling, so, I'm limiting us both to $1,000 for that." Teana stated as she sighed. "Still, we have to make it look real."

"So drinking… great, you know how much it takes to get me drunk." Subaru muttered.

"The first and last time our old squad played I never, who came up with that game?" Teana asked.

"Private Rosenwood, who is now, Sergeant Rosenwood. She quickly rose in ranks." Subaru replied.

"Wasn't she also a Terran mage?" Teana asked.

"Yeah…" Subaru stated as they both started to laugh. "So about that limit, what if we start winning?"

"You can add that amount to your limit, but you can also hoard it too." Teana stated as she sighed.

"Kay. Do you think we will find him quickly, or do you think this is going to be a while?" Subaru asked.

"By the way Su, where is Luft?" Teana asked.

"Ummm… Reinforce told me to leave her behind." Subaru replied as she looked out the window.

Back at the base…

"I'm bored…" Luft stated as she floated upside down and was glaring at Reinforce.

"If you are bored you can help me sort the paperwork." Reinforce stated as she looked at the smaller unison device.

Days later…

"Finally off that ship." Subaru stated as she stretched and started to head for the exit.

"Ma'am, please wait a moment before you leave." A security guard stated as he approached. "All passengers from Mid-childa need to be searched in case they brought a gem that isn't a gem."

"Oh, well then can we declare to you if we do?" Subaru asked.

"That would be great." The guard stated.

"I have a device." Subaru stated as she pulled out Mach Caliber. "Teana has one as well."

"Sure do, we don't carry any others." Teana stated as she showed the card from of Cross Mirage. "We are just visiting for a vacation. We just got done with a major case."

"Oh." The guard stated as the check of their stuff proved negative on devices. "Just one last check, a holdover from out past."

"A metal detector?" Teana asked as she saw it."

"I can't go through it." Subaru stated. "I'll set it off."

"Why is that, ma'am?" the guard asked as he readied for a fight.

"I have a prosthetic body, well mainly most of my body." Subaru stated as she put her arm through it and it went off. "See?"

"Ah…" The guard stated as he sighed. "You may pass."

At the casino…

~This is the one that he is reported to use?~ Subaru asked as she looked at a castle. "Ex…excal…Excalibur…" Subaru read off.

"Yeah, Excalibur." Teana replied as they walked into the building.

~Why does it look like a castle?~ Subaru asked as they saw people moving about.

"Ma'am." Teana stated as the person at the desk looked at her. "Party of two, Lanster-Nakajima."

"Oh, yes, here you two go, room 321." The receptionist stated as she went back to her phone.

"This is weird." Teana muttered as she saw a sign hanging over the gambling area that read, No Devices. "It looks like even cheaters need help."

"That they do, miss." A guy in a suit stated.

"Sorry, just notice the sign and the elevator is through the game area." Teana stated as she showed the guy that she had a device.

"Tourists. You can go through the area, but if you sit down at a table that better be in your room.

[No issue.] Cross Mirage stated.

[Not a problem.] Mach Caliber replied making the suit look at the two.

"Officers?" he asked.

"Members of an elite team, given time off." Subaru stated as she stretched. "Come on the faster we get to our room the faster we can have fun." Subaru stated as she smiled. ~That and the devices can scan for the black market devices.~

~True. I'll look about for the target.~ Teana replied.

~We could take turns you know.~ Subaru stated as they walked into the room and blinked. "This has to be a mistake."

"I know…" Teana muttered as there was only one bed in the room.

A few moments later…

'Might as well try my luck.' Subaru thought as she placed a few coins into a slot machine and pulled the handle. 'Okay… a seven… another seven… and another seven?' Subaru thought as a siren went off and the machine started spewing coins out. "Did I break it?"

"You're not from around here are you?" A woman asked wearing a business suit.

"You could say that…" Subaru replied.

"Triple seven is the jackpot for these machines. Hence the prize." The woman stated as Subaru nodded.

'Might as well try another machine…' Subaru thought as she walked over to another one and the process repeated. "How…" Subaru muttered as she decided to leave the slots. "Teana is going to kill me…"

With Teana…

"Wonder how Subaru is doing…" Teana muttered as she caught sight of the criminal. ~Subaru, you ready for the show?~

~Yeah… let me get my winnings changed back to cash.~ Subaru replied.

'Winnings… Hermione made this place out to be hell.' Teana thought as she saw Subaru walk up followed by three security members.

"I keep telling you, my device is in my room." Subaru stated.

"What's wrong?" Teana asked.

"We believe that she is cheating." One of the three stated.

"Subaru, cheat… she is naïve, not vindictive. Anyways it's our first time in a casino." Teana stated as she sighed. "What happened?"

"I thought I broke one of those lever things when a women told me that those symbols dictate the winnings… when it happened again I decided to try a different game… How was I to know that betting on outcomes of dice was that easy."

"You mean that you weren't cheating?" another one asked.

"I kept telling you that, Teana contacted me to remind me about the plans we made in our room, we can communicate non-verbally." Subaru stated.

"We know, you are not the first mage we've caught." The last member stated.

"Oh, well that's why I left the table… by the way I didn't make a bet before I left, so how, could that be considered cheating?" Subaru asked.

"She has a point, the mage we caught cheating was in constant contact." The second one stated.

"We'll let you go, but if we do find out that you are cheating…" the third one stated before walking off.

"Like I'll cheat." Subaru stated. "We wasted enough time, let's go eat."

"Yup." Teana stated as they walked to a restaurant. ~Thanks to those three I lost track of him.~

~Sorry… I wasn't even trying to win.~ Subaru replied back as they sat down to eat. "I wonder why it's set up this way."

"You mean like there is a show?" Teana asked as the lights dimmed. "I guess you were right."

Hours later, two drunk women were walking down the sidewalk…

"Hey… Tea, look…" Subaru stated as she pointed to a building.

"You want to…" Teana asked as she looked at Subaru. "What about…"

"What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her." Subaru stated forcefully.

"How can I fight that logic…" Teana stated as she followed the wobbly friend.

The next morning…

"What hit me?" Teana asked as she felt a worm body next to hers. 'That better be Subaru…' Teana thought as she rolled over and saw Subaru. 'Good…' Teana thought as she stretched and saw a glint off her hands. "Subaru… wake the hell up!" Teana ordered as Subaru slowly roused.

"I'm sore… is that what I think it is?" Subaru asked as she looked at her own hands.

"If it matches the one I have then yeah, we got married while we were drunk." Teana moaned out as she felt sick. "Hangovers suck."

"I have no idea." Subaru stated as she sighed. "I'm partially lucky that I can metabolize it quickly."

"No need for hangovers for you." Teana muttered as she exited the bathroom.

"So now what?" Subaru asked as she saw a document sitting on their bags. "Teana is that what I think it is?"

"It is. So it is legal." Teana muttered. "I guess we break it to your family later. Right now we got a criminal to catch."

Days later…

"You are under arrest." Teana stated surprising some of the other guests.

"How you are over there!" The guy stated as he pointed over to the craps table, which the Teana next to Subaru vanished.

"Fake silhouette, I can generate an illusionary image of myself. So I repeat you are under arrest for the illegal sale of Belkan and Mid-childan devices." Teana stated as the security guards got there.

"What is going on here?"

"Subaru and I were sent here to apprehend this guy." Teana stated. "But when the TSAB Navy's enforcers try to get him he slipped through their fingers because he is always looking for them."

"But that story you told us?" one guard asked.

"Most of it was true, we did have a hard case, just lied on why we were here, and we had to make it look like we weren't here for him." Teana stated as Subaru walked up.

"Finally my win streak is broken." Subaru stated as she sighed. "Still… I made so much…

Back on mid-childa…

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Harry asked as he noticed that they were nervous.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Teana lied as she rubbed her hand.


	98. Deed's Return

Two years later…

"Otto, I just got to the station, are you sure nothing bad came up?" Deed asked as she waved a pass at the guard and kept walking. "My parole ended several months ago, so why hasn't yours?"

{Well… a few weeks ago we had a massive attack that got us parolees involved.} Otto replied sighing.

"And I missed it?" Deed replied actually showing some emotion.

{I think one of Erio's girlfriends is going to be picking you up.} Otto stated as a white dragon head popped through the screen.

"Hi, Fried." Deed stated as she scratched his head. "You've changed, you got taller."

"I know… Mom threatens to cut me down if I grow another foot." Caro stated as she slightly towered over Deed. "I guess all that pent up magic was keeping me small." Caro muttered.

"I guess it was." Deed stated. "You are almost the same height as Tre. Less built."

"Well at least I'm not a shrimp." Caro retorted as she lead Deed to a parked car.

"Does your mom know about that?" Deed asked as she saw the dragon decaled car.

"Yeah, she helped decal it, I had to get it to run though." Caro stated as she got into the driver's seat. "Kerykeion set up a route to Nanoha's."

[Understood.] Kerykeion replied.

"How much has changed since I left?" Deed asked as she sat in the car.

"Not much save Subaru has adopted a kid." Caro replied as she drove to Nanoha's home. "What were you doing on Earth?"

"Training… Nightmarish training…" Deed replied as she shivered. "I'm not sure if I want to send a kid through that."

"It couldn't have been any worse that what your mother put the riot force through." Caro replied making Deed smirk.

"I think I know where she got that idea from." Deed muttered. "So what attacked?"

"Mirages." Caro replied darkly. "Well we have to get you to the others for the full story, but the end of it is why Subaru has a daughter."

"I see. This better be worth the wait." Deed stated as she looked off to the side and frowned. "Wasn't there a water park over there?"

"Oh that place got blown up during the attack, they found ruins underneath the location and is researching it." Caro replied. "We were there when it happened."

"Whoa, this story is going to be different." Deed stated as she sighed. "So out of my other sisters, I'm the only one that isn't under parole?"

"No, those that went to the church isn't, Otto has just another month to go, Nove has finished hers through helping a gym teach strike arts, Wendy still has the longest." Caro stated as she sighed. "Deici and Cinque were finished months ago, Cinque due to joining Riot Force."

"She always does what she thinks is right." Deed stated as she looked at Caro. "So how is your relationship?"

"Healthy. Very healthy." Caro replied quickly and with a very noticeable blush.

"Nice…" Deed stated as she saw beaches and beach houses. "Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden…"

"Great…" Caro stated as she shivered. "Fate, is Ixy at your house?" Caro asked as a screen appeared.

{Yes, and Ixy isn't trying to show up Vivio, wait one moment. PUT DOWN THAT… DON'T YOU EVEN… Great, I'm going to need a dry shirt.} Fate's voice stated as the screen closed and Caro flinched.

"Water gun?" Deed asked.

"Wendy's idea of a joke, she got them both water guns that when charged with magic create their own water… whenever they are both at Nanoha's they fight each other or any other targets." Caro muttered.

"Who's Ixy?" Deed asked as she just realized that she didn't know that name.

"King Ixpellia, one of the fallen kings of Belka. She is really just a small girl that Subaru took a liking to." Caro muttered as she pulled into a driveway. "Also like Vivio, is also a small… I'm going to kill you two!" Caro shouted as she turned around showing a giant wet spot on her back.

"You brought us a new target!" Ixy stated as she aimed and missed Deed. "Huh?"

"Your highness." Deed stated making both girls groan.

"Don't call me that!" They both stated as one.

"Synchronized retort, very royal." Deed stated making them glare at her.

"Take this!" they shouted as Deed moved and they ended up hitting each other.

"I'm home." Deed stated making Ixy look at the girl. "I'm Vivio's older sister."

"I thought Otto was." Ixy stated as she narrowed her eyes. "You look like Otto too."

"She should, she is my twin." Otto stated spooking Ixy. "Your mom is coming to pick you up."

"Awe… Just when I started to have some fun." Ixy stated as she looked at Vivio. "See you at school."

"Yeah. Long time Deed." Vivio stated as she smiled innocently with her hands behind her back.

"You are not going to hit me." Deed stated as she sighed. "Your uncle saw to that."

"What did Kyouya do?" Fate asked as she was now wearing a dry shirt as a mirror image walked in as well.

"You still live here, Aunt Alicia?" Deed asked.

"Not like you mother to kick out someone in dire need, I've yet to find a place to live without being mistaken for your other mother." Alicia replied.

"Then cut your hair." Fate chided.

"You cut it; I've had it like this for as long as I have been alive." Alicia yelled back.

"Nanoha likes to play with my hair…" Fate quietly stated.

"We didn't need to hear that." Both Otto and Deed stated as one, surprising Ixy.

"Well it is true." Fate stated making the twins blush, right as Nanoha walked in.

"Thought I saw your car, Caro." Nanoha stated as she walked over to one of the blonde twins. "Hi Fate." Nanoha stated as she kissed Fate on the lips and then turned to look at Alicia. "Hi Alicia."

"How is it that you can tell us apart?" Alicia asked as she looked like she was begging

"How you carry yourselves, Fate is a little more timid than you." Nanoha replied with a smirk. "Also Fate has a ring on her finger."

"I brought Deed home for you guys; she does want to know what happened recently." Caro stated making Nanoha sigh. "I'll talk to the others while you get her settled in." Caro stated as she left the house.

"Deed, are you sure you want to know?" Nanoha asked as she looked at Ixy. "I don't want you to misunderstand the situation."

"I saw Ixy had the same response that Vivio has. So I take it that the events are tied to her." Deed stated as she looked at her mother. "You brother is a sadist."

"He isn't, he called telling me that you were progressing quickly and he had to step up the training as you were a sponge." Nanoha replied making Deed get an eye twitch. "But you are right Ixy was involved in the ordeal."

"Not by choice, I rather have had stayed asleep." Ixy muttered. "Stupid stasis charm…"  
"Now, now, I couldn't let Vivio's new friend sleep for years and not do something." Nanoha replied with a smile.

'That's smile is creepy…' Ixy thought as she saw it. "Alright…"

"Hi Deed... Deed?" Subaru stated as she walked in. "You've returned, the others will be happy."

"What is Tre, Sein, and Sette doing?" Deed asked as she hasn't heard about them while she was on earth.

"All three work at the church." Otto stated making Deed blanch.

"They made Sein into a nun? Does she still grope?" Deed asked as everyone else in the room laugh.

"They managed to get her as a nun, but the head knight likes gropers… for an odd reason." Otto replied.

"You're kidding… I thought her becoming a nun would limit that." Deed muttered.

"Oh, Subaru, could you get your sisters that were involved, Deed wants the story." Nanoha stated as she sighed. "Well, at least the unedited version."

"Even…" Subaru started to say but looked at her daughter. ~Even that?~

~No… I see that you have learned about talking about that subject near kids.~ Nanoha replied.

~Teana binds me to the couch if I did… she did the last time.~ Subaru muttered making Nanoha chuckle.

"Just the details that don't normally appear in the reports given to the public, like Ixy." Nanoha stated.

"Oh, well that can be done tomorrow… wait… Deici was involved and she is currently with Cinque, and they are due back three days from now." Subaru stated while looking at her watch. "Well Ix, if we don't get back soon, Teana will make us eat her cooking again."

"Anything but that…" Ixy stated as she ran out the door.

"I lied to her that was my sister's cooking; I'll tell her the truth when Teana actually cooks something." Subaru stated as she followed her daughter.

At the saint Church…

"So Deed is home." Tre stated as she looked at a screen while holding Sein in her arms.

"So I get a new grope target?" Sein asked as she stopped struggling.

{Please don't, she is more dangerous than before.} Otto stated as she sighed. {She was trained by our uncle so she has some new skills that she didn't have when we were under the Doctor.}

"Man… that bites…" Sein muttered.

"It does make sense." Sette stated spooking both of her sisters.

"How does it make sense?" Sein shouted.

"It is a family style right?" Sette asked.

{Yeah… her brother promised that he would train any of mom's kids if they fit the style.} Otto stated as she sighed. {I didn't quite fit as well, and got the same promise… But I'm not sure if I want any kids… Ixy and Vivio are pains enough as it is.}

"Treat the royal highnesses properly." Tre stated.

{DON'T CALL ME THAT!} Vivio shouted off screen.

{And you see how she reacts to that.} Otto replied. {I treat her like any older sibling would, normally.}

"Well besides telling us that Deed is back why call?" Tre asked as she snickered about Vivio's response.

{She wants to know what happened while she was… Wait, I just got another call… Okay Nove I'll be right there… Seems that Nove got into a street fight, talk to you when Cinque gets back.} Otto stated as the link closed.

"Wonder why Nove needed help." Sein stated as she looked up.

"That's a good question." Tre stated as she dropped Sein.

With Nove…

"What happened?" Otto asked as she got there.

"Follow the signal, I'm fine… that signal is the other fighter." Nove stated as she spotted Deed already running. "Don't hurt her; it looks like she was searching for the two kings." Nove stated as Deed walked over carrying a younger girl in her arms. "I said find the… you got to be kidding me."

"I found her where you signal beacon was blinking at." Deed replied. "I take it that you lost to a girl younger than you."

"She was my height when we fought." Nove muttered as she stood up. "Let's take her to my place, when did you get back Deed?"

"Today." Deed stated as she left the park with her sister and cohort.


	99. The Third King

At Nove's in the morning…

'This isn't my house…' the mysterious girl thought as she sat up and looked about and spotted the girl she fought with. "She found me."

"That she did." Deed stated as she walked in with a bowl of cereal. "Wake Up." Deed stated as she kicked Nove in her gut.

"Do you have to be so violent, I was pounded hard last night?" Nove muttered as she moved holding her gut. "So how are you Ms. Stratos?"

"How do you know who I am?" the girl asked as an ID card hit her in the head and landed in her lap. "My ID…"

"Next time when you fight someone, don't carry your ID on you." Nove stated as she sat up. "Also, if you were looking for certain people then look for them at a gym, not on the street."

"I'm trying to show that the Ingvalt Kaiser Style is the strongest of all…" Einhart stated as she looked down.

"And to prove that you want to fight the other two kings…" Nove muttered as she sighed. "Great, if you hurt them badly outside of a gym, then their trigger-happy mothers will hurt you… sorry to say that about your mom, Deed."

"I know that it is true." Deed muttered. "Aunt Miyuki told me stories about my mom when she was younger."

"You are related to a Belkan king?" Einhart asked surprised.

"Not really, Vivio is my adopted sister." Deed stated. "I just got back from some training and this happens."

"I would like to have a spar with this Vivio." Einhart stated as she looked happy.

"I'll bring her. Just tell Vivio to go to the gym as normal." Nove stated as she gained a smirk. "I think I can get my sister to bring the other one too…"

"The Dark king is awake?" Einhart asked shocked.

"Yeah, Deed's mom did something to the Mirage Control Core, it isn't able to make anymore." Nove stated making Einhart twitch.

"I think I should go, Mom might be getting worried about me." Deed stated as she left. "I hope you find what you are looking for, and for your information the forth King's descendant is here on Mid as well."

"Great…" Einhart muttered as she flopped on to her back. "The summon king Christen…"

"Why does it sound like you know who you are talking about?" Nove asked.

"I have all the memories of Claus Ingvalt." Einhart replied.

"Oh… that makes Vivio normal too, as Ixy knows the other kings as well, Hermione is a true descendant, she doesn't have the memories thing though." Nove stated as she looked at Einhart.

"I'm not sure how I got that…" Einhart muttered as she sighed. "So I'm not in trouble?"

"I didn't say that did I, I had Otto fill out the paperwork for us… we both were pretty banged up." Nove stated making her nod. "It was pretty much a fine."

"I see, so why are you trying to help me with my goal?" Einhart asked.

"I want to see how far you can go with it." Nove stated as she stood up and stretched, flinched, and rubbed her belly. "Deed can certainly hit hard, well we better get ready, if you want to have your match today."

"Okay." Einhart stated as she got ready as well.

"I do have a question for you though, how come you have a teen form too." Nove stated as she got ready to go.

"I don't know. I don't mind it." Einhart replied as they left.

At the gym…

"Hey Nove!" Vivio shouted as she saw her teacher. "Deed said that you had something for me today."

"She did, did she, well I do have something for you, get ready for a spar." Nove stated as she smiled.

"Against you?" Vivio asked.

"Naw, this opponent you can open up on." Nove stated making Vivio's eyes widen.

"Really?" Vivio asked happily.

'Why am I the only sane member of my family?' Deed thought as she saw the sparkles in the air as Vivio skipped to the changing room. "I hope you know what you are doing?"

"I help her practice after her school is done for the day. Rio, Corona, over here, it is safer here." Nove shouted at two young girls as the manager paled. "Ask her mother to pay for the damages." Nove stated as the guy sighed.

At the ring…

'Who is my mystery opponent?' Vivio thought as she was doing stretches and saw another girl get into the ring and take a very familiar stance. "Claus?" Vivio stated under her breath before shaking her head. "Nice stance." Vivio chided as she took a different one.

"Begin." Nove stated as they clashed and both bounced away from each other.

"That was surprising." Einhart muttered as she stood back up rubbing her gut.

"I agree." Vivio replied rubbing her cheek. "I'll make you pay for that." Vivio stated as she took a step at Einhart and vanished.

"Huh!" Einhart stated in shock as she took a hit from her side as Vivio reappeared there.

"Sonic move." Vivio stated as she spun around with electricity flowing around it. "Shock Kick!"

"Not bad." Einhart stated as she had caught the kick with her own. "But you will have to do better than…"Einhart stated as Vivio just smirked as she leaped back.

"I think I'm enjoying this" Vivio stated as she reassumed her stance. "Normally I don't open up like this unless it is Ixy."

"Don't hold BACK!" Einhart shouted as she ran right at Vivio who dodged the punch with ease.

'All of her moves are too precise, and predictable.' Vivio thought as she saw the next swing come and she took advantage of it, even though her instincts told her not to, which she should have paid attention to. "Okay, that's the Kaiser style of Ingvalt isn't it?" Vivio asked as she got back to her feet.

"What if it is?" Einhart asked as she saw Vivio frown.

"You aren't going to win with it alone." Vivio stated as she turned away.

"I can win this!" Einhart shouted as she ran at Vivio but was shocked by how fast she was taken down.

"That's enough!" Vivio stated. "I don't want to end this like they did." Vivio stated as she had tears. "I was enjoying it, but if that is all you know is that style you can't improve."

"I want to prove that it is perfect as it is." Einhart replied as Vivio looked away. "Why can't you see that?"

"Fine…" Vivio stated as she glowed softly for a few moments getting taller and fuller. "Fight me as I am now." Vivio stated as she stood up in her teen form.

"You asked for it." Einhart stated as she too also grew into a teen. "I'm going to take you… Ooomph!" Einhart started to say before she was sent flying into the air and back on to the mat.

"No more talking." Vivio stated coldly.

Off on the side lines…

"Great, royal bitch is back." Ixy muttered as Vivio shot her with a glare. "Like I'm scared by your glare."

"Knock it off she is in a fight." Nove stated as Vivio looked at the rising form of Einhart.

Back in the ring…

"I'm not out yet… not yet…" Einhart stated as she looked at Vivio who was frowning. "Why can't you understand?"

"I do." Vivio stated as she walked over to Einhart who had went for an attack but was shocked to see Vivio catch the attack. "I do understand that you want to prove it is perfect, but nothing ever is… my new mother showed that to me, do you know why I'm learning strike arts?"

"Why?" Einhart asked.

"My mom beat me without even taking a single hit from me." Vivio stated as she continued to punch Einhart. "It took that bad of a defeat to show me that, let me show you the greatest of all of my new moves." Vivio stated as she tossed Einhart up and firmly planted herself. "I'm not holding back like you asked, but tell me how this feels!" Vivio stated as a multicolored ball appeared between her hands and was being condensed more and more.

'What is she doing?' Einhart thought as she saw how much compression went into that sphere. 'She keeps adding more layers to it, and compressing it further, why?' Einhart thought as Vivio held the sphere up.

"Take this, my version of it!" Vivio stated as she punched the sphere. "Divine Buster!" Vivio shouted as she blew the roof off the building, yet still missing Einhart completely with the blast. "I missed?"

"I interfered." Nove stated as she held Einhart. "That is not what I meant for opening up." Nove stated as she sighed. "When did you make that?"

"I've completed it recently. I take too long to compress the magic for it though." Vivio stated as she shrank to a kid. "Mom is going to be mad at me for this isn't she…"

"She will be, I thought I had it under some control…" Nove muttered as she saw the beam still in the sky. "I think we will be seeing someone from your mom's base soon." Nove stated as Teana arrived. "Speak and one arrives."

"Shut it, I was picking up some groceries when I got notified about a rainbow beam going up from here." Teana stated as she saw Vivio looking highly too innocent. "Subaru tries that too often on me for it to work."

"I didn't need to hear that, mom!" Ixy muttered.

"Didn't see you." Teana stated with a sly smile. "How much is Nanoha going to have to owe for it this time?"

"I had the roof insured, not the first time a mage blew my roof off, the last time she fried my wall." The owner stated. "She can pay what the insurance doesn't."

"I'll tell her." Teana stated as she looked at Einhart. "I thought Vivio was not allowed to use her new combination style?"

"Einhart Stratos, one of the four Belkan kings." Nove stated making Teana sigh.

"Great, four power houses in one city, all we need now is… wait didn't Vivio just beat her?" Teana asked as Nove nodded. "In a way that she beat her." Teana pointed to Ixy which also got a nod. "Great… I'll tell her that too. Wait, besides, Hermione's wasn't there another male?"

"Yup." Ixy stated as she pointed to Einhart. "King Ingvalt."

"If I was able to move I would knock that proud smirk off your face." Einhart muttered as Nove let her go and she wobbled. "The room is spinning now." Einhart stated before falling flat on her face.

"I think I over did it?" Vivio stated as she saw that Teana slumped a little in her shoulders.


	100. Mirage Encounters

At a café…

"Are you sure they are going to be here?" Deed asked Otto as they walked in.

"They will." Otto replied as they spotted Subaru and Teana.

"There you two are, Cinque is in the bathroom." Subaru stated as a silver-haired girl batted Subaru's head from behind.

"Don't try to embarrass me." Cinque stated as she sat down rubbing her hand. ~Teana what is her head made out of?~

~Don't know, just that it is hard.~ Teana replied as Otto and Deed sat down.

"I heard that you wanted to know what happened while you were gone." Cinque stated with a smirk. "I would like to know what you were doing… Otto wasn't very informative."

"I was learning the family sword style… and that is a different style than what the Doctor wanted me to learn." Deed stated as she shrugged. "Now about what happened?"

"To start things…" Cinque started to say as she looked at Teana.

"I was tasked to solve several low key murders… I always wanted to be an enforcer." Teana stated as she started her tale.

_Flashback…_

At a crime scene…

"So Rune, does this match the same style as our criminal?" Teana asked as she looked about the room. "This guy doesn't clean up at all."

"They don't care, as they use actual ballistics." Rune stated she showed a shell casing to Teana.

"Odd, save for Earth, you don't find much ballistics now a days." Teana stated surprising Runessa.

"Earth?" Rune asked as she looked at Teana with surprise.

"How far are you out of the loop?" Teana asked as she frowned.

"I guess pretty well out, as that is the first I heard of it." Rune replied sighing. "I've been off on other investigations, also I never seen that emblem in the naval forces."

"I'm not in the navy, I'm in another branch." Teana replied as she pulled out a card. "Cross Mirage, mark this location as another location of an attack."

"Wow, an intelligent device, I only have a storage device." Rune stated in awe.

"Perk of my branch, I'm one of the main members now." Teana stated as she put the card back. "In any case we have no need to stay here; the rest of the investigators will gather the evidence."

At a different location…

"Luft, we are supposed to be helping them, not showing off!" Subaru shouted as she hovered fifty feet in the air. "I know that they wanted a show, but the commander told us both not to show off."

"It's no big deal; we are used to seeing mages show off before." Waltz stated as he patted her on the back after she had landed. "And they need to know how to rescue themselves before they can rescue others."

"I see…" Subaru replied looking down. "But I gave my word that I wouldn't show off."

"Hey boys, just say that she beat you thanks to her training under the Devil." Waltz ordered as the group groaned.

"Sir if we had known that she was trained by her we would have tried harder." One guy stated making Subaru wince.

"So you think you can take on one that was trained by Instructor Takamachi?" A female voice stated as Subaru looked over and smiled. "Hey Su… Not in public."

"Rats…" Subaru muttered making some of those that she was helping laugh. "As my instructor has stated if you can laugh you can still train, right Tea?"

"Yeah, Nanoha and Vita both have said that line more so with Vita." Teana stated as she flicked a card and it formed into two hand guns. "Wanna try two of her students?"

"Sure…" One stated as the others just groaned.

"Commander Waltz, do they do that often?" Rune asked as she watched from the gate then paled. "That will be hurting in the morning."

"That it will." Waltz stated with a chuckle.

After all those under Waltz was on the ground…

"Wanna go again?" Subaru asked as she saw one trying to crawl away.

"No… I'm just trying to escape while I can." The guy stated as Subaru laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you for being honest." Subaru chuckled as she helped up the group. "I take it this as far as they can go?" Subaru asked Waltz.

"Yeah, do you think she can work a miracle out of these guys?" Waltz asked making Subaru look at the group.

"Dunno, she will have to see them herself to verify, I was just trained under her, I'm not as good as she is yet." Subaru replied making the group groan with pain.

At a nearby café a little later…

"So how goes the investigation?" Subaru asked surprising Runessa.

"You actually told someone that isn't involved?" Rune asked Teana shocked.

"I haven't, Su, have you been spying on me again?" Teana asked making Subaru chuckle.

"Nope, Captain Fate told me about your mission." Subaru reply sighing. "She did tell me not to talk about it though."

"And you blew it." Teana muttered.

"I guess so. So need any help?" Subaru asked looking like a forlorn puppy.

"Su… stop trying that on me…" Teana stated trying not to look.

"How… the…" Rune stated as she saw what Subaru was doing. "She does that in public?"

"Oddly enough, look around; no one is batting an eye at it." Luft stated as she waved her arm around. "Knock it off you two, Subaru, you know Teana might ask for help so don't try and force it… And you Teana, you knew that she might have tried this…" Luft stated as she sighed. "I hate it when they get that way…"

"Yeah, Su, this crook has been known to kill people, so you might be a welcome aid, in case we run into the target." Teana stated.

"Why?" Rune asked as she thought that Subaru might only be strong with her Unison device.

"Classified and way over your level of clearance. I only know because I found out." Teana replied with a sigh of regret. "I hate to hide why, but the less that others know the truth, the better."

"I see." Rune muttered regretfully. "Do you know?" Rune asked Luft.

"No duh, I unison with her." Luft retorted before floating over to her partner. "Something fishy is about."

At a strip mall…

"I don't get why you guys dragged me along." Otto stated as she was being pulled along by Wendy.

"You need some new clothes, Otto." Wendy stated as she looked over her pseudo sister.

"What's wrong with what my mom gave me?" Otto asked as she looked at the small group.

"I do have to agree with Wendy on this one." Ginga stated. "I thought your mom bought you new clothes not gave you hand me downs."

"The house payment…" Otto muttered.

"Oh yeah… you guys needed a bigger house." Nove stated as she narrowed her eyes. "Where was Deed?"

"Earth, mom asked her to stay behind for some needed work. I didn't catch what, but Deed looked happy about it." Otto stated as she saw the stores that she was being dragged to. "No… No… there is no way I'm going in there with Wendy."

Hours later…

"Thanks Ginga, for allowing me to use my board to carry her bags." Wendy stated as she was pulling her board behind her. "Oh man… Deici would love that." Wendy stated as she pointed a paintball set.

"As would you." Nove muttered. "But don't bother; mom already got you two a set."

"When were you going to tell me?" Wendy asked looking giddy.

"I wasn't, but mom did tell me to tell you if you saw it in a store." Nove stated making Wendy look sad. "It was supposed to been a surprise for you."

"HELP!" A shout from a higher floor got the group to look up and saw flames shoot out of a window.

"Ginga?" Nove asked as she saw her sister shake her head for no but held up a gem herself.

"Stay put. All of you." Ginga stated as she changed into her barrier jacket and jumped into the air but landed on a floating bridge. "I'll go and see what is going on up there, get into contact with either mother." Ginga ordered as she flew up the roadway to the window, as she got there she saw a male being threatened by a woman. "Drop the weapon and surrender." Ginga stated as she clenched her fists.

/New target acquired./ the woman stated as she turned to face Ginga. /Belka system… Knight, unknown device./ the woman stated once again making Ginga narrow her eyes. /Right hand Gatling gun./ the woman stated as she aimed her right hand at Ginga and it shifted to a gun. /Die./

"What the!" Ginga shouted as she dodged to the side seeing the effect on the wall. 'Those are real bullets.' Ginga thought as she frowned. "Blitz, ready?"

[Yes, partner.] Blitz Caliber replied making Ginga smirk.

"You are going down!" Ginga shouted as she moved from her new hiding space punching the strange woman with her right hand, her left pushing the gun into the air. "Huh?" Ginga stated as he right hand blew the head apart. "That's not supposed to happen…"

/Self destruction./ the woman stated as she turned into a pile of goo.

"Self…" Ginga thought as she grabbed the guy and jumped out of another window and dropped through the air. "Combat System activation!" Ginga stated as she hit the ground hard. "Ouch… Medic!" Ginga shouted as she sat down. "That was both stupid and dumb." Ginga muttered as she deactivated her combat mode. "Subaru will not believe I did that."

"Yes she will." Quint stated looking highly annoyed. "What…" Quint started to rant at her daughter when the location she just vacated exploded. "Was he dealing with something unknown?"

"He was being attacked by a very strange woman, so strange that she can shape shift her arm into weapons. She is what exploded." Ginga stated as she groaned. "My doctor is going to kill me."

"You did it for a good reason, but why didn't you use wing road?" Quint asked.

"Forgot?" Ginga stated as she laughed. "I think that is what has been doing the murders… but I don't think that was the end of it."


	101. Mirage Attacks

Inside a hospital room…

"Why did they bring me here and not to my doctor?" Ginga asked a nurse as she lay in bed.

"Your doctor is out of contact as she is on a vacation." The nurse replied. "Sorry for the inconvenience.

"Small wonder…" Ginga muttered as she sighed. "Will you contact her when she does get back?"

At the Nakajima's household…

"So a strange woman was behind the attacks?" Teana asked as she looked at odds with the information.

"Ginga did mention that there could be more than one, as the one she fought was defeated with ease and self detonated." Quint replied as she looked at her soon to be daughter in law. "So when are you going to finish that engagement?"

"Sorry…" Teana quietly stated. "Subaru was supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Quint asked.

"Umm… remember when Subaru and I was stationed on Earth?" Teana replied looking away and for an exit.

"Yeah, it was to find an escaped prisoner that was trying to fleece several stolen devices to the native population." Quint stated.

"Well, we found him in a city called Las Vegas… and… he would have caught on to us if we didn't act like tourists… and… things lead into other things…" Teana continued as she spotted a way out. "Hi Deici, how are you?"

"Fine…" Deici replied as she walked into the room that the two were sitting in. "Ginga isn't happy that she is in the hospital."

"Why haven't they called her doctor yet?" Quint asked as she looked at the calendar and frowned. "Oh… that…" Quint sighed. "Let me call someone… And you better tell me what happened, Teana."

"After I figure out how to tell you…" Teana stated as she sighed and after Quint left the room Teana pulled out a necklace with a ring on it. "How can I tell you it already happened?"

"Just tell her." Deici replied as she saw the ring. "So how?"

"We got drunk and were very foolish… the guy that got us married thought I was a guy… the clothes I was wearing didn't help either." Teana muttered.

"That's funny… so welcome to the family." Deici stated as she winked.

"Quint is behind me isn't she?" Teana asked.

"So that's what Subaru was tiptoeing about?" Quint asked as she looked at Teana. "I'm upset that I didn't get to see it, but welcome to the family."

"Well, what did Ginga say about the woman?" Teana asked as she tried to change it back to her work.

"That she was odd, able to shape-shift her arm into a weapon, that actually fired ballistic rounds." Quint replied making Teana sigh.

"That is the way most of the crime scenes point out, now we know how the crime is carried out." Teana replied as she stood up. "I'll bring Subaru with me next time; she never told me she had been avoiding you."

"Please do." Quint replied with a smirk.

At a computer station…

"Come on… I keep hitting the same road block." Runessa stated as she tried to read a report. "I want to know more…"

"Trying to look at something?" Hermione asked as she walked up.

"I was tasked to find out some information and keep hitting the same thing." Runessa replied.

"You can't access Riot Force information from any computer station, as several of the members have high class clearance." Hermione stated as she saw Runessa sigh. "Just out of curiosity why?"

"I'm wondering about the person Enforcer Lanster is allowing to help in our investigation." Runessa stated.

"And the person is from this division?" Hermione asked getting a nod. "Then it is probably her long time teammate, Subaru Nakajima."

"Long time?" Runessa asked.

"They were in Basic together." Hermione replied as she started to walk out. "Subaru's pretty handy to have around more so with her Unison device."

"I saw…" Runessa replied before leaving the place and heading to a rooftop, and pulling out an orb. "I want an update."

/We haven't found our lord./ a woman stated as she appeared from a pile of goo. /We are expanding our search area./

"Hurry it up, I can't keep stalling the investigation, not with several new variables, and one of your number has been seen." Runessa stated as she dismissed the creature. "If it was just one person then I wouldn't have to do this earlier than planned."

At Subaru's apartment…

"Oh… Subaru, your mom knows." Teana stated as she entered.

"Sorry… I was trying to figure out how to tell her that we're married." Subaru stated as she sighed. "I tried to ask Nanoha for help on that but that ended up as a spar, tried Vita… but I got smacked for asking. I tried to talk to Hayate, but Eins stopped me…" Subaru stated making Teana's jaw drop.

"You've been working at how to break it to her, and all I did was talk to one of your sisters when I thought it was clear." Teana stated making Subaru chuckle.

"Does that mean we can wear them?" Subaru asked as Teana shook her head no. "Why not?"

"I don't trust Rune; she seems too at ease with how slow the investigation has been going. I'm not letting her know, but I asked Fate to get me some help and all she got me was you, doesn't add up." Teana stated making Subaru sigh.

"Luft, your take?" Subaru asked as she looked up.

"I'm with Teana, some of the things she did don't add up; add in the fact that she didn't like the fact that your sister saw the criminal." Luft stated. "Wouldn't an investigator want a break in the investigation?"

"I agree." Subaru stated as she looked at Teana then at the window. "Odd… Teana, look at the water park, doesn't that look like the cradle down there?" Subaru pointed at the lake.

"Oh… that's not a ship, that's the temple of Galea, what's that doing here?" Luft stated strangely.

"Um, Luft how do you know what that is?" Subaru asked as an explosion ripped from the park.

{Stars Three, Stars Four, Stars Six. Head to the water park a group of masked women is attacking people there, I don't care what you are doing just get there now!} Harry ordered as the screen closed.

"You better tell me later Luft." Subaru stated as she walked to the window. "Teana, wanna lift?"

"Bad time for pick up lines Su." Teana stated as she walked over. "But how can we get there?"

"There are two reasons I picked this as my home." Subaru stated as she typed a few lines on the window. "One, when I was researching the Rescue division, this was their high tower training base before the solid illusion training grounds took off."

"And the second?" Teana asked as she blinked.

"It was cheap." Subaru stated as the window opened and all three were sucked out as the window closed behind them.

"Unison in!" Both Subaru and Luft shouted as a micro tornado appeared and a hand shot out grabbing Teana.

"Subaru, don't scare me like that!" Teana shouted as they took off for the fire.

A little before hand in the park…

"I'm amazed you two got some time off." Lutecia stated as she looked at Caro and Erio.

"I know, with Teana on an Enforcer mission, and Subaru running about on errands, the Lightning and Sun teams got swamped with extra work." Erio stated.

"It's not that bad, but did I have to be carded on my way into the restaurant?" Caro muttered.

"It's not your fault that you are a midget." Lutecia stated.

"I'm not a midget, I'm just petit." Caro replied as she recalled that is what her mom calls it.

"Help!" A guy shouts out as a gunshot was heard.

"What was that?" Caro asked as she looked at the door which exploded revealing a group of armed woman.

/Lay down your lives for the Resurrection of the Dark King./ one stated as the three mages narrowed their eyes and nodded.

"Not today!" Erio shouted as he leaped up. "Strata! Thunder Rage!" Erio shouted as red lightning bolts started to flow around him and when he slammed his spear into the group he was surprised on how easy it was. "That is not good."

"Erio get back!" Caro shouted as the location just exploded sending him flying into a table where he shakily stood back up.

/Belkan knight, device spear./ a new leader stated as she walked into the room and looked at Erio. /Belka summoner, device glove./ she stated as she looked at Lutecia, who looked shocked. /Unknown magic type, device unknown./ she stated finally resting her eyes on Caro. /Belkan Knight primary target./

"Not while I can still help!" Caro shouted. "Dragon Mount summoning, Friedrich!" Caro shouted as her glyph appeared, and a white dragon appeared out of another. "I've learned a few tricks." Caro stated as she settled into a fighting stance. "Fried, back up Erio." Caro ordered as she leaped at one decking it and sending it flying as it impacted a wall it turned to goo. "Huh?" Caro stated as the goo exploded. "What the?!" Caro shouted as she was blown back by the blast.

/Unknown user, powerful. Recalculating…/ The strange woman stated making the three mages look worried.

~There is too many for just the four of us.~ Erio stated as he managed to regroup.

~I'll call Garyu.~ Lutecia stated as she summoned the fighting insect.

"I don't think this is going to end well." Caro stated as she got back to her feet and looked at the ceiling. "Kerykeion, how high is the ceiling?"

[Rough estimate, four stoies.] Kerykeion replied making Caro smile.

"You chose the wrong group to mess with." Caro stated.

/Threat level increased. Left arm chain gun, right arm chain gun./ the woman stated making Caro's eyes widen. /Die in the name of King Ix!/

"Caro!" Erio shouted as he tackled the girls down.

Outside the building…

"Sun team, we have our orders, evacuate the civilians and take out the threat of this group." Hermione ordered. "And where is the rest of the Lightning squad?"

"Don't know, but I heard that Caro and Erio were going to make the best of their day off." Luna stated. "I just… never mind my team just entered."

"Be careful Luna, don't damage the place." Hermione stated as she donned her armor. "Sun team head in."

"Good luck." Draco stated as he ran in and stopped when he saw a group of strange woman. "I guess that is the enemy."

[I agree.] A card like item replied in his hand.

"Well then it is time to show them how it is done, right Shiro?" Draco stated as he flipped the card in the air catching it as a rapier. "Bombarda!" Draco stated as he flicked the sword at the group causing a massive blast to rip into the group of woman causing some to explode. "Interesting, you don't like to lose." Draco stated as he smiled. "Neither do I."

In another hall…

"Damn, just stay down!" Wendy stated as she back handed another woman. "You know Nove this is the last time I let you pick the party… Whoa… what is that!" Wendy shouted as she pointed to the dining area which had a massive nine headed brown dragon throwing the woman around sometimes just eating them.

"My guess a summon… but whose?" Nove stated as she grabbed Wendy's head and pushed down as a bullet went over their heads.

"Why you!" Wendy shouted as he turned to rush at the woman it was sliced into ribbons.

"Oh, it's you two." Daphne stated as she walked up. "Get to safety, at the moment you two are a liability."

"We know, we were looking for a way out when we ran into a group here, there is some people on the other side of this door, we decided to hold our ground here to help them." Nove stated.

"Hermione, permission to release the locks on Nove and Wendy Nakajima's devices." Daphne stated into a screen. "They are trying to protect some civilians without them."

{Permission granted.} Harry replied overriding Hermione.

"Well you heard him, hand them to me so I can activate them." Daphne stated as she held them for a moment. "Good to go, when the rescue forces gets here go with them."

"Okay, just what is going on here?" Nove asked as she pointed to the dining hall. "Why is that there?"

"Good question…" Daphne replied before running off.

Outside the dining hall…

"Get out of my way!" Hermione shouted as she disappeared and appeared next to the door.

/Im…impossible… nothing can move… that fast…/ the remaining woman stated before being engulfed in the explosion of her former friends.

"I did say get out of my way." Hermione stated as she kicked the door in and was stunned at the carnage that was taking place. "My god… what is going on…"

" **Ah, a normal being.** " The dragon stated surprising Hermione. " **Don't be alarmed. I'm not one to come out, but alas my chosen summoner was in danger.** "

"What are those… things?" Hermione asked as she ran over to check on Lutecia. 'Good she isn't hurt too badly.' Hermione thought as she walked over to Erio.

" **They are an abomination of life. Corrupted souls brought forth by the power of the Dark King of Galea.** " The dragon replied as she stopped by Erio.

"I see, is there any way to stop them?" Hermione asked while checking on the boy. 'Minor injuries, though he will have a scar there.' Hermione thought as she noted a cut on his left cheek.

" **To stop them is one of two different ways, the first is the hardest, is to get the king to reverse the call of making. And the second is to kill the king.** " The dragon replied as it noticed Hermione looking for someone. " **Looking for another girl?** "

"Yes, she is my daughter… well adopted daughter." Hermione stated as she looked about.

" **Adopted, that is not a term I've heard before.** " The dragon replied looking at Hermione. " **You don't smell like a member of a dragon summoner clan.** "

"Of course I won't, I'm a snake summoner. Her clan banished her after she was found to be able to summon Bahamut or Tiamat. Now where is she?" Hermione asked as she looked ready to fight.

" **Do not be alarmed, I was just asking.** " The dragon stated as it raised it paw revealing an almost nude Caro.

"What happened to her!" Hermione shouted as she ran up to Caro, right as the doors that the dragon was facing blew open and a wave of more of them appeared. "I'm beyond angry.  _I call thy name and come to my aid… Quezacotl!_ " Hermione shouted as her summoning array appeared and a large feathered serpent appeared. " _Get rid of them, I don't care how._ " Hermione ordered as she took off her jacket and used it to cover most of Caro. "She just had to grow that tall…"

"Here…" Erio stated as he wobbled over to them. "I'm only able to stand, not fight."


	102. Mirage Ends

In the air above the park…

"Teana... Jump." Subaru stated surprising Teana.

"Why?" Teana asked as she noticed that they were losing altitude.

"I'm not able to stay Unisoned… Luft is keeping it up, but for some odd reason it is getting canceled." Subaru stated as Teana grabbed one of arms and swung down and into a window.

"Take care Subaru!" Teana shouted right before she went through.

"I'll try…" Subaru muttered. 'How much longer can you last?'

~I'm going to fail soon, it almost feels that…~ Luft started to say right as Subaru glowed and they separated. "Subaru!" Luft shouted as Subaru plummeted to the ground.

"Wing Road!" Subaru shouted as her road way appeared and she sighed. "That wasn't so bad." Subaru stated as she landed on it.

/Spatial Magic above./ one of the attackers stated outside of a lower floor window. /Understood. Removing obstacle./

"Umm… Luft that doesn't sound good right?" Subaru asked as Luft looked frighten. "Luft?"

"Mirage… Damn…" Luft muttered as she looked at Subaru. "Jump! Now!" Luft shouted as she ditched the road way and descended.

"Alright…" Subaru stated as she leaped off and landed safely on the ground. "Now what?" Subaru asked as she heard an explosion above her.

"Mirage, they have to be looking for something…" Luft stated.

"What is a mirage? Isn't that some desert thing?" Subaru asked.

"Mirage is the servant of the Dark King of Galea… I don't like talking about that, I might have forgotten my name, but not where I served." Luft replied as they were quickly surrounded. "And they don't care what is in their way to that goal."

"What are you after?" Subaru asked as she settled into a fighting stance.

/Do you know where the king sleeps?/ One Mirage asked Luft looked surprised.

"The King didn't wake you?" Luft asked as her eyes narrowed.

/No, but a servant of the king did./ The Same Mirage stated before raising her right hand. /Right hand cannon./

"I already know how you girls fight." Subaru stated as she jumped surprising the Mirages. "And the fact that you can't defend yourselves is a moot point!" Subaru stated as she landed in a group of them before pivoting on the spot kicking out. "Add in the fact that you explode when defeated means that you weren't made to fight, but to overwhelm." Subaru stated before hearing a crack and frowned. 'That's not good.'

/You fight bravely, Knight. But you will not find valor on this battlefield./ Another Mirage stated as Luft looked at Subaru.

~Get close to me the ground is about to break, I want to see if we can unison to break the fall.~ Subaru told Luft with a smile on her face.

~Alright, don't expect a miracle.~ Luft replied as she quickly got to Subaru. ~Now what?~

"Revolver Cannon!" Subaru shouted as she punched the ground and the ground broke away revealing that the temple's entrance was right under them. "I didn't expect that!" Subaru shouted as they fell into the abyss.

On a rooftop nearby…

"She found it for me." Rune muttered as she fingered a golden orb. "Still, the other mages are annoying."

"Officer Runessa Magnus you are under arrest." A female voice stated behind her.

"Odd I should only have two Mirages with me." Rune stated as she turned to look and was shocked to see the two Mirages transform into two people. "How?"

"Sun six, Dora Lupin." Dora stated as she held out her gun at Rune.

"Sun Seven, Due Tonks." Due stated as she settled into a fighting stance.

"Due, aren't you going to go by your new name?" Dora asked as Rune pulled out a hand gun but dropped it when Dora fired hers.

"I hate that name, who in their right mind would name a child that!" Due shouted as Rune tried to sneak off but stopped when she felt them both look at her. "You are not going anywhere." Due stated as two different colored green bands wrapped her up.

"What's wrong with Delphinus?" Dora asked with a little smirk.

"The same thing that's wrong with Nymphadora!" Due shouted making Dora frown.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you mine." Dora muttered shaking her head. "You are under arrest, and this time, don't try to make us get any meaner. Due was just starting to get used to my family."

"I didn't want to be adopted by your family. They kidnapped me." Due stated annoyed.

"Sure… You really must believe that." Dora stated as she sighed. "They had all the paperwork filled out; the only thing missing was you."

"So what, it wasn't hard hiding my identity." Due replied.

"And yet I caught you quickly." Dora retorted.

"You are just like me, able to change your appearance." Due replied sighing. "I just wanted to get away from all the negativity that the Doctor caused."

"You really want to know how I caught you the second time." Dora asked.

"Might as well." Due stated as she picked up Rune.

"You always tailed Alicia Testarossa." Dora replied making Due look surprised.

"I'll get my revenge!" Rune shouted as she realized that they didn't care that she was listening to them.

Deep inside the temple…

"Well at least it worked before we crashed." Subaru stated as she stood up. "Mach, disengage the blades."

[Walking mode.] Mach Caliber replied as Subaru's wheels disappeared turning them into regular boots.

"Luft what is this place?" Subaru asked as she looked about.

"A temple." Luft stated as she shivered. "I shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense." Subaru replied as the continued on.

Inside the hotel…

"Well this is such a good way to go." Draco muttered as he frowned surrounded by Mirages, but that soon changed as an orange blast blew through the hallway destroying them completely.

"Five… Five Starlight Breakers… Just to get rid of five hallways full of those things." Teana muttered as she walked into the room dropping the spent clips to the floor.

"One per hallway?" Draco asked, before shuddering at the glare. "Keep that up and people might start calling you the second coming."

"Don't start with that." Teana ordered. "What's the situation?"

"Get the civilians out and contain the situation. Say where's the speed nut?" Draco asked.

"Something was interfering with her flight so she tossed me into the building and after that I lost tracked of her." Teana replied. "Where's everyone else?"

"Luna, Daphne, and Hermione, are somewhere in this place." Draco replied as he stood up. "I'm not combat worthy anymore, but I can give you decent backup."

"No, head outside. I don't want to be the reason for you to get hurt." Teana replied as she sighed. "I do need some more cartridges. That spell eats them like nothing."

"Yeah, it might be wiser to find someone to help you take them on. Sure you are in one of the more active teams, but that doesn't mean that you should get all the fun." Draco replied.

"Fine, I'll see if I can find Daphne, Luna fights differently than what I'm used to." Teana replied as she walked out. "Do be careful."

Underground…

"Stay away!" Subaru heard a child shout into her direction.

"So she is awake." Luft muttered.

"It sounds like she is in trouble." Subaru stated as she ran and turned the corner. "Damn that is way too many for me to fight."

"I agree…" Luft stated as she floated to Subaru's shoulder.

"Run! They'll kill you!" The girl pleaded before she spotted Luft. "Wirbelsturm?"

"Wirbelsturm?" Subaru asked as she looked at Luft. "Is that your name?"

"I don't remember." Luft quietly muttered.

"Caliber, Second Gear!" Subaru shouted as she jumped and landed on her roller blades. "Come on!" Subaru shouted as she blasted forwards grabbing the girl and heading off further into the temple.

Inside another chamber…

"That was stupid of you." The girl stated as she looked at her rescuer. "I was safe from them, they would never hurt me."

"Are you sure about that, little king." Luft asked. "You don't have the control orb; to them you are just their power source."

"So you don't remember your name." The girl stated.

"So what, I can still fight just as good without it." Luft replied huffing.

"They will find us again, and the next time they will be expecting that little trick." The young girl stated.

"So, who are you?" Subaru asked as she looked at the girl.

"You've never told her?" The girl asked Luft.

"It's not like I thought I'll see you again, royal brat." Luft replied.

"Yup, just like Wirbelsturm to call me that, but that isn't the knight I remember you working with last… wait what year is it?" The girl asked making Subaru sigh and explain the new calendar. "I see… I need to get the control orb and stop them… they and I aren't ready for the world yet."

"Oh no you don't the last time you did that we got sucked into that bloody war you worked so hard to keep us out of." Luft stated as the girl sighed.

"I'm King Ixpellia, the Dark King of Galea." Ixpellia stated surprising Subaru.

"Great another midget king." Subaru muttered as she looked at the door. "They are coming."

"Um… knight, could you call her Wirbelsturm before you unison… The temple doesn't like half unisons." Ixpellia stated.

"Um… Sure Ixy." Subaru replied as she walked over to her other partner. "You ready?"

"Don't call me IXY!" Ixpellia shouted as the Mirages entered the room from both doors.

"Wirbelsturm!" Subaru shouted as she held her hand out.

"Unison IN!" Luft and Subaru stated as one.

Outside the hotel…

"What is going on?" Harry asked as he arrived with the remaining members that haven't gone in yet. "I haven't seen a storm like that on Mid-childa." Harry stated as the sky looked like it was about to drop a tornado right on that spot.

"I have." Reinforce replied. "I just don't believe that one has been activated."

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Wirbelsturm… If it is that one, then I'm going to unison with you just to fight the poor soul." Reinforce stated sadly.

With Subaru, but in a mental field…

"What is this place?" Subaru asked as she saw a full sized Luft sitting a rock. "Luft?"

"Thanks, you helped me find my true self." Wirbelsturm replied. "For that, I'll make you a deal. You are my knight, I'm your partner to fight with, and only I will be the one that can unison with your body. Got that?"

"Sure, if anything, I never would have thought that I of all people would get a unison device." Subaru stated. "I knew that we might not be compatible, but still I had hoped."

"Good, now show those Mirages that they are dealing with the Knight of the Winds." Wirbelsturm stated.

On the outside…

/Power reading indicates a unison bond./ One Mirage stated as the wind in the area picked up pushing everyone back a bit.

"You have no idea." A voice stated as vortex of air slammed into a group shredding them. "I can see why Signum enjoys this." Subaru stated as the wind died down revealing her appearance has completely changed, she was now wearing a full black trench coat that was opened, with sky blue plate armor under it, her legs still had the shorts that she normally wore but had a silver chain skirt over it, and oddly enough, her hair covered her left eye, and was pitch black, and her visable right eye was amber. "I mean, it's not every day that this could happen." Subaru stated as she flexed her hand sending some Mirages into the air. "Umm… Opps…"

.She doesn't understand… this doesn't compute…. Another Mirage stated before getting kicked and flung away.

"I'm going have to relearn everything…" Subaru muttered as she sighed. "I've got to synch…" Subaru stated as she calmed down. ~Luft you with me?~

~Sure, I don't mind being called that. Let's hit it!~ Wirbelsturm replied as Subaru sighed and flared her power sending the remaining Mirages everywhere.

"Now where were we?" Subaru stated as she vanished and reappeared next to Ixpellia. "Ready to go?"

"What about the Mirages?" Ixpellia asked as all the Mirages fell apart. "Never mind."

"If I remember right…" Subaru muttered as she vanished right as all the Mirages detonated. "The exit is right here." Subaru stated as she looked up and saw the starry sky. "Have you ever seen a night sky?"

"No… the Belkan sky was covered in clouds." Ixpellia replied as she looked up. "So pretty."

"How about I give you a better view." Subaru stated as she started to float. "This is getting easier."

~It should, I am the most powerful wind Unison device.~ Wirbelsturm stated as Subaru floated into the air and had to dodge a spell that was sent her way.

"What's the big idea?!" Subaru shouted as she landed on the side of the hole. "Sure my appearance changed dramatically…"

"Subaru!" Harry asked as he looked at her. 'The storm is centered on her…'

~That means she has Unisoned with Wirbelsturm, so what happened to Luft…~ Reinforce replied.

"I found Ixpellia, someone stole an object that belongs to her that controls those Mirages that is attacking." Subaru stated as she sighed.

{If it is an orb, Due and I have it, we acquired it off of Runessa Magnus.} Dora stated making Subaru laugh.

"That is so odd, Teana had her pegged. Damn, umm, I'm going to need to learn how to rebalance my synching with my unison." Subaru stated making Harry lift an eyebrow.

"I found out that I was only going halfway." Subaru stated. "This is full unison; don't know why she is like that?"

"It was how she was built, Wirbelsturm, was too powerful for just any knight, she had limiters to prevent weaker knights from going too far… you are the first to actually get that." Ixpellia stated.

"Let's get this over with at the base." Harry stated as they left the hotel the storm followed but slowly broke up and dispersed. "I guess that was from initial boot up."


	103. Another Night

Inside a hospital room…

"Mom…" Caro stated as her eyes opened.

"Caro, you're okay!" Hermione stated happily. "Your date ended in disaster."

"I know… what were those things?" Caro asked as she struggled to sit up. "Why can't I move right?"

"Ummm… Caro, there was an unexpected event that happened?" Hermione stated as she looked thoughtful.

"I'm not injured further am I?" Caro asked looking pale.

"No, you are going to have to train a little more to get used to the changes." Hermione stated as she helped Caro to a sitting position.

"Umm… What happened to me?" Caro asked as she realized something was way off.

"You got taller that's what." Lutecia stated from another bed. "Erio got hurt too, but he is in a different room."

"How… Sure I would have like this, but not all at once." Caro stated.

"Not sure." Hermione stated. "But you are going to need help to move in any shape or form, and that includes walking."

"I really didn't need that." Caro moaned as she looked down. "Oh great those had to grow too."

"Well, you are going to have to relearn to fight." Hermione stated as she sighed as the door opened and Megane ran in.

"Lutecia, your okay!" Megane stated as she moved to her daughter's bedside. "What happened in there?"

"A bunch of woman attacked claiming all life in there for a king's revival." Lutecia replied making Hermione frown.

"Those things were called Mirages." Hermione stated making Megane look at Hermione. "Subaru got the name of those things from Luft, or is it Wirbelsturm now."

"If those things were Mirages, then I'm happy that she is in one piece." Megane stated making Hermione quirk an eyebrow. "I do some research from time to time for my team, and I found that Mirages are hard to kill in mass groups due to them overwhelming their opponents."

"I see, that would explain the high number of them. Luna, Draco, and Daphne are in hospital beds themselves, and Teana was discharged with a limiter placed on Cross Mirage preventing her from using it for anything for three days." Hermione stated as Megane's eyes widened. "And Subaru, I never did find out what happened to her."

With the said knight…

"I'm fine." Subaru stated as she sat on a bed, no longer Unisoned. "And nothing bad happened to me."

"I'm just getting the data report on how your body reacted to the change." A doctor stated as she looked at a report. "Hmmm… You lost a lot of electrolytes and some blood sugar, but do to your body's chemistry; you would not feel the effects yet."

"That's some good news right?" Subaru asked as she looked hopeful.

"You just need something to eat to replenish what was lost, I suggest that you limit how long you stay in that form, I heard that you could stay in the half form for long periods of time, well this one is a massive drain on your body." The doctor replied making Subaru sigh. "But other than that you are free to go."

Inside Mary's lab…

"This thing is still active." Mary stated as the orb floated in a maintenance tank. "Which is unusual for any device like object."

"Maybe, we need to find out what is keeping it on." Ginny stated as she was looking at it. "But that would take time, and from what the young lady stated…"

"I know… but unless there is a way to lengthen the time we have to study this thing…" Mary stated as Ginny looked highly thoughtful. "You know of one?"

"Yes… but I'll need clearance to do it." Ginny stated as she sighed. "Remember, everything needs to be documented."

"I know, I know." Mary stated sadly. "By that time, the girl…"

"I know…" Ginny stated as the door opened and Nanoha stormed in. "Nanoha?"

"Move." Nanoha ordered as she had her wand out. "Aetas Consto." Nanoha stated as the orb flashed. "Fix it or else." Nanoha stated as she left.  _ **(Time Stop.)**_

"Ummm… Wanna bet that Vivio met the girl?" Ginny asked getting a glare from Mary.

"Fool's bet, but that bought us time." Mary stated.

At an apartment entranceway…

"Are you sure that it went through?" Ixy asked Teana as they entered the complex. "I do want to thank the knight that saved me…"

"Don't worry about it, they aren't going to separate you from her." Teana stated. 'Not like they would try with The White Devil's students…'

"So what will you be?" Ixy asked as she noticed that Teana unlocked the door.

"A second mother, just like your new friend Vivio has two." Teana replied. "And welcome to your new home, I'll be giving you a tour of the place after I put Cross Mirage on my desk." Teana stated as she walked into a separate room. "Stupid doctors, I know better than to risk my health… My teachers drove that into my head, it is okay to do that on the field but after the fact you better rest." Teana stated in a perfect retention of Vita.

After a few rooms and explaining some of the core rules of the place…

"Dinner will be decided by Subaru and I." Teana stated as she started to explain. "Bedtime for you, will be…"

"I'm back!" Subaru stated as she opened the door as she walked in. "How is our new daughter?"

"Scared that she might be taken away." Teana replied and smiled when Subaru flashed a grin.

"Got the paperwork that says she can stay here." Subaru stated with a smirk. "That also means that I have to enroll you into school."

"What's school?" Ixy asked as Teana and Subaru smiled darkly.

A week later…

"Vivio, how can you stand this?" Ixy asked as she trudged behind the other girl.

"It's not hard. I know that you are behind on some of the new things that we have, but you are a savant in history." Vivio replied.

"I lived in that era thank you." Ixy muttered as she looked at her friend. "So why are we going to a gym?"

"You need a way to protect yourself and I need…" Vivio started to say but quietly muttered the last part.

"What was that?" Ixy asked as she looked at Vivio.

"I need to learn another style as the Kaiser arts are too stubborn." Vivio muttered.

"You… the strongest out of the three of us… got beat?" Ixy asked as Vivio glared at her. "And I do know a style of combat."

"My mom spared with me once and I couldn't get a hit in because she is too sneaky for that." Vivio muttered.

"I'll tell her that the next time I see her, My Lady." Nove stated making both girls shiver.

"Don't call me that!" both shouted as one.

"I thought Sein was kidding that you two did that." Nove stated surprised. "Well, Vivio take her to the changing room, you did make sure that she had everything that is needed, right?"

"Yes, I gave the list of needed items to your sister-in-law." Vivio stated as Vivio skipped to the back area dragging the poor girl with her.

"One of these days… just one of these days." Nove stated making the owner look at her.

"Taking on another student?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, that makes four, one more and I got a set." Nove stated as she chuckled. "You know, I always wondered what I would do if I had two more members…"

"You mean one more don't you Nove?" The owner asked as Nove blushed and sighed. "I get it, you don't know if she will stick to it, yet."

"My sister will try to train her herself then, I'm more patient than she is." Nove replied as the two girls came out. "Vivio you already know what to do, I need to go over the basics with my niece."

"How badly did she lose to her mother?" Ixy asked as she listened to the directions.

"No rumors on my time." Nove stated as she helped move Ixy's body to fit the stance.

_End Flashback…_

"So that's everything?" Deed asked surprised.

"Yeah…" Otto replied.

"I can see how it dragged you all in…" Deed stated as she sighed. "So how long before you go back to duty?"

"I have been able to spar with my mom for half an hour before I get tangled by my own limbs." Caro replied. "She told me if I can do that without thinking then I'm allowed back on active."

"That's good; do you think that Riot Force will accept me?" Deed asked as she looked down.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Cinque replied. "Some of the higher-ups are annoyed that the church or Riot Force got all of us. Even though we work with the other branches."

"That's stupid." Deed stated as she smiled. "So when are you going to grow?"

"Ha, Ha…" Cinque deadpanned.


	104. Ixy's secret

At a park a red-headed female teen jogged around a corner…

"Hey!" a guy called out as she went past. "This is our turf."

"I thought this was a park?" the teen asked as she looked annoyed.

"Well we enforce a toll here and I don't remember you paying it." another guy stated as the other five guys stood up.

"Six against one?" The teen asked with her head cocked to the side. "You need more than that to take me on." She stated as she settled into a weird stance. 'I just hope I remember most of it.'

"Is this some kind of joke? Get her boys, and when she is out… you can do whatever you want." The leader stated as he started to laugh.

"You boys are no match for me… There is a small list of people I would think twice of fighting." She stated as all five guys ganged up and attacked as one, but she had already moved and had flipped backwards kicking the thug in front of her hard. "That's one… well… should have been." The teen stated as a smile worked up on her face then frowned as the guy fell backwards. "You still want to fight?" She asked as the four looked surprised.

"You bitch!" One of the remaining four shouted as he charged right at her slamming his fist right at her chest, but was shell-shocked when she grabbed it. "What are you?"

"I'm the Dark King of Galea." The Teen stated with a smile and promptly threw him into a tree. "Now who's next?" She asked as she flexed her body.

"Boss…" one started to say as he backed up. "I'm not sure we can take her."

"Fine, do I have to do all the hard work." The guy muttered as he sauntered up to her. "You think that was intimidating?"

"I thought so. It worked so well in the past." The girl stated as she shrugged. "Then again I had to limit how much mana I had leaving my body, so I wasn't always looking like this." She stated as she punched him in the gut and with a round house kick, sent him into the two remaining thugs that were nearby. "Now… get them some help." She ordered as she took off jogging once more. 'That's the last time I take this path. That punch I caught hurts, how am I going to cover that?'

Hours later at the same spot in the park…

"So what did the girl wear?" Teana asked as she sighed. "That practically points to any jogger." Teana groaned as she looked at the scene. "What did she call herself?"

"She called herself a king… something king…" the only one that wasn't out cold replied.

"Don't think your little gang of misfits is cleared, you did state that you guys attacked first." Teana stated as she looked annoyed. "I'm going to make a few calls."

"We'll finish up here, ma'am." An enforcer replied as Teana walked around a corner.

"Nanoha, was Vivio in the park that the disturbance happened in?" Teana asked as an annoyed Nanoha answered.

{No, she is helping me cook dinner…Wait, when was the fight?} Nanoha asked.

"A few hours ago." Teana replied.

{Then no, she's been home all this time, I told her I have a gift for her and that she had to stay home to get it.} Nanoha muttered as she sighed. {It finally backfired on me.}

"Well, it was bound to." Teana replied as she sighed. "Well that's one king down three to go."

{You can scratch off Hermione, she would've stayed put.} Nanoha stated.

"I'm calling Nove next." Teana stated as the screen closed and a new one appeared.

{Yeah?} Nove answered.

"What has Einhart been doing lately?" Teana asked.

{If it was about the attack in the park don't bother looking for Einhart, I was sparring with her since lunch.} Nove stated as she sighed. {My guess it is yours.}

"Ixy doesn't… have… a… That little brat!" Teana muttered as she walked off closing the link.

At the apartment complex…

"Okay, I'm done waiting for a good reason for your shoulder to be sore from jogging." Subaru stated as she pulled the young child out of the tub. "You better tell me the truth or I'll sick Tea on you."

"Ummm…" Ixy sputtered as she looked around for an escape.

"Subaru! Is Ixy home?" Teana asked as she entered the apartment.

"Yeah, why?" Subaru asked as she finished drying the kid off. ~Though she did come home with a sore shoulder, she wouldn't tell me how.~

~I know how she got it.~ Teana's horse reply back made Subaru shiver.

"You are in big trouble." Subaru stated as she looked at Ixy. "Fess up now or I'll let Teana on you."

"You might want to move." Ixy stated as she grew in height and frame. "I've found that since the control orb has been… placed on ice, I can use the same spell that Vivio and Einhart uses."

"And you got into a fight didn't you?" Subaru asked as she got her reply by a nod of the head. "This is all I need; Mary and Ginny finally sent me a box, well two boxes, for you."

"Two… boxes?" Ixy asked as she wrapped a towel around her body that she remembered her mothers doing and ran out of the bathroom.

~Don't interrogate her, I got the gist of it, did she start it or did they?~ Subaru asked as she exited the room.

~They did, she tried to get them to back off.~ Teana replied as she sighed. ~What's in the boxes Ixy is looking worried?~

~Mary told me one was found inside the temple that she was found in; she just repaired it and sent a fake to the museum. The second box she told me was a surprise for Ixy.~ Subaru replied as she looked at Ixy.

"It's fixed…" Ixy stated as she held a weird looking gun. "Olivia smashed this." Ixy stated as she flicked it and it folded out into a sword. "And it's fully operational… So… what's in the other box?" Ixy asked as Teana opened it and laughed.

"I think the Marriage problem is a thing of the past." Teana stated as she pulled out an orb.

"If that is near me… Ummm… why isn't the room filling up with Marriages?" Ixy asked dumbly.

"Probably due to her and Ginny fixing the darn thing." Subaru stated as she patted the teen on the head. "This looks wrong." Subaru muttered.

"I can't use this in my child form." Ixy muttered as she retracted it. "Did she add anything else to it?"

"Just a storage mode so you can carry it." Subaru stated. "But…" Subaru stated with a finger in the air. "You are grounded for a week."

"A week?" Ixy shouted.

"Want to make that two weeks?" Subaru stated with a smirk.

"No…" Ixy muttered as she put the device on the table. "Is this about the fight or hiding my teen form?"

"Both." Subaru stated with a sigh. "I wish you trusted us enough to tell us about this." Subaru stated as she looked sad. "I guess we will be missing the fun with the Takamchis."

"Anything but that!" Ixy pleaded. "I want to get better."

"Anything?" Subaru asked as even Teana smiled.

"Nothing perverted." Ixy replied.

"Trick Sein." Subaru stated as Teana face palmed.

"Huh?" Ixy sputtered.

"Trick your Aunt Sein." Subaru replied with a smile. "And have proof that you did."

"She is too cunning!" Ixy shouted in despair.

"Then I guess we miss out on the fun." Subaru stated with a wink to Teana. ~Bet you that she tries while at school and gets her.~

~What's the bet?~ Teana asked.

~Loser cooks for the group.~ Subaru replied.

~Only you would try to get me to cook for a large party.~ Teana replied. ~But if I win no PDA!~

~So you don't think she will trick Sein?~ Subaru asked with a hurt expression.

"What are you two talking about?" Ixy asked as she looked at her mothers and sighed. "Vivio was right; I'll never understand adults even after a thousand years."

"We were discussing a pet project of ours." Subaru replied as she looked at her daughter and saw that Ixy was back in her child body. "Just like Vivio's huh?"

"Yeah it is pretty draining for me to use." Ixy stated as she looked at the orb. "So it is off?"

"Kind of." Subaru stated as she pulled out a note. "She turned it into a device for you. It's now a contact device, something that she has built for Nanoha. I thought Nanoha had Raising Heart?"

"She does." Teana replied with a small smile. "I think Vivio just got an upgrade."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ixy moaned out as she planted her head on the table. "Just when I got stronger too."

"You shouldn't have tempted fate. If you had told us about this we would have trained you a bit more." Teana stated chuckling.

At the Takamachi's…

"So mom, did you have to get Deed new blades?" Otto asked as Deed was near drooling at the sight of her new device.

"Yeah, Kyouya told me her old set was damaged on Earth." Nanoha stated as she patted Otto on the shoulder. "Don't worry I got you something too. Mary seemed to think it was funny that I asked for this." Nanoha muttered as she handed Otto a green round gem. "That is a prototype device. Mary told me that it was built with you in mind."

"So what is it?" Otto asked as she looked at the stone.

"A device similar to mine. Also has the Blaster Lock system built in. Don't abuse it." Nanoha intoned.

"You… thank you…" Otto stated as she hugged her mother.

~I think you are spoiling your biological daughters too… Give me something to spoil!~ Fate groaned out as she frowned.

~Sorry, I wasn't expecting this reaction from the twins. Well Vivio's device is a little different.~ Nanoha replied.

"What is my surprise?" Vivio asked as she looked at her two sisters looking giddy with the new items.

"Here." Nanoha stated as she handed her a small box. "Einhart will be getting one from Harry and his group, I had access to more than Einhart does."

"Alright." Vivio stated as she opened the box and frowned at the sight of the bunny. "It's a bunny." She deadpanned.

"Bunny…" Nanoha stated as she looked at Vivio oddly. "That isn't the form I told her you liked."

"It's okay." Vivio replied as she sighed. 'Otto and Deed get devices and I get a stuffed toy.' Vivio thought not noticing the toy was floating.

[Authorization is required. Please state name.] the toy stated surprising Vivio.

"I'm… Vivio Takamachi." Vivio stated as she looked at the toy. 'Toys do not fly on their own violation; well both of my moms can make them fly, but they use magic to do that and I didn't see them do that.'

[User name is on the valid list. Please name me.] the bunny replied making Vivio get a smirk.

"Sacred Heart. Short name… Chris." Vivio stated as the bunny floated near her. "So what does it do?"

"Let's go outside for this, Otto knows of this, but the other two haven't." Nanoha stated making Vivio smile.

Outside on the beach…

"Sacred Heart set up!" Vivio stated as Sacred Heart floated over to her and merged into her body making her blink and changed into her teen form. "I normally have trouble doing this outside of the cradle, or if I'm not annoyed." Vivio stated but muttered the end of it.

"Sacred Heart is designed for you to harness all that power you have and use it as you need it." Nanoha stated. "But, don't abuse it."

"I won't, I want a childhood." Vivio stated as she reverted. "Still thanks."

With Fate, a little later…

"Arf, what can I do to spoil them?" Fate bemoaned to her familiar. "I know… Harry wouldn't like it."

"If you think that I would like to get pups… No." Arf stated making Fate frown.

"Please?" Fate asked surprising Arf with the Takamachi pout.

~When did you learn that?~ Arf asked as she tried in vain to get out of it.

~Got my mother-in-law to teach me.~ Fate replied. ~Mine isn't anywhere near as powerful as the twins duel pout, or Nanoha's own.~

~Damn… I'll think on it.~ Arf replied as she laid on the floor.


	105. Battle of the three kings

At a large house overlooking a large field…

"Hey Zest, we are going to have several guests." Megane shouted as she looked happy.

"I'm amazed that you got me here for a vacation then surprised me that it was going to be a training exercise." Zest stated as he looked at Megane.

"I know; Lutecia is going to be happy." Megane stated as she looked at the list that were coming.

"Wow, who is Ixy Lanster?" Zest asked as he caught sight of a name.

"Subaru and Teana's daughter." Megane replied with a chuckle.

"That is going to be some fun battles." Zest stated as he looked at the sky.

With the Lansters…

"I don't believe it…" Teana muttered as she stared at five photos. "You had a hand in this didn't you?" Teana muttered as she looked at Subaru.

"Nope, though I do think it is funny that she tricked her like that." Subaru replied as Teana didn't look happy. ~A bet is a bet.~

~I know… I'm not sure if I can cook for that many people.~ Teana replied as she looked at Ixy who was in her teen form practicing some swings with her new weapon. "She still has some rigidness in her attacks."

"Yeah, but the speed that she has makes up for it; right now she is just practicing the form." Subaru stated as Ixy stopped and looked at them.

"You do know I can hear you?" Ixy asked as she looked annoyed.

"Then you need to work at those spots we pointed out to you." Teana replied as Ixy stuck her tongue out. "Real mature, princess."

"I'm not a princess!" Ixy shouted back as she sighed.

"To us you are." Subaru stated as she patted her on the shoulder. "Well go get packed and be prepared for some heavy fights, Nanoha isn't one to hold back."

With the Takamachis…

"Oh, Vivio!" Nanoha stated with an odd smirk. "Ixy will be going."

"Good." Vivio stated as she flexed her body. "I want to show her that I've improved vastly than what she knows… Can I fully let loose in these spars?"

"Yup, the system that we will be using prevents damage from actually hurting us, but it can knock you out still." Nanoha stated as she looked at the four bags that were lined against the wall. "OTTO DEED!" Nanoha shouted as she frowned.

"Yeah!" Two voices replied as one.

"Which one of you two forgot to pack?"

"Neither…" they both replied.

"Then who forgot…" Nanoha stated as she looked over to a blonde that was typing out a few reports. "Fate?"

"I'll get to it in a few minutes." Fate replied as she worked on another report. "If I don't do these reports then I get in trouble."

"Fine I'll pack yours then." Nanoha stated with a smirk.

"Then you finish my reports!" Fate stated as she appeared in front of the doorway to their room. "I'll pack for myself."

"Rats." Nanoha stated as she smiled. 'Works every time.'

At the site a few days later…

"Wow!" Einhart stated as she looked around in awe.

"This is nothing." Vivio stated as she looked at the stunned king.

"I know, but Claus's own memories of beautiful places pales to here." Einhart stated as Nanoha called for their attention.

"Just so you all know, this is going to be a training match, for some a refresher." Nanoha stated with an odd smirk. "In addition to Einhart, I was asked by a friend to help get someone back to speed."

"Hi, I'm Rose Granger." Rose stated as she stood on her own. "Please don't go too easy on me."

"Treat her like you would treat Hermione." Nanoha stated as she smirked. "They do know how your sister fights, and I think you will be fighting the same."

"I don't… not since the accident. After my lengthy stay, I was told to try a different field of combat." Rose stated as she smiled. "Hermione doesn't mind."

"I see." Nanoha stated as the group got ready for the night. "We don't start the training till two days from now."

At the hot springs…

"Hi Megane." Subaru stated as she looked at her mom's oldest friend.

"You aren't running?" Megane asked as Subaru chuckled.

"Don't feel like it." Subaru replied as she looked at the sky. "The oddest part is, I'm not scared of you anymore."

"You became a mother." Megane stated as she sat down next to Subaru. "Still how does it feel to funny be in charge of someone else's life?"

"Tiring… We almost didn't come." Subaru stated.

"Why?" Megane asked as she looked surprised.

"You'll find out when the fun starts." Subaru stated as she watched the young girls pay together. "I can see why Nove wants them to become a team."

"You see it too. All they need now is a sixth member to rotate with." Megane stated as she sighed. "I know of someone that is in training that could do that… but getting her teacher to agree."

"Stick the Takamachis on them… that pout is dangerous." Subaru stated in a serious tone.

"Really?" Megane asked as she saw Subaru's face. "It's that strong?"

"Yup… Beware of the twins… they can make you do anything." Subaru stated as she shivered.

With the other mothers…

"So Teana, why are you helping me cook?" Nanoha asked as Teana was muttering.

"I lost a bet…" Teana replied as she leaned back. "We almost didn't come due to Ixy lying to us."

"Oh, and the bet that got you here got you stuck on kitchen duty?" Nanoha asked as she sighed.

"Yup… So close to the no PDA…" Teana stated as she sighed.

"Fate is planning something and I don't know what it is." Nanoha stated.

"Maybe she is thinking of getting your girls a pet." Teana stated making Nanoha laugh.

"Pull the other one." Nanoha stated.

Back in the springs…

"Something just touched my butt!" Corona shouted as she jumped up.

"Hey!" Vivio shouted as she spun around and seeing no one.

With Subaru…

"I think someone else is here." Subaru stated as she stood up and started to head over.

With the youngsters…

"Not this time!" Rio stated as she grew in height and then grabbed an arm and tossed up without letting the arm go. "Flame Lightning Cannon!" Rio shouted as she slammed her foot into the target she still held on to before letting go as the kick impacted.

"What the!" Sein shouted as she was blasted into the air.

"Sein, what are you doing here?" Nove asked as she saw the other number crash.

"Thought to have a little fun… where did the brat learn double element filtering?" Sein asked as she looked a little crispy. "I thought I got away from that when Otto and Deici weren't' around."

"Oh, hi perverted cousin." Otto deadpanned as she walked up too. "Looks like you got beaten by jailbait, again."

"Not again… I still haven't gotten my revenge on her yet!" Sein moaned out as she looked like she was having a temper tantrum.

"Act your age." Nove stated as she sighed. "You are supposed to be older than us."

"That is how the Doctor let her act like." Tre stated as she walked up. "I take my eyes off of you for a minute and you are already causing trouble."

"Sorry." Sein muttered.

The next day…

"Ixy, what are you planning to do during the mock battle?" Subaru asked as Ixy just smirked.

"I left Lionheart at home like I promised." Ixy stated still smiling. "That isn't to say that I'm completely deviceless."

"You have the control orb." Subaru stated getting a nod.

"Don't over use it." Subaru ordered as she left the room.

"I'm not going to summon them." Ixy muttered. "I'm going to take them down with my own hands."

Outside doing some exercises…

"Einhart, what do you think Ixy is going to do?" Vivio asked as she stretched her body.

"Ixpellia? The one that either one of us can take down quickly?" Einhart asked.

"Well, it looked to me she is hiding something." Vivio replied. "And in the past she was able to stand up to the both of us in battle."

"True." Einhart replied as they started to jog.

In a tree nearby…

"Overconfidence is not a good thing." Rose stated as she watched them jog away. "Isn't that right, Signal Lance?"

[I do not have the required Data.] Signal Lance replied.

"Hermione forgot to add in something." Rose muttered as she sighed. "Well in any case those two will be strong."

"Hey!" Otto shouted at her. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Rose asked as she looked down.

"Dunno, I think it might be on where you will be placed in the fight." Otto replied as she shrugged.

"Fine." Rose stated as she slowly got out of the tree. "I'll see what your mom wants."

After she had left…

"Deed, do you think our little sister has anything to worry about?" Otto asked as Deed walked into sight.

"Not really." Deed replied. "We are after all on that team."

"No one can beat our family." Otto stated with some glee.

"Save another one of the family." Deed muttered.

"None of that." Otto stated.

The next day over an expansive virtual display field…

"Wow, this is bigger than Riot Force's own." Nanoha stated in awe.

"Yeah, my team uses this for our training a few times, it is expensive though." Zest stated as he looked over to the group. "So what teams will be the first groups in?"

"Let's make it a three way." Subaru stated as she stretched. "Unless you feel too old for it."

"A three way…" Nanoha stated in surprise but gained a dark aura around her. "You asked for it."

"Megane?" Zest asked as he got a nod as well. "Then let's go!"

"Wait!" Fate shouted. "Who is on the teams?"

"Sein and I are not fighting." Tre stated as she grabbed Sein. "We will be the referees."

~Stick in the mud.~ Sein muttered.

~Schach, wanted me to teach you some patience.~ Tre stated back.

"My entire family." Nanoha stated to Fate. "You have a problem?"

"Nope." Fate replied as she floated next to Nanoha.

"Mine has Rio, Nove, and my family." Subaru stated.

"Hey, let's make it a four way." Quint stated as she arrived.

"Mom!" Subaru shouted in fear.

"Sorry Quint, but I want to fight you once more." Megane stated as she shrugged. "I'll take Einhart, Deici, and Corona."

"Awe…" Quint stated as she looked at who was left. "I'll take the lovebirds and the young maiden."

~Is it just me, or is the power scale for this match a bit off?~ Sein asked as she looked worried.

~I agree.~ Tre stated as she shivered.


	106. The Fourth Intervenes

As the battle began several explosions ripped through the air…

"Time to show everyone that we've improved." Otto stated as she caught sight of Caro. "Round two?" Otto asked as she landed near her.

"Yeah, this time I'm not going to need help!" Caro shouted as she vanished from sight only to blink as Otto did the same. "You've gotten faster."

"Fate worked with me on my speed." Otto stated as she floated above Caro. "Good night." Otto stated with a smirk.

"You know there is something you forgot." Caro stated as she tilted her head.

"What's that?" Otto asked but soon figured it out as she was knocked out of the air by Fried.

"I'm not alone, I can summon dragons." Caro stated as she walked over to Otto.

"Yeah, but you forgot who my mother is." Otto stated as she pulled out a green gem. "Shadow Heart Set Up!" Otto stated surprising Caro. "I never actually tried it yet." Otto stated as she wore a darker version of her mother's barrier jacket. "Try to keep up."

"HEY!" Caro shouted as she back flipped away narrowly dodging an attack. "I see… It improves your speed."

"Not only that." Otto stated as she leveled the staff at Caro. "Ray Storm."

[Ray Storm.] Shadow Heart stated as a green beam slammed into the area that Caro was at.

In a nearby area…

"Why are you still standing?!" Erio stated as his spear was locked in combat with another spear.

"You have some power behind those blows." Zest stated as he pushed Erio back.

"I'm not going to lose to someone today!" Erio stated as he started to push back.

"You are making it sound like you have a choice." Zest replied as they kept the struggle against each other.

On top of two roof tops…

"Mom, you can't beat me, now." Subaru stated as she sighed.

"I've heard that before." Quint stated with a smirk. "The last time we fought I won." Quint stated as she leaped into the air and came down with an axe kick.

"Huh, where did she go?" Quint stated surprised but was shocked further when she saw a kick heading right for her face. "Not bad you…" Quint started to say when she saw that Subaru wasn't standing on anything.

"Side effect of Wirbelsturm unison." Subaru stated. "It gave me the ability to fly."

"That's not fair!" Quint shouted as she black flipped and landed on a floating walkway.

"Well no one asked what else changed." Subaru stated as she settled into a stance. "Gear Exelion!"

"WHAT!" Quint shouted as she was punched by Subaru who had a frown on her face.

"Tea, I beat one member… Whoa!" Subaru stated as she dodged a scythe. "Hello Captain Fate." Subaru stated as she skid on the roof.

"You can fly now?" Fate asked as she smirked. "Nanoha is going to enjoy the fights later on."

"You bet." Subaru stated as she looked happy. "No holding back on my account."

"Same to you." Fate stated as she vanished from sight.

"Damn I forgot how fast you really are!" Subaru stated as she barely managed to dodge the attack.

"You've gotten faster…" Fate stated as she held her hand out. "Turn!"

"Huh… Bye!" Subaru stated as she descended quickly.

"Turn!" Fate replied.

"What the!" Subaru shouted as she fled into a building.

"Damn." Fate muttered as she lost sight of Subaru.

With Deed…

"Hi Nove?" Deed stated as she watched Nove take out Lutecia.

"Well, the little swordswoman finally shows her face." Nove stated as she looked at Deed. "Why didn't you attack while I was fighting her?"

"Would have been too easy." Deed stated as she stood up and held out two new swords. "Like them?"

"Wait… you got a device!" Nove asked as she backed up."

"Just like you did." Deed stated as she vanished from Nove's sight. "And just like yours, it was built from the data that they got from our Inherent Equipment."

"Just great…" Nove muttered as she was knocked out.

"MOM!" Deed shouted as Fate slammed into a wall nearby.

"Finally one of you two called me that." Fate stated as she stood up wobbly. "Watch out for Subaru. She has improved."

"Don't worry I'll heal you up." Deed stated as she started to heal.

"I thought Otto had healing spells." Fate asked.

"I learned one or two." Deed stated as Fate sighed.

"Well two for one." Subaru stated as she landed on the roof but frowned when she saw Nove. "I'll have to repay the favor."

"You think you can fight?" Deed asked as she settled to fight.

"Yeah." Fate stated as she readied to fight some more.

With the three kings, explosions were ripping the area apart…

"Stay down!" Vivio shouted as she backhanded Einhart while blocking Ixy.

"Why don't you!" Einhart muttered as she caught the hand and pulled but was stopped by a kick in the face by Ixy.

"We are too damn even." Ixy stated as they separated. "We… know how each of… us is going… to react."

"So?" Einhart asked as she caught her breathe.

"I think she trying to say that you three fighting is like a bad soap opera." Rose stated on a wall behind them all. "I mean, sure you guys were pretty powerful in your old lives, but that is nothing today!"

"Did she just call us old?" Ixy asked as she had a dark cloud over her head.

"Yes she did." Einhart replied with the same clouds.

"Let's take her out!" Vivio shouted as she leaped into the air for a straight punch.

"Predictable." Rose stated as she took a few steps back, but was blown further back by the shockwave it emitted as Vivio's fist hit the ground. "How…"

"You underestimated us." Vivio stated as she bolted at the other girl, but was shocked to get a kick to the face and then another kick.

"My sister is the fourth king you brats. Do you think she wouldn't teach me how to defend myself?" Rose chided as she looked annoyed.

"So she is." Einhart stated as she moved to another corner of the street.

"You might be the replacement heir but that doesn't mean we will hold back on you." Ixy stated as she looked from the final corner.

"Oh look, a Mexican standoff." Rose stated making the three younger girls blink. "At the moment none of us are on the same teams so we really can't trust one another."

"So what!" Vivio shouted as she looked annoyed. "This is for fun you know."

"Yeah, but it is a good way to train your body to fight." Rose replied as she looked at the girls. "And none of you will be able to beat me."

"Why you!" all three girls shouted as they all rushed at her at the same time causing her to flip over and jog to the other corner to see that the other three girls collide.

"Really now?" Rose stated as she soon found herself hit as Vivio appeared next to her but Vivio soon blocked another hit from Einhart and caused another major power struggle between the four of them.

On two distant rooftops…

"So Teana, you really think you can defeat me?" Nanoha asked as she looked at a monitor.

{Funny, I could ask you the same.} Teana retorted as Nanoha smiled.

"If you think you can defeat me; then try your best to survive." Nanoha stated as she tilted the monitor up and revealing a massive distorted space. "Take three guesses that is inside that area?"

{No… Guys be careful Nanoha's going to nuke the field!} Teana shouted as she spread her feet apart and held up Cross Mirage to the sky. {Starlight Breaker!}

"Starlight Breaker." Nanoha stated as both beams slammed into each other.

After the two blasts were over…

"Ouch…" Vivio stated as she felt her body refuse to move.

"What hit us?" Einhart asked as she had her face in Vivio's lap.

"Einhart you might want to move." Ixy stated as she lay on the ground on her back.

"Like your one to talk." Rose muttered as she leaned on a wall.

With Deed, Fate, and Subaru…

"Owe…" Subaru muttered as she struggled to move.

"You're out…" Fate muttered as she looked about.

"Thanks…" Deed stated as she knelt next to Fate. "I'll go check on Mother."

"Good girl." Fate stated as she sighed.

With Caro and Otto…

"I won but get knocked out by my mother's signature spell." Otto muttered as she looked at a crispy Caro.

"I hate you right now." Caro muttered.

With Zest and Erio…

"Why?" Erio asked.

"Instinct." Zest muttered as he sighed.

"Well got to see if there is anyone else left to fight…"

With Megane and Deici…

"Damn…" Deici muttered as she fell out of a hole with her shape.

"I know…" Megane muttered as she too fell out of one.

Rio and Corona…

"I wish this was simple." Rio stated as Corona walked away.

"Yeah… but I can't summon any golems right now as I'm spent." Corona muttered as she limped away.

On a rooftop…

"She got me…" Teana muttered as she looked surprised. "How…"

On a distant rooftop…

"She got me…" Nanoha muttered as she looked annoyed. "Great…"

"Mom, you okay?" Deed asked as she landed on the roof.

"I'll be better… I never thought that Teana could have hit me…" Nanoha muttered.

"You've been holding back…" Deed started to say but stopped. "Hi Erio, so you are the only survivor besides myself."

"It had to be you." Erio muttered as he sighed.

"Actually Corona survived the blasts." Nanoha muttered.

"Well, I'll take care of her after this." Both Deed and Erio stated as one. "You! You will not be able to beat me this time! Stop coping me!"

"Strada!" Erio shouted as he jumped into the air.

"Force Edge." Deed stated as she flipped one sword in hand so she was holding it reverse. "Takamachi ryuken…"

"Huh!" Erio stated surprised.

"Hurricane!" Deed stated as she appeared behind him and he landed on the ground hard. 'There that should…' Deed thought as she looked surprised as he stood back up. "That should have knocked you out."

"It nearly did." Erio stated as he turned to her. "But I managed to block most of the hits. Speed is a forte of mine."

"Bet Caro doesn't like that." Deed stated making Erio blush.

"Not that way!" Erio shouted as he paled as she vanished. "She got me." Erio muttered as he fell over.

"Yup… Never get mad at an insult." Deed stated as she dropped a sword. "He got me good, almost didn't notice it. Well now to take out the straggler."

Hours later…

"Every time…" Teana muttered as she lay on the ground staring at the sky. "Each and every time her team scratches a victory."

"Don't feel too bad." Subaru stated as she settled next to her. "I'm still having fits of laughter each time that the mighty Belkan Kings are defeated by a single spell."

"Laugh it up." Ixy muttered as she sat down near them. "It was annoying that nothing in Belka had that much fire power, save the Tome of the Night Sky."

"Wonder why?" Teana asked.

"Belka was more focused on the physical side of magic combat." Ixy stated as she flopped to her back. "Why!"

"Well you could enter the Intermid tournament." Subaru stated making Ixy looked at her.

"The what?" Ixy asked.

"A tournament for strike arts." Subaru stated. "Though they do allow other branches in."

"So how do I sign up?" Ixy asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"I'm sure my mom knows how." Subaru stated as she sighed. "For now let's just relax."

"By the way mom, where's Wirbelsturm?" Ixy asked.

"With the other Unison devices… she said it was important." Subaru stated as she felt the world at peace. "Did you have fun?"

"It was even fights with the other kings." Ixy stated before a massive grin appeared. "But I did have fun against them."

"Good." Subaru stated as she frowned. "I do wonder what Kyle Flyheight is doing."

"Yeah, no one has heard anything about him in the past few years." Teana stated. "Let's just hope he stays that way."


	107. Intermid Tournament Begins

Several months later…

"Hey Vivio." Ixy stated as she saw her friend. "I hope we don't end up in the same bracket."

"Why, you don't want to be knocked out too quickly?" Vivio replied with a smirk as Chris floated in the air behind her.

"No, I want to fight you in the actual tournament not the prelims." Ixy stated as she pulled out a card. "And if you watch my match, you'll understand why."

"So you are both here?" Vita asked as she walked up with a girl walking behind her.

"Why did we stop?" the girl asked as she saw the other girls. "You know them?"

"Yup… They are the daughters of my co-workers." Vita stated as she looked at the two. "I see that you are ready for the tournament."

"Yeah, all of Nove's students are here." Vivio stated making Vita's eyes widen. "Yup, three are here."

"Great, Miura better step up when you fight them." Vita stated making Miura's eyes widen.

"They're that tough?" Miura asked as she looked giddy.

"Down girl, yeah, but if you go against her." Vita stated as she pointed to Vivio. "You better just stop, unless you aren't using it."

"I don't plan on it, The Shroud of the King, isn't one that I can control. None of us can." Vivio muttered as she looked off to the side. "But it can be defeated."

"It can?" Vita asked surprised. "Are you sure you should be giving that information out?"

"Well you just told her that she shouldn't fight any of us." Vivio stated with a grin. "Now she wants to see if she can crack it."

"I see…" Vita stated as she walked away. "Don't lose the prelims."

After a short period in the waiting rooms…

"Contestant 625." A woman stated as Ixy stood up and stretched. "Good, head to ring five."

At the ring…

"I'm up against a little girl." A taller girl stated as she looked at Ixy.

"May I have your name?" Ixy asked as she didn't seem intimidated. "That way I know who I fought."

"Alice." The girl stated as she just stood there not even settling into a stance. "This will be over in one hit."

"I think not." Ixy stated with a grin. "Or you don't think you can take one."

"Begin!" The ref stated as Ixy just smiled as Alice charged right at her and swung a massive punch, which caused a small explosion.

"Is that all?" Ixy asked as she held the fist in her teen form.

"How… I've never had my hand caught like that?" Alice asked as she jumped back.

"You lose." Ixy stated as she appeared behind Alice and sent her airborne with a kick. "You aren't worth Lionheart." Ixy stated sadly before spinning on the spot kicking out sending Alice out of the ring. "Don't bother counting… she isn't getting back up."

"Who's not getting back up?" Alice asked as she got back into the ring, with the scoreboard revealing that Ixy sheared off three-fourths of the point total.

"Wow, you actually took that." Ixy stated with a smirk.

"I'll knock you off that high horse you got!" Alice shouted as she ran at Ixy once more swing her fist back and was doubled over.

"Sorry, but you are not the one I really want to fight." Ixy stated as Alice landed on the ground softly. "I don't think she is getting back up, anytime soon."

Inside with Nove's other students…

"Wow, Ixy has really improved." Rio stated but frowned when she saw that Einhart and Vivio were not watching. "What gives?"

"Ixy said that she was going to show something new." Vivio stated as she looked annoyed. "So far it was what we all have seen her already have done."

"Maybe it's because she found that her first opponent wasn't worth it." Miura stated as she looked at the group limping. "My first match is over…"

"You win?" Einhart asked as she frowned.

"Yeah… Barely…" Miura muttered. "Star Saber really helped."

"Do you think you will be able to fight in the second round prelims?" Vivio asked as she did look worried.

"Yeah, I'm just limping because the effects from my fight haven't let up yet." Miura replied.

"Sorry, Alice was not worth me pulling out my newest skill." Ixy stated as she walked up to the group in her child state. "It looks like you're up Vivio, don't lose."

"Like I would." Vivio retorted as she walked away.

"I wonder how much she improved from the group battles." Einhart stated making Ixy look at her.

"You don't know?" Ixy asked as she looked surprised.

"Haven't watched her train as I was training myself." Einhart stated as she looked at the screen. "I can tell you've improved, but can't place how."

"I for one don't want to say till I have to reveal it." Ixy stated as she watched Vivio win her fight. "She has improved."

"I saw." Einhart stated as Miura sighed.

"How come her opponent's hits never connected?" Miura asked.

"Saint Kaiser Shroud. All three of us have that effect, but hers is the strongest." Ixy stated. "If you manage to break through it, you might be able to win."

"Might?" Miura asked as she looked surprised.

"Yup, we could bypass each other's shroud with ease, but it takes us a bit. All it really is; is an added barrier between you and your target." Ixy stated as she shrugged.

"So that means I have to hit you hard and fast." Rio asked as she pointed that they will fight.

"I guess you will have to try your best Rio." Ixy stated as she sighed.

"You might have an added bonus defense but that is nothing to my duel elemental attacks." Rio stated as she smirked. "I'm going to take you down and knock you off that high horse you got on."

"I might need to reveal it on you." Ixy stated as she smiled. "Vivio will be surprised when she sees it."

"Surprised about what?" Vivio asked as she saw Ixy smiling. "Rio, make her have a work out and make her reveal that secret she has."

"You make it sound like I'm going to lose to her." Rio stated as she frowned.

"It's not like I think you will lose, you have a higher chance to." Vivio stated as Ixy sighed.

At the Saint Kaiser Church…

"Okay, Carim why did you ask me to be here?" Hayate asked as she looked at her friend.

"I have an idea on why you have been having those dreams, and this idea might solve that issue." Carim stated as she led Hayate into a windowless room. "Lie on that bed."

"I'm taken." Hayate stated as she huffed.

"I like you Hayate, but not in that way." Carim retorted. "Just get on that bed so I can start the plan to stop those dreams."

"Oh… I'm going to miss that tournament?" Hayate asked as Carim nodded. "I wanted to see how good Miura fought."

"She might lose to one of the kings that entered." Carim replied as she made sure that Hayate was fully on the bed. "Don't move till the procedure starts."

"Why?" Hayate asked.

"When it starts it will be very painful, it hasn't been tested before." Carim stated as she sighed.

"Will there be a healer when this is finished?" Hayate asked as Carim sighed.

"It should last roughly ten hours." Carim stated making Hayate's eyes widen. "After it starts the room is all yours."

"So I can move, but after what?" Hayate asked as she didn't like the thought of being in pain.

"After you start convulsing." Carim stated as she sighed. "I just hope it doesn't kill you."

"I hope it doesn't as well." Hayate replied as Carim left the room. "What is it about my dreams that freak people out now?"

Outside the room…

"Start it." Carim stated in a dead tone. "Hayate, forgive me…"

At the tournament…

"You two ready?" The judge asked as both girls nodded. "Begin!"

"Dodge this!" Rio shouted as she kicked at Ixy who ducked under the kick and went for an uppercut. "Twin Flame Dragon!" Rio stated as she twisted in air slashing with her other leg sending Ixy into the air and hit her a second time with a round house kick. 'Ouch… so that was the shroud.'

"Damn you broke through…" Ixy muttered as she stood up dusting herself off. "You pass." Ixy stated as she grabbed behind her and pulled out a folded up object.

"What is that?" Rio asked as it unfolded into a sword. "A weapon?"

"Ingvolt and I used swords in the past, only Olivia didn't." Ixy stated as she charged at Rio.

In the waiting room…

"Einhart… didn't Olivia break that?" Vivio asked making Einhart sigh.

"She must have gotten it fixed." Einhart muttered.

"Damn, I guess I have to break it this time." Vivio stated with a smirk.

"You have to get past me." Miura muttered.

Back in the ring…

"Slash of the South!" Ixy stated as she started to swing the blade and energy blades fired at Rio.

"What!" Rio stated as she dodged each blade but was caught off guard by Ixy kicking her in the face followed by two cuts, another roundhouse kick, and a rotating cut. "That was fast…" Rio stated as she was breathing hard.

"You dodged most of that attack." Ixy stated surprising Rio. "Flash of the King, was what I used at the end."

"You make it sound like you are holding back." Rio stated as she ran at Ixy somersaulted and kicked up. "Flame Lightning Cannon!" Rio shouted as she slammed another kick into Ixy who just seemed to fade away. "Huh?"

"Fake Silhouette." Ixy stated as she fired five rounds at Rio.

"A gun? Where's the sword?" Rio asked shocked that Ixy changed tactics on her.

"You'll see." Ixy stated as Ixy smiled like she was going to win. "Take this, Final strike!" Ixy stated as she flicked the gun and it folded out to a sword.

"Oh…" Rio muttered as Ixy spun on her heel and did an uppercut, followed by a roundhouse kick, then she followed that with two slashes, another roundhouse kick, being followed up with two shots, and finally she spun around kicking up sending Rio into the air.

"Time to end this!" Ixy stated as she braced herself as she aimed the gun. "Break Through!" A blackish-blue colored sphere started to gather at the end of it. "Divine!" Ixy smirked as Rio looked scared. "BUSTER!" Ixy stated as she was pushed back by the recoil but the beam slammed into Rio.

In the stands…

"She used my spell and she used our teacher's…" Teana muttered surprised.

"Vivio learned it…" Nanoha stated not as surprised but shocked to see it was just as powerful as Vivio's.


	108. Interrupted Tournament's Second Impact

Inside the ring…

"I'm not… out yet…" Rio stated after she landed, and she was slowly getting back to her feet. "I can…" Rio stated as she wobbled and fell to the ground out cold.

"If she managed to stay up she might have won…" Ixy muttered as she folded the gunblade and slid it into a hook on her back. "That was fun." Ixy stated with a small smile. 'I wouldn't have been able to do that a second time…'

"Winner by knock out, Ixpellia Lanster!" the judge stated making the crowd roar with glee.

In the waiting room…

"So you got it fixed." Vivio stated with a pointed stare.

"Yup… why you want to rebrake it?" Ixy asked as she smirked. "Not going to happen this time."

"She has to get past me for that." Miura muttered again, almost sulkily.

"Don't worry; they all are pretty powerful… Vivio's mom is one of the few that their personal shields fail on with no issue." Corona stated making Miura looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "Yeah, it does get annoying when they do get started fighting at their high end."

"I see…" Miura stated as she sighed and stood up. "I just have to pound it into Vivio then."

"That's the spirit." Corona stated as she also stood up. "I'm going to beat Einhart, or go down in flames." She stated the last part more to herself.

"Giving up now means that you will not win regardless." Miura stated as she looked at Vivio with a smirk. "She thinks that auto guard will protect her from everything?"

"Well, Vivio has mentioned that there are attacks that can penetrate it with ease." Corona stated making Miura looked inquisitive. "She never told me what type, but she made it out that it was powerful."

"I'll keep that in mind." Miura stated as a judge walked in.

"Stratos and Timil, you two are in the ring." The judge stated as he sighed. 'Two more new fighters are going to be showing everything to the upper levels.'

At the church…

"Ma'am, the levels of energy is nearing critical, we can't keep it at this level…" a church member stated as screams ripped into the air. "That didn't sound good."

"I know… I hope she forgives me." Carim stated as she looked at the door.

Inside the room…

"When I…" Hayate started to mutter as her body reacted to the pain going through her body made her scream again as her body flashed a bright white. "She will… never forget this…" Hayate stated as her eyes slowly closed but her body started to glow dark purple for a fraction of a second and it became pure white once more, then the light died and Hayate hadn't changed in how she stopped moving, all save a tear that slipped down her face.

Back at the tournament…

"Meet my golem." Corona stated as she managed to get it erected before Einhart could stop her. "Now Rocket Punch!" Corona ordered as it aimed at Einhart who just stared at it.

"Is that all?" Einhart asked making Corona mad.

"FIRE!" Corona shouted as one of the fists launched at Einhart, who just caught the fist rotated on the spot and let it go. "Ummm… that's not good…" Corona muttered as the golem exploded. "Well, I wasn't expecting to lose him so early." Corona stated as she dusted herself off. "Meet My Army!" Corona stated making Einhart look at her strangely.

"What army?" Einhart asked as the golem parts that remained in the arena started to gather into smaller golems. "OH…"

In the waiting room…

"Corona just lost." Ixy stated sighing.

"Why do you say that?" Miura asked as she saw that Einhart was outnumbered.

"One of my abilities is to create an army of Mirages that are hard to kill." Ixy stated as she sighed.

"So, I can wipe them out just as fast as I could in the past." Vivio muttered.

"Don't doubt that as I haven't used them in a long time." Ixy stated.

In the ring…

"You think an army will stop me?" Einhart asked as one of her eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah." Corona stated. "It was enough to stop Otto for a little while, and you don't focus on bombardment."

"You think this is enough to stop me?" Einhart asked again with her head down.

"Why are you asking the same question?" Corona asked as Einhart looked at Corona. "Oh crap…"

"I'll destroy every single one of these stupid mockeries!" Einhart shouted as she tore into the army utterly destroying a few and in a faster rate than Corona could make them.

'I'm losing a battle of attrition…' Corona thought as Einhart started to slow down, as the numbers had dropped too far. "Can we talk about this?"

"You lose." Einhart stated as she decked her teammate. "Numbers don't help against me."

In the stands…

"That was creepy." Nove stated as she sighed.

"Ya think?" Wirbelsturm stated as she glared at her master's sister.

"I don't think Einhart really wanted to fight an army." Deici stated as she pointed that Einhart was limping.

"Well she did drive into fifty golems at once." Wendy stated with a sigh. "Why can't there be normal mages?"

In the waiting room, just before the end of the fight.…

"Rinaldi and Takamachi." The judge stated making the two stand up from watching the screen and sigh. "I figured you two were watching that fight."

"Well we can find out who won later." Miura stated as she followed the judge.

"Yeah." Vivio stated as she followed suit.

In a different ring…

"Begin." The judge stated as both girls clashed into one another.

"Damn…" Miura muttered as she leaped away from Vivio. "That shroud is tough."

"I know." Vivio stated as she smirked. "Good luck on trying to pierce it."

"Don't need it." Miura stated as her leg guards opened up. "Sky Fang!" Miura shouted as she spun kicking outwards with a roundhouse.

'She isn't going to hit me at that range?' Vivio thought as she was blown out of the ring and slammed into the retaining wall. "How…" Vivio asked as she slid down to the ground.

"I figured that it protects you from harm, but it can't prevent the after effects." Miura stated as she readied for Vivio's counter attack.

"You found a hole in my defense." Vivio stated as she got back into the ring, before she was called out for it. "But that isn't going to help you." Vivio stated as she vanished from sight.

"Right there!" Miura stated as she blocked the blow. "You might be fast, but I had all four against me at once."

"Not bad." Vivio stated as she backed away from Miura but still in range of countering.

'I've got to break that shroud…' Miura thought as she smiled. 'It won't hurt to try…' Miura thought as Star Saber opened up once again. "Sword Drawing."

'That's the move that she won with in the prelims… she thinks she can beat me with it now?' Vivio thought as Miura rushed at her.

"Starbright Blade!" Miura shouted as she slammed her leg into the shroud and to Vivio's surprise it shattered, but it blew them both apart. "I broke through."

"That you did…" Vivio stated as they both stood up to reveal only one thousand points each. "I never thought I would see it broken like that. A single hit, you are good."

"Thanks." Miura stated as they both readied for another attack when the place shook. "What gives?" Miura asked as she saw that Vivio was looking about as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" a man's voice sounded off. "I've come to tell you that your days of rest are over, I, Kyle Flyheight, have decided to bring forth the cleanser of evil, and with it remove those that will bind the ways of those under them. You have two days to prepare for this, ta-ta. Oh and by the way, this is just a taste of what's to come." Kyle stated as a small army of tiny drones arrived and started to attack people.

"Mom!" Vivio shouted as she looked at the judge.

"Match cancelled." The judge stated as he rushed off to fend off some of the drones.

"Sacred Heart. Full Drive!" Vivio stated as she rushed into the fray.

"Well, Star Saber?" Miura asked.

[We can still fight.] Star Saber replied making Miura run into combat as well.

Inside an underground lair…

"Soon…" Kyle stated as he looked at the all the pieces of a puzzle in front of him. "Soon I'll be able to take over and make my research not a forbidden topic!" Kyle stated as he started to laugh.


	109. Fight in the desert

In the air above the city…

"Lucino, I want you to try to find his base." Harry ordered to a vid screen. "Also I want you to contact Carim, I want Hayate, and she wanted to do something for her."

{Understood, most of the fights at the tournament have moved out of the city.} Lucino reported as Harry sighed.

"Good, we need to stop this before it goes out of control." Harry stated as he looked off to the distance. "Also can you locate the other members of the division?"

{They're not with you?} Lucino asked.

"Well, Shamal tied up Hermione and Daphne and teleported away when the battle broke out and none of them are responding on why… I lost sight of the White Devil." Harry stated.

{She switched?} Lucino asked.

"She was watching Vivio's match when this happened." Harry deadpanned. "Also I can't seem to find any of the others."

{That isn't good.} Lucino stated as she looked surprised. {I found it. I'll give you the coordinates when I have it triangulated.}

"Good, and if you can send them to Nanoha and Fate." Harry stated as he looked off to the distance.

{I'll also send it to Hayate.} Lucino stated.

With a small group of fighters…

"There's no end of these." Miura stated as she kicked another drone away.

"They are thinning." Einhart stated as she looked tired.

"Actually, they are retreating." Vivio stated as she looked about.

"I can see why." Ixy stated as she looked about. "You guys follow the drones; I can take this guy alone." Ixy stated with a smirk. "This place brings back a lot of bad memories for me."

"You caught it too?" Einhart asked as she smiled. "Go ahead."

"Wait, why?" Miura asked as Vivio and Einhart grabbed her arms and started to follow the drones. "Ixy!"

When the guy arrived…

"You should have ran off like your friends did." The guy stated with amber eyes.

"Really?" Ixy asked as she placed her free hand to her chest and pulled out an orb. "It has been a long time since I called them myself."

"Doctor Flyheight gave me an anti summoning field IS, so summoning can't work around me." The guy stated as he started to laugh but was shocked to see Ixy still smiling.

"I never said I was going to summon anything." Ixy stated as the ground shock. "When you battle someone with knowledge of the past, you should know that we stand on one of the bloodiest battle sites of the Belkan Unification War." Ixy stated as she gained a dark blue aura. "I'm the Dark King of Galea, and my servants are the Mirages."

"I told you before you can't summon around me!" The guy stated as the ground vibrated again. "You keep that up and that device will blow up just like the last one that tried to force it."

"I said it once, I'm not summoning, I'm raising the dead." Ixy stated as the orb glowed and the ground cracked as people started to emerge from the cracks. "There's a good reason I told them to leave… I still can't control all of them; they will attack everything around me regardless, as long as I hold this." Ixy stated as she placed it to her chest. "You have no chance. Get rid of him." Ixy ordered as more bodies emerged from the ground in a torrent of black ooze.

"You leave me no choice then! To stop this I have to kill you!" The guy shouted as he rushed at her but fifteen Mirages appeared between the two. "Get out of my way!" He shouted as he punched one's head clean off, making Ixy smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Boom." Ixy stated as the body, without a head, just exploded sending him flying. "Mirages are tricky, they explode when defeated, and they also can explode on my command." Ixy stated as she signaled with her sword at him and two mirages rushed at him but right as they reached him they shot each other and exploded. "You are beneath me." Ixy stated as she switched her gunblade to its gun mode and shot at him while he was dealing with the mirages.

With Harry…

{Sir, I just picked up several Class One Lost Logia… just like that case that Ixy was found in.} Lucino stated making Harry look at her.

"Say that again?" Harry ordered.

{I detected several Class One Lost Logia; the signal is the same as the case that Ixy was found in.} Lucino stated as the data appeared on another screen.

"She might have used the orb, where at?" Harry asked as he saw the explosions off in the distance. "Never mind, it looks like she can handle it."

{Sir?} Lucino asked.

"Record it, but not who was the source." Harry stated with a smirk. "I have a Class One as well."

{Understood.} Lucino stated as the screen dropped.

'Good luck Ixy.' Harry thought as he flew around the site.

In the battle…

"You brat…" The guy stated bleeding heavily and had wires sticking out of his body. "I'll make you pay!"

"Wow, you managed to take out a hundred Mirages." Ixy stated not looking scared of the situation.

"And that was all you called out." The guy stated making Ixy grin. "What is it?"

"Who said it was over?" Ixy asked as hands pushed out of the ground. "I never said how many I summoned. Just that you managed to defeat one hundred of them."

"You mean…" The guy stated as Ixy aimed at the ground and pulled the trigger.

"Goodbye nameless warrior, and pray that I never come back here." Ixy stated as a blackish-blue ball formed and fired causing a massive explosion to happen and utterly destroy the guy she was fighting. "That's enough, go back to sleep my loyal zombies." Ixy stated as she walked away from the crater. "That was fun."

With the others…

"Why did you leave her like that?" Miura asked as the other two finally let her go.

"We know what she is capable of." Vivio stated as she settled into a fighting stance. "Einhart, please."

"Alright, don't get over your head." Einhart stated as she grabbed Miura and started to run. "I want to fight you after all this is done though!"

"I'm sure that Ixy feels the same." Vivio stated as she grabbed a punch. "You are fast."

"How…" The guy stated looking surprised that she caught his fist.

"You." Vivio stated as she smiled. "Are." She stated as she pulled him closer. "TOO." She stated as she planted a foot down and spun. "SLOW!" Vivio shouted as she tossed him into the air and planted her other foot down and started to gather energy to her hands. "Divine BUSTER!" Vivio shouted as she fired off her rainbow beam.

"That was nice of you." The guy stated looking uninjured from the blast.

"How?" Vivio stated as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I tell you, you did just insult me?" The guy stated as he smirked.

'Wait… he must be a combat cyborg… like my sisters.' Vivio thought as she smiled. "You have two ISs."

"How did you figure that out?" The guy asked as he took a step back.

"One of them deals with speed, and the other… is the one that saved you from my mother's spell." Vivio stated.

"Good guess." The guy stated. "I'm known as…" He started to say but had Vivio driving her fist into his gut followed by an uppercut.

"I don't care." Vivio stated as he landed on the ground but got to his feet. "This might take awhile."

"As I was saying, I'm Model F." F stated as he looked annoyed.

"F?" Vivio asked as she tilted her head and was shocked to see her shroud appear.

"What is this!" F asked behind her.

"Oh that… nothing you need to worry about." Vivio stated as she kicked him back. "You need a reality check." Vivio stated as her fists glowed.

"Oh I'm so scared of glowing fists." He stated as he dropped all pretenses of guarding.

"So that's what the second one does." Vivio stated as the glow disappeared. "Thanks." Vivio stated as she vanished and appeared beating his gut like a drum.

"So fast…" F muttered as she drove him back with the repeated blows at such a high speed that he just stopped reacting to the hits.

"As I said… you were too… slow…" Vivio stated as she stopped punching his body and it fell. "That… took… too… long." Vivio muttered as she started to follow her friend's footsteps.

With Miura and Einhart…

"Oh great…" Einhart muttered as three combat cyborgs were waiting for them.

"Oh great indeed." The one in the middle chided right as a storm appeared. "Odd."

"Einhart, where is she?" Subaru asked as she landed.

"She asked us to continue on while she took on one of their friends." Einhart replied as she settled into a stance.

"Leave." Subaru stated in a cold tone. "I can take care of this one."

"One?" Einhart asked.

"There is only one cyborg standing there. I should know." Subaru's amber eye narrowed. "The wind can't be tricked."

"You are Model B… why do you fight our creator?" the one in the middle asked in shock.

"My name is Subaru Lanster, not model whatever." Subaru stated as her left knuckle started to rotate and a whirlwind started to form. "Why are you two still standing here, I can't keep you two safe and fight this one."

"Let's go." Einhart stated as she took off running followed by Miura.

"Be careful, Subaru." Miura stated as she took off running.

"Why are you not mad about ditching her like you were about the other two?" Einhart asked.

"I spared with her once and got my ass beat." Miura stated as the storm started to get worse. "Ummm… is that supposed to happen when a unison device merges?"

"I think hers is special." Einhart stated as she noticed it was centered on Subaru. "In fact I think Ixy might be a better person to ask."

With Subaru…

"So you can see through my IS." The Combat Cyborg chided as the two fakes vanished. "Too bad, that was my second IS." The guy smirked as he pointed his finger at her and acted like he fired a gun.

'What was that?' Subaru thought as she was blown back and slammed into a bolder. "Okay…" Subaru stated as he pointed at her again and acted like he fired but she kicked out as her wing road appeared and nothing happened. 'I see… it only works on biological targets.' Subaru thought as she smiled. ~Luft?~

~Good to go, planning on wiping the floor with this guy?~ Wirbelsturm asked as Subaru leaped into the air and then flew high into the air.

"Running isn't going to help!" The guy shouted as fifteen cartridges landed near him.

"ONE SHOT IS ALL IT IS GOING TO TAKE!" Subaru shouted as an extremely large blue sphere was forming in the storm. "Storm…" Subaru stated behind him.

"How did you…" was all he got to say before she kicked him into the air.

"Phantom…" Subaru stated as she pulled her right fist back and another blue sphere appeared.

"What is she doing?" He shouted as he realized he was between her and the giant one.

"BREAKER!" Subaru shouted as she blasted the sphere she had on her knuckle sending him into the other one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the guy shouted right as he impacted the bigger one that exploded taking the storm with it, which the storm just reappeared after a short period.

"That was the first time it didn't blow up in my face." Subaru muttered as she laughed. "Nanoha will freak if she saw it."

"I'm already annoyed by it Su." Another voice stated behind her. "When where you going to tell me about this variation of MY STARLIGHT BREAKER!."

"Sorry Tia…" Subaru stated as she backed away from the angry red head.

"GET BACK HERE!" Teana shouted as she chased Subaru.

'Why did I have to agree to be her unison device?' Wirbelsturm thought in the unison space.


	110. Kyle's Base

At the location that Lucino gave…

"Harry." Nanoha stated as she saw Harry land. "This is the location that Lucino gave us, but there is nothing here."

"Odd." Harry stated as he looked at the sky. "Have you seen Hayate?"

"No." Fate stated as she kicked a rock and they all fell into a hole.

"Thanks Fate." Nanoha deadpanned as they all floated to the floor. "You nearly scared the life out of me."

"Well at least you are out of Devil Mode." Fate muttered.

"What was that?" Nanoha asked as she looked annoyed.

"Nothing." Fate replied as she looked about.

"Three paths…" Harry stated as he sighed. "We each take one."

"You okay with going alone?" Nanoha asked as Einhart and Miura landed on top of them. "Stratos…"

"Sorry." Einhart stated as she got off of Nanoha. "I'll go with Tio's creator."

"Hey!" Miura shouted as she looked at one of her teachers. "I wanted to protect him; he taught me some of my combat skills!"

"You both can follow." Harry muttered as he sighed. "Fate and Nanoha can take care of themselves."

"Alright." The other four people in the hall stated as one and two went into another tunnel than the other three.

"Alright, I have two important rules for you two." Harry stated as he looked at the two girls. "If I say run, do it. Second, under no circumstance interrupt me from casting."

"I understand." Einhart stated as her fist clenched. "I'll abide by your rules."

"I know that it will be hard for you to do, Einhart, but do remind yourself, I know how to lead at the moment." Harry stated as he patted her head. "Let's go."

At the church…

"What's taking them so long?" Zwei muttered as she floated in the air holding Skyline.

[Anomalie hat entdeckt, Meister in Gefahr.] Skyline stated surprising Zwei.  _ **(Anomaly discovered, master in danger.)**_

"Say what!" Zwei nearly shouted. "How can she be in danger here?"

[Meister braucht Hilfe, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.] Skyline replied making Zwei look conflicted.  _ **(Master needs aid, I need your aid.)**_

"If we get caught it's your fault." Zwei muttered as she floated over to a vent. "Icy Dagger." Zwei stated as she broke the vent. "I hope you are incorrect about her being in danger."

[Ich stimme überein.] Skyline stated making Zwei sigh.  _ **(I agree.)**_

"I don't get you sometimes." Zwei muttered as she saw Hayate lying on the floor not moving. "Master… well you were right…" Zwei stated as she broke the ventilation cover and floated over to her master. "I've never seen her like this before…" Zwei stated as Skyline flashed and Hayate glowed. "Master?"

"Rein…" Hayate asked as she slowly got up. "You came…"

"Skyline prompted me to." Zwei replied as Hayate looked at her devices with her head tilted.

"It worked… I didn't believe it…" Hayate stated as she slowly got to her feet but then collapsed. "Odd… Oh…" Hayate grabbed her head in pain. "Arrgh!"

"Master!" Zwei shouted as she dropped Skyline. "Unison IN!"

Back at Kyle's base…

"Ah how nice, you didn't fall into any of my traps." Kyle stated as he looked at the three officers and the two young girls. "You see, I had this entire plan thought out when Jail betrayed me to the TSAB."

"Jail did what?" Fate asked as she looked surprised.

"He didn't like the fact that I used his research on Combat Cyborgs without his permission. I figured it out, he was jealous of my superior intellect." Kyle stated as he walked on a platform.

"Why now?" Nanoha asked as she aimed at him.

"Why not, none of the reasons I chose not to attack are in my way." Kyle stated as he smiled. "And I'm going to destroy the TSAB and take over!"

"Not if I can help it." Nanoha stated as a pink sphere started to form. "Divine."

[Divine Buster.] Raising Heart stated as the rings formed around the staff.

"Buster!" Nanoha stated as she felt the recoil but was stunned when it through him.

"I bet you didn't see that coming?" Kyle asked as he started to laugh like a loon. "By the way, I got rid of the more powerful members of my opposition so easily."

"We have to get out of here!" Harry stated as the five ran for the exit.

Back in the desert…

"Tia, we have some company." Subaru stated as she stopped running.

"I know." Teana stated as she chasing Subaru. "Who is it?"

"Can't tell." Subaru replied.

"Worried about me, my little model?" A voice stated before laughing but stopped when Subaru didn't react. "How?"

"What?" Subaru asked as she looked at Teana. "Why is he surprised?"

"That code should have shut you down?" Kyle stated making Subaru's eyes widen.

"So that's what Jail meant…" Subaru stated as she settled into her stance. "It won't work on either of us."

"Damn that Jail…" Kyle stated as he looked at her again. "A unison device as well, this is something that was unforeseen."

"Well if you didn't attack the train that had her in the shipment this would never have happened." Subaru replied as her eyes narrowed. "He got away."

"What, he still here." Teana stated as she pointed at Kyle.

"Watch." Subaru stated as she punched Kyle and he a bunch of nanites fell to the ground. "Thanks to my unison I can see the wind currents and they were flowing through him after his little tantrum. That and my IS is their weakness."

{Stars 3 and 4, finally I got into contact with you two.} Lucino stated as she looked worried. {Kyle's signature is everywhere… I can't figure out his goal.}

"Divide and conquer, the Riot Force is the biggest threat to him." Subaru stated as she sighed. "Unison Cancel…" Subaru stated right before she fell unconscious.

{What happened?} Lucino asked.

"Wirbelsturm drains her easily, she just needs to rest. We will be ready soon." Teana replied as she cut the link. "What really happened?"

"Subaru needed a break; we've been Unisoned for five hours." Wirbelsturm stated as she shrank into her smaller size. "As do I."

"Great…" Teana muttered.

With the other two kings…

"It's this way." Vivio pointed at the smaller foot prints.

"No this way." Ixy pointed at another set of prints.

"Why you…" Both girls stated as one before turning away from the other in anger.

"Would you two stop that?" Vita stated as she landed between the two. "I got orders to take you back to the beach house."

"Why, we can help?" Vivio asked.

"Orders, Nanoha needs to know you are safe." Vita stated as she picked up both girls, and flew off.

In a unison space…

"I see." A dark mass stated as it floated to Zwei.

"A darkness?" Zwei asked as she looked at it, but it slowly shaped into a dark copy of herself.

"Not really." The dark Zwei stated as they floated in the space.

"Then what are you?" Zwei asked as she prepared to fight.

"I'm not here to fight, in fact…" the Dark Zwei stated as it smirked. "I'm the reason you were created in the first place."

"What!?" Zwei asked shocked.

"I allow your master to Unison with the original Reinforce, just by contact." Dark Zwei stated making Zwei narrow her eyes.

"Yet I never seen you here before." Zwei stated as she looked at the dark mirror.

"I was pretty much asleep, and unlike you I can't exist out of our master." Dark Zwei stated with a small frown. "Not because I'm evil, I have no body to return to."

"No body?" Zwei asked as she looked sad.

"I'm been attached to her well before she was born in this universe." Dark Zwei stated. "You want to know the truth?"

"What do you mean this universe?" Zwei asked.

"Those false memories that you think they are, are her memories of a different life." Dark Zwei stated as Dark Zwei started to grow. "And I'm not exactly you."

"Eins… but how…" Zwei asked.

"Harry… he wasn't in her previous life…" Reinforce stated but still had the dark glow about her. "I'll show you everything." Reinforce stated as she touched Zwei's shoulder. "And prepare for the worse."


	111. Hayate's Dark Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dark chapter.

In the Unison space…

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Zwei screamed as the memories slammed into her.

_Flashback…_

"I can't believe that someone thought dead resurfaces and attacks a base." Hayate muttered to her friends.

"Neither can I." Fate stated as they were all flying to the location. "It seems too farfetched."

"Don't dwell on it." Nanoha stated as they landed and saw the damage. "What did this?"

"I did." Kyle stated as he started to laugh, as the rest of Special Defense Force got there. "Ah… One of the type zeros."

"What of it?" Subaru asked as looked at him.

"Worried about me, my little model?" Kyle stated making Subaru stiffen. "Attack them." He ordered as Subaru's eyes had no life in them.

"What the?" The three aces shouted as Subaru spun around decking Teana through a wall.

"Right now, Fate you and Nanoha go after him. I'll help the rest deal with Subaru… I hope that we can take her down without killing someone." Hayate ordered as she looked at the fight taking place.

"Su…" Teana stated as she limped to her friend. "Stop…" Teana stated as she grabbed Subaru from behind. "Erio…" Teana started to say. ~Take us both out.~

~What?~ Erio asked as Hayate's eyes widened.

~If you won't I will!~ Teana shouted as she pinned Subaru's arms to her side. "Cross… Fire..." Teana stated as hundreds of orbs appeared around them. "SHOOT!"

"TEA!" Subaru shouted as the explosion died. "You reckless fool…" Subaru stated as she had massive amounts of damage. "Go on… I'm useless with you guys, if I get anywhere near him again…" Subaru stated as they got the message. "Don't worry about me…"

"Or me…" Teana stated as she coughed. "I'm not fit for battle at the moment."

"Don't talk." Subaru stated as she coughed. "We'll be fine."

"I'll have Shamal come and heal you two." Hayate stated as the other three left.

"How much longer?" Teana asked.

"Not long… You?" Subaru replied.

"Same." Teana replied as she frowned. "You know, this sucks…"

"Don't talk…" Subaru stated as she pulled Teana's limp body to her. "I want to savor this as long as we can…"

"Oh…" Teana stated as she smiled. ~Well at least this won't strain my body.~

"Yeah…" Subaru stated as she looked at the sky. "I broke my promise…"

~Ixpelia?~ Teana asked as she saw Subaru cry.

"Yeah…" Subaru replied as both of their eyes closed at the same time.

"It was right here Zafira." Shamal stated as she landed and saw the two. "My god…"

"We should have left right after them." Zafira stated as he looked at Shamal.

"We can't do anything for them…" Shamal stated as she frowned. "Let's catch up to the rest.

With the rest of the party…

~I see… That's another crime that has to be added to the list.~ Hayate stated as she looked annoyed.

"So how are they?" Caro asked as Hayate sadly smiled.

"They aren't in pain." Hayate replied without actually answering the question. "Nanoha, he isn't getting far is he?"

"It like he is trying to lead us to somewhere." Nanoha replied as they saw him enter a cave.

"Caro, you and Erio stay out here and relay this location to the ground forces." Hayate ordered. "Kyle has a lot of things to answer for."

"Alright." Caro stated as she looked at Erio. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"That's the spirit." Hayate stated as the group of five continued on.

Further in…

"So how are Subaru and Teana?" Fate asked Hayate froze. "You didn't answer Caro's question."

"They didn't make it." Hayate stated as she looked down. "I didn't want to break the other member's spirits."

"We know you too well." Nanoha stated as she looked down the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel…

"Guys…" Fate stated as she looked at the tunnel exit. "Why didn't you come through?"

"The entrance way was set for certain magical signatures, Testarossa." Kyle stated as he sat on an elaborate chair.

"So why was mine one?" Fate asked as she held Bardiche ready.

"Actually it was mine." Another person stated as she walked into the room.

"A…A….Alicia?" Fate asked in shock.

"You look like me, Kyle who is she?" Alicia asked.

"I forgot to tell you Alicia, before your mother past away she made a clone of you, it was supposed to have been a surprise for you." Kyle lied tactfully.

"So she looks younger than me though." Alicia stated as she held up two different swords.

"Kyle's lying to you!" Fate shouted. "She created me to be you, she thought she lost you!"

"Kyle told me that mother allowed him to tutor me in combat and magic." Alicia stated as her eyes narrowed at Fate. "Why are you calling my mother a liar?"

"I'm not, I'm calling him a liar." Fate stated as she pointed her device at Kyle. "Isn't that right, Dr. Flyheight? Precia Testarossa hated your guts, so why would she allow you to teach her daughter."

"What?" Alicia stated in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"If mother was going to let anyone teach you it would have been Jail Scaglietti." Fate stated as she readied for anything.

"She was friendly with someone named Dr. Scaglietti." Alicia muttered to herself. "Kyle! You lied to me!" Alicia shouted as she threw one of her swords at a control panel. "I don't trust you… but you are me right?" Alicia asked.

"In little ways." Fate stated as she looked at Kyle who started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"This." Kyle stated as he pulled out a gun and shot Alicia right in the head. "She was so trusting that she never figured I didn't teach her how to cast a simple barrier."

"You…" Fate stated as she looked livid when she looked at Kyle. "You… Monster…" Fate stated as she vanished and appeared above him with a scythe blade already formed. "DIE!"

"You first." Kyle stated as leaped back and leveled the gun and fired. "That's four, I need one more…" Kyle stated as he picked up a shield like object next to the chair.

"I'm not dead yet." Fate stated as she stood back up with a large red splotch on her right side of her torso. "You missed." Fate chided but was shocked to see him aim and fire again blowing her off the upper deck and next to her sister.

"I did, did I." Kyle muttered as he smiled. "Who's next?"

"Fate… Fate… Come on…" Nanoha shock the blonde that owns the house with her.

"Fire Dragon!" Signum shouted as she looked at Kyle and smirked. "Flash!" Signum stated as she swiped the air in front of her and a flame line launched forward.

"How quaint." Kyle stated as he put the shield on his left hand and raised it to the attack and the attack dispersed. "A program thinks it can take out a real mage?"

"I respected Testarossa." Signum stated as she sliced at Kyle surprising him with her persistence. "I'm going to take you down."

"And then what?" Kyle asked as he blocked Laevatein with the shield and then sent her back to the lower floor.

"Signum…" Nanoha stated making Signum look at the red head. "Protect Hayate."

"What are you planning to do?" Signum asked.

"Blaster three." Nanoha stated as Signum was pushed away from her. "Raising Heart, bring out Fortress." Nanoha ordered as a large shield, a medium shield, and a small one appeared. "Sorry Shamal…" Nanoha stated as she started to float. "Divine." Nanoha stated as she aimed Raising Heart and the medium shield of Fortress at Kyle. "But… he deserves this…" Nanoha stated as she frowned. "BUSTER!" Nanoha shouted as the two beams erupted and crashed right into his shield. 'Why won't it break?' Nanoha thought as five more impacted against it. "BREAK DAMN IT!"

"Stressing your body like that can't be good you know." Kyle stated as he just stood there not even flinching at the impact that was shredding the area around him. "I mean with your condition it is a matter of time for you to die suddenly from this."

"I know that!" Nanoha stated surprising Hayate. "Shamal told me years ago about the side effects of the Blaster System!" Nanoha stated as blood started to trickle out of her mouth. "But I don't care anymore; I never got the chance to tell her!" Nanoha stated as the large shield floated and aimed at him. "Break Through!" Nanoha shouted as another beam slammed into the shield.

"Wow, so much fire power, and each one is shortening your life." Kyle stated as he didn't even look fazed. "I got to admit that the Al-hazardains make great devices."

"That's a lost logia?" Hayate asked as she looked at her friend. "So be it. Vita, break it." Hayate stated as Vita looked at her. "Don't worry go for it above."

"Oh." Vita stated as she leaped into the air and landed on a red Belkan array. "Zerstörungsform." Vita stated as her hammer morphed. "Zerstörungshammer!" Vita shouted as she took a back swing than spun around bringing the hammer for an overhead swing.

"Huh?" Kyle stated as he looked surprised to see the hammer fall onto his location shattering the shield thus allowing Nanoha's blasts to hit him.

"Wow, talk about overkill." Vita stated as she landed and checked on Nanoha. "That's not good…" Vita stated as she watched Nanoha collapse and hit the floor.

"Shamal!" Hayate shouted as she rushed to her friend.

"Don't bother…" Nanoha muttered. "I pushed it too far…" Nanoha muttered as she rolled over. "I just wished I had your recovery power."

"Nanoha…" Hayate stated as she had tears in her eyes. "Don't…"

"Sorry, I guess I'll be with Fate… we'll wait for you." Nanoha stated and sighed but right after the room shuddered.

"Signum, grab the blondes, Vita…" Hayate ordered as she looked at her other friend. "We'll both carry her."

"Kay." Vita stated as they left the place.

Outside…

"Do you think something bad has happened?" Caro asked as Shamal and Zafira arrived. "Is Subaru and Teana okay?"

"Not my place to say." Shamal replied as the ground vibrated. "What's going on?"

~Move back!~ Hayate ordered as they followed the directions.

"Fate!" Erio shouted as he saw Fate and another Fate in Signum's arms. "Why is there two Fates?"

"Never mind?" Signum stated as Hayate and Vita just exited with Nanoha's body.

"Caro, take Erio, and them to where we left Subaru and Teana." Hayate ordered before taking a deep breath. "And then head back to base." Hayate stated as she brought up a vid screen. "Caro and Erio Limiters locked."

"HEY!" Erio and Caro both shouted as one.

"GO! You are not able to fight what I just detected." Hayate stated as she had tears in her eyes. "I just watched them get beaten I'm not about to lose the rest of my squad to heroics." Hayate stated as she opened another window. "Carim, please release me."

{What, why?} Carim asked as a large plume of dust exploded behind Hayate.

"That's why; I'm not strong enough limited." Hayate stated as she sighed and looked off in the distance seeing Caro and Erio fly off. "I'm not sure what it is, but it is powerful."

{You know what you are asking for?} Carim asked as she felt the church shake. {Wait that shockwave was felt here!} Carim looked scared. {Okay, Hayate, don't be reckless.}

"I'm not reckless, just stubborn." Hayate stated as she closed the window. "If you four want you can run." Hayate stated as she looked at her knights.

"We are you shield." Zafira stated as he and Shamal floated near her.

"And Sword." Signum stated as Vita nodded.

"We will stand by you, regardless of the danger." Vita stated as she looked at the dust cloud and frowned when a man walked out of it.

"Finally." The guy stated as he floated in the air and looked at the group. "Ah, the Tome of the Night Sky." He stated making the group look surprised. "But something is off." He stated as he smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm called many things but I like the VerdenBlåser name that the people of Al-Hazard gave me." VerdenBlåser stated as he laughed.  _ **(World Blower)**_

"Where did you come from?" Hayate asked as she gripped her staff.

"The stupid people of Al-Hazard used what was left of their technology to seal me… ME… inside a stupid shield then separated it into fragments and hid them far away from each other that I couldn't just pull them together myself." VerdenBlåser stated in anger.

"Well you are causing a dimension distortion just by being here." Hayate stated as she noticed the cracks forming on the planet's surface. "We need you to cease and desist."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, I'm finally free and I'm going to start to rid this universe of life before moving to the next." VerdenBlåser stated as Hayate narrowed her eyes.

"So be it." Hayate stated as she looked at VerdenBlåser. "Resound Horn of the End!" Hayate stated as she pointed her staff at VerdenBlåser. "Ragnarök!" Hayate shouted as the three beams slammed into him, or appeared to have hit him.

"Is that all?" VerdenBlåser asked as he looked annoyed.

"How…" Hayate asked shocked that one of her more powerful spells was rendered useless.

"I can't be hurt by anything weaker than I." VerdenBlåser chided as he flexed his hand and a fireball appeared. "Goodbye Mage of the Night Sky!" VerdenBlåser stated as he tossed it at her.

"Not if we have anything to say about that!" Shamal stated as a portal opened up and the fireball went in. "You say nothing weaker than yourself huh?" Shamal stated as she opened another portal and the fireball exited heading for him.

"Smart move…" VerdenBlåser stated as the ball exploded against him but revealed no damage. "But it will take more than one shot to hurt me.

"Fly! My Falcon!" Signum shouted as she aimed her bow at him.

[Sturmfalken.] Laevatein stated as an arrow was launched at VerdenBlåser.

"Surprising." VerdenBlåser stated as it impacted clouding his vision. "Annoying little bugs." VerdenBlåser stated as the dust cleared and stopped a hammer the size of a 747 with one hand. "Be gone!" VerdenBlåser shouted as black bolts riddled up the hammer slowly melting it.

"What!" Vita shouted as she let Graf Eisen go and watched the hammer get vaporized.

"As I said be gone!" VerdenBlåser stated again as he grabbed Signum by her throat and they watched in shock as she just exploded. "I'm just getting started."

"No… no way…" Hayate muttered shocked that her most powerful knight just fell in one shot. "Unreal…"

"Shall I demonstrate my power some more?" VerdenBlåser asked as he looked about. "Ah… that should do it." VerdenBlåser stated as he summoned another fireball and tossed it into the air and it grew and continued to grow and fly off into the distance.

"Where did you send it?" Hayate shouted as she looked at him.

"To the nearest populated area." VerdenBlåser replied casually. "There is no where that I can't destroy."

"I'll try to stop it." Zafira stated as he disappeared.

"No… Zafira!" Hayate shouted near hysterics. "You Bastard!"

"You should be happy; he managed to stop half of it on his own." VerdenBlåser stated as he looked at her. "You are now down to limited resources. What could you possibly do to me now?"

"You have no idea…" Hayate muttered as she stood up. "I need you two to buy me time."

"Master?" Vita asked as she looked at Hayate's eyes and flinched. "I don't like that look."

"Don't worry; you will not see it again." Hayate stated as she started to flip the pages of the tome. "No matter how much the tech division and the Church try to remove this spell from the tome it keeps popping in."

"Oh, a major spell?" Vita asked as she sighed. "I'm limited in combat without a… Laevatein…" Vita shouted as she flew down and picked up the sword. "Will you allow me to use you?"

[Nur in dieser Schlacht.] Laevatein replied making Vita sigh.  _ **(Only in this battle.)**_

"That's just fine." Vita stated as she flew up. "I'm not that skilled with a blade… But I'll have to make do."

"Go…" Hayate stated as she found the spell. "I pray that this stops him…" Hayate stated as she had a sad look. "I'm sorry Vita, this might be the last time you see me." Hayate stated under her breath. "Times chance has came and passed by." Hayate stated as her array appeared. "Ripple in the essence of a golden light." Hayate stated as the array started to turn bright gold. "I pledge that all things must Urrghh…" Hayate stated as Laevatein pierced her left side right where her heart would be. "Must…" Hayate continued as she looked at VerdenBlåser with a smile. "Join with that of a shiny… Bright… sky." Hayate continued as if she didn't get hit. "Collapse and break into the darkness… Of the light's prison." Hayate stated as the golden array brightened by five levels.

"How can you be still casting?" VerdenBlåser asked as he looked at her. "That was a deathblow.

"My life as payment… I offer something in return." Hayate stated making VerdenBlåser look frightened by the spell. "Disappear! Reign of the Dark Shadow! Giant Gallow's Trade!" Hayate shouted as the golden glow her array had cracked and fell apart.

"Ha, your spell failed!" VerdenBlåser shouted as he started to laugh as he then noticed a cloud start to spin and disappear. "What sort of trickery is this?"

"That…" Hayate stated as she coughed up some blood. "Is Giant Gallow's Trade…"

"What!?" VerdenBlåser shouted as the world looked like it was being swallowed into a small hole.

"You left me no choice…" Hayate stated as she looked at VerdenBlåser. "If you had left I wouldn't have cast this."

"I never leave a planet without destroying it first!" VerdenBlåser shouted as he then noticed that only he and Hayate remained, but then he felt a tug and was pulled into the vortex. "I'll be back!"

"Now, my turn…" Hayate stated as the hole closed up leaving her in a black world. "Hey!"

"You know Master, I never thought you would ever cast that." Reinforce stated making Hayate spin around.


	112. The Secret of the Spell

"Reinforce!" Hayate shouted as she walked to her old unison device. "I died?"

"Not yet." Reinforce replied as she walked up and pulled the sword out of Hayate's chest. "You need to make a choice."

"A choice?" Hayate asked as she looked down.

"Well you can allow yourself to die? Or…" Reinforce stated making Hayate look up. "Or, you can choose to redo your life but that needs another choice."

"You mean I can save everyone?" Hayate asked.

"You could." Reinforce stated as she knelt to her master. "But as I said it has a choice involved."

"I'll take any chance to prevent that disaster." Hayate stated with conviction.

"I see." Reinforce stated with a sad smile as the world shattered into a pure white world. "The choice you have now is the hardest for you."

"Why is that?" Hayate asked.

"Your memories or your friends." Reinforce stated making Hayate take a step back.

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked as she frowned.

"You can choose to keep The Tome of the Night Sky and thus your memories; but at the cost of your friendship with your friends you made up to this point. Or you can give it up The Tome of the Night Sky, as well as the memories attached to it; but you will regain the friendships you made." Reinforce stated making Hayate look down.

"Neither of those choices seems to be good… but… I was alone for so long… I can't bare that pain again." Hayate stated as she looked at Reinforce. "I'll give up my past to save my future, I might be able to save the world with a different master at the reins." Hayate stated as she felt her connection to the tome snap. "Now what?"

"You get to be born yet again." Reinforce stated as Hayate blinked. "Goodbye, my noblest master."

"I'll miss you…" Hayate stated as she started getting younger.

"Till you die once again…" Reinforce stated as she tried to walk away but was starting to be pulled towards the younger Hayate. "You stupid book you forgot to separate me from her!"

_End Flashback…_

"So you have been here all this time?" Zwei asked as the older Reinforce nodded.

"I'm also tied to the new device she has, as I'm now fully active she is even stronger than before." Reinforce stated making Zwei nod in glee.

'How come I have two Reinforces in me?' Hayate asked as she finally opened her eyes.

~I've been in you since you restarted time.~ Eins stated as she looked annoyed. ~I mean you severed ties with the tome, and the damn book forgot about the gift I gave you.~

"That's nice." Hayate stated as she stood up.

{Hayate! Kyle's attacking… I'll…} Lucino started to say but Hayate looked at her.

"I know exactly where Kyle is… his base will be at these coordinates." Hayate stated as she relayed the location that she fought him the last time. "Though, only send Riot Force." Hayate stated as she bent down and picked up her device. "Wake up Skyline." Hayate stated as she changed to her knight armor. "Carim's not going to like me." Hayate stated as she cut the link to Lucino. "Plasma Smasher." Hayate stated as she pushed forward blowing the doors right off their hinges.

"Hayate!" Carim shouted only to get a glare. "I'm glad you're safe…"

"At the moment, you are on the bottom of my revenge list." Hayate replied in a dead voice. "Just be glad that it helped me in the long run." Hayate stated as she walked through the other hole she made. "Two sets of memories… that's going to be a pain." Hayate stated as she started to float. "Oh Carim, thanks for the power boost!"

With the rest of the squad…

{Harry, I finally got into contact with Hayate, but she told me a new set of coordinates.} Lucino stated as she relayed what Hayate told her. {Also she seemed off.}

"Off?" Harry asked as the group arrived at the place.

{Like she knew what was going on.} Lucino replied.

"I'll find out more when she gets here." Harry stated as the ground vibrated and a dust cloud erupted.

{Sir be careful that is a SSS classed target in there.} Lucino stated.

{Whatever you do, do not engage close combat with it.} Hayate stated in another video screen. {Tell Carim thanks, I know how to fight that damn thing. As I said before close combat is a no go.}

"Why?" Harry asked as he narrowed his eyes. "And if close combat is out then why are you heading this way?"

{Let's just say that I'm now full of surprises.} Hayate stated as she closed the link.

"You're right she is different." Harry stated as he looked at the members he had. "Teana, Nanoha, Fate, and well… that's quite a limited selection… all the rest of you is close range."

"So we set out another mission?" Draco muttered as he looked annoyed. "I mean why do you trust what she says?"

"Something is different about Hayate… and it goes with a something that Carim made me promise not to cast." Harry stated as he looked at the dust cloud. "You guys can help by using whatever long range or mid range spells you have, but under no circumstance are you allowed to go into close range." Harry ordered.

"Once more on this world." VerdenBlåser stated as he exited the dust cloud. "You aren't the mage I was expecting."

"Huh?" Harry stated surprised.

"I told that shrimp of a mage that I'll be back and I managed to absorb my weaker self to get my revenge." VerdenBlåser stated as he looked at the assembled mages. "Well a larger group too."

~Nanoha, use Blaster lock Five.~ Hayate stated as Nanoha's eyes widen. ~Yes, I have a larger distance than you.~

"Raising Heart Blaster System, Lock Five!" Nanoha stated as she smirked. "I already inputted the admin code when this all started."

[Blaster set.] Raising Heart stated as Nanoha had a power increase.

"Striker System, Level 2!" Fate stated as Bardiche ejected a cartridge and she automatically switched to her speed form. "Don't ask."

"What is with the lack or armor?" VerdenBlåser asked making Fate glare. "I'm scared of a little glare."

"Be scared of this!" Nanoha shouted as she floated next to Fate. "N&F mid-range exterminating combination!"

"Blast Calamity!" Both shouted as one as hundreds of pink and yellow beams slammed into VerdenBlåser actually hitting him.

"Where were you two in the other time line?" VerdenBlåser asked as he floated again but right as he got into the air a spear slammed into him, followed by another. "A pathetic attempt at defeating me." VerdenBlåser stated as more spears appeared around him and slammed into him from other directions. "Where are they coming from?"

"Vanish to the point of no return, and glimpse the fallen star." A female voice stated from a distance. "Splinter Star!"

[Zerschmettern Sie Stern.] Skyline stated as all the spears exploded as one sending him back to the ground.

"How dare you!" VerdenBlåser shouted as he flew back into the air but was shocked to see a new fighter amongst the mages. "Who are you?"

"Of course you wouldn't recognize me, VerdenBlåser." Hayate stated as she floated next to Harry. "May I borrow the tome?" Hayate asked as Harry looked at her. "Trust me."

"Okay." Harry stated as he handed the tome over to her and was actually surprised to see lightning bolts sprout off of it. "Okay… that's new."

"Oh shush." Hayate stated to the tome. "Skyline." Hayate stated as the spear changed to the staff mode. "Unison Cancel. Remember me now?"

"You!" VerdenBlåser shouted as Hayate started to laugh as she tossed the book back to Harry.

"I'm not allowed to touch The Tome of the Night Sky." Hayate stated as she reunisoned with Zwei. "Blaster System Limit 3!"

"Hayate! That's the dangerous one!" Nanoha shouted surprising everyone but Hayate.

"I know, Harry and I are the only two that can use it." Hayate stated smirking. "Harry, Nanoha, and Teana, Starlight Breaker."

"Fate Thunder Blast." Harry ordered as he looked at Hayate. "Why?"

"His shield can be punched through by anything stronger than him. Starlight breaker cast by a SS Nanoha, a SS You, a S+ Fate, S- Teana I think, and myself should be able to get rid of him." Hayate stated as she smiled. "If you are wondering how I know the spell, blame Carim." Hayate muttered as the others moved to encircle VerdenBlåser.

"No spell you can cast can hurt me, save yours." VerdenBlåser stated as he looked at Hayate. "Why, the last time you could barely hurt me with anything you cast at me?"

{Harry, there is two SSS next to you; one was there the other arrived shortly after the battle began.} Lucino stated to Harry making his eyes widen and look at Hayate.

"I found out why…" Harry stated. "She is just as strong as you." Harry stated making VerdenBlåser look at Harry. "Somehow she grew in power. But…" Harry stated as he smirked. "I do like one good benefit of having a unison device." Harry stated as he raised his staff into the air and a pink sphere started to form. "She can chant the aria's for me."

"Zenryoku Zenkai!" Nanoha stated as she held up Raising Heart into the air and another pink sphere appeared.

"Mine isn't as elaborate, Nanoha." Fate stated as a yellow sphere started to form and little bolts could be seen wrapping around it. "And Bardiche finally is able to generate enough for it… must be the Striker System."

"Time to say good bye once more." Hayate stated as she held her staff up and a white sphere appeared. "May the light cleanse you forever and never return."

"Starlight Breaker!" Four voices shouted as one.

"Thunder Blast!" Fate shouted as the spells clashed with him causing a minor rift to appear and see him getting sucked in was odd but it closed as soon as he was pulled in.

"It's over." Hayate stated as she sighed. "I never thought it would be that easy."

"Now why the hell did you cast Giant Gallow's Trade?" Harry asked.

"Easy him." Hayate stated. "I was the only one left to engage him." Hayate replied. "I'm both the Hayate that you grew up with and the previous master of the tome."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The knights will never remember time resets, but Reinforce will. That's why she and I can unison, I have a fragment of her imbedded in my linker core." Hayate stated as she looked saddened. "I'm going to have to sort my memories. But there is one thing that hasn't changed, though one a little, my memories is going to be out of whack, permission to go on a vacation?" Hayate asked as she looked at Vita. "And can Vita have one as well; I'm planning on a trip to Vegas."

"Sure. Sort through your head, but first you get a limiter. If I have to have one you have to have one!" Harry stated as she sighed.

"I know." Hayate stated as she looked at the sky. "Knight of the Azure Sky. I lived up to my new name."

"That you did." Vita stated as she looked at her. "So you just gained a massive power boost and memories to boot that must have hurt?"

"It did." Hayate stated. "Carim isn't going to receive any of my gifts for five years." Hayate stated as she started to laugh.


	113. The Return of Albus

At Las Vegas…

"See Vita, I told you after a week I would be back to normal…" Hayate stated as she tapped her head. "Sure it does bite that I still have a voice in my head."

"What do you mean about that?" Vita asked as she trudged behind Hayate.

"Remember that fragment?" Hayate asked as she got a nod. "It's active and she loves to talk."

~I'll remember this Hayate.~ the fragment of Reinforce stated getting a chuckle from Hayate.

"Say do you think Mary might be able to build a body for her?" Vita asked getting Hayate to stop. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No… I never thought of that… but how do I go about doing that?" Hayate asked as she looked saddened.

"Dunno, but I wouldn't put it past R&D to figure it out for you." Vita stated as she saw an old guy holding a sign saying that the Dark Lord is amongst them. "Religious nut."

"Vita! You shouldn't put down someone else's view on the world." Hayate stated as Vita was whacked by a Fan.

"You have one NOW!" Vita shouted in shock.

"Came with my memories." Hayate replied with a mischievous smile. "I can fight Harry's Fan." Hayate stated as she started to laugh.

'Those two…' the old man thought as an insane smile appeared into view.

On Mid…

"So you want me to build a blank Unison device for your master?" Mary asked as she looked at Zwei.

"Yeah… just a body that I can Unison in with me to help another Unison device." Zwei replied with a frown. "It goes hand in hand with master's power increase."

"I see… The technology to build a Unison device from scratch is still under research, I got lucky with you." Mary stated as she sighed. "But it might be possible to build one without any programming… just for asking how powerful of one?"

"Ummm… as strong as Eins…" Zwei muttered as she sighed. "If you do this it might allow Hayate to touch Eins without causing a unison effect."

"What?" Mary stated as she looked at the smaller device. "You said I had it wrong, that it wasn't her that was causing it but Eins?"

"Actually both… Master Hayate has a fragment of Eins in her linker core." Zwei stated as she looked down. "I'm doing this out of my free will. I'm not sure by doing this I can still be her partner."

"A fragment… that might be possible that it is weaker than the current Eins… but it can't be Eins can it… Leave I have planning to do." Mary stated as she pushed Zwei out. "Any maintenance issue can be taken care of by Ginny." Mary stated as she closed the door.

"Ummm… now what?" Zwei asked as she looked at the closed door.

A week later at an airport…

"Now we are back." Hayate stated as she looked at the sky. "We do have things to work on. Do you think Harry got the report from all my other memories to look through?"

"He did." Vita stated as she sighed. "Still can't believe that you got the fan as well."

"Awe… don't worry I'm not going to use it on you often…" Hayate stated as she saw Signum with a frown on her face. "Something wrong?"

"You got the report to us in time to stop that virus you told us about." Signum stated as she sighed. "All three of the infected our now under watch."

"Allow them to vent their frustrations, if they don't fight they die." Hayate muttered.

"We took that into consideration when we put them under our watch." Signum stated as she looked at the two. "How's your head?"

"Better, I was right on how long it would take." Hayate stated as she looked annoyed. "I dislike the side effect though."

"Why you are permanently Unisoned with that fragment right?" Signum asked as she got a thoughtful look from Hayate. "You have an idea?"

"Well it's more Vita's than mine… She thinks it might be possible to separate it with a new body for it." Hayate stated as they got into the car. "So how is the family?"

"Hectic…" Signum replied with a sigh. "Hermione and Daphne are pregnant."

"WHAT!" Hayate shouted.

"They're pregnant, which is why Shamal took them out of the battle field, than locked down the house so they couldn't leave." Signum stated with a straight face.

"So… how far?" Hayate asked as she dreaded the answer.

"After the Mirage case." Signum stated as she stopped the car. "Hermione is happy about it. Daphne was stunned but is starting to enjoy the free time they both have."

"And Harry?" Hayate asked as they walked up the steps.

"Ecstatic." Signum replied as the three entered the house.

"Heard the news?" Hermione asked as she sat on one of the couches.

"Yeah… So… I'm in charge of Sun team?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, till I'm back in action." Hermione muttered. "You got your hands full."

"I've heard about the three eclipse survivors, so they are in our team?" Hayate asked with a grin.

"Yup…" Hermione replied as she looked at the roof.

"Where's Daphne?" Hayate asked.

"Sleeping." Hermione replied as she yawned. "I wonder if this is the end of a chapter to our lives."

"Nah, for that Albus has to be arrested." Hayate stated getting the two of them to laugh. "Say where is Zwei, Agito, and Eins?"

"Maintenance." Hermione muttered. "Zafira, are those cookies done yet!"

"Delegated to cook…" Zafira muttered as he walked in with a plate full of cookies.

"At least you can cook." Hermione muttered as she sighed. "Not to blame you Signum… but the last time we all tried to eat Shamal…"

"Don't…" Hayate stated as she looked green. "I've tried her cooking before remember."

With the Unison trio…

"There finished." Ginny stated as she sighed. "Where is Mary anyway?"

"Working on a project." Zwei replied as she got stared at. "What I asked…"

"You know what she is doing." Eins stated making Zwei back up.

"And if I do?" Zwei asked as she looked at the exit.

"I'M BACK!" Mary shouted as she walked back in with a cup of coffee and a doll. "Oh Zwei here."

"You finished it?" Zwei asked in shock.

"Took me a bit to figure out how, it should work, if not… well I have other ideas." Mary stated getting a glare from Ginny. "She asked me for help on a project of hers."

"What project?" Eins asked as she looked at empty air. "She ran?"

"Yeah she did." Agito stated with an eye tick. "Get back here you frostbitten midget!"

"Wow, Agito must really like her." Ginny stated making Eins sigh. "What?"

"They started sharing the same bed five months ago." Reinforce muttered as she walked out of the room following Agito.

"How did we miss that?" Ginny asked as she looked at Mary.

"They are devices, that won't show up unless it was programmed into the device." Mary stated as she looked at Ginny. "So you, Draco, and Luna?"

"Who told you?" Ginny asked as she paled.

"Wow, I just guessed." Mary stated making Ginny pale more. "So does Luna like Draco or is she just with you?"

"Me…" Ginny muttered. "Luna likes girls… I like both."

"Oh…" Mary muttered as she went to her work.

With Zwei…

~Master Hayate… could you meet me… at the our usual place?~ Zwei asked as she stood in her teen form.

~Sure why?~ Hayate asked.

~No reason, just have a surprise for you.~ Zwei stated as she sat down looking at the device in her hands. "I hope it works…"

With Hayate…

'That was odd…" Hayate thought.

~I agree.~ Hayate's Eins stated.

"Hermione, I'm heading out." Hayate stated as she left the house for the beach and started to float and went to the left.

At the airport…

"Finally…" an old man muttered as he exited the place and frowned when he saw how big the city was. 'How am I supposed to find Tom here?'

After exploring for a little while…

"Looking for someone?" Vivio asked as she and her friends were heading home.

"Yeah, an old student of mine." The old man stated as he knelt next to her and tried to read her mind but sighed when he got a bunny image instead. "I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"Oh, I think he still at the base…" Vivio stated as she looked at her friends. "Yeah he is. Try Riot Force HQ."

"Thank you." The old man stated as he walked off.

"Something is off?" Einhart stated as she watched him leave. "You noticed he waited a bit to ask with a name?"

"Yeah…" Vivio stated.

[There was an attempt made to read your mind.] Chris stated from her shoulder.

"Thank you Chris." Vivio stated before frowning. "Did he say his name?"

"No." Ixy stated as she started to walk away. "But what does it matter, Lt. Potter can take care of himself." Ixy stated as she sighed when her friends started to follow. "In any case, we can claim we didn't know."

At a secluded cove…

"So what is the surprise, Zwei?" Hayate asked as she walked up and saw Zwei in her teen form.

"This." Zwei stated as she moved to be behind Hayate. "Unison In."

"Huh?" Hayate stated as Zwei merged in. "Zwei?"

Inside Hayate…

"Good it came with." Zwei stated as she saw the other Reinforce just looking at her. "Here." Zwei stated as the body moved at Eins.

"What is this?" Eins stated as her body started to filter into it. "I got a body again."

"Yup… You might be able to cancel out now." Zwei stated but a little glum.

"I don't think you will stop being her partner. She now has two of us to partner with and if we both go in she will have power to fight gods." Eins stated as she looked at the body. "But… I think I should be called Drei, to keep in the numeral order."

"Okay, Drei it is." Zwei stated as she hugged her sister. "Let's cancel."

"Alright." Drei stated as they both glowed and both exited Hayate.

Outside with Hayate…

"What?" Hayate stated surprised. "You got her out?"

"I felt like it was wrong that she lost her body, so I asked Mary to build her a new one…" Zwei stated making Hayate laugh. "That's not funny!"

"No, what's funny is that I had the same idea." Hayate stated.

"Actually I think it was Vita that came up with it." Drei stated making Hayate stick her tongue at the new unison device. "Real mature."

Back at the house…

"Reinforce, just because Zwei hid something doesn't mean you get to punish her." Hermione stated as she looked annoyed. "She isn't one of your knights."

"Yeah, but I share her room." Agito stated as Zwei walked in. "How long have you been in that form?" Agito asked.

"I had a build up, Ginny and Mary suggests that I did this to correct it." Zwei stated as she reverted to her smaller size. "Though I think I did burn it."

"Hi Eins!" Hayate stated surprising Reinforce by the fact that Hayate was patting her on the back.

"We… didn't Unison?" Reinforce stated as she looked at Hayate. "I take it your locked memories were the cause."

"No." Another voice stated behind Hayate and floated around her. "I was."

"And you are?" Eins asked.

"You can call me Drei, but I used to be you at one time." Drei stated making Hermione look annoyed. "I'm sorry if I'm causing any discomfort."

"It's not that, One, Two, Three…" Hermione stated as she pointed to each of them in turn. "Next we might have a fourth."

"Doubtful." Drei muttered. "At most the three of us are a time paradox."

"By the way, where is Harry?" Hayate asked as she looked at the time. "He should have been back by now."

"Sent Vita to get him, I noticed that as well." Hermione stated as a video screen popped up.

{You will not believe this.} Vita stated with a shocked look. {Guess who made a surprise visit at Riot Force.}

"You mean he finally resurfaced?" The two girls asked.

"Who resurfaced?" Daphne asked as she walked into the room yawning.

"Albus." Both Hayate and Hermione stated as one.

{Right in one, and like a broken record he attacked Master Harry.} Vita stated as she looked off to her side. {On a side note Fate might be annoyed at him for a little while.}

"Why?" Hermione asked as she didn't look happy.

{Guess whose car he landed on after getting blown out of his office, and I'm not talking about master.} Vita stated as a scream of anguish was heard. {And it looks like Fate just saw her car.}

A bit before hand at Riot Force HQ…

'So this is his new base of control.' Albus thought as he walked about unobserved.

"Hey Tea, do you think Ixy would enjoy the spar I set her up for?" Subaru asked as they walked past but Subaru stopped and frowned. "There is someone in the base."

"Wirbelsturm side effect again?" Teana asked as she looked about. "I can't see anything."

"Odd either they moved or they masked the wind movement." Subaru stated as she looked about and frowned. "I think we need to report that."

'That was close.' Albus thought as he didn't know that someone could detect like that. 'And what a particular way of detection.' Albus thought as he continued through the base and found the office he was looking for.

"Understood, Subaru unison with Wirbelsturm to improve your detection skills, as it will fill the entire base." Harry stated as he sighed. "Nevermind…"

{Sir?} Subaru stated surprised.

"Close the door, I heard it open." Harry stated as he turn the chair around to face the doorway. "Long time Albus."

"How did you figure?" Albus asked as he dropped the disillusionment he placed on himself.

"I've trained myself to understand who is around me." Harry stated as stood up. "Why are you here?"

"Tom you fool." Albus stated as he shook his head.

"I'm not Riddle." Harry stated as he sighed. "I thought I got that through your head the last time."

"I don't know how you tricked the oath, Tom, but it will not work on me." Albus stated as he pulled out a wand and frowned when Harry just sighed.

"You think you can take me, after you hid for five years?" Harry asked as he pulled out his tome. "I take it you seem surprised that I'm not using a wand."

"Tom you will not trick me. Ritual magic takes too long to use. Bombardia!" Albus stated as he fired a spell at Harry but Harry just sidestepped it.

"Please don't damage the place I just had it repaired not too long ago." Harry muttered as he looked at Albus. "Divine Shooter… Shoot." Harry stated as Albus was pushed back by pink spheres.

"That's not like you Tom…" Albus stated as he blocked the last few.

"Plasma Lancer." Harry stated as several yellow spheres appeared. "Fire." Harry stated as they launched at Albus and he was pushed further back.

"Is that all?" Albus asked as he again blocked the spells.

"Restrict Lock." Harry stated as pink binds appeared and pulled him out the window. "When fighting pay attention to your surroundings, you might need to use it." Harry stated as he walked out of the hole he created and floated in the air. "Divine Shooter Angel Shift." Harry stated as thousands of pink spheres appeared. "Plasma Lancer Genocide Shift." Harry stated as thousands of yellow spheres appeared. "Stinger Snipe Execution Shift." Harry stated as thousands of bluish-white blades appeared. "Silent Strikers Snap Shift." Harry stated as he looked down and thousand white spheres appeared. "Calamity shift." Harry stated as they all aimed at Albus. "It won't kill you, but it will make you wish you thought about fighting a mage of the TSAB. I'm not Tom Riddle, I'm Harry Potter. That stupid reason you thought I was one of his anchors was wrong after all The Tome of the Night Sky eats all Magic that is attached to its master upon bonding." Harry stated making Albus look frighten. "Shatter." Harry stated as all the bullet spells fired as one and Albus was blown out of the dust cloud and landed right on top of Fate's car. "Ummm… still looks like I need help with aiming." Harry muttered as he sighed and landed on the ground. "I need a prison transport, a class-fifteen subject apprehended. He might need medical aid as well, he had a rough landing."

{Did you take him out yourself?} A tech member asked surprised.

"I do fight, when I can." Harry stated as he looked at the old man. "Still why now?" Harry asked to no one.


	114. Omake second set

Omake 7: The Twins, now we look alike…

At a mall…

"Otto, you need a haircut." Deed stated as she looked at her sister's wild hair. "How can you see with it covering your eyes?"

"I know, and you are one to talk." Otto muttered as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Didn't Ixy beat you by grabbing your hair?"

"Yeah… I need one too." Deed stated as she spotted a store. "I know, let's get matching styles."

"Deed… DEED!" Otto shouted as she was dragged to the hair salon.

A few minutes later at the register…

"Thank you, have a nice day, Miss Takamachi." The cashier stated and blinked, then look to the side to see the same person, blink, and look back at the next person in line. "Umm…"

"We're twins." Otto stated as she glared at her twin.

"The total comes to twenty." The cashier stated before sighing. "They don't pay me enough to deal with a second set."

"I'll make sure not to be here at the same time as my sister." Otto stated as she paid for the hair cut.

A little ways later…

"Wow… Umm… Crap… which one is which?" Wendy stated as she spotted the twins. "Ginga! They pranked me!" Wendy stated as she pointed at the twins.

"That's a nice look." Ginga stated as she looked at the two. "Spill, which is which."

"I'm Otto." Deed stated with a smirk.

"No I'm Otto!" Otto stated with a frown.

"Great, we look alike you forgot your own name?" Deed stated still smirking.

"DEED, that is annoying, if anything Mom can tell us apart." Otto stated smiling at her twin's surprised look.

"Wait you're Otto." Ginga stated as she pointed to Otto. "And you're Deed." Ginga stated as she pointed at the right twin. "You look the same now."

"That was the point." The twins stated as one.

"Though I was against it at first." Otto stated with a sigh. "I wonder how much trouble I can get you into."

"You wouldn't as I can do the same to you… wait… that's blackmail!" Deed stated surprised.

"Actually it isn't." Cinque stated. "Blackmail entices the fact that only the one that knows about it can use it."

"Oh…" Deed stated in awe of her sister. "Well let's prank the-would-be-queen."

"You know Vivio hate being called that." Otto muttered as she and Deed started to walk away.

At the Takamachi household…

"Hi Otto, you got your hair cut." Fate stated as she passed the teen sitting on the couch, who chuckled. "Odd…"

"Fate! Help me Otto has me trapped outside!" Vivio shouted as Fate stopped looked at the twin on the couch narrowed her eyes.

"How did you manage that?" Fate asked.

"I wouldn't know." Deed stated. "Maybe Vivio is blaming me for getting caught in a branch."

"True." Fate stated as she walked outside and saw that Vivio wasn't caught in a tree, no she was caught holding on to the gutter. "How did you end up there?"

"Otto spooked me and I slipped." Vivio stated.

"And when did this happen?" Fate asked.

"About five minutes ago." Vivio replied making Fate frown.

"Have you seen Deed?" Fate asked.

"No, I keep seeing Otto, that's what caused me to slip. I saw her getting the mail and the next I saw her entering her room." Vivio stated making Fate look curious.

"Drop down I'll catch you." Fate stated as Vivio dropped. ~Nanoha, could you get back to the house, we have a problem with the twins.~

~What type of problems?~ Nanoha replied back in a light tone.

~One that spooked Vivio.~ Fate stated

~I'll be home soon.~ Nanoha stated briskly.

As Fate entered the house she paled and fainted as did Vivio…

A half hour later…

"Oh… You two are in big trouble." Nanoha stated as she tried hard to keep a smile off her face. "Otto get a cup of water, Deed not you, I still don't trust you in the kitchen. Deed take Vivio to her room, I'll explain it to her later."

"You can tell us apart?" Deed asked as she went to do as her mother ordered.

"I'll tell how in a moment. When she is in her room come back here." Nanoha stated as Otto handed her the cup of water and waited for Deed to return. "Wakey, wakey, Fate." Nanoha stated as she splashed Fate's face with the water when Deed entered the room.

"Nanoha… I thought… I saw…" Fate started to waver.

"You faint again I'll take advantage of you." Nanoha whispered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Fate stated as she straightened. "There's two Ottos."

"No, that one is Deed and the one next to me is Otto." Nanoha stated making the three blink.

"How?" All three asked.

"Deed, if you had covered your arms or hid your device better I wouldn't been able to." Nanoha stated as Deed looked at her arms.

"Damn training." Deed muttered.

"I knew you could tell us apart." Otto stated only to get a glare sent at her. "I'm sorry but we couldn't pass up a chance to pull a prank."

"I know." Nanoha muttered before sighing. "You both are grounded, and must wear a name tag at all times… better yet… You are coming with me tomorrow."

 

Omake 8: The Devilettes…

A week later after the end of Omake 7…

{Mom, we were board.} Two short haired teens groaned to Nanoha.

"You two are grounded, and being trained by that guy would help." Nanoha stated smiling.

{Ummm… He had us go against his group that he had been training…} Otto started to say but shyly looked off to the side.

{And… he told us not to hold back…} Deed stated as she looked to the other side blushing.

"What happened?" Nanoha asked as she looked at them right as Fate walked in.

"Nanoha have you been anywhere near the main training yards recently?" Fate asked.

"No, why would they think that?" Nanoha asked before paling. "Was it Instructor Mordin's field?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?" Fate asked as she saw the terror twins on vid screen.

"The culprits." Nanoha stated as she pointed to them. "I told you why I sent you two there."

{We know, we couldn't help it…} the twins stated as one.

{The commander decided since we were too good to be trained he is sending us under the strictest trainer he knows.} Otto stated before sighing. {He also told us that under no certainty that the person we go under will allow us to do what we did.}

{Yeah, and didn't he call us something like just like their mother…} Deed stated as she tried to think what he said.

{Yeah, just like the White Devil to make Devilettes to follow after her.} Otto stated as Nanoha turned pale.

"The base commander didn't say that did he?" Fate asked as the twins looked at their mom and paled.

{How fast can we get home?} The twins asked as Nanoha got up.

"Harry, might get me out of trouble, but I'm going to NUKE the place!" Nanoha stated as she started to walk to the door but was stuck by several yellow bands.

"You are not going anywhere, save upstairs." Fate stated as she closed the link to the twins. "Vivio is at Subaru's place, the twins are out of the house, and my sister has her own place now. Cool off in our own bedroom."

"You win, normally you try to talk me out of this." Nanoha stated.

"Normally someone else can walk in on us." Fate stated.

 

Omake 9: The Devilettes return…

At the training fields…

"Okay team, today we will be helping new recruits." Nanoha stated as she walked along the teams of Riot Force. "And now, each team has a set goal in mind when they were first built… He wouldn't… I don't know how… Why are you two doing here?" Nanoha asked as she saw her daughters standing at the edge of the training area.

"Reporting for duty…" Otto stated as she looked at her sister.

"Now we know why he was laughing." Deed muttered. "Hi mom."

"Mordin is dead, I told him you two were only there for discipline." Nanoha groused as she looked at the twins before smiling. "Teams your goal is to take them down as best as you can."

"Mom…" Otto started to say.

"Yes, Otto." Nanoha asked.

"Are we allowed to use our devices?" Otto asked.

"Sure." Nanoha stated. "Better not handicap you two that much."

~Score!~ The twins spoke to each other.

Ten minutes in…

"I can't land a hit on Otto." Teana muttered as she hid behind a wall. "Deed keeps protecting her, and we can't rush them because Otto would nail us."

"It is like we are fighting all three captains and the sub captains at once." Erio muttered as he leaned against the wall.

"Why not plan E or F?" Draco asked as a green beam scored the ground near the place they were hiding in and a black clad fighter crashed into the ground.

"Direct approach doesn't work from above." Subaru muttered as she walked in. "Ouch. Divine Buster, Otto knows it now."

"That wasn't Ray Storm?" Teana asked.

"If it was I could have negated it." Subaru muttered. "Most of it anyways."

"We need to hit them at the same time and from different directions." Teana muttered.

In the sky…

"Do you think we gave them time to warm up yet?" Otto asked as she was smiling. "I know why Mom loves blasting people at full power."

"Don't take too much like her." Deed stated as she smiled. "I think they have. Wanna take it up a notch?"

"CC mode?" Otto asked.

"No… that is our backup plan." Deed stated as she gained a demonic gleam.

"Oh… that plan…" Otto stated before smiling. "Sure."

[Starlight Breaker.] Shadow Heart stated before a green sphere started to form.

In the shelter…

"Is the light turning green?" Subaru asked before frowning and paling.

"We are so doomed." Teana muttered.

"Nice knowing you guys." Luna stated before disappearing.

"Luna!" Everyone else shouted as green became the only color they saw.

With the twins…

"Score!" Otto stated as Luna appeared between them.

"Hi." Luna stated as the twins turned to attack her and she disappeared, and reappeared on a nearby roof. "Awe… you two didn't blast each other. Ummm… Opps…"

"Divine…" Otto started to say.

"Otto, please?" Deed asked as she looked at her sister. "I want to take her out."

"Go right ahead. If you take longer than fifteen minutes I'm roasting you both." Otto stated with a smile.

"Thank you." Deed stated as she appeared next to Luna who blinked away. "Speed is her only skill." Deed stated before vanishing herself.

"That was fun." Otto stated as a shadow appeared behind her. "Hi Fried." Otto stated before flipping in mid air to dodge a fire ball.

"You knocked out everyone but Luna and I!" Caro shouted as she rode on the dragon. "I'm going to make you pay!"

"Figures." Otto sighed. "I'll play." Otto stated as she pointed up.

"Huh?" Caro stated as she looked up but Fried jerked to the side when a green beam appeared where they were.

"You moved." Otto stated with a smile.

"You tried to trick me!" Caro shouted as green dots appeared in the air.

"I can't control as many as my mom, but can you dodge everything?" Otto asked as the green bullets rained down on Caro.

With the Blonde whack a mole…

"Can't touch me!" Luna stated as she disappeared from Deed's slash.

"Really?" Deed asked as Luna tripped and face planted.

"Huh?" Luna asked as she tried to teleport and couldn't. "What gives?"

"Look at your ankle?" Deed stated as she moved closer.

"Stupify." Luna stated as the spell went through Deed. "I'm out." Luna muttered as she laid out. "That always gets me, I need to figure out how to stop that."

In the air…

"Sorry Fried…" Caro stated as she landed on a roof. "You want a fight!" Caro shouted as she disappeared and appeared right next to Otto. "Then dodge this!" Caro shouted as she drove a right hook into Otto's face sending the teen into a building. "Come on, I thought you were enjoying this?" Caro stated as she felt two hits and she dropped to the building but was caught by Deed.

"Pay attention to your surroundings." Deed quietly stated as the illusion city faded.

"You… Beat them all…" Nanoha stated surprised.

"Yeah." Otto stated in pride.

"Otto did get hit though." Deed stated as she saw that their mom had a twitch in one of her eyes.

"Oh great, thing multiplied." Signum stated with a smirk. "I thought it was hard enough with just her. Now we have to add in the brats."

"Signum, remember who won the last time we fought." Nanoha stated in a huff.

"We drew the last time." Signum retorted. "In fact the score is tied."

"You know I would have won if I was allowed to go to Blaster lock 3."

"Really, the last time we didn't have limits we drew." Signum retorted.

Off to the side…

"Do those two do that a lot?" Otto asked Fate.

"Yeah, they have a bigger rivalry than mine with Signum." Fate muttered as she looked at them. "So you two are members of Riot Force?"

"Yeah." Otto replied as she sighed. "Our grounding got us jobs."

"I guess we are Devilettes." Deed stated with a smirk. "I'm the Bladed One and you are the Trigger Happy One."

"I hate that nickname already." Otto muttered.

"Look Mom, Otto is turning more into our mom." Deed stated before a green beam took her out.

"A little trigger happy, yes; a trigger happy devil, no." Otto stated before walking off.

 

Omake 10: Jail's neighbor in Jail…

In one of the dimensional prisons…

"You got a new neighbor, doctor." A guard stated as he pushed someone into a cell nearby.

"Don't you see he has blinded you all into thinking he is someone he isn't." the guy stated as the guards leave.

"Put a cork in it." Jail stated as he sighed.

"Tom Riddle took over Harry Potter's body he is just hiding it better than what people know." The guy stated.

"You are insane!" Jail stated as he hit a button for a guard. "Is this guy on any medication to stop his ranting?"

"No, that is how he is, and why he is in the secure wing." The guard stated before leaving.

"Take me with you!" Jail pleaded. "He is driving me to the point of… you know what, I'll do one better." Jail stated as he walked to his bed and sat down. "So he has us all fooled, huh?" Jail asked.

"Yes." Albus stated happy to find someone that believes him.

"So how did he go about doing that?" Jail asked.

"He preys on those that will follow his lead, though it irks me that he changed his game plan." Albus stated.

"Ah, ever thought that might be his entire plan, make you think he was one way and chose to go about it the correct way?" Jail asked while laughing to himself.

"Tom would never trick me like that, could he have… still for Tom to die Harry's body must be destroyed." Albus replied.

"I see, one of those items… sorry for that to work the anchor must have been in the possession of the enchanter for nearly a full month." Jail stated with a smirk. "And no, there is no time magic that I know of that could bypass that." Jail stated as he started to laugh at the anguished crying of an old man.

"I thought you believed in me, but you are another person that doesn't see the Greater Good." Albus stated.

"I thought to hear you out, before poking holes in whatever plan you came up with." Jail stated as he laughed.

 

Omake 11: Cat fight…

At another prison…

'Finally I'm not the lowest person here.' Umbridge thought as they led in a lithe person into the courtyard.

"Quatro, you are to be out here for only an hour." A guard stated as he and one other didn't wonder too far from her.

'Why is she so important?' Umbridge thought as she walked up to Quatro who was doing some stretches.

"Yes?" Quatro asked as she stood up and looked at the toad thing.

"What are you in here for?" Umbridge asked.

"Let's see… Bombed the TSAB Ground Forces HQ, Kidnapping, Attempted Planetcide with an extremely deadly weapon, Pissed off the White Devil, though I don't think that is a crime, oh, and being a terrorist." Quatro stated as she saw the toad thing ball up a fist.

~Hey Dan should we stop that?~ one of the two guards stated as he looked at the fight that will be starting.

~Edgar, that one is the lowest person in the entire prison, Quatro, might be hated, but there is no way I'm getting in a cat fight.~ Dan replied as a female guard walked up.

~Three weeks pay that Quatro wins.~ She stated with a smirk.

~No bet, Miss Bones.~ The two guards replied making her frown, but all three started to laugh when Umbridge threw the first punch and reacted like she just broker her hand.

"Awe, did little toady break her hand on my face?" Quatro asked as she picked the woman up. "Look bitch, I've seen death and was rejected by it, by a small mercy that the White Devil's aim was off."

"Who is this White Devil?" Umbridge asked.

"Nanoha Takamachi, I kidnapped her adopted daughter and nearly paid the price for it." Quatro stated as she threw Umbridge into a group of tough looking women. "Toughen her up a bit, next time I want a real fight."

"Why should we listen to you?" One tough woman asked.

"I'm a Combat Cyborg; it takes a bit of force to hurt me." Quatro stated as she walked to her guards. "Let me guess back to me cell?"

"Yeah… For another month." The guards stated.

A month later…

"Take this!" Umbridge shouted as she punched Quatro in the face and gut to no avail. "I can't win…"

"Now you know what it is to face off with pure power, never again will I do that again." Quatro stated as she ignored the toad.


End file.
